


White Flag

by SyltherSara394



Series: Northmann Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 188,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyltherSara394/pseuds/SyltherSara394
Summary: Book 3Sunniva is in her final year at Hogwarts. After a roller coaster of troubles, love, and her new ranking with her family. She chooses to help her best friends all while juggling a difficult romance with her Professor not to mention she's about to have a life-changing experience.Once again she's swept from her feet and agrees to accept the new challenges with an open mind.BOOK ONE - Slip AwayBOOK TWO- Dark NightsBOOK THREE- White FlagON WATTPAD
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Northmann Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096217
Comments: 6





	1. One- Family is ones Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are my little Stars! We've made it to Book 3.
> 
> When we left off, Sunniva was only 24 weeks pregnant! Lucius has been arrested and Sunniva has been outed as a Death Eater to the trio. After being taken to Elizabeth Cottage in Derbyshire with Remus deemed to keep her there while they waited for Narcissa and Draco to show up but after an hour Severus went to fetch them.
> 
> An hour later all three were still a no show. Sunniva once again has risked everything for the people she loves.
> 
> With her curse eating at her insides, turmoil brewing inside, life on the way, her Seer powers officially under her control of understanding. A wand needing to be made and two Horcruxes waiting to be destroyed.
> 
> Sunniva has many options needing to be picked from.
> 
> Dumbledores decisions are now being taken into account on whether they are healthy or just as destructive as the Dark Lord.
> 
> Death Eaters are now In the open, numbers are growing and White Flags are waving.
> 
> Lum- NOX! /🌑
> 
> Strap on your shoes and wands at the ready...Sunniva isn't finished yet.🔥
> 
> _____
> 
> Yes, White Flag is inspired by this lovely song by Bishop Briggs.
> 
> Spotify playlist:  
> White Flag (Severus Snape Fanfiction) by SyltherSara
> 
> Once more all credit goes to JK Rowling. I do not own any characters but the ones I have created.
> 
> “And now, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.”
> 
> -Sara 🖤

Three nights before Hogwarts would finish for the school year Sunniva had been talking with Firenze about her future. He had kept his promise he would help teach her.

They stayed in his classroom enchanted to reassemble the Forbidden Forest. He was willing to keep her there all night if he had too and he was very willing. As the more they looked into her future the wearier he was growing. Many black clouds were hovering over her fogging up the third eye.

"I fear something terrible is coming," Firenze said staring dangerously at the stars. Sunniva furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"You see that by reading the stars?" she asked.

"Yes... Yes, you can read and understand lots of things by looking at the stars" stamping his feet he looked down at her. "Sunni, little one. Go to my chest and grab the seer glass I showed you yesterday"

Getting up off rhe grass she went and did as he asked returning with the leather pouch.

"Shake it up and concentrate the best you can. Look into the future and ask yourself what is on your horizon?"

Shaking the small pouch Sunniva closed her eyes doing as he asked. Opening the bag she spilled the glass into the fire.

"Now reach your hand into it and pull out a stone," he said.

Sunniva was hesitant for it was fire. She may be able to conjure fire with her mind she was willing to go sticking her body in it. "Go on little one" he encouraged her.

Taking a deep breath Sunniva dived her hand into the raging flames. Curiously she found the flames were not hot, they felt cold.

Keeping her hand in it she stared fascinated. The hair on her did not singe. It was still as it was before she stuck her hand inside. Knowing she wasted enough time she reached between the charcoal wooden bits she picked up one of the stones.

Pulling it out it glowed bright red, images looked as if they were floating in the center.

"Touch the stone to your lips," Firenze said softly.

Lifting the stone to her lips she kissed it.

Immediately she was thrown back into the soft grass. Her hands clenched tight, he'd body locking up she trembled. A loud scream escaping her lips.

_Sunniva was staring into a mirror, a woman had her back to her,_ _holding_ _her child, singing softly 'that family is ones undoing' She looked to her right seeing the Astronomy tower, a man falling fast down. To the left Draco crying. Turning around she saw Severus holding his hand out, something glistening off it._

_As she looked up the dark mark hovered over top of her. The sky pitch black with an ominous green glow, screeching in the air as the skull opened its mouth releasing a very large snake._

_Below her, the ground was as if she was looking at Hogwarts from her broom._

_The castle was smoking, students running screaming, and spells being cast._

_Sunniva screamed once more as her child reached his hand out. "Mommy... It's not time yet. Mommy. It's not time yet. Mommy! She's coming!"_

Severus and Dumbledore we're watching Sunniva as she laid in the grass sobbing hysterically. Firenze stamped his hooves. Grabbed a burning torch from the fire and slammed it hard on the stone in which Sunniva was clenching tight in her fist.

' _Sss-- ekk_ "

As it busted shattering in the grass. Sunniva shot up gasping for air.

"Yes... It's worse than I had imagined" Firenze whispered. "A war is coming"

On the night of the feast of Hogwarts, a young girl was wandering around in the woods outside of Malfoy Manor, a map in hand and a letter clutched in the other. She looked up and down beaten paths scratching her head in confusion.

She was told it would here but she could not see anything. There was nothing there to see.

Someone must have lied to her. That was the only option. The only reason why she could not find the place she was looking for.

Looking down at the letter in her hand she grew even more angrier. She was so close to having everything she ever wanted. So close to being the chosen child. Had he not left her behind she could be living the life too.

The friends, the family, the life. How was it she was the one left behind? Had her mother had the guts to speak the truth for once instead of keeping her in the dark she could have come so much sooner.

Straightening her robes out she lit a fire in her hand, eyes glowing yellow as she focused. That's what she needed to do. She just needs to focus. Then she would find the place she was looking for.

A branch broke behind her, a pale white ghostly looking figure stepped into the moonlight. His beady red eyes focusing on the small girl.

"Who are you?" He asked, his snakelike figures making the small girl jump back.

"I'm nobody..." She said quickly. She needed to get out of here. This wasn't what she was looking for.

As she took a step to run, a honey white hand shot out bearing a wand. " _Crucio_!"

The girl dropped to the ground screaming and withering in pain. This is definitely not what she was expecting when she came out here tonight!

As the girl's life flashed before her eyes while in horrific amounts of pain no one should ever experience the man laid his wand down humming in response.

She heaved heavily glaring at the man who was so un-human. "Who... Who are you?" She asked slowly finding rhe words hurt even more to utter than it was trying to breathe.

"I am Lord Voldemort and you dear... You have come to the right place"

As Severus turned up to Malfoy Manor with the intention of demanding Narcissa on why she hadn't bothered to come when she was demanded to. He found Narcissa and Draco in the sitting room.

They were oddly quiet.

Whirling around the door slammed behind him.

"Severus" Voldemort greeted. "I'm surprised to see you... I thought Sunniva would show up"

Severus bowed. "My lord, she sent me to come and see if they were alright"

Voldemort rose his what would have been his eyebrows if he had any in surprise. "She sent you?" He laughed. "Is she your mistress Severus? Are you her errand boy now?"

Severus smirked. "No my lord, she is just very tired out easily these days. With being Pregnant"

"Ah yes... How is your child doing?" He asked.

"Very well my lord."

"Good, good. Please take a seat, Severus. I'm afraid I do need her here. She's hidden for too long. I have urgent news to share with her" he said taking a seat. Snapping his fingers Wormtail scrambled forward with wine. Offering some to Severus he declined politely.

The corner in which Draco was staring was making Severus furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

What was so interesting over there? He couldn't hear anything and he couldn't see anything either.

"I'm curious how long will it take for her to finally make her appearance?" Voldemort said.

**_____**

'Crack!'

Sunniva hit the ground, wand raised ans ready to strike. Breathing heavily she yanked her hair up, rushing to the grand gates of Malfoy Manor. Ridding herself of her shoes, sweater, and cloak she dropped them without a care in rhe world. She needed her feet free.

Taking a deep breath, she caressed her stomach lovingly.

"Mommy will give you a life that you deserve and you deserve your grandmother and Uncle." She said lovingly.

Erasing the emotions from her face she cast a spell over her stomach to protect her little lemon.

"You've fucked with the wrong family for the last time," she said allowing the darkness inside her to consume her happily.

Green eyes have gone black she rolled her neck, nails to claws. She grinned as her teeth sharpen to a point. Tongue darting out to lick her lips a sinister laugh erupted in her chest.

Her steps light as a feather, she opened the front doors. Creaking open the lights were off, a cold chill in the air, not a sound was made.

You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are..." She sang softly. "I just want to talk."

Nobody had responded to her.

I,n the room next door Wormtail was quivering with fear. At his master's directions, he had no choice but to obey. With shaky legs, he sneaked his way into the foyer.

"Ah! No!" He yelled as he took Sunniva in. Her head whipped around, eyes black as night and teeth as long as daggers. He scrambled back slamming the door behind him.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked cooly. "Not scared of the kitten are you?"

"Ma-Master- master kitten? No-no sh-she" unable to form a sentence Voldemort was growing tired of this nonsense. "She's huge! Master no... I can't"

"Very well wormtail. Very well. You may hide and cower like that rat you are" he said dismissively.

Sunniva threw open the doors roughly knocking them off their hinges. Narcissa and Draco were sitting calmly in front of the fireplace jumped at the banging of the doors crashing against the floor. Severus groaned covering his face.

"Sunniva!" Voldemort said with as much as love as someone of his personality could manage.

Sunniva tilted her head looking at him. She grinned. Saliva dripping from her mouth. She pointed a claw at her family. Severus grew worried once he took rhe sight of her in.

"Oh yes, I understand Sunniva. You've come for them have you not?" Voldemort snapped his fingers. Wormtail scrambled forward taking the wine glass from him. Standing tall, his black robes dragging behind him as he stepped forward.

Bellatrix cowered lightly still scared from what she had to suffer from Narcissa but seeing Sunniva in her side that she knew her Master was very fond of she couldn't help but find a new type of hesitation grows from the weariness of the girl. This was new.

"Yes I want my family," Sunniva said her voice coming out scratchy. "I want them unharmed, untouched and if so much as a hair is missing from their heads someone is dying today"

"Tsk tsk" Voldemort shook his head lightly. "I assure you they are whole and intact." He stepped closer. "Why were you hiding My beautiful Sunniva? Where were you hiding from me? How is the child in which you carry?"

Black eyes to red Sunniva grinned. "What do you want Tom?"

Voldemort grew irritated once more with the young girl. He hates that she called him by his disgusting muggle father's name. Refraining from punishing her he laid a hand on her shoulder leading her into the room.

"What I want is for you to come home," he said softly.

"Then why are you withholding my family?" She growled. Voldemort sighed smiling greedily.

"I had to get you to come home somehow?" He said trailing his long bones finger down her face.

Severus watched with anger. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her to come but he should have known better than to think she would sit idly. Draco wouldn't take his eyes away from the corner. Narcissa's eyes were on her daughter's form.

She hated it so much whenever Sunniva would give in to the dark part of her even if she was doing it for their sakes. She still hated it. She knew that with each giving in, Sunniva would lose a small part of herself each time.

Sunniva's eyes met a newcomer's beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Voldemort looked to see what had taken her attention.

"Ah, I see you're interested in who this is... Yes, I'm sure you remember Meghan...yes yes of course you remember Meghan. She is like a sister to you yes?"

"Yes..." Sunniva said not letting her lynx up. She didn't trust what was happening.

"This is Saphira." He whispered. "She's come a very long way to meet you. She's been searching for the last of her family and I found her." Voldemort went back to his chair snapping his fingers for his wine.

After several minutes of the two girls sizing each other up. One of the men, a new member of the Death Eaters had underestimated Sunniva and her patience because when he stepped forward to make Sunniva chill out, her hand shot outwards and she clenched his neck hard.

The man clawed at her hand, face turning red, Sunniva looked him in his eyes squeezing one last time. A sickening crunch sounded in the room. The man struggled no more his head lolling to the side she dropped him.

'Thump!'

"Beautiful..." Saphira whispered, looking at Sunniva with wonder.

"I'm growing tired of this. Severus, tell her to calm down. I won't hurt any of you. I have no reason to. I just want to talk"

"Turn back Sunrise. Everything is fine" Severus said getting up, to take her in his arms. Sunniva watched him closely letting him touch her. She sighed, her body returning to normal. "All intact love" he murmured kissing her head.

Looking back at the blonde girl Sunniva felt a small part knew her. "What's your last name?" She asked.

Saphira stepped forward, holding her hands out she allowed a small flame ignite in her palm.

"I'm your sister"


	2. Two- One of Us

Sitting down in my bedroom I glared out the window. Severus came in shutting the door behind him. Snapping me up by my arms. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were. I thought I told you were not to come." He gritted. "And what did you do to Lupin if you got away so easily? He said he would watch you."

"You didn't come back, Severus. I got worried. I was needing to ma-"

"That only thing you should be worried about Sunniva is keeping our child safe!" He roared. Shaking my shoulders he tighten his grip making me wince.

He's very angry with me...

_You deserve it, coming here endangering his child. What a dumbass._

"I shouldn't have to beg you to listen to me. I shouldn't have to beg you to put our child first. You still act like a child... You're very obviously not ready for the responsibility of being a mother."

_Ouch! Where's Madam_ _Pomfrey_ _when you need her?_

"Severus..." I began, feeling hurt and angered at the same time. I need he was kind of right. This is the second time I've tossed myself into the fire. At least I didn't burn psychically unlike the way he's burning me emotionally. I have a funny feeling his forgiveness only goes so far.

"I couldn't come back to you because he knew... Because the caring we share for each other had been obvious. We did not hide it well." His shoulders sagging he covered his face. "Sunniva. You must not anger him. You mustn't. Just do as your told. I wanted to keep you from this life. I wanted to keep you from getting hurt any longer but now I see that was very foolish of me."

"What's going to happen?" I asked quietly. My heart hammering, lemon kicking up a storm, and my mind wouldn't stop being a sarcastic shit head!

"I don't know" Severus whispered. "I honestly truly don't know."

Severus was told to leave to go perform a task and he went as quietly as one would expect he would. He did not fight nor yell. He simply bowed his head thanked the dark lord and he left.

I stared at the door he left from for quite a long while. It was hard for me to accept the fact that I in the end would have never won this little battle. What did I expect would happen when I came here? That I would take them all on? That I could possibly win?

I swear I could be so stupid at times. Extremely stupid.

"Why the long face Sunni?" Voldemort asked. "Aren't you happy to be home?"

Draco grabbed my hand squeezing it. He was trembling. I squeezed back trying to get him to calm down. I needed him to be calm. Him showing fear wasn't going to help us.

"UNHAND ME!" Narcissa yelled ripping from the man grasp who was holding unto her. "This is my home and I will not be treated this way"

"Ah... Narcissa thank up for joining us" Voldemort said.

"Mum..." Draco muttered looking at Narcissa sadly.

"Don't speak" I whispered as quietly as I could. "Don't speak"

Bellatrix snarled, glaring at the man who had chosen to toss Narcissa down on her face. Making her head bounce. I jumped up.

"No! You will not treat my mother this way!" I snapped. "You will not!" I was halfway across the table when Voldemort shot his wand at me making me slam back into my chair. I groaned, rubbing my back.

"Behave yourself Sunniva. Behave yourself. Not in front of our guests..."

The girl Saphira was looking not very comfortable. If anything she was actually looking a bit frightened. She looked at me catching my eyes. Her bottom lip was sucked in her mouth just as mine was. A tremor to her left hand just as mine did when I was nervous.

She had similar ticks to me. Her eyes glowed yellow for a split moment, she squeezed them tight taking deep breathes.

Who was she really? How come my father never told me about her? Did he even know?

"Saphira, please take a seat" Voldemort motion to the chairs. "Sunniva your place is beside me. I expect you to come to me now"

Severus said not to anger him. He said to do as I am told. Give one last squeeze I stood walking around the table, I held my hand out to Narcissa to help her up. The man who had shoved her did not try and stop me. He stepped back allowing us room.

Leaning her forehead against mine she calmly and with what dignity she had left, lifted her chin taking her place by her son.

This was complete madness. This was not what I wanted for my family.

Taking my place next to him, Nagini curled up at my feet, raising her head into my lap. I touched her gently. At least she was sort of a comfort. Sort of.

"Meghan has done well and made contact with the werewolves she has. Fenrir Greyback has given his allegiance to me once more. She should be back soon, She and your two classmates Flint and Pucy have done so well in fact that I have officially granted the two young boys the honor of being marked. I think with this achievement they deserve don't you?" He asked smiling at me. I suppressed the small shudder.

No, I didn't want them to be marked. Adrian didn't want this. He had told me so. Marcus on the other hand was very keen on being a great Death Eater. The friendship we once had did not matter to me much anymore. He was just as ruthless as his father.

Draco caught my eye, swallowing hard. I nodded my head at him subtly.

"My lord maybe Pucy should be made to prove himself more. I think he isn't fully there with his potential" I said straightening my back.

"How so?" He asked looking curious.

"I know Adrian. He is one of my best friends. He's a great duellist but he also has to be challenged. He's cocky. Thinks he deserves something on the first sign of achievement that kind of trait could be very bad for us. He needs to be given more tasks or something very more challenging"

Voldemort folded his hands looking down the long table in thought. "Gibbon!" He called making the man who had brought Narcissa in to jump to attention. "Gibbon come here."

Gibbon scrambled forward-looking frightened.

"Call in Wormtail. I need his arm"

"My lord" he bowed running out of the room. Bellatrix leaned forward in her chair slightly

"I can give you my arm my lord..." She said softly. "Please"

Voldemort looked at her disgusted. "Not now Bella I am still very awfully upset with you." He said dismissing her. I glanced at her finding her forewarn and looking disgruntled.

"Ma-Master... I-I don't u-understand" Wormtail wheezed.

"Give me your arm Wormtail"

Wormtail looked down at my arm, I couldn't but kind of enjoy this small moment. Seeing as I am literally right next to him, he still did not choose to use me to call the Death Eaters. He had chosen to make Wormtail scream.

I smirked down at my lap, listening to his screams. Wormtail screaming was one of my favorite sounds. It's too bad I had to Obliviate him after taking his memory. I wish he could have remembered our amazing time together with Severus and his mental torture.

Dropping to the floor he whimpered clutching his arm, I snuck a glance at Saphira. Her mouth was open looking utterly confused.

"Have you found what you were longing for Saphira? Are you proud to be a Gaunt now?" I asked letting my bitchy side show. She fidgeted in her seat. "You should have stayed away" I lifted my chin closing my eyes.

Voldemort laughed.

"Yes, there's only room for one Slytherin Queen, halfling" I crossed my legs caressing my stomach.

"I never... I never meant any disrespect" she whispered. I glared at her.

"You come here claim to be my sister. You come here looking for your family. You don't know me. You've come to a pit of vipers where your place among us is to be earned not given. And I am very sorry but if you do share my blood, it does not give you an automatic place here." Many of the Death Eaters began filing in. I stood up. "Out with you girl. This is not your home, this is not your place and you have no right to be here bearing witness to our gathering."

Saphira scrambled to her feet, Bellatrix cackled gleefully. I knew I was being harsh but I was a protector. I protected those I love. It's what I do best. If she was my sister... Truly my sister then she shouldn't fall into the trap that I was forced to be apart of. She was safer far away.

She may have found my killing amusing but that was nothing to what I was willing to do. It was nothing compared to what I have done. Ripping a man's throat out... Ripping my father's heart out and proceeding to eat that said heart. Well, that was nothing compared to what I would do for my child. Severus may think I am not ready to be a mother but I sure as hell won't let my child be affected as I have.

I would not let my son suffer as Severus and I have.

"I said GET OUT!" I roared. Slamming my palms against the table. The Death Eaters coming in looked at me wearily. "Take your places you imbeciles! Or you can join Carrow and Northmann in death. Pathetic!" I snapped.

"Settle... Settle" Voldemort said calmly. Waving me to sit down.

"Ah there..." Voldemort said looking content. Adrian stepped in with Meghan at his side. She walked with power face hard as stone she sat beside me. Gibbon gave her a look of pleasure. She grinned licking her lips, he took that as encouragement but it was A young boy that took his place behind Meghan who took that as an insult. His fist landed right in Gibbons's eye.

"No look" he grunted deeply. Meghan smirked at me when I rose my eyebrow in question.

"Sunni meet Occidenus but he goes by Denus. He's a werewolf. My appointed bodyguard."

"Appointed bodyguard?" I asked.

"Fenrir found my charming looks worry protecting"

"Charming looks or charming arse?" Adrian asked grinning. He was supporting a busted mouth and a black eye. He waved at me. "Don't worry Darling. Denus here was sparing with me a bit ago. Great guy"

Looking at Denus I sized him up. He was tall, nice build blue stunning eyes, and the smile of a killer. "Curious you got the name killer Denus. With a smile like that, im surprised Meghan isn't dead" I commented. Denus smiled at me showing off his small points. "Where's your hand?" I asked pointing at the lovely replacement where a hand show be.

"Lost it to a game of chance. That chance being Meghan and whether or not she could take me."

Meghan was looking like she had just been told she was now pure royalty.

"You took his hand..." I muttered. "Now how did you take that?"

"Cut it off. Thanks, aunty Bells!" She yells across the table lifting a glass of wine that was placed in front of us all.

Denus placed his hand on her shoulder looking straight ahead. Voldemort looked at him and said nothing.

The meeting was a bit dull at first but it slowly was getting better. Saphira apparently was being given quite the show for being new around here because Goyle came in with her on the orders that he go and fetch her.

"I just want her to be truly introduced to you properly. I want them all introduced to you properly. It's only right"

I did not give a damn about how I was introduced to anyone and Severus not being here yet when everyone else was... It wasn't sitting well with me.

"Where is Severus?" I asked. "Was he not supposed to be here?"

"He should be here any second. He doesn't need to hear the boring parts. He's much too viable to have bored."

"Am I not Viable?" I inquired smartly.

"Very viable my dear."

Saphira was forced on her knees beside several other young new members. Severus strode in his cape billowing behind him. "Sorry I am late my lord. Took me longer than expected." He said sitting on his other side. He glanced at Draco. Looking momentarily confused at seeing him there.

This was the first full meeting where Draco had been made to stay. He was sitting where Lucius sat and it made me uneasy.

"Some of you are new here," Voldemort said standing up and walking around. "Some of you yet do not know about my dear see cousin, Sunniva. She is very special to me. So special that she has unique gifts, talents that you do not possess. I would like for you to know her. She's going to be bringing a child into our ranks"

Severus and I looked at each other. What was he up to?

"She is carrying Severus' unborn child. How lovely is that?" He asked looking around. "That he was blessed to mate with my last surviving- no... Not last. Saphira. Get up, child." He ordered. Saphira stood up clenching her fists. Severus fixated his gaze on her. She trembled slightly but brought herself together promptly. "John was a very busy man. This is his bastard child"

There were a few laughs.

"She's also a half breed. Not entirely human" he tapped her face gently. "Go sit next to your sister Saphira."

She rushed forward, wormtail yanked a chair between Meghan and I for her to sit in. I kept my eyes off her. Meghan didn't look very please by this. She scowled offended.

"Sunniva, please. Tell these newcomers what we expect"

What is he playing at? This was very uncharacteristic of him. He's never done this before.

Never.

Severus nodded at me to do as I was told. His black eyes were narrowing dangerously. Standing up I straighten out my dress.

Honestly... This was so preposterous. I'm a seventeen-year-old girl, a pregnant seventeen-year-old girl. What did he truly think this would do? Give me respect? High rank? They didn't fear me because I was a young woman. They feared me some of them feared me. The ones who's seen me in my unnatural form. My cursed form.

Looking from Severus to Draco and Narcissa I knew I had a lot riding on this. Now Meghan and Adrian were here.

And Saphira.

A girl who just came to look for her family, an innocent young girl. She got unlucky and now she would have to suffer too.

Hissing at Nagini to get up on the table she did as I asked. The few people who were there that did not know I could communicate with her made them look at me with the same disgust I was very used to seeing by now.

"I am John Morfin Northmann, daughter. Granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt, Cousin of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I am descendent of Salazar Slytherin and I am your Slytherin Queen"

Someone shoot me in the face. Shoot me in the face. I'm not a public speaker.

"You want to be one of us? Do you want to rule the world? Show the mudbloods and the disgusting muggles where they truly belong? No, you're not one of us. Not yet! You must prove yourselves, show us that you believe in our cause of taking the Ministry of Magic down, they make us hide from those who fear us! We should be feared! We should be the nightmare that haunts their children's sleep. We should be the stories they tell to make people listen. No... We shouldn't be the villains they make us out to be. We're on the right side of history! We will restore our place in society ans we will reconstruct the Ministry of Magic after we tear rhe system down brick by brick, we will terrorize, murder, kidnap, destroy every single man, woman ans child who dare stand in our way"

"We!" I slammed my hands down. "Are not so easily intimidated by those who call themselves the order. We are not so easily fooled by those who think they can just take us the way!"

Some of them began clapping. Screaming in their agreements.

"To imprison us!" I shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Murder us!" I stood on my chair.

"Yeah!"

"We are lord Voldemort's army and we bow to no man but our Lord Voldemort!" Getting on the table I tossed my cape. "The ministry will fall and we will take back what is ours!"

Receiving my standing ovation from a speech I have no idea where it came from, I plastered a sadistic grin to my face bowing low to the Dark Lord.

"That was a lovely speech but who are you really. You're just a girl"

As I looked at the man who spoke I narrowed my eyes. "And who are you?" I asked ignoring him" he was very large and very vicious looking. His grey hair matted looking just as dirty as his long yellowish nails. He grinned showing off his pointed teeth.

I had a feeling who he might have been seeing how Denus just cowered lightly. The man was wearing the Death Eater robes something I know the Dark Lord might not have been fully glad about.

"Fenrir Greyback" he sneered a deep roaring laugh vibrating from his chest.

"Fenrir," I said smoothly walking down the table I demanded Yaxley and Goyle help me down. "Let me give you a piece of advice."

Bellatrix began laughing hysterically with Meghan. I wish they wouldn't. This whole getting into character was starting to feel very real to me and I would rather it didn't. It was just an act.

_Just an act._

"And what will that advice be," he said in a booming voice. I grinned sweetly up at him.

"You give me respect..." I said pointing my wand at his chest "I give you respect" backing up I pointed at myself "You disrespect me, well don't disrespect me I promise you it won't end well"

He walked forward. I shook my finger. "ah ah... I wouldn't do that if I were you." Severus had risen with a few of the older Death Eaters. I pointed at them "they won't take kindly to that type of hostility to their family"

"Sunniva..." Voldemort said looking highly amused when I turned around to look at him. "You've got quite the way with words. I think they get the point, my sweet child. Come sit back down. You're with child you should be resting"

_You... Oh... One of these days I am going to smack the hell out of you._

**_____**

Upon the others dismal only the ones in the inner circle remained except for Severus. He could not stay, he said he has to return to Order.

Meghan dismissed Denus demanding he wait in her room here at the Manor. Saphira stayed sitting next to me as I had grabbed her cloak stopping her from leaving.

It was better she just stays and sees for I had a nasty feeling she would be getting marked. Someone was getting the mark.

Adrian and Marcus bowed low saying their goodbyes being granted time to spend with their family instead of getting the mark. I sagged mentally in relief that it was their reward. I didn't want Adrian to suffer more.

"Ah, Draco..." Voldemort grinned his face scrunching up showing all his small and pointy teeth. "How was being at your first meeting?" Draco didn't respond he looked at me. "Go on don't be shy do tell"

"It- it was informative" Draco spoke up his voice becoming slightly higher.

"Yes..." Voldemort nodded. "Yes... Well down to business. Your father failed me. He failed our cause and I am going to be very gracious to you. I am going to offer you the choice of a lifetime. I am going to give you a chance to redeem your very old and very noble pureblood family"

_No... Not Draco. Not Draco._

Narcissa's face hardened. She twitched lightly.

"I have a task for you. One in which only you can achieve. In Hogwarts. The pest Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been standing in our way for much too long. In order for you to complete this task, I will ask you to please put our your left arm"

No...

My eyes widen in horror as I realized what would happen. Lucius didn't want this. Nobody wanted this for him. Draco looked frightened as he hesitated.

"Go on Draco, this is a high honor to be given the-"

"Be quiet Bella" Voldemort demanded. He turned back to Draco taking his left arm wrapping his hand around his wrist. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you pledge your allegiance to me, recognizing me as your Lord and accept my mark?"

Draco swallowed hard. Looking him into to eyes he lowered his gaze. "Yes, my lord"

"Sunniva you may hold him still," He said. I rushed forward wrapping my arms around him the best I can. Narcissa was showing no emotion not even daring to look at Draco. I grabbed his left elbow, my right hand on his stomach, I leaned my forehead against his spine. He was trembling.

I knew by the way Draco had tender that Voldemort put his wand to his arm.

Soon Draco had out a loud scream, clasping to his knees. I held on tight, tears falling down my face. Narcissa had made a whimper with Meghan.

I wouldn't dare look to see how Saphira was taking this. She was not important right now. Draco was my priority.

Shaking, he withered on the ground, I held his face in my hands pressing my forehead against his listening to his screams. "Shh..." I whispered. "I'm here Draco. You're going to be fine"

I watched the snake rise from his skin high in the air and dive right back in. His blood pouring down the cut in his arm right where the mark will lay.

As Draco shuddered for the last time he whispered hoarsely for me to let him get up with the last dignity he had left.

He got up from the floor and turned to face the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was standing in the same spot as before, with a pleasing smile, a sickening smile that he had given Meghan and I when he had marked us.

The look as if he was going to cut us open and be examined all in the name of fun. That was a look I liked having bestowed on me.

"Now that you are one of us, I will tell you this task. In order to redeem your family's fall from grace Draco. I need you to understand that before the end of the year Albus Dumbledore is to be dead, I don't care how you do it, but you shall not fail me. This is your one and only chance at redeeming your father and trust me when I say-" he paused glaring hard in my direction "I will not hesitate to kill you, and your family. You shall not fail me."

My heart was hammering as I gripped Draco's hand. Bowing low, I pulled Draco to the side.

Saphira was caught like a centaur in the moonlight for she did not have the sense to move quick enough.

Voldemort has her withering on the ground screaming in agony as he used the Cruciatus curse on her. Biting my bottom lip I kept my eyes trained ahead willing every part of my body not to look at her.

She just wanted to know her family...

  
Leaning over her, he slashed her arm open repeating the horrific branding process.

"Family is family and you shall be one of us," he said caressing her hair.

Dropping to my knees beside her I pulled her head on my lap, comforting her as she screamed begging for death.

"Draco is to learn Occlumency before the start of the school year. Get it done" Voldemort strode from the room the doors slamming shut behind him.

"You'll be fine soon Saphira. It's almost over" I whispered. Meghan and Draco got on the ground. Narcissa placed her hands on mine and Draco's shoulders.

"He's never going to let us go," she said quietly. Glancing up at her I leaned my head onto her leg.

"Dumbledore will die. Even if I have to kill him myself. I refuse to lose more people that I love to this sickening cause"


	3. Three- Baby Countess

I had just got done calling my elves back to the Manor to tell them to go to Sirius, to stay there, and only come when called upon but Daisy... My very loyal Elf refused to leave my side. She made a bed in the corner of my room. She was not leaving me. Making my way to the sitting room to have breakfast with Meghan and Draco as we planned I found that Denus had stuck true to what he was told to do, all morning so far he's refused to leave Meg's side. It was a bit uncomfortable to be able to talk with her without him being there. I don't know the guy and I am not willing to start spilling with him lurking over her like a shadow.

The door behind us cracked open, Saphira stepped through her hair a tangled mess it looks like a bird had gotten tangled in it. She was wearing a heavy knitted jumper and some serious fluffy pants.

"Baby countess cold?" Denus sneered. "How about something nice and warm straight from the tap?"

Saphira glared at him, tears pricking her eyes. I stood up. "I don't know what you mean nor do I care to know but you are speaking to a guest in my home rudely. I do not find those manners suitable. Either you can leave or I suggest you do not speak to Saphira that way."

"It's f-fine" Saphira hiccuped. "I'm just going to go get ready"

"Corpse bitch"

I glared at the other teen werewolf that was sitting in the corner. I wasn't finding this whole be welcoming to all those who sided with us an easy task. These wolves were disrespectful. "Excuse me," I said, straightening out my dress I walked out of the sitting room.

Saphira was sitting on the top steps of the manor.

"Hello," I said taking a seat next to her. She looked at me her bright blue eyes shining with small tears.

"Hi" she whispered laying her head on her knees.

"I know we haven't spoken... Properly yet." I said playing with my wand. "But I just want you to know that we don't condone that type of behavior here. I'm sorry if what he has said rendered you uncomfortable and I also wanted you to understand that... That I am here for you. Even if we don't know each other. You're one of us now. We protect our own."

"No, The Malfoy's protect their own. I am just an intruder who got forced to stay. What they say doesn't bother me, I am very used to their kind talking to me that way." She fumbled with her hands.

"To be honest Sunniva this wasn't what I was looking for..." She took a deep breath making a fireball in her hands rotating it. I watched it with interest. How was she doing that? I accidentally did that without meaning too but she was doing it willingly. "My mother gave me a letter saying I would find my father here. She abandoned me you know" she looked at me. "My mother Exodus, she left me in the community we lived in at the neighbor's doorsteps when I was only eight years old. Gave the people I would stay with a letter to give me when I turned fifteen."

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Saphira smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"So am I. I am truly sorry because I thought that finding you would answer so many questions. My mother wasn't always easy to deal with, she found me rather odd. It was hard for the community to accept me because I am a halfling as you called it."

"I didn't mean to be rude with you I just thought if I was mean enough you'd leave, you would escape this madness before he took you" I held my hand out. "Let's start over. Hi I'm Sunniva Malfoy"

Saphira smiled lightly placing her hand in mine. "Saphira Northmann and I am your half-sister"

"I don't believe in the half-sibling term. You're my sister. I am curious though, what's the story behind you?"

She grinned. "My mum. She lured our father in with the intent of killing him. She would have to had he not been so extremely good looking. She said she has never seen a wizard look so tasty yet worth skipping a meal for"

I stared at her in shock. What did she even mean? community? My father tasty? Meal?

Looking at her skin I noticed she was a bit more on the pale side, so was I but that came from my mother. Her eyes flashed yellow for a split second and then she took one giant breath pressing her hands to her chest she tossed her head back.

Her ears grew to a small point, her hands supporting black little claws and her eyes were black. She had fangs poking out from her upper lip.

"Mums a Vampire"

I made a very high pitched intake of air, feeling dizzy I shook my head lightly. "That's... Wow," I whispered.

Oh, that's gold. John spoke about mating with anyone other than a pureblood to be worth dying for a terrible dishonor. Yet here he was sleeping with beings not even human. What a hypocrite.

Shaking her head really fast she returned to normal. "Yeah. Mum didn't like having a halfing. Thought it disgraceful as the community did. Vampires mating with Wizards. They didn't like the idea of it. So when I turned fifteen I packed my bag and I've been on the road since. Looking everywhere for you. I've finally tracked you down to here. To find pureblood supremacy... And the drive to kill innocents because of their blood status. Seeing Fenrir was kind of surprising. His mindless gang of teen wolves attacked me on my way through England at first. Absolutely ruthless they are."

"They attacked you? Why would they do that? You didn't start anything did you?" I asked. I hope she didn't think I was prying too much on her life.

Saphira frowned yanking her up into a bun sticking her wand it. "I was just walking up an alley in London when they grabbed me. Fang, oddly enough that's his name. Fang and he calls me a corpse bitch. That's really original. Real nice. He's the one who grabbed me. Told me leeches didn't belong around here. I'm not even full blood! I can't do anything special. I'm more of a soft kitten than anything."

"If you're a kitten then really are sisters and don't worry about this Fang. If I say the word im sure the Dark Lord will gladly have him removed. They may be in league with him but he doesn't care much for them. Finds them a bit disgusting."

"He tried to get into my head when he found me. The only good thing about the living dead gene is you can't get inside their heads. Unbreakable barrier reason being dead."

"But you're not actually dead are you?" I smiled at her warmly bumping shoulders. She tossed her head back laughing.

"No, I am not dead. I may have the baby fangs, the claws, and pointy ears but I am more witch than anything."

We stayed quiet for the longest time listening to the small chatter flowing from the rooms close by. She slowly got up pulling a crumpled photo out of her pocket. Passing it over to me, I stared down at it in confusion.

I was hardly above the age of two. My father had me on his lap, pressing his cheek against mine. My mother was leaning against his knees, her bright green eyes glistening in the sunlight. My father shook his curls in my face making me toss my head back giggling.

"He left this photo behind. It's the only thing I have of his. It's the only reason I even know what he looks like." She whispered. "I used to stare at this photo jealousy coursing through my veins. I wanted to be you"

I inhaled deeply, looking at her I grabbed the back of her head pulling her to me. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You don't want to be me Saphira. John was a disgusting man and he was even crueler as a father. He made me who I am, caused me to be here, killed my mother and he played a hand in cursing me. It is because of him that one day my son will be motherless. You got lucky not knowing him. He may would have done something awful to you too."

Saphira cried silently on my shoulder. I promised I wouldn't cry anymore because of that man but having a sister well that changes things. I cried for the joy I felt in knowing she was spared the torture of that man who had destroyed my future happiness.

"Isn't this sweet... Vamprina and the Viperess. What a beautiful family reunion"

Fang was leaned against the staircase grinning at us showing off his points. His mangy matted black hair hung in his face covering his white irises. I went to stand up but Saphira was down the stairs in seconds crouching over him her fangs bared.

"A little vamp like you... I'm shaking" He growled sarcastically. She wasted no time slamming her fists to his throat cutting off his airflow.

"Don't talk to my sister like that. You can call me whatever you want but you will respect her." She spoke lowly.

Meghan and Draco came out of the sitting room looking at what was going down. Draco's eyes widened in shock. He leaned over slightly taking in her fangs, he jumped back. "MERLIN'S BEARD SHE'S A VAMPIRE!"

Saphira let Fang up backing away from him she cooled down standing in front of me.

"Cool!" Draco grinned. "She could have eaten John with you."

"Nice Draco... Real nice" Meghan shook her head crossing her arms.

"What?" He asked confused. All of us went around him. "What I say?!"

*** * ***

Strapping on my boots, I pulled on my cloak Narcissa was in Lucius' study waiting for me by the fireplace. I needed to go see Ollivander.

The plans for his kidnapping were taking place and it was my job to make sure everything was in order. To make sure there were no security measures in place that would make the task difficult.

"You'd think me being twenty-five weeks pregnant would give me the benefit of not being sent out," I grumbled getting into the fireplace with her.

"Yes well it's best we just get this over with first then you can complain to me when we get lunch. Draco is meeting us in Knockturn Alley so let us be quick" tossing down the powder we spun green flames erupting around us.

Landing in the leaky cauldron, we made our way to Ollivanders. Narcissa had Lucius' wand to be examined while I snooped around. Turning into the alleyway I crouched down to be illusioned.

I found this incredibly ridiculous. What was the point in napping Ollivander? He was just an old wandmaker. What could Voldemort want with him? But as he said it was my job to do as I am told not to ask questions.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy" Ollivander greeted opening up the door making the bell chime. "I've been expecting you"

The fu-crackers.

Pressing as far as I could I crouched down on my hands and knees, crawling over top of their feet. I tugged lightly on her dress to let her know I was inside.

Honestly...

"You've been expecting me?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, I've been wondering when Lucius wand would be brought in for inspection I thought Draco would be carrying it now that Lucius is... indisposed"

That makes sense. It is true. His wand would go to Draco seeing as he is the son. The Malfoy heir.

"Oh yes that exactly why I am here." She pulled the wand out. Slowly I crept to the back dodging all the stack boxes I began casting small detecting spells. Making sure the place was clean of enchantments.

So far it was squeaky clean in a sense but all this dust was making it very hard for me not to sneeze.

How do babies even do it? Knees and hands were beginning to hurt.

As I waved my wand over in a corner there was a small vibration. I stilled, looking behind me to make sure he hadn't heard it, I crept forward.

A very small chest was rattling lightly. Curiosity spiking in me, I flicked my wand at it making it shrink in size, I stuffed it into my bag along with a few spare wands.

Hitting a cabinet to fall over, I rushed forward as he excused himself. I shoved the door open making the bell chime.

Ollivander hobbled back to the front. "Did- did you see someone, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"No, I didn't I think maybe it was one of those Demiguise they've been tearing London up left and right from what I've been told. It wouldn't surprise me much if one got inside your shop" Narcissa said smoothly

Once the door was shut we quickly made our way to Knockturn alley. Draco was waiting in front of The White Wyvern Pub. I didn't disillusion myself until I was right behind him.

"Boo," I whispered.

Draco jumped high in the air letting out a scream. I began giggling like crazy letting him see me.

"That wasn't funny Sunni!" He said clutching his chest.

Narcissa came into view. "Funny Sunni sounds like we should just start calling her funny don't you think Draco?"

"No mother because she isn't Funny she's asking to get punched in the face one of these days."

"Not while she's pregnant Draco," Narcissa said sternly. "Now come along Children. I'm hungry and I know for a fact Sunni is starving. That child makes her seem like she hasn't seen food in a month"

"Excuse me... I can't help it that my child makes me hungry. I swear if he doesn't come out chunkier than a monkey I will be very upset. I'm not gaining all this weight for fun you know." I said slightly annoyed with them.

"You're beautiful Sunniva. I'd bang you pregnant and all"

"DRACO!" Narcissa and I said at the same time.

"What? It's true!"

*** * ***

  
Once we arrived back at the manor I gave my findings to Voldemort letting him know that the streets and Ollivanders were enchantment-free. No one was going to have problems taking Ollivander from his home.

"Excellent. Excellent. You are free to go"

Bowing low I thanked him for his task and left the room as fast as I could. I was missing Severus so much. I just wanted to leave with him. I wanted to take my family with me too.

Bellatrix was leaning against the kitchen counter when I came in for a glass of water. She smiled at me. "How is the little baby?"

"Kicking, making me feel hungry even though I just ate not even forty minutes ago."

"That's good... Sunniva, I am going to start training Draco this evening in Occlumency I think maybe it would be best if I was to teach him on his own for the first few lessons. He seems to like you more than he should and he will get distracted."

"You know Bella," I said facing her. "I think that's an excellent idea because I am incredibly tired and would like nothing more than to go soak in a nice hot bubble bath and imagine myself light years away from this place where Sev and I can raise our son. ALONE"

And with that, I did just that.


	4. Four- Bumps and Bridges

Putting the payphone back in its place. I leaned against the glass sighing loudly. We were getting close to completing our task and I was desperate to get alone time, time with Severus. I haven't seen him in over a week or received any letters. I had a strong feeling he was almost ignoring me.

I found it silly that my mind was pushing the notion. Severus wouldn't ignore me. He may have done that before we were expecting but now that our child was the most important person in his life he wouldn't shut me out.

Grabbing the receiver I put it back to my ear shoving in a coin.

"Telephone operator," the woman said.

"Yes I need to be directed to Granger residence of Hampstead, London"

"Hold please"

Several dials and beeps came through the receiver then a soft cool voice answered. "Granger Residence, Mrs. Granger speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Yes, hello Mrs. Granger this is Sunniva Malfoy, I'm a friend of Hermione's from school. Is she home?"

"Wait one moment," she said I tapped my nails against the door. A muffled voice came through. "HERMIONE! YOU HAVE A FRIEND ON THE PHONE!"

"WHO IS IT!"

"A Sunday Mouthtoy!"

I began giggling just as Hermione's laugh came on the phone coming through clearly. "Sunniva Malfoy mum. Not Sunday Mouthtoy... Hi Sunni!"

"Hi, Hermione" I giggled wiping under my eyes. "That was the first time someone got my name wrong."

"Yes well... It is very old-fashioned" she mused giggling. "What's wrong? You've never called before is-"

" _Please insert more change_ "

"Are you using a payphone?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I am honestly very close to going to one of those muggle phone stores and get a cellphone. I hear they're very efficient. It would be great to just use it without waiting for Sam. Damn bird still has yet returned from Harry's" I grumbled annoyed. "I swear he's very close from being replaced"

"Oh..." Hermione whispered sadly. "Harry didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked perking up.

"Sam got badly injured."

"What!"

"Oh Sunniva I am so sorry" she whispered sadly.

"I'll write to you soon... I got to go" I wiped at my eyes.

_Oh, Sammy... No..._

Closing my eyes I turned on the spot. Arriving at Grimmauld I rushed inside. I said I was going to the store and I knew I couldn't be long but I was taking a chance for my owl.

Sirius jumped up from the sofa as I rounded the corner. "Sunshine!" He was looking like he has seen a ghost seeing as I've yet to contact any of them as I had left it to Severus to tell them what as occurred. Seeing Sirius now I could tell Severus had made no mention of my wellbeing. A bang came from the kitchen. A short plump redheaded woman came blazing from the room of the commotion.

"Where have you been?!" Molly yelled. I backed into the wall the curtain flying open.

"Filth Disho- Sunniva!" Walburga said a nasty smile forming on her face. "I've been wondering if you would ever show back up. Seeing as your taking your Death Eater duties very seriously"

I paled.

This is too much to handle. I suddenly got lightheaded leaning against the banister I frowned deeply. "Have any of you talked to Harry?" I asked softly.

There was so much commotion coming from several places in the house I would be very surprised if someone heard me.   
It was Ginny who did. She was standing behind me without my realizing it.

"Guys... I don't think Sunni feels very well." She said loudly. The two adults quit bickering mid-sentence.

"What's wrong little flower?" Sirius asked looking like the father figure most children dream of having.

"Have any of you talked to Harry?" I asked again. "Do you guys know what happened to my Sammy?"

Molly clutched her chest. "Harry told you?"

My blood began to boil. "No! Nobody told me anything! I just found out from Hermione! Now I want to know where my Sammy is because if I turn up at the Durselys I promise you. Muggles will die. That is my owl, my little owl and I am very pissed off!"

Sirius's eyes widen. "I'll go and see... Harry said he gave him to Tonks when she swung by. Just calm down little mama." He grabbed his wand off the table rushing out of the house with a faint 'crack' echoing.

Walburga turned to Molly "Your blood traitor ways will never be en-"

'Bang!'

"Hush up you dreadful woman!" Molly snapped.

At some point after a warm cup of tea and giving some tips to Ginny on defence spells she and her mother really had to leave. They were only supposed to be there at Headquarters long enough to drop off papers and to check up on Sirius and the others.

Helena came in a sat with me, a very sick Charlotte plopped down on the armchair looking like she was going to die any moment.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked eyeing her wearily. She waved me off groaning.

Helena spoke up. "Charlie thought it would be a wonderful idea to take her on a ride. Mind you I love my child and I trust her judgment very much but that boy... He's no go-"

"Mum!" Charlotte whined. "Leave Charlie out of this. It was my idea and well if I want to ride Dragons and have crazy -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence young lady! Besides I thought you like -"

"No we are not together and if you say we should be I'll scream. He's a git! He left me and I won't -"

"Char-"

"Hey!" I snapped. "I don't like this whole interrupting and not letting each other finish sentences. Either like each other speak or shut the hell up."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows hissing like a cat at me. Narrowing my eyes at her I scoffed. "Nice real original."

She shrugged laying her head back closing her eyes. Helena groaned. "I swear she takes after me more than I like and hee father. Well, I wish she would take after him more.

Charlotte jumped to her feet. "Let's not discuss this Mother. I left because of my father's issues. Do you want me to leave again because I damn will and this time I will stay away. Dumble be damn so Merlin's balls I will"

"Those twins!" Helena's face turned a deep shade of red. I struggled to my feet.

"Nice seeing you ladies. I'll just be in the kitchen waiting for Siri" padding my way out of the room I breathe a sigh of relief just as the bomb dropped.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"MUM! I WILL S-"

I slammed the door behind me hard, shutting them out. Kreacher crawled out of his den looking irritated beyond belief. "What's the matter with you Kreacher? You still don't like it here?" I asked softly. I went to bend over to hug him but he jumped back.

"Kreacher is mad at the little mother for saving Master Sirius." He announced not looking at me. "Kreacher wishes the little mother to leave him be until Kreacher wishes otherwise. Kreacher will be with Master Oscar."

He popped out.

Raising my hands in the air I punched gritting my teeth "OH FOR THE LOVE FUC-"

"Sunni..."

I turned on Sirius. "What is up with people in this house not letting people finish their sentences fucking hell!" I inhaled deeply then I saw the small cloth-covered object he was holding. My heart dropped.

"Sunni I am terribly sorry... Andromeda said he just passed away when I arrived."

"What?" My voice cracked, walking calmly over to him I lifted the cloth. There was my Sam, stiff as a board. With what oddly looked like a bullet hole in his side. "Is that... Did... Who.." Unable to speak I picked him up. "Oh, Sammy... No"

Tears filling my eyes they fell down my cheeks landing on his soft feathers.

"Harry tried to stop it but it appears Dudley and his friends like to hurt animals" Sirius whispered rubbing my back as I cradled my owl to my chest sobbing.

I know he's an owl but he was my owl and I loved him even if I did threaten to replace him. I could have never done that! He was my first owl. He was always so kind and loving even if he was a little slow but he always got the job done.

"I'm going to murder him" I growled. "How can someone be so cruel as to hurt a helpless animal! Sammy was kind!"

Sirius fumbled with trying to push me into a chair. "Yes... Yes I know but Sunniva, you can't just kill-"

"Watch me!" I screeched, holding Sammy tighter to me. "He killed my Owl! Sammy was a great! Slow but great!"

"Let's burry him first please before he lets off a smell" Sirius muttered sadly. I let him take the owl from me watching him pluck a few feathers out he passed it to me. "At least have a piece of him to remember him by"

Standing in the backyard in the little garden patch, Everyone that was here at the house was outside with us as we stared at the small little dirt mound that held my Sammy.

Sirius closed his eyes leaning against the shovel. "Here lies Sammy the Great, the dumbest and slowest of owls but great nonetheless. You died tragically but you forever be remembered by those whose windows you've broken, fingers you made bleed, and all the crackers have gone missing because you were a greedy little shit. I for one-"

"Sirius!" Helena snapped. I was glaring hard at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Sunni..."

Upon my arrival back to the Manor, I wiped my face once more in the bathroom coming out to find Saphira being coddled by Meghan.

I frowned. What in God's name was she crying about again? Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I have a sister but she really needs to pull it together! She's done nothing but cry this past week. I know she and Meghan had the pleasure of joining the Dark Lord today in doing a task... Surely he didn't let them go to crazy.

At least I hope not. She's very unstable. Saphira turns out to be only just an overly sensitive young girl. She had her mood swings that makes me a bit terrified of her at times and she's got extreme volatile outbursts but once she cools down she's a sobbing mess. To be quite honest I am so sick of it. I wish she pull herself together!

"Ah, Sunniva... You'll be proud to know that Madam Bones is taken care of" Voldemort said smiling. He was glancing at the two girls distasteful. "Yes well, I see that Saphira isn't as exciting as I hoped she be. Doesn't quite have the flair as you do."

Saphira sniffled. "I'm- I'm sorry my lord I've just never... I never killed before."

"Killed?" I asked slowly. "I thought you only wanted information"

Voldemort smiled. "Seeing as she was very gifted, I gave her the choice to join she refused me twice. I couldn't just leave her alive. She put up a good fight until your little sister here. Vampy as I call her got a little hungry at the sight of her blood"

That was interesting... Looking at Saphira she looked as if she was disgusted in herself. "I don't need it! I can survive without it" she defended.

Voldemort began to laugh hysterically as he seemed to have found this quite enjoyable watching her defend her actions. This was was a new side to him. He never laughed so much and it was a little disturbing.

"The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones was no match for Saphira. It took her by surprise to see a little Being in England." Meghan said. "But I still can't understand why you attacked her like that." She cringed still holding onto Saphira.

"It's because little Halflings like her need blood regardless of what she claims. As long as she drinks just a little she won't get the urge to rip throats out like an overly excited child on Christmas day" Denus said calmly.

Voldemort seemed to have vanished from the room without my noticing while they were discussing why she did what she did.

"So not only did you guys have an extraordinarily good time tearing up West Country with the Giants last week making it look like a Hurricane came down and tore the entire place up, but you also get to go on tasks with the Dark Lord where most of his loyal followers of many years have yet to do so," I said ticking them off with my fingers. "I get the whole being upset Saphira but honey pull yourself together! If you want to survive you're going to have to learn to let go of most of your emotions. They won't get you anywhere with all this moping. It's been weeks let it go and accept your fate as we all have."

I wasn't trying to be mean but it did come out a little harsher than I intended it to.

"You're right I should stop... I'm sorry if I failed you" Saphira muttered. "I'm trying"

"You didn't fail me in anyway Saph," I said pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me sniffling. "Just please I would like to get to know you and it would be an absolute kick in the gut if you came into my life just to be dangled in front of me only to be killed because you're too soft."

Later that night while we sat eating dinner Narcissa excused herself at some point finding that seeing Lucius's seat empty was too much to handle. It was hard on Draco and me as well. We missed him.

I found it a bit hard to swallow that I finally got a father only to have him taken from me. Draco was being a great help when he could. We both were trying our best to keep our mother out of the dumps. Bellatrix sure as hell wasn't helping very much with Narcissa.

All of us teens watched her leave frowning. Draco was looking just as every bit exhausted as I assumed he would be now that's he's dealt with Bella's training for over three weeks now.

It was then that I decided I should at least help him a little more. I've been as useful as a gum stuck to a bottom shoe in Draco's training. I wasn't allowed to help out anymore with the Death Eaters but I would be being sent in the morning back to Ollivanders for the finality of his abduction.

That's what I've been busy working on. Putting the plans in motion. I chose Fenrir to take part in this plot much to the Dark Lords' questioning on choosing him.

"My lord we must have him go on missions with the inner circle if we are to keep him on our side. The wolves are growing restless. They're demanding they take part in our raids. I suggest with Fenrir plays a part in a Capturing Ollivander and they can see that we aren't just using them to terrorize muggles then they won't turn on us"

His red eyes glimmered in thought. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Very well alert Greyback and let him know. And Sunniva do make sure Ollivander is closed. We don't want to lose any more magical blood than needed."

"Yes my lord" I bowed low.

It was that Friday morning when I snuck into the wand shop under an illusion charm that I locked the door sealing it with magic. Ollivander could be heard fluttering around in the back. Sealing the blinds down to cover the windows I flipped the close sign shutting the curtain. Opening my bag I began gathering up as many wands as I could.

As he came around the corner I thumped him on the back of the head very hard, making him drop painfully.

"Five... Four...-" I counted down.

Listening to the whistle of strong wind outside I ducked behind the counter just as the two Death Eaters and Fenrir came busting into the shop causing an explosion equivalent to using Bombarda.

"Took you long enough" I grinned showing myself to them. "I was beginning to think you weren't showing"

"Calm your claws mama" Sewlyn grinned at me as he pulled down his mask. "We're just on time"

"Enough of this" Fenrir snarled heaving Ollivander off the ground. "He's expecting us" I watched as they dragged him out. Putting my mask in place I slung the bag unto my back apperating with them, passing Diagon Alley going into the muggle side of London.

Brockdale bridge was full of people below us. The three men grinned evilly illiusoning themselves I followed suit being the first one to cast as severing charm at the wires holding the bridge up.

"MUGGLE SCUM!" Fenrir roared.

I watched the bridge collapse clean into two pieces sending a dozen cars straight down below into the river. All the muggles screaming running from the bridge as fast as they could I shot several spells at the buildings on the ends making the glass shatter falling to the ground at deadly speeds.

As much as I didn't want to harm the innocent I knew I had to do something to show I was on this side with great Loyalty to the Dark Lord and his plans.

With every Auror in the Ministry after us trying their best to round us up, havoc was even more necessary to make them scramble in circles.

We never reused the same people thanks to my extreme cautious planning. I was doing a great job at organizing our people to the Dark Lords' wants and needs. He was showing his fondness for me even more by keeping me out of the battlefield most of the time.

Abducting Ollivander was my first task in a while and it was my last too. He wanted to keep me safe and he expressed his want of keeping my child safe as well.

So much that Severus was going to finally be allowed to see me today. For my excellent behavior.

"It appears the Ministry is out of sorts on what to do..." Voldemort grinned. "Look Sunniva, Fudge has finally been pushed out just as you wanted"

He pushed the paper to me. I sat my muffin down to take a look. Glancing at Bella and Narcissa they seemed to be having a staring contest with two teen wolves that oddly enough have somehow ended up staying here. Wormtail backed into the corner sensing Saphira presence. Draco could be heard laughing in the distance at something she must have said.

Looking down at the paper it took everything in me not to grin. With everything that we've been busy doing the last two weeks all the long and tiring difficult planning has finally taken effect.

The two nasty and very well-publicized murders of Bones and Vance had done nothing to help since we made sure the muggles would get involved, the bridge collapsing, the muggle minsters assistant getting imperioed, and the abduction of Ollivander not to mention the dismal weather of breeding dementors. Well, it appears Fudge had been sacked and he had been sacked hard.

Rufus Scrimgeour was now the Minister of Magic. Head of the Aurors office, the old man looked like a lion, yellowish eyes well he had the impression of being tough and I knew from seeing him in action at Sirius trial that we definitely the man for the job.

It was clear that the Ministry has now taken action to understand that we the wizarding world was at war once more.

"It's a shame really," I said slowly. I looked into his beady red eyes.

"How so my child?" He asked looking intrigued.

"That it took the entire Wizarding community to finally come together united after years of this man's awful leadership to only began screaming for his resignation in a fortnight all because of two weeks of Death Eater activity. At least we're achieving more than what we planned for" I said taking a tentative sip of my tea.

"Soon we'll infiltrate the Ministry all together and make the Wizarding world all the better," he said, pushing his chair back Nagini slithered off his shoulders getting on to the ground. "I hear you have an appointment with for the baby today? I hope to hear all is well with the little one."

Bowing my head to him he waited to b shown the respect he requires before he left the room. Immediately everyone relaxed. Even Bella looked to be breathing a little better.

Finishing up my meal I wiped my hands off standing up, I began piling on some food unto a plate. The others watching me carefully.

"What are you doing girl?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"What's it look like im doing Aunt Bella? I'm feeding our prisoner. He's old and needs better care or else he'll die and I am not looking for more death on my hands. We've killed enough these past two weeks don't you think?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. I was daring someone to go against me.

After a handful of careful seconds passed and no one budged I took that as my Que. With the snakewood branch and basilisk fang tucked safely in my pockets I grabbed and pointed my wand at the pitcher of water and glass of milk to float behind me as I made my way down to the dungeon.

Ollivander was shackled to the wall looking ill. I wandlessly opened the door, making it swing open creaking loudly.

The old devishled man was crusty in old blood and grime from his session with the Dark Lord two days ago. It had made me sick to the core at seeing the torture he had to go through it reminded me of my first few months with the Dark Lord when he first returned. It wasn't pleasant at all but now I can thankfully say I've made him so proud of me that he treated me with special fondness that only I received. Nagini and I were the only ones who never got punished. Meghan was a close second as her snake ability made him fond of her too. Saphira would be third in line if she would get it together before he grows tired of her whimpering.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander" I smiled gently sitting the food down in front of him. "I brought you some food, don't worry it's from our table. Nobodies touched it but me I promise" I said fondly, I got down on the ground in front of him, picking up the spoon, getting a bit of porridge I spooned it out to him. I didn't want him to feel like he's lost his dignity so I tried to give him the most respect I could muster in a situation like this.

His knuckles were still lightly bleeding and badly infected. He wouldn't be able to feed himself. I knew that.

"You're... You're very kind Sunniva" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't worry Mr. Ollivander I won't let you die here. You'll get out eventually I promise"

It was silent while I fed him, giving him sips of his milk and then making sure he drank all the water.

"I brought some potions to help with the pain. I brewed them last night. This might sting a little. We need to fix your hands so you don't get an infection in your bloodstream" I gently grabbed his left hand uncorking the vial with my teeth I gently poured it over his wounds making him hiss under his breath.

"I need to run a diagnostic scan on you just to make sure you're alright. I hope you don't mind"

He smiled up at me. "Please do what you must young one" he waved me one sounding much better and light color returning to his cheeks. Slowly swiping my wand down his body, I looked at the handle waiting for his results.

"You have no internal injuries as far as I can tell. How's your head? Is it doing better?"

He stared up at me sadly. "What are you doing here Sunniva? You're having a child... This is no place for a baby"

Sighing I got back down beside him leaning against the wall. He reached his hand out pausing over my bump. I nodded to him letting him know he was allowed to touch me.

His wrinkly hand landed on my stomach as if he would break me. He rubbed his thumb gently. "When my wife was pregnant. She loved it when I would rub her belly."

"Sir..." I said slowly relaxing into his touch. If this helped him feel better I would come down the more just to make him comfortable. "I didn't know you had a wife or child"

A forewarn look settled on his features. He wiped under his eye. "I did at one time but during the first war, she has died in childbirth. Magic can do many things young Sunniva but it can't save everyone. You must remember that. In order for life to be born one must go."

"And... And the child?" I asked.

Sighing he removed his hand rubbing his dirty pants. "Stillborn"

"Oh," I gasped covering my mouth. "I'm so sorry"

"It's a price for life Sunniva. Not everyone is to survive. I feel as though Death needed my son more and when the time comes I too will greet him like an old friend for he has taken my son and my wife." Looking at me he clasped my hand in his. "I am not afraid to die. If I must die I would prefer to die with some dignity left and not like an animal" he picked up the chain letting it drop loudly clanking against the stones.

I knew how he felt. I was once here chained too... No sunlight, alone in the dark.

Determination settled in my chest. I would make sure he would get out of here.

"I know you were the one in my shop, who tapped me in the head," he said softly. I frowned my heart pounding. I was hoping he would never have known about that. "I harbor no hard feelings. Seeing you I understand you must-have a lot at stake being here" gesturing to my stomach I nodded my head. I did have a lot at stake but it wasn't my child I was worried about for if there was one thing I knew Voldemort badly wanted was power... And to not see our bloodline destroyed forever.

"I am sorry about that," I mumbled softly. He looked at me curiously humming lightly.

"You have a request I think. Don't you?" He asked.

Just like Dumbledore... Knowing before even speaking. I hate that type of knowing. It didn't settle well with me. Ever but I knew Ollivander was nothing like Dumbledore. He wasn't manipulated like that man was. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the two objects.

His eyes widened in awe. Trembling hands he took the objects. "Yes... I know what it is you seek. Oh, the power... I feel like in these old bones." Looking up at me with wonder he gestured to my wand. "But your wand alone is very powerful. What would you want with the recreation of Salazar's wand?"

"I have a dream that someone I love will need a wand when he returns... And this is the wand I wish for him to have. The Dark Lord will have want this wand for himself so I would prefer if the core will have this as well to balance it to be more fitting"

As I pulled the chest I stole from him from his shop out he nodded in recognition.

"I should have known that was you. Yes, this will make a most formidable wand indeed."

"Can you make it? I'll get you everything you need" I whispered. Pulling his wand out from my inner pocket. "I swiped it from Peter. He's not very intelligent I must say"

Ollivander chuckled. "You are most cunning child. Most deceiving I must admit. Give me two days and your wand shall be ready. My wand is all I require"

When Severus arrived at lunchtime I excused myself quickly from the housing guests making my way to my brooding guy. He showed no emotion keeping impassive as he held his arm out to me.

Turning on our heels our capes bellowed behind us, we walked quickly to the gates with no warning he grabbed me a little tighter. In a twist, we shot upward Apparating with a loud ' _Crack_!'

We landed in an alley close to a little muggle hospital.

"Sunni..." He whispered softly, brushing my cheeks with his knuckles.

"I've missed you" I muttered into his palm letting him caress me. "I've missed you so much it hurts"

"It had to be done. Our attachment was too known. The Dark Lord thought it would help remind you what that means" pulling me close to his chest he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I know with his height this had to be very uncomfortable. His six foot and one inch compared to my five foot two well... That's a nice little bend he constantly has to take.

Why I am even thinking about our height at a time like this was beyond me.

_Because you have a lot of bad things in your life and this is just a reminder that little things are there to take your mind out of the dark for a while..._

"Does your back ever hurt you having to bend over for me?" I blurted. I felt his smile against my skin.

"I find that your shortness one of my favorite things about you Sunniva. As for my back well I am not that old..." He rose an eyebrow staring down at me. "And I am a potions master. Do not insult my abilities in fixing my _aches and pains_ again" he said bending down to hover over my lips for just a small moment. Pressing them softly against mine I grinned.

"Sorry Professor," I whispered.

He groaned. "As much as I love the respect. You calling me professor after kissing you-" he trailed off. Looking a bit conflicted. "You know what" a smirk grew on his face. "Keep calling me Professor."

Heat crept up my neck as I looked at his growing smirk, his eyes darkening beyond imaginable. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't even need to say it.

He loves the student kink. He absolutely loves it. I glanced at his pants.

Yeah, he loves it.

Keeping my mouth shut but holding a nice smug smile for him to see he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Winking at me letting out his wonderful smile.

"Come on," he said grabbing my arm gently leading me into the hospital.

**_____**

The stupid blonde headed muggle was making me very aggravated. We've been standing here waiting for her to look up at us so we could sign in.

"Ahem" Severus coughed deeply. She huffed.

"How far along are you?" She asked staring down at her clipboard munching on her gum noisily. She still hasn't even looked up at us. Severus looked like he was ready to jinx her mouth.

"Twenty-six weeks," I said, grabbing his wrist that was itching to get inside his robes where his wand laid.

Finally, she looked up at me. Sneering distastefully. "Why did it take so long for you to see a doctor? Do you not care about the well being of your child at all?"

This time it was Severus grabbing my wrist for me not to hex her.

"We care very much and if you were busier on listening to us then chomping like a pig on your disgusting candy then maybe you would have heard us say we had a midwife"

"Are you this girl's father?"

Oh, this girl! I'm going to knock her the hell out!

"Clarissa!" A young woman wearing a white coat with her hair pulled up tight in a bun shouted. "Excuse me for our clerk she's new. Too young if you ask me. I'm Doctor Short." She held her hand out.

We each took in turn to shake. The doctor snatched the clipboard from Clarissa's hands. Looking down at she hummed. "You said you had a midwife?" She asked again.

"Yes," Severus said looking at her.

"Alright follow me. A room is open and you can wait in there. I'll be just a moment"

Showing us into the room she shut the door behind her. I looked at Severus lifting an eyebrow.

Was this necessary? Muggle doctors seemed a bit barbaric in my opinion.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the weird photos of women lady parts with a baby's head squeezing out of it. I frowned at them. That's nice.

"Yes, Sunniva I am sure I want to do this. You said you would go with it. Just for the experience. You said you were curious" he said smiling lightly crossing his arms. "You said you wanted the muggle experience too. You agreed with me"

"Yeah but..." I pointed at rhe vagina replica on the counter. "Why scare women more? That's just wrong"

Severus chuckled lightly. "Sunniva if you think for a second you're going to feel anything you're being absolutely silly"

"She's definitely going to feel some alright. It's not silly now where is the father?" Doctor Short asked looking at me. I pointed to Severus.

The woman looked taken aback for a moment.

That made me fume.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" I snapped. "You muggles!" I went to stand. Severus put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"What is a muggle?" She asked confused.

Severus glared at me for a moment. Turning to her. "It's just a term we Buddhist use for Doctors"

I was momentarily surprised at his calling us Buddhist. I knew of religion and well we are very far from being religious. We tend to side a lot more with Pagans or the Greeks and their gods if anything.

"Oh well. Forgive me if I offended you it's not every day I get patients with a..." She looked between us. "Nevermind"

I hummed in agreement. Severus just stayed quiet.

Pulling a weird device from the closet I stared at it fearfully. I know of many muggle devices but what the hell is that!

Clicking the screen on I jumped. My eyes widening. "Lift your shirt," she said. Severus smiled lightly sending me a small wink as he pulled my shirt for me. I was still shocked at the weird blue and tan device she was holding.

Then a disgusting cold as hell gel landed on my stomach. I jumped again as she pressed the strange device to me.

Oh my God, what is she doing?

Is this going to take my child's magic away?! Is it going to make my baby stupid! Oh God, it's going to be a stupid child!

Severus began to chuckle. Staring at me in amusement. "Relax" he whispered.

I just realized in my panic my shield was down and he just read all that. I huffed.

"It's okay loads of young girls act like this. It's natural" the doctor said smiling.

Yeah, I'm sure you get loads of witches here. You filthy swine.

"The baby looks very healthy. Would you like to know the gender?" She asked hitting the weird dial thingy. She turned the device fo us to see the screen. It was bludgy but you could tell it was a baby.

Magic is much better...

"Yes," Severus said when I was too busy staring at rhe black and white thing. What that supposed to be my uterus?

This is what we came for to be told what we already know purely for the " _experience_ ".

"It's a boy," she said happily. "Congratulations" hitting another thing on whatever that thing was with letters multiple small photos of what was on the box screen shot out of the smaller box.

Now I am deeply curious about what those were called.

These photos were unmoving like my polaroid this was the muggle way after all. Small arrows were pointing to parts of the baby with the word _boy_ written next to them.

Hitting another dial the heartbeat sounded.

This was the first time Severus was hearing our son's heartbeat. He stilled looking in shock.

His dark irises filled with unshed tears he took a deep breath. "Sunniva" he whispered moving his eyes to look at me from the screen.

"I know" my voice cracked. He may be holding it in better but I on the other hand was losing my cool. Every time I hear our little lemons heartbeat I absolutely bawl like a flowing river.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world!

The doctor didn't give us more time to listen as she hit another button the sound disappeared.

Severus was rubbing the gel off my stomach a small smile on his lips. He was looking down at my bump with so much love it was making my heart constrict with the pain of adoration.

Thanking the doctor and Severus paying upfront with Muggle money we left quickly so we could go get food together before I needed to return home.

As we were leaving we heard the doctor actually talking to two Buddhist calling herself a well-informed muggle. Severus and I tried our best not to lose it while in the office.

Right as we were out of earshot we lost it in a fit of laughter. Calming down the best we could he looked serious.

"I promise I will try my best to get you out of there," he said pulling me close to his side.

Here in the muggle side city of downtown London, we were getting a lot more stares than necessary. Severus and I were not big about public displaying our love to each other. We prefer it stay behind doors however since our baby appointment he has not stopped being overly affectionate not giving a damn about what people were thinking.

Clearly, it was obvious to me that muggles really were judgmental of the age difference.

If anything this caused me not to like them all the more.

I didn't want them to die, but I didn't care all that much for them on the other hand. They were stupid and they truly did think highly of themselves. We've gotten our experience and now I couldn't care less on ever seeing a muggle doctor again.

"It's okay Sev. We have to be patient about this." I knew full well how he was feeling and seeing as this was his child be was even more on edge about things. "Listen I can't leave just yet. Ollivander is making the wand for me. You know he has to make Wormtail a new wand as well so... I'm just taking advantage of having him there and... And you know who will take care of him?" I whispered. "Ollivander needs me..."

Severus gripped closer to him practically molding us together. "I need you too Sunni. I need you too"

"How's the order? How is everyone?" I asked trying to coddle the guilt inside me.

Of course, Severus needed me. We were something and we each other that's all we needed. He's never been happier than he when he was with me. He's told me many times. He said I was his light to his darkness. I wanted to still be that light but I knew that if I didn't stay at the manor then many people would be neglected.

"Shacklebolt works for the Muggle Prime Minister now. After that incident of Quacking-"

"Definitely not my best work..." I whispered. Severus grinned at me. "I was distracted okay!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

Voldemort was upset but he wasn't super angry about it if anything he too thought it was a little funny even if it put our plans a little back.

I didn't mean for to Quack... He was supposed to shove the Prime Minister down the long steps, not dance and wiggle.

"Are you going to train Draco soon?" He asked knowing how I hate dwelling on my failure. I was very grateful for the topic change.

"Yes and hopefully he doesn't say something stupid" I grumbled.


	5. Five- I need your Love

My chest was heaving heavily against Draco as I held him close to me. He was yelling out in pain. My heart-shattering at the sight of him but fully understanding.

It was the same for me too...

"Draco..." I whispered in his ear, pressing my lips to his cheek shushing him lovingly. "I know... I know..." Rocking him back and forth I pressed my forehead against the crook of his jaw listening to his sobs quiet down into hiccups.

He was always so strong, keeping up his shields. Not letting anyone know the turmoil he was truly feeling inside.

He had succeeded in protecting his mind and had gotten inside mine when I tried to force my way inside his mind. Something I take note in Draco achieving that Harry couldn't.

The problem was Draco had seen what I have seen... Watching Lucius getting arrested.

"Why did he have to get c-caught?" He sniffled rubbing under his eyes. It's been a week of my training him every day for several hours a day and it was still hard for me to grasp that I still couldn't even answer any of the questions he's asked me and what he asks of me now.

I honestly don't know. I wish he had been more careful like he promised he would be but he had gotten caught most likely because of me.

It was something I've been dwelling on harshly but never having the guts to share it.

Risking my life for Sirius to save him could most likely be the cause of Lucius not apperating out of there when he had the chance. He risked it all because I was stupid enough to pull a full-fledged hero moment thinking like a Gryffindor instead of thinking like a Slytherin.

It almost costed me my life.

"Because I am incredibly foolish," I whispered clutching on to him harder.

"Don't say that Sunni! You were just trying to save... To save him. I have seen it. I saw the look of fear you held. I saw it. I don't blame you" he held on to my hands twisting around so he could hug me. "Father would have been caught anyway" he mumbled.

It was probably true but that still didn't make my getting hurt any less foolish.

Getting off the floor he got into stance, I walked around him placing my hands on his head. It was getting harder and harder to do this seeing as he had hit a major growth spurt this month.

Focusing hard I closed my eyes leaning against him.

' _Boom_!'

His walls came down. He almost dropped to his knees had it not been for Denus and Adrian.

"Draco," I said as I got next to him. He tossed his head back groaning. Smiling I nudged him. "It just takes practice. You'll get it"

"I want to get it now!" He rubbed his face.

It was only then that I took notice of the memory we were in.

_Draco and I were laying on blankets under the maple, my head laying on his chest while the older mindlessly ran through my curls. He was watching me with so much love and I him._

_"I love you" he mumbled into my ear. I rose up on my elbows straddling him._

_"And I love you too Draco so much"_

_We watch the two of us, huddle into an embrace._ I turned my head unable to see anymore.

I pulled out.

Why was he still focusing on us?

"Leave us," I said at once waving my hand at the doors to open. Adrian and Denus was staring at us bewildered nodding their head they left quickly. I turned to Draco.

He was looking sullen down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I know but I can't help it Sunniva. I love you and I always will"

"I love you too Draco just not the way you want me to. Can't you understand that we aren't meant to be?" I asked lightly brushing his hair from his forehead. "I'm your adopted Sister now... I'm pregnant with someone else child. I need you to understand that we can't be together." I grabbed his hand pressing it to my cheek. "Please understand"

Draco's eyes that held so much light to them were dying of the spark they normally carried. With the task he was given, being made a Death Eater against his will and being held captive in his own home and now my trying to get through his head that I didn't love him the same way. It was taking a bitter toll on him.

"But I don't care who's child it is Sunni! Can't you see I love you? Can't you see how great we are together? I miss you so bad. I miss you in my arms and I miss being the one who gets to hold you at night! I wait by your door every single night! I listen to you cry out in pain at the nightmares you have, I listen to you screaming for whoever your moon is and I honestly don't care. Let me love you again please!"

Draco was gripping his hair wildly, falling to his knees he buried his face into my thighs gripping my white dress desperately.

This Draco was causing my heart to shatter beyond repair. I didn't like seeing him so so lost and so hurt it was tearing me up inside.

Narcissa and Bella came into the room quietly stopping in their tracks. Severus was right behind them. My eyes found his in a panic. I shook my head at the three of them. Narcissa stopped moving forward. I waved them out, getting to my knees. My eyes locked on Severus he looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

"Draco..." I slowly said lifting his chin to look at me. Waving my hand I pulled the invisible strings slamming the door in their faces. I can't afford to think about their feelings. Draco needed me. "Look at me"

His grey eyes looked into mine. I kissed his forehead. Holding his has to my chest. He gripped me tighter.

"You're going to get through this honey. I promise you will. I'll always be here beside you but only as your Sister, as your best friend. You have to understand that. The sooner you do the better it will be for you"

Clasping my hands on his head I forced myself in only he shoved back taking me by surprise. I fell backwards landing on a soft feathered mattress. The colors emerald green, black, and white surrounds me. Ebony wooden furniture surrounded the room.

And I was naked only covered by a light white sheet, Severus lying beneath me.

Jumping up I looked at Draco. His eyes widen in horror.

"Draco wait!" I yelled grabbing his hand. He was staring at Severus and me unable to look away as Severus climbed on top of me, a beautiful smile enlightening his usual brooding. I was grinning up at him caressing his face as I cried out in pleasure.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco shouted his jaw-dropping. He was staring at me now stunned. "My godfather! Our potions master! Our professor! That's the father, isn't it?! MERLINS BEARD SUNNIVA!" He looked back. Listening to the sounds of us I shoved hard not wanting him to see anymore.

We both landed on our backs on the marble tiles groaning from the pain we sat up watching each other. My eyes narrowed into slits as the realization of what he saw began dawning on him. He lost his surprise look slowly shifting to anger.

"Severus Snape! He's OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FATHER!" He shouted. "That's DISGUSTING!"

"LUCIUS AND NARCISSA APPROVE!" I shouted back.

"No, I won't allow it! No!" He yelled getting to his feet, he glared down at me.

"You don't get to tell me who I can and can't be with Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I shouted back getting to my feet with much difficulty. My blood pressure was rising and I knew I was supposed to remain calm. Getting worked up wasn't good for the baby but damn it to hell! He was pissing me off!

"The hell I don't!" Draco grabbed my shoulders.

Let. Me. Go" I gritted through my teeth. His grip only tightened and he got down into my face.

"He's our teacher Sunniva! He's an old man!"

"Let me go!" I shouted back trying to reel in my temper. I felt my hands heating up, he would get burned any second I would lit him on fire and I won't feel guilty about it.

"Unhand her now!" Narcissa stormed through the door. "Draco Malfoy you let her go right now, son!"

Bella slid in looking giddy clapping her hands. "Young Draco finally discover what little Sunni has been doing in her detentions I see?"

"Bella!" Narcissa snapped. "You're not helping!"

Draco had still refused to let go, he gripped my face hard making me wince.

What happened to the sad boy from merely minutes ago? He's never looked so angry before. It was almost as if he wanted to hurt me to get me to see that he was right.

"Draco I suggest you release Sunniva now."

Oh great... He's mad about you and you had to show up. His pale grey eyes glared into Severus' Dark ones. Both of them staring with fury. Finally, he released me.

"She's seventeen uncle Sev! You're old enough... I don't understand!" He gripped his hair. "Mother! How can you be okay with this!" He pointed at me

Severus rushed forward grabbing me up in his arms holding me protectively. I clutch at him feeling the emotions stir. I was going to end up crying purely from the hurt he was feeling looking at me.

"Draco darling..." Narcissa said softly. "You can't say you never noticed they were something. You knew they cared for each other"

He shook his head frantically. "Yeah care but this!" Gesturing to us. "This is different! I made jokes... Jokes!" His voice cracked.

My poor Draco was going through his first heartbreak. I reached out for him feeling the wave of sadness roll of him. Severus pushed my hand down shaking his head no at me. "Don't." He whispered.

Draco stood there shaking. Clenching his fists he ran from the room looking like I just stomped all over his heart.

"Draco!" I shouted after him. I broke free from Severus' grasp to chase after him.

Severus grabbed my arm roughly. "Let him grieve Sunniva," he said gently.

"But-" I sighed heavily.

"He's right Darling" Narcissa walked over to me with tears in her eyes. "He'll come around Sunni. Let him grieve. He's just hurting right now"

"Well, what did you expect Cissy? You let him fall in love with the minx while she was getting her extra credit with Professor dark and mysterious there"

"Not now Bella!" Narcissa roared. "Can you just be helpful for once?!"

Bella held her hands up. "Look all I am saying is you and Lucius shouldn't have been allowing for those two to start a relationship when you knew what would happen. I've seen the things he thinks of her... He's in love."

"We know that Bella now leave it. It's hurting Sunniva too"

I wiped at my eyes angrily sniffling. Bella sighed. "Yes poor Sunniva. She's going to only end up being loved on be him" she waved her wand tip at Severus. "Whose going to hold on to Draco?"

"I am"

We all turned to look at Saphira. She was standing there awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked bewildered.

Saphira lifted her chin. "I am. I'll hold him if I have to. So will Meghan. We care for him too."

Bella sneered. "Great vampy and scaly just what we want. Keep your fangs inside your mouth!"

Severus got the right idea and led me out of the room before he could get ugly. Bellatrix may like the two girls but she didn't like them being alone with Draco.

Going to my room, the shut with a soft. 'Click'

He pushed me lightly on my bed to sit down. Taking a seat beside me. "I can understand why he is angry"

I looked at him shaking my head. "No don't try to understand because knowing you. You're going to find an excuse to leave me again." I used my shirt to wipe my face off. Sanitary I know. Severus frowned.

"Sunniva we're having a child together. A baby that's going to need us. I may would have left you if we weren't but we are. Therefore I am not going anywhere. Our age is very gapped I know this, we both know this. Not everyone is going to be okay with us being together. You had gotten incredibly lucky in the fact that Meghan and Adrian both were very accepting of us being together. Draco is in love with you, You were his first love. He's going to be angry and upset. He will say hurtful things but that's not going to push me away from you. Lucius and Narcissa both would have my head if I were to leave you now." Pulling me close he held me, while I cried softly into his chest. I didn't want Draco to hate me. He was my best friend. 

"Sunrise... We've been apart enough for a lifetime. I know we haven't discussed what we are exactly but we love each other tremendously. You are my better half, the light to my darkness, and the keeper of keys to my heart. I would walk through fire and brimstone to stay beside you. No man, woman, gods, or whatever is out there will keep us apart."

"But The Dark Lord..." I whispered, my voice cracking. 

"The Dark Lord has permitted me to take you home my love. You're going home with me to Spinners End that is where we must go. I would have loved for us to go back to Elizabeth Cottage but in order for me to be allowed to have you and our son with me. We must go to Spinners End for now."

Spinners End...

"I know it's not much Sunniva but we can do our best to make it home for you" He mumbled into my hair, clutching me tight to him with a slight sway. 

"Home is wherever you are my moon and stars." and it was home. Severus was home to me. 

Later that night once everyone was asleep I made my way down to the dungeon with food for Ollivander.

Opening up the gate I placed the food and water beside him shaking him awake.

"I brought you some more food and potions Sir" I whispered gently picking up his hands getting to work once more.

Wormtail had taken to having fun himself.

"You're very kind Sunni" he mumbled wincing as the potion made a sickening sizzling sound.

"I'm leaving here you know. I won't be here much longer." I frowned. Ollivanders pale eyes found mine.

"You should leave this place, my dear girl. This is no place for a lady expecting a child. You'll be safer away"

"Whose going to take care of you?" I mumbled biting my lip to keep it from quivering.

"I've appreciated the company you've given me and the gentle care you've expressed to this old man but Sunni you must go. I shall be fine. Do not worry about me" he coughed picking up a glass of water he chugged it greedily.

Maybe I could get Saphira to take care of him for me?

"The wand is finished..." He wheezed pointing a shaky finger to the agreed hiding spot. "I hope it is best fitting for him seeing as his allegiance will change"

"Thank you" I whispered kissing his knuckles. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Go child before you get caught" he coughed. Patting my cheek he shooed me out.

Grabbing the empty chest I stuffed it into my cloak with the wrapped wand.

*** * ***

I stayed at Malfoy manor for a whole other week, doing my best to make sure everything was in order. I had not wanted to leave my family behind but Narcissa had begged me to leave there. Saphira had surprisingly been allowed to come with me but she chose to stay to look after Draco. She promised me she would take care of him and that she would come to see me every two days. Meghan and Denus took off from the Manor as well to go camp out with the Giants in leading more raids. Adrian returned home to see his little sister and Marcus was still in Russia recruiting. The problem was on my way of leaving the manor with Severus, Miles and Lucian had shown up at the gates with Theo. 

All three boys were being escorted by Goyle Senior, All three boys were pledging their allegiance to the Dark Lord. I would not leave until I made sure they would be leaving. with their lives. 

"So you want to join me in defeating the Ministry?" Voldemort asked tapping his long nails on the armrests. 

They bowed their head refusing to look him in the eyes. "Yes, my lord," They said in unison. 

"Why?" He asked. 

It was a trick question. He would catch them in their lies before they even realized they were lying. 

"Because we hate the muggle scum, the mudbloods contaminating our world," Lucian said. Oh, Luc. That's not what he wanted to hear...

"That's not good enough," Voldemort said, rising to his feet. "Not good enough at all. If I didn't know any better I would say one of you is a spy" Severus gripped my feet, making me stand still. I took a chance to look at Draco his eyes were trained on Miles. "Are you a spy?" Voldemort asked tapping Theo lightly on the cheek. "No, you're not a spy. Your father named you after his good friend Theodore Rosier" He said turning Theo's cheek left and right. 

"That's my-my Godfather my L-Lord" Theo stuttered. 

"Yes, you wouldn't be a spy you're too lanky and weak." He pushed Theo lightly making him fall unto his back. He was trembling with fear. What on earth was he thinking coming here? No, scratch that! Why did any of them come here?

"You two... What are your names?"

"Lucian Boles, My lord"

"Miles Bletchley, My lord"

"Bletchley... Bletchley..." Voldemort wiggled his fingers lost in thought. Turning quickly he grinned wickedly down at Miles. "Your father is Titus Bletchley is he not?"

"Y-Yes my Lord" Miles said in shock.

"Shame the way he died. Your mother is alive as well?"

"No, she died a few years ago. I was raised by my uncle-"

"Filius Bletchley" Voldemort said calmly. "You are not the spy." He turned to Lucian.

Lucian stared up at him looking him in the eyes. Voldemort bent low grabbing his chin harshly. "You are not a spy. You're just a bully. I need bullies." Shoving him back the way he did Theo it was just a little harder since Lucian was a big guy. Very built and muscular. "Stand up I will allow this ambition of yours only until you've finished your education. I need eyes and ears in the school. Theodore, you've been recruited by young Sunniva last year I see. You will have no trouble I assume"

Theo stood on trembling legs looking like jello. He nodded his head proudly.

Poor Theo... His father was arrested too and he had no one left to take him, he was staying with Miles uncle from what I've heard.

"Goyle remove them and give them a small task one that will find them less trouble. Perhaps cleaning will suffice"

Looking at all three boys they smiled lightly at me. I shook my head in shame. I wish they had stayed away. Clutching my wand tightly in my palm, I stood up straighter refusing to smile back. I was upset with them. The stupidity they must be going through to cause them to come here.

"Sunniva, Severus shouldn't you both be off?" Voldemort asked, looking at us both. We bowed low thanking him for his kind gesture and left the room at once.

Draco turned his cheek from looking at me.

I sighed depressingly. I wish he would look at me.

_____

Arriving at Spinners End, he ushered me to bed. He wanted me to rest. I groaned and grumbled at his annoyance but listened anyway. I was tired seeing as I couldn't sleep. Not with the nightmares getting worse, not with my little boy kicking me awake at any moment I do find I can sleep.

With dreams clouded in roaring fire, screams of anguish, and black inky eyes with a blinding green flash I woke to a panic, covered in sweat. Dumbledore was still begging in my ears to not do this.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked hoarsely, rubbing my bump and cheek. His voice was gruff and deep, sending chills down my spine.

"Just a bad dream love. Sorry if I woke you" I whispered pleading my heart to calm down.

"What time Is it?" He asked leaning over me, pressing his bare chest unto me. Running my fingertips up his back I gripped his shoulders as he grabbed his watch. "We should get up for the day" leaning back he kissed me gently.

I had more things in mind. Desperate to get the nightmare out of my head.

"Or we could stay in bed a few more minutes" he grinned cockily as I gripped him in my hand.

"Or for another hour?" I whispered against his neck.

*** * ***

The weeks were passing by quickly, I had sent Harry and Neville each a new book for their birthdays, it was officially August and I knew they would be fetching Harry soon from the Durselys or better yet Siri and Dumbledore were fetching Harry from the Durselys.

_________________________

_Sunni,_

_I am doing okay, I am still very sorry about what happened to your Owl Sam. I tried to do everything I could I promise._ _I also thought you should know that Dumbledore and Sirius are getting me before my birthday on Friday. He said he needed my assistance with something._ _Knowing Dumbledore it's probably something insane and yet very important._

_Thank you for the book on Defensive_ _Wandless_ _magic._

_Yours truly and your loving friend,_

_Harry Potter._

_________________________

Looking down at the newspapers scattered about I began picking them up reading a few of them and the Pamphlet that was delivered this morning by Rue.

_**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?** _

_The rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. Though Ministry_ _spokeswizards_ _have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter 'the Chosen One,' believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_**SCRIMGEOUR** _ _**SUCCEEDS FUDGE** _

_Most of this front page was taken up with a large black-and-white picture of him. The Rufus_ _Scrimgeour_ _, previously Head of the_ _Auror_ _office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The Wizarding community has been met with great enthusiasm._

_**MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY** _

_Newly-appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus_ _Scrimgeour_ _, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn._

_"For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans," said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of counter-curses, and a small task force of_ _Aurors_ _dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School._

_**PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES** _

_The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack._

_1\. You are advised not to leave the house alone._

_2\. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before the night has fallen._

_3\. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

_4\. Agree on security questions with close friends and family to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the_ _Polyjuice_ _Potion (see page 2)._

_5\. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting strangely, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the_ _Imperius_ _Curse (see page 4)._

_6\. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the_ _Auror_ _office immediately._

_7\. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using_ _Inferi_ _(see page 10). Any sighting of an_ _Inferius_ _, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

Tossing them into the bin by the door I began wiping down the table. Right as there was a knock on the door. I stood up pulling my wand from my bun making my hair fall down. Holding it steady I shushed Loki and Onyx from their barking and purring.

Flicking the door open I shot a binding spell at the visitor.

"Very good," he said he blue eyes twinkling. "Very good Sunniva"

Releasing him I stood up straighter. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?" I asked waving my wand at the sofa to clear a place for him to sit.

"I fear as though I must discuss something with you" he pulled the small box we retrieved from the Gaunt shack out. "I've done well not looking at this since we retrieved it but I find that now it's rather the time"

"And you need me to be with you?" I asked slowly. He nodded his head sitting the box on the table.

With a flick of his wand, he opened the lid. Waving my wand at it I lifted the ring into the air staring intensely at it. "What's this symbol?" I asked gazing at it.

It looked very familiar. Where have I seen that before?

"That Sunniva is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows" he spoke with a voice of contempt and of affection.

"The Deathly what?" I asked.

"The Deathly Hallows," he said again plucking the ring from the air. He stared down at it. Then as if he was caught in a trance he slipping it on.

"Sir no!" I shouted loudly, being quick on my feet I flung my wand at him. "Protego Horribilis!"

A blinding white light shot out hitting his hand just as a giant viper rose up out of black smoke, the eyes blazing red as Voldemort's fangs bared dripping in smoke.

I was too late...

The viper struck, sinking its fangs into his hand. Dumbledore yelled out in pain. Casting a strong shield I shoved my hand out calling for the ring. It smacked my palm.

Hissing for whatever dark magic was in the ring to deactivate I dropped it back into the box slamming the lid.

Dumbledores hand was turning black and shriveling up. The flesh sizzling as if it was burning. The smell of burnt flesh wafted up making me gag.

"Are you crazy!" I shouted at him. Dumbledore was breathing heavily. "Sir?!" I shook him.

He wasn't responding.

"Daisy! Winky!"

Two sounding pops came through. They jumped at the sight of Dumbledore both exclaiming loudly their worries.

"There is no time to explain get him to Hogwarts to his office. Tell no one. Winky fetch Severus. Quickly! Meet me there!"

The two Elves grabbed a very drowsy and confused Dumbledore. Foam coming out of his mouth I stepped into the fireplace just as they left. Locking the door with my wand I threw the powder down. Calling for his office.

Swirling to a stop I stumbled out coughing up the soot.

Severus banged into the room looking frantic. "Dumbledore!" I pointed. Clutching the box tightly in my hand. "The idiot! He put a cursed ring on!" I said slamming the box down on his desk.

Severus quickly tossed his briefcase onto the table getting to work while I began casting charms around the ring making sure whatever was there wasn't there anymore.

The infuriating man! How could be so stupid as to put it on?! It's been months! Months since we've retrieved it from the shack and now all a sudden he wants to just go and put it on? He knew it could be cursed!

I paced the floor of his office shaking lightly as I waited for Severus to do whatever he needed to do. Glancing over there every now and then I had to swallow my bile. It was too gory to explain. Turning around I took deep breaths.

"Sunniva?" Severus called me over. "Come here."

"Let me see what he put on," he said not looking up from Dumbledores hand.

Grabbing the box I opened the lid lifting the ring out with my wand. "It's a Horcrux" I whispered. "It has to be. It was a black smokey viper with the same eyes of The Dark Lords that struck him"

"Lay it on the desk" he demanded. Dropping the ring unto the desk he began observing it, testing it.

"Albus" Severus called shaking the old man awake as he was coming to it. "Albus! Can you hear me?" He looked at me. "Fetch him some water love"

I turned on my heel quickly doing as he asked.

Giving the water to a now fully awake Dumbledore. I glowered at him. "I feel I must apologize to you Sunniva for I had forgotten a moment there that I was dealing with something dark"

"You forgot?" I sneered. "Headmaster you've lived a very long life, survived two wizarding wars and you tell me you forgot?"

"I forgot," he said once more. The twinkle in his eyes dimmed. Waving his wand a dusty bottle and three glasses appeared on the desk with a flaggen of orange juice.

The dusty bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into two of the glasses. "Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," Dumbledore said, raising his glass to his lips taking a sip.

I took a sip of the orange juice still deeply upset with him.

"You've very lucky for whatever she casted on you saved you from dying," Severus said, setting his glass down. He looked at Dumbledore distastefully. "Why couldn't you have waited for me to be there? Why did you have to risk my child's life again? What if that viper had turned on Sunniva?"

That's a good question!

Dumbledore did not respond he just closed his eyes humming.

Severus turned to me. "Go home Sunniva. I'll be there soon"

Going to the fireplace I huffed loudly. "Don't be late Professor. I'm making beef stew" with that I went up in flames.

*** * ***

  
When Severus wasn't busy saving the old bastard's life because he was insane, wasn't busy with the Order, or for the dark lord we had surprisingly found time to go on at least a handful of dates.

Out. In public.

He expressed his liking to actually being out in public with me. Between the movies, picnics, and lunch dates. Severus was showing a whole other very romantic side of himself.

Since being here Voldemort hadn't called on me for anything which was highly refreshing. The only problem was Wormtail was to be arriving soon.

Severus has been given the honor of housing the pest. Wormtail is to help Severus with small tasks and to keep out of the way. He had become a nuisance in Malfoy Manor.

"I threw some blankets and pillows down in the cellar" narrowing my eyes at the sniveling rat he jumped wheezing.

"Thanks, S-Sunniv-va"

"Get downstairs and out of my sight before I blast a hole in you" I spat.

He jumped once more rushing to the door Severus flicked open. The door slammed shut behind him.

Sharing an unsatisfactory look with each other, we sat back down going to our reading.

It was then that our little lemon was now taking to kicking the hell out of me once more. I winced leaning forward. "Listen Lemon. You got to stop kicking my spine you little asshole" I groaned cradling my bump.

Severus flicked his hair from his face and began the timer.

"Time to count the kick" he mumbled. I glared at him.

"I would love for you to be pregnant for a day. You would never survive" I bit.

He only smirked at me. "Maybe next time don't take a faulty Protection Potion"

_Touchè..._


	6. Six- Teeth Flashing

Early in the morning when Severus and I were laying in bed discussing plans on where I would be staying once the baby comes Fawkes feather dropped in front of us sizzling with a note.

I shook my head amused. "Does he always have to be so extravagant? A simple owl would suffice"

Severus shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, he untied the scroll reading out loud.

"Severus and Sunniva, I will be there around nine am sharp in the morning to discuss something of great importance. Please know I greatly love Raspberry Jam on my toast if you should have any"

"Raspberry jam?" I asked confused. "I just bought Cherry! Does he expect me to just go buy-"

"It's his code love." Severus clasped my cheeks grinning. "Don't fret though it is Seven now should you wish to go get ready."

I stared at his bare feet and striped pajama bottoms. I grinned. "I love it when you're half-naked. Absolutely makes me insatiable"

He exhaled deeply. "Alright, ten minutes Sunniva. Just ten"

_____

After careful planning I sealed Wormtail downstairs in the cellar swiping his wand and putting a silencing charm on the door, we were making sure he would not know a thing about Dumbledores visit.

When he arrived we did not open the door until our questions were answered.

"What is Albus Dumbledore's favorite Jam?" I called out.

"Raspberry is delicious though I would not mind lemon either," he said politely. "And what did Sunniva and I fetch together upon leaving Hogwarts last year?"

"A ring," Severus said opening the door. Dumbledore stepped into the house and I could not help but stare at his hand.

It looked dead.

"Not worry, not to worry Sunniva." He said smiling down at me. He patted my belly. "You're growing every day"

My jaw dropped.

Severus chuckled. "She doesn't like to be told that"

"My apologies," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Getting settled at the kitchen table I sat a tray of rose floral tea down, my elves cleaning away in the room next door. "Thank you Sunniva," Dumbledore said taking a sip of the tea, I nodded at him sitting down opening a bag of almonds. "Peter Pettigrew is here is he not?" He asked looking at us.

"Yeah but he's downstairs knocked out. I poisoned his fruit bowl this morning with a powerful knock out potion" I tossed a few Almonds in my mouth.

Dumbledore was looking highly amused and disappointed all at once. He looked at Severus who simply was showing no emotion. I knew he was loving every bit of it. Peter had been driving us insane the past three days.

"On another note, before I am to fetch Harry with Sirius I was wanting to inform you of something dire Severus. One I think you'll like very much" Dumbledore said his eyes lighting up. Severus leaned forward slightly raising an eyebrow. "I am offering you the Defence against the Dark Arts position if you are still willing to take it that is?"

I perked right up choking on one of the nuts, Severus flicked his wand at me clearing my airway.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Why now?" Severus asked looking weary.

"I feel you are ready. On an entirely different note think it is time that I took a greater hand in Harry's education. He will be having private lessons with me this school year."

"Severus doesn't need to continue Occlumency with him, does he? Because Harry is un-teachable in that subject" I said glancing at Severus who was actually fully smiling. Dumbledore shook his head no. I looked at Severus.

He had finally gotten the position he always wanted and nothing could destroy that joy that was until Dumbledore let us know who it was that would be replacing him as the Potions teacher.

"Horace Slughorn" Severus muttered looking irritated.

"Yes, he is coming out of retirement and assuming his old post. All he asked was for a bigger office so not to worry you do not have to give yours up seeing as you would need it if you are choosing to stay Head of House"

  
"Of course I am staying Head of Slytherin," Severus said indignantly. You could see on his face that, that was non-negotiable. "And I am not giving up my personal storage either"

"Naturally Naturally," Dumbledore said smiling.

After discussing a few more things about the school year Dumbledore allowed Severus to examine his hand once more before leaving.

He turned to me as he shut the door. I grinned covering my mouth. "Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He smiled down at me. "I've wanted this for so long"

"I know" I grinned. "I am so proud of you. So so proud."

Later in the night after eating Dinner, Wormtail was washing the dishes while my elves took a break. I had a notepad out scribbling names down.

"What about Adoremus?" I asked. Severus scrunched his face up.

"No, absolutely not." He said for the tenth time tonight. I huffed shoving a forkful of vanilla cake in my mouth.

"Atticus?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"No I like it but I don't think so" I mumbled crossing the name out.

We've been sitting here for the past thirty minutes crossing names out. Finally getting to the part in this pregnancy where we should come up with a name. We've put it off for so long seeing how hard it has been for to be together to discuss it.

"Valerius! Our son will be strong, we should call him that. It's a great name" Severus was really pushing it but he was right it was a great name.

"We're a family of the letter S. Let's choose a name with S." I pushed the notepad to him. He flipped the pages and then grinned.

"Syrus our little Sun Warrior"

I grinned back at him.

________________________

_Sunniva,_

_I am aware you will not be attending Hogwarts for your last year but I was hoping you would please come to_ _Diagon_ _Alley today to fetch your siblings items needed for school._

_In fact, I insist._

_I shall see you at eight o'clock sharp outside the Leaky Cauldron._

_All my love,_

_Mother._

________________________

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron I found it completely empty. Hagrid was sitting calmly at one of the booths sipping on water. The landlord Tom waved at me as I stepped out of the fireplace. Shoving all his gums smiling.

"Would ya'r like ah Drink?" He asked.

Declining as polity as I could, Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses.

"Hello Hagrid" I waved to him.

"Sunni!" He boomed. "gur to see ya! How ya been? Look at ya! Havin a baby" he patted my bump gently.

"Almost twenty-nine weeks pregnant. Absolutely a nightmare. Love being pregnant but I swear this little rascal is aiming for the goal of breaking my spine."

Hagrid gave a booming laugh. "Not to pry on yur privacy but is tur father helpin?"

I knew people would ask questions seeing as Severus and I had done extremely well keeping our relationship private except for a few and they promised to stay quiet so far they've kept true to their word.

On the other hand, I thought Hagrid would have been told by Siri or Helena even. So far they haven't disappointed me.

"He's helping out very much." I fixed my bag. "Well it was great to you Hagrid but I must be o-"

The door to the muggles side opened up and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione came trudging through. "Sunniva!" Molly said surprised. "Look at you! You're glowing!"

Heat crept up my neck, I was blushing badly. I accepted her warm embrace taking in turns to hug each of them. Arthur patted me on my back then there was Hardy who was looking to be having a hard time looking at my face, he and Ron were staring at my stomach. I pushed out a little further.

"I'm big I know" I muttered rubbing my belly fondly "but it's worth every minute of it" I grinned down at it.

"Are you ever going to tell us who the dad is?" Ginny asked lightly. "You always say another time can that time be now?"

"Ginny!" Molly scolded looking crossed.

"It's fine Molly," I said. Harry seemed to finally lose his trance and pulled me into a hug. "Another time Ginny" I winked making her cross her arms huffing. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went shopping last week" Arthur informed me.

"Ah. Well, I am afraid I must get going now. My family's waiting for me."

Bidding my goodbyes I walked out just as Narcissa, Draco, and Saphira arrived.

"Just on time good. Come along. Madam Malkin's first" Narcissa said leading the way.

Draco grabbed my hand. I looked up at him hesitantly. Saphira walked ahead leaving Draco and I to lag behind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Can you forgive me? I really miss you"

Taking him I saw he was a little worn out. He may have freshened up nicely but he was still looked tired. Sighing I stopped us throwing my arms around his neck. "You have nothing to apologize for Draco," I said. He hugged me back. Nuzzling His face in my neck breathing in deeply. "I missed you too. I hope you know that. You're my best friend but don't tell Meghan that. She'll have my head." We chuckled together, pulling apart.

"Secret sealed" he zipped his lips locking it up and throwing the invisible key.

Looking around I took in how different Diagon Alley was. The colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been placed over them. Most of the purple posters conveyed blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out. Others were moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose.

We stared up at Bella sneering from the apothecary window.

"She loves that photo" Draco whispered so low I had to strain to hear him.

"I'm sure she does" I giggled.

That was Bella for you. Such a pain in our asses but loyal and I loved the hell out of her even if we got off on a bad start.

A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. We shared a knowing look. I also had a helping hand in abducting him as well. I wasn't there but it was my plans that got carried out.

There were several shabby-looking stalls lined up along the street. The Weasley twin's windows were like a firework display. People were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few came to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

**Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?**

**You SHOULD Be Worrying About**

**U-NO-POO--**

_**The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!** _

Saphira stood beside us. Her bright blue eyes widen. Draco and I blinked at each other then we all three were hunched over losing it in a fit of giggles as we struggled to keep up with Narcissa from laughing so hard. "They're going to regret that" Draco wiped under his eyes.

I shook my head frantically. "Nah they won't. Got to hand to the twins. They sure know how to have a good laugh by testing peoples limits"

"I couldn't agree more" Draco nodded his head. Saphira sighed heavenly.

"And they're cute..."

We looked at her lifting an eyebrow she began blushing furiously. "I-I had the pleasure me-meeting them a while a-ago"

We hummed in response. Throwing my arm over her shoulder I leaned into her. "I get it. Those twins such lookers but you should see Charlie. Whooo, man!" I grinned.

Draco coughed. "Excuse me ladies but I am so much better." Saphira and I looked at each other than with one push Draco barely caught himself on a nearby pole to keep from falling.

Many of the people who passed us up looked anxious. Nobody was stopping to talk; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone. We huddled up closer knowing we were perfectly fine but still not wanting to get separated.

**____**

  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the shop from where I could see. I suppressed a groan. Draco was having a small fit about Narcissa wanting to be with us while we shopped. He was wearing dark green robes covered in pins while Malkin worked on hemming them up.

"I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

Madam Malkin clicked her tongue. "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child--"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Saphira who got her robes first leaned against the shelf looking bored until she smelled blood. She looked at Draco's arm "yes please watch it." She growled. Her eyes darkening up lightly. I grabbed her hand shaking my head. He stepped down striding over to the mirror to examine himself.

I sense the trio presence behind me giving them a slight wave causing Draco to notice them. His light gray eyes narrowed. "If you're wondering what the smell is, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco sneered. Saphira looked over around me to see what he was stating at Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing it at Draco.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin chastised, scurrying about holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily.

Hermione was looking frantic. I frowned. "You can't do magic outside of school boys. Put them away" I said. Harry and Ron seemed to not have been listening to me.

"Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." Draco grinned.

"I didn't know he could be so mean..." Saphira whispered looking at Draco like she was seeing a whole other person. I shrugged.

"That's Draco for you."

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said sharply, looking over her shoulder for support from Narcissa.

"Put them away!" I snapped.

"Yes do put those away," Narcissa said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my children again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really? I see only one child of yours" Harry said taking a step forward. Harry was the same height as her. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. I covered my face in pure embarrassment but it was Saphira who seemed to have been highly offended. "You really ought to watch the way you speak to my mother" she snapped making the three look at her. Draco smirked.

"Mother..." Hermione whispered. Looking at Saphira.

It was true though Saphira could pass for a Malfoy with her blonde hair and small pointy features. The only thing that was a give away was the eyes. The bright soul-piercing blue eyes.

"Wands away, please," Narcissa said again but Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa smiled unpleasantly. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you. "

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow. . . look at that. . . he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

That was the final straw. Draco and I both moved, Draco stumbled on his robes causing Ron to laugh out loud. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" He snarled.

I grabbed Harry's shirt fisting it. "You listen here and you listen well. All three of you" I glared feeling my eyes burn. The stinging was almost unbearable but comforting. Hermione whimpered. I reached over yanking on Ron's shirt to for good measure. "If I so much as ever hear or even catch a whiff on you disrespecting my father it will be the last thing you ever do. I unlike most have no problems with _death_ " they both gulped. Hermione just seemed to be having trouble looking at me. My eyes flashed painfully letting me know they were black once more. My claws extracting slowly.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just. . . " Madam Malkin said behind me.

"Ouch!" Draco bellowed, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore. "

I glanced over my shoulder seeing him pull the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet. Pulling away from the two boys I straighten up. "See you later" I smiled brightly. Grabbing Saphira hand. "Sissy tell them bye," I said. Saphira waved a nasty smile to her lips.

"You're right," Narcissa said, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here. We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's. "

They followed us out with Draco taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out. Hagrid was staring at us dumbfounded as we passed him up.

Quickly buying their books and supplies I picked a few new reads myself on childcare and a few random reads I thought Severus may find enjoyable.

"Let's go pick up Saphira Owl," Narcissa said tucking the coins away in her purse. Saphira frowned slightly.

"Thank you for buy my stuff Sunni"

"You're my sister Saph. I got you covered I have more than enough to pay for whatever you need. We need to stop in Gringotts and withdraw some more so you can have some for Hogsmeade."

Saphira didn't take long on picking out an owl she ended up getting a pure white one speckled almost like Harry's Owl Hedwig. "Her name is Starfire!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Starfire?" Draco repeated eyeing the bird. "Why?"

"Because she's a star and I shot fire out of my palms like the badass I am"

Draco pointed at me. "So does she"

"It's the gaunt blood" I shrugged grinning. "Too bad you didn't inherit parselmouth"

"I did..." She hissed.

Draco cringed. "Don't do that here please"

"Buzzkill" I punched his arm. Making me wince.

Buying a few boxes of owl nuts for our owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium we made our way to the Apothecary.

I pulled my list out of some ingredients I needed to pick up for Severus seeing as he didn't have the time to go and collect the items himself.

Not with him being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Hand that to me," Narcissa said grabbing the list from me and going to the counter. Draco pulled me off to the side.

"Greyback is meeting us with Gibbon at Borgins later," he said quietly. I flicked my wand-waving a silencing charm around us so no one could eavesdrop.

"Is this about that cabinet Graham was shoved in?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Draco's been putting it together with Meghan's help. They think it's a vanishing cabinet" Saphira butted in looking a little giddy. "I've always wanted to see one of those."

"You think the pair is at Borgins?" I asked to be sure.

"Positive," he said.

**_____**

Draco, Sapphira, and I were lead into Knockturn Alley by Narcissa with careful glancing. Hagrid was looking up and down the street. He seemed to be guarding Harry. That's why he is everywhere.

Peering around at all the whole it looked deserted but I knew better. It was dangerous and suspicious times to buy Dark artifacts or be seen buying them. So we needed to be very careful.

We were quick on stepping into Borgin and Burkes. In the midst of all the skulls and old bottles, Draco and I stepped forward while Narcissa and Sapphira looked around. Draco had his eyes trained on a very large black cabinet.

"This cabinet? How much is it?" He asked the proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, was gazing at Draco with a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"Thirty thousand Galleons" he wheezed.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Narcissa. "The other half to this cabinet, It's broken you see so I am wondering if you would know how to fix it? If it can be fixed, I'll buy this one as well"

"Possibly," Borgin said hesitantly. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't. It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it." Draco said at once. Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult task, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything. "

"No?" Draco asked sneering "Perhaps this will make you more confident. " moving Draco lifted up his sleeve thrusting his arm into Borgins face. Sapphire and I both followed suit. Born in was now looking very frightened.

"If I were you wouldn't go blabbing your mouth if you don't want retribution," I said hotly my eyes blackening. Saphira showed her fangs making him jump.

"Fenrir Greyback's a family friend Borgin. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention." Draco gestures to the cabinet. Greyback and Gibbon stepped through the door just in time making the bell chime.

"There will be no need for--" Borgin stuttered.

"I think there is" I growled making Greyback and Gibbon laugh deeply. They folded their arms staring him down.

Draco fixed his sleeve a smug look on his face. "Well, we best be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it. "

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course, I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it!" Draco snapped.

"Of course not- sir. " Borgin a very deep bow.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin." Narcissa chimed in.

"Naturally, naturally," Borgin murmured bowing once again.

Narcissa pushed the door open leading us all back out. "He better pray he does as I told him to do" Draco gritted out, fixing his collar. He rose an eyebrow at us when we settled in front of him. "You two... Did you really have to go all beasty on him?"

"It got the job done though" I grinned showing my sharpened points. Saphira extracted her fangs once more putting them on display with me. Draco shook his head.

"Put those away" Narcissa hissed. Fenrir stepped back out cleaning his hands on a cloth that looked speckled in blood.

"He'll listen" he grunted. Nodding his head at me, I nodded back in respect he took off down the alley with Gibbon following after him. Borgin flipped his sign to close, slammed his curtain and a loud click could be heard from him locking it.


	7. Seven- Weasleys and Gifts

Laying on the table she felt every single cut, slice, and pull. Her blood was dripping off the edge into a puddle on the floor. In her hazy mess, she knew what was occurring and was pleading for a miracle, to be saved from this nightmare.

"No please!" She shrieked reaching for the bloody mess that was bundled up. "No! Don't take him!"

"It's for your own good" the doctor had declared, his eyes blood red. Sending a chill down her spine. The woman cradling the bundle glared at the young mother sneering as she walked out of the room. "No!" She screamed "SEVERUS!"

Shooting up out of bed coated in sweat, my head was pounding making me queasy. I was gasping for air. A screaming escaping me. My hands were covered in blood.

The door slammed open. Severus stood there wand raise. "Wormtail, I told you- Sunniva. What's wrong?"

Panicking I tried to wipe the blood off my hands but it would not go, tears in my eyes I choked a sobbed wiping furiously. "What wrong?" He asked once more trying to stop my rubbing. I cried out. "It won't come off!"

"What won't come off?"

I wish he would stop treating me like I was crazy! He's not blind. I held my hands out. "So much blood!" I sobbed. "His blood! My blood! Severus please!"

He looked at me as if I was absolutely mental. He kissed my hands making me gag. "Love there is no blood on you Darling"

I nodded my head gasping. There was so much blood. Sighing he got up leaving me making me feel even more alone than how I did when I woke.

When he returned he picked me up bridal style, clutching me to him he wrapped my body in the white sheet, dragging on the floor behind us as he walked me to the bathroom. Placing me inside the tub with the sheet he carefully removed it. He clasped my face lovingly.

"I'm going to wash the blood away Sunrise." He leaned his head against mine. "I'm going to wash it away and it will be all better"

Slowly he ran the wet rag covered in Soap suds across my chest getting every inch. He had remained gentle gazing at me with eyes filled with concern. All I could do was sniffle and rub my bump feeling helpless and tired.

I had dreamed my child was cut from my body, without my permission. He was taken from me and he was dead. I was alone in that cold damp room with nothing but the sound of my blood dripping on the floor. The splashes hitting the stones with the doctor laughing evilly as he left me to bleed to death. I was completely helpless and just like then I was completely helpless now.

Watching Severus take extra care to scrub my hands several times until I gave him the nod that the blood was in fact gone he caressed my bump pushing into the water to lay a kiss there causing our son to kick.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he toweled me off, I shook my head. "Sunniva you must eat"

"I know it's just I'm still..." Looking down at the very clean water I frowned deeply. I was convinced I was covered in blood and yet the water was clear as could be.

"Firenze said to keep those stones on you. Have you been wearing the charm bracelet I had made for you?"

I shook my head no. I had taken them off a week ago due to a very bad ache I was feeling in my wrist. The stones would not stop vibrating. I had been hesitating on informing him about the strange effects I've been feeling with my magic. The air was very static charges around me, a slight buzz never left my ears.

"Why haven't you been wearing it? It's supposed to help your vision so you only see when you are to look for them yourself." He scolded. Pulling my robe on me he tied it neatly. Taking my hand in his he led us to our room settling me under the blankets. "Any day now Miss Malfoy"

"Don't scold me like I'm still your student" shaking my head I folded my arms but not before he shoved the bracelet back on me.

"You will wear it Sunni. I'd rather not come home and find that you tore up the place from shifting and I would rather not find Wormtail dead in this house."

**____**

  
Placing my book down, I slipped my feet in my slippers going to where he was yelling for me.

Severus was wearing a plain white tee covered in splattered paint. He had on muggle jeans standing barefoot with his hair pulled back with a bandana. He had yellow and green paint spread on his cheeks and hands. He had a huge grin on his face.

"You look very cozy and very muggle" smiling I reached up on my tiptoes, he met me halfway kissing me. "What are you up to?" I asked.

He tossed his head back laugh loudly. The deep vibration under my fingertips making me get goosebumps. "Close your eyes Sunniva" taking the bandana out of his hair making his black locks stick to him from the paint. Placing the cloth over my eyes, I relaxed against him.

Hearing a click, there was a loud creak. Pulling on my hands we moved then stopped.

Blinding light hit me in the face. Blinking rapidly my vision came in causing me to gasp.

The walls that were once peeling in old greying wallpaper were now a very pale almost white color, lemon trees had been painted on it, moving lightly as if the wind was rustling its leaves. The ceiling had been enchanted to mimic the sky just like on the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was bright and cloudy, small birds flying through the clouds. One landed on my shoulder chirping loudly before taking off again. There was a strong smell of Citrus and Pines the smell of home.

Looking to my right at a rustling sound a doe just like Severus Patronus was nudging a sleeping Lynx.

Tears sprang to my eyes I watched them gallop along the walls the sun rays always on them making them bright. The two animals blinked at me before running off disappearing.

There was a photo of Severus and I dancing at my seventeen birthday. The dress flowing behind me the both of us grinning at each other as he swirled me around dipping me. It was blown up placed on the side close to where Severus had marked with a note with big bold letters saying 'crib'

His arms circled around me as I covered my mouth choking back a cry. "Do you love it?" He asked softly.

"I love it" I whispered allowing my tears to fall. Turning to him I looked up into his black inky eyes. "Is this where you've been disappearing to? You've been in here fixing up a nursery?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not just good at Potions Sunniva. I too am an artist in many ways like you"

"This is beautiful Sev. Absolutely magical." My eyes taking in everything I felt my heart clench. "This is lovely"

"It is," he said never taking his eyes off me. I blushed deeply feeling flustered. Brushing my cheeks with his knuckles he leaned close into my ear. "After all this time I still find it enduring that you still get flustered with me" he murmured.

Pulling back he allowed me a moment to admire the room some more leaving me alone.

The Doe and Lynx were back once more the bird circling around my head zooming off back into the clouds. Smiling with a heart full of joy I flick the light off, shutting the door.

Severus was holding my shoes and bag in one hand. "Let's go shopping for our son's nursery"

Dropping some hair into a flask, I watched him drop in height, going lanky I looked at him in surprise as his hair turned from black to a very bright blonde, his nose shrinking to a small button nose his slightly slanted eyes rounded out hugely turning a bright blue.

He groaned as he found we were the same height now and he was very small. I giggled. "Did you take that boys hair that was flirting with me when I first got here?"

"Yeah" his voice came out a little squeaky. "No one can know about us yet. Better safe than sorry now hand me that wand over there." Passing the slim wavey tan breech wood wand over he tucked it in his sleeve. He was wearing a striped blue shirt and khaki pants with loafers.

He looked like a little geek and I loved every minute of it especially even more as he slid on the biggest square-framed glasses on his face.

*** * ***

Going from store to store we finally found a place where the baby items had looked the safest.

"How this boy even walks with feet like this" he grumbled for the ninth time since leaving home. He caught himself again from tripping.

"I almost feel bad for him" I laughed feeling the baby sheets.

"Needs his feet replaced" he muttered bitterly.

Holding up the green and white sheets he nodded his head approvingly.

Sheets, blankets- check

Rocking chair- check

We were now picking out a crib. I furrowed my eyebrows not liking any of them. "It's okay Sunni we can always look elsewhere," he said soothingly.

"I don't want to be picky but I just want our lemon to have everything" picking up a stuffed stag I held it out. "Look we should find a doe," I said happily. Judging by the look on his face he was distasting the whole stuffed Stag. "James?" I questioned. He narrowed his eyes, making me drop it back in the bin. "Alright then"

Time for clothes Severus had taken over to not allowing me to carry a thing. He held up a baby onesie covered in small mushrooms and cauldrons.

"Oh like a little baby potions master!" I grinned. Rolling his eyes he tossed it in the basket.

**_____**

"I must go to Hogwarts and prepare my classroom," Severus said as we came out of the shop. I turned to him frowning slightly.

"Today?"

"Yes I would like to get it done today so I don't have to worry about it later. I'll see you when I return home."

"I'll just stay and finish up our shopping," I said fixing my bag. He looked like he was thinking hard about it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I waved him off. "Go fix your classroom."

Touching my hand gently he looked around, leaning he placed a swift kiss on my forehead, and then he was gone. I sighed looking around.

Everywhere else of Diagon Alley was pretty much deserted still but Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed with customers. So packed that it was practically impossible to even move an inch.

Boxes piled high to the ceiling were labeled with Skiving Snack boxes. It looked to be the Nosebleed Nougat was the most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf.

With bins full of tricked wands, the cheapest turning into a rubber chicken or underpants when waved. The most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck. I slowly pulled the said beating wand out of a little boy's grasp dropping back into the bin. "Gee thanks miss!" He beamed, running away.

Looking to the boxes of quills that were Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. I couldn't help but be proud of these boys. I looked around the room spotting George. I lifted my hand.

"Georgey!" I shouted. "GEORGEY!"

Looking down he caught a glimpse of me and then did a double-take. Hopping up on the railing he slid down quickly, Fred following suit. I went straight into their arms.

"Look Sunni has finally blessed us with her presence!" Fred beamed. He was wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. "Only took us a few months but she finally made it!"

George pointed around the shop. "Like it!" Right then a tiny Umbridge on a unicycle passed by on a tight rope screaming 'I will have order!'

"I love it! You guys have a talent, im so glad to see you putting it to use. However, I will admit I want one of those Umbridge's I have someone in mind who will find it rather funny" I grinned.

"Come right up our little Viper" Fred our his arm around me. "How's the little laddie?" He pointed down at my stomach.

"He is doing great."

"That's great!" They said in unison.

Just then Matilda and Charlotte showed up. Both girls wearing the Magenta staff robes. They grinned.   
"Molly says they have a real flair for business," Matilda said smugly.

Fred elbowed me gently. "It's because we're raking in the Galleons!" Charlotte leaned over to hug me smacking Fred extremely hard in the process in the head making him flinch. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Leaving me to deal with those little brats up there" she frowned. "They ate three of the Edible Dark Marks and well they got sick."

"Edible what?" I asked

"Dark marks." Matilda grinned. "Genius ain't it?"

Subconsciously I rubbed my left forearm something that didn't go without notice. George grimaced lightly. "Here I'll give you a tour, show you where we're making the real money."

Leading me to the back of the shop he pointed to a bin with full of muggle magic tricks. "For freaks like Dad, who loves Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties." Pushing the curtain beside the Muggle tricks a Darker and very much less crowded room came into view.

The packaging on the products lining these shelves was plainer, less extravagant. "We've just developed this more serious line," Fred said. Popping back up beside us. "Not many people in Ministry can't do a decent Shield Charm.

"Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off but the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!" George exclaimed. "So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, and Shield Gloves"

"They wouldn't help much against the Unforgivables, but for minor, to moderate hexes or hinges they seem to work pretty well," Fred said. Pulling a nice light blue cloak off the shelf. Swinging it around my shoulders he tied it up. "Free of charge."

"Oh Fred I couldn't" I went to untie it. He grabbed my hands stopping me.

"No can do Sunni. We insist"

"Thank you" I hugged them both once more.

George nodded with him holding up a small bag labeled 'Instant Darkness Powder'. "We're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

I eyed the bags. "Are you well-stocked in those?"

"We are" George beamed.

Flicking my wand at a basket from the corner to my hands I held it out to George. "Drop it. I'm getting a few"

The twins looked at each other wearily. "It's not for my extra activities" I whispered. They looked at me for a few more moments and then placed a few bags into the basket.

Turning from me Fres pointed at the shelf. "And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," pointing at an abundance of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one and it'll bolt and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one. "

Draco could use a few of those and Meghan. "I'll take ten"

Leaving me to my shopping I wandered around I ended up being a few 'Patented Daydream Charms' knowing full and well how tough it was going to be for Saphira and Draco this school year. I even picked up one of the WonderWitch love potions just to let Severus see how good the Twins really were at Potions seeing as they just slacked off a lot in his class.

I just got done paying for everything and tucking it away safely in my bag when Charlotte popped up next to me. She stirred me over to a cage full of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around and letting out high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs, Miniature puffskeins," she said as I put a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it.

"They're adorable and look!" One of the puffs nuzzled my finger. "They're cuddly too!" I grinned. Turning to her with a look of pure seriousness. "I want a pink one"

Severus is going to have a fit... Seeing as Meghan still has my snake as she had finally located the little thing, I allowed her to keep it for herself. She had him longer than I did. I still had Onyx and Loki and they were driving Severus crazy at the house but I knew he loves them and now. Now I have a Pygmy Puff.

After much begging, I had agreed in going to Grimmauld for dinner with the Weasleys and Corbins.

The moment I stepped through the door I was attacked in hugs. The trio on the other hand had not been very welcoming towards me. I couldn't blame them for I did threaten to kill them once more.

"I'll send a Patronus to Severus. I'll invite him over for dinner" Molly said after informing her, he was at Hogwarts.

"You look like you've been shopping up a storm?" Helena said as I sat my bag down on the table making a very heavy clank as it landed. Sirius was eyeing it.

"It looks empty and it made that sound?" He poked it with his wand tip. "Merlin Sunniva..."

"Wotcher Sunni!" Tonks greeted tripping over several stools to get to me.

'Bang!'

"TONKS THAT WAS THE CUSTARD!" Molly shouted. Kreacher let out a howl of annoyance the plumb custard dripping down his nose making a loud 'splat!' As it hit the floor.

"Sorry Molly" Tonks whispered her hair turning bright red.

Just then Severus doe sprang in through the window his voice echoing out. "I am very busy, I must decline." The doe disappeared.

"Why'd you invite Snape?" Ron asked his mouth full spewing small pieces onto the table. Sirius and Ginny jumped back from getting hit.

"That's disgusting!" Ginny roared.

Matilda smacked Ron hard in the back of his head making him choke. I flicked my wand at him clearing his airway.

"Thanks..." He mumbled not looking at me.

"Wo was dat ugly sort stack bondie you were shoppin with today?" Mundungus asked hiccuping drowsy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked sitting up straighter.

"The father?!" Ginny asked excitedly.

I shared a look with the adults, nobody spoke. "No it was not Draco," I said calmly. "But yes it was the father"

"Woo wee dat babe is gunner be uglier than shite," Mundungus said causing Sirius to knock the stool out from right under him. He hit the ground hard.

"Dung... Shut up!" Sirius yelled. I eased lower down in my chair crossing my legs.

_That was awfully rude..._

As Dinner ended, everyone began dispersing about the house leaving me alone with Sirius and Remus. They were sipping on some firewhiskey. I had a cup of plum and banana smoothie in front of me.

"Did you ever get to see what we did to your cottage?" Sirius asked excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows confused until it hit me. They had gone and did something the day of the Battle at the Ministry. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No Siri... I'm so sorry" I said. He frowned a little.

"I thought you went back before?"

"I did, I was just so worried about other things I hadn't even looked," I said feeling even more upset. I should have looked...

"No problem!" Sirius said jumping to his feet. "Come on Moony. We're going on an Adventure!"

Remus had not gotten to decline for Sirius had not given him a chance. Grabbing our shoulder he Apparated us out of the house.

' _Crack_!'

Standing outside of Elizabeth's cottage, Sirius threw the door open charging in on a mission. Remus cracked out quickly making Sirius yell out frustrated. "That wasn't fair!" He said throwing his hands up.

We stood there in the living room for several minutes until there were two more 'cracks'

Remus popped back in with Severus in tow. "He was coming to pick up Sunni, Sirius. You can't just take her without telling him about it."

Severus' face was showing how annoyed he was. I smiled lightly at him. "What are we here for Black?" He sneered.

"Glad you ask Sni-" Sirius looked at me. Grinning "Severus. This way ladies and gits"

Remus shook his head. I grinned, laughing at the look Severus was tossing at Sirius's back.

Pushing the door open in the back of the room. I found myself with tears once more over a room. These two had gone all out.

The room was enchanted to look like the forest. Rain was drizzling down the window looking as if you were staring out into the rain. The walls had animals prancing around. A very large snake dangled from the tree hissing.

A stag and a doe were eating in a meadow with a very large black dog sitting beside them barking happily. A grey and white wolves were howling with a giant black bird soaring around the moon and a lynx and snake laid on a rock lazily.

The trees blew in the wind insect sounds sounding out and the smell of sandalwood and salt filled the air.

There was a crib made entirely out of driftwood with ivy vines wrapped all around it. Lilly flowers swayed almost like they were dancing on the dresser. A stuffed black dog with a collar with Padfoot written on it and a stuffed grey wolf with Moony sat in the crib.

Above the crib was wooden sun and moon with several stars circling around.

Remus touched it. "I hand carved this and Sirius here built the crib"

Severus was standing in the doorway looking amused and conflicted at the same time. I looked at the animals on the walls. "Are those a re-"

"Representation of your family" Sirius grinned. "Like it little flower?"

"I love it!" I beamed. "Severus look at all this!"

"Wait that's not all!" Sirius beamed. He flicks his wand at the ceiling. It immediately turned black the stars shining brightly. He then pointed out several constellations. The dog star pranced around. A slight shimmer in the air sprinkled above us. "Not bad aye Snape. Now you have to deal with me even when I'm not around" he grinned cockily.

Severus looked very annoyed but he nodded at them. "Thank you"

I grinned at the two marauders. "You're very lucky you even got that" I went hugged them. "But seriously guys. This is great. Thank you so much. We appreciate all you've done for us"

The animals on the wall huddled together laying in the meadow closing their eyes.

_Family..._


	8. Eight- The Unbreakable Vow

The night was oddly quiet tonight as if nature knew something would be happening today. Clutching the seer glass in my hand I closed my eyes searching far around the area for a disturbance.

I found myself on the bank, watching a scrawny fox scout for some food. Something moved close by, rubbing at the seer stone I focused harder. There was a hooded figure standing on the edge of the river. Moving quickly the figure's long cloak bellowed out over the grass, scaring the fox.

Another hooded figure materialized, I gripped my wand tightly not liking this at all. As far as I knew we were the only wizarding household here.

There was a flash of green light, the fox yelped loudly falling over, dead. Opening my eyes, I say the stone down, rushing down the stairs. "Severus."

He was sitting in his chair reading the daily prophet. He looked up at me.

"We have company," I said my face hard as stone. He stood up.

There was a light knock on the door. "Wait here," he said stepping forward. Cracking the door open he shook his hair from his face peering through the crack his wand raised.

Severus swung the door open. "It's your mother and aunt Bella," Severus said allowing me to see them. They were panting slightly looking tired. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," Narcissa said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course." He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Bella followed without invitation.

"Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them.

Narcissa walked straight to me bringing me into a hug. Bella came over to hug me as well much to my surprise. We got along but we weren't quite to the touchy feels but apparently, we were.

"What's going on mom?" I asked leaning against the door frame tucking my wand back into my pocket. Severus gestured to the sofa for them to sit down. She threw off her cloak and sat down. Her face was pale and her hands were trembling clasped in her lap. Bella moved to stand behind Narcissa.

"Are we alone?" Narcissa asked. I moved over to Severus, he pulled me to sit on his knee. Bella smiled smugly at us raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?" Pointing his wand to the wall of books there was a loud band and the hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase where Wormtail stood frozen.

"As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," Severus said lazily. I sat up straighter preparing to light him on fire. He had been getting on my nerves as of late a lot worse than he has ever done before.

With the Manor having had been raided by the Ministry for Dark Artifacts he was sent here to be hidden. I was counting the days for when he would be gone.

Wormtail crept into the room through the doorway. His small eyes watering, simpering u pleasantly as he looked at our guests. He rubbed his silver hand. Squeaking. "Narcissa and Bellatrix! How charming--"

"Wormtail get my mother and aunty Bella a drink and then go back downstairs," I ordered. He bit his tongue quivering.

He did not budge. Severus' grip tighten on my hip as he stared at Wormtail looking irked. "Wormtail, the Dark Lord placed you here to assist us."

"To assist, yes--but not to make your drinks and--and clean your house!"

"I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," Severus said silkily. "This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord--"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!"

"Yes and we all know how much he will love having you talk to him. I think he would prefer Potters company." I sneered.

"In the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do and a glass of juice for Sunni" Severus said daring him to say another word.

Wormtail tuck tailed and ran the moment I forced my eyes black. He squeaked loudly.

Bella began laughing hotly. "Sunni I see you've been practicing your transformation. The Dark Lord will be so proud"

There was some banging and clinking of glasses. Wormtail slides back into the room with a dusty bottle, three empty glasses, and one glass of Apple juice. He dropped them on the rickety table and scurried from the room, slamming the book-covered door behind him. Getting up off Severus' lap, I poured the blood-red wine passing the glasses out.

They all thanked me.

"The Dark Lord," Severus said, raising his glass and draining it. Narcissa and Bella followed suit. I refilled their glasses. 

Narcissa took a deep breath looking at me. "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me--"

Severus held his hand up, she closed her mouth. Pointing his wand to the door there was another loud bang and a squeal.

"My apologies," Severus said. "He has lately taken to listening at doors". We shared a knowing look that causes Bella to crackle with a gagging sound. I smiled lightly "you were saying, Narcissa?" Severus asked.

"It's about Draco..." She shuddered. I looked at Severus feeling my heart pound for just a moment. I was not aware if he knew what Draco's task was. I had not discussed it with him seeing as we tried to keep Death Eater business out of our home. That was an outspoken agreement. We just do not discuss it. Period.

But from what I knew, we were not to speak of the task at all.

"I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-" she shuddered again

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" Bellatrix snarled. "We can not trust him. It's bad enough he's knocked up my niece!"

Narcissa covered her face making a strange sob like sound, I stood up, straightening my dress. "Aunty Bella. Severus is very trustworthy..." I said slowly. There was a loud clink from him putting his glass on the table. He leaned back in his chair folding his hands. Smiling brightly.

"Sunni I would like to hear was Bellatrix is bursting to say about why she does not trust me," he said softly. He grabbed my hand. "Sit down love, you'll over work yourself again"

Bellatrix paced the room. "Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? Sunniva was there and she even-" she closed her mouth tightly at the look she was receiving not only from Severus but from Narcissa too. I rubbed my sternum from where she had struck me. "Why is Harry Potter still alive when you could have killed him very easily for the past five years?"

I looked at Severus to find him smiling. "Before I answer you- oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"

"Bella... I think you ought to be very careful with what you are thinking" I said slowly. She hesitated looking at me. "I don't think my cousin would be happy knowing his little girlfriend thinks he is so easily fooled" I smiled.

"You think that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?" Severus said amused. He picked up his drink again, sipped it, and continued, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

Before she could speak again he continued. "You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius," he inclined his head slightly to Narcissa, "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but if he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."

"He'd have me!" Bella said passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

I snorted loudly. Narcissa looked to me and shook her head once at me while Severus and Bella tossed back and forth at each other about gestures and who suffered the most.

"You remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!" Bella shouted. "Not being allowed to teach your favorite subject. You call that a sacrifice? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"

"The Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post. I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is." Severus said annoyed. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do.

"But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn"

"Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders. "

"On Dumbledore's?" she began, outraged.

"Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: the Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."

"You did not give us any useful information!" She sneered.

"My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord. If he chooses not to share it with you-" he shrugged lifting an eyebrow.

"He shares everything with me! He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful --"

I coughed very loudly raising my hand. "Correction," I said standing back up. "That would be me, his dear sweet cursed cousin. You know that one he made to his wants and needs?" Bella opened her mouth. I waved. "Yes yes, I know. You are still his favorite but you would do well not to think again that you surpass me on that scale or Meghan or Saphira for that matter. Especially after what happened at the Ministry-"

"That was not my fault! Lucius had to go and scre-" she said flushing. Narcissa stood up.

"Don't you dare- don't you dare blame my husband! You not only attacked my daughter you try and force the blame on him again" said Narcissa, in a low and deadly voice, looking up at Bella.

"What is done, is done. " Severus said cooly. He placed his hands on my shoulders bringing me to press my back against him. "And finally Bella to answer your other question. My orders were to remain behind. He did not want me there and risk blowing my cover with the order."

"While we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?" She snarled.

"I am not the Secret-Keeper. The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It has led to the capture and murder of Emmeline Vance" he looked down at me. I lifted my chin proudly. Voldemort was most proud of how I worked that out for him.

Severus inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften.

"Harry Potter. You could have killed him at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?" She asked impatiently.

"Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" He asked.

"We- I am asking you, Snape!"

"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lord's old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set foot in the castle." He paused looking at her annoyed "it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. I have done my utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."

"Through all this, we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" She asked

"I have played my part well," Severus said taking a sip of his wine "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: he has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms. Dumbledore has been a great wizard"

Bella interrupted him snarling.

"The Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord has shaken him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were. But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

She humpfed loudly looking very unhappy. I patted her on the shoulder. She turned her back to me and began looking at all the little trinkets.

"Now what is this I hear about Draco?" Severus asked.

"With Lucius in jail- Sunniva expecting unable to attend Hogwarts again I truly believe you are the only one who can help me, help my son," I sat down beside her taking her hand in mine.

"Mom hes told us not to speak of this matter. I know where you're going with this." I said softly. She nodded her head.

"The Dark Lord's word is the law," Severus said at once. We looked at each other. He strode over to the window and yanked the curtains closed. Turning back around he was frowning.

"It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice.

"What!" I said confused. "I- what?" I asked again. He held his hand up at me to stop talking. I shut my mouth quickly.

"I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I know but he trusts you," Narcissa said.

"You know?" Bella said in outrage.

"Certainly," he said at once.

"My only son..." Narcissa whispered tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Draco is shying away from his duty! The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor." Bella said indifferently.

"This is vengeance," I said looking at Bella. "For the failure at the ministry. Surely you know this. He not only forced Draco into becoming one of us he forced Saphira and he held my mother and brother captive then proceeded in doing the same to Severus to lure me back." I took a deep breath. "So no he should not be proud. This is suicide! He's after something."

The deathly hallows came back into mind. I closed my mouth thinking about what I had recently went and refreshed my mind on.

The wand of the Deathly Hallows looked very similar to the wand Dumbledore carried. The elder wand.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Nothing I yet know," I said dismissing her. Narcissa began to cry very loudly.

"If Draco succeeds," Severus said looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" Narcissa sobbed. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself- ?" Bella gasped. "I only meant- that nobody has yet succeeded- please, you are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher-you are Lucius's old friend. You're his godfather! I beg you. You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor- will you speak to him, persuade him-?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," Severus said. Standing up, she staggered to him and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling onto his chest, she gasped, "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course, you would, and he would reward you-"

It was my turn to lose it. Seeing Narcissa so broken up. Finally acknowledging what would happen I turned from them trying to calm down. As if little lemon could sense the distress I was in he began kicking wildly making me cry harder.

"He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as a spy." Severus said slowly.

"What!" I shouted turning on him. "The hell you will!"

"Quiet Sunniva!" Severus snapped. "The Dark Lord is very angry," He said turning his gaze back to Narcissa. "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily. "

Narcissa crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor. "My only son-my only son."

"You should be proud!" Bellatrix said ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. "Mom..." I whispered my heart pounding extremely hard. I could not find it in me to touch her. My head was reeling.

Severus stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He then poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand. "Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me. "

She quieted a little; slopping wine down herself, she took a shaky sip.

"It might be possible- for me to help Draco. "

She sat up, her face paper-white, her eyes huge. "Severus--oh, Severus--you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She flung away her glass; it skidded across the table as she slid off the sofa into a kneeling position at his feet, seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it.

"If you are there to protect him. . . Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"Excuse me?" I said. My jaw dropped, my heart pounding erratically. I felt a slight pinch in my side. I pushed it to the side.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" Severus asked his face blank. Bella let out a cackle of triumphant laughter. Severus never took his eyes away from Narcissa even as I wobbled to him on shaky legs. My breath coming out quicker. Severus' eyes flickered to mine for a brief second.   
"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder. "

"No!" I shouted finding my voice. "No! I won't allow it!" I turned my gaze on Narcissa. "How-how could you ask him to do that! HE'S HAVING A FUCKING BABY!"

Shaking I felt the rage in me barrel deep. My hands began to ache painfully. With a shake, Daisy popped in with Finnly and then I was dowsed in ice-cold water.

I swear you could hear the sizzling of steam rising off me.

No one looked at me. Not one person. It was as if they couldn't see me. Daisy and Finnly grabbed my hands tugging. "Mistress please Daisy insists yous be sitting" Daisy pleaded. "Tis isn't good for the baby miss"

I could not look away from Severus as he dropped to his knees opposite of Narcissa.

They grasped right hands.

"You will need your wand, Bellatrix," Severus said coldly.

She drew it, still looking astonished.

"And you will need to move a little closer," he said.

She stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.

Narcissa spoke. "Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," he said.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," he said again.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

My heart was shattering. With wobbly legs, I collapsed into a stool that appeared right behind me in time. Daisy was huffing loudly beside me. Finnly had taken to rubbing my legs trying to calm me down. Raphly and Winky appeared beside me, standing still.

"And, should it prove necessary- if it seems Draco will fail- " Narcissa whispered. "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," Severus said.

I let out a choked sound. Covering my face completely losing myself in my sorrow. I could not bear to watch. Leaping to my feet I ran from the room slamming the bedroom door behind me. I collapsed to my knees screaming out.

Finding it hard to understand how an unbreakable vow could cause so much distress in me. It was the hidden meaning behind it.

Should Draco fail... Severus could die.

And he would die not from trying but by Voldemort himself.

The Elder wand.

Hands landed on my shoulders, jerking away I whirled on him. "You idiot!" I shrieked. I shoved hard. His hands landing back on me. "You IDIOT!"

"Sunniva..." He whispered trying to calm me down.

I shoved harder, reeling my hand back it made an impact across his face. I did not stop there.

"Stupid!"

'Smack'

"Stupid!"

'Smack'

"How could you!"

'Smack'

"Our child!"

My hand raised once more clenched tightly.

"SUNNIVA!" he shouted, twisting me around he wrapped his arms around me clutching me right I screamed loudly thrashing.

"You b-basta-ard!" I screamed. "Bastard!" Snot poured down my face. I sniffled loudly.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Thrashing more I felt my eyes burn, snarling loudly I screamed till my lungs burned. I fell to my knees sobbing well he held me.

"Stop..." He begged.

Then the pain hit.

My eyes flaring up, scorching, almost as if someone stuck a white-hot branding iron in my eyes I screamed loudly rubbing at them.

A loud crack in my spine caused me fling forward. Severus' grip loosened as I fell to my hands.

Lemon was kicking wildly.

Crying out from an enormous wave of pain rack through my back and thighs water splashed on the floor between my legs.

I choked out a sob as my eyes widen meeting Severus. He looked in shock as he stared at me then at the puddle.

"Oh, my g-god" I screamed clutching my stomach. "N-No... It's t-to early"

Severus scrambled to his feet stooping low heaving me to my feet.

'Crack!'

I cried out once more.

"Sunniva control your emotions! You can't shift! Not while you're going into labor!"

Taking several deep breaths I tried with all my might to control myself. It was the most difficult thing I've ever experienced.

"We have to go to Saint Mungo's" he mumbled his eyes filled with tears. I let out a shaky breath biting back my screams.

This was so painful.

"Daisy!" Severus called. She popped, falling to her knees she grasped my dress.

"Mistress!" She wheezed.

"Daisy, you and the other elves alert Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin. Send Raphly to Narcissa Malfoy. We're going to Saint Mungo's. Go now."  
  
There were several loud 'pops' around the house. Clutching his robes he heaved me up to his chest, rushing down the stairs, he stepped into the chilly night air.

' _Crack_!'

*** * ***

  
With the pain intensifying to beyond tolerable I bit my lips crying. Severus never let go of my hand as I laid on the bed clutching his robes.

The medi healers rushed all around us in panic.

I was having my son too early.

Too early.

"How many weeks is she?" Someone asked. I never took my eyes away from Severus's he kept his eyes kn me.

"Twenty-nine weeks" he responded. The woman bustled away. He palmed my cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine my love. Everything is going to be okay" he was trying his best to soothe me but it wasn't working. Not after he had broken my heart.

"Y-You broke m-my heart" I whispered hoarsely.

He closed his eyes sighing. "I know"

As time ticked by the medi Healers did everything they could trying to ease the pain as it got worse with every ticking second. It wasn't helping seeing as I shift when im very emotional. They've been working hard putting charms on me left and right trying to contain the urge.

If I was to shift now it would surely kill our son.

"Time toz push!" Healer Tomas said. "Sonni on tree"

Severus clutch my hand tighter. "You can do this, my love. You can do this."

"I'm so s-scared!" I cried out shaking.

"I know sunrise. I know" kissing my head, Tomas yelled out.

"One... Two... Tree!"

I pushed. Screaming out.

"Again!"

"Ahhhh!" I sobbed leaning forward. Severus whispered encouraging words in my ear, rubbing my back.

"She's bleeding out!"

"Don't push! Don't push!" Tomas yelled.

Severus grabbed my face. "Sunni?" He asked. My sight was hazy as I looked at him. "Stay with me love"

Pushing without being told to Tomas yelled out to stop.

"I'm scared of dying..." I whispered.

"You're not going to die" his voice cracking. Turning his he looked away. His eyes lighting up.

A lovely sound erupted in the room of my sons crying. I broke out in a smile. Looking at the little bloody mess covered in gunk. "Beautiful..." I whispered. He opened his eyes staring up at me his cries silencing. I felt the healers tug and pull trying to fix me.

Severus took our son in his arms while a medi healer fussed about on him trying to make sure he was okay.

He was so tiny, so small like a doll.

The way Severus looked at him, tears in his eyes cradling the child we made... I've never seen a better picture. My heart pounding hard.

The healer whisked my son away.

"I'm sorry! Out!" Tomas yelled at several people. "Itz won't stopz!" He roared. Severus's eyes grew panicky once more.

"Don't go to sleep Sunni!" He begged me. "Come one. Stay awake"

Feeling faint I closed my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep!" Someone yelled. "Sunniva wake up!" Shaking me I found I couldn't respond.

I was so tired. So so tired.

"Sunni please!" He begged. "I love you... You're all I want" he cried out. "Don't leave me... Don't leave our son"


	9. Nine - All I ask

**_Severus_ **

The healers rushed around while I clutched her small and fragile body to me. She was so cold and so much paler than she normally is.

I refused to let her go as I rubbed her body trying to warm her with all my might.

"I promise I'll tell you everything. I'll share every good and awful memory with you Sunniva. Just please love..." Voice creaking I couldn't find it in me to grasp the situation.

"Sir... Please..." The young healer begged. "Sir..."

"No!" I snapped, my tears landed on her soft hair, it smelled of vanilla and peaches.

"Severus..." Molly pleaded. "Let her go."

"Come on Sev. She wouldn't want you like this"

My teeth gritted I glared at Sirius Black. What would he know what she wants? "Don't call me that Black"

He held his hands up messing up his even more ridiculous hair. I looked around the room they all have red-rimmed teary eyes.

"Let her go, Severus"

Albus Dumbledore was the last person I needed to see. I did not want to see him. I did not care to see him and I definitely did not want him here ordering me away from the woman I love.

"No!" I roared. "No! It's not- not fair!" I whirled on Albus. "I have given you everything! EVERYTHING!"

Molly let out a squeak covering her mouth. Black and Arthur lead her and Helena out of the room. Lupin hesitated by the door.

"Severus, you just had a son. He needs you right now..." Lupin said. "He's a very sick child Severus."

"Find it in your heart Severus to find a way to get through this. Life will always go on whether we want it to or not. The world does not stop no matter how bad we feel. You must learn to live on the fine line that is life on letting go and holding on. You can only keep moving forward." Album Dumbledore and his ridiculous words of wisdom was not the word I wanted to hear.

I wanted Sunniva to open her big beautiful Emerald eyes and whisper her love to me once more. That is all I can ask for.

I looked into his twinkling blue eyes. My fists clench I glared. "You say life goes on Albus but so does death and I have seen so much death in this life. So much pain and suffering. I've endured tragedies and I've learned to live with them but I can not let go of the one person who has given me a second chance to learn to know what it feels like to be loved, to learn to feel again."

With my heart breaking, I kissed Sunniva's ice-cold fingertips, laying her hands gently back down to her side. I stood up. "I can let her body go but she will always be with me."

I allowed something I never thought I could do. I allowed Remus Lupin to help me out of the room.

I came face to face with Narcissa and Draco who was holding onto a teary-eyed Sapphira and Meghan. Narcissa lifted her hand. Shaking my head at her she bursted into tears once more in front of me in the last twenty-four hours.

Going to the intensive natal care ward across the hall, a healer allowed me in to see my son.

Healer Tomas was there holding a very grim frown. "I am deeply sorry for vhat has occurred but ve can only hope for de best"

"Thank you" I tapped on the glass that separated me from touching my little lemon. Our little lemon. "What's wrong with him?" I was too tired to even use legilimency on him.

"Vecause Sooni vas only twenty nine veeks und still in her zecond trimester. Your son has a ninety percent chance at zurvival. He must have a lung stay here. His vital organs gut but not gut enough. He must be given oxygen as his lungs are not very strung" patting my shoulder he gave me his best wishes once more allowing the new Healer who will be taking over as my child's health provider to finish up.

"I'm Healer Hibiscus, you can call me Bee." She said shaking my hand. She stuffed her hands in her pockets looking down at my child. "I am deeply sorry for what happened to your wife. We normally have everything completely under control here"

I would love to marry Sunniva... I should have asked.

"She's not my wife," I said my heart constricting.

"My condolences regardless no child should grow up without a mother" she started down the small glass box. My son's chest rising and falling abnormally. He screwed his little face up, a slight shake to his hands.

"Preemies do not have the stored body fat that normally helps hold in the heat. So we have to be very careful about monitoring his temperature to make sure he isn't dipping fo quickly. He's a high risk for Hypothermia. With his breath problems already it can only worsen and cause him to have a low blood sugar. We're monitoring him the best we can by ensuring a very stable airflow of oxygen and keeping his case insulated with the correct warmth. He's Anemic from what we tested so far-"

I stared at her my heart pounding. I knew it was manageable in an adult but a small child...

"Don't worry! We can have fixed up quickly, he can outgrow it, there is a possibility that it's only because he hasn't finished forming his red blood cells. What I am concern with as his feeding will take all the energy he has. We have to keep a very close eye on him."

I tapped the glass lightly once more. He blinked his eyes up at, smacking his little plump lips together.

He had Sunniva's lips...

"Hi..." I whispered. "I'm your daddy"

He closed his eyes once more.

"You can hold him, we got a bubble charm ensuring an airflow for him." She said opening his case up. He let out a loud wail, clearly having been blessed with his mother's lungs too.

Leaning down she picked him up and passed him into my arms. I thanked my stars and Melissa for all the lessons I was given on to hold a baby properly.

Opening his eyes once more he blinked at me, reaching up he squeezed my pinky.

"Hi there... You want your mommy don't you?" I asked softly holding him to me as I sat down in one of the chairs. The Healer let herself out of the room. I looked up through the glass seeing all of the annoying Gryffindors Sunni calls family staring in through the window. Molly was wiping her face.

Narcissa, Meghan, Draco, and Saphira were huddled to the side. Moving around I held him up a little and lifted his hand waving it to them. He blinked at them all making them coo at him. "You see those people? All those redheads? That's your family Lemon. That's your family..."

Placing him back down I motion Narcissa to come in the room. She was trembling as she closed the door behind her. Sitting down in the chair beside me she placed her fingers on his belly.

"Hi little guy, I'm your grandmother" she whispered her tears falling down her cheeks, I passed him over to her.

She held my child close to her heart, pressing her red lips to his head she brushed the fuzz he had.

"Look at all this black hair..." She whispered. "He's got your eye shape, and your ears"

"Sunniva's lips," I said leaning back watching her.

"Looks like he's got her nose though" she mumbled.

We stayed quiet just gazing at the sleeping child. Eventually, she turned to me.

"I am deeply sorry for las-"

Holding my hand up I dismissed it. I did not want to hear it. It was because of that Sunniva had gone into labor so early. She was so upset, so much in the emotional turmoil that her body could not handle all of it.

It will always haunt me.

Narcissa sighed loudly. I looked at her. "I need to go home but I will be back. Is it okay if the kids see him?"

"Let them in"

Meghan and Saphira took turns holding him but it was seeing the way Draco had clenched his eyes shut as he placed his finger in the little palm.

"You can hold him Draco," I said slowly. He just shook his head. "Come here"

Taking a seat beside me, he leaned back. Tilting my head to him, he finally looked at me. "I know but Sunniva would want to hold him Draco."

"Buts she's..."

"She's only sleeping. The Healers did everything could. Now it's just up to her on whether or not she wants to stay with us."

I could only hope she wants to keep fighting...

*** * ***

_**Sunniva** _

Waking had caused me to acknowledge that the pain I was feeling was very much real. I was fighting to get back to my family to get back to Severus and to get back to my son.

I blinked at the blinding light flinching. Looking at the like green robes of the young boy watering the flowers on the stand I croaked out for some water. Scaring him half to the death.

He double-take at me but instead of doing as I asked he had shot out of the room as if I had caught him on fire.

Staring out the window I watched the birds fly by, the door opened back up and Tomas bustled in grinning.

"Gut! Gut! Yous had me feeling very vorried"

"What?" I asked my voice coming out Scratchy. He picked up a pitcher pouring some water into a cup and handed it to me. I drank it greedily. He refilled it once more.

"Yous been sleeping for a day now. You've lost a lot of blood. Many potions to fix yous right up" he said smiling. Taking a seat beside me on a stool he began waving his wand about over me running some test.

I stayed quiet listening to him hum.

"Yous are doing very vell."

"How my son?" I asked. I was so worried about him. I stayed quiet just so I could hurry it along and get to the point. Tomas smiled warmly at me patting my leg.

"De vittle guy ist doing great! Herr Snape ist vith him now. I vill let him know you are avake" Getting up he left the room allowing me to release a breath of relief.

My son was okay... He was fine and Severus was with him.

I didn't have to wait long because all it took was five minutes and Severus had busted through the door, throwing himself at me, clasping my face he slammed his lips on mine in a passion of fury.

I returned the kiss with the same amount of haste.

"I was -" kiss. "So-" kiss "scared" kiss. He pulled back. "You've got to stop nearly dying on me Sunni."

I smiled lightly, my chapped lips cracking a little more making me wince. He frowned. "I'm alright" I whispered. I took his hand. "How is he? Is he okay? Have you named him yet?"

"He's the most beautiful child I've ever seen Sunni. He's amazing. So sweet. I can't thank you enough for giving me such a perfect son" he said kissing my cheek. "And to answer your question I had not named him. I was waiting for you to wake up. Your family has been pestering me up a storm on knowing it"

"They're here?" I asked.

"Was here. The staff made them leave." He grinned. "Thank Merlin they did too because if Molly complained about the way I hold him one more time..."

"She means well" I said softly. He nodded his head. "Were they all here?" I asked unsurely.

"No just Molly, Arthur, Helena, Black, and Lupin. Albus stopped by twice but Molly won't let the kids come. It's a good thing too. They don't need to see me here."

I stared at him some more. "Was our family here?" I rephrased the question.

"Yes. They'll be back later tonight. Narcissa hasn't left his side. She won't leave but Saphira and Draco seem..." He trailed off. "Cozy?" He suggested.

"That's good" I mumbled. If Draco could get over me I didn't care who it was as long as he got over me.

"I was so scared of us losing you again... I need you to know how much I love you" he said, tears in his eyes.

"I was so scared..." I whispered. Remembering how much the dark had tried to consume me. He held my hands kissing them.

"You almost didn't make it" he mumbled sadly. "So close to..."

"I fought for you" I said at once. "I fought so hard to get back to you... To get back to our son"

Leaning up, he pressed his lips to mine once more, he stood up.

"Let's go see our son" lifting me up into his arms he carried me, I giggled lightly, flinching from the extreme soreness I was feeling down there. People were staring but Severus didn't care. He ignored them.

A young woman in lime green robes with a simple colorful coat on open the door allowing him to walk us in. She smiled warmly.

"So glad to see you awake Sunniva. Severus here has been so anxious about you meet your little one" she said holding her hand out. "I'm healer Hibiscus but please call me Bee."

I shook her hand.

"I'm your son's health provider. He's just got done getting his check-up. He's lost a bit a weight but that's normal." She looked down at the chart in her hands. "He's 15 inches long and weighs two and a half pounds and his lungs are slowly improving. We're looking maybe in a few days he might be able to breathe on his own"

Narcissa stood up, wiping under her eyes she brought me into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

The tank was opened, sitting down in the rocking chair, Severus held our child in his hands. Narcissa left to give us some privacy. Passing him over to me.

My mouth became dry as cotton. Heart hammering hard, he snuggled into my arms. He was incredibly light and so tiny.

Poking his onesie, I moved it over lightly. "Did Molly make this?" I asked staring down at it. Severus nodded his head.

"She didn't want him to be cold"

It was a pale red and white knitted bodysuit. He even looked like a little fox, his feet covered in black yarn. "That was sweet of her. Had they got to hold him?"

"None of them wanted to hold him until you did. Narcissa, Saphira, and Meghan held him but they are the only ones."

Was I angry that people got to hold my child before I did? Kind of. I wouldn't go raging but I still couldn't help but feel a little upset about it. It was very kind of the Weasley's, Siri, and Moony not to hold him until I did. If anything I thought Helena would be quick on to holding him seeing how she was my mother's friend growing up.

Holding him in my arms was indescribable. There were no words that could express the sensations I was feeling.

It was like a piece of me was out there in the world and I was scared to let it go, the thoughts of full-on rage and protection was at the edges ready to spring into action if any harm was to come to him. Gazing down into his wide and very open eyes he blinked several times, his mouth opened, sticking his little tongue out he clenched his fists.

"Uh oh," Severus mumbled.

"Wha-"

He let out the biggest wail I've ever heard.

And they say he has trouble breathing... My goodness. I felt a pain in my breasts more than how I felt when I woke and found that my shirt was now very much wet.

I read about that... That's just great. My baby cries and I go squirting out my boobs. Severus didn't say anything but I saw the little amused tug at his lips. I scowled lightly at him then turned back to my child.

"Oh look at you!" I cooed. "What's all this fussing about? Are you hungry?" I asked. Smiling brightly down at him. I motion to Severus to shut the blinds. Grabbing the blanket that was in his bed, he brought it over.

Leaning forward I let him untie the top, tossing the blanket over my shoulder, I pulled the top down.

I seriously hope I am doing this right... Looking up at Severus he read my doubts without ever having to ask. "I'll go get Bee."

"Alright listen little man. Mommy is going to try and feed you now. I bet this is going to be so much better than that stuff they've had to feed you in your first day here in the real world" I said looking down at him. He just made a little sound as if he was agreeing with me. I smiled. "Glad you agree!"

The door reopened, Severus and Bee stepped back in.

"Good I see you're ready to breastfeed," Healer Bee said as she closed the door. "Now most premature babies have a harder time breastfeeding but it shouldn't be too much of a fix"

Getting to her knees beside me she helped maneuver him around, looking at me for permission. I gave a nod to my head. Severus never took his eyes away as he watched intensely.

"You want to use your free hand, taking the thumb pressing here on to of your breast and the other fingers on the bottom. You want to give a slight squeeze." Giving a small squeeze my nipple puckered out more making a weird substance come out. It was thick and yellow. I cringed hard.

"Eww," I whispered. She only laughed lightly.

"The is pre-milk it's called Colostrum. It's perfectly normal. This milk is a lot slower, it great for helping your little one learn to nurse. After about three days of nursing the normal flow of milk will come in" pressing my nipple to my son's lips, he opened wide immediately, latching on I winced.

"He didn't latch right, it shouldn't hurt. You want his lips to pout and cover this entire area."

Fixing it again, I watched his little jaw begin to work back and forth. He made a little swallowing sound making my heart fill with joy once more.

This was the most gratifying feeling I've ever experienced. Looking to Severus he smiled at me, walking closer he caressed my cheek.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

**_____**

Finally back into bed, in our own private room, our son was resting on my chest snoring lightly. His little sighs making my heart soar every time he made them.

I refused to put him down as much as I knew I should. I just couldn't do it.

Severus, with my difficulties, had somehow gotten into the bed with me. I leaned into his side, his arm around me. The other free hand rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

His birth forms were laid on the table next to us, all filled out by me.

Born on August 26, 1996, at one in the morning. Three pounds and four ounces. Fifteen inches long.

I looked at his name on the form a smile came to my lips knowing how hard it was coming up with a great name for him. A lot of people may not like it but the name would make two very important men in my life very happy.

Severus was very agreeable to the name. He liked the moment I suggested it. With one name in mind, it was all changed the moment laid eyes on our little boy.

We've stayed like this for quite some time sitting in comfortable silence. Everyone would be coming at my request. Severus had sent a few owls out letting them know I was wide awake.

Seeing as our child was having some problems, we couldn't leave Saint Mungos yet. We would be looking at a bit of a stay here and I was needing to take a few potions for the next several days myself to get fully better.

Blood replenishing potions were not pleasing to the tongue. It was disgusting.

He leaned his face into my neck kissing me lightly, he whispered his love to me once more just as he's been doing since he came to me.

He had been doing everything, from helping me to the bathroom, fetching my water, getting me snacks, and helping me whenever little lemon began crying because he was hungry.

It was the first diaper change for me that I had to deal with that had Severus cracking up.

I cringed at the power of his little butt was capable of expelling. I looked into Severus's eyes. "This reminds me of a time in your class. When Neville caused that awful explo-"

Severus stopped laughing. "Don't finish that. Took forever to get that smell out and the residue out of the cracks"

Molly and Arthur were the first to show up. Narcissa had gone home say she and the others would come later. She was just as tired as Severus was. She needed to get some sleep.

"This is such a beautiful sight to the eyes" Molly gushed coming into the room. Arthur and Severus shook hands while Molly smashed my face into her chest once again.

Awkward and sweet of her. I love Molly's hugs. Arthur leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of my head, patting my back lightly.

"He's adorable Sunniva. You've done a great job." Arthur said warmly.

"He looks just like Severus," I said amused.

"He could have your eyes," Molly said cooing down at him lovingly.

I grinned. "No I am very much rooting for Severus eyes" looking to the tall usual brooding man beside me, he had taken to grinning like a fool without a care in the world. His eyes were only on me.

"Are you going to ever tell us his name?" Molly asked impatiently but not unkindly.

"Patience" Severus grunted making Arthur and Molly sigh.

The door banged open loudly, making the little bundle in my arms began crying. I shot a deadly glare at the idiots who came through.

"Sirius!" I hissed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry - oy what happened to your shirt?"

"You! You massive git!" I snapped. Trying to wipe it up with a towel. Severus took the baby trying to calm him down while glaring daggers at Sirius.

"I told you to be gentle!" Remus said scolding him. Helena shook her head annoyed.

"How did I wet your shirt?" Sirius asked confused.

Arthur folded his hands leaning back looking amused. Molly stood up. Grabbing Sirius by the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen here, Sirius. When a new mother hears her baby cry she going to release milk you-"

"Release milk? From wh..." He blanched, heat creeping up his face and neck he grimaced. "Oh"

Arthur chuckled.

"Don't you be laughing Mr. Weasley" Molly chastised. "You made me have lots of messes."

Grinning I flicked my wand at my shirt, I held my hands back out for my son which Severus gave to me gladly.

"Now that you're all here..." I smiled sharing a look with Severus. He sat down next to me. "Who wants to hear the name?"

That grabbed the five adults' attention. Each sitting up straighter they leaned on their seats.

I held my son up so they could all see his face. Severus grabbed his little hand nodding at me.

"Meet Severus Lucius Syrus Snape"


	10. Ten- There's nothing I wouldn't do for you

It was then at that moment Severus and Sunniva knew that their hearts could not be any fuller and yet could not feel as dishearten as they did when their little lemon, had quit breathing.

It was just a little after her feeding the hungry bundle that he choked and turned blue. Sunniva was in the process of blaming herself tremendously all while Severus was trying his hardest to keep her from going over into hysterics.

Healer Hibiscus was doing everything she could, they had cleared his airways and got a study amount of airflow through to him but whatever progress the child has made in the past day was now several steps back. He wasn't eating properly, he was losing weight too fast and all he could do was cry.

The child they had named after his father and grandfather was being called Syrus by the parents. All through the night, Sunniva laid in bed being held by Severus while she cried out in pain wanting to hold her little boy. For the first time, Severus did not know how to comfort her. For he was in a great amount of agony himself.

He had asked the patiently waiting family and friends of Sunniva to please not come to Saint Mungo's, that he would bring Sunniva and Syrus to Headquarters when they were both well.

The children did not take it lightly as they still had no idea who the father was, they were desperate to see Sunniva and the Weasley's most impatiently wanted to see the little baby that has their mother knitting up a storm.

As the little Elf who was charged with watching over Syrus came into the room that night she informs the two that their son was doing a little better but his little right lung had collapsed and he was taken into emergency surgery. This set Sunniva's weeping off once more. How she was still able to produce tears after the hours of crying she's been doing was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Severus stood up, his heart pounding to an unbearable beat to a drum he did not like. He felt as if he was dying all over again inside. The emotions he was feeling knowing that he was given a son and that any moment there was a possibility that his son would be taken away.

Born way too early, he was fighting, just like he knew Sunniva had done many times for him. He was a fighter like his mother.

"Do what you must" Severus said as he looked out the window. Sunniva let out a choked squeak. Turning to her, he walked back over to her side letting her curl right into his chest. He smoothed her hair down with a trembling hand.

The elf bowed low, turning her heel she popped out.

"I c-can't lose him" Sunniva sobbed.

"I know Sunrise. Not can I" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

At that moment at Malfoy manor, Narcissa Malfoy had gotten a gut-wrenching feeling, the letter she had received from Severus discussing what has happened to little Syrus... it was making her very nervous. Shaking she brought the steaming cup of tea to her lips, it rattled against the small plate, tea splooshing over the sides.

Draco, Saphira, and Meghan had stayed at her side worrying about her.

"I'm sure everything is fine mum," Meghan said, rubbing her shoulders. "You saw him, he was breathing just fine"

"Yeah! He's a strong little guy" Saphira said trying to help ease the tension.

Draco did not say anything, he was having distress too. He hadn't gone back to Saint Mungo's with his mother the day Sunniva woke up. Only Narcissa had gone back. Standing up, he excused himself from their presence, wishing to be alone for a while.

As he made his way into his father's study to get a glass of Firewhiskey much to his mother's insistence he does not start on his father's habit. He did not see the sniveling rat that has been returned to the manor. Wormtail was lurking in the corner, breathing heavily.

Picking up the bottle it clanked against the glass as he poured a handsome amount into the crystal cup. He shot it back. Shuddering he poured some more.

"Is- is she go-going t-to die?" Wormtail asked wheezing.

Draco froze. Rage filled his head. Trembling hands, the bottle he was holding had collided in the fireplace making the flames grow, shards of glass went everywhere. Wormtail let out a loud squeak.

"Get out!" He roared, throwing the items off the desk he turned on the rat. "GET OUT!"

Wormtail tuck tail and ran as fast as he could out of the room. Quivering with feet he screamed.

Draco stood fuming losing himself, he fell to his knees crying into his hands he howled feel so much pain for his best friend. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to comfort his godfather even, to hold the small baby that Severus had offered several times for him to do.

No one deserved to lose their child. No matter who they are or what they've done. No one should have to lose their baby.

"She's been through so much... She's lost so much. Don't take her son too" he cried out. "Don't take her son too..."

*** * ***

_**Sunniva** _

  
Sitting in the natal ward, I never took my eyes off Syrus as I rubbed his little back. He was bandaged tightly, releasing whispy little gasps, I was tired and desperate for a miracle.

Severus sat next to me.

"Love you must eat" he encouraged. I shook my head leaning it down on my arm I waved him off. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted my little guy to look at me.

To cry...

He was so quiet.

"You have to eat Sunniva. You need to keep your strength up so you can make milk. Come on" he grabbed my hand. "Just some toast at the very least"

I finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. They were red, shadowed in purple and black. He was just as tired as I was. On the other hand, he had no choice but to leave at odd times of the day. He couldn't stay here with me.

"I'm sorry you can't stay here with me" I whispered clutching his hand. He sighed so depleted, rubbing his eyes he tried to smile at me.

"He has you Sunniva. You're here with him."

"But he needs his father too..." I sat up, scooting my chair closer to him. Lowering my voice very low, "Can't they... you know... Let you off for a bit?"

"No," he said at once.

We didn't speak more, scooting the plate full of toast, bacon, and fruit I nodded my head. I would eat so I could feed my son. I could do that for him.

**_____**

  
At some point during the morning, Severus had to leave once more. I urged him to not come back until he's rested a bit. He was going to collapse from exhaustion if he didn't get some rest soon.

Moving to my room gloomy I settled into the bed. The Healers had kicked me out of this natal ward because like I was worried about Severus they were convinced I would collapse too.

It was funny how things played out in one's life. I feel like I was just one big cosmic joke to the Universe. Thrown into a life with nothing but troubles after troubles I was no being handed a new one.

I would much rather that trouble remains on my shoulders alone that my son and that my Severus wouldn't have to suffer too. I would rip my own heart and hand it to them if I had to.

I've come very close to pulling out my father's dark arts blood magic. It's an idea playing in my head. An idea I am very willing to pay a major price for.

I want my child to live.

To grow.

To become someone who is marvelous. To know what it's truly like to live a life full of love, happiness, and to be free.

It was in this moment that I understood why my mother did what she did...

She just wanted me to live. She wanted me to be loved and to be happy even if only it be a little while.

Standing up, I grabbed my wand changing into some jeans and a simple tee I snatched my cloak out of the closet.

I would give my son a chance.

Rushing to the fireplaces, I stepped inside tossing some floo powder down. In a spin of wild flames, my feet went up off the ground then made an impact in a very dirty fireplace of John's city manor.

Rushing to the basement, I threw the doors open. "Accio Northmann Grimoire!"

The thing about being from a family where they originate from Viking blood... Well, blood magic was and is the Northmann specialty.

Sure you can twist your wand, perform a simple Dark Arts spell but what would that do? The ultimate Dark magic will and always will be by performing with blood. It is the source of all living things. Blood is a life within its self and it carries so much power in it.

That's why blood magic is a very slippery slope to one's demise.

The book smacked my palm with a great force almost tossing me backward. I stared down at the black leather binding. The very small runes etched into the binding. Walking to a very dusty table, I laid it down.

Flipping the binding open, I gazed down at the blank pages. Picking up a pencil out of a box, I wave my wand at it making it turn into a pin needle.

Pricking my finger, I squeezed hard until a good amount of blood rose to the surface. Sliding my finger down the binding, I watch my blood seep into the pages absorbing it. Blood red runes appeared.

"Mi volo nisi ut vivat." ( _I wish to save my son so that he may live_ ) I whispered, pricking my finger a few more times I dropped the blood unto the pages once more.

I watched as the runes faded away and then several pages turned on it's own accord stopping. A low hum emitted around the book, looking as if tears of blood was seeping from the tip of the pages a ritual appeared.

ᛚᛁᚠᛖ᛫ᚱᛖᚾᛖᚹ (Life Renew)

ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛗᛟᚦᛖᚱ (Blood of Mother)

ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚠᚨᚦᛖᚱ (Blood of Father)

ᛏᛖᚨᚱᛋ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚨ᛫ᛈᚺᛟᛖᚾᛁᚲᛋ (Tears of a Phoenix)

ᚹᚨᛏᛖᚱ᛫ᛈᚢᚱᛁᚠᛁᛖᛞ᛫ᚹᛁᚦ᛫ᚠᛁᚱᛖ (Water purified with fire)

ᚨᛋᚺᛖᛋ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛞᛖᚨᛞ᛫ (Ashes of the Dead)

ᚦᚱᛖᛖ᛫ᛋᛏᛟᚾᛖᛋ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛟᚾᛁᚲᛋ᛫ (Three stones of onyx)

ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚦᛁ᛫ᛗᛟᚦᛖᚱ᛫ᚨᚾᛞ᛫ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᚠᚨᚦᛖᚱ.᛫ᚦᚱᛖᛖ᛫ᛋᛏᛟᚾᛖᛋ᛫ᛏᚢᚱᚾ,᛫ᛞᛖᚨᚦ᛫ᚹᛁᛋᛁᛏ᛫ᚱᛖᚹᛖᚱᛋᛖᛞ.᛫ᛏᛖᚨᚱᛋ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛒᛁᚱᛞ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚠᛁᚱᛖ᛫ᛒᚱᛁᛝᛋ᛫ᛁᚾ᛫ᛟᚾᛖᛋ᛫ᛚᚨᛋᛏ᛫ᚲᛁᛋᛋ.᛫ᛏᛁᛗᛖ᛫ᛋᛏᛟᛈᛋ᛫ᚨᚾᛞ᛫ᚦᛁ᛫ᛚᛁᚠᛖ᛫ᚱᛖᚾᛖᚹᛋ᛫ᚹᛁᚦ᛫ᚺᛖᚨᛚᛁᛝ᛫ᚷᚱᚨᚲᛖ.

_(Blood of thy mother and Blood of the father. Three stones turn, Death's final visit reversed. Tears of bird of fire brings in ones last kiss. Time stops and thy life renews with healing grace.)_

_"There you are" I whispered, feeling my eyes burn._

* * *

Draco arrived with Saphira. She didn't come up right away seeing as she said the poison's ward looked highly interesting but I think that was just an excuse to give Draco some time alone with me.

"I got my Owl scores," he said holding up the letter.

"Oh really?! That's very late. What did you get?" I asked cheerily. At least the best I could muster.

"I don't know..." He fidgeted a little. "I was waiting to open it with you..."

I patted the spot next to me moving over slowly. "Come on then. Let's see them"

He climbed in the bed beside me, opening up the letter he unfolded the parchment.

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_ **

**_Pass Grades:_ **

**_Outstanding (O)_ **

**_Exceeds Expectations (E)_ **

**_Acceptable (A)_ **

**_Fail Grades:_ **

**_Poor (P)_ **

**_Dreadful (D)_ **

**_Troll (T)_ **

_Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved:_

_**Astronomy**_ O

 ** _Care of Magical Creatures_** E

 ** _Charms_** O

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_** O

 ** _Divination_** E

 ** _Herbology_** O

 ** _History of Magic_** O

 ** _Potions_** O

 ** _Transfiguration_** O

"Draco you did very well!" I praised him. He folded the paper putting it back in his bag.

"I have to E's," he said as if it was making him sick.

"Yes two E's that are just right below an O. It's still a lot better than most people achieve! You have seven Outstandings."

He smiled lightly. Tucking the letter into his pocket. I patted his leg.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner" he whispered, staring down at his hands.

"That's okay. Do you... Do want to see him?" I asked hesitantly. His pale grey eyes looked at me, sorrow swimming in their depths.

"Please"

Leading him to the natal ward, I opened the door, walking over to the small glass tank that my son was sleeping soundly in.

"We can't open it, he's still not breathing on his own. This is ensuring his lung doesn't collapse again" I placed my hand on the smooth surface. Syrus stirred, blinking up at me. What looked like the faintest of smiles tugged at his lips.

But I knew that was just gas.

Pressing my lips to the glass I whispered lovingly to my little guy. "Syrus... Look whose here"

Draco stepped closer, unshed tears in his eyes, he placed his palm against the glass.

"It's your uncle Draco," I said. Looking at Draco I continued. "He's going to love you so much, help teach you to ride your first broom, and teach you how to play Quidditch and he's going to teach all the best pranks to use on daddy. He's going to be one of your very best friends"

He did not speak as his grey eyes stayed train on the little boy who began to clench and unclench his fists, kicking his little legs.

Severus came in leaning against the door, he nodded at me. "And he's going to be the very best Godfather a child a boy could ever ask for"

A small gasp came from Draco, his shoulders hunching over he allowed his tears to fall.

Severus patted his back. I took one of Draco's hands in mine.

"You really want me to be his Godfather?" Draco asked, having no shame as he looked at us his eyes glimmering. He didn't wipe his tears away allowing them to fall freely.

"Of course we do," I said at once. "You're family."

"I trust you," Severus said earnestly.

We had a long talk about Draco being the Godfather. It was Severus who had offered the idea. I had considered Remus or Arthur but Severus had said that no one was more deserving than Draco.

And after much thought, I had to agree with that sentiment. Draco was very deserving of this title.

Draco leaned against the glass, bending low. "Hi, Syrus... I'm your uncle... I can't wait to hold you, protect you from this cruel world. You're never going to have to be scared not with me around. I'll fight all the Dementors and scary creatures away all for you..."

I leaned into Severus' side watching Draco talk to my child as if he could understand a word he was saying. I looked up at him.

"I have something to show you"

He rose an eyebrow. "Show me?"

Motioning he follow me back to the room, I looked back at Draco who was paying no mind to any of us.

"What's this you want to show me?" He asked as soon as I closed the room door. Walking over to the bag under the bed I pulled out the leather-bound journal. He looked at me curiously as I pricked my finger repeating my earlier actions.

"This is the Northmann Grimoire. You know Johns's stepfather's family is of very old blood, of Vikings one of the original dark witches and wizards this world has ever known."

"And what do you suppose we do with this journal?" He asked slowly.

"Save our son" I stated.

Repeating my actions once more, he watched fascinated yet he looked very skeptical about what it was I was implying we do.

Showing him the spell he read it with little difficulty.

"Are you suggesting we perform a blood ritual? He asked closing the book.

"Yes, Severus that exactly what I am implying. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. He's my whole life now."

He paused closing his eyes. "And what of the ritual performed on you? That made you who you are?" Opening his eyes, I could see the fear, rage, and curiosity floating about in those inky eyes.

"Not all blood magic is bad magic" I stated calmly. "It's just taking a piece of our life force and placing it inside him. It will heal him and I will do anything to heal our son so that he may live. I would rip my very soul apart to ensure he is happy if he wished it"

We regarded each other silently for a few moments. Turning his back on me he sighed deeply.

"I shall go and fetch those tears"

And just like that, he was gone. I fell unto the bed my heart pounding.

We were going to save our little lemon. He would get to live. He would be alright.

The door clicked opened and Saphira stepped through.

"Miss me?" She asked smiling.

Standing up I threw my arms around her shoulders, busting into tears. "Very much..."


	11. Eleven- The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know and fully understand that stuff like this does not happen in the Harry Potter world however blood magic is a very big type of magic and I full heartily believe that it was used in making Horcruxes. Since Harry Potter is kid-friendly I believe JK never discussed it because of that.
> 
> Since this fanfiction is not for children I have no problem in writing dark scenes.
> 
> Happy reading my little stars.
> 
> -Sara 🖤✨

Severus and I recruited the help of four others. Meghan, Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix.

Being discharged from Saint Mungos earlier this morning at given us the time to gather needed essentials. Seeing as blood rituals were very rare even within the Dark Arts community. Voldemort who was no fool to what Blood Rituals were like had even taken an interest in seeing the performance.

"I am very sorry to hear about what happened to your son," he said, putting his boney white hand on my shoulder, rubbing gently.

I rose my chin, bowing my head slightly to him in thanks.

"I hear you talked Severus into performing one of the most sacred kinds of Magic... Are you prepare for what that entails?" He asked grinning sinisterly.

"Yes my lord,"

"I will be there to witness it" he hissed.

Going to my room, I began scrubbing every part of me thoroughly. Severus was doing the same. We had not looked at each other but a hand full of times. This took every ounce of focus one could give.

Slipping on the white gown, Meghan braided my hair down my back.

"It's time," I said looking to Meghan. "Is everything there and ready?"

"Yes, I'll go" she left the room quickly.

Severus was wearing a similar white gown like me. He looked a little weary. "Are you sure want to do this?"

"Yes," I said strongly. Opening the door I lead the way. Walking into the ballroom, candles were placed in a circle, the four bowls sat forming a cross and in the middle of the circle was the book and a very large black stone basin.

Apparently, there was going to be a show of this because the other Death Eaters were here dawn in the black robes looking curious.

Before stepping into the circle I lean forward towards Meghan, she slipped on the bones of human and of lamb necklace. Narcissa repeating it for Severus.

No one dare speak as it would ruin the cleansing that had to be done. I wonder how it was Voldemort was able to make his Horcruxes without the help of others.

Stepping into the circle, Severus kneeled the opposite of me. In front on a cloth was a small dagger, three small onyx stones, a vial of tears, and a small bowl of seawater. Then the ashes of my father.

Meghan and Adrian went the extra mile to dig my father up and burn him.

For the ashes of the dead belonging to a relative was stronger than that of a stranger.

Leaning my head back, Severus mimicked me. It was Norse that I had to speak from. He was letting me take the full lead.

"Goddess Hel... My son is sick and needs to be healed. I offer the sacrifice of this blackbird to you"

Bellatrix looked absolutely thrilled to be taking part in my heritage of my stepfathers. Passing the small Blackbird and knife over I held it above the bowl on my right.

"velsignet være" (blessed it be)

The small bird released a chirp and went still as I pushed the knife in. Placing the bird into the bowl I put my hand to it, taking the blood I motion Severus to lean forward.

"velsignet være" I said as I smeared the blood down his face.

"velsignet være" he repeated mimicking me.

Turning back to the bird, I caught it on fire. Turning to my left I picked up the oil. "Give me the one behind you Severus"

Passing over the dried flowers I combined them into the bowl behind me. Smashing it with my hand I called out. "velsignet være"

Smearing the oil and flowers on Severus's chest, he repeated it on me. One deep breath I blew upwards, The candles around us lit instantly.

"With the Blood of thy mother" Picking the small dagger up, I placed it to my left form arm. Holding my arm over the bowl in the center I cut, allowing the blood to flow inside it.

Severus looked at me, his black eyes glimmering off the reflection of the flickering flames. I grabbed his arm. "With the blood of thy father"

He did not wince as I cut, allowing his blood to mix with mine. In the bowl the blood sizzled together, bubbling lightly.

"Three stones turned" picking up the stones I turned them clockwise three times on each one, dropping them in. They melted immediately.

"Deaths final visit reversed" picking up the small container of ashes I dumped inside the basin.

"Tears of fire bird brings in ones last kiss" uncorking the vial I poured it in slowly. A puff of black steam rose up into the air, circling a woman's cry of anguish echoed throughout the room.

I hesitated slightly. Watching the steam disappear. Shaking my head. Grabbing the bowl of water, I held my palm over it. Fire seeped into the surface making it bubble and steam. Pulling my hand away I held it over the basin.

This is it... The last step.

"Time stops and thy life renews with healing grace."

Placing my hand inside the bowl with Severus we began mixing. Splashing it up the sides I leaned forward with Severus.

"velsignet være"

Pulling back a large black bird in the form of smoke rose up, flying around our heads it dove right back in causing the liquid to 'pop'

Grabbing Severus around the neck, I yanked him in for a kiss. Dipping my fingers into the blood, I rubbed it over his lips. He did the same.

Taking the ashes of the bird I spread it over his cheeks.

"velsignet være"

**_____**

  
Sitting at the dining table I sipped my water listening to the excitement of the others discussing what had occurred.

The blood was poured into many vials ready to be given to Syrus. Tucked away in my bag, Severus and I were waiting patiently to be excused.

"I say Sunniva, had I know you have such a talent..." Voldemort trailed off. "That will come into very good use" his red eyes lighting up with all the possibilities.

Severus's hand on my thigh twitched lightly.

"It would be an honor my lord" inclining my head to him, I picked my glass up taking a sip.

"Let us toast!" Voldemort called out. He rose his glass towards Severus and I. "The health of youngest member"

"The Dark Lord!" Severus and I said raising our glasses. Weird to be toasting with water but I am breastfeeding.

I was having a small touch of baby blues and being away from my son too long was not helping the situation. I wanted to get to him quickly and give him the blood.

Sensing my discomfort, Nagini slithered up my thigh hissing. "I'm okay." I hissed back at her. She nodded her head, dropping back to the ground.

Voldemort waved his hand at us, dismissing us. We practically bolted out of our seats. Taking no time to waste, the moment our feet stepped out of the gates we apparated.

Landing outside Saint Mungos, we informed the mannequin of our intentions and names. Once the nod was given, we stepped through the glass, rushing up to the Natal ward.

Syrus was sound asleep. The small elf smiled at us.

"Thes babys has been sleeping soundly. Healer Bee has given thes babys the milk yous left" she said.

"Thank you for informing me," I said quietly. "Can we be alone with him now?" I asked. She gave a quick nod.

Closing the door behind her, Severus threw up silencing charms.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself, opening up the vials. Nodding to Severus he opened the tank.

A hiss of air let out, Syrus opened his eyes his little chest heaving for some air.

Pulling his chin down, I opened his mouth spilling the blood inside. He gulped. Tilting the second vial to his lips he sucked,

Third... Fourth... Fifth... And Sixth.

He drank all of them greedily. His eyes widen, turning full black, then evening out to normal. He gasped loudly and then began to cry.

I jumped for joy as the color rose in his cheeks. Picking him up I held him to me sobbing. Severus embraced the both of us as our son continued crying.

The door opened, Healer Hibiscus stared at us in horror. "He can't be out!"

"He's breathing on his own!" I exclaimed.

She looked confused. "No that can't be right! I just checked. . ."

"Look!" I urged.

Syrus still crying, his chest rising and falling quickly, his pulse beating quicker... Healer Hibiscus stared down at him dumbfounded.

"I just checked. . ." She mumbled.

"We want to take our son home now," Severus said. She looked back at the two of us and then down fo Syrus. Scratching her head she was obviously going through some confliction.

"I will allow it only if you permit a Healer to check in on you daily but you must wait till the morning. Let me run more tests" she said lifting her chin.

"But of course," Severus said.

Taking a seat in the rocking chair I held Syrus close to my chest, rocking back and forth. He puckered his lips gurgling.

Throwing a blanket over my shoulder I eased him under it lifting my shirt. "Mommy's going to feed you now," I said softly.

*** * ***

On August thirtieth at ten in the morning, we returned to Spinners End with Syrus. He cooed and made gurgling tones of contentment. Severus and I shared a look.

Healer Hibiscus and Healer Tomas were left very dumbfounded as they ran tests on Syrus. They could not understand how it was he had gotten better so quickly. How he could have been healed immediately even after having been checked on, recorded as still being in critical condition.

I would do anything for my child. Even if that means I just cut multiple years off my life to heal him. Severus had been reluctant about the blood ritual was now extremely thankful that we had performed it. Holding Syrus close to him I pulled the polaroid out of the baby and dipping it to the floor.

"Say Magic" I smiled brightly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Absolutely," I said seriously.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked, smirking. "Professor Broody."

"Go get changed Sunni so we can go to headquarters."

Before I could get three steps up the steps there were four popping sounds. All four elves were staring up at me.

"The baby's mistress?" Daisy asks quietly. I turned around allowing them to see Severus holding him.

Daisy and Finnly rushed forward. Ralphy the old elf that he was catapulted over the sofa.

I looked over the edge watching him get up on shaky legs, he groaned and cracked his bones. "Ralphy is being very excited," he said peering up at me.

"I. . . can see that" I smiled.

"Little master is very cute!" Daisy gushed.

"What's his name being?" Winky asked poking at his little foot.

"Severus Lucius Syrus Snape" I placed my hands on Winky and Daisy's shoulders. "But we are to call him Syrus."

"Syrus. . ." they each said together.

Looking at Severus he was already looking at me highly amused. Shrugging my shoulders I went up the stairs to our room.

Changing quickly, I stepped into the nursery finding it completely finished.

There was a crib made entirely out of olive branches. Decorated in tones of yellow, white, and olive green I smiled, trailing my hand over the railing.

Once again Severus had outdone himself. He made a crib all because I couldn't find one I liked. Going to the closet I pulled the nappy bag out, filling it up with cloth diapers, a few swaddle blankets, and two sets of clothes. Grabbing packs of wipes I set them in the bag, pulling it on.

Going back downstairs I found Severus reading 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump' to Syrus who just kept blinking his eyes lazily.

"And you said you would dare read that to him" I mused as I leaned against the back of his chair. Tilting his head back I bent down kissing him.

"That was before we almost lost him," he said quietly. "Now I would rather him hear all the stories in the world rather they be foolish or not."

"He's healthy now" kissing his forehead, he sighed. "We saw to that Severus. We made sure he will be given a chance at life. Now. It's my turn for my snuggles."

Handing him over, he pressed his palms to my cheeks. "See you with him. . . makes me want to impregnate you all over again"

"Listen, buddy. I loved being pregnant. Loved every minute of it but you and I both know full and well that we are off-limits for six full weeks. No nothing. Let's not start planning child number two until we know we can handle number one"

Receiving the cockiest of grins I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can still always spank you," he said in all seriousness. "I've told you not to roll your eyes at me."

Giving him a look of daring I jutted out my hip. "By all means and do so Daddy."

Realizing how that completely sounded and by the look on Severus' face, I blanched. "Don't respond to that let's go"

**____**

Arriving at Grimmauld, I looked to Severus. This would be the moment the truth would be revealed to the pestering Gryffindor's inside.

Who was Syrus's father?

Professor Snape, obviously.

Cue the hysterics.

Opening the door, Walburga immediately began screaming.

"TARNISH AND DAMNATION! FILTHY HALF BRE-"

Standing in front of her portrait she zipped it instantly. I smiled "Hello Walburga. Please don't scream. My son's ears are sensitive"

Walburga began smiling widely it was almost giving me the creeps. Holding my son out a little for her to see she peered down in her portrait. "He's handsome,"

"Looks like his daddy" I grinned.

Sirius came zooming in with Harry on his tail wands raised. "I SAID SHU- SUNSHINE!" Sirius yelled brightly. Harry went to throw his arms around me but was knocked back into the stairs with what could have been done a little less harshly by Severus.

"Baby!" I shouted. "I got a baby Harry!"

He paused turning bright red. "Sorry. He's so tiny. . . I didn't see him" then his head whipped to Severus. "P-Professor?"

All Severus could do was smirk evilly, turning on his heels making his cape bellow he walked into the kitchen to greet the rest of the people. Harry watched confused. I shrugged.

'Pop!'

"Master Sirius be tellings Kreacher that Little Screamer has had her baby. Kreacher would like to see- AHHHH!" Catching sight of Syrus I leaned forward so he could see. His big watery eyes widening he began grinning showing what little teeth he had left. "Kreacher is very. . . Kreacher has no words Sunni"

For the first time, Kreacher had called me by my name. Not Little screamer... Not little mama but Sunni.

Smiling down at him enough to my cheeks hurt from such a big accomplishment. Sirius had to go and ruin it.

"Good then that means you won't go and spoil the rest of his life, you useless git"

"Sirius!" I snapped. "You leave Kreacher alone. I am very close to taking him away from you if you can't be nice to him!"

"We have enough elves Sunniva!"

Harry who was joined by Ron and Matilda were staring at the kitchen where Severus had yelled from.

"We?" Ron asked. "What is we?"

"It means Sunni has been shagging Snape," Matilda said casually.

"Shagging Snape?" Harry said perplexed.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron clapped. "But that's disgusting! He's our Professor!"

Sirius had been awfully quiet through this exchange. He was too busy staring at Syrus. I looked down seeing his eyes were pure white.

"Listen Sunshine. . . I am no child expert but shouldn't he have, I don't color in those sockets?" Sirius said shuddering.

"Wicked!"

Flinching, I closed my eyes inhaling deeply from the twins popping up from behind me.

Syrus let out a huge wail that caused everyone around us to cover their ears painfully.

"Look at you Syrus! You sure know how to cause people to listen. Such strong lungs!" I cheered seeming to be the only one unaffected by his little gift.

Severus rushed into the room with Remus and Molly on his heels. "What in Merlin's name was that sound?" Remus questioned.

"That would be my son!" Grinning down at him I watched his eyes go back to normal. "He's gifted!"

"Gifted?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Gifted?! He almost blew our ears off!"

Severus moved to stand beside me taking Syrus in his arms. "Yes and that would be a blessing I so direly wish for"

It seemed by Severus making his presence known once more and holding Syrus had brought back on the whole discovery topic back. Molly did not give them time to say much. She ushered them to the sitting room. Calling the rest of the house guests down.

Sitting on an armchair, Severus passed Syrus back to me as he began to get fussy. It was his feeding time.

Putting a blanket over the top of me, I sat and fed my child making Ron and Harry look very uncomfortable. George smacked them both harshly. "That's what boobs are for. Not your pleasure. Gits the both of yous."

Matilda nodded her head quickly. Agreeing with him.

Helena came into the room carrying a large basket. "Charlie and Charlotte send their love. They already left back to Romania. They got you this"

Sitting the basket down, I thanked her making a mental note to send a letter to Charlotte. Severus got down and opened it to see what was inside.

Leave it to the two dangerous adventurers to get Syrus all things dragons.

Dragon blankets, cute dragon scale booties, and fire ember stone necklace for calm and serenity.

Remus, Sirius, and Arthur sat down on the couch with Molly levitating a small baby blue and white cake into the room.

"We didn't get throw you, your baby shower like we planned to do much later. We will just have that and your welcome life party together" she explained.

Immediately small droplets of blue rain fell on us but not getting us wet. The droplets were to look like actual tiny babies.

Ron took hold of a few in his hands. "This is disturbing"

"It's a baby shower, Ron," Hermione said annoyed with him.

Molly and Arthur began cutting the cake passing it around. Severus who could not stay as he needed to leave to do Merlin knows what, left. Leaving me and Syrus here to open gifts without him. I frowned.

This was very stupid. Irritating and wrong. It was highly unfair that Severus could not spend any time with his family. He would be leaving back to Hogwarts in two days for the school year. He wouldn't get to see his son during the week but only on the weekends.

"It's quite alright dear. Try not to let it ruin the fun" Molly said softly rubbing my back.

"I don't understand" Harry finally spoke up. We all looked at him. "How is he still allowed to teach?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked.

"I mean. . ." he pointed to me and Syrus. "He was sleeping with a student"

"A student that is seventeen and legally an adult," I said at once. "There is nothing for any of you to try and understand. Severus is a great Professor" there were a few snorts but I wasn't stopping. "He's a great professor, he's good at what he does and none of you have any right to an opinion on my relationship with him. Because things beyond your tiny insufficient minds can comprehend is that man actually has feelings, he's not a bad person. He's lovely smart, caring and he's the bravest man I have ever known. He's a great partner and he's an excellent dad. I won't stand for any bad talk about him in front of his child whether Syrus understands or not."

That shut the kids up right quick. They kept their mouths closed.

"Alright, present time!" Tonks said, proceeding to trip and land face-first into the cake.

"Tonks!" Several people cried out. She sat up licking her lips, blinking frosting out of her eyes.

"Sorry. . . it's very good though. Good job Molly"

Molly sighed covering her face.

Fred and George passed over a small package. "What," they asked. "Just trying to diffuse the tension!" Fred said pointing to his mother and Tonks. Bill stood up helping Tonks to her feet.

Opening the package I found a small red and gold now tie and little red booties.

"He's an honorary Gryffindor now," George said grinning.

"Oh no..." I said at once. "No. Not my son. He's going to be Slytherin likes his parents."

"He could be Ravenclaw!" Oscar shouted.

"Or Hufflepuff!" Tonks asserted.

"Fine, then he's officially a Weasely. He needs the red to fit in" Fred said, folding his arm. "Still going to be a Gryffindor. . ."

A paw print blanket from Sirius, a carrier, and baby potions from Remus. The Weasleys had gone all out and gifted me a huge box of knitted baby clothes and a rubber duckie from Arthur. Harry got a little snitch and a stuffed bear. While Hermione had gifted me a basket of muggle goodies for me saying I needed to take care of myself too.

Tonks and Bill went in getting a whole box set of learning books and clothes. Helena and her children had given me tons of blankets, nappies, and snacks to last a long time.

Thanking them over and over. I let Syrus be passed around all while Sirius tried to see if his eyes would turn white once more.

The ritual we performed. . . I feel like it may have a heightened any abilities he could have been passed from me. Then proceeding in given him my blood again.

Well.

White eyes and cry to annihilate your hearing.

He was something.


	12. Twelve- Fancy seeing you here

From the moment Sunniva woke up she went and got Syrus from his crib and brought him to the bed to lay between her and Severus. She hardly slept a wink due to having to get up constantly throughout the night to feed him, change him, and comfort him.

She laid awake, rubbing his little tummy. Kicking his legs he made a gurgling sound causing her smiled brightly at her little lemon.

"I wish I could wake up to this forever" Severus spoke making Sunniva jump. She clutched her chest. "Sorry Sunrise" he grinned not the least bit sorry.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Past ten minutes or so. Have you slept any?" He asked propping his head upon his hand. The blanket fell away from his chest putting it in full view to her pleasure she looked at him.

"Are you checking me our Miss Malfoy?" He asked amused.

She grinned. "Possibly Professor Snape"

"I have to go to Hogwarts today, I would much rather stay here at home with you but I am afraid I do have to leave."

Sunniva frowned. "Should I see about getting a place in Hogsmeade so you can see your son on the weekends?"

"No no love. You're fine right here. Everything you need is here. I would prefer it if you go fo Elizabeth Cottage during the week though. Where I know your hundred percent safe. I don't want you unprotected. You or our child." He brushed the hair from her face. Leaning forward he kissed her. "I don't want to go but I have to. Now-" standing up, he pulled his robe on. "I am going to go make breakfast and Syrus is coming with me. You shall stay here and get some sleep"

Watching him pick up the little baby, he kissed her lips once and left the room shutting the door behind him she heard him begin singing softly to Syrus in what sounded like French.

"He speaks French too?" She asked out loud looking surprised. "Huh. . ." shrugging her shoulders she rolled unto her stomach.

Sleep did sound nice to her.

_Standing on a very tall wall, her face hidden from view, many people laid dead at her feet. The wind blowing hard she ran along the wall lunging down into the courtyard._

_It was a very far drop. Before her feet touched the ground she shifted running into the building. As if walking through a glass made entirely of flames she screamed out finding herself kneeling before Lucius._

_"Daddy?" She whispered. Lucius's pale grey eyes looked at her but it was as if he was looking at a stranger._

_"Daddy it's me. . . it's Sunni" shaking his legs she begged him to look at her the way he used to. He didn't budge. It was almost as if he was dead._

_"Help. . . me. . ." he breathed_

_"I can't" she cried grabbing his face. "I can't!"_

_"Now. . ." he looked right at her, blood pouring out of her mouth._

_____

The moment Severus left Sunniva, packed herself a bag and a bag for Syrus she put him in his carrier strapping him to her chest, and pulling on the backpack and diaper bag on her shoulder she ordered her elves to stay here at Spinners End.

Stepping into the fireplace she threw the powder down, flames enveloping her she turned and landed in Lucius's study at Malfoy manor.

Narcissa was sitting at the desk shot up wiping at her eyes furiously. "Sunni" she greeted.

Sunniva frowned at her. "You mind if Syrus and I stay the night?"

"Of course! This will always be your home," Narcissa said quickly. "Come this way. The others are upstairs" lowering her voice she gazed at Sunniva seriously. "He's here, he's been wanting to see you but I think he was just waiting for you to show up"

"Then I guess I'll just have to go see him then." Righting her son to making him more comfortable she smiled up at her mother. "Maybe he just wants to meet the little guy."

Narcissa tighten her lips not liking that idea but it was too late, Sunniva had already pulled off her bags and was heading straight to the sitting room she knows the Dark Lord likes to sit in.

Wormtail was standing outside, the moment he saw Sunniva he squeak throwing the doors open, and rushing inside. "M-my l-lord. . . S-Sun-" he wheeze.

"Sunniva! What a pleasant surprise and you've brought your child" Voldemort dismissed Wormtail opening his arms for one of the famous awkward hugs that he and Sunniva share.

"Syrus this is your cousin. The Dark Lord" Sunniva said letting her child to blink up at him. Voldemort neither smiled nor frowned. He stared impressively at the small baby.

The moment Voldemort touched the top of Syrus head, his eyes turned white and he wailed loudly. Voldemort yanked his hand back and Sunniva swayed lightly.

"Shh. . . you're alright little lemon."

Voldemort dismissed her wanting the screaming child out of his sight even if he was interested in what had occurred.

Walking up the stairs to Draco's room she found Meghan, Denus, Adrian ans Saphira lounging on the floor with a notepad in front of each one. All of them writing away.

They were discussing this year's plans. "Knock knock" she sang lightly. Draco shot up off the floor. "Sunni! Oh and my godson!" He beamed.

Passing him Syrus, Draco took a seat back on the floor snuggling him close, pressing kisses all over his face and body. Syrus made noises looking to be loving all the attention.

"Big scary Death Eater my arse," Adrian said looking at him.

"Not everyone has to be heartless twenty-four-seven," Meghan said snidely.

"Yeah and how's that going with Jordan? Still ignoring him or are you sneaking over there just go shag and leave him heartbroken all over again" Adrian sneered. Sunniva frowned at the two wishing they sort out their crap. They've been fighting for a few days now.

"Why are you here? Not to be ungrateful because I am very grateful" Saphira said letting Sunniva sit between her and Draco.

"Staying the night. Severus returned to the school today. I didn't want to be alone in the house. Plus all of you are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to see you before you left"

"I'm not leaving!" Adrian said startled. "I'll be here to keep you company"

"Oh, joy" Sunniva rolled her eyes making everyone crack up except for Adrian who looked very offended.

**_______**

Sunniva had Syrus bundled up nicely and in his carrier strapped to her chest. She swayed him lightly while she said goodbye to Draco and Saphira.

"Remember I'll be checking in on the progress," she said leaning to his ear. He nodded his head letting her know he fully understood.

"Sissy I demand a letter once a week, if anyone gives you a hard time go to Severus. He promised to look after you not to mention Blaise. Stay away from Pansy and you should do fine"

Saphira rolled her eyes for the fifth time. Sunniva had been pestering her all morning and all last night making sure everything was packed and ready.

"Yes Sunni, I know. Can I go now?" She asked annoyed.

Sunniva placed a hand on her hip, glowering. "Excuse me missy but you better not be getting an attitude with me" Saphira backed up lightly staring wide at to Draco and Narcissa but they had turned their heads acting like they didn't see what was happening.

Since becoming a mother Sunniva has taken to mothering Saphira on top of it which was only normal seeing as Saphira was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Forget about her being on her own for over a year. Sunniva wasn't having it. Draco who has always been kind of babied by Sunniva was used to the mothering tendency in her didn't see anything different in her personality.

"Yes mommy dearest, I shall write once a week and tell you all my secrets," Saphira said.

"Don't take that tone with me" Sunniva tapped her shoulder. "Now straighten your robes! Chin up, on you go."

Hugging Draco once more she watched them get onto the train, waving. Turning on her heel she watched Harry come barreling through the barrier being manhandled by one of the Aurors.

The Weasleys, Corbin's came through with Hermione and Sirius. They all hugged and waved goodbye to each other going straight to the train looking sullen and angry. Waving to Helena, Sirius, and the remaining Weasleys.

Following Narcissa lead they Apparated to Diagon Alley so Sunniva go make sure Borgin was doing as he was told to do.

Turning into Knockturn Alley with Narcissa on her heel, Fenrir was waiting in the shadows.

"You brought a baby?" He sneered. Sunniva looked up at him daring him to continue.

"I'll tear your throat out easily wolfy don't test me." She gave a very rude hand gesture making him grin.

"Come along kitten" he taunted. Taking Syrus off she passed him over to Narcissa.

"I'll meet you at the Manor. Best I don't have my son see his mommy fight"

Pulling the cloak off she handed it over. Her Death Eater robes on display she tied her hair up, rolling up her sleeves, her Dark mark on full view. She waved her mask in place.

Borgin wasn't the only man she was seeing today.

On the train, Draco had done as Sunniva suggested and began his course of walking out on his Prefect duties. He had stuff to do that was much more important to work on.

Saphira was leaning into his side, playing with her canister of blood. Blaise was watching her intensely. 

Ron and Hermione walked past, pausing in front of their compartment. Draco lift his hand, giving them a gesture that caused Ron's ears to go red.

"That wasn't very nice," Saphira said. Pansy Parkinson snorted loudly.

"I don't know who you think you are but that was deserving. Why don't you go find somewhere else to sit if you find how we do things, wrong"

"Don't be jealous Pans. It makes your ugly show" Draco said cooly.  
  
Just then a tall boy knocked on the window. Saphira showing off waved her hand at the door making it slide open. He looked at her bewildered. "Uh. . ." with all their eyes on him he trusted a scroll of parchment tied with a violet ribbon at Blaise turning red, he turn around leaving quickly.

Blaise ripped it open. Reading, he looked up. "It appears that a Professor H. E. F. Slughorn has requested my presence for a lunch in Compartment C.

"Well while you're doing that, I am going to read so. Excuse me" Saphira cracked open the very large textbook Sunniva had given her. 'Hogwarts: A History'

The lamps came on signaling for them to get changed into their robes. Saphira would have no idea how it worked or cared about her body on display had changed into her robes right there in front of Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Fixing her stockings she pulled down her skirt Sunniva had given her. Saphira was a lot taller than her older sister, with the skirt already being a little short on Sunniva was a lot more shorter on her. Pansy scoffed loudly hating her already.

"Were you raised in the wild?" Pansy snapped. "We don't do that here. Have some decency!"

"Nobody is complaining but you Parkinson" Saphira smirked. "Are you boys uncomfortable?" She asked looking at them. Theo pulled his robe over his lap shaking his head.

"Just uncomfortable in his pants" Draco snickered.

Saphira looked at him. "So are you"

"Ohhh she is like Sunni!" Crabbe beamed. "Too bad she couldn't return to school"

"Because she couldn't keep her legs closed" Pansy jeered.

Draco, Saphira, and the two big boys whipped their wands out directing them at her. "Say that again, Go on" Draco urged.

Pansy shut her mouth swallowing hard.

With hardly a bit of a journey left Draco had pointed out the woodsy wilderness scenery to Saphira knowing she would most likely love it. She thanked him, tucking her book away into her bag. With her canister empty, she was feeling a little bit more on edge wishing she had taken Sunniva's advice on taking more with her.

Blaise opened the compartment door annoyed. Going to shut the door, it wasn't budging.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He said angrily as he kept trying to shut it. Saphira stood up, going to help when the door flung open making Blaise fall on top of her. His face pressed against her chest she let out a squeal.

"Sorry!" Blaise said quickly jumping off her. She could have sworn she just saw a sneaker disappear above their heads. Looking at Draco she saw that he was looking right where she had.

"It's okay Blaise. No harm done" she said softly. Draco held his hand out to help her up. Goyle slammed the door shut. Crabbe returned to his comic, and Draco, sniggering, lay back down across two seats with his head in Saphira's lap. Pansy pressed against the glass looked out brooding.

Smelling the air, Saphira looked back to the rack. She bent down to his ear. "I smell someone in here that reminds me of one of those boys that insulted Lucius." Draco looked up at her into her blue eyes.

"We'll handle it. Just stay beside me" turning to Blaise he asked. "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," he said looking at Saphira canister "Not that he managed to find many. "

"Who else had he invited?" Draco asked.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor,"

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," Draco said.

"Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw"

"Not him, he's a prat!" Pansy said.

Saphira looked at her. "And judging how you just _know_ -" putting quotations about the word ' _know_ ' she continued "-I'm sure he is" This caused Pansy to turn bright red.

"Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," Blaise said a little louder so he could be heard over Pansy's heavy huffing.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Draco asked confused. Blaise shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the Chosen One," Draco sneered, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy said, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Blaise said coldly, and Pansy looked pleased.

Saphira rubbed her forearm. "I'm going to go use the restroom," she said standing up. She grabbed Pansy's arm. "And you're coming with me."

Pansy squeaked, letting her yank her out of the compartment and into the restroom.

Slamming her against the wall. Saphira had shown Pansy she wasn't to be messed with and unlike her sister she was very willing to go the extra mile. Fangs extracted she hissed. Making Pansy whimper.

**____**

  
Arriving back into the compartment Draco was fastening his traveling cloak on, holding out Saphira's for her. With a final lurch of rhe train, Goyle threw open the door, Crabbe and Blaise followed.

Saphira pulled her wand out of her hair flicking it at the blinds once everyone had filed out. Draco moved to the door in the corridor closing the binds.

"You got it?" She asked as he opened his trunk.

"Yeah," he said, with quick movement he turned pointing it at the rack. " _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

A boy that she remembered from the shop that her sister had practically manhandled in Madam Malikins toppled off the rack unto the floor.

"I thought so," Draco said jubilantly. "I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back. . . " His eyes lingered for a moment upon the boy's trainers. "That was you blocking the door when Zabini came back in, I suppose?"

She moved closer so she could look at the boy. "You really are a nosey little shit aren't you?" She asked. Making Draco smirk.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here. . . " Draco stamped hard on rhe boys face. A loud creak sounded, his blood going everywhere.

Saphira swallowed hard looking at it. Draco brushed her hair off her face. "You don't want that he whispered so she could only hear" Draco turned back to the boy. "That's from my father and your unwanted opinions of Sunni and my nephew. Now, let's see. . . "

Dragging the cloak from under the boy he threw it over top of him. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly. "See you around, Potter. . . or not. " Taking care to tread on the boy, he grabbed my hand leading us out of the compartment.

Walking to a carriage with Draco holding on her hand tight he helped ease her up in one, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Many people were staring at her making her feel very uncomfortable but she did her best by not letting it show.

As they got up to the school she couldn't help but be in awe over how magnificent the school looked. She briefly wondered if this was how her sister had felt when she saw it for the first time.

A very stern lady who Saphira couldn't help but know that was none other than Professor McGonagall. Sunniva had boasted about how amazing and incredibly sweet yet a total badass she was. Saying that if she was ever in need McGonagall should be the first to turn to if Severus was not around.

"You must be Saphira," she said staring down at her. Draco waited for her, staring around lazily. "No need to wait Mister Malfoy. She will be sorted first" nodding his head he lifted his hand to her. "I am Professor McGonagall, normally we sort our students in their first year. . ." she smiled. "forgive me I just had slight deja-vu from when your sister had started Hogwarts for her fifth year"

Saphira beamed up at her. "She told me she got sorted last and had been extremely embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? No, your sister was the most graceful student I had in a very long time." Taking Saphira small falter in her smile wrong she rushed "which I am sure you are as well. Come along. You'll be sorted first. After the disappointment we Gryffindor's experience losing a formidable student from our tables we would rather not let it happen again."

Going into the great hall behind the woman, a poltergeist who looked must have been Peeves whipped by their heads crying out. "Kitty kitty! Filthy Flichy isn't looking pretty! Kitty! Kitty!"

"She isn't here you stupid ghost!" An older girl screamed. Looking closer she realized it was Meghan.

"If you will just wait here, while I go fetch the first year's we can get you sorted," McGonagall said. Nodding her head to her she stared around the room wondering what Meghan was doing here.

"Hello Saph," Meghan said taking a place beside her.

"Megs" she greeted.

"I work in the hospital wing if you're wondering. Madam Pomfrey hired me on as a trainee to become a Healer"

"I thought you had to do that at Saint Mungo's though."

"Originally yes. . . but I used to work in the hospital wing as a student. Madam Pomfrey was willing to take me on officially." Meghan explained.

The first years came into the room, Meghan waved moving over to the Slytherin table knocking Blaise out of his seat. Sitting beside two older boys. Moving her eyes to the stool McGonagall had placed on the center stage, she saw Severus nod to her and leaving the Great Hall quickly.

"We have an older student to be sorted first. Northmann!" McGonagall yelled.

There was a murmur breaking out across the hall. Nobody was understanding that had thought Sunniva was an only child.

Not wanting to dawdle she moved quickly lifting her chin she allowed her vampy genes to take over so she wouldn't fall on her face.

Her sister was graceful?

Saphira may have a tough time adjusting to her new life but after a few months of living with the Dark Lord, sparing and finding a family with people who screamed power. It rubbed off most elegantly on to her.

She power walked to the stool, turning, she sat so fast that multiple hadn't seen her do it.

It made her falter for a slight moment. She would have to control that a little better. Too much gene take over.

Sitting the hat on her head, a voice rang out in her head. She had controlled the emotions a lot better than Sunniva had.

"Ah. . . Another Northmann! Not quite like your sister or your father. . . this is a first. . .a halfling."

"Loyal. Yes. Cunning. Most incredibly. The patience to rival a predator stalking its prey. You are not what you seem. . . better be-"

And yelling loudly for all to hear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Saphira beamed looking over to the Slytherin table to find Draco one of two only Slytherins to be clapping. Meghan had taken to whistling loudly. "That's MY PUFFER!" She screamed.

Saphira couldn't help but think, 'the hell was a Hufflepuff?'

Going to the table that was losing their minds in cheering she sat next to a rather quiet girl who was molding clay with her hands. Looking up at Saphira she smiled.

"I'm Ivy. . .Ivy Carrow"

*** * ***

  
Meanwhile, Sunniva was standing on the outside of a fortress on an island in the middle of the North Sea. With the cold wind whipping her hair around wildly, she was taking a huge chance for someone she loved dearly.

Crouching down she shifted for the first time in weeks. While most dementors were on Voldemort's side, there were still a few that had stayed behind. Rushing forward she walked the iron walls looking fo a weak spot, an open spot, anything that she could crawl through.

At last, she found a small hole, digging as fast as she could she made the hole decent enough to slip under the bars and get through.

Sneaking through the hedges keeping low and out of the lights she made her way to the ironclad doors.

Pawing at the door, she screeched loudly drawing attention from an Auror standing guard.

Opening the door she shot in knocking him over. "Hey!" He yelled releasing hold of his Patronus a dementor turned on him. He stared at the Lynx than at the dementor.

"It's just a cat. . ." he said casting his Patronus. Sunniva snickered inside, turning around she raced up the stairs. Getting to the guard station before getting to the cells she meowed once more causing the guard sitting at the desk eating pasties to choke.

Prancing to him she sat herself at his feet, he lost control of his Patronus. With the fear, he was feeling by staring at the lynx and on the brink of death for choking the dementor guarding this floor had swooped in fast.

Pulling it's hood down, Sunniva got a good look at the damnation of a creature. She shuddered. Watching it lean in and kiss the guard.

She wanted to feel bad. . . but her father was on the high-security floor and she wanted him home. Wanted him to hold her. To hold his grandson. She wanted her mother happy. Pushing her fears away she hopped up on the counter mewing.

The dementor bent to her sniffed her once, with a loud 'hiss' the creature let out an awful sound, rushing away it's robes flying wildly behind it.

 _Pussy_.

Staring down at the paperwork she nudged papers with her nose until she found the cell number of Lucius.

ᛟᚫ537

Hopping off the counter she snatched up the guard dragging him to the window, nudging him up, she pushed with all her might making him topple down into the water. Grabbing his wand off the ground with her mouth she ran up the stairs

Cell 537ast floor.

Three guards walking the halls. Lazily called out several inmates making crude comments to them, getting them riled up.

It just so happened that Evan Nott was in the very first cell. Sunniva dropped the wand gently and slid it under the door.

She waited for him to pick it up and pawing at the door as gently as she could he peek over the bars at her. She turn in a circle three times, sitting on her butt she wagged her tail similar to a puppy. Evan grinned holding up the wand. Tilting her big cat ears to the guards he understood why she was there.

"You get their attention I'll take them out. . ." he whispered.

Standing on her feet she screeched as loud as she possibly could. Grab one of their attention the guards began shooting spells at her which she dodged causing one to hit the other she leads the other two towards Nott's cell.

"Avada Kadvra!" Nott shot one dead. The other Auror turned on Nott. He rose his wand disarming Nott- Shifting back Sunniva yelled.

"Hey!"

"Wha-" the guard turned confused. Sunniva's fist landed on his jaw.

"That's for my Dad you bastard!" Throwing her arm out she closed her eyes, burning black she screamed out a spell powerful enough that all the doors had clicked opened.

Then the ambush happened, Nott grabbed her yanking her in. They stood watching all the prisoners run to the exit. They waited.

A very tall man with long blonde hair went to go through the exit. Reaching out, Sunniva yanked him back.

"Sunni?" He whispered Hoarsely.

She smirked twirling her wand in a fashion of looking bored. "Fancy see you here"

He looked down at her caressing her face, he yanked her into a hug. Holding her to him.

"My little girl. . ." he cried out clinging to her.

"Not to ruin the moment mate but we got to go," Nott said taping Lucius's shoulder. Holding two wands out they took them. Sunniva slapped one out of Lucius's hand, reaching into her bag she pulled out his wand.

"Brought it for you daddy"

Smiling warmly at her he took her hand. The three rushed to the door but were blocked by a rather dingy, dirty long-haired man. He was just a little shorter than Lucius and Nott but not by much.

"Scabior. . ." Lucius bit out. Sunniva not caring to know what was happening handed him a wand.

"Let get out of here!" She yelled grabbing this Scabior by the shirt she yanked him with her.

In the courtyard a battle hard begun, sirens blaring loudly, lights flashing, Aurors were everywhere. What dementors were left were swooping down attacking the prisoners with the kiss.

"This way!" Sunniva screamed. A red light shot at them. The four of them threw up a shield.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Sunniva whipped her wand slashing the man's throat who charged at them. He dropped to his knees.

Putting her mask in place she threw up the dark mark. "morsmordre!" As a distraction, everyone turned to see the skull form from the clouds, green lighting and spreading across the sky, the skull opened its mouth screaming as a snake slithered out. Grabbing the men she pulled Scabior to her they turned on the spot, heading straight to the skull's opened mouth. Spells of bright colors shot at them at a deadly speed. Entering the mouth they vanished.

*** * ***

A Patronus arrived at Hogwarts sending word that Tonks had Harry Potter and they would be at the gates soon. Severus sighed irritated. All this extra protection on the school was practically for him, 'The Chosen One' and he can't even come with the other students when he was supposed to.

Though he couldn't help but be a bit grateful that it was Nymphadora Tonks that had found him. Seeing as she's station in Hogsmeade with two others and most, unfortunately, the Aurora Dawlish who he held nothing but loathing for.   
  
The Auror kept repeatedly being advised to dodge him at all costs. Severus still would like nothing more than to get his hands on the man and wring his neck from point A to point never-ending.

Wrapping his new thick cloak around him that Sunniva had insisted on buying him to keep him warm he trudge down the walkway towards the gates through the cold night.

Coming up on the tall pillars topped with a wing boar, the lanterning swinging lightly in his hand he spotted Potter and Tonks waiting.  
  
"Well Potter," Severus sneered, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."

Severus couldn't help but kind of enjoy the fact that someone or he should say Draco had stomped on Potters face. He would never tell Sunniva about it. Knowing she would get upset. He still hasn't grasped that she was actually friends with the Potter boy but then again was she still friends with him? From the way she had fumed to him about how insensitive he and the Weasley sidekick had been to her and in front of his child. . . it was safe to say a lot had changed from that point on.

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my --" Harry began

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite--ah--safe in my hands," Severus said interrupting him.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," Tonks said frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. There is no problem," he said standing back to allow Harry to pass him. Shutting the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

"Goodnight," Harry called to her over his shoulder, as he began the walk up to the school with Severus.

"See you, Harry," she called out.

Severus was quiet for a few minutes. Glancing at the infuriating boy beside him he could practically feel the rage rolling off him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think-" Severus said "- let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term. We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter. I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Severus continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."

He was pleased to know that Potter could not speak, he had remained quiet all the way back to the castle.

Taking to watching the reaction of the surrounding students in the Great Hall as the doors swung open, he called out to him. "No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure."

Severus watched him turn on the spot and marched right into the great hall. In amusement he watched the Hufflepuff's standing up trying to get a look of the boy.

Taking his place at the teacher's table he sat down, his eyes scanning over the crowd. He was pleased to see that Saphira did not get sorted into Gryffindor seeing as that was Sunniva's biggest fear.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, then flicking her wand at Draco to grab his attention Severus found that he was kind of fond of the little sister. She and Sunniva had a lot in common both very caring and both girls with a spark of a temper though Sunniva's temper could match the equivalent to a dragon fury.

Albus stood up, drawing the attention of the hall. The talk and laughter died away almost instantly. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

Severus grew a little irritated with the students as he knew what the whispers sweeping through the hall was about. All it did make him angry once more at Albus for putting on a cursed ring in front of Sunniva. Causing her having to spring into action and attempt to help lessen the damage which she did very well for having been pregnant, tired, and easily irked.

Albus interpreting the whispers correctly smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

'As if that would do anything' Severus thought annoyed.

"Now . . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. . . Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn. " Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Severus lifted his head a little higher. Still reeling from the fact he had finally gotten the position he's always wanted.

As the students in the hall rang out confused about the new Potions master. Albus continued. "Professor Snape, meanwhile," Albus said, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "

Severus suppressed an eye roll at Potters outburst of yelling "No!" Lifting his hand in acknowledgment of the applause he was widely receiving from his house table, a look of triumph lightly across his face.

Many of the students broke out into hushed conversations. Albus cleared his throat grabbing their attention. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them, in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.-"

"-But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Severus watched them all leave the great hall heading towards their dormitories he rose to his feet heading to the four students who were crowded around the end of the Slytherin table with Meghan.

"You shouldn't dawdle in the open," he said slowly. Meghan looked up at him.

"Just making sure they understand what it is they need to do" she smiled lightly.

Saphira looked to Severus. "She's not going to be upset I got into Hufflepuff is she?"

He smirked. "I highly doubt she would be. Her mother was a Hufflepuff"

"The fucks a Hufflepuff?" Saphira asked out loud.

"You obviously" Miles grinned. Meghan tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry my little badger. Us Slytherins love our Honeybadgers. You're going to be fine. Now let's get you to your basement"

Severus watched them leave, ushering the three other boys to follow suit. Going to his room, he had just sat down pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey when he felt his dark mark burn.

It wasn't even the first day. What could the Dark Lord possibly want?


	13. Thirteen - DADA Lessons

**Severus**

Arriving at the manor I wasn't all that surprised to see Sunniva on her knees, head bowed with her arms behind her back being pinned down by Goyle. He looked upset almost to be doing it.

It was only a matter of time she put her foot in her mouth again.

No. . . what surprised me was seeing Lucius, Evan Nott, and a very old ally Scabior.

Those three were supposed to be in Azkaban.

"Ah, Severus good, you're here," The Dark Lord said calmly. My eyes were focused on how tense Sunniva became.

_What did she do?_

Walking around I greeted The Dark Lord with a bow of my head, then turned to Sunniva. Her whole face was busted up. My heart dropped.

_What in the hell did she do?_

"Sunniva here on her own orders caused a Breakout at Azkaban, then proceeded in casting our mark over the scene of the crime." He said slowly. I never took my eyes away from her face.

She looked like she would surely need muggle stitches. Her eyes were so swollen she couldn't even look at me even if she wanted to.

"Normally I wouldn't resort to such punishments with her but she's crossed a line. A line that needed to be corrected before she did something that she would very much regret" he continued.

"Love is a weakness. . . that love caused her to go an fetch Lucius and Nott. Only she also picked up a very old face in the process"

Scabior looked to be on the verge of attacking or doing some worshipping at any moment.

They all looked like they've gone through hell but it was Sunniva I was worried about. Even Lucius kept staring at her, gritting his teeth his eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

"Who hit her?" I asked, looking down at Sunniva, I placed my hand calmly on her head. Her very tense body relaxed instantly. Goyle wasn't even holding her hard. He was just tensing his muscles to make it look like he was.

"That would be him" The Dark Lord was quick to point to Travers. The man who murdered the McKinnon family. The one who caused a lot of distress to Melissa, Helena, and Lily for killing Marlene.

I looked to the Dark Lord, he grinned sinisterly, giving me a slight nod. I whipped my wand out.

Seeing as Travers wasn't the best dueller but not very incompetent he had barely any time to block my next spell. Red light whipped over my head. Taking the flames he casted at me, whipping them into a swirl transformed into a giant snake.

"M-my lord" Travers begged. "You ordered me."

The Dark Lord laughed gleefully.

The firery Snake bared its fangs, zipping to Travers he barely made it out from being swallowed whole. Screaming out in pain as his entire right leg had been scorched. Flicking my wand once more with ease ropes wrapped around him, binding him together.

Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, I heaved him up. "You will pay. . ." inhaling deeply I pulled my wand back "Cru-"

"Severus. . ." Sunniva's voice was barely a whisper. It was almost inaudible. "Please. . . don't"

Looking between her and Travers, the way he was quivering in terror I dropped him disgusted. He smack the tiles loudly, groaning.

Goyle helped Sunniva stand. Turning her head to the side as if she was listening, she let out a shuddering breath then held her hand out towards me.

"I see your hearing has gotten better," The Dark Lord said cooley. "It's too bad your common sense hasn't quite gotten there.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She gasped out. "It must have been none of your business then."

" _Sunniva_ ," I said warningly.

The Dark Lord rose. "It's quite alright. I am very fond of her snide remarks." He tapped her cheek where a large gash was still protruding a thick line of blood. She didn't even wince. She kept her lips in a thin line. "You are very lucky that I hold a bit of appreciation of you Sunniva. Never would I allow such acts go without death for the ultimate betrayal you put on my trust. However, you did bring three of our family members back to us and the idea of maybe more having been able to escape."

Gripping her jaw roughly he bent low down into her face. "You upset me but I shall let it go once more. You've been punished enough but Travers-" he turned to the man I wanted to jab my wand tip through his heart. "You hurt my dear cousin. I think you should be tasked with something a bit more out of your comfort zone"

Taking the advantage, I grabbed her hand. "Where is our son?" I asked slowly.

"Narcissa. . ." she muttered.

"The four of you get out of my sight but do not leave this house." The Dark Lord said at once, waving them out. Helping Lucius to his feet, I pulled the two of them out of the room not paying a mind to Nott or Scabior.

Going up the grand staircase, Narcissa opened her and Lucius's room waving me in hurriedly. Stirring the two in that direction, I shut the door gently.

Syrus was on the bed kicking his legs out a little, a cry at his lips. "He's hungry. They weren't let her feed him. I tried to let her feed him but they wouldn't have it" Narcissa said sadly. Picking my son up, I directed him to Sunniva. She immediately pulled her shirt up getting to work. Paying no mind to the fact Lucius was in here.

Her trembling hands were clutching our child, I held him up with her. "Get her fixed up a bit Narcissa. She braving it but I know she's in pain" I said, brushing the side of Sunniva's neck.

Lucius dropped to his knees in front of us. His eyes trained on Syrus's little body. "He's so small." He mumbled gripping his little foot. His arm came up around and hold Narcissa's legs as he rests his head on Sunniva's knee.

Seeing Lucius look so broken. . . devilish, torn from the immaculate grandeur perfection he always had to display, it was unsettling. He loved his family, I knew that very well but seeing him crying on Sunniva's lap and clutching his wife to him.

It was a lot to take in and it was making me highly uncomfortable. This was not the Lucius I know.

We stayed quiet for several minutes the only sound that could be heard was Syrus's swallowing, breathing heavily and Sunniva scolding him for being harsh with her.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking" Narcissa hissed. "You could have gotten arrested or killed had you been caught!"

"What of our child?" I asked as calmly as I could. Lucius remained quiet while Sunniva tensed letting out a very ragged breath.

"I knew I would get our fine" she whispered. "I knew"

"How could you know such things!" Narcissa voice rose.

"I had a dr-"

"You stupid girl! You are a mother now. A mother! Your child is the first person that should come before anyone else no matter the love you have for them. You think I would put Lucius before Draco?" Narcissa was in a frenzy, grabbing Sunniva's partially healed face enough she glared at her. "I would never put anyone before you, Draco or Syrus. All three of you come before anyone. Your children are the ones you are loyal to first"

"I am not angry you brought my husband home. . ." she whispered, her hand found Lucius. "I am very grateful but Sunni Darling. . . never do that again. Syrus must come first"

My arms tighten around her waist. Letting her know I agreed with Narcissa. She sighed, her bottom lip trembling she sucked it in her mouth chewing on it.

"Sunniva. . ." Lucius finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

That was the question I've been wanting to ask her since we came in here but m thoughts were on our son first.

"No." She said quietly. "I am not okay. I honestly thought he was going to kill me. Travers was enjoying knocking me down a few pegs. Seeing as I am the favorite. The anger is very much there in almost everyone towards me."

"He shouldn't have pulled the brass out," Lucius said. "He shouldn't have been allowed to do anything. The punishment was uncalled for"

"Like the punishment, he's putting on you by making Draco kill Dumbledore" Sunniva's eyes heated up in anger. She may have broken him out but it was very clear that she was holding some resentment towards him for what has happened to Draco.

"What?" Lucius asked dumbfounded. "He's doing what?"

I stood up. Pressing my finger to Sunniva's lips. To quiet her. She was going to fight. The fire was there in her eyes. She was looking to hurt someone.

"Due to your failure in getting the prophecy. . . Draco has been made a Death Eater and he is to kill Albus Dumbledore," I said coldly.

"I smashed it," Sunniva said quickly. "I smashed it myself. Lucius should have just escaped, come here get his wife, and made sure Draco was safe."

"And what of you?" Narcissa snapped. "What of your safety?"

"I'll never be free. We all know this. I am his." Sunniva's eyes flashed black for a second. "I am Voldemort's and always will be."

*** * ***

Arriving in the Great Hall, I sat down picking at the eggs and bacon. Sunniva's declaration of her belonging to him has kept me tossing and turning all night. I did not want to leave her our child but I had returned to the school.

With the blue skies and wispy clouds floating above our heads, I wish more than anything that it would just pour down rain to match the hell I was feeling inside right now.

The owls arrived and like I knew it would the Daily Prophet was right on the mark with the Azkaban break out that Sunniva had caused.

_**Fourteen high-security inmates break out of Azkaban** _

_Last night in the evening an_ _Auror_ _had been killed by the kiss and two more seriously injured and one dead by a wand belonging to another_ _Auror_ _. As the sirens were blared to notify the stopping of the high-security floor holding the inmates of most Death Eaters cells were mysteriously opened._

_The Ministry was not quick enough in doing their duties in protecting the public once again by allowing fourteen highly dangerous inmates to escape once more._

_Two of which who were arrested last June in the Battle of the Ministry involving the Chosen One Harry James Potter and the first sighting of You-know-who had been apart of the Escape._

_The_ _Auror_ _office had this to say: "Lucius Malfoy and Evan Nott Sr. Are dangerous, if sighted please do not engage and notify the Ministry as soon as possible."_

_Oh for_ _Merlin's_ _sake Sunni. . . you just couldn't help your self._

Grabbing the stack of papers next tone I began the distribution of class schedules. Year's first to fifth and seventh year's taken care of quickly. I stopped the sixth.

Seeing as this was the complicated year's, needing to confirm that everyone had achieved the necessary O. W. L. grades to continue with their chosen N. E. W. T. s.

"Vincent. . ." I handed him his schedule. "The disappointment is not new. You can't not take potions, Transfiguration, Herbology nor Charms. How you even acquired an E in Defence against the Dark arts is astounding. You'll be retaking your fifth-year classes once more with the exception of Defence against the Dark Art."

"Gregory's, same for you except I see you somehow managed to get an E in Herbology. Retake the other of your fifth-year classes in the exception of Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts"

"Greengrass you've been cleared for all classes except for Charms. I would think one such as yourself can cast exceptional useless beauty charms you could cast a simple charm such as a warming spell. Disappointed."

That caused Draco and Zabini to snicker very loudly. I waved the three students off. "Draco, you've been cleared of all classes. On you go."

"Thanks, Professor" he rushed off. Turning to Nott I cleared him and Zabini as I knew they would do fine I turned to Parkinson. This is where I have trouble.

"Parkinson you disappointed me greatly which isn't a new emotion I have for you. I would be surprised had you made me proud at all." Sitting in front of her I slid her schedule in front of her. "You only passed charms. Seeing as you like to fight so much one would think you'd get into Defence against the Dark Arts. I will allow you to my class but you will have to repeat classes as well."

"I don't understand" she sneered hatefully.

"You spend too much time fawning over young Malfoy more than your own education. Maybe if you spend more time studying instead of picking fights over boys, you would actually become a decent witch. That is my advice for you. Stop being a screw-up and start taking some action to make your future better. Hogwarts is a time for learning and preparing. Once you're out there, you're out there. There is no going back seeing as Potter and his friends had destroyed all the time turners."

That wasn't true. . . I had found seven-time turners in Sunniva's cloak when she was in Saint Mungos.

She had stolen them and as far as the Ministry knew, they were all gone. I had them stashed away for her. She wouldn't have taken them unless she knew she needed them.

Immediately going to my classroom for the first years, I opened the door already finding them sitting in their seats looking around at the walls looking slightly frightened.

At least with these age of students, I wouldn't have to go to hard on them so quickly. They would get a proper start and I would make sure they were prepared.

"Open your books to page seventeen, pull out your parchment paper and your quills. Then look up here at me" I ordered.

They quickly done as I asked. Leaning against my desk infolded my arms. "Let us begin-"

**_____**

Opening the door and finding the sixth-year students lined up outside in the corridor I looked at miss Granger. She looked as if she was close to breaking down under the weight of textbooks she carrying. Stepping out, I looked at them all. 

Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," I drawled out.

I had plans to teach these students both sides of the coin of the Dark Arts. They would learn to see the beauty in it in order to defeat it. I looked around the room seeing most of them were quick to yanking out their textbooks the others were silent as they looked at the photos I had put up to ensure they knew what it was they were up against.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," closing the door loudly and moving to face the class from behind my desk. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

I looked around the room once more to ensure they were paying attention. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O. W. L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N. E. W. T. work, which will be more advanced."

Setting off around the edge of the room, I continued, "The Dark Arts, are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

In order to fight you much learn to appreciate. I spoke clearly so they could understand.

"Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," indicated to a few of them as I swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" I pointed to the photo of the witch who was clearly shrieking in agony.

"Feel the Dementor's Kiss" a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall.

"or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" A bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Looking around the room I looked at Miss Parvati Patil. Who was looking very nervous and very scared. "Is it definite, is he using them?" She asked again.

She should be. These were dangerous times and I wish for nothing more than to makes sure these students would come out alive in this war. "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now. . ."

Moving around the room once more to the other side of the classroom to my desk, I leaned against the desk.  
  
"You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" I asked.

As usual Miss Grangers hand was the first to shot up. Looking around the room to give at least someone else who wasn't a complete know it all a chance I sighed and finally called on her. "Very well--Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," she said, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," I said dismissively. As usual, Draco had to go and laugh. the only thing to it was even if it was the textbook definition, she was factual.

"but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some, " I looked directly to Potter. "lack."

Sweeping around the room once more, I called out. "You will now divide, into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Looking at the class around me I looked to Harry. I knew exactly what he was thinking, I knew exactly what it was he was up to last year. Sunniva had told me everything the moment Albus had told me I has been granted this position.

I knew every single person, jinx, curse, and defence spell that he had taught to and what he has taught them but all that had done what makes me expect more from and each and every one of them.

Paying attention to the not too subtle cheating most of them were pursuing instead of trying to do as I asked. I listen to them whispering the incantation. Tapping each one who was not doing as I asked I threatened detentions instead of deductions of points.

I would be a little more lenient, potions were a lot risker, death could have easily occurred. With Defence against the Dark Arts, mistakes were okay to be made.

Also with fewer detentions means I have more time to floo in and see my family. I would rather not spend my time with tedious children when I can spend my time watching my son grow.

Ten minutes into the hassle of watching them struggle, Granger had once again proven to be an excellent witch at her spells. Casting a very successful jelly legs jinx on Longbottom. I was almost willing to give her points had it not been for the fact I needed to keep my appearance of loathing for Muggleborns up. I would discuss this with Albus. She deserved some points and I would make sure she would get them.

Sweeping towards the two thorns in my backside I watched them struggle so much I was almost tempted to jinx one of them myself. If only Sunniva were here. . . she would surely do it. Seeing as she always found a way to make one of them pay for annoying me.

"Pathetic, Weasley," I said, finally growing tired with how purple he was in the face. I would just give a very small jinx on Potter. "Here, let me show you-"

Turning my wand on Potter, he raised his wand yelling "Protego!"

A powerful gust of wind, slammed into me, knocking me completely off balance, and before I could stop myself I had hit a desk.

Righting myself up quickly I scowled at him. What was he thinking? It's not like I would go and physically harm him!

This is why his arrogant. His disobedience and the complete pigheaded attitude has me wishing he would get some proper sense knocked into him. A gigantic thorn in my backside!

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?" I glared

"Yes," he said stiffly.

"Yes, sir." I corrected him.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

With most of them gasping at his response, my blood began to boil. He is so arrogant like his father.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," I said. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter. . . not even the Chosen One."

Sunniva will just have to understand.

After a long and tiring day, I sat down in my office where a letter was waiting for from Sunniva.

Tearing it open quickly I began reading.

________________________

_My moon and stars,_

_I am doing much better as I know you would get mad had that not been the first thing I informed you on. Narcissa is an excellent Healer._

_As for_ _Syrus_ _, he's being a fussy little thing and I think it's because you're not here. I think he misses you just as much as I do. I know I have just seen you last night and it's hardly been a day but it is the truth._

_After spending all my nights the past two months next to you in bed, waking up to you next to me, and being in your presence for most of the time during the days. I find it rather lonely without in this house._

_I had been able to go home, as he would say shockingly I know. "This is no place for a baby."_

_I think it was more_ _Syrus_ _wailing is so loud he caused a few eardrums to rupture._

_I think he's got some seer blood to tell you the truth. He threw a tantrum this morning for his nuk and it floated right into his mouth. About gave me a heart attack._

_Then later this evening as I was feeding him he went all white eyes again while holding onto the bracelet. We connected Severus._

_I saw what he was seeing and I got to say._

_I'm not a fan._

_Don't worry! We're going to work it out together and I'm going to make damn sure our little lemon gets it all figured out a lot sooner than I did._

_I hope your first-day teaching DADA was a success, please write and tell me all about it. Or_ _floo_ _in. I'll be very happy with either option._

_I also hope you didn't go and give detentions like you promised you wouldn't._

_Love,_

_Your Sunrise._

_P.s. foolish T. got the slammer on dark and danky island. That little task he was given. Nasty. He'll be incarcerated for quite a while. I know I stopped you from going all destroyer on him, so I hope this_ _pleases_ _you._

________________________


	14. Fourteen- Screaming

On Friday morning, I woke up to two owls banging on the window. I glared at them. Stomping my way to the window I flung it open. "Starfire, Quinn." I snapped. They hooted angrily at me. "Yeah well, you stay up all night with a screaming baby. No sleep! No peace and then. . .-" They screeched and bit at my fingers as I was getting the letter. "Oh, all right!" grabbing the cracker dish I pulled to nuts out handing them over. "Now can I have the letters you ungrateful- OUCH!" 

Slamming the window shut on them they pecked at the window before flying away. I dropped back on the bed, opening them. 

**_________________________**

_Sunniva,_

_As promised my sister, who treats me like a small child and acts like my mother. Guess what house I've been sorted in?_

_Definitely not Slytherin._

_Hundred Percent, not Gryffindor._

_I'm a Hufflepuff._

_A honey badger._

_Draco and Meghan loves it. Meghan, more than him seeing as I can't walk down a single corridor without her seeing me and screaming out for her "Puffer" I have no idea how you two are even best friends. She is nothing like you. She's a bit insane to tell you the truth. She has given me multiple heart attacks. Not really but close to it._

_At least she's been very helpful with my little problem. Severus too. It's so strange calling him Professor Snape. I'm not used to it. It's even stranger that he acts like I'm the dribbles chewing gum that he despises while in class. The moment it's over and everyone is out of range, he's asking me how my classes are going and if I need help with my homework._

_So weird. . ._

_Anyways, I love McGonagall but Professor Sprout, She's the queen to my world here at Hogwarts and no it's not because she is my Head of House. She is very kind to me. Even gave me ten points on my first day here when I pruned an adult Mandrake without instruction. Said I was the first Fifth-year who hadn't gotten bitten, scratched or passed out on the first try. She also invited me for tea twice already._

_Received a biscuit from McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had been welcoming enough to invite me to his office to check in on me on my fourth day here. I can see why you find Hogwarts like a home to you. It's very nice. oh! And I've made friends with Hannah Abbott, she's a sixth year and a boy in my grade Anthony_ _Rickett_ _, He's a beater for the Quidditch team_ _and a seventh-year name Ivy_ _Carrow_ _, she's Meghan's cousin come to find out. She said she really liked you and was glad to hear you're doing good. She wants to meet up with you during_ _Hogsmeade_ _if you're up to it._

_I think I'm going to try out for Quidditch tomorrow, I'll let you know how it goes if I go._ _Enough about me! I hope you're doing okay and that little_ _Syrus_ _is doing a lot better. I miss his snuggles. Draco does too. He's already complained to me that he prefers the baby's company._

_Miss you lots!_

_Your little Sister,_

_Saphira_

**_________________________**

_Sunni,_

_I have just seen the Daily Prophet._

_Father Escaped? How did that happen? I'm worried, I hope he's alright. That was stupid of him to do that with how everyone is against him. He was probably safer in there than he is out of it._

_Have you seen him? Has he made contact with you?_

_You weren't kidding when you told me about how rough the sixth year is. It's already been a week, the first week and I've been piled with so much homework and assignments to complete before next. Friday. We're already studying every day like we would for an exam. I've yet to find the time to work on my project._

_I'm hoping this weekend I can get started._

_Also thanks for the heads up on the whole "Non-Verbal spells" That would have been nice to be warned about it before school started back up. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. How did you do it and still found the time to cause problems for_ _Umbridge_ _?_

_I was impressed before and now, I'm even more impressed._

_How's my Godson? Is he doing better?_

_Send me a photo. Please. I have bragging rights and I want to brag._

_Saphira got sorted into Hufflepuff. She's already blended in so well and now I want you to cough up those ten galleons. I won the bet. Knew she was a little Badger and here you thought she would get Gryffindor._

_She also has surprised me this morning with Quidditch. Says she's going to try out for Seeker and Chaser. Whichever one she gets I know she'll be great. That awful speed advantage she has. . . already been put to use when Filch almost slipped on a puddle Peeves released. Being on the other side of the Corridor one second and the next beside him. Stuck her arm out, caught him._

_I think he's almost in love with her now. He's nice to her. Let's her get away with more stuff. Even gave her a_ _fangfrisbee_ _he confiscated from a fourth year._

_People have been calling her Misses Norris 2.0_

_How's my gift coming along? Have you gotten it yet?_

_Your Albino Ferret._

**_________________________**   
  


Saphira a Hufflepuff. . . what a shocker. I knew she was a big softie just took her more for a Gryffindor. 

Pulling my robe on, I went to the Nursery to check on Syrus to find him sleeping soundly. Going down the stairs I found Lucius fast asleep in the armchair. The manor was going to be raided once more. Ollivander was even here down in the Cellar. 

Housing the two men while Arthur takes his team to raid the house. I was a Nervous wreck when our spy in the Ministry came to the Manor telling us that someone had tipped them off once more about dark objects in the house. 

When they did their first search everything was clean and cleared. I had purged the entire place of the objects with Severus. They were stored and stashed at Northmann Manor. I would send Lucius there but I was worried they would find him there seeing as I'm his daughter. 

"Dad?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He blinked up at me groggily. 

"Yes. . ." He mumbled slowly, sitting up. 

"You hungry? Want some coffee?" 

"Uh. sure"

Looking at him more closely I sighed. "Why don't you go upstairs to my room and lay down. I told you to transfigure the armchair into a bed. There is enough space in here to have a twin size." He shook his head. "No, I'm fine darling. Don't worry about me. Hows Syrus doing? Do his ears still hurt?" 

"He's sound asleep at the moment. I'll have to wake him up soon to feed him but he should be fine. I poured the numbing drops in his ears not too long ago. Hopefully, he doesn't burn them out too quickly" 

Nodding his head, he hummed and leaned back into the armchair closing his eyes. I felt bad for keeping him up so long last night but that couldn't be helped much. 

Fixing breakfast I set the table for three and went downstairs to get Ollivander and bring him up, Lucius helped me get him settled at the table. "You shouldn't be doing this-- you'll get caught" He wheezed harshly as he coughed. 

"Non-sense. You're in my home, You're not a prisoner here to me even if I can't let you go." I sat Orange juice in front of him. "No, eat up, the both of you" I gave a pointed look at both men. 

It was weird to see Lucius sat at a small creaky table outside the gandour scenery. Both men didn't talk, they ate silently keeping their eyes. trained to their lightly chipped Plates. I made a mental note to go to Crouch Manor and grab a few things to replace around here. 

"How're your eyes Olli?" I asked as I cleaned off the table. "Still hurting?" 

"They are much. better now that you've given me some drops. . ." 

"How's your head dad?" I asked turning to him. 

"A lot be-" He stopped talking right as Syrus began screaming bloody murder. I closed my eyes rubbing my temples. "I got it Sunniva" He. said getting up and going upstairs. Plopping down into his now vacant seat I laid my head on the table. 

I was so exhausted. 

"It'll get better," Ollivander said patting my arm. I looked up at him huffing. 

"My little lemon is sick and I feel utterly hopeless about trying to help him. Magic seems to not be working very well for him at the moment. I'm probably going to end up having to resort to muggle remedies if he doesn't feel better by lunch"  
  


Leaving Syrus at the house in the care of Lucius and Daisy, I went to Diagon Alley to pick up some more ingredients for potions and some products for Lucius. Stopping at Crouch Manor, I checked in on my two elves' progress. Everything was packed away, sorted, and ready to be moved. Next would be to call Realtors to get the place photographed and put on the market. 

"Raphly, if you could take the kitchen items to Spinners End that would be great. I want to replace a few items at the house. Finnly please take Mr. Crouches old clothes and bring them to Spinners end as well. Mr. Ollivander is in need of some clothes." 

Two pops and several boxes vanishing with them, I locked the place up, turning on my heel I apparated back home. 

Getting the dishes replaced, the kitchen table and chairs replaced with the set that was on the indoor patio at Crouch manor, I got to work replacing the wallpaper and carpeting in the house with Lucius and Raplhy's help. Finnly was downstairs tending to Ollivander while Daisy was upstairs keeping Syrus under a sleeping tonic. 

We worked all day, fixing the place up. I wanted it to look homier and to surprise Severus. He said he didn't want to waste time and resources fixing the place but since I am staying here without child I don't want our son growing up in a dangy environment. 

I want it safe and homey, Loving and open. 

"Now all we have to do is wait and see how'll he will react to it and the surprise of guests," Lucius said smiling.   
  


*** * ***

The fireplace lit up green and Severus stepped out looked momentarily confused, I was on the floor, Syrus propped in my lap while I rubbed his ears, he was screaming and Lucius was kneeling beside me trying to calm him down. 

"Sunni," He said trailing my attention to him. I squinted at him through the tears. "Hello?" gestured around the room. 

"Well oh forgive me!" I snapped harshly. "I'm trying to help your son!" 

His eyes widen, tilting his head up a little he scowled. 

"Sunniva, Don't yell at him," Lucius said calmly. 

"I'm trying baby!" I sobbed, hands trembling, I tried to squeeze the drops in. 

"Sunni" Severus said, giving me a pointed look. "Give him the drops." Passing over the drops and holding Syrus still he kept screaming and crying breaking my heart even more. He was calm up until about thirty minutes ago. He woke up from his little nap, screaming, and hadn't stopped since. 

This isn't how I wanted Severus. to find us, I wanted to have Syrus in his little cute onesie with a Doe Potronus I had made for him and I wanted to have a panic basket made so we could have lunch at the park for the first time but once more, Syrus had hardly slept through the night, his eyes were draining infection, his fever picked back up, spending all morning bringing it back down and fixing him right up he was back to square one but so much worse. 

To top it off I couldn't stop crying like a helpless git. 

My poor baby was so sick. 

"There. . ." Severus whispered picking up Syrus from my lap and kissing my forehead, "Stop crying Sunrise, it's going to get better"

"It's just s-so h-hard." I cried, burying my head in his chest. "He won't s-sleep and he keeps c-crying" 

Severus hugged me to him, I felt Lucius rubbed my back gently. 

"You'll be alright Sunniva, I'm here for the day seeing as my detention for Potter had gotten postponed"

"When did you get here?" Severus asked Lucius. 

"Been here for the past week. Ollivander is downstairs in the cellar."

"Ah. . . So my home had become a hideout I see"

"Don't be so bitter Severus. Sunniva has enjoyed the company" Lucius's tone dropped almost sounding annoyed. 

"Clearly. . . I come home and find it like a circus. Sunniva sobbing, my son screaming and the elves running around like Nifflers on giggle juice"

"You know what! It's not my fault that we're stuck here! I am trying Severus. I am trying so hard and if you-" I inhaled deeply pulling back. "If you can't see how hard it is to take care of a newborn, do my duties as I'm requested, help Draco and keep the. Aurors on a scavenger hunt for Lucius then. . . you-" the waterworks began to work once more. I sniffled loudly, not even caring at this point I probably looked like a drowned cat. 

"I can what?" He asked slowly

"You can leave!" I put a strong face on. I wasn't having it. 

"This is my home Sunniva." He said annoyed. 

"Yeah well, then I can leave!" I snapped. Looking at Syrus in his arms, I bit my lip. 

"you're not taking my son away," He said coldly. 

Scowling, I glared daggers at him. "I wouldn't do that you thickhead ass." Lucius slowly eased Syrus out of Severus' arms without him releasing it as he stared at me in shock. I never insult him, maybe a hand full of times but it was never the first toss from me. I had attacked first this time and it shocked us both. 

"You're tired." He stated. 

"Oh, thanks for pointing out the obvious." I bit, "Now, you can take this" I slammed Syrus blanket in his arms and Padfoot the Doggy. "and this!" Shoving Syrus nook in his mouth, he stared at me like I was crazy. Yanking at my hair I pointed to our child. "Go be daddy, I'll be upstairs"

Turning on my heel I marched up the staircase, huffing loudly and taking to slam the door just for the hell of it. 

"REAL MATURE SUNNIVA!" He shouted after me.

"UP YOURS!" I yelled back.   
  


_**Severus** _

Did she really just yell that at me?

I turned to Lucius, he was bouncing Syrus lightly looking worn out himself. 

"She's trying Severus." He said at once. "I would advise you to be careful about how you talk to her. I made her got to Saint Mungo's with Narcissa. . ." He trailed off looking at me closely. Passing Syrus over to me he patted my shoulder "she's got postpartum depression."

"She didn't say" frowning, I looked down at our baby. 

"It's because she refuses to accept it. Healer Tomas wants to treat her but she's in denial. Say's she's fine and that's the end of it"

"So what she just did. . .?" I gestured to the living room. He nodded his head.

"It's been a nightmare the past few days. She won't let me help her. She left once yesterday was gone for only a little while. I convinced her long enough to fix the place up and let Daisy watch over him. After that, she went on a streak of being convinced she was an awful mother."

I sat down at the new table. 

As much as I didn't care about how the place looked, at least she was doing something to busy herself. I just wish I was informed about her condition. I would need to come and check on her a lot more. 

"Is Syrus safe here with her?" I asked hesitantly. Lucius's grey eyes widen to the point His eyebrows might have disappeared in his hairline. 

"I believe he is. She's just obsessed with him. I'm quite surprised she even let you have hi-"

Just then Sunniva stomped in, grabbed Syrus from my arms, turned on her heel, and stormed out. 

"him" Lucius finished. 

Mouth popped open, staring at the door she disappeared from, I rose to my feet. "Don't get involved" I said at once, He rose his hands in surrender. 

"Don't hurt her" Was all he said. 

"Not intentionally," With that I went up the stairs, opening the door. She was sitting against the headboard, cradling him to her chest rocking slightly. Whispering to him. 

"Sunniva," I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she glared at him. "You're sick, You need to be treated" 

"Oh he told you that did he?" inhaling deeply, I watched her put her lip then rage grew in her eyes. "I am perfectly healthy. There is nothing wrong with me. Don't you start on me too."

"Sunni, I've been home for an hour and I've barely gotten to hold our son, you are not fine"

"I just love him! Maybe I just want to comfort him! He needs his mommy!" 

"Give me him now Sunni" I demanded. 

"No!" She snapped. "No, I don't think I will."

Trying to calm my temper I reached forward grabbing her on the back of neck and gripping tightly. My hand going around to jerk her chin to make her look at me. "Give me the baby, you're going to go Saint Mungo's get the potions you require to fix your issues and if you say to me, no, I will take Syrus away and He can go be with Molly or Helena. You are making me highly nervous with your obsession over our child."

She handed Syrus back over, looking as if I had just torn her heart out and stomped it pieces. Getting up, she grabbed her purse. Still, in her fuzzy pink Pajamas, hair a dangled mess and smeared makeup she didn't even bother grabbing her shoes. I followed her down the stairs trying to get her to fix herself first but she just threw open the door and turned on the spot. 

' _Crack!_ '

Syrus began screaming once more.

"How's Draco?" Lucius asked, biting into an apple while leaning against the kitchen door frame.


	15. Fifteen- The Burrow

Arriving at Grimmauld I found it dark and silent. Looking around I tapped on Walburga's portrait.

"Hello dear," she greeted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

'Pop!'

"Shush!" Kreacher pulled on my hand. I leaned down, his big watery eyes widened even more. "Someone is being in here. . ."

Pulling my wand out, I illusioned myself quickly.

"Master Sirius left for a few days. Kreacher has been all alone for a week." He went on.

Well, that explains why it's so silent.

Creeping up their staircase as quietly as I could I heard a bang come from Regulus's room.

Pushing the good open slowly there was a short man bent low and rummaging through the drawers. The place was an absolute mess.

Holding my wand up and ready, I use   
_Incarcerous_ ropes shot out wrapping around the thief making him drop a very heavy bag. Groaning out, I blew fire around him making him stay put.

"Oy! I ha'v you know!" He shouted. Disillusioning myself right as my foot landed to his mouth. Being barefooted lessen the pressure but he still yelled out in pain.

"Mundungus!" I shouted. "Have you no shame! Stealing from Sirius!" I ripped opened the bag, all the silver and trinkets fell out.

"He's got so muc staff!" He spit. "He ain't needing it!"

"He's your friend! You filthy little half breed no- wait!" Something yellow caught my eye. A low hissing sounded in my ears.

"You disgusting vile little thief!" I yanked the locket off around his neck. "How dare you!"

"ow-ow. . . wai-wai just a minu"

'Bang!'

My fist came down and I hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Pulling the locket on quickly, I grabbed him by the boot dragging him to the stairs.

Kreacher was standing at the bottom looking curiously at me. "PHINEAS!" I yelled. Rushing to Harry's room I yelled into the portrait. "Hey, you! Bonehead! Come here!"

"The disrespect! How dare you!" Phineas shouted.

"Be a good laddie and tell old Dumbles to come fetch his thief Dungdick before I avada kadavra his ass to Juni"

With that, I turned on my heel hearing him yell after me about manners and being a lady.

Taking my foot I kicked Mundungus right down the staircase. With each step, something sounded a bit crunchy.

He didn't make a sound.

Pulling the spare wand I always carry in my bag out. The one Voldemort ways wanted, I laid the locket on the living room table.

This locket almost costed peoples lives, If Mundungus have stolen it who knows what could have happened.

Dumbledore says not to destroy it well. Watch me now.

Taking a deep breath I pointed the wand at it. Basilisk wand. . . Horcrux.

_Bring it on Tommy._

' _Ssshaasssee_ ' the locket sprang open right as there were two cracking sounds.

Dumbledore and Severus arrived next to me.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

In the locket, an eye looked back at me.

I _know what you want. . . I know your desires. . . your fears._

_You worry your son will die. . . be cursed to be a life alone if he's to live. You worry that Severus your lover does not love you enough to stay with you._

_How could he?_

_He could never love you like Lily._

_You're_ _tainted. . . damaged._

_Broken. . ._

_Who could love a monster like you?_

_Your son will fear you. . . hate you._

"Close it!" Dumbledore demanded.

Wand trembling in my hand I screamed out, crying.

"It's lies Sunni," Severus said calmly.

Your son would be better off with a normal woman. . .

Murderer.

"FUCK YOU!" Flicking my wand with speed never before I screamed out, as fire in a whirl circled around and slammed into the locket.

A scream emitted from it, bustling glass and then black smoke clouded around the room, an enormous serpent rose into the air charging at me.

'Ping!'

Slashing at it with force, my eyes burned hot, fangs growing I opened wide, my mouth being forced open as it dived right down my throat.

Dropping to my knees I coughed heavily, my lungs flaring up I cried out as I burst into my lynx.

Staring up at the two I screeched at them. Bowing my head towards Severus I picked up my front paws slamming down hard.

"I can't communicate with you like this. Shift back" he said once looking utterly annoyed and worried.

Pawing hard at the floor panic rose in me.

Why can't I shift back?

I stared up at him screeching once more.

"Shift back Sunni," he said once more. Pawing at the ground I was not full-blown panicking.

"Sunniva, this isn't funny. Shift back" he said louder. "Sunni love, shift back" his hand found it's way into my fur.

I'm trying.

Shift damn it!

A burning sensation made its way into my head making me stagger and scream inside.

No! No! I am not staying like this!

"Sunniva!" Severus broke, thrusting around I screamed again.

No! I have a son! A son who needs me!

Hands landed on my head stilling my movements. Rage flaring to an unbearable amount, I found myself losing control and snapping my jaws at Dumbledore.

_Kill. . ._

_Do it now. . ._

"You are better than this Sunniva," Dumbledore said keeping his hands held tight against me. Looking into his blue eyes, I tried to ease the pain, the fear but it was doing nothing.

"Syrus. Think of Syrus. He needs you Sunrise" Severus said gently.

Right. Syrus, he needs me. I can't leave him. I won't leave him. I'm not ready.

Taking deep breathes I nudged Severus's wand. Several times. He got what I was meaning.

Raising his wand to my head, a bright light shot me in the face making me fly back, blackness taking over.

**______**

Blinking at the wand light in my face, I let someone help me sit up. Severus was staring down at me concerned.

"Remind me to never never do that again." I groaned.

"I told you were not the one to destroy the locket," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yeah, and you should have better control of your army Dumbles. By the way, where the hell is Sirius?"

He gazed at me over his half-moon spectacles, a disgruntled spark taking place the usual twinkle. I shrugged motioning for him fo spit it out.

"You disappointed me" he finally said.

"Yeah tell me something new, where's Sirius?"

"Don't concern yourself with Order matters. You are still a Death Eater" he said calmly.

I on the other hand was anything but calm.

"Excuse me Albus but who was it who jumps through hoops- no flaming hoops for the order?" I gripped both wands tightly. "That's right. Me. I do. I've risked so much for you!"

Pointing my wand at his chest I inhaled deeply. "Who else do you know who's had the other Death Eaters chasing false trails and running in circles to protect the members of the order? Or that's right!" Pointing to Severus and I together I glared at him. "We do. We protect you with our necks on the line and you show no damn respect towards all the sacrifice Severus has given for you. As-"

"For the greater good!" He shouted over my voice. I paused aghast.

"Greater good?" I shook my head. "No albus because if it was for the greater good you wouldn't be so secretive. You are the master and we are merely your puppets. From where I am standing. You, sir, are no better than The Dark Lord"

"The Dark Lord?" He asked surprised. "Is that what you call Tom now?"

"He's my lord" I roared, my eyes going black, trembling I had the feeling to rip his throat right out. "YOU CAN NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!"

Severus grabbed me around the waist and in a crack, we were huddled on the living room floor in Spinners End.

He didn't let me respond as he jabbed his wand to my temple.

*** * ***

Leaving Lucius and Ollivander to fend for themselves for the day I decided it was time to take Syrus out into the world to see different people and different environments.

That found me surprisingly at the Burrow for the very first time. It was a rather wonky house. Many levels that looked to be more of stacked on each other and being held together with a great set of magic.

I was in love with the character the house held. It was so different from the prestige I was used to. That's one of the many reasons I love Spinners End. Even if it's made of mostly hidden doors and small.

It was all different and it didn't make you feel so isolated.

Looking around the kitchen I held Syrus in my arms while I watched Molly cook.

"Is Arthur at work?" I asked.

"Yes, but he should be home soon" She turned to look at a large clock that was leaning awkwardly on a bag of flour. It was a rather odd clock, it had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member. Every single one of its nine hands was pointing at mortal peril.

"Since You-Know-Who let the world know he's back, I suppose everyone's in mortal danger." She said looking concerned. Turning back fo her soup I watched fascinated Arthur's head switch to traveling.

A moment later there was a knock on the backdoor. Molly hurrying over to open it pressed her face to the door

"What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

She went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Molly! We've been through this before. I must ask my question first!"

"Oh, Arthur this is silly! Sunniva and Syrus are here!

"Is she really?! Hurry now, so I can see the baby!"

I stuffed a giggle watching amusedly.

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?" He asked.

Molly had turned a bright red, looking flustered. Even I seemed to be a little embarrassed by that question.

"Mollywobbles," she whispered into the crack of the door.

"Correct," he said, "Now you can let me in. "

She opened the door to reveal Arthur, he was looking a little flustered himself. Hanging up his dusty traveling cloak he kissed her hello.

"Something smells good. . . onion soup?" He asked looking around then he spotted me sitting at the table. Syrus took this time to squeal gibberish. "Sunniva! And you brought lemon with you"

Washing his hands quickly, he rolled his sleeves up taking him from my arms, "Hello Syrus. Our little Warrior. Have you been protecting your mummy?"

Syrus reached up pulling off his horn-rimmed glasses. "Oh no little guy, I need those to see," he said smiling brightly down at him. Molly set a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Thanks, dear," he said to her then turned to me. "How've you been Sunni? Everything going well?"

"Better than most," I said, and I meant it. Yesterday morning I had finally gone to Saint Mungo's as Severus demanded and now I was taking small vials of potion every few hours. After my whole explosion on Dumbledore it became clear to me that may I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

For I hold my temper in check a lot better than others do, I had completely snapped making me reckless.

I couldn't be reckless.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Well we've been having nasty backfiring jinxes going off all over the place, the Magical Law Enforcement squad has been having a field day trying to settle the storm. It's very tiring work"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I folded my hands as Molly set a bowl of soup in front of me, taking a seat at the table. Bill came down the stairs looking devilish, he jumped in surprise and quickly pulled a random shirt on from a basket on the stairs.

That must have been Charlies as it was so huge.

"Hello, Bill" I greeted.

"Sunni, I didn't know you were here" he blushed lightly.

"I'm surprised, Syrus was crying not too long ago" I mused. Molly pursed her lips looking at my son.

"Yes. . . that boy has some pipes. My ears are still ringing"

"I have silencing charms on my room. Living here with Fred and George makes you learn that if you are to ever get some sleep you must take to making your room impenetrable of sound"

"Ah. Well, I can understand that." I smiled and patted the spot next to me. Sitting down he dug into the bowl of soup Molly placed in front of him.

"Sunni and I were just discussing about her spending the night here," Molly said aloud. "It would be great to have another girl around"

I glance over at Bill who looks like he would bend his spoon if he squeezed any harder.

"Why don't I invite Tonks over too? We could have girls' time!" She looked at me. Sensing that something must have had happened I looked at Bill.

"She's busy with work." He said quietly.

"She can't ignore you forever!" Molly said rushing.

"I think dear we should wait to discuss this later" Arthur spoke up. He smiled at me. Standing up I took my son so he could eat.

A while later I was full on soup I was watching Arthur press a rubber ducky to Syrus face. Squeezing it every now and then.

Bill sat down next to me tossing his arm around the back of the sofa I leaned back.

It was strange with how comfortable I felt with Bill. Like a very older brother who made me feel like I was the safest person in the world. In a way all the older Weasley boys made me feel that way. They were well-off people to be around. They may not be the richest but they knew how to love.

Then an idea came to me.

A rather great idea.

I opened my mouth to say what I was thinking when the most beautiful sound escape my sons lips as Arthur squeaked the ducky and make a strange sound my son's face lit up in laughter.

I jumped to my feet rushing over excitedly.

"HIS FIRST LAUGH! OH, I WISH DADDY COULD BE HERE!" I picked him up. "Laugh for mommy! Come one little one laugh for me!"

He just stared at me. I frowned. Arthur leaned over and squeaked the ducky once more and there it was.

Syrus was laughing mad.

And it made my heart sore.

"Laughing over a rubber duckie. That's the most Weasley thing for him to do. Perhaps he will be a Gryffindor after all" Bill said grinning at me. Picking up my Childs stuff doggy 'pad foot' I chucked it right at his head.

Ducking from my aim, he shimmed his shoulders getting up, I handed Syrus back over. "You want to play Bill?" I smirked. He nodded his head grinning cockily. "Did you perhaps forget I turn into a cat?"

"A harmless kitten like you?" He waved me off. "Who could be scared of a little pussycat?"

"Syrus baby" I turned to him. "You want to see real humor baby?"

Arthur and Molly had lost their smiles as I felt my eyes turn black. "Hey, that's cheating!" Bill said loudly. "you can't do that"

"watch me" I whispered.

He turned and ran out into the rain without his coat or shoes. Jumping over the coffee table I leaped through the open do. I wouldn't shift because I am honest to Merlin scared about getting stuck but he doesn't need to know that.

I could hear his laughter as he ran through the orchard. grabbing unto a tree, I climbed up waiting for him to come back around.

"Sunni?!" He yelled, "Where are you?"

"Sunnivaaaa" He sang, whistling he stopped right under me. stifling a giggle I jumped down making him collapse unto his belly.

"Got you," I said proudly. Tapping his cheek I got up to my feet, holding my hand out for him to take. He grabbed it and pulled hard making me squeal and fall into the mud right beside him.

"Really?" I asked, breaking into a tearful laugh. A laugh that made my insides hurt and made me feel like me again. Something. I hadn't been feeling like in a long while.

"Stay the night Sunni. You need to rest, Mum and dad would love to spend some time with Syrus, and You and I can go be big kids. How about some quidditch? We could even go to the pub in the village. You need to live again"

He was right. I've had Syrus so young, I had to give up so much for him and it's not like I'm regretful. I would give up even more for Syrus. He's the love of my life. My child and I would die a thousand times for him but I still need a break too. let go.

"Sure," I said,

"Alright! Come on up you get" He held his hadn't out. "We're covered in mud. Mum won't like it if we track it through the house. Let's wash down by the door"

Being given Fred and George's bedroom on the second floor. Molly pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. There was a large vase of flowers on a desk in front of the small window, the aroma of the lilacs could not disguise the lingering smell of. . . gunpowder?

A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse.

"I know there is a smell in here but-"

"It's fine Molly, really" I touched her shoulder. "Thank you"

"You're welcome any time Sunni." she looked around the room. "Well, I'll leave you to get ready."

Sitting my bag on the bed, I pulled out the clothes I always had on hand. Being a little spy for Voldy has me needing to always be prepared to dress the part for whatever he needed. Unlike his other Death Eaters who just wanted to wreak havoc and destruction. The Dark Lord had seen that I was also the practical one. Lucius and I both preferred to keep our appearance up to blend in and do the picking, the cursing, it was so much easier. You could get close, very close to the person you needed to get close to without having people run around you like a bunch of screaming banshees.

Pulling out a leather black skirt and a Lacey black long sleeve shirt, I went to the shower. I was going to the pub with Bill as he asked me to do. We were going to go to a do a little confunding tonight but it was quite alright.

Hitting my curls with a jet of hot air, I twirled my wand around them making them smooth and perfect. Fixing my face to perfection, I painted on the red I was always so in love with. Shimming into the outfit, I grinned at myself in the mirror. My pre-baby figure was almost back. Sliding my feet into my dragon scale thigh-high boots, I grabbed my purse going right downstairs.

Charlie was pulling off his coat when he turned and looked at me. "Damn!"

"What?" Bill asked coming into the room and looking at me after following Charlie's eyesight. his mouth popped open.

He was looking very close to being looked at like a dark wizard with a tight black shirt on with a Dragon scale jacket over top and dragon scale leather pants and boots. His fang earring on display with his long hair braided on the side.

Charlie was dressed a bit similar to his older brother. Except his shirt was dark red and his pants, boots, and jacket were a very dark brown. His curly hair pulled back into a low bun, his hair framing his face lightly.

"Is it too much?" I asked keeping the smile plastered to my face. They both shook their head no. The Slytherin in me was beaming.

_I still got it._

Arthur came into the little foyer peeking his head in. "You look lovely!" He said, "Alright now say bye to your child. We are going to go to work in my shop. Teach him how to tinker around" He grinned.

"Bye, my little lemon" I nuzzled his cheek. "Mommy loves you. Have fun with Grandpa Weasley"

"I like the sound of that!" Arthur said, then he turned to the older two boys in front of me. "One of you two needs to get married and give me some Grandkids soon"

They both turned red, "Leave them alone Arthur!" Molly bustled around him and dropped her basket of clothes shrieking. "Sunni! I can see your lady wear!"

"It's a bra, Molly," I said calmly. She looked to be in a fright.

"Yeah, mum it's a muggle style. Women dress like this now" Charlie grinned. I winked at him. I know exactly who loves to dress like this. Always have been on the daring realm of fashion.

"But it's indecent" Molly whispered, still in shock.

"We're going, Mum," Bill said, he held his arm out. "Sunni?" Taking his and Charlie's arm who I assumed was also tagging along.

_'Crack!'_

Taking a seat in the back, the boys sat on either side of me. A little flick of the wand at the bartender from Charlie he wasn't asking my age.

"I didn't know sweet little Sunniva could look-" Charlie gestured to me. My dark mark could be seen lightly under the black lace. I was too busy staring down at it.

"Yeah well I'm not very sweet now am I?" I asked showing them. "I hate this damn thing, Dumbledore won't let me leave. Say's I'm valuable to have on the side." I bit my bottom lip irritated.

"One would think he wouldn't want to risk having Syrus parentless like what happened to Harry," Bill said quietly.

"Dumbledore doesn't care about Syrus, he cares about winning and it doesn't matter whose lives are lost, damaged or completely destroyed as long as he wins."

"Sunni!" Both boys said bewildered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's true. He's no better than The Dark lord. He's pretty wicked himself and you can't tell me otherwise. Look at what he's done to me. He knew about me being stuck in that environment, he chose to let me stay there, being forced to do things I didn't want to do. He knew about Harry being abused and he didn't stop it. He kept seeing Harry back there. He knew Sirius was innocent and chose to let him rot in Azkaban. He knew a lot of things and chose to not do anything about them because they didn't fit his agenda" I stood up. "Now one of you are going to dance with me" I grabbed Bill by the shirt yanking him up.

He followed, Charlie tilted a bottle of beer back watching amusedly.

"I know you don't like Dumbledore," Bill said, taking my waist, yanking me close. "But-" he led me back. "we have to trust him." turning me around. I let him maneuver me around a bit before responding.

"I don't just not like Dumbledore. I hate man but I trust him because Severus trusts him."

Bill's hand lowered to the bottom of my spine, grabbing my hand he pushed me to lean back so he could dip me while turning to bring me back up.

I got to admit Bill had some moves.

"How is Professor Snape taking the whole dad role?" He asked, gripping my neck to tilt my head up using his thumb.

"I wouldn't know to be honest. He hardly got to be much of a dad before he was sent back to work. The first few days were on full attention of being a dad. Seemed to love it."

"Hard to believe a girl like you is with him, he's very much. . ." He looked at me. "older"

"Yeah I know" I sneered. "but there is a lot more to Severus than snide-ish comments and brooding. He has a wonderful heart of gold inside. He loves deeply and I'm very lucky to have someone like him on my side. He's a great person whose just been hurt one too many times."

"Even with you, he needs to lighten up a bit more"

"He's guarded, Bill. It's his defense to keep from being hurt again. He doesn't hide from me. Though half the stuff he says to your siblings well it's the truth. Your brother Ron horrible student" I grinned up at him.

"Oh don't I know it" he whispered.


	16. Sixteen- The Villian in me

Bill and Charlie were completely shit face by the time we walked out of the pub. Being as I breastfeeding I had drinking water and some strange fizzy drink that was so sugary I thought my teeth would fall out.

Coca-Cola could revival the three broomsticks butterbeer.

"Sun-he. . ." Bill slurred leaning on me. He grabbed my face causing me to lose my grip on Charlie, he fell into a bush a booming laugh escape him.

"Sun-he. . ." he said again.

"Yes, William," I said taking his hands off my face.

"I's got to say sum-thang" he grinned.

"What's that?" I asked giggling. He was struggling so bad.

Leaning down to me, he pulled me right into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him back. Charlie sat up. "Heys. . . I wants a hug from itte Mumma too." He tried to stand and fell back down " _help_ " he whimpered.

I turned to help him but Bill pulled me back. "No. . . No. I'm not finished"

"Bill your brother-"

"Shh-" he put his finger to my lips. I blinked at him. "Lut me say it." Taking a deep breath he grabbed my face again, slurring "You're cute. So short. And I want to kiss you"

and now. . . this awkward.

I opened my mouth to retort that this was not going to happen but apparently it did. Because his lips were on mine and in the shock of it happening I didn't move.

"Wow," Charlie said blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Bill. You fucked up. Snappy gonna- gonna take points"

That brought me out of the shock. Trying not to lose it. I pushed him away gently.

"Bill," I said quietly. "Don't do that again. Now let's get you to home." Grabbing their arms I apparated back to the house.

They leaned over at the same time throwing up everywhere once our free hit the ground. Charlie righted himself up. "Charlie is gonna kick my arse" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him as he wobbled into the house. With surprising stealth for someone who could get himself out of the bushes.

Righting Bill up the best I could, I let him lean on me. He was heavy. "Come on Bill," I said softly.

"How come you. . . seal here," he asked sadly.

I sighed, pulling open the door and unlike Charlie slammed into the trashcan knocking it over. Making a loud crash.

"Oops!" He said loudly. I dropped him onto the sofa and he yanked me down on top of him.

"Bill," I said sternly. "I said no. You're wasted. Okay," I pulled away.

"Sun-he" he hiccupped "I wouldn't leave you alone with a child."

"Good night William," I said unfolding a blanket and putting it on him. Going to the kitchen I grabbed a headache potion and a glass of wanted leaving it on the table next to him along with a bucket. Pulling his shoes off and jacket, I moved him to lay down and stuck a pillow under his head.

He may be wasted and saying stupid things but it's the least I could do, is look after him. Doing the same for Charlie, I pulled his hair out of the bun. He was out cold snoring away. I sat on the edge of his bed and patted his leg.

Am I too nice? Is that why everyone likes me?

"Oh God," I grumbled pinching my nose. Severus is going to flip his shit.

Bill kissed me and then proceeded to tell me he wouldn't leave me alone. That's going to be so awkward if he remembers that. And Charlie saw!

Getting to my feet I went to Fred and George's room. Syrus was wide awake gurgling sweetly. He was looking at the transfigured mobile of airplanes Arthur had made for him. Pulling him from the basket he laughed gleefully.

"Hi my sweet boy" nuzzling his face, I pulled my boots off and settling into Fred's bed. Laying Syrus beside me.

I fell asleep holding his little hand in mine

The following morning was just as I expected it would be like. The two older Weasley boys were rocking a major hangover.

And Molly was scolding them for it when I came down the stairs holding Syrus.

Bill waved at me over a cup of coffee. "See you found the clothes I left for you" he mumbled.

I was wearing one of his shirts, very baggy, and a pair of pajama bottoms from Ginny though they were a little too long for me seeing as she was so tall.

"How's your head," I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Could be better but I have the strangest feeling I did something bad" he mumbled.

Charlie snorted into his mug. "You bloody well kissed her is what you did"

Arthur and Molly both gasped staring at Bill and I, wide-eyed.

"Thanks, Charlie," I said grumpily he grinned.

"You're welcome"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know" he winked giving me an air kiss. I side glanced at Bill. He was white in the face being deadly silent.

"Oh dear," Molly whispered. Arthur leaned forward coughing awkwardly.

"So there. . . was another dementor attack," he said uneasily.

All through breakfast was as weird as it could be. Bill didn't even look at me. He had taken Syrus from me the moment he stopped eating and played with his hands and feet, so I could get some food.

I was now in the garden, it was a bit chilly, so I had Syrus bundled up well. I was reading when Bill sat down next to me. He was dressed for work.

"Listen Sunni, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I do like you but I understand if you just want to be friends but-" he took a deep breath. "-but I am here for you if you need me. I know it must be hard for you" he looked down at Syrus who was staring intensely at him.

"It's fine," I said as calmly as I could. "I appreciate it but this has made it difficult for me. Severus isn't going to be happy" I looked at him. "He will think the worse so maybe it would be a good idea if we don't talk for a bit"

"I understand," he said looking like I had kicked a puppy.

"Can I ask you something though?"

He perked up. "Anything!"

"Where is Sirius?" I stared at him refusing to look away from his eyes. He fidgeted looking away. "Where is Sirius Bill?" I asked once more.

"Investigating" he whispered.

"Investigating what?" I asked more sternly. I had a good idea who he was seeing as how everyone had become quiet and guilty-looking anytime I asked.

"They think you're the one who caused the break out at Azkaban." He said so quietly I had to strain to hear him. I got to my feet. "Sunni don't" he rushed out getting to his feet.

"How long?" I demanded.

"Since the moment it happened"

Picking Syrus up, I gather the blankets and marched inside, putting them in the hamper I rushed upstairs grabbing my stuff.

If Sirius is investigating me.

And they knew about it. Begging me to stay. . .

Lucius and not just him but Ollivander too were at Spinners End. Well, I can see why they begged me to stay. They were on it too.

Maybe they did all this just so Sirius could have easier access to my home. They were all using me.

"Sunni!" Bill shouted at me as I rushed out the door. I turned back around on him.

"No!" I glared hard. "No! You tricked me! All of you! You know what. You all brought this on yourselves!"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"Think about it" Turning on my heel I apparated back to Spinners End.

The front door was wide open. The place was trashed, I looked at the damage. All the hard work I put into the place.

Destroyed.

"Dad!" I yelled holding Syrus tight to me. He began whimpering, he would be crying at any moment.

"Dad!" I yelled once more. No answer. Going upstairs I found my son's nursery trashed. The doe and Lynx on the walls were dead. The lemon trees looked wilted and scorched.

"Mistress..." Daisy and Raphly came out of hiding.

"Who did this?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Wes do not knows," Raphly said. I looked at Daisy.

"Who did this Daisy?" I asked once more.

"Master. . . Master Sirius Miss"

I'm done playing nice.

They want a war.

They got it.

Grabbing all over Severus's stuff, anything that wasn't destroyed I packed it up. My two elves took it all to Elizabeth Cottage.

I knew Sirius and Remus could get in there. So when I arrived at the place I had also found the place completely destroyed. The only room untouched was the nursery and the room I had concealed myself. The room where everything I found valuable was stored.

All Dark arts objects.

"I want you two to go to Northmann Manor, shrink everything, box it and bring it here. I want it kept in this room. I want it under lock and key. And listen to me carefully" I bent down to their level. "You see anyone from the order you do not engage them. From this moment on. We are enemies"

*** * ***

  
Back at Malfoy manor, I had successfully severed my ties to the order. It's been three days since I declared war on them. I had not found Lucius yet but Ollivander was here once more.

I still took him food.

No death eater was here at the manor. It was only Narcissa alone here with Ollivander. I had gone to the twin's shop under poly juice yesterday and had bought out their entire stock of darkness powder as their shield cloaks. I bought out their entire stock for all things defense.

Setting up the ballroom to practice using my wandless magic of fire. I was determined to learn to use this. I had continually put it off, never wanting to give the Dark Lord more an advantage or something more to crave for his own use. I was over it now.

I'm not that Sunniva that came to love the Gryffindors.

No, I was over it. I was done. I had always been caring, helping and what they did was turn their backs on me. Deceive me and made me think they cared. That they actually cared.

May I was only ever a pawn to them. Maybe they never actually cared about me and just saw me for someone who could be easily tricked. Poor Sunniva, her mother is dead. Poor Sunniva her father broke her, abuses her. Poor Sunniva she is a creature, cursed but wait. Let's use her to our advantage.

The difference between Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore was.

Voldemort never made me believe I was truly loved by him. He never made me feel safe.

Where Dumbledore had nurtured me, helped me, gave me a family to love, and to know what it felt like to be apart of something so much bigger, somewhere I could feel safe.

He used me.

The moment I do something, not in his agenda for my own family. . . they destroy my home, came after me.

"He's here," Narcissa said, she held Syrus out to me to kiss. Going to my room, I got into the shower.

Slipping into my blood-red dress, I fixed my face and slipped on my black heels. Twisting my wand into my hair, I held my head up high.

Making my way down to the dining room, I found them all there.

The Death Eaters had returned to the manor. Finding my newfound anger I made my way to my seat beside him not looking at anyone but into the Dark Lords' eyes the whole time.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

"My home has been attacked as you very well know. I'm not to be trifled with my lord. The damage that had been done to the place my son rests his head well-" I looked around to find most staring at me. Bellatrix looked sinister as she gazed at me. "They may be fighting your war Tom but they just made an even worse enemy. You may think that love makes the strong, weak but us parents. We will kill gladly shall our children come to harm"

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Standing up I looked to the fathers whose sons, I had a huge amount of care and love for. "I have just the person in mind who would make a formidable example to show Dumbledore just how far I'll go."

Lucius who was looking worse as the days go by had met my eyes. I wanted to hug him. To tell him how worried I was and how I looked everywhere for him but that would wait.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Why Mrs. Abbott of course."

"Why her?" Nott asked.

"She's a mudblood. Hannah her daughter is in your son's year. She's a half-blood. I was given some information that my lovely sister made friends with her. Saphira is a Hufflepuff"

"A Hufflepuff!" One of the men shouted.

"She's a disgrace to our ranks!"

"Disgraceful!"

"May I remind you my mother was a Hufflepuff!" I shouted. "If one of you sons of bitches say another bad word of my sister, halfling or not I will rip your hearts out and fucking eat it."

A new man I hadn't seen before laughed, he was the only one laughing. I looked at him. "Do you think I am joking?" I asked.

"You wouldn't" he wheeze. Voldemort was the only one smirking at the man now.

"Oh, honey. I most certainly would." Eyes burning and teeth enlarging I stalked around the table placing my hands on his shoulders running my hands down his front, and right back as my claws grew out.

He tensed making a small gulping sound.

"I ate my father's heart, I ripped my best friend's father's throat out, I turned a filthy muggle inside out, I helped kill three muggle boys making sure they wiped out a lot of the kind before they were shot with muggle technology. You should learn your place with me" he winced as I pushed my claws into his skin drawing blood as I ripped his shirt. I growled. "I'm not just a Malfoy with a pretty face. I'm the Dark Lords' sweet and precious Sunniva. I'm his family, his little monster and I am Severus Snape's woman. I wouldn't want to cross me.

"Don't forget how fond Fenrir has become of you" Goyle grinned.

"Oh yes. . . that's right. Let's just say I am very loved here." I brushed my lips to his temple. "Do not laugh at me again," I whispered menacingly.

Pulling back I took my spot, crossing my legs I flicked my wand, making tiny sparks.

Nagini slithered up on my shoulders, I nuzzled against her sweetly. Loki and Onyx came into the room, Nagini watching them intensely I hissed her. " _You will not_ "

As much as I loved her, I love my pets more.

As the days wore on, I had broken into rhe Abbott's home with Bella. Allowing her to do the honors she killed Mr.s Abbott where I then made a lovely call to the muggle police on where they could find a body.

From a recent letter in the mail told me Hannah's grandfather had yanked her from school to go into hiding.

Soon we had Stanley Shunpike on our side, but he proved to be as useful as I said he would be. He was vain and not very intelligent. Bragging about being a Death Eater in a pub. Spilling false plans. He was nothing but a decoy. We were after so much more.

That owner of that pub had come out of his office long enough for me to place the imperious curse on.

No muggle-borns or any blood traitors would live through the next week with the poison that would now be given to them in their drinks.

I was on a mission, and it was making the Dark Lord look at me more closely than before.

Even sparing and practice dueling with the others. His attention to me was growing more and more as the weeks passed.

I hadn't talked once to Severus other than solely informing on our child. Sending him photos and be the end of the discussion. We were falling apart from each other. Neither one of us knowing how to talk to the other.

I assume he was quite aware of the things I was doing, and I don't think he approved very much on the side I was taking.

I knew when Lily Potter had died he betrayed Voldemort by going to Dumbledore. I knew he was more on Dumbledore's side than he was on ours. I wasn't stupid.

I love him too much to tell on him but if he were to stand in my way of seeking my revenge.

I pray it doesn't come to that.

"Sunniva" The Dark Lord called me into the room. He patted his leg. I eyed it wearily then shrugged.

I sat down.

" _I have an idea_ " he hissed. Oh, he wants to speak parseltongue now.

" _Do tell_ " I said. His hand came and rested on my hip.

" _I want to teach more magic. More powerful spells. Teach you every single thing I know._ "

" _That's cool Tom_ " I smirked.

Sneering he tapped me once, I stood up. " _Go on now. I wish to see you fight with Bella._ " Looking at Bella she was faltering in her stance staring at us confused. "Bella! Prepare yourself" he said to her. She straightened up.

Raising my wand I gave her no more time, she hit the pillar groaning.

Then the duel began, the both of us laughing and shouted dirty insults we did not mean. Many broken pieces of furniture laid about only getting worse as we began to get more deadly with the curses and hexes we were using.

Bella was my sparring partner. We were doing tasks together, having each other's backs and keeping each other safe. Never being far from the other.

I would say we were actually friends now. Not just merely Aunt and Niece but friends to rhe point we could talk to each other the way I could talk to Meghan.

" _Crucio_!" I shouted, she blocked easily a crazed look in her eye, she hit me making me freeze.

"Too slow!" She cracked, releasing me. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily. Voldemort got to his feet, placed his hand on my head, and then Bella's shoulder before he left.

Bella wobbled out, caressing her growing bump. I smiled lightly getting to my feet watching her leave with a giant smile plastered to her face.

"Hello Darling"

I turned around looking at Scabior he was cutting a pear with a small knife and then stuck a piece out. "Want one?" He asked.

"No thank you" I tossed my hair up messily sticking my wand into it. "How's life out of Azkaban, hasn't seen you since I got my face smashed in" I winked leaning against the doorframe.

He grinned slyly at me. "I've been busy."

"I can see that. What happened to your eye" I brushed the small gash under his left eye. He flicked his hair from his face.

"Met your friend Megs. She's a feisty one isn't she"

"That she is" folding my arms tilted my head at him.

"You duell very well. Want a go with me? I bet you're a hellcat, sparing with your hands" there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You couldn't handle me" I sneered playfully.

"Try me"

**Severus**

Seeing as it was going to be a few hours before my next class I decided to pop in at the manor to check in on Sunniva and Syrus.

After being informed from Albus what Black had down with Lupin and Shacklebolt. I wasn't on the best of terms with him over it and Sunniva was spiraling down a path I did not want her to go to.

She had committed herself to a side I did not want her in. I did not want our son raised in. I was a spy, I had a part to play and I thought she understood that.

Now between my love for her and the choices she making versus the side the needs to win, a side that wouldn't cause mass destruction and genocide. I was torn on what needed to be done.

I didn't know how to talk to her and it's been weeks. The first Hogsmeade trip would be this Saturday, I knew she would be coming to being items to Draco. To be checking in on his progress.

I needed to keep an eye on her but I couldn't do that while I was needed here at the school too.

Stepping through the fireplace of Lucius' study, I heard her laughter drifting from the ballroom. Then what sounded like fighting, I picked my pace up, looking into the room.

She had Scabior pinned against the wall, both looking tattered and lightly bloody. Breathing heavily. He kneed her, kicking her back she fell on her back, giggling. She shifted around, throwing her legs back she wrapped them around his waist and then slammed them forward making him face plant the wooden floor.

"Bloody hell, you're good" he praised her. She stood up quickly and then they were back at it. Swinging her foot up, he caught it twisting her around. Jumping up she kicked her other foot back, landing on her hands she rolled forward gracefully while he fell down.

"Okay!" He rose his hands staying on the ground. "I'm done! I give up beautiful."

She leaned over the top of him. Her dress was torn to pieces, her hair frazzled and tangled. She was filthy and she was looking just as gorgeous as I always found her to be.

"I told you couldn't handle me" she patted his cheek enough to look as if she had smacked him roughly. She sat down next to him. He grinned stupidly at her looking love-struck. Brushing a loose piece of hair from her face he tucked it behind her ear.

I coughed loudly.

They turned and looked at me. "Sunniva," I said narrowing my eyes at her. She leaned back on her hands looking at me annoyed.

"Severus"

How did we get here? We were together yet it seemed like we were just friends. 

I knew I should have come the moment I heard about what happened. I should have come, instead of ignoring it.

"Aren't you going to greet me properly?" I asked.

She tilted her head waving her hand around. "I thought I just did" I gave her a pointed look. "Oh! You wanted a kiss! Oh sorry, love. I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Where's Syrus?" I asked, clutching my wand tightly in my hand. If that man next to her keeps looking at her like she's the angel that fell into his world to worship I would kill him.

"He's out with his grandma."

"Why isn't he here?" I asked.

She curled her upper lip looking at me as if she would love nothing more than to beat the hell out of me. I think I would prefer that to how we are now.

"He would be here with me had my attachment to him didn't be such a problem with you." She snapped. "Am I not allowed time away from him? Am I to stay by him twenty-four-seven as long as it's how you want it?"

"That's not what I meant" I drawled out.

She laughed, getting to her feet. "He's not here Severus. You can leave now. I'll see you Saturday" with that she turned and left the room. I felt incredibly furious with her.

I walked after her grabbing her by the arms. I shoved her a little too hard against the wall.

"Get off me" she narrowed her eyes into slits.

"No," I said roughly.

I've missed her.

Grabbing her chin tilting her head back I placed my lips on hers. She didn't respond. Prying her mouth open, I slipped my tongue in.

I jerk back as she bit me.

Wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, she had slapped me even harder with that said hand.

I closed my eyes inhaling deeply.

"When I say no. I mean no. You lost the right to kiss me when you left me alone. So if you excuse me _professor_ I got somewhere I need to be and I suggest you leave now or I'll throw you out myself."

Licking my lips, I shook my hair from my face. "You've changed so much," I said disgustedly.

She took a bow. "Forgive me, your royal highness. Now get the fuck out" her eyes flashed red for a split second.

Refusing to fight with her. I stormed away. Stepping back into the fireplace I groaned loudly.

Maybe that curse from the locket wouldn't just disappear as Albus said it would. He said it would leave with time but I think she has done nothing but empowered it. A piece of the dark lord's soul had not been destroyed after all.

She may have destroyed the object it resided in but she had somehow managed to transfer it to her.

Her eyes they would haunt me for eternity. The way she looked at me as if I was the worse person to exist.

I would find a way to get her back to me.


	17. Seventeen - Necklace

Strapping Syrus to my chest, and slinging my backpack on, I stepped into the fireplace flooing into the leaky cauldron.

I threw on the Invisibility cloak Scabior leaned me for the day the moment I stepped foot into the alleyway. Heading straight to Knockturn Alley. I tugged on Fenrir's sleeve who was standing guard around the corner of Borgin and Burke's. He nodded down at me, opening the shop and shutting the door locking it.

Borgin hobbled out from the back jumping in fright. I pulled the cloak off.

"Time to deliver," I said menacingly.

With trembling hands, he pulled out a very carefully wrapped small package and laying it on the counter. Pulling my leather gloves on I picked it up, wrapping it in an old scarf and sticking it into my bag.

"How's the cabinet coming along?" I asked. His non-stop shaking was beginning to severely piss me off. "If you don't stop that shaking im going to rip your legs off. Fenrir is looking a little hungry so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I turned around looking at me. "Do you mind?" I asked.

He gave a sinister laugh. "Not in the slightest"

"See he doesn't mind" I smiled.

"I'm sorry" Borgin whispered, shuffling around the counter he tapped it a few times then opened it. "It seems to be a bit more difficult to fix. There is a possibility it won't w-"

"Fix it Borgin or you'll die painfully. I promise you."

His eyes flickered to my son.

"Don't look at him. Look at me when I'm talking to you." I snapped. His eyes jumped to mine. "Fix the cabinet Borgin. Or I will be back with reinforcements."

"Yes, miss Malfoy" he muttered.

I smiled brightly "glad you understand! Have a good day" I motion for Fenrir to open the door. Nodding goodbye, I went back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooing to the Three Broomsticks.

It was extremely early in the morning. Draco said he wanted it given to a madam Rosmerta from what Meghan informed when she visited last night. Idiot got detention with McGonagall for not doing his schoolwork.

He may have been given this task but he would be drawing attention to himself if he doesn't get his act together.

"Girl with old fashion name" Rosemerta greeted. I frowned.

"Sunniva," I said.

"Oh, that's right. Yes oh look and you have a baby! What's his name?"

"Syrus"

She blinked at me.

"Oh come on, that's not old fashioned!"

"No it's just. . . well I thought I heard that Professor Snape had a son name Syrus"

I paled but kept my composer under control. "Oh really? I didn't know he had a baby" I said smoothly. She seemed to believe me because she waved her arms smiling brightly.

"Silly me, I must be getting old"

The moment her back was turned I did it. " _Imperio_ " I whispered.

"You're going to put the imperious curse on a Gryffindor to hand this package to headmaster Dumbledore as a gift for all the hard work he's been doing for the school." I pulled the package out handing it to her. "You will not open it and you'll make sure the student doesn't open it either. If that student does, you're going to stick your hands into flames and leave them there. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. "Good! Now you won't remember ever seeing me but you will remember the orders" I rose my wand to her face. " _Obliviate_ "

Now at seven in the morning, I knew students would be waking up and making their way to Hogsmeade. Bundling Syrus up more as it was sleeting and the wind was very nippy. I corrected his little hat making sure his ears were covered nicely. Pulling his little hood up from his cloak I poked his nose making him laugh happily clapping his hands.

Sort of clapping. He was getting there.

Looking around I saw Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, and Honeydukes, was looking to be the only place opened up that students would be interested in visiting. 

Guess everyone is scared.

Filch was standing at the oak front, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He jerked reeling on me.

"Hey, Filch" I smiled.

"Oh, not you!" He said irritated. "I thought I got rid of your friend and now she works here! Why are you here? To chase my misses Norris!"

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a look. "From what I hear you've replaced Miss Norris with my sister so don't start on me, buddy. I'm here to see Severus. So swipe me down"

"Why are you here to see him?" He questioned.

"None of your business"

I was thankfully for the muffliato spell. No one could hear Syrus cooing loudly.

Sticking the secrecy sensor on he ran it over me. It vibrated once he went over Syrus, flicking my wand lightly he smiled letting me in.

"Thank you Filch"

I wasn't even ten steps past the Great hall when Harry spotted me and rushed over, he grabbed my arm, leading me over into a corner. He pulled his potions book out and then he was shoving the open textbook in my face.

"Curious isn't it. You did this spell on Ron two years ago" he said.

I pulled the book away from my face to see what he was talking about.

Very, extremely familiar handwriting was printed on the sides of the textbook with spells that were created by Severus.

Toenail hex that Crabbe had used on him that Meghan had complained to me about in a letter saying he had to spend the night in the hospital wing for it.

The muffliato spell that I've used many times with Miles, Meghan, and Graham and taught to Draco.

And finally the langlock spell.

"I don't know shat you're talking about Harry but I would appreciate it if you don't grab me so roughly especially while I am holding my child." I glared at him. His cheeks turned red and he mumbled an apology once I lifted the cloak a little so he could see Syrus's hand.

"This morning I have accidentally lifted Ron out of his bed. He was dangling upside-down in midair by his ankle. With this spell!" He pointed to another spell after flipping several pages.

I looked at it.

"Who did this book belong to?" I asked.

"The Half-blood prince," he said at once.

"May I borrow this?" I asked he hesitated. "I promise I'll give it back before I leave"

"Okay. . . sure" he handed it over.

"Thank you" I tucked the book into my bag. "See you later" turning around I hurried down towards the dungeons moving quickly.

Half-Blood Prince. Severus. How Harry got ahold of your old school book... I don't understand.

I knocked on the door of his chambers. I could hear some shuffling and he opened it. He looked taken aback seeing me.

I did say I would see him Saturday.

Pushing past him, I pulled the cloak off revealing our child. He smiled. I grinned back. "I said I would see you today. I wasn't missing my opportunity to have a reason to be back in the castle plus it gives you a chance to be a daddy."

Unstrapping Syrus from my chest I peeled his cloak and coat off, tucking them in the backpack. Handing him over Severus bent down and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him biting my lip.

"I am sorry I smack you."

He frowned. "You seemed like you were comfortable with _him,_ " he said bitterly.

"I was" raising an eyebrow I nudged him. "Stop it. No matter the drama and studs we go through you know I am yours. I always will be Severus. I love you" leaning up on my tiptoes, I stretched my neck, he bent down kissing me softly on my lips.

Syrus began laughing. Grabbing his attention he looked down at the little baby. "That's a beautiful sound" he mumbled.

"I know! I just love it!" I grinned. "Makes my heart pound every time he does it. Then again he's constantly doing it. Laughs up a storm. Particularly finds Bella hilarious. Never quits laughing around her."

Going he sat down on the sofa, opening his arm out, wanting me to snuggle into his side. Doing as he wanted he put his arm around me. Kissing my head. We looked into the fireplace.

"Are you going to come to the manor Halloween night?" I asked. "Seeing as both our houses to destroyed."

"You still have crouch manor don't you?" He asked confused.

"Yeah and Northmann Manor but I don't want to be all alone there. It's easier if I just stay at Malfoy manor Sev. Narcissa is there to help when I need to do things"

"I wish you wouldn't do those things" he gave me a pointed look.

"They did it to themselves, Severus. What if our son was there? Both of them got out in time thankfully due to the idea of sensor spells. I'm not letting any of them get away with this. None of them will" I said forcibly.

Syrus fell asleep peacefully. Opening the backpack up I pulled out his basket sitting it on the floor and enlarging it. Be placed him inside putting him a little closer to the fire.

The next thing I knew, Severus' eyes were growing dark and he began removing my clothes. "I think we both have a lot of pent up anger with each other"

I gulped.

I still need to tell him about Bill kissing me.

"Se-Severus" I pushed his hands away.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Now don't get all crazy until I say it all okay but you should know that Bill Weasley kissed me"

His eyes grew wide and then he was on his feet. Moving far away from me and pouring a glass of fire whiskey.

I watched him toss it back and redoing it five more times. _Geez, it was a kiss. Not like we had sex._

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" He asked sounding extremely pissed off. I pursed my lips. Guess I said that out loud.

"No Severus. I did not have sex with Bill. Honestly, I'm not a whore"

"You allowed me to put my fingers inside you when you were with Draco." He bit out hatefully.

Now that was just low. He knew how bad I felt.

"You know Severus even if I did fuck Bill it's not like we're together. We never did make anything official between us. It's been almost a year and still nothing" I held my hands out. "You're going to just assume I am quick to spread my legs for everyone then does that mean you screw all your students? Huh?" I asked annoyed.

"Of course not," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know what. I think I've had it seeing you. I think we need to just stop with each other. I'll bring you, your child. So you can see him but as of now Severus whatever it is we are. I'm done." I righted my clothes out, shoving my feet back into my shoes. He responded by pouring a large glass of fire whiskey and drinking it in one go.

"Real nice Severus. If you think I am going to leave Syrus here with you while you're drinking. You're out of your ever-living mind" I swooped Syrus up into my arms.

"Get out" he snapped loudly waking Syrus up.

"Gladly you prick," I said flipped him off. He slammed the door hard behind me before I was even out the door. It slammed against my back making me wince.

"Git" I muttered.

Going towards the common room for the Slytherins I conjured a Patronus sending it inside the room to find Miles.

I didn't have to wait long because the door flung open and I was yanked inside. Getting hugged by many people. I laughed allowing it.

All the girls were aweing over my son. He blinked lazily at them, looking like a snooty little shit.

"A baby gets more ladies than I do," Theo said grumpily.

"It's because you're any ugly lanky jerk" Astoria sneered. I looked ar her surprised. She definitely wasn't the same as she was last year.

"Is Draco upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just got back from Detention. I'll go get him" Goyle leaped fo his feet leaving the room.

There was the stamping of feet and then Draco was leaping over the railing and the armchair hitting Crabbe by accident in the process.

"SYRUS!"

I giggled as he swoops him from my arms giving him his full attention.

"Now that's completely unfair," I said pointing to Draco who was nuzzling Syrus. "My son stole my beat friend"

"Thought I was your best friend bitch" Meghan jumped over the back landing in my lap. I groaned from the pressure.

"Youre eating too much" I mentioned. She gasped.

"How dare you! Denus says I have rhe body of a goddess!"

"Denus? I thought you were with Lee still!" I pulled back looking at her. She frowned wiping under her eyes. "Oh Megs I am sorry"

"Yeah me too. He's a big fat jerk. I- I told him I couldn't date right because my family needed me and he told me to go to hell. Said I was better off dead than see me as a Death Eater"

I looked around the room glad to find that it cleared out. I looked back at her. "I'm so sorry Meghan. If it makes you feel any better we can be sad together"

"Why are you sad?" Draco asked looking alarmed.

"I just broke whatever it was off with his dad"

I swear for a second there Draco looked happy then he was looking sad. "I'm sorry Sunni"

Yeah right. I see you Draco.

Getting to my feet I motioned for them to fall me. "I want to see my sister now. Do you think she went to Hogsmeade?"

Theo snorted. "Yeah, she is. She's dating Blaise"

I reeled on him. "Excuse me? Blaise?"

Draco grinned. "It's great honestly." He wiggled his eyebrows. Making me gasp.

"Merlin's beard you two didn't!" I exclaimed.

"They did," Theo said irritably. "They wake me up! Or kick me out. Honestly, it's disturbing."

"Don't be jealous" Draco grinned.

My sister. . . Blaise. . . and Draco.

Guess, they finally got that threesome they wanted.

Miles and Lucian threw their arms around me kissing my cheeks. Meghan Hugged my torso.

"It's so great together again!" Lucian said in a high pitched voice.

Draco refused to hand Syrus over to Meghan who was huffing a puffing about not getting to love on him.

I would have loved to asked her to be his Godmother but because of our conditions.

It wasn't a good idea to give her more than she knew she would already lose. Instead, I was patiently waiting to see how it played out with Saphira.

As we were down the hall I saw Hagrid rushing to the Hospital wind carrying a girl who was screaming in agony.

"What was that about?" Meghan mumbled excusing herself and rushing after them.

Draco and I shared a look. I grabbed his hand. Going into his head.

" _I did what you asked,_ " I said.

I pulled out quickly.

We sat on the benches next to the door when a big old man came through the door wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with a matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystallized pineapple. His prominent eyes zoomed in on me.

He then gasped. "You must Sunniva! I was so sad to hear that you weren't attending your last here, I would have been so glad to have you as a student. Professor Snape talks most highly of you"

"Bet he does" Draco grumbled causing Miles to Snicker. I elbow him hard.

"I'm professor Horace Slughorn." He said ignoring Draco. He held his hand out. I shook it. "I'm having a dinner tonight, actually you're most welcome to join if you wish to. I've been trying to get Harry Potter to come of course. Several times actually but he's always so busy"

I blinked at him while he rambled on. "Uh, sure I'll be glad to come," I said trying to get him to stop talking and go away. That seemed to have done the trick.

"Excellent! It's at seven. I'll see you then it's in my chambers." He rushed away. I turned to look at the boys next to me.

"The fuck?"

They all nodded their heads looking annoyed. Interesting.

"Potter!" McGonagall rushed past us. I watched Harry hands her something wrapped in cloth. Draco squeezed my hand hard and passed Syrus over to me leaving quickly with the other boys.

"Filch take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!" McGonagall ordered.

Getting to my feet I walked quickly after him. He banged on the door. Severus swung it open red-faced and looking like he would like nothing more than killing someone.

"P-Professor McGonagall told me to bring to you! Says to keep in its scarf!" He rushed. Severus moved out of the way but before he could shut the door I shoved my hand out stopping him. Filch drops the item on the desk rushing out and away. Stepping into the office I shut the door behind me placing Syrus on the ground with a blanket. I turned to him.

"Don't touch that" I said sternly. He rose an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you know something about this?"

"Yes, it's cursed. It's the necklace I told you about. I delivered it today but as I knew it would. The plan didn't go as the way Draco wanted it to"

He nodded his head examining it. "Well I think the student who touched it is even lucky to be alive"

He let drop back into the scarf, wrapping it up he placed it in a box. "What. . . did you. . . do?" He asked slowly.

"Placed the imperious curse on Rosemerta to give it to a Gryffindor to give to Dumbledore as a gift. That's what Draco wanted. I just did as he asked"

"And this won't come back on you?" He asked more sternly, looking like he was wanting to smack me with the way he was as clenching and un-clenching his fist.

"No, I obliviated her."

"I shall go and make sure it stays that way," he said turning his back on me. He picked up the bottle of fire whiskey, throwing a ball of fire at it, it shattered. Soaking the floor.

"Enough drinking." I snapped. "Enough Severus. You're not going to drink like your father!"

Inhaling deeply, he whipped on me, grabbing me by the throat, he slammed me on the couch his lips on mine.

Caving into it I allowed him to roam his hands, touching any and everywhere he pleased but a knock at the door made me still and pull away. I sat up moving to where Syrus laid squealing as he got the door allowing McGonagall in.

"Severus have you take a loo- Miss Malfoy. Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked. I pointed to Syrus and then to Severus. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

"I've taken a look, I need to see the student," he said drawing her attention back to him. They swept out of the room but not before Severus demanding I go to his Chambers and wait there.

Doing as he asked, I decided to pop open the potions book, casting a spell around it I duplicated it and tucked the duplication in my bag. I would give that to Harry.

Flipping the pages, I found all the spells he's taught me. His perfect handwriting scribbled on every available space of the pages.

"You naughty boy" I talked out loud. I held the pages out at Syrus. "Look your daddy ruined his school books. Can't say too much. Mommy did the same except he chastised me for it"

He laughed clapping his hands.

"Exactly," I said smiling.

I had fed, changed, and changed his clothes twice while I waited. I was growing annoyed with this man. By five-thirty when he finally returned he shut the door, walked over to me quickly and

' _Smack_!'

I turned my face. Holding my cheek. I won't get mad. I've done this to him three times already.

Syrus began crying and then Severus backhanded me once more. Turning around I inhaled, flaring my nostrils, and went to pick up on Son.

"Don't touch him. Come back here"

"He's crying!" I snapped. "You may hit me all you want but I will check on him."

"Let him cry Sunni. He will be fine now come back here." He growled. "You baby him too much. A little crying isn't going to hurt him"

Turning around to face him I glared. "You don't get to tell me that. You didn't carry him. You don't feed, change, or stay up all night with him when he's sick." Before I could get two steps closer he grabbed me and whirled me around slamming me on the table.

I coughed. "What the actual fuck Severus!"

"I don't care if it hurts. You disgust me. That girl is even lucky to be alive! She is being transferred to Saint Mungo's"

"You will not lay your hands on me again" I spat. "You are not doing this in front of your child."

His hand shot our gripping my face making me wince. "Get your things. Go home and do not come back here until I say otherwise"

I glared right back at him. Kneeing him hard in the stomach I jumped off the table.

"You know I think I've grown rather tired of brooding, boring, and infuriating old men," I said smiling sweetly.

Picking Syrus up I strapped him back into his carrier. Wrapping his blanket tightly around him. I walked over to the door, taking his charm off the bracelet.

I laid it on the table.

"Goodbye," I said softly.

As the door shut behind me, I heard him yell out a string of curse words. Going to find Harry to give the book back I found Ginny instead.

"Give this to Harry will you"

"Why haven't you wrote Bill back?" She asked immediately. I turned and looked at her.

"Because he did me wrong Ginny but you tell him if he wants to speak to me then he can round up the people who destroyed my home, rebuild it, and fix the place up."

Her mouth popped open. "What?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley. Destroyed my home. Investigating me. I don't have a problem with you, Ginny but I have a problem with them. If they are contacting you about me, you'd do well not to side with them in the manner."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not on your side," I said lowly. "You can thank them for that. They pushed and they pushed too hard. Give the book to Harry."


	18. Eighteen- Regretful Savings

It's been two weeks.

Two awful weeks

And I hadn't seen Severus at all or even gotten a letter not even asking about Syrus but Narcissa?

Narcissa was getting and sending letters to Severus about Syrus. She's been doing it gladly but also annoyed by it.

The fight we had. It was bad. It was the worse fight we've ever had and I didn't want to forgive him this time.

Being without him incredibly sucked. I felt so alone, I've cried my eyes out. My visions have been returning and all I see is him dying.

Over and over again. Same one every single time. It's gotten to the point I can't even hold Syrus because the visions have been hitting like tidal waves while I'm awake.

It was Halloween night, Lucius and Narcissa had set up some pumpkins in the ballroom.

Syrus was laying on the ground currently playing in the Pumpkin seed mess, smearing it all over his face and blowing spit bubbles. Making the cutest little sounds. He was trying so hard to lift his head.

Lucius got on his stomach in front of me. "Alright my little grandson, watch papa" picking his head up, he helped Syrus lift his a few times.

It went on for a bit like this. Lucius trying to show how to pick his head up. Narcissa squealed in triumph with Bella as they officially had gotten the top off their pumpkin without using magic.

I wish Saphira and Draco could be here with us. This was the most family muggle-ish thing this family has probably ever done.

As I sat carving out the last finishing touches to my pumpkin, the knife I was holding fell to the floor, body locking up. I felt myself go forward.

"Sunni!"

"Sunniva!"

It sounded so distant. Ringing in my ears, breath coming out slowly I was fading. It felt as if I was fading somewhere else.

_"You'll get her killed!"_

_"It's the only way, Severus. She must"_

_"No, our son needs her. I won't allow it"_

_"Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't you two part ways?"_

_Severus was standing with his back turned facing a figure I could not make out. Reaching forward to grab him, he turned around and blasted me with a spell._

_My body crashing hard to the ground I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. Feeling warm and sticky on my fingers._

_"I thought someone was there"_

_"It's nothing, just do as I asked. She needs to be controlled. Sirius has found evidence against her. He will turn it in and have her arrested-"_

" _Why? Because she discovered how they really are? Who they truly are?"_

_"Just do it, we need her."_

"Get up!" Someone grabbed my face, shaking me. "Get up!" With my vision focusing in I was staring into Narcissa's panicked face.

"Sunni! Sunniva! Come on!" She shook me. I couldn't respond.

"Allow me!" Bellatrix pushed Narcissa aside and her hand came down hard across my face making me cry out. "Always works better than a charm!" She said.

"Sunniva!" Narcissa shook me again.

"I am fine!" I snapped.

"You're not fine, you've been out for hours!"

"What?" Looking around I squinted at the paintings on the wall. I was still in the ballroom.

"We couldn't move you. You. . . well-"

Bella interrupted her. "Your body was doing a little freaky thing. Anytime we moved you, you twitched like a person whose high on pain potions" 

"It does that" I muttered annoyed. "Now help me up please!"

They each grabbed my hands pulling, getting to my feet I looked around. What the hippogriff.

Narcissa was staring at the windows. And Bella well Bella was doing what Bella does best.

Crackling.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the wreck. The windows were busted, paintings lopsided, and the chandeliers looked like they were going to snap off the ceiling. Drapes we're scorched to tatters.

And a huge black streak was from where the pumpkins laid all the way to where I was laying moments before. Scratching my head in confusion I looked to Narcissa.

"One minute you're carving your pumpkin the next you're collapsing forward then it was like someone picked up and threw you. Your eyes were black at the very same moment Syrus was white. He screamed right as you did. It was-"

"It was creepy that's what it was" Bella interrupted Narcissa. "Creepy yet fascinating"

"Shut up Bella!" Narcissa snapped. "It was not fascinating!"

_'Sirius has found evidence against her.'_

I clutched my head, whimpering.

_'He will turn it in and have her arrested'_

"Sunni?

"They're coming for me" I whispered. 

"Who's coming for you?"

"The Ministry. They know it's me who broke onto Azkaban. Sirius turned in evidence he found."

Bella and Narcissa both mouths popped open looking bewildered. "You should have let me kill him!" Bella snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me kill him!"

"Trust me Bella" I snarled. "I might do it myself. For someone who was supposed to always be on my side. For someone who owes me for saving his worthless life. You would think he wouldn't go trying to ruin my life. He knows my time here is limited enough and now he's trying to rob my son of his mother."

I don't know where we weren't wrong, how Sirius had somehow decided to attack me, come after me. Why he decided he no longer cared about me or my child.

"Where's Syrus?" I asked.

"Lucius has him in his nursery," Narcissa said.

Straightening my back, I stormed out of the room and straight up the stairs. I barged into the room. "Dad we're leaving. Now they're coming for us. They know I'm the one who broke you out"

"Now wait just a moment Sunniva, let's wait this out"

"What this out? You want me to sit like a duck and wait? Wait for them to break down the doors and arrest me?" I asked sarcastically. "You must be out of your damn mind. I think you've gotten the dementors in your head way too many times Father. We are going" I clapped my hands. "Whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming. We. are. getting. the fuck. out."

Pressing my wand tip to my mark, I watched the snake coil and slither rising up and back down, never will I get used to the pain of this. 

"What are you doing?!" Narcissa exclaimed. 

"Calling Daddy Voldy, What's it look like I'm doing?" 

Not even five minutes after calling for The Dark Lord, we heard the yelling of his fury of being called waft up the stairs I looked at Narcissa. "You stay here with Syrus and get his things together."

Bella, Lucius, and I made our way downstairs, finding him sitting in his chair already looking thoroughly pissed off. "I thought I made it clear I am not to be disturbed unless it was of great importance." 

"Yeah yeah," I waved him off. "Listen, Tom, the ah the Ministry they know I busted Lucius out so uh Imma get goin." He rose from his chair striding over to me, gripping my face. I kept direct eye contact refusing to budge. He inhaled deeply through his snake-like nose. 

"You will go to Russia, there is someone there I would like as an alley, and from what I hear he likes young beautiful girls." He tapped his index finger against my skin. "Severus and you are still not together are you?" 

wow. Gossip queen? 

"No we are not" rolling my eyes, I licked my lips. "I'm taking my son with me."

"I expected much. Okay, you may go but Lucius stays, he's got something I need him to do. Take Scabior with you. I'll send word for him, he's staying with the wolf pack pillaging like animals. disgusting but effective." He release his hold on me. Bowing ridiculously low in a very over the top manner, I smiled. Thanking him for his kindness. He patted my cheek a little too hard in annoyance. "Get out. Go pack warmly" 

_I don't even speak Russian._

After leaving instructions with Lucius on giving Severus the information needed in case he needed to somehow get ahold of me. I told him to let the man know I would be in touch soon and that Syrus would be fine. I arrived outside a small tavern in the West end of Wiltshire in some little town I had no idea what it was even called but Scabior was there looking like he just fell out of a grungy dragon scale fashion catalog. 

"Hello Beautiful" He smirked. 

"Living with the wolves seems to unaffected you Hun, where are you going looking like you about to go on some hot date?" I asked, nudging him. He leaned forward pinching Syrus's foot. 

"Going with you of course. If you want to call it a date, we can call it a date"

"Shut up" rolling my eyes, I stepped closer, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I held Syrus a lot closer. 

"Whatever you said, Sweet-cheeks. Whatever you say"

' _Crack!_ '

_Russia?_

_This place looked like_ _Antarctica_ _! Snow everywhere!_

"Where are we?" I asked, yanking a blanket out of the bag to wrap around Syrus. 

"Welcome to Taiga Forest, covers most of Scandinavia too but where we're going it's mostly Russia." He said pulling a huge furry coat out of his small rump-sack putting it on. Doing the same with my own cloak and coat. I pulled on a hat and put a warming charm around Syrus and I. 

"This complete bullshit. I swear. Couldn't I just hid out in a place like Hawaii or I don't know maybe Fiji even. Someplace warm."

"I thought you didn't like the warmth," He said leading the way through the snow-covered forest. 

"I don't! I Prefer the cold, the rain, and the snow but this place is pushing the limits I have. The hell kind of people live out here?" I asked astounded. 

"The kind of people who don't like trespassing magic kind!" A loud booming voice growled out from over the top of us on a bolder. He was practically naked. It's November and this dude is Naked. It's freezing, snow piled high and he's naked!

I pursed my lips. "yeah buddy It's ain't my cup of tea either." 

Jumping down he came into full view for us to see him, several others stood around us, holding sticks and swords. Did I walk into a Viking folktale? His black eyes were covered in black paint, he had a very long devilish wiry beard and a long braid of black hair speckled in white. Almost as tall as Hagrid but not quite and was a hell of a lot bulkier. The dude was a beast. 

"Hey, it's me, Chief Tyron. You remember me, Scab. Caught me with your sister in a tree." Scabior said happily. This man was just staring at him confused. "Threaten to cut my balls off and hang it on a tree for the gods." 

"I remember who you are. I thought I told you not to come back here." He grunted, looking him up and down. Scabior held his hands up. "Buddy I wouldn't have come back here but my master sent me here to be a guide to his sweet young Cousin here. She's got herself in a bit of a mess for breaking out me and a couple of others out of Azkaban."

"Why are you here?" He asked ignoring Scabior ranting. 

"The Dark Lord is back as you very well know and he's needing allies. He sent his cousin" He gestured to me. "to negotiate terms with you."

Finally, the man looked at me, I pulled my hood down, showing my face. His eyes brightened up slightly. "I'm Sunniva Malfoy. Lord Voldemort's cousin" I held my hand out. He looked down at it, taking it in his hand, he bent and kissed it never taking his eyes off me. 

"Chief Tyron."

"Not to be rude Chief but what are you?" 

"Werewolf and giant" 

I looked at Scabior. "and you slept with his sister?" 

He just grinned and shrugged. "Wasn't very tall then, We were a lot younger then" 

"Come. I will show you to my home" Chief turned around, leading us up through several crack passages in rocks and up a small cliff. We arrived at a cave, that seemed to be surrounded by magic itself. Maybe there was a wizard or witch that resides here. There is no way a werewolf or a giant could perform charms if they weren't a wizard or a witch too. 

_Magic Kind._

"This is my home, That tent is where you'll stay. This is no place for a baby" He grunted looking down at Syrus who was cooing and blowing spit bubbles. Looking at everything with wide eyes. 

"He goes where I go. That's that" I said at once, Opening the tent flap he let me inside. "So who's the wizard around here?" I asked looking at everything. The tent was huge, small on the outside but huge on the inside. Chief pointed behind him. 

A small woman, long red hair pulled half up in a strange braid with bright red eyes. I about fainted had it not been for Scabior holding on to me, making me remember this was reality and not a dream. Oh my, Merlin. This is why Voldemort sent me here. 

This is why he claimed he needed these people as Allies. 

"M-Mom?"


	19. Nineteen - Upside down Gryffindors

_**Severus** _

I sent her away from me, doing my best to dodge her the best I could. I haven't seen her since she ran out of my corridors. What had happened between us, what was said. It was heartbreaking, and to say I was extremely regretful was way more than I could possibly put into words. Grumbling I went about my way, acting as if the brown hair, green eye girl didn't exist. I pushed her to the back of my mind focusing on her sister at the moment. 

Saphira had been made Seeker to Hufflepuff. She was also very upset at Sunniva for not seeing her when she was here. I've had to listen to her rant, go off the deep end in a fit of rage. Having to spray jets of water at her because apparently when the little Halfing was upset she likes to catch things on fire. Even with her being upset over her sister. Saphira has found herself to becoming the latest victim to a jinx, hex, or pranks from Gryffindors and a few in her own house. 

Poppy and Meghan both have informed me about the stuff going on with her and her always going to her classes late, Pomona has come to me over her with that once she discovered how Saphira has been coming to me about her problems. I would normally not be so keen on helping someone outside my own house but with her for the sake of Sunniva, I would do it for her sister at least. 

Flitwick had given her lunch detention so here I was waiting for her to show up, I would just have her start brewing some easy potions for detention today, it sounded like she needed a break. I waited half of the lunch hour and she still hasn't shown up. I tighten my lips frustrated. After another ten minutes and I stormed out. That girl was proving to make me rethink everything about her. She was just as much as a dunderhead as the next student, ignoring the rules, causing trouble. Not paying attention.

Storming into the Great Hall I looked for her, I zoomed in on Draco talking to his goony friends. Walking over to him I peered down my nose at him. "Mr. Malfoy" I drawled out. He looked up at me.

"Professor Snape?"

"Where is Miss Northmann?" I asked. 

"I don't know Professor."

"Have you seen her today?" 

"No, but Pansy has. Said she looked a mess like she crawled out of hell" My stomach dropped, was she okay? I never thought to check in on her, I assumed she would be fine. What was wrong with her? Sunniva would lose her complete already chaotic mind and somehow find a way to blame all this on her friends. Her family protection tendencies were a little over the top on the crazy side. 

"Where is Miss Parkinson?" I asked. Draco pointed down the table and I walked over to the girl, who was annoyingly chatting away about un-necessary things with the other girls even after our talk at the beginning of the school year. "Miss Parkinson... Mr. Malfoy says you have seen Miss Northmann today? Where is she?" The girl looked frightened and stared at me shaking her head.

"I seen her this morning but not since then, she said she had Herbology. Maybe she's with Meghan sir"

I was exasperated. I did not want to go hunt this girl down and do a who saw or not game. I fumed out of the great hall going towards the Green Houses. I strode in and up to Pomona, showing I was clearly annoyed.

"What is it, Severus? Do you need some more ingredients?"

"No Pomona sorry to disturb you but it appears I've lost my prisoner. She hasn't shown up to detention and no one has seemed to have seen her but a few."

"Miss Northmann was here in class, she did her work but Severus..." She looked uneasy. "Severus that girl is not doing well right now. She is a mess, almost scared my mandrakes to death. She looks as if she is about to die"

Was she not drinking those disgusting things I'm being forced to brew for her?

"I'm looking into it" I turned and left and walked down towards the Great Hall. Maybe Hagrid knows, she loves those disgusting creatures he cares for. All the students were piling out, Hagrid was halfway out the door. Pushing the students aside I caught up to him.

"Rubeus"

"Professor Snape, what can I dur fer yeh"

"Have you seen Miss Northmann?"

"No, can't sey I have"

"PROFESSOR!!!"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

What is it now? Swiveling I glared at the girl screeching at me.

"Come quick!" she was breathing heavily "It's Saphira!"

"What happened?"

"Some Gryffindors got her, she's by the lake!" I ran out the door, I should have known this was bound to happen. Those Gryffindors. I despised them.

"Stop it! I did nothing to you!" I heard her scream. Four of them surrounded her with their wands out shoved in her face as she laid on the ground. I had a sudden feel of a past memory and not the good kind.  
  


**_Saphira_ **

I snapped my eyes open at the feeling of being yanked up, Decon Corner and Liam Gilde had harsh grips on both my arms. Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane were standing in front of me grinning. These four Gryffindors had it out for Sunniva from what I've been so blessed in being told and now with my sister not being here. They were keen to take whatever quarrel they had with her out on me. 

I've done my best staying out of trouble keeping my cool but I was waiting on Narcissa to come to fetch me so I could get a new wand. Liam and Lavender took it from my hand and snapped it earlier this morning in the great hall. None of my housemates helped me out for the simple fact that Blaise was my boyfriend. 

"Not so tough now are you? Don't have a wand" Lavender sneered.

"Oh get off it" I snapped. Then getting punched in the stomach hard, making me double over. I glared at her. Romilda, the stuck up snob strike me too just for the enjoyment. I groaned.

"Four against one? Are you serious right now?" I spat.

"This was a long time coming you cow" Decon snapped. "You're just a little Hufflepuff. Sorted in the wrong house I hear. Should be with the other slimy snakes." They shoved me back and the bark bit into me. I stumbled trying to stand up straighter. More people started to gather around. I wouldn't dare see who has come to watch me get ganged up on.

"We're so much cooler than you. We're going to prove it. You and your slimy friends need to learn that lesson. Starting with you." Romilda sneered. 

_What the hell kind of insult is that? What is she five?_

"Oh, really okay!" I laughed "yeah you're cooler than me, but at least I'm hotter than you Prickle dick" She smacked me hard in the mouth and I spit the blood in her face from my busted lip. I was not going to let her get away with that. I just needed to figure out how to get out of this.

"You shouldn't get so angry with the truth" Liam grabbed the back of my neck tightly.

"Well I wouldn't get so angry if you weren't being so stupid" I retorted.

I whimpered as I got hit again.

"We don't like you," Decon said, yanking my hair down so I would bend over. Getting a swift kick to my back.

"I don't like you either!" Spitting my blood on them and yanking out of their grip. Liam and Decon grabbed me at the same time slamming me hard to the ground. "Stop! I did nothing to you!" I yelled. Liam kicked me in the back hard and I screamed out in pain. "STOP!"

They all four put their wands in my face.

"What's the matter Saphira, scared nobody will love you if we mess up that pretty little face. Heard you were having a hard time being love with mummy and daddy being dead and all." Liam laughed. 

I growled out. "Good for you Liam... At least I don't have a face that only a mother could love." I shot back.

"Saphira! Stop agonizing them!" Neville had come into the middle trying to push them off but Liam knocked him down. Making friends with this Gryffindor was probably one of the best decisions of my life. He welcomed me to be his friend very quickly because of Sunni but even more for the fact we both love Herbology.

"Don't get involved with this Neville, we don't want to have to hurt you"

"At least he's a man unlike you and doesn't put his hands on a girl!" I spat, helping Neville to his feet.

"I am too a man!" Liam snapped.

I just don't know when to shut up,

"Yeah, but you'll never be the man your mother is" I retorted.

" _Levicorpus_!" My feet were knocked out from under me and I was yanked upside down, frantically trying to cover my panties and screaming to put me down.

"Don't talk about my ma!" Liam yelled.

"You know I really hate you. You' deserve all of this." Lavender sneered, smacking me in the face.

"Oh good for you! Then don't join my Fanclub, you stupid bitch!"

I was flung higher and then smack the ground hard, I cried out as my arm bent the wrong way. I crawled up quick, shoving Neville out of the way, sounding like a wild animal as I lunged at her. I was just centimeters from getting her eyes with my hands  
when I was pulled back up into the air and flipped over again, my arms binded. My panties were showing and I was thanking whoever was up there in the Universe that I had worn one of my best pairs. People were laughing at me, while some were yelling for them to stop. I felt tears brim my eyes a little. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy to be flipped upside down, suspended in the air showing their undies. This was degrading and I was feeling the blow to my pride, I was being humiliated. Accepting the helplessness I was feeling, I felt the tears roll off my forehead watching them fall to the ground.

"Aw, the baby's crying!" Decon shouted snickering with his three bitch ass friends.

Liam, who was set on hurting me some more was thrown aside into Decon. Lavender and Romilda fell into the lake and I smacked the ground hard again, slightly being caught by Neville, he grunted at the weight of me but smiled nonetheless.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a deep voice roared.

_Severus..._

"How dare you four, attack an unarmed student!" He bellowed, he was fuming. He raised his wand and my four attackers were pulled up by an invisible force and slammed on their bottoms, pulled tight together and their tongues glued to their mouths. "You disgust me" He sneered in their faces.

"Calm down Professor Snape" Hagrid was breathing heavily. "Wer Get to da bottom of tis" Severus reeled at him, about to snap.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall made an appearance at the right time. The golden trio came to the front of the crowd getting shoved away by Draco and Blaise.

"Your house seems to be infested with vermin Minerva" Snape scoffed. "These four attacking an unarmed student. Look at her!" He pointed to me, I was hunched over cradling my arm as Neville held me up. I spit blood and glared at the four Gryffindors.

"If you have a problem with me, write it on a piece of paper, fold it, and shove it up your ass next time!" I snapped at them.

"QUIET!" Severus snarled at me. I bit my tongue. Blaise came up to me and grabbed my other arm to put around him. McGonagall reeled back to look at her problem.

"What am I to do with you four?" She had a scary tone.

"Expell them," Severus said. He pointed at Draco and Blaise and pointed to the castle telling them it was time to go. "Take her to the hospital wing. Miss Northmann I'll be with you shortly."

"Bloody hell Saphira... You look like shit" Draco commented once we were out of earshot

"Ha. Thanks, Draco You're so sweet" I was sour and I was furious.

"Don't worry Saphira, they will pay for what they have done" Blaise's face went hard, both of them did. They didn't look like the carefree boys I knew. Blaise being my boyfriend wanting to go all crazy. Well, I was all for it.

Madam Pomfrey was a wreck when she saw me, she didn't know what to do. I laid in the bed and watched her run back and forward, different potions being passed to me, her muttering to herself, and then doing it all over again.

"Okay, let's fix that broken arm!" She spoke a little too loud. I stared at her tiredly. I just wanted to go home. I was done with Hogwarts. I wanted my sister. She lifted her wand and that's when I finally broke. The hard exterior that I hold, that I work so hard building up, shattered around me. I saw white as my vision was getting hazy. I screamed out in a choking sob that rattled my teeth. The tears came rushing down, snot running from my nose, my throat ached. I was done with everything.

_I was fed up being_ _villainized_ _when I was the victim._

"Oh, dear." Pomfrey cooed, she took a seat on the bed and pulled me to her, as I sobbed. I hugged her back simply because I needed to be comforted. I felt so alone in this world, in this school. My soul felt like it was cracking.

"Dear don't cry. Hush child, you're alright I know it hurts but I can easily fix it, with the way of my wand"

I cried harder, she couldn't understand the pain I felt. I wasn't crying over a broken arm. That was peanuts compared to what's really hurt. _My heart_. I was heartbroken. I wasn't brave, I wasn't strong. I'm weak and a coward. I didn't even fight back. I just let them toss me around. Belittle them and my words could do nothing but cause me more grief.

_I'm a whole case of fucked up._

"I can take it from here Pomona"

Severus was standing by the door. He waltzed right in and stood beside me. Pomfrey let go and left the room to give us privacy. She must know he's about to explode. He sure does look like it. He was glaring at me.

The door shut and he dropped the glare. He settled down, dragging me into him, holding me while I cried. I couldn't quit crying but at least it wasn't ugly anymore. I just sniffled and wiped my face constantly.

My cries turning into slow hiccups. 

"They will be punished. I promise you that"

"Why do you care so much?" I whispered.

"Because I was once like you. Odd, different, and looking in from the outside. I had my friends, I wasn't completely alone but they never understood me. No. . . they never knew how much I was truly hurting inside like you are now. I see the pain growing in you every day. Twisting you"

I sighed and pulled away holding my arm out, I wouldn't get into this now. I just want my arm fixed and I want to be left alone. I couldn't handle any more drama. "Fix my arm please" He stared at me, took out his wand tapped my arm. The bones snapped back in place, I didn't even make a sound.

"What were you doing when you got attack?" he asked.

"I was just sitting by the lake, I dozed off and woke up to being manhandled. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It was embarrassing to be so exposed like I was" I frowned feeling tears well up, I choke back a whimper. I wouldn't cry again.

"I know the feeling" Severus' deep voice held so much sadness as he spoke the next words. "I too was a victim to that spell as well. My own spell used against me"

My eyes widen, my jaw dropped and I looked at him in shock. His spell? he created that spell?

"Close your mouth Saphira, you'll catch pixies" My mouth snapped shut. "I created that spell and a Gryffindor used it against me many times. Humiliated me much like what happened to you. The spell became quite popular. I haven't seen it used in a few years, I would very much like to know how it came into their hands." He looked at me impassively, I really couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

What was Sunniva up to?

What was she even doing right now?

"Have you talked to Sunni?" I asked quietly. He shook his head no. I watched him furrow his eyebrows. 

"I send her a message. Stay here and out of trouble. I'll go and see if Meghan is back, send her in here to sit with you." He got up and left leaving me thinking hard. 

The hell was up with him and my sister?


	20. Twenty- The Fools we've been

"M-Mom?" I stuttered. The red-haired green eye woman looked at me. Her eyes widening in surprise.

"Sunniva!" She rushed forward, her arms opened wide. Holding Syrus from being squished she wrapped her arms around me while I broke out into tears.

"Mommy?" I whispered. Her vanilla and Orange scent filled my nostrils. I breathed her In deeply.

I was dreaming.

This had to be a dream.

"How are you alive?! We-we buried you! I heard and felt you die. I don't I don't understand" my voice cracking, her arms held me tighter, Syrus made a loud laughing squeal, blowing raspberries, smacking his lips. Her eyes drifted to him, the green lighting up.

"Oh finally. Syrus. . ." she bent down kissing his face. "I've been waiting so long to meet you" she whispered.

"I don't- I don't understand" I choked out. She grasped my face kissing my cheeks.

"Shush. . . I'm here. I'm here."

"I can see that!" I shouted. Wiping at my face I took deep breaths gulping for air. "I don't understand how!"

"It was part of the plan. It was all a hoax Sunniva. It had to go this way. It was the only way" she caressed my hair, pulling me to her. "I never died. I did what- we did what we had to do to ensure you get where we needed you to be."

"You left! You left to save me! Dumbledore said-"

"That fool should have said nothing!" Her eyes, glowing pure white. "He was quick to see the best in me when I was never on his side! I needed to get you in IIvermorny. I needed to get you to believe your father hated you. It was the only way to make you who we need you to be. Who the Dark Lord needed you to be."

I faltered in my steps. Scabior grabbed ahold of me. "W-What?" I whispered. My heart pounding hard, I blinked at her confused.

"Your father loved you Sunni. We staged everything. Every single thing. It was my idea to gift you with this blessing. It was my idea for every single thing. Your perfect mother, the mastermind behind all of it. Didn't he tell you? Where do you think your father disappeared to while you were away?"

"I don't understand!" I shouted. Holding Syrus closer. "He poisoned you! Been giving you a love potion! He's done so much-"

"You silly child! If you were conceived under a love potion you couldn't love the way you do. You wouldn't be able to feel the love you carried so close to you. Your father was giving me a potion to help control me! He was protecting you! He tried to stop everything. He was trying to protect you!"

"No! No!" I gripped Syrus, Scabior got the idea and took him from me. I was trembling. "I remember everything. Everything!"

"You remember what I made you think you do. I altered those memories. Your father loved you more than I ever could."

"But he's a Gaunt!" I snapped. "I don't understand!"

"Stop shouting," she said calmly. She jerked her head to the side demanding silently the others leave us. I grabbed Scabior from leaving. He plopped down beside me. Laying a hand on mine, squeezing.

What the hell is happening right now?

"I imperious your father." She said after a couple of minutes. "He didn't want to hurt you. He never wanted to do what was necessary. I made everyone believe I was the innocent one. I wanted to see my father suffer. I wanted him to suffer so my brother and I did what we must. We hated the filth that infected this world. Our world"

"Lily. . ." I said softly.

"I was greatly disappointed in hearing of her death. She was a breath of fresh air, it was nice, she amused me" she clasped her hands together, leaning back in her chair. "I wasn't always like this but after Helena getting raped in her fifth year and Dumbledore had done nothing to punish the boys who did it. My faith in everything fell apart. After that, then Lily turning her back on Severus." She looked amused.

"You know Sunni I was very surprised to hear and to see-" she tapped her head "that you took an interest in him. He's great isn't he?" She smiled.

"Finish your story!" I snapped.

I was growing tired of this. I wanted answers. I wanted them now.

"I'll start from the beginning." She said.

"When I was eleven and got Sorted into Hufflepuff it was the happiest day of my life. My mother was a Hufflepuff. My father was a Slytherin. Not many people knew how dark he really was. He was very ambitious. Very cunning. He was a master manipulator. Your father, Severus, and Lily were two years above me. I met Severus Snape right as I was making my way to my house table.

"Walden McNair had stuck his foot out to trip me. I incidentally landed right into Lucius Malfoy's lap. Causing him to spill his pumpkin juice all over Severus's notebooks. Had I know then that I had just met the very boys that I would do just about anything for. . . well I would have made sure that things went more smoothly than how they played out. Severus hated me with a passion. Couldn't stand me. It was when he looked at me the first time I knew I would be completely hooked. Yes, I know you know the feeling. Those dark inky eyes, they pierce the soul and see you for who you really are."

She stood up walking around playing with her cloak. "I met Lily Evans not long after that. She thought of me as quiet and sweet. However Reggie Black was my best friend. I knew Sirius Black from my time playing with him as a child. Sirius hated me too for a long time. By the time of my third year when I got word from my father that my little brother was sick, did he change. My father began to hate me himself. Hated the fact I was associating myself with Half-breeds, Half-Bloods, and Mudbloods. Bartimus Crouch had the entire wizarding world believing he was a warrior for the public for quality and equality. He was a force to be reckoned with but at home, he was a monster. Nothing I did was good enough. He suppressed my ability to see the future. I never could get a hang on it. It was out of control. It just so happened to be around that time that Sirius Black all of the sudden seen me in a whole new light. A whole new light now that Severus was taking an interest in being a proper friend to me.

Lily was the warrior in our pairing. Sirius and I. However I didn't care for him all that much. It was Regulus that I was with. I dated Reggie since second year, we dated to our fourth year as well. John, your father was around. Desperately in love with me. After Reg and I broke up, I got with your father. Severus wouldn't have me as much I would have liked. He was too hooked on Lily."

"Will you just get to the point! How did you change! Why did you change?" I snapped

"Lily!" She shouted. "It was that ungrateful bitch! She had everyone falling at her feet. Had the one guy I loved, truly loved grasping at straws to get her to love him back and he was just seeing her. He never saw me! I hated her for it. So when she abandoned him I was there. I played spy for him and her. It just so happened that even with me giving into John's pleas of giving him a chance did I discover who he was. It was me. I told him of the gaunt bloodline. I sent him on a path of finding the dark lord. I did it all. I wanted the power to make the one person I loved to see me. I wanted to avenge him. I wanted to make everyone pay for how they treated him!"

"You turned evil for love?" I asked confused.

"Sunniva. I never turned anything. I simply just grasped at the voice that was always there. Us seers. We don't need dark curses to make us wicked. We naturally are. We are born wicked. How I was sorted into Hufflepuff. . . I don't know but all it did was give me a proper cover. Nobody would suspect Shy, sweet, Hufflepuff Melissa Crouch. John was quick to doing anything and everything I asked for him to do. I made it seem like I didn't want anything bad but I did want it. I was getting power, I was gaining control of an ability my father did nothing but suppress. I was very willing to do anything the Dark Lord would ask of me. So! We together had you"

had me?

Had me?

"WHAT!" I screamed standing up. Syrus began crying. I bent down placing my hand on his back. Scabior was very still. He was blinking at my mother. His mouth opened slightly.

"Your father was sterile!" She said laughing. "Couldn't have babies. Couldn't give me a child. I desperately wanted a baby. I went to the dark lord. He made an offer. I took the offer and in exchange not was I only being given the chance to have a child. I was giving the Dark Lord the chance to make a powerful child."

I began laughing hysterically. Completely losing my shit. "He's not sterile! I have a sister. Saphira! She's a halfling. A little vamp"

Her face contorted into a look of pure disgust.

"Yeah so. Maybe you should rethink all that." I glared at her. "All this is doing is making me now know that my fathers' parentage is questionable! You wanted power for Severus. You wanted to make him love you. That's a great love story but what I want to know is why you lied to me! I want to know why I am just now finding out about you."

"It was necessary. If you thought I died and your father got you on the track of being a Dark witch, it would make you what I am so glad to see you are. I just don't find this whole being with Severus Snape and having a child with him appeasing"

"You going to kill me, mother? Does that make you angry enough to hurt me? To destroy me? Because I am here to tell you that would do nothing but make him hate you. He may have cared for you but he never cared deeply enough to be with you truly. To love you the way you wanted. You did all this for absolutely no reason and wasted so much time and energy."

"I know. It was after I had you that I realized that."

"Why did you make Lily Potter my godmother?" I asked quickly before she could go off course again.

She smiled. "Because I knew that it would make Severus happy"

"Oh my God, you're obsessed!" I covered my face. This is beyond cringe. This is incredibly fucked up. I knew she loved him, liked him but to be obsessed to a point she had me just to get power? Power for the man I was deeply in love with myself.

The father of my child.

Oh, this is just awful. I think I would have preferred to not know any of this. I think I would much rather I not know anything at all!

"Don't. I'm done. You've alive all this time you've left me to suffer without you and now you tell me it was all you in the end. Every single thing that happened to me wasn't because my father hated me or was insane. It was all you." I rubbed my face, shaking.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't. How does one even go about this mess? How does someone just move on? To grieve a person they love, someone who was supposed to be dead and is now very much alive standing before you?

"Don't be so melodramatic. I hear that's been sort of a flourish with you and uh. . . Meghan? Killing your father like little beasts. It's incredible how you haven't disgusted your adoptive family yet"

"Don't call me melodramatic! I think I am handling this a lot better than most would! And don't bring the Malfoys into this!"

Now that they have been brought up. I couldn't help but wonder if Lucius was in on this. She told him I would have to off myself. She said he would help me do it. Was that all fake too? Did she want me to think even then that she was very innocent?

"Lucius was but a mere puppet for me. I didn't think he would adopt you. Your father wanted him to be your godfather. I allowed it and kept with appearances. He never suspected me. Did you like my little pleas? How I had him convinced your father was the evil one?" She grinned.

This was not the woman I remembered. This was not the woman who I called mom. This woman was disgusting. She may have her face but she did not have the heart I thought I knew.

"The Dark Lord sent me here to fetch someone. I'm assuming it was you he wanted" I mumbled. I would have to reign in my anger and save it for later. I feel like I owe it to John for grieving for the man he really was inside. Not some monster my mother made him be.

All my memories were reversed.

It was her and not him. How Dumbledore nor Severus found my memories to be tampered with. I will never comprehend but this. . . this was enough to drive someone to insanity.

I glared at her, grabbing Scabior by the shirt I tugged making him stand. I took Syrus back into my arms.

I could not do this. I could not stay here another minute. To see the woman who has lied to me and to everyone. Who twisted everything so gruesomely.

"I wish I could say it's great to see you mother. Alive and well but it's not. I wish you had stayed in that coffin. Your return has done nothing but drives me to a point that I wish not to venture down. You disgust me." I took Scabior by the sleeve. "We're going now"

Scabior sensing the fact I was too emotional to try and get us out of there took the lead upon himself to do it for us.

We landed in Germany, taking a few moments be apparated us to France and then finally back in England. What took us a few days only took us a few hours.

I was keen on getting home. Getting arrested or not. This was a time I needed someone I could trust to take care of Syrus. I needed to be with Severus. I needed to tell him about my mother being alive and about all the horrors she's done because she is obsessed with him.

Her being alive will do nothing but cause an even bigger rift between us. We may never be together again but he deserves to know. I would leave our son with him at Hogwarts if I had to. Where I know no one could get him. At least for now.

Scabior promised to go back to the manor and not to say a thing until I've had the chance to talk to my family myself. Oddly enough this twisted man was becoming a great friend. He wasn't the nicest to most but he was an absolutely great friend to have. He didn't ask me questions. He was just there and that's what I needed at the moment.

I love Meghan but she loved to ask questions.

Arriving at the gate of Hogwarts, I didn't care that Syrus and I looked as if we looked like gigantic puffballs of snow. I tapped on the gate several times. Alerting one of the Aurors.

Just my luck it was Dawlish.

"Good evening Dawlish" I bit out. Lowering my hood. He stepped back from the gate. "I need to see Severus Snape"

"I can't let you in. It's against protocol" he gruffed out. "Please leave"

"Dawlish I need to see Severus Snape. Either you let me or I can send him a message and he then can take whatever pent of rage he must carry for you out on you. There are no witnesses here. Do you really want that to happen?"

The trembling Auror seemed to go the extra mile in shaking as he began working the chains to open the gate for me.

"Thank you, now you will escort me into the Castle safely" I demanded. He gave a jerk of his head following behind me as I began trekking up the hill.

We did not speak, he stayed very quiet, his breathing being the only thing I could hear and the rattling of the trees.

Once at the castle he let me, bowing his head he turned around and shut the great big doors quickly. I looked through the darkened corridors. Only the moonlight wafted into the open foyer giving a light bluish tint on the grey stones.

Turning on my heel, I began my walk down towards Severus chambers. He was most definitely asleep as it was three in the morning. The whole castle was sleeping silently. Even peeves was resting in the chandelier in rhe foyer. He gave a tip of his hat going back to making snoring sounds.

The dungeons were even colder making me grateful for the fact I had us both bundled up nice and tight. Coming to the dark wooden oak door, I raised my fist knocking.

My knocking grew more frantic and harsher the longer it took for him to open up. So when he did he jerked the door open looking like he was going to murder me.

"Sunni?" He groaned tossing his head back, he stepped aside letting me in.

I immediately began taking off all the clothes that kept Syrus and I warm. Severus loved the cold just like me but he always needed his room to be warm. It was the only time he didn't have his body covered up to the wrist and neck.

He was wearing a long sleeve shirt folding it back up to the elbows. His black pajama pants hanging low off him he, began unbuttoning the shirt and taking a seat in the armchair.

Finally getting Syrus out of his carrier and heavy thick coat and cloak I sat him in his lap. He immediately brought the small child to his chest holding him to him, kissing his head multiple times. He closed his eyes sighing as I began removing my items.

Now in only black leggings and a tank top, I took a seat on the sofa folding my fluffy sock-covered feet under me.

Taking a deep breath burying my face in my knees, I let the tears run once more, a shuddering choked cry breaking through my lips.

Reel it in Sunniva!

Looking up at Severus I found he was already staring at me intensely. The crackling glow of the embers from the fireplace shadowed his face making him look more intense. Had it not be for him holding a baby he would look frightening.

"Why are you here, I thought I told you-"

"Yeah I know and I'm not here for just a friendly little visit." I bit coldly. "I am going to put my guard down you're going to use Legilimens because I will never be able to get these words out enough for you to understand" my voice squeaking and cracking. His eyes softened immediately. He stood up, placing Syrus in a transfigured basket.

Taking a seat next to me he grabbed my face, turning my cheeks several times then he pulled his wand out, pointed it at my temple diving in.

Head lolling back, I let the walls crumble as he explored my mind.

Seeing my laying in bed cuddling our child, crying, to me fighting the Dark Lord and him winning every single time.

To the Dark Lord giving me the most awkward hugs in history because he was ' _proud_ ' of me and then finally to a vision I had of Severus talking to a man that I could not figure out who it was. Saying Sirius was turning me in.

To me leaving the country with our child and to finally. . . my mother.

Severus did not pull out as the conversation whipped through on a repeat. His grip on me tightening to a point it was hard to bare did he finally pull away.

Rubbing my shoulder with tears running down my face, I looked up at him. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes looking completely lost as he peered down at me.

"That. . . Changes. . .things" he spoke so slowly.

"Yeah" I responded with a hoarse voice.

His large hand covered my very small one, he intertwined our fingers, bringing it to his lips he kissed them. "I won't let this hurt our family," he said with a strong determination. "You and Syrus are my family Sunniva. You and him. I find myself very conflicted about everything with your mother now. She was one of my best friends growing up. Now with this. . ." he pinched his nose. "I do not care about my past when you are my future. I won't allow her betrayal to the both of us, especially damage and destroy you further. I would kill her should harm come to you or to our child"

I blinked away the tears, gazing up at him. This was not what I thought he would say. I thought he would have rushed to her. I thought their friendship was as strong as any friendship should be. I did not expect him to go full on my side even if I have told my mother he would always choose me. I did not fully believe it.

"You are my future Sunniva. I am terribly sorry for what happened between us. I am so sorry and I can't expect you to forgive me for never coming to you when Black destroyed our home. I can't expect you to forgive me for not coming to you when I should have always been there in the first place."

Grabbing my face he clasped my cheeks kissing me deeply on the lips pulling me into his lap and holding me close. Pressing my head to lay on his shoulder, he tangled his fingers in my hair holding me tight around the waist.

"My sunrise will always remain bright and pure to me. I won't let anyone taint you or our child. You're my home no matter where you are. You will always be my home" he said softly in my ear kissing my jaw gently.

I allowed my tears to fall against him, listening to his heartbeat.

How could I ever leave him?

He was one of the best things in my life. He was my home too. My heart and soul. No matter the fights we get into he was everything to me.

The love I held for him would always drive the darkness that clouds my life away.

I built a home with him, a place where I knew I would always be safe. A place I knew where I could lay everything on the table and not be judged down to the core. To be torn apart.

"It was hard without you" I finally spoke up. "It's hard fo breath without you. You make me feel safe, make me feel like I am protected and cherished. Loved and adored. You're my home to Severus. Your Dark heart of pure gold is my light in my darkness too."

I sat up, pulling away grabbing his hands. "But I have to leave. Sirius Black is after me. He betrayed me, he turned everyone against me. It's not safe for me to be with you. No matter how safe I feel"

His eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know about that. How did you know what Albus said? I thought someone was there. How did you-"

"I think it's because I added Jade to my bracelet" I held my wrist out. "I've been researching. Projection is something seers can do, it's like visions in the present. Astral Projection is something we can do. I've been playing around with testing it out. I just didn't realize I did it until after it happened. I was too focused on getting somewhere safe."

Grabbing my chin he tilted my head up making me stop playing with the stones.

"He never turned you in. Black never turned you in. He couldn't. His affection for you, may not have been enough to stop him from being a fool but it stopped him enough to not perform the ultimate betrayal against you. He let it go. I saw to it. I told him you left when Narcissa sent me a letter a very well out letter that protected you but let me know enough that you were leaving and you weren't coming back, I quickly got to him and told him that he would never get you. That it would be a wasted venture to pursue. He disclosed to me he couldn't do it. He couldn't see you die. Couldn't let Syrus be without you."

"I still hate him," I said at once.

"As you should." He agreed. " I would be worried if you didn't. Just don't leave again. You don't have to go anywhere."

"I don't want to be without any longer" I admitted.

"The fool I've been" he mumbled pressing his lips against mine.

"No. . . the Fools we've been" I whispered.

It was then as he yanked me so close it was like we would mold together. I felt a yanking deep in my gut, making me incredibly nauseous. I hunched over, turning. Throwing up.

Black smoke rose from the ground, in the shape of a very tall man, eyes bright red. Severus jumped up grabbing Syrus making the child scream and throwing his wand out emitting a bright glow throughout the room that the smoke disappeared.

"That blasted curse!" He roared. I blinked at him, my throat raw and eyes going fuzzy, he rushed back over to me kneeling beside me. He places his hand on my cheek. Syrus squirmed reaching his little hand out to me.

"Sunni?"

"I'm good. I'm good" hardly any sound escaped me. "Tired."

"Sleep Sunniva. I'll watch over you"


	21. Twenty-One- The Truth can be a Fickle Thing

I woke up alone, Syrus was cooing loudly, kicking his arms and legs all hyped up. When I peeked over at him his eyes lit up, had squealed loudly. Kicking his legs faster getting very excited.

I grinned.

"Is my little lemon excited to see momma?" I asked picking him up. His response was squealing louder. Smacking his lips he flapped his little hands smacking them against my cheeks. "Oh, he is excited!" I laughed. "You love mommy don't you?" I asked nuzzling his chubby cheeks. He giggled.

"Mommy loves her little lemon. That I do Syrus. I love you very much"

"And I love the both of you" a deep voice drawled out from the doorway to the bathroom. Severus was leaning there drying his wet dripping hair off. His eyes shining bright. He wore a smile that could kill.

I wanted him. I wanted him for the rest of my life. Forever and always. Tears prickled my eyes. I was so incredibly lucky.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his bare feet made very light noises as he came to stand in front of me. I took a shaky breath nuzzling into the hand that caressed my face.

"I love you" I spoke clearly not hiding my tears away from him. "I love you till my dying breath."

His black inky eyes lit up, a booming laugh escaped him as he wrapped his arms around us. "I love you Sunniva and even after my dying breath and. . ." he pulled away kissing the top of Syrus head. "Have class to teach. I want you to eat, freshen up, and if you so wish you may show up in my classroom with Syrus. I'll be discussing Inferi with the sixth year's. Maybe having this face there" he pinched Syrus's cheek making him giggle tossing his head back and squirming excitedly. "Will make it less frightening"

Kissing my lips, he went to his wardrobe, his towel dropping to the floor I watched him get dressed.

I wish you would ask me to marry you. . .

After being dressed, feeding Syrus, and getting him all decked out in a very fuzzy black bear onesie I made my way to the Great Hall for my own Breakfast. Severus was just groaning out his annoyance with a group of first year's demanding they follow him out. He winked at me, a smile playing on my lips as I watched him leave.

Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table in his usual seat, McGonagall at his side both smiling warmly at me as I made my way up to them.

"Good morning Headmaster. Professor" I greeted.

"I am not at all surprised to see you here. Good morning Sunniva and a very good morning to you Syrus" Dumbledore greeted, poking Syrus belly. He furrowed his eyebrows glaring at the old man. I bit back the very wide smile that I almost let slip.

Apparently, Syrus doesn't like Dumbledore. That's gold.

"Oooh," McGonagall laughed. "I don't think young Severus here likes you Albus" she smiled looking at me. "Good morning Miss Malfoy. Why don't you take a place next to me and I can hold this little you while you eat"

I faltered for a moment. Eat at the staff table? That's. . . I always wanted to do this. Getting giddy I sat in Professor Flitwick's spot passing over Syrus who was staring wide eye up at her. She smiled and he burst out into a giggle drooling all down his face.

"Well aren't you just excited," McGonagall said dabbing the drool off him.

"I think he's close to teething. His slobbering has been getting worse" I said then taking a bite of eggs.

"He's what?"

"Three months," I said.

"Oh, so he's an early bloomer! How wonderful" she placed him on her shoulder patting his back making him burp very loudly. I grinned at her shock of surprise.

"He's just a little goober" I went back to my food. Dumbledore asked me to see him after eating and McGonagall and I sat and talked until she had to go to class.

It was just Syrus and I in the Great Hall now, the elves came in and began cleaning. What surprised me was all my elves were here as well. Daisy informed Narcissa had sent them all here to work because she had no use for them at the manor.

Meghan came running into the room. "BITCH!" She was grinning. "You came and you didn't have the decency to spend the night in my bed! I am very offended. I thought we had something special!"

Standing up, I walked down the stairs hugging her. "Stop cussing in front of my child. I'm gonna end up knocking sense into you." I laughed.

"Come on let's take a walk, go see the Gryffindor's practicing."

"I can't. I have to talk to Dumbledore" I shook my head at her. Placing her hands on her hips she tilted her head.

"Dumbles can wait honey. You're my bestie and I say we take a walk. Now go fetch your coat."

Doing as she said I grabbed my cloaked and bundled up Syrus more putting him in his carrier and strapping it to my chest. He nuzzled his face in my chest giggling. I patted his bottom making him giggle harder.

_You precious sweet boy._

*** * ***

Leaving Syrus with Meghan after our little walk, I indulged her on yesterday's dramatics. She had taken it as a joke until I showed her. She was as baffled as I was. Completely shocked by the entire thing. I would have to go to the Manor tomorrow to tell Lucius and Narcissa my discovery.

For now, I would let it soak in a little longer so I could remain calm and collected especially for when I lose my entire shit on The Dark Lord. He could be my father for all we know! He probably thought he was my father!

If my mother has thought John was sterile well I bet that was a shock for when Saphira showed up claiming to be my sister.

Maybe Voldemort being kind to me in his own way of being kind, maybe that was because he thought I was his daughter.

Which means the little girl Bellatrix would be having could possibly be my sister and Saphira wasn't my sister.

It was a whole mess. Regardless Saphira would be my sister's blood or not. I have claimed her as my sister that is how she will remain. Blood doesn't mean anything. Family is who you chose it to be.

"Acid Pops," I said to the gargoyle, watching it leap aside. The wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase revealed itself. Stepping onto it, it took me up in very smooth circles up to the door. Grabbing ahold of the brass knocker, I thumped it against the door a few times.

The door clicked opened. Pushing it aside I stepped in, shutting the door behind me. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. I walked up to Fawkes giving him a few good pets. He sang in appreciation.

"Ah you came," Dumbledore said walking down the staircase with a book in hand. He stopped in front of me handing it over.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is a journal. A journal that belonged to your mother when she was a student here. I confiscated this journal when I discovered she had been writing very unpleasant things in here about other students."

I popped it open looking inside it. Names were scribbled in it and names crossed out, with little notes written beside them. It almost looked like a hit list. Spells that were used on said students. . . I looked up at Dumbledore. "Turn to page twenty-three," he said calmly taking a seat at his desk.

Doing as he said my eyes widened.

' _Today I convinced James to attack Severus. I told him that Severus was trying to talk to Lily again even after calling her a_ _mudblood_ _. I made sure Lily was only there to see Severus's retaliation on him._

_I think I am getting very close to making sure she hates him forever. The problem is getting him to forget her. John said he would help but he wasn't much help when he's not even here at Hogwarts.'_

"No. . . " I muttered, flipping several other pages.

' _Marlene is getting suspicious. I have to do something.'_

_'Sirius won't leave me alone. Reg and him are fighting again. '_

_'I hexed Alice today. Longbottom stepped in and hit McNair. I see my cover is still intact.'_

_'I wish he would notice me'_

"You knew? You knew all this time about her?" I asked glaring at him. He nodded his head.

"Yes and I regret that I did not tell you the truth about her when asked. I had allowed the caring I felt for you to get in the way. I thought if I told you the truth about your mother it would only hurt you worse. I did not think you stable enough to handle what the truth entailed"

"You lied to me" I growled.

"I truly regret not being honest with you," he said sadly. "Severus came and told me very early this morning about the truth you discovered yesterday. I wish now more than ever that I told you then that your memories had been tampered with."

Biting my lip I picked up the first thing I spotted, a flimsy ticking feathered clock. Flinging it at him he deflected it easily. Staring at me with those twinkling blue eyes with nothing but calm on his face. I was seething.

"I could have helped my father! I could have saved him! I could of protected and given his life back! I could have has a dad who loved me the way he wanted to!" I screamed. Throw in another object at him. "You lied to me too! That's all you do Albus! You lie!" Another object. "You use!" Another object. "You big! Fat! Jerk!" Another object.

"Sunniva," he said rising to his feet. I fell to my knees sobbing curling into myself.

My dad loved me. He was being used. He was being driven to insanity because of my mother. She has done it to him. She has made him a monster.

He loved me. . . and I killed him.

"The Truth can be a fickle thing, that I know and understand very well," he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "I know you are on a very dark path Sunniva. A path that will do nothing but destroy and damage you further. You are very much worth saving. You may find that your family had betrayed you but they only do the things they do because they care for you"

Rising my head and narrowing my eyes into slits at him, I wiped at my gave with shakey hands. "Excuse you! You didn't have a mother who lied and turned you into a shifty little beast and blamed it on your father!"

"That is not the family I am referring to" he sighed. Doing a very strange thing he crossed his legs sitting on the floor with me. This was not a Dumbledore move. "I am referring to your Gryffindor family"

If he thinks I am just going to up and forgive those people for doing what they did to me because they 'cared' then he has another thing coming!

"Can't you see I am tired!" I snapped at him. "I am tired of being a pawn to you and to everyone! I may be a little beast but I am human first! I am a young woman, a young mother to the most precious baby this world has ever seen and I have gone through hell and back my entire life Albus Percival Wulfric Brian You have too many freaking names Dumbledore! You extra ass old man! I am tired! I think I deserve to be happy. I think I deserve to be allowed to live a happy life with the man I love. Much to your disapproval, I hate to break it to you, I don't give a fly Hippogriffs ass how you feel about it!"

Breathing heavily, he got to his feet patting my shoulder, and leaving the office.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around everything. I shoved my mother's journal in my bag. I was determined to know everything as much as I could.

When the door reopened Severus stepped in looking windswept. He kneeled on the ground in front of me bringing me into his arms.

"Albus said you were upset?" He asked, brushing my hair from my face. I simply nodded my head.

Dumbledore stepped into the rooms shutting the door and taking a seat on the edge of his desk staring down at the both of us.

"I think Hogwarts has enough money in the budget to hire another teacher." He mused softly. That stupid twinkle shining brightly making me want to gouge his eyes out with a fork.

_Wow. Okay, Sunni. Chill._

"What do you mean?" I bit out annoyed.

"I mean, I think it would be great if Severus here has his assistant back. I think the younger students would also find it quite appeasing to have you in the classroom again. From what I heard you were an excellent teacher in potions. Grades were getting better and students were taking more of an interest in studying harder."

"That was potions Albus," Severus said looking like he was just as confused as I was.

"And from what I've seen. Sunniva is an excellent Dueller. I've seen her in action. I've seen her grades. She's achieved more OWLS than you Severus" he said smiling lightly at him. Severus made a snorting irritating sound. He doesn't like losing. I knew how he felt when he saw my scores. He look a little irked.

"I think she would do well being here, she can be with the people she loves. Can help young Draco and her lovely Sister in their school work as I've gathered they are falling behind in their classes." He continued.

"We have a child" Severus spoke up sounding pissed off. "Surely you don't suggest she just leaves him at home with his grandmother to raise"

"I think the other students would find the presence of young Syrus exceptionally comforting during these dark times. You may have your child here at the school. We have plenty of staff who would be more than willing to help out, watch over him. Even I would put in a fair share of helping"

"Ah! You're just mad Syrus doesn't like you. You're going to bribe him." I pursed my lips at the old wizard.

"Atlas I've been caught," Dumbledore confessed smiling very warmly at me holding his hands up.

*** * ***

Syrus and I were in Severus' room, I would have shown up to his DADA class but since Dumbledore has sprung a job offer on top of me. I felt I owed it to myself to think long and hard on it.

It was Thursday, Severus would be finishing his last class today at four rather than six. We were going to eat in here, in peace so we could talk. Also, I wanted to give Syrus his first bath in a big tub then in a container.

I winced as he ground his gums against me. He was definitely teething. I think maybe it's time I found something for him to chew on because the little hellion he was, was taking it out on my boob.

"Asshole" I muttered looking down at him. He giggled looking up at me going back to drinking away.

"Are you insulting our child again?" Severus asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I jumped.

"Merlin! I didn't even hear you come in!" I gasped. Holding my chest. He laughed lowly. Leaning closer and kissing my cheek.

Syrus clamped down harder making me squeal. "Alright! You're obviously finished. We are not doing this little man. Absolutely not." I pulled him away passing him over to Severus.

"Look at that he's smiling like a cheeky lit-"

"He's smiling!" I jerked over, looking. "His first smile! He laughs but he's never smiled before!"

"He smiling because he thought hurting mummy was funny" Severus grinned. I smacked him in the shoulder a few times making him laugh.

"That's not funny! He's teething! Making me raw and it hurts to even wear a bra or shirt. You have a child suck-"

"I get it!" Severus laughed loudly again making Syrus jerk, shaking his arms with wide eyes. He busted into a fit of tears.

"Now look what you did. . ." I glared at him. "Give me him back. Mommy knows how to calm him down"

Severus gave me a pointed look, shook his head, and rose to his feet. Bouncing Syrus until he was calm once more. He winked at me leaving me to grumble into my hands.

He's a mommy's boy.

Always will be.

*** * ***

Saphira dropped in front of Meghan and I, Meghan's voice came to a halt. "I'm having a guy problem," she said looking over her shoulder at two Ravenclaw boys and then to Blaise who was gripping his fork looking like he would love to shove in those said Ravenclaw's eyes.

"You can't get rid of his body or-" I said

"Or you like the guy kind of problem?" Meghan finished for me. We grinned at each other.

Saphira's jaw dropped. "What?! No. . . it's Blaise! He's super jealous. I can't get him to stop going crazy anytime a guy talks to me"

Blaise stood up leaning over the table between Meghan and me. "Listen babes. I am not jealous"

"You are jealous!" She snapped. I ducked under Blaise's arms looking at Meghan giving her an annoyed looked.

"I am not jealous!" He snapped.

"Your lips keep moving!" She sang "but all I can hear is "blah, blah, blah. Jealous, jealous, jealous"

I broke out into a fit of giggles covering my face. "Listen! The both of you!" I said wiping under my eyes. "I normally would love to insult you. . . but that would be beyond the level of your intelligence. Seeing as you two can't get your shit together. Blaise, you are jealous-" he glared at me, about to smack me in the head. I caught his hand twisting it behind him and slamming his head on the table making him groan. I flick my hair from my face keeping my hands pinned on him. Looking up at Saphira I narrowed my eyes at her. "And stop looking sweet at them boys so Blaise isn't jealous."

She threw hee hands up groaning, I release my hold on Blaise. He rubbed his face. "Have you gotten stronger? I feel like you've gotten stronger" he rolled his neck. "Hell-cat" he muttered walking away grabbing Saphira by the ponytail and yanking her away. She grinned giving me a thumbs up.

"Ah. . . young love," Graham said then he looked at Meghan and me. "Don't wait up for me, in case I get lucky," he said eyeing up a few younger Hufflepuff girls who were giggling looking at him.

"What do you mean lucky?" I asked laughing. "Your standards are so low you always get lucky."

He looked at me winking. "Yup," he jumped from his seat going over to the girls leaning over the table making them giggle and blush. I looked at Draco who just shrugged his shoulders tossing his arm over mine.

"Let's go look at my handy work," he said patting my cheek and rising to his feet.

"Excuse you, buddy. Am I not invited?" Meghan asked in the tones of being offended. He rolled his eyes at her. Motioning for her to follow. She squealed jumping over the table and following after us.


	22. Twenty-Two- Slytherin Queen

On Friday morning I was rushing around the room quietly trying to get ready. Last night after corresponding with Narcissa we agreed to meet in Diagon Alley at Rosetta's teashop for breakfast before going to the manor.

Severus was fast asleep. Syrus laying on his chest snoozing away both having soft snores. I leaned against the pole of the bed gazing at them. The way Severus was holding him so protectively. The way Syrus little lips were pressed against his Daddy's chin. I sighed content. I didn't want to pick up Syrus and disturb the. peaceful setting but unfortunately I would be running late if I didn't. 

Leaving my dress off until the very last minute knowing Syrus would mostly throw up on it after feeding him, I tugged my hair up into a high braided bun, shoving my wand into it. Moving the covers down as gently as I could, I grabbing Severus's hands removing them from his little back, and keeping a hold on him so he didn't fall. 

Right as I slipped my hands under his chest he stirred, causing Severus to open his eyes, blinking up at me. "Sorry" I whispered. He smiled up at me, "Go back to sleep" I urged. He shook his head, grabbing Syrus gently to lay on his back and sitting up. 

"Are you leaving already? What time is it?" He asked looking at the clock."It's too early for you to be out of bed" he pouted. 

Severus pouting. . . that's a sight. I almost caved. 

"I have some errands I need to run. I need to go to Gringott's and the Apothecary. You know the waiting line at Gringott's is almost five hours. I really do need to go" I laughed as his arms circled around me, yanking me back in the bed and on his lap. Syrus let out a gibberish gurgle clearly offended that he wasn't getting any attention. 

"Oh hush Syrus. You will get your turn. Right now Mommy needs her morning kisses" Severus said poking his little belly making him laugh. Turning to me he grabbed my face planting a warm gentle kiss on my lips. "Good morning Sunrise" He mumbled, kissing me again. Pulling away he looked at me, "Though I prefer you naked." 

"Severus!" I smacked his chest. Grinning his pressed his face in my neck inhaling deeply. 

"I'll get Syrus ready. You go finish up" He tapped my butt. "Up" 

"Yes, Daddy" I grinned making him laugh once more. 

"Sunni, as much as I love being called daddy" He waved his hand in a circle. "You need to realize how it sounds coming from your lips. Teacher-student relations to Daddy kinks. I'm starting to think you're about as dirty as a Clabbert." 

"I bet I can scream like one too" I winked, his jaw dropped. Shaking his head he pointed to the bathroom. 

"Go before I make you very late. It's been months and my patience is wearing very thin." He said as his eyes darkened more. I swallowed hard, inhaling deeply, I turned and practically ran to the bathroom. His laughter echoing throughout the room. 

Once full dressed and ready to go. I stepped out of the room, Severus had Syrus in a pair of little muggle baby sweatpants, a onesie, and a little cardigan thrown over the top. He honestly looked like an outfit stealer from Remus due to his little baby elbow patches. Severus held out my long black winter cloak, I allowed him to clip it together. 

"You look like a very strict professor" He mused. 

"Oh, so I look like you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He picked up my black dress then allowing it to fall to the ground gracefully. 

"Precisely" He kissed my lips, "Here" He passed over my bag, then pulled Syrus to him. He was already in his pram. Severus had gone out and fetched one thinking it would be easier for me to get around with him than strapped to my chest constantly. 

Promising to try and not take too long, we both still understood very well that this may take the entire day of dealing with. Not only did I need to shrink and pack a few of Syrus things from his nursery, but I was also informing everyone about Melissa. That would be a conversation that would cause a shit storm to stir and destroy a lot of things. Memories, feelings, questions, and rethinking everything you could have ever thought about her since the very start. I knew that my insistence on making sure Narcissa knew that she was still my mother, no matter what even with Melissa's return. I didn't want her for a mother. I wanted Narcissa and I would make sure she understood that before I leave again. 

Arriving at Gringott's I extremely grateful to find that Bill was not at work today. I was even more grateful to find that my wait in line was less than thirty minutes. Extracting a very large amount of money I then went ahead and filled out some forms with the time to spare to make Syrus an inheritance account that wouldn't be able to touch until he was twenty. Then requesting some spare documents for Severus to sign to become a joint owner of my accounts. 

I had thought long and hard about it. Knowing at even given moment I could be gone forever, I wanted him to have every single thing, to ensure our son will always want for nothing. That they both would always be well taken care of and have a home of their own. I still had Crouch manor and the seaside cottage so they could take their pick even. Though I was still wanting to sell Crouch manor and Northmann Manor as soon as I could. 

I had the idea of gifting Crouch manor to Molly and Arthur. I thought it would be great for them to have a very big home for their very large family but since I was still extremely bitter at them, I was having a hard time going through with it. Getting the papers nonetheless I stuffed them in my bag and then going and doing my needed shopping. 

Narcissa was waiting patiently on the upstairs floor looking over the boarded-up shops of Diagon Alley when I arrived. She stood and greeted me, picking Syrus up out of his pram and giving him his much-needed Grandmother lovings. 

"I've missed this sweet face. I've gotten so used to the both of you being around it's been lonely without you even if it's only been two weeks" She said putting him back in his pram. She motion for the waitress to come to get out orders of tea and loaded white omelets. 

"When we get to the manor there is something very important I need to discuss with you guys," I said quietly. "that trip I took had a very unexpected outcome. Is my travel partner still with you?" 

"Yes, he says he's found the high life of living at the manor very tasteful. I have to say he is very annoying at times. A lot more annoying than I remembered him to be." She unfolded her napkin placing it in her lap, I mimicked her as they sat tea in front of us. Spooning in a drizzle of honey and splash of milk I took a tentative sip. 

"He was a great travel companion I must say. Seemed to like helping me out with Syrus. Also, he kind of had this whole vibe of threatening anyone who came too close to me. It was amusing and irksome but I appreciated it." Sitting my tea down back onto the saucer, I broke a piece of biscuit off dropping some water unto it. Grabbing Syrus and placing him into my lap. He opened his mouth squealing. 

"Is mummy giving you a biscuit?" Narcissa asked, cooing at him. He tried to clap his hands, then just took to waving them around. 

"Mommy is going to attempt to give him a biscuit yes," I said getting the bread wetter. "I have never done this before. I'm just curious how he would like it" Picking a very soggy part off, I brushed it on his lips, his tongue darted out licking it off my finger, smacking his lips, and sticking his tongue back out, he opened wide squealing louder causing people to stare. 

"It's a baby, not a baboon!" Narcissa snapped making them look away. Syrus tried to naw my fingers off. "Give him another piece, I think he liked it" She smiled down at him. 

We chatted away, ate our breakfast, and gave Syrus so much soggy bread I think he was getting the food sleepies. I covered my chest up and breastfed him right there in the shop by the window without a care in the world. Narcissa had said many nasty comments to people who had the nerve to tell me how I should do that in the bathroom or give him a bottle. 

It was funny, I was covered up completely. Nothing could be seen. It was just the simple fact I was feeding my child that it was a problem to the people who couldn't believe boobs were made to feed babies. 

Once he fell asleep, I righted myself putting him in his pram. We paid and left to get to the manor. Lucius was in his study when we came in. He greeted me with the biggest hug I have ever gotten, much to his disappointment he would have to wait before he could snuggle all over his grandchild. We got settled into his study chairs where I then indulged them on the same story I had given Severus. 

"That ungrateful foul stinking bitch!" Narcissa stood, wringing her hands. My jaw dropped, eye wide in shock. I had never heard her cuss. She of course had insulted many people in front of me but cursing? No, she was also proper in her insults even then. 

"Darling, please," Lucius said trying to get her to sit back down. He was looking about as much as I expected him to look after hearing the news. 

He was heartbroken. 

The entire proof was written all over his face. He was betrayed, Severus was holding up better than I assumed he would have though I think he was just braving it out for my sake knowing if anyone had the right to be in complete turmoil over her, it was me. 

I too was putting up a very brave front. I was devastated and very angry about it all. My father's death playing on my mind was hurting me every day. Things could have been so much different. Finding that I didn't want to dwell on the things of what could have been, and focusing more on the things that have yet to come was the only way I was getting through this with a sound mind. 

"I can't believe her! After all, we've done for her! After all those years of being there for her and this is how she treated us, by lying to us, using us!" She continued going off. Lucius stood up bringing her into his arms trying to calm her down once again. 

I held Syrus close to me frowning. 

"She is not taking my child away!" Narcissa. shouted. Tears starting to run down her face she dropped to her knees. "Not my daughter! Not my grandchild! I won't allow it, she left them and I picked up the pieces I did! She is my daughter Lucius!" 

sucking my trembling bottom lip in my mouth, I hid my face with my hand, Syrus place his little hand to my cheek, gurgling. I looked at him. He was pouting his bottom lip out, his eyes wide. "Mommy's okay" I whispered. Lucius came over taking him into his arms so I could attend to Narcissa. "You're my mother. I told you this. I told you that you would always be my mom" I said grabbing her hand. "Melissa doesn't deserve that title but you do. You've been here for me, helping me with everything. You're my mom. Please don't think she could ever take me away from you" 

Narcissa hugged me close kissing my temple. 

To say it went smoothly after that was a giant lie. Lucius ended up disappearing, Voldemort showed up, refusing to see me saying it would have to wait with whatever I had to say. In the end, I was told that I was not needed at the moment. Taking a deep breath I looked at them all before they could send me out of the room. 

"Dumbledore offered me a job!" I said loudly. Causing the conversations to halt. Voldemort looked at me curiously. "Being an assistant to Severus again. Said it would be a good idea to be there to help out and that Syrus could be with me at the school" 

"What did you say?" Bella asked leaning forward-looking highly interested. 

"I haven't given an answer yet but I just wanted to approve it with you first," I said looking straight at Voldemort. "Dad" I smirked. Tilting his head back, he looked at me, motioning for me to come to his side. 

_"She said she told you about what we did" He hissed so no one could understand. "Yes, I know everything child. I know every single thing. And you are my child. I thought it careless and redundant to tell you the truth. I did not raise you unlike John"_

_"Did you hate John because he was annoying or did you hate him for something else?"_ I asked. 

This was a question that had been burning in my mind for the past day. Voldemort hated John, more than most even though John was one of his most loyal followers. He still hated him. Anytime John had put his hands on me, the look in Voldemort's eyes was close to the look he would get any time Dumbledore was brought up. 

_"I do not care for this 'love' it was the fact of knowing you are my daughter and that someone was punishing you mindlessly and un-needlessly that made me loath him. I am fond of you and that is all."_ He narrowed his eyes. _"I confess myself disappointed that I had let it go on for so long-"_ He paused. _"I didn't care then, as I do now"_

My mouth was dry, I did not know how to respond to that. Speaking normally once more, he demanded I take the job, to ensure once more that Syrus would remain by my side and that after all the hard work I've put in. A break would be my reward as long as I helped speed up the process with Draco. 

_Which I fully intended in doing._

When I got back at the Castle later that night, With some of Syrus things. Severus was quick to putting it all together while I took a much-needed stroll leaving him with his dad. I needed to think on the whole Voldemort admitting his was my father to me. 

It was hard to believe, he possibly wasn't and it's not like I can show up with a sample of his blood at Saint Mungo's and go. 'Hey so My mother slept with Voldy, says he could be my daddy. He gave me this to prove it. Oh yeah, I'm a Death Eater! Here! Now don't make me fetch you know who and shove a you know what right in the you know where!" do circus fingers. 

I see that going over totally well. 

A large plump protruding belly rammed right into me making me fall on my butt. I looked up Professor Slughorn. "Oh! S'rry m'girl!" He held his hadn't out to help me up. I took it, rising to my feet. "How are you? I was so regretful to hear that you were sick and unable to attend my dinner last Hogsmeade. I hope you are doing much better now" He said fixing his jacket. 

"I am doing much better, thank you" Please someone save me. 

"Marvelous! Listen I am. having a Christmas Party and I would love for you to attend. It's the day before the Holidays. You're welcome to bring a guest" He grinned, his little tassel on his head waving wildly as he waved his hand about. 

"That sounds great," I said softly. 

He lowered his voice, bending low into my ear. "Also I would like to say I am very delighted to hear you've taken that Job Dumbledore has offered you. You should come by my class. sometime and. show an old man like me just how extraordinary you are with Potions. There is a lot of talk about how you rival Professor. Snape with a ladle." 

How in the hell did he know I was going to accept my position? I hadn't even told- Oh of course that man knows everything before it even happens. I bet he used a damn time turner continuously. 

"I don't know about. Rivaling. Professor Snape" I rolled my eyes, "He's a God when it comes to Potions"

"My dear Girl it sounds as if you admire him!" He said sounding aghast. 

"That's because I do Professor not that it's not any of your business" I narrowed my eyes slightly. He gaped like fish, his face becoming slightly red. 

"I-I didn't mean to o-offend!" He rushed out embarrassed. "I-"

"Horace" Severus drawled out looking at him almost leveled except Severus was still slightly taller.

"Severus!" Slughorn gaped. "I was just asking Young North- Malfoy here if she would care to show off her talents"

"Tell me, Horace, how do you ever find the time to prepare your classes when you are constantly recruiting for that ridiculous club of yours?" Severus asked looking very vexed. From what I knew Severus had great respect for Slughorn as he was his apprentice after school so seeing Severus being rude to Slughorn.

Well, that's a blow to the respectful standing between the old teacher and student.

"I- well- I" Slughorn was turning redder by the minute.

"Sure professor! I would love to come by and show my skills. Thank you for the offer" I rushed out, taking ahold of his hand shaking it.

I felt very bad for him. Couldn't help myself.

He perked right up, gave a slight bow, and bounded off down the hall Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me you're the one who broke him!" I said huffing and walking away, he chuckled from behind me. "And You better have not left our child with some idiot!"

"Sunni. . . you are the definition of Smothering"

I halted in my tracks. "How rude!"

*** * ***

The next morning when I woke up, I had to listen to my house students Hiss and boo very loudly at every member of the Gryffindor team as they entered the Great Hall for Breakfast. It was the first match of the season. The Gryffindor table was a solid mass of red and gold cheering extremely loud as Harry and Ron came into their view. 

I nudged Draco beside me, he was faking being sick today so he couldn't play. He wanted to try and take advantage of the school being emptied of the students and staff. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't be a lookout for him today seeing as they were the Beaters for the team. Graham was super pumped and currently trying to make me feel guilty for not being on the team anymore. I shrugged my shoulders not caring all that much. I had joined because Draco wanted me to. 

I like Quidditch but I was more into academics than I was in sports. That was one thing Hermione and I got along on very well with. 

"It's too bad Vaisey got hit in the head with a Bludger yesterday," Graham said, his pumped attitude coming down a little. "But thankfully Lucian is covering for him! Are you sure you can't fill in?" He asked looking at me. I looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was watching me intensely, then with a nod of his head. I perked up.

Did he just give me permission? Technically I haven't told them I was accepting his proposal of teaching. I could you know. . . be a student for the day.

"Miss Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like me to inform you that you may fill in as he put it for Seeker today if you so wish to do so. As the Slytherin house is having trouble finding a replacement before the game" McGonagall notified me causing the entire house table to go quiet.

"Ah. . ." I gaped at her. Syrus squealed.

"Little man says 'yes mummy do it for the team. Do it for the team!'" Graham said in the most ridiculous baby voice while shaking Syrus hand.

"Say yes!" Blaise boomed smacking the table with Miles and Lucian. The whole table erupted in chants.

"Merlin's beard it's not a proposal!" I shouted.

"It's A GOOD AS ONE YOU WRETCHED WENCH!" Saphira screamed from the Hufflepuff table.

Everyone was glaring at me. I looked up towards Severus who was thumbing his lower lip amused.

"Fine, I'll do it! Student for the day only! One day! I won't do this again!"

Cheers erupted making me feel like I was going to deeply regret this. Glancing up at the ceiling, it was clear, pale blue and I pray that was a good sign.

Pulling on Draco's Jersey and walking out into the pitch, the stadiums were full of roaring and booing. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were taking sides, the stadium was only filled with Red and gold and green and silver. You could hear the famous Luna and Oscar Lion hats. Shielding my eyes from the sun I searched the Professor stands. I knew it was wasted trying as I couldn't be able to see from down here but still. I couldn't help but try. 

Mounting my broom, I looked at Harry, He had a cocky grin on his face. I couldn't help but mimic it. I was going against Gryffindors best player, the best seeker in the whole school. This was making me a bit tense, to be honest. I wasn't even a student. Was this even legal? 

Madam Hooch, the referee got in stance ready to open the crate. "Captains shake hands," she said. Harry and Graham grasped hands. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle. . . three. . . two. . . one. . . "

The whistle sounded, we all kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and zoomed up. Following Harry's lead, I was just a little bit behind him, Soaring around the perimeter of the grounds looking for the Snitch. 

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help. . . "

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. I miss Lee. At least he made the commentator's job entertaining. Zacharias Smith was a Hufflepuff player and I like almost everyone else in the school strongly disliked him. Even Saphira who was now apart of the Hufflepuff team disliked him too. Said he was a giant buzz-killing git. 

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Montague streaking down the pitch and --"

Not paying attention was going on and keeping my eye out for the Snitch, I was hoping Ron proves to be a bit better at Quidditch than he was last year. 

"-- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose. . . "

  
With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," Zacharias said loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle --"

"Hit a Bludger at him!" I heard Harry call, I whipped past quickly, and screamed loudly as Coote aimed the Bludger at me as I passed Harry again. Yanking my broom up as fast as I could, the Bludger whipped right past me hitting Peakes. 

"Are you crazy?!" I shouted at Harry. 

"It's apart of the game Malfoy!" He grinned. I flipped him off making him laugh. 

I was greatly disappointed in the team. With Lucian taking over, it was obvious he wasn't a Quidditch player. Gryffindor was scoring over and over again and Ron was actually seeming to be a good player atlas. Anytime he got a good save the crowd would chant the song "Weasley Is Our King," and he pretended to conduct them from on high.

"He's getting better isn't he?" I asked Harry waiting next to him. 

"He sure is! He's great isn't he?" He was beaming at Ron.

A glint of gold caught my eye, leaning forward I sped off to it leaving Harry behind me beaming at Ron. 

"And I think Malfoy of Slytherin has seen the Snitch!" Zacharias Smith said through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

The Snitch was speeding along high above us, glinting brightly against the clear blue sky. Accelerating as fast as I could go, the wind whistled in my ears drowning out the crappy commentary of Smith.

"Oi, Sunni" Harry yelled in desperation. "How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?" 

Nice try Harry! I grinned, the Snitch caught right in my grasp I grinned triumphally screaming holding it up for all to see as I sped back down to the grounds, Screaming out in victory. Harry's jaw was dropped and he looked as if he couldn't believe that I had beaten him. 

"MALFOY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" Smith yelled. 

As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game. I looked up just in time to see Ginny speeding and with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentator's podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring.

The Slytherin team landed beside me grinning, clapping me on the back all while Gryffindor was looking very offended. Harry landed beside me holding his hand out. "Great play Sunni," He said in the tones of sounding like he didn't actually mean it. Graham and Miles hoisted me up on their shoulders, cheering. 

"The mother to all that is blessed and pure! Sunniva the queen of Slytherin, like a snake from the shadows and strikes the Lion and squanders their dreams!" Miles boomed, the boys making loud hissing sounds. 

"Viperess Sunniva! Her Royal Highness!" Lucian fell to his knees with Crabbe and Goyle. They joked as if they were bowing down to me. Tossing my head back laughing, they sat me down, having a big old group hug. 

"Queen Malfoy! Queen Malfoy! Queen Malfoy!" The Slytherins chanted, clapping loudly. Severus came unto the pitch holding Syrus with Meghan. I ran and grabbed my little guy kissing his cheek making him squeal. 

"Mommy's finally given Slytherin a win!" I beamed. He tried to clap his hands once more and failed again but I appreciated the effort. 

"Party in the common room!" Graham yelled loudly causing a wave of hoots as they all stomped off the field. The team going to the changing room to get dressed. I looked at Severus. 

"Aren't you proud? Now you can rub it in Professor McGonagall's face" I grinned. 

"I should hope not!" McGonagall said with a flutter of her robes. "Though I am impressed. Potter is the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in a very long time"

"And yet Sunniva beat him on her first time as Seeker!" Flitwick squeaked. "That will be 2 Galleons My lovely Minnie. I've won!" he tugged on her dress making her huff and smile down at him. My smile faltered slightly. 

It wasn't because of their very obvious flirting or the nickname. It was that they had betted on me and Harry. "You betted on how I would do?" I asked shocked. 

"Well of course! We all did!" Professor Sprout said. "It was. Meghan's idea. Said it would be fun and now, Flitwick and I are now owners to an extra Ten Galleons each!" She was. beaming from ear to ear. Severus rolled his eyes at them. 

"I'll be watching over Syrus. Let's not disappoint our house by them missing the star of the game shall we?" He cocked an eyebrow. Winking Meghan and I wrapped arms and skipped to the changing rooms and making our way back to the castle.

"The Queen has arrived!" Meghan shouted popping open bottles of butterbeer, everyone screamed in victory once more, smacking and congratulating me on the back. Draco side stepped next to me, yanking me in a headlock, ruffling my hair laughing. 

"You little Snake! Didn't know you were good at seeking!"

"Because you never let me try!" I laughed, shoving him away. Just to get hoisted back unto shoulders. 

"TO SLYTHERIN!" Blaise shouted from a. tabletop. 

"SLYTHERIN!" We chorused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Very aware Gryffindor originally won and well. Not here. Slytherin 🖤 always.


	23. Twenty -Three- Professor Temptress

"Now he will be perfectly fine with me. You go now dear" Madam Pomfrey said ushering me out. Kissing Syrus head one last time I rushed from the room, my robes flying behind me as I power walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Meghan was supposed to be back soon as she was sent out on a supply run. I just hope Syrus behaves nicely. I had missed Severus's first-class with the third years this morning but I was going to be there with the Sixth years today.

None of the Students know I have been hired on. The staff had been hinting to them that they would be getting a favorite back which had them all guessing the past few days on who that person was.

Most thought it was Remus. Apparently, he was the best Professor a lot of them had though seeing as his old Job was now Severus's I don't understand what they expected him to do?

Opening the classroom door, and letting it slam a little too hard, all eyes turned to me in shock.

Removing the emotion from my face, I walked as quickly as I could to the front of the room. Severus was there leaning against the edge of his desk, arms folded with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Professor. Fussy baby, couldn't part with his mother."

His lips tugged upward. "You mean mother was having trouble separating with the child?"

"Precisely," I said looking him up and down, daring him to say something else.

Breaking out into a smile in front of the whole classroom some of the students gasped as if Severus smiling was the end of the world, others thinking he was completely incapable of doing such a thing.

Whipping around, I yanked my wand from my sleeve, hitting the blinds silently making them drop instantly, the dim candlelight being the only light in the room. Walking quickly down the aisle I tapped the projector.

"Ready when you are Professor," I said sweetly.

"Oi Sunni why are you still here?"

I turned to Finnigan. "I am Professor Snape's Assistant," I said placing my hand on his head twisting it so he faced the projection screen. Slytherin's side began cheering, whopping loudly.

"And you will address her as Professor Malfoy," Severus said smoothly causing the others to break out in murmurs.

The laughter that could only come from the five boys I love so much, I walked over there tapping their desk with my nails.

"That will be all boys" I smiled down at them. "Now!" I said a little louder causing a few to jump. "Let's get on with the lesson shall we?" I asked.

Severus flicked his wand causing the projection slide to change. A photo of a woman suspended in the air, twisted into a mangled mess was showing.

"The Cruciatus Cruse -"

Severus began the lessons by refreshing them all on the Three Unforgiveables explaining so much than Barty had done. I flicked slides, walked around, twisting heads, and rapping shoulders to make sure they were paying attention.

So far Harry and Ron were the only two who kept staring at me mindlessly not even paying the slightest bit of attention.

Severus was ignoring Hermione's outstretched hand in the air. When he asked a question. I may not like the others but Hermione hadn't done anything to make me feel any sort of annoyance with her.

"Professor, I think Miss Granger knows the answer" I smiled. Severus's lips tighten but I could tell he was amused. "Yes, Miss Granger?" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly relaxed.

"You can't use the unforgivables just by saying them. You have to mean them." She said quickly.

"That is very correct Hermione." I moved to the front and taking a spot on the desktop. Crossing my legs. "Anger is a fuel and it takes more than a simple 'my feelings are hurt' it's a rage, you have to mean to see the person you are using the curse on to suffer. You want to use nothing but pure rage, be furious enough to find their death pleasure-full."

Many of them swallowed hard, looking uneasy.

"Why does it sound like you know from experience?" Lavender Brown spoke up. I narrowed my eyes at her. Hoping off the desk and walking to her.

"Seeing as you feel that way towards me enough to go after my little sister. Maybe you should demonstrate on me?" I offered looking down on her. She looked away. "Well, I'm waiting" I tapped my foot. She didn't respond. 

Turning back around I took a seat right in Severus's chair catching his very amused smile he was hiding behind his hand, trying to conceal it with narrowed eyes. 

"Let's move on," Severus said at once, flicking his wand to change the image. 

As class ended, Severus shut the door behind him locking it. He strode right up to me, grabbing my face he slammed his lips on mine pushing me right back up on the desk. 

"This feels familiar" I grinned toying with his top buttons. 

"Yes, I think it does Professor" He spoke, the vibrations of his small laugh rumbled against my neck. 

"Shall we get more familiar?" I whispered teasingly. Shaking his hair from his face, his lips pressed harder against my pulse, grazing it with his teeth I moaning lightly. Wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Not that your proposal is very satisfying to take. I have to prepare for the next lesson and I think you need to take a walk, or I won't get anything done." He pressed himself into me, I tossed my head back groaning out. 

This was very familiar. 

Moving away he helped me off the desk, right as I was walking away he swatted me right on my bottom making me jump, turning bright red. "Professor that's harassment" I smirked, He eyed me up and down. 

"Then I guess you should file a report because with what I have in mind. . ." He trailed off. My mouth became dry as he lowed his gaze down my body. "I love those child-bearing hips" He stated looking at me with the most lust I have ever seen him bestow on me. 

"You're a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I think you could always bind and torture me in some of the most sinister sorts of ways. I gestured to the chandelier. "Maybe even suspend me with breath play" 

His eyes lit up evilly, his mouth popping open, his chest rising and falling faster. I bit my lip. "I think some strangulation might even be on the table" I added smiling daringly at him.

With that, I walked out of the room listening to him groan out calling me the temptress of evil and the vixen of his darkest desires. 

Serves you right getting me flustered and denying me.

**_____**

If the talk wasn't already circulating that I was now a hired Professor, they were certainly talking now as I was sat between McGonagall and Severus. Meghan was next to Hagrid talking about plucking fairy wings and he was trying to tell her not to do it.

She wasn't budging. She was definitely going to pluck their wings.

My eyes scanning the room, I looked behind me at the little monster who was grinning at Severus, his fist shoved halfway in his mouth as he chewed. Drooling everywhere.

"You don't want to eat your hands," Severus said pulling it out, Syrus responded by sticking his out hand in. Giggling, smiling up at him.

"Is daddy telling you no?" I whispered picking him up and sitting him on my arm so he could look out into the crowd.

Dumbledore stood up grabbing the rest of the student's attention who wasn't already gazing up here.

"As you can see, Miss Malfoy here has been gracious enough to accept a position as Professor Snape's Assistant. Please give a warm welcome back applause" he said smiling at all their faces. He turned to me clapping lightly with a twinkle in his eyes. "And a very warm welcome to our newest resident. Syrus who will bring much joy and light during these dark times."

Draco stood up whooping with our friends. "That's my godson!" He yelled.

Several people spit their drinks out. "I thought he was your son!" Someone yelled.

"Are you kidding? Are you blind!" Pansy shouted back at them "he has black hair and black eyes! Neither one has-"

It seemed to dawn on many people just then who Syrus dad was.

"Oh boy" I muttered just as chaos from the students erupted in a different type of emotion. Some had taken to clapping, others yelling, or freezing, and Severus was looking annoyed beyond belief. 

"You think someone just told the world that You-Know-who was actually a Fairy," McGonagall said quietly. I had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to spill for something she was probably hoping no one would have heard her say. 

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, everyone, stopped dead in their tracks, looking up at him. 

"But Sir!" A Ravenclaw boy yelled out, "How is he still allowed to teach!"

I side glanced at Severus to see him, tense, roll his eyes, and glare at the boy. This was highly ridiculous. This was completely idiotic. I stood up with Syrus, placed him in his pram. Picked it up and placed it on the floor in front of everyone knowing damn well their eyes were on me. Standing up straighter I pressed my wand tip to my throat to amplify my voice. 

"I am an adult, I am Seventeen about to turn Eighteen. So I will say this once and once only, if you so much as look at me, my son or Professor Snape in a way of disgust-" I glared at the Gryffindor's, "says something highly stupid-" I looked at the Ravenclaw's. "Or even make a not even remotely funny joke-" I looked to the Hufflepuff's. "I will be the first to make sure that you will be scrubbing every single toilet in the castle and might even go as far as sending you to a very lovely place to scour, scrap, and wash that seemed to have been opened five years ago" 

They as dramatic as they were gasped. It took everything in me not to lose it and curse every last one of them for how dumb they were being. It's like they couldn't believe teachers were capable of emotions or that students were capable of respecting them. 

"How any of you are witches and wizards capable of Magic beyond your simple thick wooded heads is astounding. And for your pestilent irritating reactions like three-year-olds, you can now congratulate each other on a very very difficult year. Good night" I beamed, looking back at the staff table I nodded my head, holding my chin high and walking straight out of there. 

The brainlessness this school reserves in high regard to the students, makes this world seem scarier and makes you very much fear for the future of our world. Sure I had relations with my professor, yes I ended up having a child from that relations but as far as my knowledge went. Severus had never gone as far as to getting with a student. I had broken down that hard exterior and made the brooding man feel again and I won't allow anyone here makes it into a mockery or degrade what Severus and I feel for each other. 

Love is a rare emotion that not many people ever truly experience. Most think they know what it's like to Love but they don't know the real true love. They only know the fraction of what it represents but true love, that love will make you risk everything, everything you've worked for, everything you believe in and even put your life at risk and go as far as sacrificing your entire existence to ensure that person lives on. 

I very much and wholeheartedly know that love like the back of my hand. I've risked it all and I would gladly do it again, every single time if it means Severus, Syrus, and as much as I can't stand them right now. Even The order. I love them all and I would protect them the best I could. Sure I've done some things that hurt them emotionally and Physically but what love doesn't hurt? At least I've never tried to kill them.

Getting settled in bed, Daisy appeared with soup and a sandwich. "Mistress must eat to ensure a healthy baby. Master Severus said to tell Mistress that he loves her and wishes her to be calm before he comes" 

I smiled at her, "Thank you Daisy and you tell him I said I am calm" 

Bowing low she 'popped' out. I looked at the little baby who was making raspberries happily. "You know little lemon, you're quite lucky you're cute." He looked at me, smiling. Showing his gums on full display, a huge line of drool fell down his chin. "that's nasty" wiping it away with my napkin he squeals, burying his face into the blankets making a weird growl like sound. wiggling around and smacking his hands on the bed. 

"Such a little dramatic Prince." I patted his back. "Look at us, Dramatic Drooling Prince, Slytherin Queen for mommy, and the Half-Blood Prince for Daddy. Royals we are" I said making him squeal once more. 

"The Half-Blood Prince. . ." I mused out loud. Getting up I picked my bag off the floor digging out the book. Flipping it open I looked inside. "You were even then a person dangling between good and dark. Taking pride in your half-blood status." 

Looking over to Syrus, I settled down next to him, putting him in my lap. " _Just shove a bezoar down their throats_." I said, "that's what daddy here wrote because of his no-nonsense behavior he likes to be more practical and well Syrus. A bezoar will save you from most poisons so this a smart thing to remember even if you don't understand a single word I am saying" 

"What on earth are you reading?" 

I jumped throwing the book across the room. "Nothing!" I said. 

He rose an eyebrow. Going over to where the book landed. I could have smacked myself for doing that. Of Course, that was a suspicious move. " _Accio_ book!" The book shot out of his hand and into mine. 

"Sunni?" He asked annoyed. "What is that?" 

"None of your business" I stated icily, shoving it under me. 

"Anyways" he drawled out, rolling his eyes, he walked over to the wardrobe, hanging his cape up. "Albus said that you will not send children down into the chambers of secrets to scour and scrap for punishment but rather send them to dig holes up with Hagrid if you must punish them." 

He picked up Syrus putting him in his crib next to the bed. "I was never really going to do that. It was just a little playful threatening" I said looking him up and down. He smiled. 

"I know. Now I want to talk to you about your announcement. I think I rather found, I like it when you get into an authoritarian attitude." His eyes lit up mischievously. Grabbing my chin, he pressed his lips to mine, nipping my bottom lip. I instinctively opened up for him. Tangling his right hand in my locks, his other trailed down my back pulling me to him, Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed closer. 

I wanted him. I wanted him right now. 

Moving my hands to his shirt, he yanked back holding the book. I blinked at him.

"Oh, you sneak!" I shook my head at him. 

"Now let's see what you're hiding. . ." he flipped the book open. His smile faded away. Looking up at me, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you get this?" He asked his eyes glazing over in what looked like troublesome. 

"Slughorn had it," I said quietly. "The moment I saw the writing and the. . . the spells I knew it was yours." 

"I thought I lost this" he sat down, flipping the pages several times. 

"So. . . The Half-blood Prince?" I pursed my lips. playfully. "Why Prince?" 

"Eileen Prince was my mother. The Last Pureblood and the last Female to the bloodline" He closed the book sitting it on the nightstand. 

He's talking. . . He never discussed his family other than what little glimpse I've seen from him training me. I never asked because I didn't want to upset him. 

"She was disowned by my grandparents for Marrying my father. She was their only daughter. They had a son but he died not long after my mother gave birth to me. From what I understood they tried to reach out to my mother after they heard she had given birth to a son. She allowed my father's pride to get in the way of reconciling with her family. He was a drunk, not the best father. He was suppressing my mother's magic with his abuse-" He leaned back into the pillow. "He never could hold a stable job, meaning all the burden fell on my mother. With what money she was able to hide from his thieving hands for a drink, it wasn't much to get us by with but she always did try her best. We would use magic when he wasn't around. She taught me everything she knew and ensured I knew more than she was ever capable of." He smiled lightly. "She was a formidable witch. Very bright and quick-witted but not very bright in letting him, abuse her, because she was convinced that he would always go back to the way he was before they had married. She was foolish in doing so" He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. 

"Right in my last year of Hogwarts, I received word that my drunken father had finally succeeded in killing my mother. He got off with a slap on the wrist by Muggle authority's because they deemed it as an accident. They never came to help in all my childhood even when there was so much evidence of abuse."

"Severus. . ." I whispered, taking his hand and kissing his wrist. "I am so sorry" 

A small smile tugged at his lips as he continued. "When I finished Hogwarts, as you very well know I took an apprenticeship under Horace Slughorn, I was a member of the Slugclub myself but he never thought much of me ever truly excelling that was until I turned twenty-one years old and got the job as the new Potions Master. I was only twenty, had just finished my apprenticeship when I returned home to Spinners End. I sought my revenge on him. I had been given permission by him to take my father's life."

Covering my mouth with my hand I looked at him shocked. 

"My mother had been very advent on making sure my development in the Dark Arts growing up was anything but poor. She wanted me to know how to defend myself should I ever need to. Only she didn't know she had taught me the very skill I needed to avenge her death with what she taught me to do by shooting the flies and insects in our house dead before my eleventh birthday. I had used her wand until I had gotten my own" 

That news was interesting and also very saddening to know. How could someone as brave and pure as Severus been forced to suffer a horrible upbringing? He didn't deserve to suffer and he still does even today. It was unfair and very cruel of the gods to keep doing this to him. 

Right there and then I was vowing to myself in every possible way that I would Marry him if he would have me, I would give him everything, all of him until the very end and I would make sure to fill his life with a never-ending amount of joy he could cherish for the years to come. I would make sure our son knows him as the man he is and not as the man people think he is. 

I wanted Syrus to look to his father for all the answers, for all the love and affection he could ever want. I wanted Syrus to see who I see in this man. 

A man with a heart to pure and so incredibly brave that he should be praised and honored to no end. A man who deserved nothing but the best. A man worthy of love. 

"I am not sorry for what you did," I said quietly. He looked at me, brushing my cheek with his thumb. "I'm just sorry you had to do it yourself. I'm sorry you had to suffer so much and that your mother didn't get a better ending. You deserve so much love and Happiness Severus. You've suffered for so long." Grabbing his hands, I held them to my chest. Placing them over my heart. His breath quickened slightly. His intense gaze, never let up. 

"Let me be the one to give that you for as long as you'll have me. Let me show you what you need and Deserve. Please" Kissing his hands I bowed my head on them, refusing to let go. 

He sighed in a way of sounding defeated and yet happy? 

"I would have you Sunniva for an eternity. Your love has been pleasing to me beyond words could ever tell. To be reminded that I am allowed to feel something more than the guilt of my regrettable actions in my life. That I am worthy of being more than what I am."

"Forever?" I whispered, Kissing my head, he pulled me down to lay on his chest. rubbing my back, he inhaled sighing in content. 

"Always" he responded. 


	24. Twenty- Four- It's a thought

After two weeks of starting my new job, I've gotten my old nickname back. ' _Mrs. Snappy Snape._ ' It has gotten so bad that people were calling me Professor Snape on top of it causing Severus to grow highly annoyed every time he responds and they tell him

 _'Not you, the pretty one_.' or 'The one that _stupifies_ _the class with those beautiful eyes_ ' and the Slytherin boys absolute favorite 'The _Viperess_ '

They weren't as bold as they are now when I was a student with them. Now as a Professor they've gotten bolder with words. Graham who knew good and well how Severus would react. Even more so with the truth out about the two of us he had the audacity, To tell me to ' _Whomp his willow for light homework_ '

Let's just leave it that even Slytherin's hadn't gotten favoritism at that remark. I think they had suffered a little more than most. Severus wasn't having that type of jokes surrounding us.

I had thought it amusing, responded quite wittily to him by telling him 'Hagrid's not the only giant on campus' I think Severus got a very twitchy palm, he hasn't quit sending me dirty looks all morning, waiting very patiently for Class to end.

Before the ending bell rang, Severus had told them to put their things away quickly. They did as they were told and were sending them out the door as the bell rang. He slammed the door, locking it and turning to me.

I gulped.

Maybe. . . Maybe, My joke wasn't that funny after all.

"Sunniva. . ." he drawled out stalking towards me.

"Severus. . ." I responded shakily.

"Hagrid's not the only giant on campus?" He repeated. I bit my lip grinning. Lifting an eyebrow, he got in front of me, trapping me between him and a desk. "You're very naughty. . . I should spank you." peering down his nose at me, he thumbed my bottom lip, licking his own.

_That doesn't sound much like a threat._

"If you think that spanking me is punishment then you are sorely mistaken," I said causing his eyes to darken. Shoving his hands into my hair, yanking my head up so he gaze into my eyes, he bent low. My breath coming quicker, his teeth grazed my ear.

"No. . . but I have another thing in mind. Something I've been wanting for quite some time. Your smart mouth needs to be taught a lesson"

_oh my. . . Merlin._

"W-What do you mean?" I faltered. My knees becoming weaker by the second. I had to lean against the desk to stay right up.

Not responding he flicked his wand putting a stronger lock on the door, grabbing my arm he dragged me into his little office for the classroom. Slamming the door hard he locked that one too and then shoved me on my knees.

_oh._

Biting my lip and looking up at him fluttering my eyelashes lightly, he inhaled deeply. _Okay, we're doing this. It's not like you haven't done this before Sunni! Get it together!_

Cocking an eyebrow once more he gazed down at me heatedly. Raising my hands to his pants, I situated myself better on my knees. Looking at his buttons I couldn't help by watching as he grew harder by the second.

Snapping his pants open, pulling down slightly he sprang free. His eyes glazed over in complete lust. "Go on. . ." He smirked. Licking my lips, I gripped him making him moan.

Lowering my head, I took him, wrapping my lips tightly around his tip. He made a throaty growl, gripping my hair tightly. "Hold on to me, relax your mouth" He demanded. Doing as he said, he wasted no time. Gripping my head tighter he rammed hard.

This wasn't a punishment but it would be a punishment to my throat!

He did again.

"You wanted Breath play Sunrise. I am giving it to you" He rammed hard again. Feeling him go down my throat I moaned oddly enough finding this extremely hot. He kept going until I was red face and seeing stars. he pulled back. "Take a few good breaths and let's go again" He growled, smacking my face lightly.

For what felt like a long five minutes, only allowing me to breathe until I was red-faced and gasping he yanked me to my feet, hard as a rock, and me wanton soaking and quivering with need he shoved me hard on my stomach. I gripped the desk panting.

"Now" he growled yanking my dress up and ripping my panties right off me I cried out.

"yes!"

Hoping for him to take me, he shoved my head hard until the desk, gripping my neck, blocking my air off once more a hard sounding slap landed on my bare ass making me squeal. He yanked my legs apart smacking me hard on my entrance. I moaned loudly.

"Please!" I begged.

"No, You're a very dirty girl and I think this ought to teach you-" He smacked harder making me gasp. "Not to-" Moaning I bit my lip, he squeezed harder where I couldn't talk at all. I couldn't breathe. "behave so crudely" He finished.

Smacking me even harder, I felt the pressure build-up, stars filling my eyes, and close to passing out he released me, shoving his hand under me and applying hard circling pressure on my clit. Spanking me over and over again. gasping, right on the edge, he leaned over yanking my head up by my hair just as he hit right over my entrance making me cum loudly.

Black spots covered my vision, heat covered my face. Still struggling to catch my breath he put his cock right back in my mouth pressing in and out until he came. "Swallow. All. of. it" he demanded while pumping. Gulping it down, he pulled out, salvia dripping down my chin he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Now you look thoroughly used and Punished Mrs. Snape" He smirked, kissing my head fixing his pants, and leaving me there, eyes rolling in the back of my head I collapsed on my back against the wall.

_Wow. . ._

Upon entering Slughorn's classroom I greeted everyone. Slughorn ushered me to the front room, where I then got to work making Several potions at once. Draught of living death, Amortina, and Felix Felicis. he hovered over me mostly humming and making giddy noises at everything I was doing. Finally, when Class was over, I looked to Draco to find him grinning at me.

I turned just in time as Slughorn shoved his face right in mine. "You done it!" He jumped a little. "Absolutely perfect. Professor Snape wasn't joking when he said you were the best student he has ever had!"

At that comment one of the Ravenclaw boys muttered a little too loudly for me to hear word for word. "Best student because she was screwing him for a good grade"

"You watch your mouth!" Draco shouted being quicker than I was, he had his wand raised and shoved right under the boy's chin pressing very hard.

"Draco, release him," I said softly. Slughorn had made a surprised gasp, looking at the situation nervously. "Release him Draco," I said once more.

"Like a good pet" Ron muttered. I turned and glared at him. Right as the Ravenclaw boy shoved Draco hard, making him collide with a cauldron.

"Let's see that will be twenty points from Ravenclaw for blatant Behaviour to a Professor and another five for pushing a student." I turned Ron. "and that will be ten points from Gryffindor for talking of turn"

"What! You can't do that!" Ron shouted with Harry and the other students.

"I believe I can because I am a professor whether you like or not" turning to Slughorn I bidded him a good day leaving him still in a state of shock.

Picking Syrus up from Meghan for her shift, he squealed reaching out to me.

"Lemon!" I cheered happily rushing to him. Moving his little fists he giggled drooling down his chin right unto Meghan's hand. She grimaced.

"Your child is disgusting" she whispered.

"Hey, Meghan what do snakes do when they get angry?" I asked taking him into my hands.

"I don't know. . ." she scratched her head.

"You're doing it now. Stop throwing a hissy fit"

"Sunni!" She facepalmed herself. "Why are you so corny?"

"I'm not corny I'm-"

"Horny yes yes I know" she waved me away. "Get out."

Laughing I held my drooling prince close allowing him to drool over my shoulder all he wants. I birth this little do. Saliva is nothing. "You just drool away Syrus. Momma doesn't care" I cooed patting his back.

Getting into the bedroom, Severus was already sitting at the table grading and drinking a cup of tea. He looked up at me smiling. "Back already?"

"I took twenty-five points from Ravenclaw and ten from Gryffindor because both houses are annoying" taking a seat at the table beside him Syrus grabbed a quill, Severus snatched it away making him bust into a fit of tears. "Awe Syrus no, daddy didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said rubbing his back. "You just can't have sharp pointy things-"

"Sunni?"

"You know you can get hurt-"

"Ah Sunni?"

"We don't want you to hurt yourself. -"

"Sunni!"

"What! I'm try-" I looked up at the room. "Merlin. . ."

All the papers, quills, and books were floating in the air, slowly turning. Syrus eyes were white, returning to normal everything crashed back down hard.

"That's badass" I grinned at Severus. He shook his head.

"I have my hands very full of trouble" he sighed rubbing his face.

"You're in a relationship with me " I grinned, poking his cheek. "There will always be trouble."

"Don't remind me!" He groaned, standing up and picking everything up. Flicking my wand everything lifted up and piled up nicely on the table. "Thanks, love"

"Mmm-hmmm" I hummed placing Syrus in his crib handing him the very familiar Blue Bunny in a white top hat. I smiled at him making him show off all his gums. "Papa Lucius misses you I am sure" brushing his cheek with my fingers he hugged the bunny close.

Fixing a cup of tea for myself, I began putting everything back in order. Severus and I had a system going that was very comfortable for us both. While he grades I take care of Syrus and the room. I prepare lessons for the first to third years. I grade spell work in class taking notes. Then he takes care of Syrus in the morning to compensate for all the stuff I do.

Right now, I was on my time for creating tomorrow's lessons I sat in front of him getting to work. Every now and then we would glance at each other. This morning's event with him was very much still playing in my mind.

I let my walls down, he looked at me closely his eyes widening. As I thought of him bending me over and pounding me senseless. Making me scream and cry in pain and pleasure.

Want him to choke me just as he did this morning in a very delicious breath play lovemaking. Making me go longer without breathing.

Binding me until I can't move a single muscle having me completely at his mercy.

He coughed, moving a little in his chair, looking back to his papers. Smirking as I watch the heat rise on his skin, his chest rising a little quicker.

"You know. . . we could use your belt and wrap it around my neck, make me crawl and around, and then you can use my mouth how you please again," I said softly playing with the quill. His breath hitched, groaning he met my eyes.

"How about I just flip you upside down and stick you to the wall? Take your mouth how I please and I can return the favor" he smirked at me.

Finally catching up to my game. Heart beating fast I turned away from him.

"No, I would much rather attend to you. . ." I walked around to him as he stood up.

"No I would rather you be good for once" he brushed my lips with his. Leaning up on my tiptoes. "Let me show you something" I whispered into his ear. "Let me show you how much of a good girl I can be"

He swallowed hard, bending down to kiss me again. "Oh no, Severus... You wanted me to be good"

Shoving him back into the chair I flicked my wand at him. His legs immediately spread apart sticking to the floor. I grinned as he flicked his hair from his eyes. Flicking my wand once more his arms lifted bending behind his head.

"What are you doing Sunrise?"

I leaned down to his lips. Brushing them lightly. "I'm just showing my professor my appreciation"

Waving my wand behind me at the gramophone, a slow beat began slowly working up.

"I should have known you were once these girls" he grinned.

"You can't go wrong with Led Zeppelin, Love" trailing my lips across his jaw, he groaned. Turning around quickly I dropped between his knees giving the view of my back standing up slowly pushing my ass back to rub right up his crotch.

He chuckled once he realized what I was doing.

"Are you giving your Professor a Lap dance?"

Turning around I slowly released the buttons to my shirt, swaying my hips running my fingers across the bare chest on my chest to my lower region.

"No Sir" biting lip, I dropped once more making him groan as I swung my leg over his lap rotating my hips. He pushed up grunting as I pressed harder. "I'm giving you a striptease"

"You minx" he groaned. Sliding my shirt off, grabbing ahold of his shoulders, leaning back, I lifted up rolling my hips into the right spot. I felt him rise.

"Shall I continue?" I purred into his ear.

"Yes" moaning he smiled up at me. "Continue being a very good girl"

"As you wish"

For the next 3 minutes I had gotten him stiff as a board and he was begging to touch me. I giggled as I danced around him in my undergarments. Slowly I released my bra dropping it to the floor.

"Sunni" he never took his eyes off me as I climbed back into his lap. Undoing his belt I freed him from his pants.

Gripping him lightly, I moved to the slow rhythm of the music. Tossing his head back, he gave a deep throaty growl. Pushing into my hand as I worked up and down.

Sliding out of his lap he watched me get unto my knees lowering my head.

"What are you doing?" He moaned out just as I wrapped my lips around him.

"Oh God," he grunted.

It took everything in me not to stop to grin at him. Working my mouth against him he tangled his hands in my hair keeping my head pushed down begging I take more.

And I did.

I didn't stop no matter how much my jaw was aching. I kept going until he was cuming once again down my throat.

I leaned back on the balls of my feet licking my lips, he jerked forward smashing his lips to mine picking me, I swung my legs around him as he slammed me hard on the table.

"My turn" he murmured roughly biting my earlobe scraping his teeth down my neck.

Then Syrus began screaming in tears.

"Damn it!" I fell backward covering my face.

"I got him," he said righting himself leaving me on the table all exposed and growing cold.

"You little cock block" I whispered out loud watching Severus attain to them through the doorway.

Calmed down and freshly showered Severus and I cuddled up on the sofa watching the flames. He was reading me poetry once more. With my head in his lap, he ran his fingers through my hair, his deep velvety voice soothing me straight to the core.

" _They say silence is Golden,_  
 _I believe it is true,_  
 _Because in that Golden silence,_  
 _my thoughts occur of you._

_You are the flame in my candle_   
_that lights the darkness of my room,_   
_When I know I will be holding you_   
_before my day is done. You are the stars that shimmer and shine,_   
_You light up the skies above_   
_In this Golden silence_   
_it's truly you I love._

_You are the thunder of the night,_  
 _your lightning strikes whenever,_  
 _Into my soul that makes me whole,_  
 _and excites my heart forever._  
 _It's truly you I love._ "

"I love you" I murmured nuzzling into his knee.

"Enough to maybe consider making it permanent?" He asked quietly. I say up peering at him confused.

"I thought. . . it was Permanent now?"

"It is but. . ." he tapped my finger. "It's a thought," he said casually looking at me.

"Rings?" I asked. "You want to wear rings?"

I just wish he would say. Marriage.

Marriage. . .

"Why not?" He shrugged his shoulders, a hint of amusement circling around his eyes.

"It's a thought" I repeated, smiling brightly I leaned back into his side.

"Someday" Severus mumbled, smoothing my hair down. He picked the book back up going back to reading.

I sat there extremely giddy inside.

Maybe. . . possibly we were on the same page.

Sunniva Snape has a nice ring to it.


	25. Twenty-Five- Blessings

_**Severus** _

Coming out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready for the day, I found Sunniva on the floor in front of the fire playing ' _where's Syrus?_ ' His little laugh filled the air as she sang ' _there he is_!' Tickling his little stomach she kissed his belly blowing hard making him squeal.

Walking all the way in I kissed her head, getting down my knees kissing Syrus on the cheek. "Good morning my loves" I ruffled her hair. She slapped my hand away.

Syrus covered his mouth, having a huffing laugh, reaching up at me. He clenched and unclenched his little fists. Making his baby babble.

"Good morning daddy" Sunni said, picking up Syrus's hand making him wave. He squirmed, his bottom lip pouting out, he reached higher for me.

"Alright, come here lemon" I picked him up, he immediately snuggled his face in my neck blowing raspberries. "Thank you, just what I crave. Your raspberry blowing habit" I grinned at Sunni. She was on her stomach, face shoved on the hardwood floor already back asleep. Snoring lightly.

Tapping her with my barefoot she blinked up at me. "Go back to bed momma. Syrus and I are going out today. You deserve some rest"

"Breast milk in icebox. Choose number 3. Don't give him anything salty or sweet. Make sure he's bundled and don't let the wind hit his face" she mumbled kissing his cheek and then me, going to the bedroom.

Rolling my eyes at her I still did as she asked even if I didn't need to be told. At least she wasn't hovering much lately.

Hogwarts was in full swing of decorating for Christmas. Sunniva was on duty to help make ornaments this evening with the first and second years. She would most likely have me make something else and for once. I find that it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

The ornament I had made her was sitting in a small box in the wardrobe waiting to be hanged on the little tree I had requested Finnly and Raphly to fetch. Just a very small one. The elves were way too excited. It was Syrus's first Christmas.

I would permit for a little festivities to be in our chambers for the sake of making Syrus's first Christmas memorable for Sunniva.

She's been getting a little stir crazy enough about planning. A tree should help ease the tension she's feeling.

Holding Syrus close, tightening the carrier straps, I wrapped my cape around to cover him more. He babbled excitedly as I made my way to the gates. Tapping once the chains disappeared then I was locking back up and Apparating.

Landing at the Manors gates Narcissa bounded out with a huge grin on her face. Wrapping her arm around mine, I apparated us once more, landing in Diagon Alley.

More shops had been boarded up, hardly any lights were on, the place empty as snow whipped through the streets. Making our way quickly to ' _Bole's_ _Fine makings_ '. A simple handcrafted Jewelry store family-owned business by Sunniva's friend Lucian's mother and father.

"This is so exciting!" Narcissa beamed. Opening the door we were blasted with a rush of warm air. Rubbing Syrus little body, he seemed to have nodded off.

"Tatius! We have customers!" A shout came from the back. "Get your old butt up and come out here!" There was multiple shuffling and then a flash of long blonde hair whipped around the corner popping up from over the counter Narcissa and I took several steps back.

"Sorry!" She rumbled around trying to clean everything up quickly. "Sorry sorry sorry!" She sang.

"Now come on Jane. You're bein a damage doer again." A very older looking Lucian stepped through the doors from the back. "Tatius Boles" he stuck his hand out. Shaking it his eyes widened. "Oh, that's ri'ht! You're me sons professor. A pleasure to meet yeh"

"That's right. Professor Severus Snape"

Narcissa stepped forward once more, the moment his eyes landed on her he jumped in fright. It kind of one of the reasons why I asked her to join on this little excursion. Malfoy's name has only grown more as a feared name when Lucius had gotten arrested. "Mrs. Malfoy" Tatius shook her hand. "So what can I do for yeh," he asked.

Narcissa reached in her bag grabbing a small yellow and white velvet box, handing it to me. I handed Syrus over grabbing a very small cloth bag from mine opening them up.

A simple gold band with a few missing stones came from my bag. Inside Narcissa's were a medium-sized Emerald and six little diamonds. "Courtesy of him prying them out of their old spots on Jewelry that belongs to his grandmother and my grandmother," Narcissa said smiling down at them. "Think she should have her family with her always"

Tatius picked them up inspecting them. "And what shall I do with these?" He asked.

Pulling out the picture I had drawn up of the ring I wanted to be made, he looked down at it, nodding his head. "I'll buy a new gold band if you can somehow salvage some of this for this" I pointed at what I wanted to be made out of it.

"Yes, this will be a great task. A great one indeed. When would you like it?"

"Soon, very soon."

"I have no customers I'll have it to you in a week." He smiled, folding the paper up and moving the items into the box. Thanking him, Narcissa and I returned to Malfoy manor where we found Lucius grinning wildly with three glasses of his finest Elven wine. Poured and ready to be toasted with. 

"Did you make the order?" He asked passing the wine out. 

"I did," I said. Looking at a cowering Wormtail. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve sniveling. "Get. out" I demanded at him, flicking my wand-making sparks hit in the face causing him to squeak and squeal, quivering on shaky legs as he ran from the room. "Nasty rat" 

"He's been trying to figure out what it was you came to me about earlier this month." Lucius held his glass out. "To the hopes and joy of conjoining families" We clinked glasses taking a sip. Lucius grabbed Syrus, kissing him on the head. "Your mother is going to be the happiest woman to walk the earth."

The night Sunniva returned to Hogwarts after telling me about Melissa's return, I had never been more motivated to do something of extreme desire in my entire existence. I had rushed to the manor, had a few drinks with Lucius while Sunniva and Syrus slept comfortably at Hogwarts. I had asked for Sunniva's hand in marriage. 

Staying true to old fashion rituals, for I know that Sunniva had some strong values that she wholeheartedly believed in, I sought permission from an old friend who had been more than willing to give me his blessing a million times over. He and Narcissa had never looked more at ease since the Dark Lord's return. 

_"I have always viewed you as a brother, as a member of this family. It would be an honor to be connected by binding magic. Though I do hope you don't start calling me dad" Lucius said smirking._

_"I think Azkaban scrambled your brains, Lucius. You're not as highly as amusing as you think you are." I sipped the fire whiskey, raising an eyebrow._

_"And he says that comes from my side of the family," Narcissa said_ _cooly_ _. "Draco is very much like his father."_

Finishing our wine, I left Syrus to them to go and report to the Dark Lord on more news. 

_**Sunniva** _

"Nerissa!" I yelled. "Holden! You two, stop that right now!" 

The two second-year Slytherins halted both having one foot in the air, wand pointed at each other, five babble bulbs crashed to the floor as they righted themselves. "Ah, Professor come on! We're just having sum fun!" Holden whined. Tapping my foot at them shaking my head, I pointed to the mess. "Clean. Now" 

"Yes ma'am," Nerissa said sweetly getting to work, narrowing my eyes at Holden he dropped to his knees helping her. 

"Oy! So McGonagall must be given you some tips!" Miles commented. "Tight bun, stern face, no-nonsense. Hey! You could be a mini Severus except for the hair of course"

"Shut up Miles" I laughed. 

"So where do you want me Professor Viperess? Over here with the badgers or over there making sure Dara doesn't shove another glitter stick up her nose?" At the mention of the first year Dara of Ravenclaw, we watched her shove the fourth glitter stick up her left nostril. The others around her watching fascinated and disgusted. 

"Yeah, I think you should be over there with Dara. I'm a bit concerned. I have no idea where those things are disappearing too." I grimaced.

Almost an hour into the Ornament decorating, Flitwick and McGonagall were a little tipsy on Eggnog. They were singing merrily with Hagrid "

" _My baby gave me a hippogriff for Christmas"_

 _"For Christmas!_ " They shouted together.

" _A giant, feathery hippogriff, it's true" Hagrid roared out_

 _"sad but true!_ " They sang together again.

" _I expected jewels at least_  
 _But instead, I've got this beast_  
 _I have no words, he ate my purse_  
 _Oh, what's a girl to do? what to do_!"

Dumbledore who popped out of nowhere had joined in.

" _My baby gave me a hippogriff for Christmas_ _._ _It's being here is cause for great alarm_ _._ _Oh, it's just as you'd expect_ _My entire house is wrecked_  
 _It may be that my baby means me harm_!"

I stood there blinking at them with half the students. This was too much. It became even too much too much when McGonagall bent down and shared a kiss with Flitwick.

The students who had seen the gesture began making retching noises. I smacked a fourth-year harshly in the back of the head for calling them old and gross.

"You are a mini Snape!" Miles shouted.

"I am very close to smacking you!" I retorted. "Now back to work! We got lots to do! Now, where is Madam hooch with the Gnomes?"

"Getting her hands treated. The gnomes are on a strike. Not wanting to be apart of any tree topping crafts." Meghan sat down in front of me. "Those bites are very nasty"

As night fell, Severus had yet returned. I was having a bit of separation anxiety at this point. Four months was still too early to have Syrus far from my side. Wringing my hands, I was fidgeting, and kept glancing at the clock for the last three hours.

I need to feed him, he's probably very hungry right now. Severus didn't take enough milk I just know it. What if he didn't bundle him up good enough? What if he's sick?

Oh God, what if Melissa got him?!

Or the dark lord- _Sunniva_!

He's most likely scared out of his little mind!

What if Severus died!

Covering my face, shaking from head to toe I began crying. Maybe I was having much more than separation anxiety. I was going out of my mind with fear. Grabbing my cloak I pulled it on walking the halls.

I just need some air. That's it. Just some air.

"Are you alright?" Matilda was leaning against the front entrance, watching me intently. Oscar and Luna were sitting on the floor reading quibblers.

"Ah yeah," I said glancing in the great hall to look at the clock once more.

"Well you look like you're about to have a mental breakdown," she asserted.

"No no I am fine"

"You're crying"

"Keep stating the obvious and I'm taking points!" I snapped. She held her hands up defensively. Just then the entrance opened it up and Severus walked in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I shouted. "I've been worried out of my mind! You've been done hours! Hours! Severus Tobias Snape!" I pulled Syrus from his arms. "I have a son to feed, I can't believe you! You said a few hours! Not all bloody damn day!"

At this point, everyone who was in the entrance hall was watching us intensely. Severus narrowed his eyes at me. "Could have died and I wouldn't know! Are you crazy!" Turning on my heel I stomped away, holding Syrus close to my pounding heart.

You're safe. . . you're safe.

Quickly sitting down to feed him, Severus didn't speak as he came in. He just sat next to me laying his hand on my back rubbing while I broke out into tears again.

"I was worried out of my mind. These times are hard and very dark Sev. I can't. . . I can't lose either of you" I whispered. Tears dropping on Syrus little body, he blinked up at me, holding his little hand out, placing it on my fingers.

"I'm sorry Sunrise. We're well and okay. There was no harm, no reason to be scared" Severus said softly.

"You don't know that!" I snapped. "The Dark Lord could change his mind and kill Syrus or kill you! He could do you both away if he thinks you're too much of a distraction to me! I'm his Severus! His! And he won't just let me walk away!"

"He needs me," Severus said, turning my cheek holding it. "He wouldn't do that"

"What about Melissa?! Huh?! What about her! She's obsessed with you! I can't I can't!"

Taking deep breathes I was struggling for air, everything was closing in on me again. Inhaling through my nose it was making it worse. Detaching Syrus from me, he began crying. "Take. . . take him. Take him!" I urged, trying to slide off the couch I fell to my knees panting.

Everything was so small. There was no air in this room, my heart pounding, I gripped my hair crying out. Hearing Syrus screaming wasn't helping. I felt like a shitty mother. Folding into myself I began rocking, sobbing loudly.

This is too much.

I can't do this.

I can't be a mother. I can't be who Severus needs me to be.

"Sunniva. . ." Severus said sounding a million miles away he sat behind me, pulling me close to his chest he stopped my rocking. "Sunniva. . . breathe," he said softly.

Crying harder, my chest burned. I couldn't do as he asked. I felt him get up. Listening to Syrus still crying his little heart out I began clawing at my hands, allowing blood to draw and dribble down my fingers.

"Hey!"

My hands were snatched apart, panicking, I glanced up in the eyes of the person who gripped my face so hard my jaw was hurting.

Draco's pale grey eyes were staring back at me. "Don't do that! Listen to me!" He grabbed me harder. Sitting in front of me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"One thing you hear," he said.

"S-Syrus" I stuttered.

"One thing you feel?"

"Y-You"

"One thing you smell?"

"Apples."

"Who loves you Sunniva?" He whispered smoothing my hair down. My head pressed against his chest I fluttered my eyes open, Severus was staring down at me gripping the mantel so hard his knuckles were white.

"My family" I spoke hoarsely.

"That's right we love you. Now, what caused you to have a panic attack?" He asked, hugging me tighter.

"I-"

"I am afraid that was my doing" Severus interrupted. "I didn't think about how she would have handled being away from Syrus so long."

Draco hummed. Rubbing my arms squeezing me tighter to him. "Sunni, you are taking your potions right?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"So this isn't your depression at work? You can't always be there for Syrus. I know you're scared but you got to let the kid have some room fo grow"

"He needs me, he won't always have me around!" I spat. Pulling away I bunched my knees back up, laying my head on them. "One day he won't have me around. He won't even remember me most likely. Meghan hardly remembers Nagini when she was human."

"I-I will see myself out," Draco said quietly. I heard him pat something and then the door was opening and closing.

Severus sat next to me. I felt like a selfish git and I felt even worse They Severus felt he needed to go fetch someone else to calm me down. I felt so bad that he hadn't been able to do it himself when he's always been able to bring me back when I was stuck as it lynx.

He had always been able to bring me out of the dark and now? I freak out because of my fear that something could have happened and I wouldn't have been able to help. . . he couldn't bring me out of it.

Glancing up at his face I saw just how much that had hurt him. "I'm sorry" I whispered sadly.

"Don't be sorry Sunni. You were just scared. I understand that Draco is much a part of you as I am. You have a connection. You're best friends." He brushed my cheek the single tear that fell was wiped away.

"You don't have to get him, you can get Meghan"

He snorted. "No. Meghan doesn't have the patience as Draco does. I've seen the two of you when was upset. You both end up on the same page, crying, panicking and then you both get the crazy idea of saying as you both do mildly put it ' _fuck it all_ ' and have your beastie moment which usually involves something dying."

Giggling I leaned back on my hands curling into his side. He wrapped his arm around me. "I am possessive of you, that is true but even I can know when it's best I just stand on the side and allow someone else to take the reigns. Draco has seen you panic, cry, get angry, and even when you're having a furry moment. He knows you enough to help you. I trust that he can take care of you too"

"He's a great friend" I mumbled. Syrus made a babbling noise, smacking his lips. I sighed. "J should finish feeding him. Bring him to me please"

Doing as I asked, I held him tight. "I love you, Severus. Just please send me a Patronus next time"

"I promise to do just that now that I know how nervous you are about being away from us"

**______**

Getting settled by the fire with ornament crafts laid about Severus was moving Syrus's little hands around on glue, glitter, and small sticks. He watched with wide eyes at all the colors and moments.

Three small Candy canes made of beads, glitter, and ribbons. Severus made a tiny babble Ornament with a what looked like a mother and a small child dancing while a man flicked his wand causing snow to fall on them.

Tears filled my eyes once more. This was one of the most amazing gifts I have ever gotten.

"Sev. . ." I whispered holding the ornament to the light. The little was blow kisses at the woman who was now changing into a giant cat.

"I think I am rather fond of Ornament making" he smiled lacing our fingers together.

Just then Finnly and Raphly popped in with a baby pine tree. "Oh!" I jumped.

"Master we's gots the tiny Tree!" Finnly sang. "Raphly bes telling Finnly bigger but Finnly be telling Raphly that masters be wantings tiny tree!"

Raphly gritted his teeth then smacked Finnly in the back of the head causing his little Santa hat to fall off his head.

"Rudes! Yous beings rudes again!" Finnly glared.

"Thank you Finnly," Severus said taking the small tree from them. "And Raphly do not hit Finnly. I shouldn't have to keep telling you that"

I smiled. Severus wanted us to have a tree. But I did feel bad for Finnly. Raphly had been a bit on edge because Winky didn't accept his paper heart.

It was awful, he's been gloomy about it.

Two more pops Daisy and Winky appeared with a basket full of homemade elf decorations. "We's made crafts for baby master Tree!"

"You guys are the greatest!" I said excitedly, looking at the beautiful little origami birds, stars, and cats. Even strung popcorn and bartie beans. I picked up a little bag filled with small colorful painted rocks.

"For mistresses stones!" Winky grinned shyly.

That was so thoughtful.

"Shall we hang them?" I asked. They nodded their heads, their big eats flopping as they got to work. Severus pulled something out of the wardrobe. Picking the item out of the box I covered my mouth.

"I thought that was gone forever" I gasped taking it into my hands. A small teardrop vial filled with a forest snow falling on top of a prancing Lynx.

"Put it on the tree love" he ushered me. Grinning I put it on, as he helped Syrus put the new babble ornament of us on there with the candy canes.

A little paper fairy made by Meghan and Draco from earlier today was sitting on top of the tree. I leaned into his side as Syrus giggled and finally.

He had clapped his hands.

Severus and I grinned clapping with him singing him praises. 


	26. Twenty-Six- Sluggy Christmas

The snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. All twelve Christmas trees in the great hall were officially decorated. All the grasslands of holly and tinsel were placed around every single banister of the stairs. Oddly enough there were now candles placed in the helmets of the armor suits. They would never die out. All an orange glow emitting from them and wasn't all the welcome when taking a midnight stroll.

More Halloween than anything.

Enormous bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches which caused blockages in the corridors. It was very irritating how it was getting hard to get around. Though it was highly amusing watching people who hated each other get trapped together. Severus on the other hand has formed a habit of making sure we got stuck under the mistletoe every single time. Being stuck to our spots until we kissed.

Strangely enough, my first mistletoe accident was with Harry. We've shared glances every now and then when he walked by, allowing me to go through doorways first blushing his head off. He obviously remembered too.

Taking my place at the staff table beside Meghan she was currently in a debate with Hagrid on once again clipping the fairies wings. He had hidden them all from her and she's not happy about it. Dumbledore was doing his little fawning over Syrus with McGonagall. He was sitting happily in her lap, doing his clapping. He loved cheering for every single thing. You smile he clapped. Broke a vial? He clapped. Heard someone curse? He clapped. It was amusing.

I looked at the Gryffindor table watching Hermione run off with Matilda at her heels. Looking behind her flipping Ron off. McGonagall was so focused on Syrus she hadn't seen the gesture.

Looking over at the Slytherin table Draco, Saphira and Blaise were looking to be in a very heated discussion that seemed like on the verge of escalating to extreme measures.

"Excuse me" I patted Severus' hand, moving quickly getting my wand out. Just as Blaise whipped his wand out, I knocked it from his hand.

"Blaise!" I boomed. He started at me wide-eyed. "The three of you! Office! Now!" Grabbing Blaise and Draco by their ears out of the Great hall. Heavy footsteps could be heard following quickly behind.

The office door flung open, shoving the boys in Saphira shuffled her feet looking nervous. Severus slammed the door hard, trusting Blaise's wand into his chest.

"What in God's name were you three doing! And you!" I jabbed my wand tip into Blaise's chest. "Raising your wand. Shame on you"

"Stay out of this Sunni" Draco snapped.

I scoffed loudly, fisting his shirt, I slammed him against the wall. I've had it with this boy. The past two weeks he's been getting on my nerves with this attitude he's formed. Ever since he came to my panic attack rescue he's been treating me and everyone else like the Black Death. Though I had gotten mad at Blaise. I am sure it was Draco who had started it.

"Excuse you Draco. But you drawing attention to yourself" I narrowed my eyes. "I will do as I damn well, please. We have a job to do"

"I have a job to do!" He snapped. "I don't want your help anymore!" Shoving me off him, he pushed Saphira out of the way, knocking into Blaise and storming out of the office. Severus went after him huffing annoyed. I turned to the two helping Saphira off the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was helping him with the wardrobe but something went wrong because when we put in a book, it ended up flying back out. It's still not working." She frowned. "He doesn't want my help anymore. Told me to leave him be. I- I'm worried"

"He got a letter a few weeks ago, he seemed really upset by it," Blaise spoke up.

"Who sent it?" I asked.

"It didn't say but it said someone he loved would get hurt. He's upset still I'm sure."

_Oh Draco. . ._

**_____**

I was going through some book in the next aisle over with Madam Pince when Hermione's voice wafted over.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes, I really couldn't care less."

Ron was sucking face with Lavender a lot lately. I knew Hermione liked him. Flipping a few more pages, I put the book back. 

"For the last time," Harry said, "I am not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in-"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince, I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girls' bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work-" Hermione said. 

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry demanded. 

I walked over to them as Madam Pince let out a huff looking ready to attack. "Hey guys, unless you want to get murdered by books. I would suggest you talk a little quieter. She" I pointed behind me "If very close to killing you and Harry, I suggest you invite someone to go with you. The more you wait the more you're giving these other crazy girls and boys the notion that they have a chance with you"

at the mention of boys, Harry looked at me grimacing. "Oh, Harry. I know you were raised in a muggle society but that's very normal in this world. We have prejudice. If I wasn't so in love with Severus I would probably tap Meghan like a rabbit." 

"I think I heard love used in the same sentence as Snape... Correct me if I'm wrong. I may need to get my ears looked at" the blood drained from my face, this wasn't a good sign. "You're joking right?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, frowning.

After a few moments, He looked up at me, confused, and a little disgusted at the same time. "Why? He's so old."

"He's not that old! And I like him because I just do. He's really nice!"

"Nice?!" Snape is nice? Where do you live under a rock? you can do so much better! You're young, why would you want him? He's cruel! He's the dungeon bat!"

My face heated in anger, I was five seconds away from decking him. I licked my teeth. Hermione stuttered loudly. 

"Harry she has a child with him. It can't be surprising she loves him, he may not be as bad. . ." She looked at me, "As you think is if Sunniva is with him" 

"He's an angel-" I looked at their faces, they couldn't believe it, "Fine, he's a dark angel and I love him. Anyways, Harry, you are perfectly okay to be gay. You won't get prejudice if you want to take a guy-" 

"I'm not gay!" Harry bellowed. 

Madam Pince rounded the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying. "The library is now closed," she said, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct-" She gasped. "What have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" Harry said hastily, snatching the book off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand.

"Despoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated, befouled!"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" Harry said, tugging it out of her grip. 

She looked as though she might have a seizure, I rubbed my face. Prying her hands off Harry while Hermione tugged on his arm. Succeeding successfully I stopped them from moving. "I'll take care of it Pince," I said quickly, shoving them out of the library I wheeled on him. "Harry! If you're not careful she's going to ban you from the library and then you won't be escaping all those cowering girls or Ron and Lavender's face sucking." I snapped. 

"She's just crazy" Harry muttered from where she had clawed at him. 

"Yeah well, leave that book in your bag next time. Now as for your date if you can't find one I suggest asking Ivy Carrow, the Hufflepuff. She won't give a rat's ass who you are. She and my sister get along well, Saphira can keep her occupied at the party and you won't feel obligated to stick around her" 

He frowned. "I could ask Luna" 

Hermione snorted loudly. "Oscar would tear you limb from limb, chosen one or not" 

I agreed. Kids got the muscle and his love for Luna is borderline crazy. 

*** * ***

As we approached Slughorn's office, sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversations were growing louder with each step. Slughorn who had been dragging Severus away to help enlarge his office over the last few days, I was a little disappointed that wasn't all that larger. No wonder when Severus came to bed last night grumbling angrily about ' _failed attempts_ ' and ' _always nagging pest_ ' The ceiling and walls donning the Slytherin emerald green and crimson red and gold drapes, it was like we had stepped in a large tent. Saphira fidgeted with her dress.

"I hate being surrounded by so much red!" She groaned rubbing at her throat. I smirked at her.

"Why makes you want to rip someone's throat out? It's rather fun. I don't know why you complain"

"You don't need blood!"

"Saph, I ate our father's heart. I eat raw meat like a werewolf and I don't mind the taste of blood. I was drinking it my whole pregnancy and I still as much as it grosses Severus out. I indulge in blood smoothies like chocolate to a Lupin"

"I don't get that chocolate phrase but that's not the point!" She dropped her hand, her eyes flashing gold she stormed into the room right up to Blaise, smacking him in the chest. I rolled my eyes at her. I can't believe she's still mad at him for raising his wand to defend her. When it should have been her defending him. She's the one with the bite.

Severus was patrolling the room, took one look at me, and smiled lightly. I did a little turn underneath the fairies fluttering around in the lamps. Now I know very well that Meghan is going to be swiping them the moment these festivities end. She's been chasing Fairy wings down for months. Severus won't help her much to her pitiful whining and begging she bestows on him at any even chance. He merely just shoves her way by his palm to her forehead making her fall on her bottom.

Speaking of Meghan she got to me before Severus could. "Listen, Sunni! You are going to distract that fat jolly man and I'm going to set off a smoke bomb and snatch these blas-"

"You will not be setting off no Smoke bombs Meg." Severus drawled out smacking her in the head. She hissed at him, which earned her another smack. Saphira and Blaise settled next to us just as several house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables. Saphira snatched a blood lolly off one shoving in her mouth her eyes flashing. Blaise rubbed her back.

"I'm so thirsty" She rasped out staring at the Crimson drapes then to Blaise pulsing neck. Severus whipped a flask out handing it to her which she yanked open and down greedily right as Slughorn walked up to us. He was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket.

_ehh._

"Saphira, Sunniva, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires--and, of course, his friend Sanguini." He said as two men stopped behind him.

Eyeing the small and stout man, he held his hand out for is to shake but Saphira merely hissed and I mean hissed quite loudly. He stepped back a little. The vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, bared his fangs at her a low feral growl escaping him.

No one had known about Saphira but this display would surely make it known.

"My word!" Worple spluttered. "A half-"

"Say it and I will cut your tongue" eyes widening I snarled at him letting my teeth elongate and eyes grow darker. I would protect my sister to my dying breath.

"Off we go!" Slughorn ushered. He was not mindless to the fact that Saphira and I were very different. He noticed me coming back with bags of drained blood from the forest when he was patrolling the corridors one night after curfew. The tall vampire put his hand out stopping Saphira and then yanked her into a hug.

I narrowed my eyes, was this vampire greeting behavior?

"Little one" He talked very low with what sounded like a lot of love behind it. "You disappeared on me, why? Had I not be a good enough father for you?"

I wasn't the only one whose jaw dropped. Saphira jumped into his arms. "You my dear Ni! You have always been so kind and excellent. I just needed to go on my way. You see I found my family" He sat her down and she gestured to me. "This my sister Sunniva."

The vampire bent low kissing my hand, keeping harsh contact with me as he did so. Inhaling he recoiled slightly. "She stenches of a wet pussy"

Blaise snorted, I glared at him, throwing my foot back at the same time as Meghan and Saphira we all hit him harshly in the shins. He whimpered. Severus grabbed his jacket leading him away. "I did not think dat vas funny," The vampire said annoyed.

"It wasn't, Blaise sees the smaller details. They amuse him" Saphira said. "Please allow me, take a stroll?" She asked. Slughorn stood gaping holding his hand out no words coming out as he watched hopelessly, my sister and the vampire walk away from him.

"Huh. He's kind of hot, I might let him feed off me" Meghan announced running after them. Slughorn made a whining squeak that sounded like that may have hurt him to make. I looked at him shrugging.

"Don't act so surprised Sluggy. Meghan is a rare breed, then again so am I. This is what you get for assuming we are normal" I patted his back, walking away and towards Oscar and Luna. 

She was wearing a set of spangled silver robes and had left off her radish earrings, her Butterbeer-cork necklace, and her Spectrespecs. I looked at Oscar and notice he too had left his butterbeer-cork necklace off too. He was dressed in a pure white robe. His dark shaggy brown hair sleeked back wearing a bow tie. He really was trying hard to look nice for his Luna. He had extraordinary gifts in potion-making had invited her. Hoping to make it like a small date for them from what Matilda let slip. 

Luna was staring dreamily at everything. Taking a glance at Hermione I was very surprised to see her looking all distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly, Pulling me and Luna off to the Edge with Harry and Oscar trailing behind us. I double-take at Professor Trelawney, She was brooding all alone, I went to sneak away but Hermione clamped on to my wrist. 

"Hello," Luna and Oscar said to her. 

"Good evening," Professor Trelawney said, focusing upon Luna and Oscar with difficulty. 

"Oh, Merlin Sybill have you been in the cooking Sherry again?" I asked bluntly. She turned her eyes on me. 

"Oh, the little nosey body. Here to gloat about all your private lessons with that. with that horse! You would have thought, that now I am returned to the school Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no. . . we share classes. . . It's an insult, frankly, an insult." She clutched her chest wobbling slightly. "And you're going to gloat-"

"You know Sybill I just might. He's taught me more on my abilities than you have." I placed mY hands on my hips. I have no problem with offending a drunk. I am very annoyed about how Dumbledore is allowing her to stay drunk in this school around all these children. She's crazy. She could do someone harm though I am more worried about her doing harm to herself more. 

"Abilities?!" She hiccuped. "You are no seer! I know these things" She snapped. I closed my eyes inhaling. Trying to calm my nerves. 

"You can't even predict a simple prophecy but maybe once. So if you excuse me of death and doom." I would have said something more had it not been for Hermione's outbursting.

"Quidditch!" Hermione said angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen non-stop ever since-oh no, here he comes!"

She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished. I followed after her. She was behind a curtain looking panicked even more. "I don't understand boys at all! Even Harry just talks quidditch!" She snapped.

"Hermione. You need to chill out. Go for someone older" I grinned. She blinked at me then disappeared again. 

Wow okay, I tried.

Going back to Luna I found Severus there looking at harry unamused. 

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all," Severus said.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" Slughorn shouted. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death-never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus -"

"Really?"Severus said quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry. 

"Oh, would you look at that! Hermione!" I yelled back at her, yanking Harry with me before it got nasty. I still hold some sort of sympathy for him. Yanking them both with me behind a curtain. It didn't last long because as Hermione ducked out once more, Cormac came in with a tray of Dragon balls. I grimaced. 

"You do know what those are don't you?" I asked him disgusted. 

"No" He shoved five more in his mouth, I would be impressed if I wasn't so grossed out by the fact he was eating a nut sack. 

"Dragon balls" I stated. Harry had just sidestepped away from him as he hunched over and puked right on Severus's shoes. I giggled which cause him to send me a murderous look. 

"You just bought yourself a month's detention Mclaggen" Severus snarled. "Not so quick Potter" Harry stopped, Severus looked at him. "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you he will be traveling, said to give you his best and hope you enjoy your holidays. He won't be back until term resumes"

Harry got a defiant glint in his eyes. "Travelling where?" He asked. 

Severus looked at him for a few moments then just turned around and walked away. I who hadn't laughed so hard in so long doubled over, face turning red as I snorted, squeaking while fanning my eyes for I had tears rolling down. 

"Sunni!" Harry snapped. "That wasn't funny!"

"It's was pretty fucking hilarious. Ahh. . . I'm sorry but you're an idiot" I giggled. It kind of felt like old times. Harry and me before it got all messed up along the way. "Excuse me," I said patting his arm. 

Conversation deep in discussing why it's important to stir mandrake draught five-time clockwise and not counter-clockwise I spotted Draco being dragged by the ear by Argus Filch. Draco was looking a lot more greyer than he was this morning. Huge dark shadows under his eyes were standing out more. 

"I just discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor, he claims he's been invited to this party" Filch shouted loudly. 

I swear I could have hexed Draco right there. I told him to be careful! We discussed this yesterday night! I said be careful!

"He was invited, I invited him so I suggest you let go of him Flich" I growled, I stomped over and took Draco by the hand pulling him to me. I gave Draco a look that he could have died right there and then, had I had the ability to kill him with my eyes. Severus walked up to us, he looked just as irritated as I was as he looked at Draco, he didn't even glance in my direction. I didn't take it to heart. Draco had a job to do and he was being sloppy. "I'll escort you out. You're making a scene" Severus's smoothy voice drawled out. I let go of Draco's arm.

"Certainly Professor" Draco muttered, not breaking eye contact with him. I refrained from kicking him in the shins, even though I very badly wanted to. I followed behind the both of them keeping a light distance, Sev's shoulders were tensing. He was going to snap at any moment.

In seconds Severus had gripped Draco harshly and slammed him against the wall, I looked around to make sure nobody saw us as he whispered threateningly at him. "I swore to protect you! I made the unbreakable vow!"

_yeah, and it was fucking foolish._

"I don't need protection! I was chosen for this out of all others me!" could have fooled me. "I won't fail him." Draco was doing his best to put a brave face on. Severus stared at him more deeply. "don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

Severus paused for a moment, looking at me then back at Draco. "Ah. . . Aunt Bellatrix and Sunniva had done an excellent job teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

I felt a bit smug. I was proud that Draco was just as good as I was now.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!" Draco snapped. 

"You're afraid Draco, you attempt to conceal it but it's obvious. Let me assist you. . ." Severus had loosen his grip on him, I walked closer and gave Draco a look of concern.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

I grit my teeth, moving quickly, I grabbed his face. soothing his hair down. Severus glanced to me and I at him. Looking back at Draco I gripped his jaw. "Listen to me Draco, do not threaten Severus again. I don't know what happened and I don't know why you've pushed mine and the other's help out and away but you need us. 

"I can assist you . . . " Severus tried again. 

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!" Draco snapped. I tighten my grip on him. 

"Draco. You were alone tonight. Which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup. Meghan and I would have been there for you had you asked. Now we are going to work on this together again. You're going to work with me or I will tell on you. See how well that settles on _him_." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if he-!" He pointed at Severus, his voice rising. "hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Severus spat. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O. W. L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" Draco said annoyed. "Defense Against the Dark Arts-it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act?"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" Severus snapped "Where do you think I would have been all these years if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance on assistants like Crabbe and Goyle. Sunniva and Meghan are creatures. They would far better be suited to helping."

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!" Draco shouted. 

Now, this is just ridiculous. this wasn't some glorious task, this was vile and I refuse to let him fail. He needs to understand it's not just his life at risk here. It's all of ours. Mine especially. I worked hard putting myself on a stool to remain in The dark lord's good graces, not just because of my abilities but because I won't let the ones I love die. I can't help if he's going to get me killed over his pride.

"Draco, I am five seconds from kicking your ass. You need to stop being cocky. You'll get us all killed!" I seethed. "Put your pride aside for once in your life and get it done. If Severus or my son gets killed for your incompetence of refusing help, I will kill you very slowly myself before he can even touch you!"

_I know. That was harsh._

"Enough Sunniva!" Severus ripped me away from Draco, placing his hands on my face and getting leveled with me. "Control your emotions" He whispered, placing a kiss on my head. I took a deep breath and nodded. Clasping his robes tightly. Draco scoffed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that when I'm around"

"and I wish you would stop being a bitch" I snapped back. His mouth opened a little, he closed it, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll be in my room when you're finished" with that he turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor. I felt a presence around us, I held my finger up and stepping from Severus' warm embrace.

Pulling my wand out I jumped around the side and pinned it to Harry's throat. "What are you doing Harry" I growled, getting in his face. He looked angry as he stared down at me. "It isn't polite to eavesdrop"

"What are you doing? Are you working for him for real now?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I spit. With one swift movement, I knocked him to his feet. Severus yanked him up, gripping him hard.

"Potter... always proving to disappoint. Always places he shouldn't be" He drawled out, shoving Harry away quickly against the wall, he grabbed my upper arm turning us to leave. We rushed down the hall back to Slughorn's party, his grip never leaving.

I breathed a sigh of relief noticing Hermione had disappeared from the party. So Harry wouldn't be gossiping about what he overheard not that it would matter much. Grabbing Saphira and Blaise I told them to bid their goodnights. We needed to go. Meghan didn't budge, she waved us off, The vampire man was giving her a lot of attention in which she was basking in gloriously. 

Glancing at Blaise I noticed his little scarf came untucked from his dress shirt showing old bite marks. _Really!_ Stuffing his scarf in angrily I glared at him and Saphira. "Disappointed. The Neck?" I hissed. They followed me out, I nodded at Severus in understanding. I would see him later. 

I would also have to discuss this whole Saphira adopted like father Vampy thing too. I'm curious but Draco is more important at the moment.

Arriving in Draco's room, I locked the door behind me. Theo sat up looking gloomy. Saphira sat next to him. He put his arm around her. Draco was staring out the window looking down at the black lake. 

"I don't understand what the problem is" He spitted. 

Crossing my arms I leaned against the door. Observing him. "The problem is you decided you didn't want out help anymore. I put as much work as you did into that wardrobe. Theo and Blaise are mine and Meghan's lookout. Meghan and Saphira sometimes cover for me together. I promised I would help. He told me to help. You're not going to deny me anymore, any of us."

"Why do you care Sunni. You got your precious family" He spat. 

"I care because you're my family too, Narcissa and Lucius are my parents too. I care for them and want them safe and you acting like a jerk isn't helping keep them safe."

We stared at each other for a long while, nodding to the others, I jerked my head to the door telling them to leave us. They did so quickly. Locking the door, I patted the spot on his bed next to me. He sat down. Anger radiating off him like a bomb. 

"Let me see that letter you got" I demanded. 

He looked into my eyes, shaking his head, I grabbed his head faster than he could move, forcing my way in, I burned the sides of his face lightly until his walls came down. Shifting through his memories until I landed on the one I needed I focused in on it. 

"Draco letter!" Blaise tossed it at him hitting him in the forehead. He ripped it open his face paling. I went around him to read it. 

_Draco,_

_You don't know me yet but I know enough to know Sunniva means something to you and I know what means everything to her. If you don't go about this on your own from now on, I can easily take that sweet little baby and just simple dispose of him._

_You wouldn't want your godson to die now would you? or risk hurting the woman you are so deeply in love with? If you do this, I can remove the obstacle and you can be with her once more and be that little baby's father's replacement._

_Your choice._

_-A friend_

Pulling out, I growled out. I wouldn't make it through the castle. I need to think. I need to think fast. I can't shift hear. Think Sunni! Think!

"Draco open the window" I rushed out. 

"What?!" He asked shocked. 

Breathing heavily, body shaking, I clenched my eyes shut. "Open the window!" I roared. He got to his feet doing it. "Move!" As soon as he did I took several steps back and with a quick run and lunge, I dived right out the window into the deep murky black waters below. 

Coldwater encases me like a million daggers. Clawing to the top, I came up for air. Draco shouting for me from the room above. "SUNNI! SUNNI ARE YOU CRAZY?!" 

Swimming quickly to shore, I heaved myself unto the grass, screaming out. Someone means to harm my child and kill Severus. They would harm my child if he doesn't do as this person says and would kill Severus if he does. 

Shrieking, I rolled onto my belly, clawing at the ground. 

I haven't shifted in so long not since I got stuck as a Lynx. I have been terrified of shifting. I've been taking containment potions putting it off until absolutely necessary. Claws pressing into the dirt, I tossed my head back as my bones cracked loudly. Snapping and rearranging. I cried as a loud scream emitted deep in my chest disturbing the waters and the things that live deep in the forest.

Chest heaving the shift took over. 

My lynx would not submit. 

NO DAMN IT!


	27. Twenty-Seven- Catastrophic Consequences

_**Severus** _

Dealing with trying to get away from that rachet party was as difficult as trying to tell Hagrid that not all beasts are friendly.

Damn near an impossible task.

Halfway to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco, and Saphira were rushing down the hall with all their friends behind them. Lucian, Miles, and Graham zoomed past me as I grabbed Draco and Saphira halting them.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

Them running around like uncontrolled monkeys. After I just told him not to draw attention to himself this is what he goes and does. Runs in the halls.

"Sunniva jumped out the window!" Draco rushed out. Saphira's face contorted into a one of horror, eyes glowing, face sinking in, fangs bared and claws sticking out she jerked out of my grasp, one second being there and the next she just vanished.

I shook my head. "She jumped from a window?" I asked confused. I couldn't have heard that right. The boy's dormitories window was in a tower. That was a very long fall, not fo mention the rocks that lay beneath the water.

He nodded his head.

Of course, Sunni would jump from a window!

"She got angry, she jumped out the window. I didn't see her come up but I heard her she's in so much pain, we need-"

Turning on my heel I rushed out of the castle to the black lake where her group of friends was gathered. Saphira not in sight, I ran closer finding Saphira in a tree screaming at her.

Sunniva was in her Lynx form and I knew how much she has been scared of shifting, her insistence on taking potions to avoid it after she had gotten stuck a few months ago. She had to put asleep, be painfully put asleep, and even then it almost didn't work. Seeing her now, trying to attack her sister, I knew she was lost to it once more.

Sunniva would be fighting but her will wouldn't out power the beast she's been suppressing for so long. I told her it was a very bad idea but she as always hadn't listened to me.

"Stop it you furball!" Saphira screamed, throwing a punch, knocking her from the tree once more. Sunniva hit the ground shrieking.

I flinched. That was a hard drop. I had to be quick, I had to keep from more people discovering her more than needed. It also would be hurt to keep more people from her line of sight. She would try to attack everyone and most likely would succeed in doing so.

"Get to the castle, don't allow anyone to come out. Draco go get Syrus from Professor McGonagall tell her to come out here and be discreet. Go" I demanded.

Taking my wand out I crept closer. Alright, Sunrise. I'm going to help you once more. I've done this loads of times. What's one more?

Slashing down my arm making it bleed, she snapped to attention turning her black eyes on me. Saphira sniffed the air.

' _Alright, Severus. You got this. Just a bit of play. You can do this_ '

Keeping behind the boulder as Sunniva stepped around, taking a deep breath I jumped on her back, throwing my legs around her like you would a mule. I latched on. She was a lot stronger, stronger than I remember. Doing her best to get me off, I held on tighter jabbing my wand into her neck.

Jumping on a killing predator?

No worries. Just an everyday excitement in the life of loving a cursed woman.

_Really know how to pick them, Severus!_

"Sunniva! I know you're in there Sunrise! Come back to me, love!" Zapping her with a shocking spell she shrieked bucking me off. Rolling onto my back, I slid back as a paw came down, I barely missed it. Rolling again, she slammed down. As I moved back she slammed a paw down again on top of my legs she shoved her claws in one, making me yelled out.

The song 'Filthy Filthy against the big bad putty cat' by Peeves was flying through my head oddly enough. This was familiar, it was like going back two years and her shifting having a run through the castle.

"Hey!" Saphira hit her in the head with a rock. Sunniva turned to her. "Yeah, you! Come get me bitch!" She taunted. Shaking her body around, she threw more rocks. Snarling Sunniva shrieked again charging.

"Fuck!" Saphira ran towards the forest.

"No! Stop!" Meghan lunged over the rocks. "Keep her here! Go in there and the troubles will unfold. We're no longer safe there"

Finally, I see they succeeded in getting someone who could truly help. Someone who could get on her level. When I left Meghan. in the room at Horace's party she was locked in a. rather inappropriate embrace with the Vampire in a broom closet. Shockingly no one had even known they were there, I just happened to be passing by when I heard him.

Getting to my feet, I cast several spells trying to lead Sunniva back. To encase her. Minerva was not far behind with Filius and Slughorn. I hate saying it but we could use that sparkle eyed old man. It was going to take more than four grown adults, A snake, and a Halfling to subdue Sunniva when she was in a full fit of rage. Spells tend to just bounce off her if you don't hit her in the correct spots.

Neck and temples were the only areas you could get a reaction of shaking her rather than just angering her more to a point that it becomes a futile endeavor.

"She's mine!" Meghan hissed, as several spells hit Sunniva angering her more.

Everyone put up a shield preparing. Meghan ran jumping in the air coiling into herself, a giant snake rose up. Fangs bared.

The battle between the two began.

Coiling up and striking Sunniva blocked her, knocking her away. Saphira was bouncing on her heels ready to pounce if needed. I held Minerva back. Horace had yet seen just how different these girls were from the other student. Filius, let out the tiniest of squeaks. He mostly only came along seeing as he was with McGonagall for their nightly tea time.

The snake made a horrible hissing noise as the Lynx clamped down, drawing blood. Wrapping its body around the large cat it let out a painful wail.

_Sunni. . ._

I watched feeling my heart in my stomach, the pain in my own leg, bleeding, and throbbing was nothing compared to what I was feeling watching these two go head to head. It was like watching to queen beasts fight for dominance of the jungle. Blood splattering, bones breaking the snake was growing weak and the lynx was not letting up. Close to the lake, they got, almost toppling into it.

Sunni was not there. That was obvious. Sunniva wouldn't be trying to hurt. . . kill Meghan. A girl who was like a sister, family to her.

**_3\. P.o.v_ **

The snake struck sinking its fangs into Sunniva's neck.

"NO!!!" Severus roared, hobbling towards the lake as fast as his injured leg could allow him.

Sunniva wheezed shifting back, mangled, wet, dirt-caked in her wounds, face, and hair. She was shivering, trembling with large snake holes in her chest. Close to her heart. Falling to his knees he brought her close. "Sunniva. . ." Severus cried out. Her dulling Emeralds looked at him, she lifted her hand touching his face.

"My moon and stars." She whispered.

"Sunni! Oh, God! What have I done!!!" Meghan screamed.

Collapsing beside her she hugged her close. "Don't. . . cry" Sunniva gasped.

Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn stood there shocked, Minerva McGonagall tumbled forward, tears forming in her eyes. She had grown fawn of Sunniva, helped shaped her, helped her control her magic once more. Saphira fell to the grown folding into herself. Crying into her knees. Sunniva's mouth became so dry, she gasped. "Let me see him. . . please" she whispered. "Please."

Severus completed the slowing charm of the poison from reaching her heart, lifted her up into his arms. "Get Draco quickly" he whispered hoarsely.

There was nothing they could do. Meghan's venom just like Nagini's. It was too late. With the help of Minerva with much hesitation, they got Sunniva to the gates of Hogwarts. "Meghan I need you to apparate Draco and Syrus to the manor. I need you to do that." Severus said grabbing her chin, she nodded her head wildly.

Taking Saphira, they clutched on to Sunniva and in a whirl, they landed at the gates of the manor. "Get help quickly!" He urged. Saphira scrambled through the gate screaming as she ran to the house. "Baby?" Severus' voice broke. "How many times are we going to have to go through this?" He asked heartbrokenly.

"Why break tradition" Sunniva smiled weakly, coughing. "You know I love my dramatics"

"How can you make a joke at a time like this?" He asked not even slightly amused. He was dying inside. The bites were too deep, she was losing a lot of blood slowly but not even magic could help her now.

Lucius and Narcissa ran down the marble stone pavement screaming and yelling. "My baby!" Narcissa screamed. "Sunni! I'm here" Lucius said, helping Severus get her inside laying her in her bed.

The cold began to seep deep into her bones as she laid there with her family around her. She was only missing three very important people in her life. Meghan, Draco, and her beautiful baby boy had yet arrived.

"Where-" she struggled to talk.

"Shh Sunni, save your breath," Narcissa whispered kissing her head.

Lucius pulled Severus off to the side. "Are you sure there is nothing? Nothing at all?" He begged. "Severus surely-"

"There is nothing Lucius. Nothing. I've been preparing for something like this and nothing. There is nothing that can be done" Severus's heart was turning to powder as he said those words. He was having the hardest time believing that Sunniva was truly dying this time. He tried to save her so many times. To help her but there was nothing he could do this time.

The doors flew open, Draco rushing in with Syrus in his arms. "Where is she?!" He cried out. Severus took his son bringing the child immediately to Sunni. She struggled to turn her head to get a good look. As much as everyone wanted to be there. They all knew that Severus needed to be alone with her.

Draco bitterly stood at the door. "please, don't die" he whispered. Lucius pulled him away. Getting into the bed with Sunniva, Severus placed their son on her chest.

"Mummy. . . loves you. . . so much," taking her shakey deep breath, her lungs burned as if being filled with boiling water. Her body was aching, apart of her wanted to succumb to the darkness. But she knew in her heart she needed to hold on a little longer.

"I-" Severus's voice cracked, coughing. He caressed her face, kissing her. "Will you marry me?"

Looking into his eyes she brushed his lips. "Now you ask me?" She tried to grin, but it came more out as a grimace more than anything else. "Y-yes" she whispered clearing her throat. "Of course I'll marry you"

"Winter wedding?" I asked.

"You know I love the snow" she mumbled. Sunniva truly did love the snow. Where most people were scared of the cold for it normally brought death with it, Sunniva loved to embrace it. To bask in what the cold meant. It was washing away all the hurt of the world, numbing it of its pain. Preparing it for new life to grow and flourish upon the world.

Snow meant new beginnings for her.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Sunniva. The winter does wonders for you" he said lovingly. Severus loved seeing Sunniva in the winter, all bundled up and cocooned in blankets, but what he loved most was it gave him the excuse to attach himself to her side, claiming to want to keep her warm. He loved holding her small body to him. The way she would sigh in happiness. Nestle, so close they would practically be molded into one.

It was unfair, He had reopened his heart, allowed himself to love once more. They had just had a child, he was almost four months old, his first Christmas would be in just a few short days. The unfairness that had been bestowed on to each other their entire lives now would affect their son even more. He was going to lose his mother much too early in this life.

She had so much fear of losing him that she hadn't thought about him losing her so early. Neither had discussed it. Sunniva grabbed Severus' hand. "in the cabinet, brown bag. I- I signed them already. T-Take them to Gringott's Sev. You- You have everything. All of it." She gulped for air.

Syrus knew something was very wrong, he didn't make a single sound, he did produce small tears to fall into his mother's hair.

Severus stared back at her, he nodded his head. She smiled

"You'll tell him about me?" Sunniva asked.

"I'll tell him about how you're the best woman this world has ever seen. I'll tell him about how strong and how much you gave to protect him." Severus laid his head on her shoulder. "I'll tell him how you lit up so many lives. How much you wanted for him, to live a life full of Love and to be safe from all the horrors we've suffered from. I will tell him every single thing about you my beautiful Sunrise"

"Severus, promise me you'll not- not close off again," she said seriously. "Promise me you- you won't shut down. Our son needs you m-more than ever. He's going to need you to guide him."

"I promise," he said at once.

"I- I see you at the alter" she whispered. The light in her eyes flickering, Syrus let out a cry.

"Sunni. . . not yet love. Please don't leave me. Not yet. I'm not ready" Severus begged.

"Say you'll s-see me at the alter" she struggled to caress his cheek.

"I'll see you at the alter. I promise. Christmas day. Me and you love. Forever.

"I l-love you Sev always." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Her chest gave one last heave.

"NO! I AM NOT READY!" Severus roared. "Come back to me!"

The door slammed open, everyone who was there filed into the room finding Severus clutching her body to him, having his face buried in her hair. Syrus laid on the bed screaming his head off, tears rolling down his face.

"No. . ." Draco fell to his knees. "I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Draco wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for everything and that he wished he had been more there these past few days. He could not grasp that his last few memories of them were of them fighting. He didn't want that to be how it ended for them. Meghan grabbed his arm holding him and Saphira close to her.

"We're going to get through this guys. I-I promise" She. whispered, her own guilt eating her alive. This was her fault, this was entirely her fault and she knew it. Had she just wheeled in her anger rather than letting it out, Sunniva would be alive but there was a possibility she would be dead instead.

Lucius and Narcissa laid their heads on their daughters' legs, cryings into the mattress. Their family has been through so much pain, though she may be gone, Severus wouldn't have to suffer this burden alone this time. He had Lucius and Narcissa. He had their son and he had Sunniva's friends on his side even if it was strange as they were his students, he knew he had them. Draco was who Severus was most worried about. The boy was hardly stable enough as it was and now? Now he's lost his best friend. His first Love. Severus would have to come out of his grief and help the boy now more than ever.

Little did they all know but as Sunniva's soul rose from her body, she touched every single one of them. Vowing to never leave their sides. Bright light rained down into the cold and darken room, shining on all of them. She moved to it, feeling light and happy.

For the first time in so long she was happy, she was at peace. The pain and burden of the world were gone. She could breathe again. Four steps in she felt something grab her and yank her back into the gloomy room.

A small boy who looked to be around six or seven was shaking his head at her. He looked oddly like a very much older version of Syrus, a very mini Severus who was also a mixture of her. He had her curly hair but in the shade of Raven black.

"Syrus?" She asked unsurely. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Hi Mum"

"I-" Sunniva stared at him.

"Why don't you go look at my small body over there. I have something to show you" he said to her. Sunniva was just a clear fragment, a soul, no one could see her but as she touches them to move around them they all shivered looking around the room.

They felt her there.

Syrus, the alive Syrus was laying in the bed calm, no longer crying. His eyes were pure white. His little hands clenched tight. As Sunniva leaned over peering at him he smiled reaching out to her. She looked down at him curiously. surely he couldn't see her? She was just a soul. She wasn't solid.

"Take his hand mum. You won't regret it" The older Syrus said, shaking his curly black hair from his face. His black eyes dissolving into a flutter of green.


	28. Twenty-Eight- Feels Wrong

Biting cold, wet and a dull ache was riding deep into her chest. The feeling of drowning was consuming her. Springing her eyes open she sucked in a lungful of murky water. Struggling, she pushed off her robes allowing them to float away as she struggled to get to the surface. Coughing and wheezing she spluttered the water from her lungs. The anger she was once feeling was gone, now she was just freezing and tired. 

"SUNNI! SUNNI ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Draco yelled from above her. "The hells the matter with you!"

"I'm-" Her voice wasn't working, clearing it roughly she tried again. "I'm okay!" She shouted. wiping the water from her eyes, spitting. Her hair sticking to her face she swiped back. It came out of the bun, spread about messily. 

"I AM COMING DOWN YOU BLOODY WITCH! SCARING ME! LUNATIC!" He shouted, there was a faint slamming probably from the window. 

Staying afloat in the water, she willed her icey bones to move, she swam across the lake to the dock. Grabbing ahold of it, she slide her way to shore, heaving herself unto the grass. Draco was there with Saphira helping her more. He tried not to look but the white slip she was wearing was see-through, he. could see the outline of her curves, the underlining of her breasts, and the faint pinkness of her areola, her nipples puckered out from being so cold. 

He pulled off his cloak wrapping it around her quivering body, hiding her from his view. He scolded himself for falling right back into it. He can't stand not being about not to be with her or to touch her but he could be a decent best friend and push it aside she needed him to be focused not horny. 

Sunniva coughed hard. Severus rushed down the hillside with Miles right behind him. His face was set in a hard stone gaze as he glared down at her. "What were you thinking Sunniva? Jumping from a window? Do you want to die? You're always trying to die aren't you?" he asked annoyed. Heat rising up her neck she blushed, wrapping Draco's cloak around her more trying to warm up. 

She had the strangest feeling of dreaming. That this wasn't her reality. That this wasn't supposed to happen. Shaking it off her she held her hand out for Severus to help her up. Rolling his eyes he bent over heaving her into his arms, refusing to let her walk. 

"You're going to get hypothermia. I'll carry you." He barked. She merely just smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she got a flash of green and a newfound ache in her chest. 

Something was off she thought. 

Getting settled in a pile of blankets Severus gave her. a. steaming cup of warm tea. Draco, Saphira, and Meghan were sitting on the sofa in the other room watching over Syrus. Sunniva looked to Severus feeling a little confused but determined to defend herself if she needed to. She jumped from the tower because she would have rather died on the impact than kill someone. Rationally she knew she would have survived that jump. She wasn't just a normal human. She can survive a lot more. 

She has survived a lot more. 

"What made you so angry that it resulted in you tossing yourself to your death?" Severus asked after a few moments. He couldn't understand her for most of the things she's always so keen on doing. He struggled with always trying to be there to save her, to keep her out of harm's ways. She was always trying to die somehow. Quite frankly, he was very tired of it. 

"Draco received a letter. . ." She trailed off, picking at the quilt. "It's the reason why he's been acting up lately. Why he won't accept help" 

Severus looked at her confused leaning back on his arm, he stared at her. "What did this letter say?" he asked. Sunniva shrugged her shoulders, unable to find the words to tell him that either way he was endangered. That their son would be endangered. That Draco was trying to be brave and be a hero for Syrus. 

"I don't know, maybe-" She clenched her hands. "Go ask Draco. I'm sure he'll show you if you just ask nicely. I'm tired though." She laid back rolling unto her side. "I think I'm going to get some rest now. Almost growing really took a toll on me"

Severus sighed, rubbing his face. "Goodnight Sunrise" he kissed her head, pulling the covers up to her neck, he left the door open. Just to be sure she knew she wasn't alone if she should wake. 

As she slept an older Syrus brushed her hair softly, The baby Syrus was laying his belly, looking at her from where he was on the floor in the other room. His eyes white, a huge smile on his face, he reached a hand out, babbling. Older Syrus, got into the bed, curling up into he hugged her, his eyes flashing green. Sunniva's green. 

"Mum, you saved me, I saved you. Always and Forever." He mumbled into her chest. Sunniva instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing Syrus?" Severus said picking him up making the older Syrus in the bed disappear. "You want mummy?" Syrus pouted his lip out, pushing his fingers out and together. "Are you hungry?" Severus asked once he noticed what Syrus was doing. "Of course you're hungry. Meg, can you get the breast milk out of the icebox over there?" Severus pointed to the small grey container on the counter.

She hopped to her feet grabbing a bag and putting a small heating charm on it, she poured it into a bottle passing it over. Severus began feeding his child as he paced the room.

After a while, Saphira fell asleep against Draco. Meghan laid her head in his lap crashing too. He was slowly closing his eyes as well after he told Severus everything. He started at the three of them on the sofa, conjuring up blankets he laid it on the finding that he became a father, he was having a difficult time ignoring the simplest things like he used to be able to do.

Now in a way, he was understanding Sunniva mothering tendencies. He was slowly spouting it about to her friends. Going to his room, he shut the door getting undressed he went into the bathroom letting the hot steam pound down on him.

Someone was threatening his son's life. He didn't give a damn about who was threatening him but his child? That wasn't going to be let go so easily. No wonder Sunniva almost shifted, he thought placing his palms against the tiles water pour down his neck and back as he bowed his head. He spits out the water several times lost in thought.

He didn't hear Sunniva come in, getting undressed until she wrapped her small body against his wait pressing her breast into his back. He held her arms.

He could stay like this forever. He never felt more love radiate off someone as much as it did with Sunniva.

"Love? Are you okay?" She asked softly. Shaking his head he turned around hoisting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He did not speak, he pressed his lips against hers. Tangling his fingers in her soaked curls. Pressing her firmly against the wall. She let out a soft moan making him stand instantly.

He hasn't had her since he left Spinners End for the school year. They've done things but he wanted to have that familiarity with her once more. He wanted to bury himself so deep in her love. Make her remember how much he loved her too.

Her lips found his neck, grazing with her teeth as he slipped his hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance, she whimpered loudly.

"Please" she begged.

Severus looked into her emerald eyes, his heart constricting to unbearable pain.

How could he ever live without her? How did he survive so long without her? She was so perfect to him. Cursed and all. He wouldn't have any other way.

"I love you Sunniva," he moaned, just as he pressed into her. She tossed her head back, whining as her chest heaved against his. Pressing more in she bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

She loved the way he felt. Everything was perfect for her. Being so close to him made her soar to unbelievable heights. She was addicted to him. "I love you, Severus" leaning her forehead against his the water beating down on them, he began rocking his hips into her.

Her beautiful soft moans and gasps filling his ears, making him feel like he would burst at any moment. He never got tired of hearing what he did to her.

Capturing her bleeding lips with his, he sucked hard making her pant. Her eyes flashing black, he quicken his pace. Her nails biting into his shoulders, no doubt drawing blood as she squeezed hard.

Her teeth sharping he didn't budge, if anything seeing her be so out of control because of what he was doing to her was driving his need for her higher than it's ever been for.

He found himself wanting her to bite him like this, seeing the look in her eyes she was clearly wanting the same.

"Do it" he urged putting her on her feet, she twisted them around, she dropped to her knees licking all the way down, sinking her teeth into his side, he bit a hissful moan.

He loved the pain as much as he loved dishing it out on her. He loved it when she hurt him too. Biting unto his other hip, she lapped up his blood a satisfying growl erupting in her chest.

Sunniva had an acquired taste for blood, he knew that but he didn't know. Neither of them knew that she was in love with the taste of his.

She truly was a little beast. His little monster and he found this to be the most sensual thing they have ever done even more with her mouth filled with his essence, spread across her face. He didn't even think as he grabbed her face, yanking up and crashing his lips on hers. Running his tongue against her teeth tasting metallic and mint from when she brushed her teeth.

The deep throaty growl of appreciation he made Sunniva shove him down and straddled him before he could catch up she was plunging herself onto of him. Both tossing their heads back letting out the sounds of pleasure not even caring that there were three people in the room next door.

And that all three were very much awake. Saphira smelling the blood was eyeing Draco and Meghan being filled with thirst but not just for blood but the sex that the two girls were not only hearing, but they could also smell it as well.

"Draco unbutton your pants," Meghan said in all seriousness. He looked at her wide-eyed. She rose an eyebrow. "You've always wanted to fuck me. I'm going to give it to you and Saph here is going to drink from you while I please her"

The two were quick in dropping their items getting comfortable. Meghan straddled him as he laid on his back, Meghan in front of her bent forward on his neck. The two girls were making Draco's wildest dreams come true.

That night, five people were basking in the pure, disgusting pleasure of love and lust.

* * * 

**Sunniva**

Because Draco had a job to do and almost everyone in the entire school was gone for the Holidays. He and Saphira were staying at Hogwarts with Meghan. Knowing that wasn't much where we could go, Severus and I stayed as well. We would all go to the Manor for Christmas but staying here at the school meant we could really focus on this cabinet.

For the third time, Meghan smacked me in the head as my thoughts kept straying to green, water, and a burning ache in my chest.

I was convinced by the fourth day that there was something wrong. "I'm sorry" I muttered.

She smirked. "It really sucks you've learned Occulumency because I would kill to have been able to watch you suck Severus's blood like the little nasty bitch you are."

Heat rose to my cheeks, covering my neck and ears. I've yet to discuss that with Severus. We just acted like it didn't happen. I think we both were highly embarrassed with how much pleasure we found in do that.

"Shut up, you had a threesome on Severus sofa! Okay," I turned back to the cabinet focusing on mending it.

"I got to say, Draco has a nice co-"

"Ahhh! Meghan stop" I covered my ears.

"It ain't like you don't know! You've been on that prick for months!"

"Meghan!" I snapped. "Merlin's beard. You have gotten extremely sexual in this past year. After you and Le-"

She glared at me. I cleared my throat. "After Jerk off, you seemed to be going through guys like Draco goes through hair gel. First Denus, then and oh my goodness Graham. You were with the Vampire and now you're with Draco and Saphira."

"Excuse you but you're also missing Scabior and Nott-"

"Meghan! Please tell me you mean Theo!" I gasped lowering my wand. She grinned.

"Absolutely not Sunshine. Daddy Nott- big and blessed" she made a hand signal bouncing her eyebrows. "And Scabior I screwed him the moment he walked in on me in rhe bathroom. Best quickie of my life- no my bad vampire was my best quickie. Vamp venom really heightens one's senses"

I couldn't listen to her anymore. I wasn't going to judge her sexual appetite. I would encourage it but with fewer people and not just people at random. Plus I think Lee really screwed her up.

She was madly in love with him and I don't understand why they just couldn't work it out.

Sure she's a Death Eater but it wasn't like she had much of a choice seeing as our fathers were forcing us on our knees to received them.

Getting Draco and Saphira, I told them it was their turn to mend the cabinet. Blaise nodded at me as he stood guard with Theo.

At least Draco is letting us help again. More is better than one. Severus knew exactly what it was we were doing. I finally told him about the cabinet. He is the one who was going to make mending oil to rub into the wood. It would heal faster than just with spells.

"Sunni" Severus said smoothly as I shut the door behind me.

"Do you feel weird about the shower incident?" I blurted out without thinking. Damn Meghan and her interfering!

He looked momentarily surprised then he smiled lightly. "No, Sunniva, I don't. I rather enjoyed myself immensely doing what we did. Why did you not enjoy yourself because judging how quick you were to ri-"

"I never felt more alive," I said at once. "I- well- I" I huffed, furrowing my eyebrows. How do I tell him I wanted to do that again? Without sounding more disgusting than I know I was.

"Sunni, I find it enduring with after all this time of us being together you still get flustered when thinking about Sex and things that pertains to doing." He brushed my hair from my face. "What is it, love?"

"Iwanttodoitagain!"

"Do what?" He leaned on his forearm trapping me between him and the door. I inhaled deeply.

"What we did," I said quietly.

"Sunniva I need you to be more specific. We've done lots of things. What is it that you want to do again? Speak up or I'll have to deduct points from Slytherin"

What a cocky-

"Come on now" he urged grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't deduct points I'm not even a student anymore" I snapped.

"Watch me" he narrowed his eyes, grabbing my jaw harshly he trailed his lips across my jaw, grazing with his teeth. "Tell me now"

"I want to drink your blood again" I whispered embarrassedly. He pulled away slapping my cheek lightly.

"See that wasn't so hard" he turned around leaving me there panting and not at all feeling comfortable. I just told him I wanted to drink his blood and he walks away from me!

Rude!

By dinner time, I was sat at the Slytherin table with Syrus in a little carrier next to me while he slept peacefully. Saphira was being a little moody as she stabbed at her steak over and over again with her knife muttering profanities with Blaise's name in between.

My guess was maybe he didn't like her having sexual encounters with his best friend without out him even if it was just her drinking off him and from what Meghan said, lots of groping.

I know I should ask about it and see if she was alright but ifs she's anymore like me I know she would prefer not to have it brought up. Plus my own thoughts were occupied with my nightmares and odd feelings.

I vividly remember Severus asking me to marry him and promising to meet me at the altar. Even more, I've finally connected the Green to Meghan's Snake form.

She had bitten me, I was dying. How that was possible? I don't know because one minute I was jumping into the Black lake. The next I was coming up for air even if it felt like an eternity under the water it was only for a few moments.

"Earth to Sunni?" I jumped back in shock at the hand shoved in my face.

"What Meghan!"

"Damn, you're touchy lately" she sniffed looking at her nails bored. "Are you pregnant again?" She asked bluntly.

"No, go fuck yourself" I snapped standing up from the table. She made a very vulgar hip thrust winking.

"All day all night. No one gets me off like I can"

"I swear you'd get up on yourself if you could" I sneered.

"I so would, have you seen this body?"

"Good night," I said at once. Grabbing Syrus I went straight to my room, sitting on the floor and leaning my head against the sofa.

You could still smell the scent of lemon from when Severus scrubbed it down the moment the three left. I had watched him amused at the look of annoyance he had plastered to his face.

He has no problem with Sex he encourages it and doesn't judge but that doesn't mean he wants people to screw on his furniture. He said so when he turned and looked at me saying he would put an anti-sexual repellent on the sofa until I reminded him that meant he wouldn't get blowjobs while reading to me anymore. 

"You know, normally when Meghan is acting like a dog in heat you two are making sexual jokes together and even trading light touches to be the little nuisances that you are," Severus said as he hopped over the couch, bring my head back so he could kiss me.

"It's been all damn day Sev. I can't handle her at the moment." I rubbed my eyes. He frowned down at me.

"Is it the nightmares?" He asked. "I thought those rocks were supposed to help. Maybe you should see Firenze again instead of waiting till your lesson"

"It's not a vision at least I don't think it is. It's so weird you know. . . it feels so vividly real like it happened and I know it can be because I am right here, alive and well."

"Tell me about it," he said softly. "I know you don't like to tell me the things you see but maybe talking about it will help ease your mind, Sunni. You can't keep it all bottled inside"

I don't think he would like this. It was bad enough watching him break down as I died. Let alone having to see the look in his eyes all over again.

"I think maybe, you should just see?" I offered hesitantly. "I'm not sure I could describe it without getting upset."

"Why would you get upset?" He asked as I pulled the memories from my head, waving to the small Pensive we began keeping down here. As I put it into the basin he didn't question me anymore as he dove his head into the mist.

I sat there on the floor playing with Syrus toes, he was wide awake smirking at me.

Actually freaking smirking. Like he knew something that I didn't.

"You cocky little shit" I laughed nudging his side making him giggle. He babbled loudly. "Is that right?" I asked playing along. He grinned babbling some more.

"You don't say! Really?! Wow, that's crazy" I shook my head pinching his little booty and chubby legs. He squealed laughing his mouth wide open drooling as Severus pulled out looking like he was struck by lightning.

"I- I think I am going to bed" he murmured, turning, his cape billowing behind him as he disappeared through the bedroom door. Syrus clapped his hands looking proud.

I looked down at him. "You know I am starting to think you do know something," I spoke to him laying my chin on my knees.

He just gazed at me intensely. His black eyes flashing green, I grabbed his little hand.

His eyes went white immediately and I felt the plunge of cool water drenching me once more.

He was even older now grinning. He was taller than me, his curls falling in his eyes. I pulled him to me pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't regret it" he laughed.


	29. Twenty-Nine- Gifts not wanted

As the days passed without many issues, I saw Firenze a few times for some spiritual guidance. Finally, he had given me insight on that my inner spirit seemed slightly unattached to my bodily form.

Seeing as neither one of us could figure out how that was, I then told him my suspicion of my child having a very strange gift.

Centaurs were known for naming gifts before you even knew what they were. Having brought in Syrus, I laid him in a circle of the elements with a magical web being formed over him with the guidance of Firenze's help. Severus sat on a rock looking a bit out of place as he watched the process with interest.

He didn't much believe in this type of magic until I came around even with Melissa he didn't much care for these abilities only the fact she could summon fire like a dragon with just a flick of her wrist. She was very advanced in wandless magic at an earlier age.

"See this simmering gold line?" Firenze pointed out with the tip of a stick. I nodded my head. "It's been disturbed. That's the lifeline, the place where the soul resides in."

"What do you mean disturbed?" I asked feeling slightly panicked. My son's lifeline was disturbed!

"There are two extra cords connected that should not be there," he said very seriously.

"Will it hurt him?" I asked quickly.

"No, but I think one of these cords is causing a reaction to his magic. Enhancing it beyond most purely born magic. This-" he pointed to a cord shimmering gold and black. "This is the cord I am sure that is causing a disturbance. It can be cut but if my calculations are correct I would not go about doing it"

"Why?" Severus asked peering into the web.

"It's what gives him life. These two cords are keeping him alive"

Severus and I looked at each other.

 _The blood ritual._ Those were the life essences we had given him. Those were our cords. He wouldn't have survived had we not did what we did but in consequence of it, one of our cords was enhancing his magic so strongly that it was doing something to him.

"Have you discovered what it is that he has?" I asked softly staring at the black golden cord.

Firenze pointed to another thicker cord tangled around his lifeline in multiple circles.

"That is a very dangerous gift," he whispered staring at it intensely. "Tell me, when you were carrying him in your womb, did you by chance get into an incident with time?"

"There was an expulsion of time turners, a few pieces of the magical residue were embedded into my skin," I said looking at the weaving circles.

"Yes, you humans made a very dangerous device and in turn created a gift that even we centaurs dare not approach for being untrained can cause such mass destruction of worlds," he said gravely, moving things around in the magical web he plucked a cord making it sing a horrifying tune. "Did you use blood magic on this child!"

"Uh-" I opened my mouth. Severus' face turned cold immediately. You can't lie to a centaur. They can smell it. "Yes I did," I said immediately. I was proud of it too. It's what is keeping him alive!

Moving the web around once more he pointed at the lifeline. "What did you use," he asked quietly shaking with nerves.

"He was dying, we took parts of our essence and gave it to him."

"The sacrificial animal?"

"Blackbird"

"You made a sacrifice of love rather than one for death?" He asked looking a bit more calmer as he examined the webbing.

"He's our son Firenze. I would do anything to let him live" I said with a set jaw. Severus placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Anything" he agreed.

"You unknowingly made one of the purest forms of a Horcrux I have ever seen"

"H-Horcrux?" I stuttered. Eyes rolling in the back of my head I passed out.

Severus was applying a cool cloth to my face patting it as he fanned me. I fluttered my lashes at him confused. "What?"

"You fainted. For the first time, you've fainted out of shock. I could have fainted myself had I not caught you before you fell" he had a slight tug to his lips. "You okay love?"

"My head hurts. I swear he said Horcrux" I rubbed my eyes.

"I did" Firenze spoke up at once. "While your son breaths a part of your essence will remain alive. I have searched the natures comforts and I am afraid to say that what you felt was a reality was in fact _your_ reality. The explanation of your soul being retracted and not heal is because your little one had used his gifts. His gift of time. He reversed it to the last moment you were still yourself" he pulled a black pebbled attached to a leather cord out of a pouch. "I highly suggest that you listen to me gravely. This is not a gift you want to let run wild. This is a rare, deadly gift that can destroy our world beyond anything a war could do.

"And that stops it?" Severus asked, his hand that was applying a wet cloth to my face began shaking.

I feel him on it.

Basically, our child is a ticking time bomb pun not intended. He is a time bomb. He may have saved my life but to be able to control it at his own age. He must have his future selves working around the clock literally. That's why I've seen them. I've felt them.

Why I've seen him even in my visions. He was always there. Time would always be on his side. Our side.

"It looks like an ordinary crystal. But beware that this crystal, the atoms are oscillating - essentially spinning first in one direction, and then the other, when exposed to an electro pulse that flips the spin. The pulse is irregular, the oscillations are always _ticking_ locked to a particular, and very regular, frequency. Where this crystal your son will and his powers will be locked inside. Keeping him and everyone safe."

"But he saved my life, you said" I started. He gave me a cold stare with his piercing blue eyes.

"One good deed will not suffice in the millions that he could destroy. We're at war Sunniva. A war that if the wizard this world fears gets the wind that such a gift exists. I fear years of failure could be reversed for him. All your son needs is a gentle push and he would become the feared one. Time is a very dangerous element that not many dares tamper with"

Well bend me over and fuck me backwards. Son of a bitch!

For the second time, I passed out.

**Severus**

In our attempt to save our child we had cursed him. He was a weapon and I didn't know who I feared more Albus or the Dark Lord.

Though his curse saved Sunniva, I myself was having a conflicting emotion about knowing had Syrus not been cursed I wouldn't have him and I would have lost her. I would have ended up alone once more.

That was a thought that was scaring me far greater than anything has ever done before. Being alone.

I've had to isolate myself from almost everyone and everything because Albus believed that one day the Dark Lord would return and he had.

I've hidden my friendships with the other professors, my friends with Charity, a muggle studies teacher that absolutely loves Sunniva to no end. She was one of the first who came to us giving her congratulations and wishing Sunniva all the best fortunes in the world on being a mother.

It was friendship like that, I couldn't deluge in so freely. Even Sunni had even up so much, her friendship with miss Granger had shifted more to an acquaintance because of the darkness surrounding her.

Now our child will essentially be suffered to the same fate. Darkness, bitterness, and alone all because he can work time at his will.

How he had gotten that gift by Sunniva having time turners shrapnel embedded into her skin, the magic that held it all together had been absorbed by Syrus in the womb and by performing a very dark ritual to ensure his life. That residue was amplified to a life of suffering.

He will suffer there was no way around it.

Getting Sunniva tucked in our bed I went ahead and poured a very heavy dosage of sleeping draught down her mouth. She would panic and cry because she cries worse when angry than she does when she's upset.

She's going to be angry and I can't have her shifting if I wanted to prevent her from dying.

Syrus blinked at me, the black pebbled crystal tied around his wrist to keep in place. He didn't look very happy. He had no smile, laugh nor made a simple sound. He was quiet and he just stared.

To be quite honest, it was making me apprehensive.

"Don't look at me like that Severus Lucius. Your mum and I want you safe. We want you protected and out of harm's way." I said taking his hand. He blinked at me.

His eyes fading to green and white, his face scrunched up, his bottom lip quivering as he looked to where Sunniva laid.

He reached to her.

"Ma- ah-ma... " he smacked his lips. He looked at me.

"No. You can't." I said at once. "Mummy needs to sleep"

His face hardened immediately. His bottom lip no long pouting, he rollover away from me.

I would have praised him for finally rolling on his own but the attitude of this child! He turned his back on me huffing loudly.

Pulling him to roll back to face me, he rolled again. Making a loud wail of frustration. "Ma-ah"

"You're getting there" I muttered patting his chunky legs.

*** * ***

  
Finally, Christmas Eve had arrived and Sunniva hadn't spoken in two days. She just held Syrus thumbing the new pendant. Every now and then I could hear her whispering how sorry she was to have done this to him. He would smack his hands against her face giving her open mouth wet kisses on the cheek and mouth.

He was only happy with her. I go and pick him up, he screams at me. I look at him he turns away from me. I even dare speak to him he blows a raspberry and then cries.

My child hated me.

It wasn't a great feeling. If anything it made me feel worse about myself and everything I've ever done. Sunniva tried to be of comfort but she would only whisper to him. Refusing to part take in the conversations around her.

"Mail," Draco said, barging into the room with packages with Saphira and Meghan right behind her. I glared at the three of them.

_They have no boundaries._

"Because knocking is so hard!" Saphira said annoyed.

Correction, Draco, and Meghan have no boundaries.

"Mum knows we're coming over soon but still she sent us Tinys Christmas cookies! Merlin's beard I love that little elf. She makes the best cookies."

"Don't let Daisy hear you say that" I said taking the packages that were for Sunni. She had quite a few.

"Daisy is just jealous that Tiny could whoop her arse-" there was a creaking sound where Daisy had stepped from behind a shelf with a feather. "Daisy!" Draco shouted turning bright red.

"Young master Draco, you's being getting on Daisy's bad sides. Shame. Talking behind Daisy's back." She scolded shaking the feather at him, little pieces of dust flying as she did. "Daisy will not be makings you any more chicken!" She popped out.

"No! Daisy!" He yelled, but she was gone. I tsked at him.

"Look what you did. Upsetted her Draco."

"Git" Saphira muttered ripping open a package of blood-suckers

"You better pray she doesn't stop making me late-night snacks. Or I'll be coming into your room and eat you." Meghan sneered. "Oh look!" She said excitedly. "A wedding invitation!"

"A wot?" Draco asked with his mouth full of cookie crumbs. I grimaced.

These are the people Sunniva insists on being friends with. Though with Draco has my godson. I was used to his behavior.

"Remus Lupin and Helena Corbon formally request your presence at their magical love binding of Marriage and Family on March first of nineteen-ninety-seven at The Burrow hosted by Molly Weasley at five o'clock in the morning. Breakfast will be served. Please send a reply as soon as possible. -Molly Weasley"

How very foretelling.

"OH MY GOD!" A loud shout came from where Sunniva was, I rushed inside to find her on the floor with Loki and Onyx in a tangled mess. Her   
Bright pink Pygmy Puff, Snuggles was curled in her hair. All while Syrus was laying on her belly, drooling all over her. She was laying there in just her undergarments.

Eyes rolled back in her head, pure black. Her body locked up tight.

"Wow su- what's wrong with her?" Saphira ask as I passed Syrus over to her. I heaved Sunniva up sitting, her head falling forward. Snuggles shrieked angrily flapping his wings.

"Sunni?" I leaned her back against my front patting her cheek a few times. "Sunni?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Saphira asked. It dawned on me she's never seen Sunniva like this before.

"She'll be fine. She's just having a moment. It happens, nothing to worry about" I shooed her out. Sunniva began stirring.

"I swear if Melissa shows-" she grumbled, stopping she whipped her head around looking at me.

"What about Melissa?" I asked slowly. She closed her mouth not saying another word. She scooted forward, standing up and going into the next room.

She smiled down at the wedding invitation in her hands. "Are you going to go?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said, putting it down. She opened one of the parcels. Pulling out a deep green knitted sweater with the silver letter 'S' and a smaller size one fit for a baby. She smiled tugging it on. She was just standing there in a sweater and her knickers opening the others.

Draco had his eyes cast down, blushing and looking away. Sunniva must be really out of her mind. She hasn't been present in the sense of being "fine" as she constantly says she is. Her no care in the world behavior took her modesty that she prides herself on and tossed that right out the door.

Though as much as I hate to admit it Draco had seen a lot more of her than her standing in her knickers and a sweater.

I sat down in the armchair thumbing my lips as I looked at her. Her hair was an absolute mess. She seemed a little happier since she opened the sweaters. The famous Molly Weasley Christmas Sweaters. This at least brought a decent size smile on her face. More than she's ever done in the past few days.

"Do you like your Sweater Sunni?" I asked as she was putting the smaller sweater on Syrus. She looked at me her green eyes, dancing full of the reflection of the fire beside her.

"Yes" she mumbled, she turned back to Syrus, picking him up and disappearing back in the bedroom shutting the door.

"Is she going to be okay?" Meghan asked looking at the door in hopes of her coming back out.

"She's been through worse Meg. She just needs some time"

"What happened to make her shut down?" Draco rubbed his face, leaning back and then tossing a blanket over him and Saphira.

"I think it best we shall wait and see what Sunniva wants to tell when she's ready. Just don't bring up anything pertaining to her that doesn't involve the now. Her mind is a bit-"

"Looney?" Meghan suggested. "She could be a Lovegood at this right. She came out half-naked, looked at all of us, then just looked at the table, and opened packages. Not even a nod or so much as a happy Christmas."

"Meghan shut it" Draco sneered. "She's going through a hard time"

"We're both in the same boat Ferrett. Okay, we both will one day be gone. I'm not moping about, she shouldn't be either"

"She is not moping over herself miss Carrow," I said icily.

"She can hear everything you are saying!" A loud shout came from the room behind us. The door swings open, Sunniva was wrapped in a towel hair dripping wet. "You talk so fucking loud I can hear you in the shower. Now I shouldn't have to tell you that my business!" She took a deep breath "is not your fucking business. So unless you're my thong, don't be up my ass!"

With that, she slammed the door so hard I was worried it would come off its hinges.

"Welp I am going to go pack. See you at nine" Draco stood up, leaving. Saphira hesitated at the door then left too.

It was just Meghan and I.

"Please tell me you're going to smack some sense in her soon," she said seriously.

"I will not be doing anything but supporting her. Now kindly leave before I throw you out."

Her face screwed up. "I would like to see you try" she stood and left.

The door opened back up, Sunniva was wearing dark-colored muggle jeans and her Weasley sweater. Her hair finally fixed nicely and she made the effort to fix her face up, hiding her dark circles. I loved her no matter how she looked but when she dressed up nicely I had to say I loved this a lot more. When she was dressed to impress she was a lot more confident.

Her confidence was what I loved the most.

"You look nice" I commented as she began fixing a cup of tea with Syrus on her hip.

"Yes. So listen-"

I perked up, she was going to talk to me.

"I think it's time I go see Molly and Arthur. They deserve it that much. I'm not taking Syrus. You take him and go on ahead to the manor. The Weasleys should be grateful I am even coming. I shouldn't be gone more than at least three hours tops. So with that being said. My bag and Syrus bag is already packed. I am going to -" (as she was walking past the little table and saw the wedding invitation she stopped. Sitting down the tea and picking up the letter) " - WHAT!"

I chuckled standing up and taking Syrus. "Sunni, they were each other's first loves. Perhaps one day you'll get their story. For now, just enjoy the fact they found each other again"

*** * ***

  
** _Sunniva_ **

Arriving at the Burrow, I found Fred and George in the yard smacking a garden gnome around. Ron and Harry were yanking them up out of the garden while what it looked like Ginny was picking Carrots.

I snuck around them before they noticed me and knocked on the door. Bill opened the door.

Before I could say a word I was yanked into a hug. I found myself hugging him back.

He smelled like whiskey, parchment paper, and cinnamon. A very Bill Weasely smell. He seemed to have breath in a lungful of my hair too because he sighed.

"I've written to you" he mumbled into my hair.

"I know"

"Why didn't you write me back?" He asked pulling away looking heartbroken.

"I didn't have anything to say, Bill. I'm sorry. May I come in?"

"Bill who's at the do- Sunniva!" Molly opened her arms, rushing to me to give me a hug. "And you're wearing your sweater! I hope you like it"

"I love it so much thank you. It's great" I kissed her cheek.

"Where's the baby?" She asked peering around me.

"I think it best I left him with his father. I needed to speak with you and Arthur. Is he home?"

"He's at work. He'll be home later this evening. Why don't you stay and have a cookie? You can tell me how you been" she pulled me into the kitchen. Tonks was sitting at the table with her parents. Sirius looked up from what he was showing Ted in a book. He looked like complete shit. Ragged and worse for wear.

"Little momma!" Before he could get a step closer, I hit him in the chest with a large fireball. He fell to the floor gasping.

"Sunni!" Molly scolded. Bill stepped in front of me, looking at his family seriously.

"Sirius. I wouldn't if I were you" Bill said coldly. "She knows everything."

Molly grabbed onto a chair to keep from falling over. Sirius swallowed hard. Stepping around Bill. I lunged grabbing him by the shirt heaving him up. I looked at Molly. "Sorry for the mess. Excuse me for a moment" turning about to Sirius he gulped. "You're coming with me"

When Severus tells me to be gentle with him in my throws of passion, I listen. I know my strength is a lot stronger than a normal person. That's the price of being a Maledictus. So dragging Sirius out of the house like he weighed like an average dog. He was a dog so it wasn't surprising. Bill reopened the front door for me as I tossed Sirius out by the collar of his sweater.

At this point, the kids in the garden had noticed what was happening.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted rising my wand. Harry was nothing but a few steps in when I knocked him back into Ron both toppling over.

"I trusted you!" I shouted. "I trusted you with my life! My son's life! And this is how you repay me! By coming after me! Destroying my home! Destroying the place my baby rests his head! How dare you think for a second I could ever forgive you!"

Ignoring the people behind me I advanced on Sirius punching him hard in the nose, making it crack. "Sirius!" Harry shouted. I turned on him. "Harry I suggest you shut the hell up. Or you will see far worse than Sirius getting a few bruises" I snapped.

Sirius stood up, "Sunni listen to me-"

"I will not listen! I will not! You are shit. You are scum and after what you did I wish I could go back in time and leave you to fall into that veil because you are nothing to me!" (There were a collective sounds of gasping.) I didn't stop. " - If my son was at home! If he was there and you- you blasted his room to nothing Sirius! He sleeps there! You could have killed him! You wanted to come after me? You wanted to hurt me so you went after him!"

"That's not true." He said angrily.

"It's not true?" I repeated, seething. "You mean to tell me Dumbledore lied? That he lied that you were investigating me. Bill told me everything!" I had risen my wand shoving it to his neck my claws already coming out. I was going to rip his heart out I was so angry.

"Sunniva!" This came from Remus Lupin. "Put down your wand! We can explain!"

"Explain!" I screamed tears pooling my eyes. "Explain how every single one of you betrayed me! Came after me knowing I wouldn't be here one day! You tried to take ms away from my son! You tried to kill him! The fucks wrong with you people!"

"That wasn't Sirius!" Remus shouted. "Sirius was out of the country. He went to Romania to help Charlie, he went up towards the north alone were he met a woman who looked oddly like your mother."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Dumbledore didn't know it at the time, he assumed it was Sirius until a few weeks ago when Sirius returned beaten and battered. He was held captive since September. Charlie, Charlotte, and Helena rescued him once they located him. Sunni, he's been held prisoner very much like Moody was with Barty Crouch."

I fell to the grass. Breathing heavily. "I-I-" I grasped at my hair.

"We all thought he was Sirius. We all fell for it Sunni. Please don't be too hard on yourself." Remus got to the ground pulling me to his chest.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly.

"We don't know. He got away from us. All we know is we think Melissa is very much alive and is working against us. Has she tried to contact you?"

Looking at them all. I could find the words to tell them that I did have the pleasure of meeting my mother again. "I'm sorry," I said quickly, and before they could stop me I apparated.


	30. Thirty- The Birthmas Surprise

I hadn't slept a wink last night, instead of returning to the manor when I was supposed to, I had wondered Diagon Alley and the streets of London. Having a small run-in with Denus he had went to the manor to tell them I was fine and that I wanted to be alone at the moment.

I was having a horrible month and I was pretty positive it was only going to get crappier. Even mentioning marriage again to Severus had turned completely awkward. Why would he want to marry me now? It was my idea to do what we did.

My idea.

I ruined our child's life even if we saved him. He might have been better off dead than being a monster like me.

_Shut up, Sunni!_

Now Melissa was probably behind Sirius abduction. She might have done this to him. Someone was a Sirius imposter causing havoc in our lives but what I don't understand is how can Melissa do that? Why come after me? I'm on the Dark Lords side. Why try and ruin everything?

It doesn't make sense.

By the time I came into the manor, everyone was still asleep. It was four in the morning. I was gone the entire day and night.

Severus was in bed with Syrus laying at his side. At least whatever judge Syrus was having against him seem to pass. I had stripped down to just my tee and undies laying there beside them, fed Syrus when he woke. When Severus opened his eyes and looked at me, I faked that I had just woken up too. Stretching and yawning he seem to fell for it.

"Good morning Sunrise, Happy Birthday." he gruffed out huskily sending a strong shiver down my spine. I love his morning voice. I could never get tired of hearing it. He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Good morning Prince Half-Blood" I mumbled before I realized what I said. My eyes snapped to his. He was staring at me amused.

"I had small hope that you might have forgotten about it" he grinned.

"Like you not bringing back up the whole asking me to marry you as I was dying?" I said softly. I watched his jugular as he swallowed hard.

"What time is it?" He asked.

My face flared up in embarrassment.

_Stupid. . . just leave it be Sunniva he only asked you because you were dying. He never meant it!_

He mention rings.

_He mentions a lot of things._

Sighing I went to the bathroom showering, getting dressed in a simple forest green off-shoulder sweetheart ball gown. All morning I heard the elves working away downstairs preparing for the Death Eater gathering.

As strange as it was, The Dark Lord actually like events. He thought having a get together to discuss our successes would ensure better results. He doesn't allow time off, he doesn't allow slacking off but because most of the children of Death Eaters were home. He thought it would be good for the kids to get acquainted with who they will be working with in the future.

He will not be present himself. He has better things to attain to but as the night ends he will return for his inner circle.

Pinning my curls to one side, applying my makeup and jewelry. Narcissa came in holding a box. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas," she said placing the wooden black box on my vanity.

"Happy Christmas," I replied applying my red lipstick.

"Lucius and I thought you would like a Malfoy family heirloom," she said softly. "It's supposed to go to the daughter of a Malfoy and since you are our daughter. . . " she opened the box.

I covered my mouth looking at the glimmering black and green tiara. "It's beautiful!"

"All Malfoy women have worn this tiara on their eighteenth birthday. Lucius would like you to wear it today, like the heiress you are-" she lowered her voice. "- he wants to show off his daughter. Please wear it. It would make him very happy"

"Of course I'll wear it if that's what he wishes," I said at once. Secretly I was dying to wear it. It was beautiful, small yet so elegant and perfect in every way for a Slytherin.

It was obvious this was made for a Slytherin family.

  
Taking the tiara out of the box, Narcissa placed it in my hair, pinning it in. "There," she said.

Looking in the mirror I grinned at myself. I looked like a princess. Not gonna lie. I looked like a beautiful top-notch princess.

I love it.

"How does mommy look?" I asked Syrus giving a twirl making my dress puff out lightly. Syrus began clapping and laughing happily, drooling all down his crib.

"You're quite right our little warrior. Mummy looks breathtaking" Narcissa said.

The door opened back up, Saphira stepped in wearing a canary yellow dress, a Golden leaf headband in her hair.

"Wow! Someone call the nymphs tell them they've lost their queen!" She whistled. "If you weren't my sister. . . "

"Saphira!" Narcissa scolded.

"Only joking mom" she grinned holding her hands up. "But no seriously you look great!" (I opened my mouth to thank her) "MEGHAN!" She shouted causing us to jump.

Pounding steps and Meghan came in. She was wearing a lavender and grey dress. Looking like she would rather jump off a cliff than wear it. "I said blue and grey. Not lavender and grey. Fucking useless tramps- Sunni!" She grinned.

"Did you call your sisters tramps?" I asked amused. She nodded her head. "Yes, I did. Sue me" she rose eyebrows crossing her arms.

Flicking my wand at her the color went to a royal blue.

"Ah thank you! You're the best!" She went to hug me but Narcissa grabbed her.

"Don't mess her hair up," Narcissa said turning to Syrus. "Grandmother got you a tux! Want to wear a tux with your daddy? Because he has no choice but to wear one. I made sure of it"

"You what?" I asked surprised. "How are you making Severus wear a tux?"

"His clothes are gone. I hid them all. He can either wear a tux or he can go naked. His choice."

"And I think I look dashing yes?" Severus waltz right into the room. Oh, I'll be damn. My heart was pounding, tilting on the edge of a heart attack.

Severus Snape in a bloody tux. Clinging to the muscles he was gaining, showing off his form. He was wearing a tie the same color as my dress. His hair was groomed impeccably to perfection. I trailed my eyes down to his pants. They were right against him just enough to be able to see how large he was.

Heat crept of my neck. Gods give me strength. This man.

"Fuck yeah professor!" Meghan shouted.

Severus turned to her amused. I snorted. "I think he prefers it if Sunni is screaming that Megs" Saphira grinned winking at me causing me to bit my lip blushing. "But Sev. You look great. I like this look. Hot" she turned to me. "Happy Birthday by the way and Merry Christmas"

"ITS BIRTHMAS YOU OAFS!" Draco could be heard shouting as he was passing the room up.

"Happy birthmas," Meghan and Saphira said rolling their eyes and leaving with Narcissa after she left the tux on the bed.

"You look so handsome" I whispered leaning up on my toes, kissing his cheek. Heels really helped me out here.

"You look as beautiful as always." He kissed my forehead. "This tiara is a bit much on the other hand, I think you look cute with it"

"They said all Malfoy women wore this on their eighteenth birthday. I kind of like it. Always wanted to wear a tiara." I fixed his lapels on his jacket. "Let's get Syrus all princed up"

Fully dressed and ready, we went downstairs having a small bite to eat, being shouted at by everyone once more on a very happy birthmas we got down to gifts.

Sharing birthday and Christmas gifts, I loved every single thing I got except for Meghan who thought it was funny to give me a bracelet made of her sheded snakeskin. It would have been cool had I not been a maledictus myself. This is like giving my fur to her for a coat. Essentially like giving my skin to her.

It was gross but because I was her best friend and I love her, I put it on.

With the day wearing on, it was getting close to the party. Our friends were arriving. Miles and Lucian both opted to wearing pure white and green suits. I looked at Lucian flare for dazzling sequins. He was really taking the steps to coming out with a bang.

I wonder if his parents ever accepted him? Or if they even know yet?

"Look at you" I smiled hugging them. "Luci, you took to taking no stops didn't you." I poked at the dark green stones.

"All for my baby," he said throwing his arm around Miles.

"I didn't tell you to be flashy" Miles muttered. "I just said shiny. Be shiny, not flashy"

"You should know by now you have to make sure your words are taken for their literal meaning you doofus" Meghan laughed. "Merlin Lucian you look like you stole a vampires fashion sense"

"EXCUSE YOU!" Saphira charged over. "Do not insult me like that! We do not flaunt so bitchily. No offense Luci" she said quickly.

"Non taken fanger" he grinned.

"Y'all need to chill." Graham came over his eyes bloodshot. "Blaise brought the hookah. You guys. Talk about smooth grooves" he rolled his hips thrusting the air. "Saph you sure you don't want this?" He rubbed his body backing up, dancing to whatever tune he was hearing.

I blinked at him, he's high off his ass. He's all screwed up.

"Come on Grahammy you can have a double whammy with me" Meghan purred flirting, rubbing his chest. He grinned at her goofily.

We watched them disappear. "The party hasn't even started yet. . ." Draco said coming up to us. "How is Graham already high? Blaise wasn't supposed to bring it out until the parents went for after-dinner drinks and father said to keep Meghan out of the broom closets."

"Well, she just went to go have a double whammy with Graham" I laughed. Draco's face paled.

"Meghan!" He ran after her. "Meghan stop rubbing boots! Stop banging in my house!"

I seriously need new friends. I don't know how I never noticed how crazy they all were. Two years ago we were all so different. Meghan quiet, a loner, Graham a hard-ass bully. Miles was my first friend in my class. Lucian wouldn't stop hitting on me with Derrick. Crabbe and Goyle began talking to me more and now Blaise who was crushing on me is now with my sister who I didn't even know I had until a few months ago.

Times really do change fast. We've all grown into better people, confident, a team, found love and so much more in each other.

This was my family and even if I joked about new friends I wouldn't change a single thing. These were my people.

"Come here love," I smiled at hearing Severus' voice, his arms wrapping around my waist. Narcissa walked up to us holding my little man on her hip. He grinned, clapping his little hands, giggling.

"King Lemon" I greeted bowing low. He babbled pointing his finger at the floor. "Of course your Majesty" I bowed once more. Severus bowed too going along with it making the little boy squeal covering his mouth.

Taking him into my arms, he kissed my cheek.

"Time to greet our guests," Lucius said.

"Are you sure this is safe for you?" I asked wearily. I've been extremely worried about him flaunting around even in his own house. He was supposed to be in Azkaban. Nott was even staying here because his return home wasn't safe. Scabior could have stayed but he chose to go back to the werewolves, he was missing the roughness, the action. Says he's sat idly for ten years. He doesn't want to sit around any longer.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry about me. This is a time everyone is meeting Syrus. It's your eighteen birthday, you're officially a Malfoy heiress and I wish to show my daughter and grandson off." Lucius said proudly looking a little smug.

Severus rolled his eyes but still gave a half-hearted smile. "Here we go"

* * *

Halfway through the festivities, I've finally found myself some time to sneak away. Making sure nobody was following me, I clutched my bag close going down to the dungeons where Ollivander was.

"Olli?" I whispered. "Olli are you awake?"

"Y-yes" he wheezed.

Holding Syrus close I went further in casting a silencing charm. "I brought you some food," I said softly, reaching in my bag and pulling the food out. "I know it's not much but I thought you be hungry and I didn't want you to starve more than I know you probably are"

And he was. He was very small and fragile. I feel guilty about him being here, suffering. I wish I could just sneak him out without anyone noticing. I would ask Scabior for the invisibility cloak but the bastard lost in a game of chance.

"That is very kind. Ah, look how big he's gotten" he shakily held a hand out to touch Syrus foot. "He kind of resembles you"

"Looks more like his daddy but thank you."

Syrus reached his hand down touching Ollivanders face. Ollivander closed his eyes before they snapped open turning white. I pulled Syrus away as fast as I could.

"Syrus! I've told you! You can be doing that anymore" pulling at his wrist I noticed his stone was gone. I turned to Ollivander finding him staring at Syrus in contemplation.

"He's very gifted. . . strange that he can share his emotions and thoughts in such a way."

"I think that the seer's blood. I've discovered I can do the same. I just choose not to go that route. Getting lost can take very little effort." I said confidently. I had done to Kreacher, done it, Severus. I scared the hell out of me. Reading up on it scared me even more. Just a little push and you can be lost in your own mind with no escape.

Might be why Sybill is as crazy a bat. If she ever had a seer ability she probably damaged it to extreme measure by diving in her own head. Sure would explain a lot.

"You should go back upstairs before they realize you're gone," he said. "Thank you for the food. Happy Birthmas"

I smiled at him. "Happy Christmas Ollivander."

Later that night after dancing several times around with the men to be a good host. I finally found myself being able to have my first dance with Severus. I had done the opening waltz with Draco, Saphira with Blaise. I would have done it with Severus but Draco would not dance with Meghan. She had apparently kicked him where even my sun does not shine.

"Finally, I've been wanting to put my hands on you all night" Severus groaned pulling me close with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Is that so?" I asked batting my lashes at him. "Jealous of all the men spinning me around the dance floor?"

"How can I be jealous when I'm the one who gets to take you fo bed every night and wake up to you? No Sunniva I am not jealous. Just a tad possessive" at that he pressed my lower back depleting all space that was between us. He pressed his pelvis into me moving my body to the slow sensual tune.

Moving my leg slowly around me, he grabbed my thigh yanking it up to his hip wrapping it around his leg as he dipped me.

Rising an eyebrow at his daring, he smirked. "I'm going to make love to you through our dance. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Is that wise? You'll scare the children" I giggled.

"They'll just have to watch and learn then" he whispered huskily in my ear.

Grabbing my wait hard, he stepped back quickly, as the tune sped up, pulling me with him, I was quick to stay in sync with him.

He wanted to tango.

Well, let's tango.

**____**

Moving my body against his, he held my back to his front, running his lips across my neck and shoulder one hand on my neck the other placed on my other hip, preparing to spin me back around. I giggled laughing freely with him as he did just that.

We spent so many songs on the floor dancing with each other without a care in the world. It was just us in this moment.

By the time we finished we were breathing heavily and both of us had a lot of pent-up sexual desire coursing through us. I wanted to disappear with him into the night have my way with him. I'd even do a quick shag in the broom closet but that wouldn't be smart. Narcissa jinxed them all.

Meghan had really been a damper in a lot of people's nights because she couldn't keep her dress down. I absolutely loved her and her confidence but at this moment, being sexually flustered. I was pissed at her.

Talking and conversing it was finally time to say goodnight to those who would not be staying to see the Dark Lord. I was never more grateful to step out of my heels.

Grinning I padded barefoot across the ballroom with Syrus on my hip I went to the Dining room where the Dark Lord was already waiting patiently.

"Good evening Daddy" I grinned. "Happy Christmas"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I took my seat next to him. "Happy Birthday Sunniva," he said so quietly I was sure I had imagined it.

I felt a bit smug. Bellatrix popped in the seat beside me causing Meghan and Saphira to groan. "Don't be so touchy" Bella said snidely.

"You looked so beautiful tonight. This tiara looks great on you" she then proceeded to flick it making a ' _ting_ ' sound.

"Stop it, Bella, you mustn't touch what isn't yours," Severus said coldly. She pulled her hand back scoffing.

"How's Delphini?" I asked touching her growing bump.

"She's fine," she said sweetly. "I love it"

Bella would be having the baby soon enough come easter. I was kind of looking forward to seeing how she faired as a mother. Think it be a bit interesting.

The meeting drone on repeating our victory and losses but as predicted the party had renewed spirits, had them pumped for the new year, for action.

Starting tomorrow new plans would being put into motion. Draco had been asked about his task which he responded that it was coming along well.

A load of bullshit but sure okay. Lie to the Dark Lord. See how well that fairs out when he realizes you lied.

*** * ***

"Ah yes!" I moaned. My back hitting the bed hard. I moaned one more time stretching my limbs. I was so bloody tired. I wanted to sleep. I hadn't slept in a day now.

"Wow Sunni, do that a little louder," Draco said popping his head in the room. "I could hear you at the end of the hall."

Grabbing the pillow beside me I chucked it at him, he slammed the door laughing.

"Sunni! Sunni!" Severus said excitedly. "Look!" He pointed at Syrus who was on the floor playing with his baby mat. He was rolling around trying to sit up.

"Come on Syrus! You can do it!" I said excitedly, cheering with Severus.

It took very few tries. He pushed up on his hand sitting up, grinning as drool slid out of his mouth showing off his gums that were tender looking as his teething was getting worse. I was sure he would be getting his first tooth any day now.

"Oh Patronus celebration!" I shouted happily. Picking Syrus up off the floor, my white nightgown flowed behind me as I ran down the stairs yelling for everyone to come to see what Syrus could do.

All dressed in our pajamas we sat in Lucius' study while Syrus rolled on the floor.

"Trust me, he can do it. Just give him some time" I hadn't stop grinning since he sat up all on his own. Severus was on his knees in front of him encouraging him to sit back up.

Syrus just stared at all of us.

"Come on lemon! Sit up again and mommy will cast her Patronus with daddy. You like our Patronuses."

That was the key because he struggled a bit but he sat up clamping his hands pointing at our wands.

"Expecto Patronum!" We said together casting a wispy blue light from our wand tips but what was supposed to be a Lynx and a doe.

Was only two does.

I stared at it confused scratching my head. Severus tensed up, looking completely emotional.

"I don't understand," I mumbled. "How is that possible?" I asked bewildered.

Lucius and Narcissa both looked to be extremely happy as they stared at the two does prancing around the room. Syrus grinned, giggling loudly.

"Sev?" I asked. "Why is my Patronus different?"

"Because what you feel for me is true" he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek he looked from the doe down to me. "You love me"

"Of course I lo-" his lips came down hard on mine, kissing me senseless. I didn't even notice everyone leaving as he pulled me closer.

Locked in his embrace, our does had interlocked with each other disappearing as Severus pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Sunrise"


	31. ThirtyOne- Snowy Love

Just one day afterward, Scabior had made his reappearance at the manor. He was eyeing me up from where he leaned against the door frame. I crossed my legs causing my robe to slide up my thigh a bit more. He watched it intensely.

"Shouldn't you be on top of the tree, Angel?" He smirked, rolling the tip of his knife into his index finger.

"Rejection is redirection Bi," I said in the tones of being bored as I took a sip from my coffee. Scanning the Daily Prophet.

"I suppose but you do know your wishes could come true by sitting on my lap this year"

Sitting the paper down and my coffee making a clinking sound, I turned in my seat smiling brightly at him, giving him some encouragement.

"Not in a million years Scabior"

"Why not?" He asked looking offended.

"Let's just say if you were on fire and I had a glass of water that could save you, I would drink it and watch you burn" I turned back around after watching his face fall.

"Oooo" Draco wondered in cockily sitting beside me. "That burns, ha get it? Burns because of fire" he clapped his hands.

"Ha. Ha," Scabior said annoyed.

"Oh chill the niffling down and have a muffin" I picked up a muffin tossing it behind me at him.

The three of us sat in the dining room eating breakfast, slowly more people began filing in. Meghan looked around the table a few times looking a little lost.

"What's the matter with you? You look like a gawking owl." Lucius chastised from his end of the table. He loved Meghan but he also couldn't handle her antics. There is only so much one can just simply take.

"In all my years I've known Severus Snape. He is never late for breakfast. Never, he's always on time."

"That's a lie, as soon as Sunni came around he's normally late for meals and occasionally his classes. Didn't know it was because he was giving extra credit to Sunni." Draco said so plainly not even taking his eyes off Loki and Cosmo (a new dog that Lucius got for himself.)

The two dogs were rolling around growling and yapping playfully fighting.

"That's nice Drakey." I smiled into my cup as he turned his heated glare at me.

"Please don't call me _Drakey_ " he strained.

"Why because your pug face bitch calls you that?" Saphira chimed in. "I don't understand why you just don't ditch her?"

"Because he likes her attention. She thinks he walks on water" Blaise got hit in the face with a piece of fried egg. Lucius and Narcissa slipped from the table with Scabior following close behind as a war started.

All while the elves popped in screaming and crying out to please stop making messes.

None of us listened.

Eggs, muffins and even the fruit was being tossed but the moment Saphira went to throw an apple Draco completely lost it.

"Green apples are the holy grail, throw the red ones nobody cares for red! Except for you Vampirina!" He shouted. Resulting in him getting a green apple to the face. "Ow!"

"Dad likes red apples!" I chimed in laughing.

"That's because dad can't have fun!" Draco shouted back.

"Oh really?"

All of us stopped our throwing turning to the doorway finding Lucius and Narcissa out of their best clothes arms loaded with leftover desserts from last night.

"You don't." Draco challenged.

Narcissa and Lucius no longer their prim and proper had joined in looking free and pleasant. Giggling, laughing, and much squealing from all of us. It was a nasty sight by the time we ran out of ammo to throw and toss.

So when Severus came down with a Sleepy Syrus to see what all the fuss was about. He looked at us all with those hard cold black eyes narrowing them. I suddenly felt like I was in deep trouble.

Like I was about to be served one hell of a detention and have a lot of points deducted.

Cake slid down Lucius's nose hitting the floor.

Severus tossed his head back, a smile forming on his face and a booming laugh erupting from him. Draco, Blaise, and Meghan were looking at each other bewildered that Severus had a joking side. That he could even be more than just stern and broody. Even if he's smiled and made sweet gestures to me in front of them. They've never seen his sense of humor before.

"So I take it you didn't leave a single thing to mash-up for Syrus?" He asked amused. Syrus eyes were wide open staring at everything, not recognizing any of us. I stepped forward to him and he cowered back shaking.

"It's mommy," I said softly. His round black eyes glimmered with tears, sucking his bottom lip in trembling. "Oh, Syrus it's only mommy. See-" I wiped my face off with my hands flinging the pudding, eggs, and whatever else that was there off. His eyes lit up. He reached out for me.

Taking him into my arms without a care that he would be dirty too he pressed his mouth to my cheek and licked the pudding right off. I grimaced.

"That was cute and nasty" Meghan announced.

Syrus smacked his lips, making a delighted sound.

"I think he likes vanilla pudding," I said. "With a touch of bacon flavor."

"Sunrise, I think you missed a spot" Severus asserted.

"Wha-"

His hand came down, smearing something wet, slimy, and chunky on my face. I closed my eyes instinctively and reopened them when he pulled away.

Fruit salad and jello covered his hand.

"Thanks, love," I said softly.

His eyes dancing mischievously he kissed my mouth, biting my lips. You could faintly hear Draco and Saphira making gagging noises with Blaise while Meghan howled suggestively. Severus pulled back annoyed "children" he muttered.

"Alright, you four get cleaned up," Lucius ordered while Narcissa called in the elves to start cleaning.

Severus flicked his wand at me making the food disappear as he got to work around the room making the elves grateful for the help. Lucius took a seat at the table sliding custard off the newspaper to read. Still covered in food.

"Are you going to clean up dad?" I asked holding Syrus closer to me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Once Cissa is done-"

"You blasted Snakes! No one told me there would be a food fight!" Bellatrix busted into the room looking in rage.

"I heard the noise, Bella. You could have easily come down and joined in" Severus sneered. She looked at him her eye twitching as she pointed to her ever-growing bump.

Lucius waved his hand annoyed. "I'd rather you not joined anyway. You can't have simple fun without getting violent to the extreme. One minute would be cake-"

"The next would be Avada Kadavra!" I flicked my wand hitting the bird that sat on the outside iron chair. It fell to the ground stiff at a board.

"Was that necessary?" Lucius asked looking at the bird. Onyx pounced on it.

"Oh look at that. Now Onyx doesn't need to be fed" I said nonchalantly.

*** * ***

  
Showered, Cleaned, and dressed warmly. I walked out into the bedroom to find Severus in the rocking chair with Syrus singing in French.

"At least he likes you again," I smiled.

"Must be like his mum. Likes me one minute mad at me the next"

I gasped holding my chest, " Ah! That's not true and you know- wait" I grinned. "That is true" laughing we grinned at each other, Syrus feeling left out squealed.

"What are we doing today? Do you want to stop by Crouch Manor and see the place or would you like to go see the Cottage by the sea? We could even!-" I ran over to my bag ripping out the papers I've gotten from Gringotts. "You can finally sign these"

He sat Syrus down looking at the papers I handed over. He flipped through them. Looking up at me curiously. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as Newt is about his beasts," I said confidently. Severus looked me a tug at his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a zoologist? You have a lot of references to creatures."

"No my half-blood prince. I would much rather be your nuisance of an assistant." I brushed his cheek gently. "Please sign these. I want you and Syrus to want for nothing. I want you both taken care of when I am no longer here."

"Stop talking that way" he clenched his teeth, glaring at me annoyed.

"Well, it's true so the sooner you accept that the better it will be. Now sign the damn forms." Flicking my wand a self-inking quill appeared. He rose an eyebrow impressed.

"Oh don't look so impressed. I turn into a giant cat that's more impressive. I shoot fire from my hands. That's even more impressive"

"Stop gloating." He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile but failing in doing so. I bit my lip secretly victory dancing inside my head.

Forms signed and sent off to Gringotts to be filed and approved. Syrus left with his grandparents for the day. Severus convinced me to go to the muggle part of Wiltshire to the village to ' _ice skate_ '

Severus never ice skated in his life, why he was so willing to go through hell just because I enjoyed ice skating was confusing but very much appreciated.

He's fallen, banged himself up, and cussed more times within an hour than he's ever cursed in front of me before. He's groaned and huffed till I finally gave him some mercy and asked if we could get hot chocolate instead. He was quick on the offer.

Gazing at the ice heatedly. I suppressed my giggling for the sake of his honor and manliness. I shall laugh when no one is around.

And laugh I did. He pushed me into the snow causing me to laugh harder.

"Don't be sour. It's only ice skating" I snorted.

"Only ice skating? I brew deadly potions and can halt death but I can't even skate circles when children were skating better then they could walk!"

I looked at him thinking I had to have done something right to be given this guy. To deserve his love. He was so smart, incredibly handsome, had a sense of humor much to what people think and he had the purest soul that sung to me so beautifully. He was one hindered percent without a doubt, my person.

"I love you!" I blurted stopping his rant, he gave me a heartwarming smile.

"I love you, Sunni," he kissed my forehead. "Come along little one let's get you that chocolate and I have just the place in mind we can enjoy it"

Got hot chocolate in hand, northern lights above us I looked at him amused. "Iceland? Really? We should have been home hours ago and you wanted to get hot chocolate in Iceland?"

"Are you complaining?" He asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

"No sir I am not. I'm just curious as to why you wanted to come to Iceland."

"Because much to your beautiful mind can comprehend here what I want you to do." He spread his hand out, swiping the air. "When the clue train comes by why don't you hop on and realize I am trying to be romantic." He put his arm around my waist holding me close. "Now look up and look at the sky Sunrise."

Doing as I was told I grinned feeling content. "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Sure is" he agreed. I looked at him to find him staring at me. I blushed biting my lip feeling very giddy.

"Those lights, the beautiful colors, and the perfection of what looks like watercolors on a starry sky are nothing compared to what I get to wake up to." He mumbled, leaning down, kissing my cheek.

He's so cheesy.

He suddenly tensed up looking highly nervous, his hands began to shake. I grabbed one, leaning my gloved hand up to his cheek he leaned into it. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

I hope he's not sick.

"I'm okay Sunni." He whispered. He swallowed hard releasing my hand and pulling a little box out of his pocket.

I stared at it confused. As he opened it, he seemed to grow more confident holding out the object that resided inside.

He handed me an ornament attached to a wooden base. It resembled a muggle snow globe. "You know Christmas was yesterday right?" I asked amused.

He smiled rolling his eyes, "just shake it Sunni"

"Alright," I said cheekily, giving the orb a gentle shake.

A whisp of a golden tornado formed from the sky, of the orb whisking down to the ground forming a little house, that looked almost identical to Elizabeth Cottage.

The forest came into view, the maple tree in the front yard held a little swing in which a small boy sat on being pushed by a woman. A dog and a cat ran around the yard playing.

As the tornado disappeared, a man began walking to the woman, kissing her and the boy's head dropping unto on knee.

_What?_

"Severus-" I asked turning to him to find him on one knee with a teardrop vial on his palm. Inside that vial was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

My hands immediately went to my mouth, tears forming in my eyes. I blinked at him several times, gasping.

"Sunniva, your smile has given light to my life once more making the darkness disappear like a Sunrise washing the lands with warmth and life to grow stronger. You may drive me absolutely mad with your dramatics-"

I giggled with him as he smiled up at me.

"- But you're my little mess that I entirely adore and who I cherish the most above all things. You make me question every single choice and action I have ever made or will make for the fear I feel deep inside that you may look at me for how I see myself, cruel and worthless. Though when I look into your eyes I see myself for how you see me every single morning when I wake to your emerald eyes gazing at me with nothing but tenderness and Everlasting love like honey to tea. Comfort, sweetness, and warmth to warm my cold soul. You make me strong, and you make me weak all at the same time and I will love you for till the end of my life, for you may not have been my first love but you will forever be my last. My love for you is not because of who you are but for who I am with you, for the man you are making out of me. So my darling Sunrise, I must ask you to pass through life at my side for I am nothing without you. Will you marry me?"

My heart strumming to the elegant tunes of his voice, the sweetness, and the beauty of his words he's given me, I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. Nodding my head I whispered "yes"

Standing on both feet he picked me up, kissing me passionately, holding the back of my head while the other held me up. I tangled my hands in his hair, finding that my love for him only free stronger.

"I love you" I cried out, kissing him all over his face.

"I love you," he said leaning his forehead against mine placing me back on my feet. Holding his palm out, I placed my small one in his over the vial.

"I solemnly swear to love you till the end of my days, Severus Snape. Yes I will marry you"

The vial between our palms disappeared leaving behind the ring. He picked it up placing it on my finger.

The oval emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds making it look like a green sun, it held two halves of the moon on either side with two more diamonds beside them shaped like tiny stars.

"The moons were made from my mother's band, the emerald and diamonds came from Lucius and Narcissa"

"It's beautiful" I sniffled staring down at the ring that now adorned my left hand.

"For you are my Sun" he touched the emerald "and I am your Moon and Stars," he said softly touching the sides of the rings. "Forever shall I be with you"

Jumping I threw my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist he fell back into the snow, a spine-tingling laugh escaped him as he flipped me over, pressing into me. The snow-covered my hair and face making me shiver.

He grabbed my face, pressing his lips to mine a deep rumbling moan escaped him as my hands trailed down lower. Endlessly he casted a warming charm around us.

"Let's become one with nature, my love, in the purest and magical binding moments of confessing my love to you" he mumbled hoarsely in my ear, nipping my ear lobe.

Right there in the snow, covered by the deep forest trees, he undressed me slowly. Kissing every inch of me softly, nipping and grazing my skin as he lowered his head following his skillful hands down south.

Pulling my powdered blue panties down he held the most glorious smile that I knew in my heart was only ever given to me. He bundled the panties into his fist shocking me by smelling them. I giggled again at the wicked smile he formed.

"You're still dressed" I whispered fluttering my lashes from the snow falling.

"Then undress me" he demanded holding his arms out leaning on the balls of his feet.

Doing as he told, I stopped at his dark mark, his eyes glazed over nervously. I bent down, teeth elongating I sank my teeth into it causing him to close his eyes, moaning loudly. He pressed his chest to my back, yanking me close holding his arm up so I would tilt my head back against his shoulder so he could bite, nip, and suck the skin on my neck.

His warm blood, ran between my fingers, down my chin, and unto my breasts, I've never felt more alive. His blood was like the sun warm on the skin, renewing life, and refreshing the soul. It was the sweetest liquid I've ever tasted. Pulling away, he gazed into my eyes I knew was as black as night, he kissed my greedily tasting himself on me. Licking, he cleaned my face yanking my hair hard as my hands worked undoing his pants.

Pushing them down, I was once on my back once more, open and bare to him, his tip at my entrance. His arms on either side of my head he pressed his mouth to mine once more, slamming hard into me making me cry out in pleasure.

What was normally hard, rough, and primal?

He had moved so slow, I swear my soul was singing to him. Every push and pull was a gentle as you would handle glass. He was making love to me, making sure I felt every sh gel thing he could ever give me.

Sighing and soft whispers of our love, there on the forest floor of snow surrounded by nature, we were one. Our magic igniting our passion to the strongest it's ever been. I truly felt like the luckiest woman to ever walk this earth.

"I love you!" I cried out, coming to the end of my high, I squirmed and screamed into his chest biting hard seeing stars as he finished a few seconds behind me. His hands gripping my hair and hip hard, digging his nails into my skin he spoke his love once more as I smiled up at him, brushing away the tears he had dripping down unto my face.

"Your smile has given light to my life once more making the darkness disappear like a Sunrise washing the lands with warmth and life to grow stronger. I'll love you till the end of my days"

"I shall walk this life with you till the end of my days" I whispered pressing soft kisses to his eyes. "My moon and stars"

"My Sunrise."


	32. Thirty-Two- Fathers Orders

Laughing, whispering, and a lot of shushing we made our way into the manor at four in the morning. Everyone was soundly asleep. Syrus was wide awake in his crib sitting up, holding the familiar blue bunny in his grasp. He smiled when we saw us. Babbling his head off and clapping his hands.

"Daddy is going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world Lemon," Severus said softly to him as he picked him up.

Putting my hand on my sons he blew raspberries drooling, and giggling. "That's very right. It's exciting I know." I agreed looking to Severus. He was smiling so breathtakingly I was having a hard time not to stop breathing.

This had been the second-best night in my entire world. Nothing would ever top having my little prince. My little lemon. He was my greatest creation but right there on the same pedestal was Severus. He and Syrus we're everything to me.

"Mrs. Snape. I think it's time for bed" he said caressing my cheek. I yawned and nodded my head.

"I love the sound of that. Now that it's not in a joking manner. The students of Hogwarts are going to insanely lose their minds that their joke will become a reality" I began undoing my clothes getting into bed.

He came in right behind me, wrapping his naked form around me his hands guiding south.

"You know. Now that we know Syrus oddly knows what's going on. I kind of feel strange making love to you with his eyes on us. Watching like that" I mumbled laughing as he nuzzled his nose in my neck.

Severus flicked his wand shutting the curtains.

"Fixed," he growled.

Like a predator attacking his prey, he dived right in.

By eleven we finally made our way downstairs where Narcissa had Syrus sitting on the table spoon-feeding him some baby cereal. She smiled at us. "Good morning. I hope you didn't mind. I thought it would be nice for you two to sleep in as you have gotten in so late"

"It's fine. Thank you Cissa" Severus said. Taking a seat beside her to take over, feeding Syrus.

"How do you know we got in so late?" I asked taking a pastry off the table biting into it.

"Ooh, Severus!"

I began choking on my pastry leaning over the table, coughing harshly as Narcissa patted my back.

Meghan and Saphira were laughing hard as Meghan continued her mocking. "I love you! Please! Please!" She began making mocking soft moaning thrusting the air.

"That's quite enough now," Lucius said in the tones of being angry. He sure looked angry. He inhaled deeply staring at Meghan with annoyance.

"Sorry Dad" she muttered shamefully. Severus snorted, I looked over at him. He was trying to hide his smile.

Lucius came over to brushing my hair off my shoulders, grabbing them. "It's quite alright. Just next time using a silencing charm Sunni." His slightly narrowed but filled with a hint of amusement.

If I was embarrassed before. I was even more embarrassed. I covered my face with my hands groaning red-faced.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Saphira ran over scaring Lucius. He jumped back looking at her bewildered. Her speed had gotten the best of her again. In half a second she was across the room and now in front of me. He blinked his eyes a few times.

Snatching my hand off my face, I finally realized what she was looking at. It was the engagement ring.

"BITCH!" Meghan shouted. "I thought you were going to marry me. Ditch Severus eventually and marry me." She grinned throwing her arms around me pushing Saphira away. "I am so happy for you!"

Saphira joined in. "Yay! I love weddings!"

I hugged them back pulling away to see the exchange between Severus and Lucius. They patted each other on their backs hugging and shaking hands. Narcissa hugged him, tears in her eyes.

I walked around the table to them to get brought into a hug from my dad. He held my head to his chest rocking me gently.

"My little girl, getting married. A father could never be happier." He said kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into him grinning.

To tell the truth. I was such a daddy's girl. Lucius was the best father a child could ask for. It really is too bad he's not my blood-related father even if John turned out to be a lot more innocent than we assumed. I would always be Lucius little girl.

Narcissa grabbed my face kissing my cheeks. "I am so incredibly happy darling. You're going to be a wife."

"A wot?" Blaise asked coming into the room with Draco. Saphira rushed to him. Throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

_Wow,_ _Saph_ _reel it in. . ._

"Sunni is engaged!" She sang.

Blaise's eyes widen "Congratulations! Wow! Should I call you Mrs. Snappy Snape now?" He asked making me grin, laughing. I shook my head. Looking at Draco his jaw was set, he looked at me, his eyes shining with sadness and anger.

I lost my smile.

Scanning my face, He turned on his heel, walking out, and faintly heard the sound of a slamming door.

"Oh dear" Narcissa whispered. She bit her nail looking saddened. Tears prickled my eyes. I wish Draco would just let this go. That he would try and get over me. It's been a year and he's still in love with me.

He's making himself miserable.

"I'll go talk to him" Blaise volunteered leaving.

"Tiny!" Lucius yelled a sounding 'pop' and a red-nosed floppy ear elf bowed very low.

"Masters calls Tiny." She squeaked.

"Yes, please, five glasses and a bottle of elven wine and a glass of Grape juice for Sunniva."

"As masters wishes," she said popping back out.

Drinks in hand we toasted to my engagement with Severus. All while my mind was focused on Draco. I felt awful for not being present but I couldn't help but worry for Draco. He was one of my best friends and I know we have some heavy history, I knew I should be understanding but it's been a year. Over a year actually. It's not fair to either of us.

He's Syrus Godfather, my ex, my adopted brother, and my best friend. It was a shit show but I loved him and couldn't see myself without him there. Him and his moody, bitchy, huge ego and yet incredibly sweet and pleasant self.

Life just isn't without Draco in it. I didn't want my marrying Severus to ruin our friendship, our ability to be in the same family. It wasn't fair to Narcissa and Lucius either.

"So any ideas?" Megs asked. Drawing me from my thoughts I dropped my hand from my lips where I was biting my thumb.

"What did you say?" I asked rubbing my hands through my hair, smoothing out my dress. She smiled lightly at me getting up and settling herself in my lap.

"He'll be okay Sun. You know he's just processing. You're getting married don't let his emotions ruin this special time for you." She put her arm around my shoulders, kissing my head. "If you don't marry Sev. I'm going to marry you" she added quietly but not as quiet as Severus heard her.

I smiled at his face of passivity that he was giving her. "Not in your wildest fantasies Miss Carrow" he clipped.

She put her nose up lightly. "Try me, Professor. She was my bitch before yours. I'm very gay for Sunni" as everyone made snorting, gagging, and chuckling sounds and with Severus shaking his head at her. She grabbed my face and planted her lips on mine making me grin. I kissed her back just for a second. She pulled away with 'smack' looking satisfied beyond any measure.

"Shame you're not gay Sunni" she sighed. "The fun that could have been had" getting up from my lap she plopped down into Adrian's lap. Who showed up an hour ago. "Ad, will you take my sorrows away from this tragic heartbreak?"

He smirked down at her with hooded eyes. "Megs, I love you, care for you but you need to slow down before you get crabs of Sneezle fleas in places you do not want" he added that last part when she looked at Denus who came with Adrian. They were patrolling a village close by.

Meghan let out a gasp covering her chest. "Do not judge a woman's appetite for affection"

"Affection that will lead to an infection" I muttered. Severus and Lucius snorted as she glared at me.

Did I say that too loud?

"Enough about me! I asked you a question!" She huffed releasing her hair from her ponytail. "I asked when you wanted to get married to mister tall, dark, and Handsome there" she stabbed her thumb at Severus.

"I honestly just want to marry him as soon as possible," I said meeting his gaze. He leaned over, taking my hand that rested in my lap with his intertwining our fingers. "I don't want to waste any more time without him tied to me in every way possible," I said earnestly.

I meant it too. I would marry him in a heartbeat.

"Why so fast?" Adrian asked curiously.

"One day I won't be here and I would like to leave nothing but good memories to cherish forever for those who I love and adore," I said brushing Severus' hand, trailing my pinky on his pale skin making little hearts.

Glancing up to his eyes, he looked at me with love and so much sorrow I wanted to pull him into my embrace and kiss it all away but I knew it would have to wait.

We weren't all that big about public displaying our affection to each other even if we've done it a handful of times.

With this. The way we felt, this was private. Personal and I didn't want anyone to see my Severus so vulnerable. It was too risky.

"I would marry you today if that is what you wish," Severus said at once, squeezing my hand. "Just say the word and we can do it"

*** * * ***

  
As the New Year was fast approaching. The Dark Lord had finally returned from where ever it was he has disappeared to for the past few days. He thankfully had taken Wormtail to wherever it was he adventures off too.

Now that they were both back. . . well I wanted to shove Wormtails face into a pile of embers and pick his eyes out with my claws.

Because of his annoyance, we all returned back to the castle and would only return until New Year's Eve to celebrate as a family. Being at the castle meant during my nightly patrols I found the fat lady heavily intoxicated most nights with an occasional other ladies in the monk's paintings.

She was constantly screaming 'absence and just say no' like a ritual at this point. It was highly amusing. I had fetched McGonagall about it thus the Gryffindors getting a very creative password coming the start of term.

She and Flitwick had been all sorts of excited with Hagrid when they saw the very glittering band on my finger. Severus had succeeded in dodging Flitwicks twenty-one questions on the proposal but eventually, he would have to answer the man. Flitwick wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw for nothing.

He was a very persistent man. He will get answers one way or another.

The night before the end of the year Severus and I were called back to Manor, our Dark Mark's burning to the extreme that I had to side along with Severus in his mark apparation as I couldn't focus enough even to guide me.

The Dark Lord never using my Dark Mark to summon me but five times now, and in two of those times were considerably pleasant. The other there not so much. This time? It was much worse.

Arriving in the usual sitting-room he liked to occupy, he sat his glass of wine down as we kneeled before him greeting him like proper little servants. Lifting my head I smirked. "Father"

"Yes, I see you've taken to acknowledging me as your father now. I must say, I find it. . . "he trailed off leaning back into his chair, waving his long boney fingers in the air. " pleasing" he finished, his red eyes gleaming.

I rose to my feet with Severus. I took his hand pressing my forehead to it.

Let's just say since Syrus was born, I've been a straight-up ass kisser with him. I was doing my best to stay in his good graces. To not anger him if I could help it. The whole over-the-top displaying of loyalty and 'respect' was panning out very well for me in ensuring my son's safety.

"Of course My Lord, you are my father, and I am proud of it," I said softly lifting my head. I could mentally see Severus flinching behind me as his red eyes bore into mine.

"Are you? Are you really?" He asked pinched faced his tone sarcastic and curious.

"With all my heart," I said at once in the best sincere voice I could muster.

He seemed to accept it because he actually fucking smiled. Creepy little baby pointed yellow teeth were protruding from his snake-like lips. It took a lot in me not to make an unladylike snort and tell him a joke that would surely get him annoyed at me.

"I hear congratulations is in order," he said once I took my place next to Severus once more.

"Thank you, my lord," we said together. He titled his head, his eyes on me.

"Sunniva please since you are so accepting and _proud_ " he emphasizing the last one. "Father will do just fine. No more my lord from you."

I nodded my head in understanding, swallowing hard. That may actually bite me in the ass one day now. I didn't dare look at Severus.

"Now, as I was saying. I do hope the wedding you have will be taken into consideration about making this a grand event for our cause. To strengthen our numbers. Get everyone who will be new at this point to get acquainted with our fellow followers." His eyes were hard, he tapped his armrest, taking a sip of his wine.

This was no option he was suggesting. This was an order. He was ordering us that our wedding wasn't just our wedding.

It was his to choose to do with as he pleased. There was no escaping him. He would even taint one of the best days of our lives, our committing to each other in front of the gods.

Bowing our heads we agreed with smiles on our face that we would be delighted to do as he _suggested_. That we would do anything would the cause.

Leaving the manor with a lot of worrying questions and scenarios that could potentially make this entire thing go to shit and blow up in our faces we clasped hands sharing a look.

"As long as I get to call you my wife at the end of the day. I shall not complain" he whispered, taking my face in his warm hands kissing me. "I will marry you Sunni. No man or woman shall stop me from making you mine. _Forever_ "

"And _always_ " I whispered against his lips.


	33. Thirty-Three- And She Dared

Toying with the bracelet on my wrist I sat in a circle of elements with Firenze guiding me through many obstacles of undoing the mind blocking from the stones. I was becoming nervous now that my visions stopped. I didn't know what was going to happen and with how things were supposed to be going a little better for Sev and me. The need to be prepared was sitting in my mind driving me mad.

We were going back to the Manor tonight as today was the last day of the year. For now, I would be getting some much-needed lessons.

Sybill has already made a fool of herself earlier by coming in here sprouting that I was no seer and she was hell-bent convinced that I was trying to take her job too and that Firenze was in on it.

That was not the case. I may have had an issue with Umbridge tossing her out, the way she tried. I understood Hogwarts was her home. As it was mine. I understood that she's held this post for a very long time but my patience with this woman was wearing so incredibly thin I was close to losing it and I make no promises in not tearing something off her.

With how she's been treating me like I am beneath her, that I am nothing but worthless and as if I am ridiculous and useless one.

Dumbledore would be getting a talk from me on my part about him reigning her in before I put her in her place. If I have to do it, it won't be pretty.

"Inhale through the nose, focus on the person you're trying to see. Will yourself to see past the present. Will yourself to be there next to them watching them"

Who I've been focused on trying to see was the pebble in my shoe of a birth mother. I haven't heard from her since I found her and I had this disgusting feeling she was behind a lot of my friends and families' problems. That she is behind the problems I am being faced with.

The waiting on whether or not she will make herself known to the world in a horrific way or in a way that goes unnoticed by those who don't know her is making me jittery. I wish for nothing more than for her to have stayed in her coffin. That she never returned back in my life. The little girl who lost her mother no longer exists. I've grown up, I've changed, adapted to the life I've been given, to the difficulties thrown at me. I've known hardships like the back of my hand, I was no stranger to issues that would send any normal person spiraling to the desire to off themselves.

Overcoming that desire was one of the most difficult things I've learned to overcome and having Melissa back, wafting through my life, Severus' life. The risk she poses to our child, it was becoming too much for even me to handle.

I have to know what she is up to. I have to know what her next move is. I can't wait on knowing if my little family is a target of hers.

"Clear your mind little one. You must clear it, your thinking will create more barriers" Firenze, stamped his hooves against the makeshift grass.

Focusing on the rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them. I inhaled through my nose, exhaling through my mouth slowly. My mother's face imprinted in my memory, I brought it forward imagining her standing before me. The stones grew hot upon my wrist, but not unbearable as a slight pain grew a tenfold on my forehead making my eyes burn, hot. I almost lost my concentration. 

"Good, Good. You are doing it." Firenze praised. "Keep that contact. Hold it strong"

"It burns" I whimpered. 

"Push through the pain. You must push in order to succeed" He said at once. 

Holding it strong, I focused harder on my mother, her voice wafting in my ears. The way her skin felt when I would hug her. Suddenly a blast of searing hot pain erupted in my head spreading through my body, tears running down my face, my eyes flung open, blinding light struck me as my head tossed back, jaw slacking a silent scream at my lips. 

My body felt as if I rose to my feet and evaporated, I found my self back in the snowy forest, surrounded by giants, werewolves, and dementors. Even what looked like vampires had been congregated to this location. All of them either sitting, sparing, or drawing up plans. The place looked larger, more in numbers, and ready for an attack? The forest looked like they were planning something huge. 

Moving my feet, I moved through the crowds of people and creatures, going to where my mother's tent was. Opening the blinds I found her in deep discussion with the chief and young werewolf. They were discussing moving the camp as soon as possible closer to England. That it was almost time and that it would need to be done as quietly as possible. Melissa tensed lightly as I got closer, her eyes looked up at me as if she could see me. I halted. There was no way she could sense me here? 

It was just a vision. 

"Thank you, Cheif. Your allegiance with the Dark Lord is most appreciated however, I am feeling slightly unwell and require some rest now"

"My lady" The werewolf spoke up, sounding more like grunting than words. The two men left, the curtain falling back into place as they left. I watched her take a turnabout the table with a map and items laid about on it. 

She sighed, rolling up her sleeves, covered in cuts, burns, and healing wounds. What was she doing? Those looked more to be magical wounds than wounds made from fighting. Like she was using a tainted. . . oh shit. 

My eyes widen as it occurred to me what it was she was up to doing. She was using blood magic. If she was using blood magic, that means. . .

"Hello, Darling. I've been waiting for you to come spy on me." She said softly, opening up a wooden box. "I'm surprised it's taken you so long to do so" With eyes wide in shock she turned quickly, throwing a dagger through the air, hitting my leg. I winced letting out a gasp. 

Oh fuck. That hurts. Warmth spread in my leg making me feel as if I was bleeding. The stinging pain was enough to let me know I could feel a tremendous amount of pain even here. If I was feeling pain here? Could I feel it back at Hogwarts?

"You silly child" guiding over to me her hand reached out, grabbing my neck, squeezing. I gasped for air. Her face got close to mine, I could feel her breath fan my face as she focused on me. Clawing at her hand, I tried to get her off, trying and willing to use my fire but nothing was happening. "Curious aren't you? Haven't you ever heard Curiosity killed the cat?"

"Good thing I have many lives" I wheezed, kicking her hard. She came off me shocked. A nasty smile spread on her face as she hummed. 

"I'll give you a tidbit of my plans, something you must already know. How's young Draco" She asked sweetly. Kind of reminding me of the way Umbridge would giggle and talk. It made me sick to my stomach. She was disgusting, how much she's changed, how different she was from the woman I knew. 

"You. . . you sent that letter to Draco?" I asked, clutching my leg. I was bleeding here. It was painful. Not as painful as it was to know she would go to the extreme as to kill an innocent child, to kill the man she was obsessed with. Though a huge part of me knew that killing Severus was never on her agenda. She had only said that to motivate Draco more. Her desire was to make me suffer and achieve her ends no matter the cost of who she hurts but one. 

My Severus. The man I love, the man I would die for and risk it all for. She wanted him and she wanted the Dark Lord to succeed. That is what I knew for a fact. 

She grinned, rubbing her hands lightly. "I did. Now let me tell you when you'll see me next, I will be-" 

A yanking from deep within sent me spiraling away, I tried to stay rooted, to hear what it was she had to say. To know what her next move was. My name being called distantly, I began to feel very cold and unattached. A hard smack landed on my face, as the pain only grew more. I screamed out, as my vision focused in on Severus leaning over me, shaking me senseless as Firenze muttered about things I couldn't quite comprehend. 

I whimpered, "No. I wasn't ready!" 

"Are you mad! Are you insane!" Severus shouted, shaking me harder, my head bobbling about making me nauseous. 

"Stop!" I shouted, shoving him off. "I need to go back! I wasn't ready!" 

Firenze came closer and then pain shot up through my body making me bite my lip, holding in a scream. I looked to see what he was doing. Stuffing a nasty green paste into a gaping hole in my leg. My throat began to slightly hurt. He looked at me sadly. "The person on who seek uses darker magic than I'm willing to teach. I will do it, that you must do on your own little one." He said as he wrapped my leg up. Severus shook his head at me. 

"Who were you spying on?" He demanded gripping my chin roughly. 

"Melissa" I held a defiant glint in my eye. 

He huffed loudly, his chest heaving. Picking me up in his arms he frowned. "What am I ever to do with you? Why do insist on doing such things when you know they are dangerous?" 

"When It's you and Syrus. When it's Draco and my family. I'll do what I must dangerous or death be damned. You are my priority. She's up to something. I feel it" I said seriously, He swallowed hard, nodding his head once. 

"Just don't go getting yourself killed. It was hard enough trying to drag you out of that trance." His eyes glazed over to cold and bitterness. 

Firenze made a loudly snapping sound as he put his items away. "I advise not to go spying on that person again. Your mind is not yet strong enough to protect you from being possessed, It's a dangerous adventure. A destructive path."

*** * * ***

With my body wrapped and injuries hidden I opted to wearing a black long sleeve and high-neck dress to cover the handprint bruising I had formed. I didn't want people to ask stupid questions, most importantly Lucius and Narcissa. They need not worry about me and my endeavors on progressing my seer abilities. They worry enough about me just knowing things. They don't need to know about me learning to spy from far distances. 

Dressed as formally as could be. Severus and I were looking like we had coordinated outfits for the evening, several people had commented on it, the very close inner circle Death Eaters were here for a meeting they were having. To discuss how the after Christmas plans had gone about. Severus was not involved in them, as The Dark Lord has requested he not get involved so he doesn't jeopardize his post at Hogwarts. I find what they were doing highly distasteful. Attacking adults was one thing but to attack the innocent? To start going after sought after peoples children? 

Disgusting. 

The Montgomery family was on the radar and it was only a matter of time before the mother will be forced to join or her children would suffer. The daughters would be safe as they attend Hogwarts, but the son is only five years old. He was in danger. I don't know when Fenrir and his companions will go and take a visit to the mother but I knew I could not get involved. 

The task they were given even I did not know, I was normally kept well informed but not this time. Meaning I could not help. I couldn't even get close enough to let the mother know she needed to run to keep her son safe. 

These witches and Wizards on the orders and Ministry side, they would not bow even if that meant their children would be harmed in the process. That was the difference between more Death Eaters and the other wizarding population. 

Death Eaters are big about the cause in cleansing our world but if you threaten their children? They would bow to your every wish and command to ensure their child's safety. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had proven their loyalty time and time again since the return of Voldemort but they also had made sure that I was keeping a close eye on their kids. Which I was. Severus was also quick to giving them detention for silly things now if we found they were looking to be in the slightest bit of trouble. 

I cared for those boys too and I vowed to keep them safe. Meghan and I both are doing everything in our power to keep the children of Death Eaters safe and out of trouble. Even more so as much as I couldn't stand most of the Gryffindors I knew I would do the same for them. They are just children, not pawns, not things to be used as an end to a means. They were human and they were innocent. 

"Sunniva," Narcissa said softly, into my ear. "Come with me"

Taking my hand we turned, our long capes flowing out behind us as we walked upstairs to her room. Lucius was already in there with Saphira who was holding Syrus in her arms. Severus and I had left Draco and Meghan at Hogwarts knowing that this night could go badly. We would have left our son too but leaving him meant that we didn't trust the other which would cause problems and raise questions. 

I had a funny feeling about tonight. 

With the Malfoy family being discredited and degraded by Voldemort because of how he saw that Lucius failed, he was being forced to stay confined in the manor, unable to leave or get involved in anything. He was allowed to join meetings, he was allowed to be present because of the power Narcissa held over Draco now and her being Bellatrix's sister had helped the situation and because they were my parents. Adopted or not. That was what was keeping Lucius from suffering any worse than knowing their one and only son was on a dangerous mission. 

"How is Draco doing?" Lucius asked. 

"He's doing rather well at the moment. No students and hardly any staff is helping the situation. His being there for the remaining holidays was a good idea. Meghan is keeping a very close eye out for him ensuring he doesn't get caught." I said. 

"Good, I heard some whispers that a woman, a particular woman will be here tonight." He said quietly. He had a knowing look on his face causing my heart rate to quicken. 

He and Narcissa looked as if they had an idea of who it would be and judging by their faces I knew as well. 

My mother was coming out of hiding. She was coming here. 

That must be what she wanted to tell me. That she would see me tonight. 

"Well, then I suppose we need to be prepared then. Shall I fetch Severus? Inform him?" I asked bluntly keeping a straight face. I was freaking out inside but they didn't need to know that. 

"Just say 'Her arrival is soon' he'll know what that means," Lucius said. "I would tell him myself but I am being watched tonight. Wormtail won't stop creeping on me, he's reporting every single action and word to him." his eyes instantly went to the door where a small sniveling, ragged breathing could be heard. I had put a silencing spell up upon entering, try as he might, he wouldn't be able to hear a single thing. 

Marching over to the door, wand raise I swung it open, shoving my wand tip into his throat under his jaw pressing on his airways. Lifting my chin high as I stared down at him. "What. . . are . . . you. . . doing?" I asked very slowly. "Spying are we?" Quirking an eyebrow, he began shaking. "On the Dark Lords daughter, my my. . . how brave you've gotten" I sneered. 

"M-Master s-said-"

"I do not care what my father said, you disgusting rat!" I hissed, "Nagini!" I hissed loudly, for her. She was quick coming up the stairs and down the hall, rising up to get eye level with me. Wormtail began whimpering. " _Tell my father, that I do not like having this rodent, following me in my home. If he continues to eavesdrop on me, I will kill him_ "

She nodded her head, dropping down and slithering away. 

Womtail squeaked as I shoved my wand tip hard, letting out little shockwaves as my hand pressed against heavily on his chest began to warm up. I was burning him slowly, he would have scorch marks on his clothes if I pull away but if I were to keep it there, his clothes would burn and skin blister. 

I chose to keep it there, the smell of burning cotton and skin wafting up to our noses. "You will not follow me!" I shouted. He flinched. 

"L-Lucius. . ." he whimpered. 

"Is with me! Do you think I would go against my father? You think I would betray him?" I bit. 

"N-no!" He sobbed. 

"THEN YOU QUIT SNEAKING ABOUT!" I screamed, pressing harder, his skin sizzling under my palm, he let out a shriek, I gagged him quickly. "You are nothing and trust when I say, the moment I'm given the word. My lynx, Meghan's snake, and Nigini will make a feast of you. You will die slowly and painfully. I'll make damn sure you do" I gritted out through my teeth, letting him crash to the floor in a heap, kneeing him hard in the head as he went down. 

"Do you understand me?" I asked, allowing my eyes to go black. "DO you understand what I am saying?" 

"Y-Yes. S-Sunniv-va" He sobbed, making me even sicker. What a weak little man he is. Cowering and quivering like a child. I have no problem with men crying but after what he did? Betraying his family, his friends? He didn't deserve to be treated equally to anyone even fleas. He was scum. Filth and I couldn't wait to kill him. 

**____**

  
With the message passed along, Severus and I were keeping our eyes wide open. Narcissa, Lucius, and Saphira kept their eyes and attention around them, making sure Syrus remained safe. That was their job while I focused on the emotions around me, Severus looking into peopled minds trying to figure out when it was she would show up. 

Severus was beyond being furious with her, his anger went as far as wishing and the bloodcurdling need to kill and make her suffer. For all the lies and deceit she had done to him, had said to him. Even Lucius was willing to kill her along with him. 

My mother's journal that Dumbledore took from her, had found Severus's hands a few weeks ago. He had never been more heartbroken and filled with so much regret about a person before that wasn't me when I was pulling my bullshit scares. He had vowed to make her suffer somehow and in some way, she would die by his hands. He hated her, despised her. Felt immense betrayal from her. She had caused in a lot of ways, him to fight with Lily Evans over James Potter and Sirius Black. She had a huge helping hand in destroying their friendship, his calling Lily a Mudblood had been the icing on the cake. 

Even after the name-calling, when Severus and Lily were about to make up, she had caused even more problems, successfully ending their friendship but falling in her task in making him love her, for his heart was with Lily. 

Melissa was a bitter old witch, a wicked ole hag in my opinion. 

Moving about the rooms, I got a gut-wrenching feeling that something happened, looking around nothing seemed out of place. Everyone was still talking, still conversing. Even as the minutes passed, the feeling was only increasing. Finally, I sucked it in, going to find Severus. 

Only I found Saphira looking confused and no Syrus in her arms. 

My heart plummeted. She wasn't supposed to put him down, he was to remain with her at all times no matter what. 

"Saph!" I said urgently. "Where is my son?"

She looked at me, her eyes looking distant. Glazed over and slightly cloudly. 

She had been Imperioed. 

"Saph!" I shook her. "Snap out of it! Where is my son!" I screamed, my heart pounding hard. Tears prickling my eyes, I was struggling not to lose it, to stay calm but my son was missing. Saphira Imperiused and my son, gone. Pulling her along with me I found Severus, he was just as shocked as I was. 

"Where is Syrus?" He asked his tone deadly and clipped. 

"She's been imperioed. Someone took him. I feel it, I know it" my lips trembling and hands shaking, I looked about the room looking for my little guy in someone's arms. 

but there was no sign of him. 

Severus was doing a lot better than me in remaining calm. He ran off away from me to look for Lucius. Keeping my sister beside me to ensure she remains safe, and not to be damaged even more I dragged her around the manor with me, looking everywhere. 

Still, no sign of him, even as I asked nobody seemed to know. 

"SYRUS!"I screamed losing it, the fear in me had hit its breaking point. Everyone turned to stare at me. "WHERE IS MY SON!" I cried. "GIVE HIM BACK!" 

Narcissa ran through grabbing me trying to calm me down but it was not helping. I just wanted my son back. I wanted him with me, safe, warm and loved. He was probably so scared. Not knowing where or who he was with. 

"WHO TOOK HIM!" I shrieked, whipping my wand out, Several people took many steps back from me as fire began edging from my palms. "I will kill every man and woman in this fucking place!" I snapped. 

Narcissa took Saphira far away from me as I made my way to the center of the room. Lucius and Severus came in ushering people into the room. They shut the doors loudly but no one dared take their eyes off me as they began to burn. Knowing full well that they were turning black. 

"I will kill you all if my son isn't returned to me in ten seconds!" The fire grew up my arms, something I have never done, I was losing control of this wandless magic, I was so angry and scared I did not care who I hurt or even if I hurt myself. I wanted my child back. 

Slashing my arms out, they are jumped further back from me as flung fire at them. "ONE!" 

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"FOU-"

"Calm down" A sweet voice called out, I whipped around to the sickly sweet voice of my mother. 

In her arms was my child, looking happy and content as could be. 

"I wanted to hold my grandchild," She said, holding him close, her hand sliding up to his neck, pressing two fingers into his neck, causing his eyes to widen, smile dropping. He panicked, eyes watering, body shaking. 

_Syrus. . ._

Eyes watering, chest heaving I snarled. "You give him back!" I gritted, my hands trembling, I rushed forward. "AH!" She said loudly, pressing harder. "One more move, and he dies." 

Severus moved to stand beside me. "Melissa," He said calmly. Her eyes lit up. 

"Sev!" 

"Give Syrus to Sunni. Now" He said looking as calm and collected as a person who didn't even care. He was doing much better than I was. I was completely losing my shit, I was showing weakness. I couldn't help either. Syrus was my whole world and seeing him like this, It was killing me inside. 

"Now why would I do that?" She sneered. "When I am having so much fun"

"Give the child back to his mother. This is tiresome and childish" A icily voice called out softly to the room. Voldemort stood up from where he was hidden. I had surprisingly not even noticed him being in here. or that he was even still here for that matter. My mother faltered, eyes widening and swallowing hard. 

She didn't know either. 

"M-My L-Lord!" she bowed. 

"Now!" He shouted, his eyes glinting redder, everyone jumped back, flinching. My mother quickly moved, Severus long strides got to her, he took Syrus from her handing him over to me. I cradled him to my chest, crying as he let out little sobs. "Sunniva, you, and Severus may leave now. I-" He sighed, "I feel as if your mother, needs to be reminded of her place here." 

He didn't have to tell me twice. As much as I would love to see her get punished My son meant more. I wanted him as far away from her as possible. Severus grabbed Saphira, who was still swaying dazed but looking to be coming back around.

"Sunni," Severus said at once as the front doors shut behind us. "Sunni, Love" 

"Yes," I whispered glancing into his eyes. 

"He's okay. He's. fine. Stop. Shaking."

I hadn't realized I was shaking. Sniffling I curved into his side with. Saphira holding on to them as best as I could. Syrus wailed his small hands dangling into the hair that had fallen from my bun. Severus Apparated us out of there.

_I fucking hate this._


	34. Thirty-Four- Confrontations

Two days before the start of term, I have finally gotten out of my funk and took to checking about Slughorn's lessons for the term. I needed to help Draco bring his grades back up some. This would help take my mind off my mother's awful attempt at hurting me. She succeeded in a lot of ways. Seeing Syrus so terrified, so hurt and on the verge of dying from strangulation it broke me up.

That was until common sense kicked in. She wouldn't be able to kill him, not with mine and Severus' blood protection over him. She would have to severe that charm in order to do it and I doubt she knew we performed such an act.

Her journals documenting, her false letters were only there to make me scared to use Blood Magic. It was all so she could have an advantage over me. Well, too bad Melissa. I am going to study up and I am going to start using it.

I will protect my family from ever being harmed again. Saphira was so badly shaken up, she was only cleared early this morning by Severus of being back to normal. She has been beating herself up for what happened even with us telling her she couldn't have helped, that there was nothing she could have done. She was still insisting it was her fault. With Blaise being at his mother's for the remainder of the Holidays as she's just returned from Italy, Saphira was isolating herself. Not even Meghan or Draco could get her to open up. She just wanted her boyfriend.

Sighing, I kissed Syrus's head. Tucking my wand in my sleeve, I told Severus where I was going. Waving me on keeping his eyes trained on the Northmann grimoire he was already a few steps ahead of me, looking at anything he deemed safe for me to do.

Going into Slughorn's office he greeted me jollily. "Sunniva, good to see you! Good to see you!" He beamed. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well Horace, I heard you have a few students falling behind in your advance classes, notably the six years," I said walking in more to the office. "May I?" I asked pointing to the chair. He nodded his head, ushering me to sit. "I used to hold study groups for students falling behind when I was here as a student. I would like to put some more time into helping the six years get back on track. Being behind will not do."

His eyes lit up, "Yes, yes! I heard of your famous study groups. Most students called you Mrs. Snappy Snape did they not?" He let out a hearty laugh. I chuckled with him.

"That they did. But!" I crossed my legs, "They excelled. Most of them got Outstandings on their O.W.L.S. Most of the students you have in your advanced classes wouldn't be there had I not helped. Most of your students even in your lower years would not be as successful in your class had I not expected a lot from them. They joke, but I was very efficient."

"So I heard, So I heard. They praise you in high regard of being an excellent teacher. My second and third-year students miss having you in class, they said you made fun little experiments if they succeeded by meeting Severus's excellency demands." He patted his clammy forehead with a cloth. It's nippy in here, I have no idea how it is he is even sweating right now. "Well, I don't see why I can't give you a copy of my lessons." He chuckled, getting to his feet and going through papers on the desk against the wall.

Pulling a few out he flicked his wand copying them and handing them over to me. "These cover the next four months of lessons. I can't wait to see some improvement and see if what the students and facility say is true about you" He grinned, nodding his head looking excited.

"Thank you so much, Horace." I took the papers folding them and sticking them in my cloak pocket.

Step one down, next stop.

Be the mastermind of Draco cheating for good grades. I can always teach him this stuff later. He's got too many eyes on him for failing now when he's always been the second top student next to Hermione. 

The day the students were due to arrive back for the start of term, I left Syrus with Severus for a small part of the morning. I found that it's time to go and see Molly once more and talk to Sirius. We have issues that need to be addressed. Most importantly, that issue being that my mother was back and she's a raving madwoman who is back in England on a rampage of trying to destroy me and Severus because she's obsessive. Everything she has ever done was because of her obsession with him. My birth included. My whole existence was for to have power for him to love her after she uses that said power to avenge him.

Knowing the floo from McGonagall's was connected to the Burrow for the day because of students returning I asked if I could use her fireplace to have a word with Molly.

"Certainly Sunniva. Go right areas just do try not to get too much ash on the carpet when you return" she said looking back down at her books.

"Thank you, Minerva"

It's still so weird to refer to my old professors by their first names. Since returning back to the school they've insisted on Meghan and me to call them by their first times for being colleagues now instead of students. Meghan was right on it, I on the other hand didn't feel quite comfortable with it. They were older than me and therefore deserved the respect.

Stepping into the fireplace and throwing down the ash. "The Burrow!" Emerald flames engulfed me, sending me spinning in a circle as I landed in the kitchen fire at the Weasley residence.

"Who's there?!" Molly yelled from the other room. I stepped out dusting myself off. Flicking my wand I cleaned the soot off my black gown.

"Sunni!" I shouted back. "I thought it be warmer to travel by floo! Sorry, Molly!"

She came into the kitchen smiling warmly at me. "Sunni, so good to see you. You should have written and told me you were coming. I would have made some cookies"

"It's fine I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment decision." I said, pulling my cloak off and laying it neatly over the back of the chair. "How are you?"

"I could have been better, to tell the truth," She sighed, her eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying her eyes out as of late. That she had just been crying as well. I tilted my head at her, she smiled tightly. "It's Percy. . . he came Christmas with the Minister. I had thought maybe. . ." her lips began quivering, wringing her hands on a towel she looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "That maybe he was finally coming home." Her voice cracking she began sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, patting her back. "It's okay Molly, he'll come around. I'm sure of it" _I hope._ "Stop crying, it's not worth being all upset about. Your son and daughter are leaving for Hogwarts tonight, you shouldn't worry about Percy too much. He's fine"

She sniffled. "I know, thank you." wiping under her eyes with a handkerchief she laughed forcibly. "oh look at me! Being silly. Please- Please have a seat!"

"Molly you're fine. It's fine, I don't mind. Merlin knows you've been there for me and all my tears a ton of times. I think it's about time I return the favor" Taking a seat as she asked, we sat there at the table where I filled her in on Melissa, on how Syrus is doing and then putting my hand on the table for her to see my ring. She gasped, giggling and jumping up and down in her seat in excitement.

"OOOH! Weddings! Another one! How wonderful!" She beamed.

Severus and I had agreed that since we were being forced to have a ceremony with those we did not particularly wanted to have a ceremony with, that we would have a very small one too with the ones who couldn't attend the first. Meaning that would be the Weasleys, Friends, and the Order pretty much. I may have some issues going on with the Order members at the moment but that was the whole reasoning on why I was here. I was going to fix it.

At some point, Ron and Harry came downstairs with Ginny trailing behind. I greeted them as nicely as I could. Harry gave me a few odd looks but it was nothing compared to the nasty stares I was getting from Ron that resulted in Ginny knocking him in the head a few times to ' _stop being a prat_ ' her words. I guess Harry told Ron but not Ginny.

I wasn't too off from seeing the way Harry looked at Ginny a few times but it wasn't anything to the way I've seen him look at Hermione as of late. Ginny had gotten over her crush on him as far as I knew. She was with Dean Thomas and they seemed to be working sort of if only they quit fighting. Personally, I was rooting for a Ninny ship to sail. I won't tell her or Neville that though.

When Authur arrived at home, he informed Molly to tell Bill to go straight to Grimmauld, Harry and Ron got into the fireplace going straight over I stepped in after them. Shouting the name and leaving in a heap of flames.

Sirius was waiting by the fireplace bouncing on his heels. The moment he looked at me I was yanked into a bone-crushing hug. "Sunshine! Am I so glad to see you! I was so worried you hated me or something" he said ruffling my hair. I pushed his hand away smiling up at him. "All a misunderstanding, I need to fill you men in on something important is Moony here?"

"In the kitchen with Luna and Tonks"

Before going into the kitchen I first stopped and greeted Walburga, she looked pleasantly happy to see me. Kreacher came out of hiding and tossed himself around my legs yelling "Little screamer! Kreacher has missed you!"

I grinned getting down on my knees and hugging him. He had finally hugged me back, grunting as he did so as if it was still paining him to have affection. Broke my heart, to tell the truth. He was so mistreated by Sirius but from what I've been told, Charlotte, Oscar, and Charlie were the only ones truly nice to him besides Helena. She adored his sass, even fetching him to make snide remarks to Sirius for fun.

"Good to see you too Kreacher," I said softly, getting to my feet and going to the kitchen. Getting my greetings in I informed them about all the stuff going on about Melissa and gave a few small hints that Montgomery's family needed to have a close eye on them. That Fenrir and his wolves were being used on the children to make parents abide them. Helena caught my hand as I went to scratch my neck. She yanked to her face.

"The hell is that? Did Sevy finally grow the balls to ask you to marry him?" She grinned cockily. Sirius jumped up so fast, his chair skidded back knocking over and hitting the floor loudly. He tripped over it causing it to break.

"I didn't do it!" Tonks yelled grinning. "at least not this time."

"Marriage! to ole Sniv-" Sirius shut up at the look I gave him, he closed his mouth crossing his arms. "You're so young Sunniva. You could have anyone, why even Bill has taken a shine to you!"

At the mention of Bill, Tonks frowned playing with her wand staring down at her knees. I looked back over to Sirius. "Siri, I like Bill as a friend and that's as far as it will ever go. Why can't you help Tonks out with Bill? it's obvious she likes him!" I pointed out, gesturing to Tonks making her turn a shade of purple. She slid down in her chair.

"Tonks liking Bill?" Sirius said laughing. "they would be a terrible couple!"

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked hotly. "she's a great girl! Sure a little clumsy but that's her personality. She's smart, witty, beautiful and one hell of an Auror"

Tonks slipped from the chair, whispering, and congratulations and leaving the house without anyone noticing. I slumped down in my seat. Maybe I could have been a little more subtle about pointing it out.

*** * ***

  
Late in the afternoon, students began arriving back at the school. As the Slytherins came through the fireplace in Severus's Office, a few of them waved at me and Syrus while I checked off each student to make sure they arrived safely.

Severus even being head of house thought this too tedious of a job and asked me to do it while he got the notice boards ready for the Apparition Lessons that will be beginning soon.

As the last student stepped through, each and every Slytherin accounted for, Blaise grinned at me, laying a huge package on the table.

"My mum thought you'd like this," he said, flipping the lid off.

"She got me something?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, she did. She got Saphira and Meghan something as well but you!" He poked my chest. "Got the bigger gift"

Peering inside the black box I sat Syrus into his highchair strapping him in before pulling out the black fabric.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed.

"I know my mum really likes you it seems. More than Saphira I'm sure" he grinned cracking his knuckles. Looking at the dress I gaped at the beautiful black silk lace dress. It was high collared in black lace down to the wrists, from the sweetheart line to the floor was made entirely out of silk and satin. The cape that attacked to the shoulders was a stain with an inner lining of emerald lace. In the middle where my collarbone connects below my neck was a Slytherin broach pinned to it with black pearls going around and black pearls as buttons up the sleeves.

This dress was made for royalty in my opinion. This was beautiful. Magnificent.

"Blaise please tell her mother this was extremely thoughtful and that I said thank you a million times" still gaping at the dress I turned it over pushing the cape aside to see even the back was lace and had a ton of black pear buttons.

"I will! I'm glad you like it. She said you needed proper teacher attire. She has a lot of dresses she's getting rid of and told me to tell you, ' _to come to her mansion and fetch them_.' I think you should. You could match Snape, they're pretty similar to get robes.

" I will. Thank you, Blaise." I said pulling him into a hug. He kissed my cheek, stuffing his hands in his pockets while the two other packages floated behind him as he made his way out of the office and down the hall.

I'm definitely wearing this dress tomorrow for classes.

**_____**

  
All the sixth years were incredibly excited this morning as they came into the Great Hall for breakfast. The notice boards would have informed them of the Apparition lessons. That will be available to those who are Seventeen or will be turning Seventeen before the start of next year.

The twelve-week course will be supervised by the head of houses and in the place of two professors, Meghan and I would cover for them if they should not have the time to cover it.

All-day long in the sixth year classes, it was all anyone could talk about it. Filius came into the lounge looking pinched and annoyed as he sat down at the table flipping open his grading book flicking his wand about making himself a cup of tea.

"Ah Filius?" I asked softly placing a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You're grumbling some very bad words there."

He looked at me, huffing. "It's these Apparition lessons. Mr. Finnagan hit the ceiling with a jet of water as power as a stallion, and it ricocheted hitting me. I landed flat on my face! In my own classroom."

I bit my lips to try and not giggle. "What was the punishment? I hope it was a good one" Meghan interjected sitting down beside him, having heard his story.

"I told him to write lines!" He squeaked. "I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick."

"You and Minerva absolutely made for each other" I mused taking a sip from my own tea. "Always calling students Baboons."

He grinned to himself. "She's a special lady," he said quietly unaware that Meghan and I have excellent hearing because of our curses. We shared a knowing look with each other.

McWick was my favorite ship. I would sail that boat to the ends of the earth. I'm positively rooting for them.

Later that night at the dinner table, Dumbledore dropped a letter in front of me as he was leaving the Great Hall. Severus looked over at me his eyebrows to his hairline looking bored out of his mind. Shaking my head, I opened the letter.

_Seriously?_

"I got to go, will you be okay with Syrus?" I asked Severus, getting up. He waved me on, turning to our son.

"Mummy thinks I don't know how to take care of you. Jokes on her" He grumbled making me smile.

Pushing my chair in I kissed Syrus's head, going over to the Gryffindor table. "Harry" I greeted from behind him. Dumbledore asked me to bring him to his office after Dinner. That he wished to speak to use both so that's exactly what I was doing.

Harry looked up at me. "Sunni" he greeted.

"Dumbledore told me to bring you to his office the moment you were finished eating," I informed him, his eyes lit up. "Are you done?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah!" He said jumping up from the table. I looked to the other three Gryffindors.

"Good evening, Hermione, Ron, Neville"

"Evening Professor," Neville said brightly.

Ron scoffed. "You don't have to call her Professor Neville. She's only two years older than us"

"Actually you do Mister Weasley," Minerva said strictly, tight lips looking down at him. "She is a Professor. While on duty you will treat her as such, friends you may be, respect shall be given" with that she turned on her heel, her robes fluttering behind her.

I grinned with Hermione at him. "You were saying Weaslebee?" I asked. He shook his head stuffing the rest of his pastry in his mouth grumbling. I turned to Harry. "Shall we?"

"Yes," he said, following me out.

The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames, and the Pensieve was on his desk. Dumbledore's hands lay on either side of it, the right one as blackened and burnt-looking as ever. Much to my irritation. Glancing at Harry I could tell he was very curious about the injury.

That injury would be the death of Dumbledore and from what Severus informed me on it was, Dumbledore had a year if not less to live.

The fool.

"Good evening Sunni," he turned his blue eyes to me, with that stupid twinkle.

"Good evening" I responded. He turned to Harry.

"I hear that you met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?" He said.

My eyebrows rose to my hairline I'm sure. That's interesting.

"Yes," Harry said. "He's not very happy with me. "

"No," Dumbledore sighed. "He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on. "

Harry grinned. "He wanted me to tell the wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job."

"A shit job" I muttered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Language Sunni and It was Fudge's idea originally Harry. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support"

"After everything, Fudge did last year?" Harry said angrily. "After Umbridge?"

Harry had a very valued point. Umbridge was a nightmare, a tyrant to the school and its inhabitants.

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment, we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you"

"So that's why you argued!" Harry blurted out. "It was in the Daily Prophet."

"The Prophet is bound to report the truth occasionally," Dumbledore said, "if only accidentally. Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."

"He accused me of being ' _Dumbledore's_ _man through and through_ '," Harry said hotly.

"Well, are you Harry?" I asked leaning forward smiling at him. He grinned.

"Yes, I am. I told him so too!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. His bright blue eyes looked watery and stared hastily at his own knees. It looked like he was going to cry and was having a hard time not to.

Dumbledore crying?

Who would have thought?

"I am very touched, Harry," Dumbledore said his voice very steady. Damn. . . kind of wanted some proof he wasn't always so up his own ass. That he was capable of being human.

"Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts," Harry said, looking fixedly at his own knees.

"He's been nosing about my mom like that too. She chooses to stay confined in the Manor because of it." I mumbled. "He's been trying to get information on the Malfoy funds to see if Lucius is getting help"

"Yes, he is very nosy," Dumbledore said, now sounding cheerful, and Harry thought it safe to look up again. "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret." He looked at me. "As for your family, I am very sorry to hear about the harassment you're being subjected to. It isn't fair to make the whole family suffer because of one"

"It's whatever" I waved. "Try as he might, Goblins don't necessarily give in to demands when they are very strict about their guidelines. Minister or not."

"Exactly" Dumbledore smiled. "Now Harry is there something else you wish to discuss with me before we start?"

Harry's eyes glanced at me, he fumbled with his sleeves nervously.

"There is, actually, sir," Harry said. Swallowing hard "It's about. . . it's about Malfoy and Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said at once. I bit my tongue inhaling deeply but chose to stay quiet.

I knew he would pursue this. I knew his eavesdropping would turn to this. Him going to Dumbledore. He's been convinced all school year so far that Draco is a Death Eater. Not that he's wrong because he isn't but it's not of his business.

He knows I am a Death Eater, he knows, I don't understand why he is got to attack Draco for.

"Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorn's party. . . well, I followed them, actually. . . "

"You followed when you shouldn't have and now have notions that my fiance and brother are up to no good," I said snidely.

Harry looked at me. "You said-"

"I know what I said Harry and it's none of your business. You shouldn't meddle. me and Professor Snape is handling the situation. If you put your nose and feet where they don't belong, you're going to get hurt."

"But he said he made the unbreakable vow!"

"I witnessed the unbreakable vow!" I slammed my hand down on the desk. "I was there Harry! I went into early labor and almost lost my son because of it! Severus and I have had a very difficult time these past few months, I advise you to halt your suspicions about Professor Snape. We are trying to protect this school and the people within these walls. Do not make me have to tail you because I will"

"Sunniva, have a lemon drop," Dumbledore said softly. Doing as j was told I sat on the edge of his desk brooding. He turned to Harry with an impassive face. "Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."

"Not of great importance?" Harry repeated incredulously. "Professor, did you understand--?"

"Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," Dumbledore said sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

I nodded my head, humming. Damn straight. You tell him Dumbles.

Harry sat in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. "So, sir," Harry said in force politeness, "you definitely still trust -?"

"I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already," Dumbledore said in a very angry voice. "My answer has not changed."

"I should think not," said a snide voice; Phineas Nigellus was evidently only pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore ignored him. I looked up at him and winked, he winked right back.

Cheeky.

"And now, Harry, I must insist that we press on. I have more important things to discuss with you this evening." Dumbledore said. "Ah, Harry, how often this happens, even between the best of friends! Each of us believes that what he has to say is much more important than anything the other might have to contribute!"

"I don't think what you've got to say is unimportant, sir," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, you are quite right, because it is not," Dumbledore said briskly. "I have two more memories to show you this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected."

Harry did not say anything to the old man. He still was in his own mind looking irked. Dumbledore turned to me.

"Thank you for bring Harry up here,"

"You knew what he was going to asked did you sir?" I asked slightly annoyed. Of course, he knew. Why else would I be here? He knew I had something to say.

"I had an inkling," Dumbledore said looking at my left hand where my ring sat on my finger shining bright in the lamp lights. "I hear congratulations though is very much in order on your Engagement to Professor Snape. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner."

"Thank you sir" I smiled tightly. "Do you still need me? Or can I retire now?"

"No no, thank you once again. You may go" he smiled, motioning his hand at the door, it creaked open. I turned to Harry.

"Good night Harry and please don't do anything stupid" I add the last bit grudgingly.

I knew it was a lost cause. He would be doing something stupid, no doubt to it. I should be grateful in a way he had not dragged me in with it even after I snapped at him. He surprisingly kept his mouth shut. I didn't know if Dumbledore was aware of anything, Severus hadn't told me a single thing but I am sure he had his suspicions but his trust in Severus was too great as far as I knew.

I could only hope it didn't end badly for any of us. 

The following day, I had snuck a bezoar into Draco's hand telling him to hand that in for his assignment in Potions. He had looked at me like I was crazy but with a shrug of his shoulders, he stuffed it in his pocket. I felt a little guilty about betraying Horace but Draco needed the help and it's not like I knew Harry was probably going to pull the same move. Seeing as he has the copy of the Half-Blood Prince book and I know it says ' _just shove a bezoar down their throat_ ' for curing poisons.

Getting through my classes with Severus, I had just enough time to get down to the Potions room to try and catch Draco to see how it went. Sadly I had just missed him and Horace was rushing out of the room, running right past me before I even had the chance to see what the hell that was about.

Harry walked out looking sullen, hands stuffed in his pockets scruffing his shoe against the stones as he went.

"Harry?" I asked. He looked up from his feet meeting my eyes.

"Oh, hey Sunni," He said sadly.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" I asked tilting my head and folding my arms.

"Oh, it's nothing. . ." He rubbed his neck.

"Harry," I said sternly.

"I asked him if he knew about Horcruxes," He said hesitantly. My eyes widened.

"Why in the gods would you ask him that?" I asked shocked. That's not something you ask teachers about, especially Slughorn. However, I do know that man told someone about them. "Wait don't answer that, let me guess Dumbledore?"

He nodded his head.

Dumbledore, of course. Why would he send Harry on a mission to be asking about Horcruxes.

"Why?" I leaned against the wall beside him. He looked at me curiously. "does this have something to do with Tom Riddle?"

"How-" I cut him off.

"Why are you asking Slughorn about them?"

"To get a memory. . ." He said slowly.

"Harry, I am going to tell you something. I want you to listen closely" I said quietly. "Slughorn told Voldemort about Horcruxes and told him how to create them" I held my hand up before he could interrupt me. "Dumbledore knew this. I don't know why he is sending you about to fetch information that he already knows but you should confront him about it. He's toying with you"

"How do you know all this?" He asked rubbing his hands not looking at me.

"Because I am close enough to know secrets. I've not just been sitting idly Harry. I am a very busy girl too"

With that, I left him there.

I had a feeling this was going to come to bite me in the ass and it's going to hurt.


	35. Thirty-Five- Sorting Problems

"Happy thirty-sixth birthday!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down on the bed with Syrus in my arms giggling loudly. Severus jumped up, eyes wide and looking panicked. 

"SUNNI!" He snapped. "Why are you-" He looked at Syrus who was reaching down to him, babbling a 'ba- bo- ah' I think he was getting close to saying his first word soon. I was rooting for a mama but Dada was fine too I suppose. "Look at him, you put him in that Lion costume again." He said taking him from me and lifting the maine tail. 

"Because you hate Gryffindors," I said snidely, giving him a joking smile. "Happy birthday baby!" I said in a deep voice giving him finger guns. He looked at me more closely. 

"Did you sleep?" 

"Absolutely not" I grinned. "your son doesn't like to sleep, plus he tore my nipple with that tooth he has coming in. It hurts" 

"And you're grinning why?"

"Because smiling through the pain is better than brooding. Now it's also your birthday so what would like for breakfast? We're eating in here this morning before class."

There wasn't much we. could have done, as his birthday fell during the week and it was the busiest day of the week with a lot more classes. By the time dinner came around, we had it in the room too where I had the amazing idea of trying to give Syrus some solid foods. Boiled potatoes and carrots were sitting in front of him in his high chair. He was not happy with not getting a pureed food or milk for dinner. He was glaring at me and Severus at the moment. Smashing and throwing the boiled veggies off the table. 

I bent over for the fifth time picking it up. 

"Listen here mister," Severus said loud enough to let the little man know he was not happy. "Mummy has had a tiring day with the fourth years, you biting her and not letting her sleep and now you throwing your food isn't helping her. Eat your food." 

Syrus sucked his bottom lip in, releasing it trembling. His big round black eyes watered up pulling at my heartstrings. "Oh, Sev. It's okay" I caved in. "He can have his milk"

"No Sunniva. He's going to eat his food. He needs to learn. You can't baby him all the time" 

"He is a baby!" I defended. 

"Sit down!" He snapped, Narrowing my eyes, I folded my arms sitting back down in my chair, watching him with Syrus. 

Severus picked up a potato, putting it in his little hand, and brought it to his lips. "Open up Syrus," He said gently. Syrus opened his mouth, putting the tiny potato in his mouth and eating it. His eyes lit up and he made humming sounds of delight eating more. Severus turned to me. "See, Just got to make him eat it" 

"Alright don't be a bitch about it" I groaned. Severus grinned, sitting back at the table where we began eating again. 

Before bedtime we were doing our nightly reading, watching Syrus play with his blocks and stuff bunny, he squealed at us. He moved to his knees and hands, screaming excitedly. "What is it?" I asked lovingly, shaking my head at him and getting on the floor beside him. What has you so excited? Huh?"

Syrus squealed louder, drool smacking the floor. Severus flicked his wand cleaning it immediately. He moved to the floor, putting his back against the sofa. Syrus smacked the wooden floor a few times, pushing forward and backward bouncing. 

"Maybe he has to poop," Severus said causally. 

"Oh no," I said laughing, "If you poop, you can't pee on daddy again little lemon." 

Severus made a groan covering his face. "He has better aim than the first years with _Expelliarmus"_

"Well, you wouldn't have been peed on if you put his nappy in front of him when you were changing his diaper." I sang, "I told you so. . ."

"Hush Sunniva" 

Watching Syrus he moved his hands, one in front of the other, scooting forward. It dawned on me what he was doing. Severus and I both got to on our knees in excitement. "He's trying to crawl!" I gasped. 

"Come on son! You got this!" Severus encouraged. "One hand at a time, push!"

Clapping together we cheered him on as Syrus squealed blubbering loudly. Blowing raspberries. 

No longer scooting he was crawling properly, smacking his hands on the floor, moving forward laughing. I began crying happily, hugging Severus around the shoulders swaying as he whistled.

"That's my boy!" Severus cheered. "Smartest boy in the world. So proud!"

*** * ***

  
I had been two weeks since Syrus began crawling, now I had to keep everything put up and away, in fear he would get hurt. Severus got the room baby-proofed, he had been boasting to the other professors that his child was very advance and that it was very clear he was going to be a Slytherin. 

Filius said he would bet money on that Syrus was going to be a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had been there and had fetched the sorting hat while I was there feeding Syrus his bananas. So here we were, in the teacher's lounge, Syrus in his high chair about to have the sorting hat placed on his head for fun. 

This was the weirdest sight in my life and it was strange to be like this with the professors. Syrus was just a happy little ball of giggles and smiles and the occasional toots. Minerva looked at everyone. "Alright, we are going to settle this once and for all. The hat will sort him for fun. Albus has cast a charm to make the hat speak out loud so we can hear what it has to say."

"Hufflepuff. . . Hufflepuff. . ." Pomona said crossing her fingers. 

"No he's a lion, I know it" Dumbledore asserted calmly. Severus scowled at them all. It was taking everything in me not to cry laughing. Meghan and I both were giggling quietly. 

Minerva sat the hat on his head, holding it up so it didn't swallow him. Syrus reached grabbing it, "AY!" The hat grunted out loud. Syrus's hands dropped, his eyes widening confused. He shook a little freaked out. 

"It's okay baby. It's fine" I cooed kissing his cheek. 

"A baby. . ." the hat spoke. "Curious. Never sorted a baby before." It hummed while we all watched listened. 

"Slytherin parents yes. . . powerful magic. I sense it, strong-willed and smart. This child would do well in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff" Pomona could be heard muttering. I snorted. 

"Trickey. . . tricky. . ." the hat said. 

After several long seconds, Severus clenching his hands, and the excitement in the room intensified the hat finally yelled out. 

"RAVENCLAW!"

"No!" Severus yelled. 

"YES!" Filius squeaked. 

I patted Severus on his back, picking up Syrus, I bent down so Filius could shake his little hand. Severus groaned loudly, covering his face. Pomona looked defeated. 

"I suppose he gets it from his mother," Dumbledore said after a few seconds. I looked at him questionably. "I've been told you were almost sorted into Ravenclaw yourself."

"Well. . . yeah but so was Severus"

"Ahh," Dumbledore nodded. "Curious" His eyes twinkling. 

"I'm making you an honorary Ravenclaw, Syrus. You shall get your own pin" Filius said excitedly. "I can't wait to teach you"

**_____**

  
"You said you want to get married as soon as possible, do you still want to?" Severus asked as he placed his reading down, he was looking intensely at me with a lot of love shining in those black irises. 

"Of course I do" I responded, getting up on my knees and moving to sit in his lap. His arms circled around my waist, leaning his head forward he nuzzled my neck. 

"When would you like to get married?" He placed a kiss on my neck making me giggle from where his hair was tickling. 

"When would you like to get married?" I repeated his question. Leaning his head back with amusement he smirked at me. 

"That's not a response Sunni" 

"Well, I don't know." I laughed, as his fingers lifted my shirt, brushing the skin. I was ticklish and he knew it! he hummed, a sly smile playing on his lips. Suddenly I was flipped unto my back, placing himself between my legs, arms pinned above my head, his free hand jabbed into my sides causing me to squeal.

"Have you decided now" He chuckled, tickling me more. 

"N-No!" I giggled louder, squirming beneath him. I lifted my opening muy mouth and clamping it on his neck causing him to freeze. A sensual moaned escaped him as I flicked my tongue against his neck. Pressing his hips into me, he released my hands, moving it down to my skirt, shoving it up so the hem laid on my belly. He made quick work to his buttons on his trousers pushing them down a little. One quick tear to my knickers, he rubbed against me. 

"You shouldn't have bitten me" He grunted, slamming his lips on mine, his tongue invading my mouth. There was no foreplay needed with him. I was already hot and bothered the moment he shoved me on my back. It was sad but true. I was always lit up with a raunchy desire for him.

"What are you going to do about it?" I breathe hotly pressing my lower part against his hips as he rubbed against me. 

He smirked, lifting just a little and positioning himself, my breath left my lungs in a great big swoosh as he slammed hard into me. I whimpered in pleasure. 

"Yes," He hissed pulling out and slamming harder, my head hit the armrest of the sofa tilting my chin up his mouth attacking my sensitive part of my neck. 

"Severus. . . " I breathed heavily. His hand slipped up to my neck, tightening, as he made eye contact with me. I covered it with his urging him to be harder. 

"You don't realize how divine you look, roughed up, begging for me to hurt you. Begging for more" He grunted lifting my legs, he placed them on his shoulders. 

"What? What are you- OH MY GOD!" My eyes widen, rolling back, as the most pleasurable pain hit me deep in my belly. He tossed his head back laughing, ramming harder and faster. Hitting the spot every single time. I wouldn't last like this that was obviously his goal. 

In seconds I was floating on cloud nine, mumbling incoherent words, coming like a broken fountain all over him. He hissed a "Fuck" causing me to lose it even more. He collapsed on top of me, letting my legs down. 

I loved it when he cussed but I wouldn't tell him that. 

As he came off his high with me, he lifted his head off my chest. "February twenty-fourth," He said. "Let's get married then. Gives Cissa and you time to put it together."

"That's barely over a month away. . ." I said quietly still trying to calm my heart. 

"Then I suggest you get to work Sunrise" He chuckled, kissing me over my heart than getting up. 

I laid there, staring up at the wooden beams on the ceiling. February twenty-fourth. A smile made its way on my face. Lifting my hand to look at my ring, I felt the happiness inside me burst. 

*** * ***

  
The snow was melting around the school as February arrived, meaning it was getting close to joining hands in marriage. Replacing the cold was dreary wetness but I was breathing better knowing new beginnings were on their way. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. I was almost tempted to take my now crawling little lemon to make mud pies and yes even let him eat the dirt because that's how little boys are, nasty or not.

I wanted him to have everything and let him enjoy his little life, to see him happy was to me the best parts of my being here on earth. The only problem was I didn't have much time for all this seeing as I was scheduled to help out with the sixth year's Apparition Lessons. As soon as the lessons were over I will be making my way to the manor to discuss plans with Narcissa.

It's time to start ordering and tying it all together. Date set and invitations would be sent out tomorrow morning for the twenty-fourth.

With Syrus sleeping soundly in his crib, Saphira was chilling out, watching over him in Severus and I room. It was kind of great to have a younger sister and not the same age as Draco for times like this.

Making my way to the Great Hall, I got settle next to Severus, leaning into his side as he looked around the hall annoyed at the students.

They were so excited that they were being a bit more louder than they normally are. I nudged him to lighten up. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know. . . you keep rolling your eyes at me Professor Snape and I think I'm going to have to be the one to spank you," I said softly, he tensed looking down at me rising his eyebrow. Winking I walked away making sure to put a little more sway to my hips for good measure.

I could feel his heated glare on me, as I walked around the room. The normal tables were gone, rain pelted the high windows creating a calm rhythm and the enchanted ceiling was swirling darkly above us. Making sure everyone was here, I went back to the front from standing in my place as the students gathered closer. Meghan nudged me bouncing her heels. She had her medical bag strapped on, ready to go.

I think she was hoping for a nasty splinch.

When I splinched my leg. . . that was an awful feeling. The scar looking like an explosion of cracks and I consciously rubbed my thigh feeling the hole where I had tissue missing.

The Heads of House and the small wizard who was in charge of the lessons I had, remained quiet waiting for the chatter to die down. Growing impatient I opened my mouth yelling for "SILENCE!" All eyes fell on me, I shrugged smiling smugly.

It had worked.

Noticing Draco was arguing again with the boys, I walked over there, thumping him on his head. He glared at me.

"Stop talking and pay attention. This can wait" I snapped, turning back around to the front room. _Idiot_.

"Good morning," the Ministry wizard said, "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked. I could have face palmed myself. What did I just say? This could wait. What part of that didn't he understand?

Everybody looked back at him, he flushed pink and stepped away from the two boys looking furious. I said not to draw attention to himself when the term restarted and that's what he was doing. Making it worse. Severus tensed next to me, I glanced up at him finding he was throwing a very annoyed expression at Draco.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you. " the instructor spoke up ignoring the interruption.

As the student scrambled around, banging and jostling each other. I stay rooted in my spot with Meghan as the heads of houses broke up arguments and helping them into position. I was watching Severus amused by how irritated he was looking at Pansy and Daphne when they kept trying to get close to each other.

What caught my eye was how close Harry got himself near Draco who was once again arguing with the boys. I rushed through the crowd planting myself in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little loudly causing Draco to halt his conversation. Harry fidgeted.

"Uh-"

"Upfront Harry. Now" I demanded. "I think I should keep a closer eye on you" I snapped. He glared at me, not moving. "Now Potter"

Moving his feet with much attitude he moved to the front as requested. I turned to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Now is not the time boys. Draco they will not be helping you any longer-" they opened their mouths protest I silenced them immediately. "Do not argue with me" I glared. "You have been fighting this whole time in here and I can clearly see you have an issue in assisting Draco. Now you're relieved of your duties. Shut the hell up and pay attention or get the hell out of the great hall so others can learn."

As they gaped at me, I tapped my foot, crossing my arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Good! Now separate so you're not tempted to fight like monkeys"

As the lesson went on Meghan finally got to be in action. She grinned, looking proud as she rushed down to Susan Bones who made a horrible screech of pain, all eyes trained on her. She was wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away from where she had started.

As the heads of houses and Meghan got to work on her there was a great band and a puff of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared up. Susan was reunited with her leg but in her horrifying experience, she was sobbing quite loudly.

Meghan returned next to me. "I hope some splinches again" she grinned

"Meghan!" Minerva said astounded. "That's an awful thing to say"

"I quite agree!" Filius squeaked.

"Of course you do Fili. Minnie is your lover, got to get lucky some- Ow!" Meghan moaned rubbing her head from where I smacked her hard. Minerva and Filius were both not amused by her comment but they seemed satisfied knowing I had whacked her.

The rest of the lesson went boringly much to Meghan's disappointment. I grabbed Draco's arm before he could leave when the instructor wave his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Minerva. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall. Harry was lagging close by, I dropped my voice lower, casting muffliato.

"Listen, I need you to lie low for a few days. Don't worry about it, Meghan and I will work on it for a while. You've been overheard by Harry and I would prefer if you don't draw any more attention to yourself."

"I can handle it," Draco said, screwing his face up annoyed.

"And I'm sure you can but for now. Stop, I will take care of it. Harry is already suspicious enough, he won't get off your and Severus back I would deeply prefer it if I didn't have to waste my time directing his attention elsewhere and making me lose out on spending time with Syrus." I said rudely. He sagged his shoulders nodding his head. "Good, now go straight to the common room and stay there for a bit. Do not go near that room." Patting his shoulder, he turned and left with Harry chasing after him. I sighed.

That boy is going to do something stupid because he can't let things go. 

I tried to get everything figured out as quick as I could, a notebook filled with ideas between Narcissa, Lucius, and I. Even Bella had tossed in a few ideas of her own. They weren't that bad if I am being honest. So here I was on my way back to the castle, tired and keeping missing my little Raven. I grinned as I told Lucius about the mini sorting. 

He was not happy. No one was. I thought it even funnier by the fact that Syrus would be the first Ravenclaw in the entire family. I was loving every second of it even if I would have preferred him in Slytherin myself. I will still proud. Ravenclaw was a lot better than Gryffindor. I'll take it. 

The moment I stepped through the door, a hand caught me by my dress yanking me and shoving me quite roughly against the wall. I shrieked jumping, my head colliding against the stones.

"What the fu- Grindylow!" I snapped catching my word to keep from Syrus picking it up.

Severus, grabbed my shirt with both hands, pressing me harder against the wall. "You interfered! You interfered with Potter and Albus' work, Sunniva! That was dangerous!"

"Get off me!" I snapped shoving him away. "The hell's wrong with you shoving me up against the wall like that Severus!" I straighten my shirt glaring at him. He kept his narrow gaze on me. "If you're going to shove you better being doing me in the process."

He didn't even smile at my comment of trying to lighten the mood, pushing his hair back, he threw his cape off letting it flow to the ground.

Oh. . . he's pissed.

He's pissed real bad.

Looking up at him, I twirled the ring on my finger. He inhaled deeply, turned on his heel, and walked straight to the armchair sitting down and folding his hands. He gestured to the sofa with a tilt of his head.

Swallowing hard, I suddenly felt warm. Severus has never been this angry at me before. He's so. . . so calm. Those dark eyes watching me like a hawk. Like swimming in the abyss.

It's fine Sunni just go sit down and everything will be fine.

I took a seat in front of him, crossing my legs and leaning back. He tapped his digits together, eyebrow quirked and a grim frown on his face.

Is it hot in here? I feel hot.

Keeping a straight face as to not share my discomfort he finally spoke.

"Sunniva, you deliberately told Potter to talk to Albus about the Horcruxes. Albus was working very hard to obtain a certain me-"

"He wasn't doing anything! Harry was doing all the work on fetching it and I don't understand why. We know about the Horcruxes, what good is it going to do if we already know he made them."

He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes. He was trying to calm down I could see that but it didn't look like it was working very well.

One moment I am sitting the next he has me up on my feet and bent over the table.

He's going to sp- "ow!" I winced.

"Interrupting me, interfering and for getting on my damn nerves I think you need to get a spanking that _sinks_ in" he growled.

 _Sinks in. . ._ I don't need another punishment that sinks in! I had enough of that from Umbitch! Hands and arms are still faintly scared with the words 'respect and orders'

Pants came down, hands on my head and face shoved into the Mahogany table, the coldness soothing my warm cheeks, Severus yanked his belt off.

I closed my eyes. This was stupid. Absolutely ridiculous but if this made him stop being mad at me I will gladly take it.

I just wasn't all that prepared for the harsh cracking sound and the terrible pain that came with it.

I bit my lip to keep from yelping.

"Fifty," he said. No hint of gentleness in his voice. I couldn't see him but his hands they weren't soft on me either. One of his hands had the nails biting into my skin uncomfortably.

'Crack!'

"Count!" He ordered.

"One," I said.

As the blows came by the twenty I was whispering. By twenty-eight I had tears. By forty I couldn't contain the crying, making sniffling sounds over top of his harsh ragged breathing.

As soon as fifty came down, I was full blow upset, sobbing, and jerked away from him. He was hard as a rock and clearly has enjoyed that.

I love our roughness, hell I've even drank from him but that was all pleasurable. This was just painful. I found no pleasure in this and I didn't want him to either, judging on how big he was bulging I knew he would take me and screw me senseless. I would be all for it had I not felt so damn betrayed and hurt by his need to have been so damn hard on me.

Fifty spankings with his belt!

_The buckle side._

He reached out, I smack his hand away from me, folding my arms. "No," I said at once, pulling my knickers and pants back up. I went to our bedroom and grabbed my bag, throwing my clothes and some of Syrus things into it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, he sounded panicked. I bet he was looking that way.

"Meghan's room. I don't want to sleep with you. Syrus will be there with me if you want to see him" slinging the bag on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay here. I can sleep on the sofa. I am-"

"Nope!" I grabbed my bag with papers and books for class and left the room. Leaving him to he wallowing.

I don't even give two shits about how he feels right now!

My ass is on fire! Pretty sure it's badly bruised and Meghan is going to lose her freaking mind or she's going to be seriously turned on. I can't tell with her anymore. She's that crazy.

As expected Meghan didn't take it well, at least her common sense was taking charge at the moment. She had threatened to go eat him. Even begged that she be allowed to do it.

Said I could marry her on the twenty-fourth and no wedding would be wasted.

I love her so much. She was the greatest person to have as a best friend, as a sister. I couldn't imagine where I would be right now without her.

The following week was hard to deal with, I wasn't sleeping very well and Severus was giving me space when we weren't in class. I was grateful for that at least from him.

I was planning the wedding, attending meetings, still assisting on classes, and doing my absolute best to keep Syrus out of trouble. His crawling was making him get into things.

Like under Minerva's skirts.

Never seen her jump so high before. Filius and Hagrid were laughing hard finding it hilarious until Meghan scolded Syrus telling him the only little person allowed under her skirts was Filius.

That resulted in Meghan being barred from being in the lounge room for a while.

When I wasn't too busy with other things and Severus has Syrus. Meghan was being my lookout while I worked on the cabinet as promised.

It was going exceedingly well and couldn't wait to tell Draco I think it was almost working now.

The only downfall was.

The real war would begin sooner.


	36. Thirty-Six- Topping

Two more weeks have passed by, I still haven't spoken to Severus about our issues. He was growing restless about it I'm sure. I knew I was being petty, that three weeks of not speaking on anything other than school work and Syrus.

During these Two weeks, I've spent every free second and almost all night every day in fixing the cabinet. Since I haven't been sleeping it was a nice little distraction to have at least when I wasn't going to the Manor every two days to talk to Narcissa about the wedding. She finally caught on to what was going on but chose not to say anything. Lucius however. . . he had a lot to say.

So much to say in fact that I was now mad at him too. None of it worth repeating but enough to know he should have just not said anything when I told him I would tie a leash around his neck and take him back to his cell.

We haven't spoken in five days. Even with me now on my way back to the school I still didn't say a word.

Going into Severus' classroom, files in hand I walked over to his desk, he didn't look at me. Maybe now would be the time to say we're sorry.

But like I said. I'm petty.

Dropping the files on his desk very loudly he looked up at me annoyed. "Was that prudent?"

"Yes"

We looked at each other for several seconds. "I need you to review it. Cross out what you don't like. Check the ones you do. Thank you and goodbye" I turned on my heel walking back towards the door.

"Sunniva," he said sounding just as every bit as tired as I was. I looked back at him. I missed him. That much was true even if he was an ass sometimes. "Please sit down"

Pursing my lips, I nodded my head. I took a seat where Hermione normally sat.

Right in the front.

I watched him flip open the files, drip his quill in the ink, crossing items out. Curious as to see what he was doing I got back up and looked from behind him, peering over his shoulder.

He shut it looking at me. "Not yet"

"But- but I have already seen these things," I asked confused.

"Not yet. Go sit down"

"Ugh fine" I grumbled plopping my but back into the chair I leaned my head on the desk.

I don't know when and I honestly don't see how but when I woke up I was in bed in Meghan's room. The files laying on the nightstand beside me. I frowned.

Now I really feel like shit.

He had brought me to Meghan's room and completed the files, probably even carried me. Didn't wake me up and let me sleep soundly.

Sitting up I grabbed the files flipping them open.

Did he draw hearts!

The page was covered in tiny moving hearts. With ' _I love you always and forever_ ' smack dab in the middle in bold letters ' ** _I am sorry_** '

Wiping at my eyes I wrapped my robes around me, fixing them properly, and went to go find him. He deserves the world's biggest kiss.

Flinging his office door open after checking his classroom and the room I came straight here. He was leaned against the fireplace, forearm pressed against the mantel, fire whiskey in the other, he merely glanced over at me before looking back down at the flames.

"I had hoped you would sleep through the night. Meghan said you haven't been sleeping" he said keeping his eyes trained on the flickering flames.

Great now I feel even shitter than shitty. Everything he says and does right now is making me the worst fiancee in the world.

"Sev. . ." I said softly, he looked at me with a small tug at his lips but still sad. "Why are you drinking?"

"I never like apologizing Sunniva, never felt the need to do it anyhow but with you. . ." he sat the glass down against the desk. "I always feel like I need to. I am still learning to be an us. What I did-"

"What you did is forgiven my moon and stars. I understand" I walked to him taking his hand and pressing my cheek into it. "It's fine. Just maybe next time you want to be rough like that, you make sure I am as wet as the ocean."

He cracked a smile a chuckle leaving his lips as he grabbed my cheeks gently kissing me sweetly.

"I just worry about, I have a lot of fear in losing you, in Syrus losing you earlier than we should. I want to be selfish with Sunni and have you as long as I can. I don't want to waste another moment fighting with you. My heart can not take losing another person whom I care and love so much" a small tear built up in his left eye, I hooked my finger, pressing it to his eyelid catching the tear.

"Then may I come back to bed with you? Meghan is a great friend but she snores so loudly. Plus-" I took a deep breath shuddering. "She is very touchy and by touchy I mean she likes to touch in her sleep."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," I played along. "Her fingers. They put you to shame" I flicked his hand looking up at him finding him staring at me intensely. I faltered.

What. Huh?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused. He just kept staring at me. "Severus?" I asked again.

"Bend over the desk" he whispered, leaning over and kissing my lips.

"No I don't think so" I jutted my chin out. "How about we reverse this." Before he could respond, I flicked my wand at him making him turn and bend on his desk.

He let out a booming laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked amused. As my hands circled around his waist undoing his pants yanking them down. I hummed.

"Sunni?"

"Topping you," I said casually. I used a force spell as I hit him in the backside with my wand making it ten times worse. He gasped then began to chuckle.

"Revenge?" He asked blankly.

"Revenge" I grinned doing it again.

Twelve hits in, Severus was hard as a rock and panting. Each whack pulled a moan from him. He was enjoying this.

Turning him back around, I was quick in wrapping my hand around him working it. He leaned his head back, flicking my wand to make him fall on his back he grunted.

His desk was litter in school work but I didn't care. "Incarcerous," I said pointing at his wrist. His hand shot up above his head. Flicking for ropes to hold him against the desk I smirked down at him.

His dark eyes were swimming with desire making the pool of yearning for him deep inside me burst in starvation. Removing my panties I climbed on top of him settling my heat over his tip.

"You're never going to grade these papers love" I teased.

"I do not care. I'll pass them all just get on with it!" He snapped. "Please" he added quieter. Almost as if he was going to start groveling for me.

Severus begging for me. Music to my ears. Sinking unto him, he let out a string of curse words. Head tilted back in pleasure I went as rough and as fast as I could possibly go. He was coming before I even did and that was saying a lot seeing as I was normally the one to finish first.

I grinned at him. He urged me to keep going, I leaned down kissing him harshly.

"Revenge" I whispered.

"If this is your revenge Mrs. Snape then I will make you angry more often." He did not miss a beat.

*** * ***

There was a Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw game and it was Hufflepuff's first game that I could attend to watch my sister play. Being the Seeker on the Hufflepuff team, she was getting a lot of attention and I hadn't gotten the chance to wish her luck.

Sitting in the stands with Severus, Syrus nuzzled into his neck, waving at Filius and Pomona. McGonagall beckoned me over to the commentator's booth.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"You get a better view here and besides, you can help Ivy commentate seeing--" she looked at Ivy. "Biased comments will be made I'm sure. Hufflepuff zealous"

I shrugged. "Well tell Severus what I am doing, please," I asked as I sat down next to Ivy. She grinned rubbing her hands together.

"Luna Lovegood was supposed to commentate but she had a lot of homework and asked me to do it. It's quite exciting isn't it?" She rambled.

As the game was about to start I whistled loudly into the tip of my wand. "That's my baby sis! Whipping ass and taking names!"

"Sunni!" McGonagall could be heard as she yelled at me. I grinned sheepishly.

Balls in the air I watched closely, Cho and Saphira were circling the air.

The Ravenclaw Keeper Doyle was glaring pretty malevolently at Saphira.

Several minutes into the game a bludger was on Saphira's tail, I stood up screaming.

"Oh it looks like Northmann might be in trouble," Ivy said in a deep voice.

Taking control she ripped a bat from one of the hands of the beaters hitting the Bludger right square in the face of the Ravenclaw Chaser Chambers.

"Northmann knocked that chaser like professor Snape knocks heads, Painfully and likely to leave a mark," Ivy said causing a small roar of laughter.

"Looking at you Chambers, I now understand why some animals eat their young." I snidely remarked causing the Slytherin stand to cheer.

Passing back and forth the Quaffle seemed as if it would never go into one of the rings.

"Thomas!" I yelled. "Thomas! You cheat!"

Thomas had hit one of the Hufflepuff chasers after the whistle had been blown knocking him out cold. Ivy stood up. "I'm coming down!"

"Ivy!" I exclaimed. "You just can't -"

"I'm the standby Chaser Sunni I have too!" She rushed off.

So. . . am I commentating? I look at McGonagall confused. She nodded her head as if she was answering me. Uh. Alrighty then.

"Combs, I can't help imagining how much better the world would be if your dad had just pulled out. With a stunt like that wow what a disappointment!" I announced snarkily.

Combs preceded in giving me an obscene hand gesture. I grinned getting back to explaining what was happening right then, Davies and Lee collided. I began giggling, snorting, and wheezing.

"Ivy had tricked them! The quaffle was scored. You two Davies, Lee. You have an entire life to be idiots. Why not take today off?" I asked.

McGonagall was now behind me, pushing me away from the booth.

"You're just as bad as Jordon was. It is a definite no Sunniva" she scolded me.

"Wait! Wait!" I spoke up. "Look! Saphira caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins! That's my sister! You guys! That's my baby sister!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"You Ravenclaw's can go su-"

"Sunniva!"


	37. Thirty-Seven- The Dress

Severus was being very moody as of last, even with Valentine's day today. He might still be acting as if he is on his menstrual. He went to speak with Dumbledore three days ago, he didn't return until early in the morning, and ever since then, he's been as sour as green grapes.

I've tried to talk to him about it but he kept brushing me off telling me it was nothing to concern myself with and that everything was fine.

Deciding I should just trust that he would tell me anything I needed to know and that he wouldn't lie to me about something extremely important. I put it on the back burner to let sit and get out of my way.

I love him, I trust him and I know he wouldn't betray me.

Turning to my side, I looked at his calm relaxed face, the small shadows cast under his eyes from where he was struggling to sleep. Holding my pinky out, I traced under the eyes, eyebrows, down his nose, and finally his lips.

Moving closer, I pressed my lips gently to his. He barely stirred, slipping from the bed, I padded across the floor to Syrus crib. He was sleeping soundly. Rubbing his little back I bowed into it, to kiss his head before going into the sitting room.

Sketchbook I hand I put the finishing touches to my wedding gown.

I had the greatest idea of designing my dress as I couldn't seem to find anything I liked. Since I know what and what I don't look good in, this task was fairly easy...

However, I needed to get the designs sent out today.

Severus walked out of the bedroom, scaring me I snapped the book shut stuffing it under my bottom. He rubbed his eyes yawning looking at me like I lost my mind.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"None of your business," I replied.

"The dress?" He asked while smiling. He poured some hot water into a mug dropping a tea bag in. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You didn't peak at it did you?"

"No. I've been on my best behavior, my love. I don't want to ruin all your hard work. I want to be surprised" he came over kissing my head. "Good morning."

Folding into his warmth I mumbled a good morning back to him taking his hand in mine, kissing his wrist.

"Would you like to stay in today, read, and get a few more rounds of helping Syrus pull himself up?" He asked as he sat himself right on my lap causing me to groan from his weight.

"Sev. I am five two. Get the hell off me. You six one giant."

He chuckled, pressing a sloppy kiss to my cheek, then as I pulled away he caught my face licking it.

"EWW!" I squealed. "Severus!"

**_____**

  
All three of us sat on the floor surrounded by blocks, stuffed animals, and wooden toys. Syrus was playing with my wand, flicking it about while babbling his head off making no sense.

He looked right at Severus jabbing the wand to his chest giggling as I covered my mouth trying not to cry from laughter.

Severus' face turned pink.

Syrus turned his face pink. His first spell with a wand.

Severus looked at me confused. "What?"

"Nothing honey." I snorted.

"If it's nothing why are you looking like you're about to explode?"

Waving my hand at the wardrobe for the door to open, Severus turned to look at it. His eyes widen. Turning back to me he flicked his wand at me and Syrus.

"Now we're a pink family" Severus smirked. He turned us both pink.

"HEY!" I shouted. "You ass!"

"Ass!" Squealed Syrus.

Severus and I both looked to Syrus who squealed "Ass" over and over again.

His first word. . . is ass.

"No!" I cried. "It was supposed to be mama! Not ass!"

"Ass!"

"Stop saying Ass!" I said.

"Ass!"

"Syrus no baby! Bad word!"

"Ass!"

"You shouldn't have called me an ass," Severus said at once. Syrus then said again. I covered my face very upset after glaring at Severus

"Say, mama!" I picked Syrus up. "Say mama please"

He looked at me, smacking his little hands on my cheeks. "Ma-"

"Mama" I repeated a smile growing on my face. Severus got behind me wrapping his arms around us. I could feel his grin against my head.

"Mama," Syrus said.

"That's right! Oh, my gods! Did you hear that Severus!"

"Mama ass!" Syrus giggled clapping his hands.

"Yes, Syrus momma is an ass," Severus said grinning.

"That's not even right" I muttered sadly.

"Happy Valentine's day momma ass," Severus said.

"You cheeky--"

*** * ***

Our joining hands in marriage was just around the corner.

 _Literally_.

I was hoping due to all this wind that wasn't going to be present on Saturday for the wedding.

Spell sticking the new notice on the bulletin board next to ' _ **S**_ ** _afe sex or have a miss. Don't be a Sunni with a crier, flick it before you stick it!_** ' I ripped that right off shoving it in my pocket. Meghan you bitch!

I knew I should have made the flyers as she asked.

"Hogsmeade canceled!" A fifth-year girl shouted shrilly. I flinched away from her annoyed.

"It's because Katie Ball hasn't returned from St. Mungo's," Astoria said.

"And all the disappearances of classmates' family members!" Nerissa frowned. "Holden had to leave because his grand went missing.

She isn't missing. . . she rejoined Voldy. I met his grandmother. She's a hardass. She's mentoring Graham now that he dropped out. He didn't return to school after the holidays. Nor did Miles and Lucian.

There was only two seventh year Slytherins left and I was never taken to get to know them when I was a student. They stayed to themselves.

Severus and Meghan being busy with Apparition lessons. I had Syrus on a leash. Kid you not. I put my child on a leash because he was crawling off everywhere. I needed to fix the cabinet and I couldn't do that and keep an eye on him when I have no one to watch him.

So thus the backpack leash!

Not even sorry about it.

From what Meghan has been boasting about quite happily was that several students were splinching, the frustration was so bad that they couldn't focus very well and nobody like Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds.

I've heard it a few times of students referring to him as Dog-breath and Dung-head but also Dick-Damager.

That last one I was very curious as to know how that came about but seeing as I am a teacher now. I couldn't just outright ask about it. Sadly.

Meghan has hinted to a willy being misplaced at some point put even that was a bit foul to her and she refused to give me details. The one time I want to hear about her medical stories, she refused me. I was disappointed.

Leaving the common room I went back to the bedroom getting mine and Syrus things together for the day.

My dress was completed and ready to be fitted. I was meeting the dressmaker with Narcissa, Meghan, and Saphira at someplace in Paris. We chose to go far away from where the war wasn't going on to get my dress made. It was better than here.

Not that it would have happened while here, everything is closed.

"I am going to miss you" Severus whispered in my ear pressing a kiss to my neck. I giggled pulling from his grasp as he tried to slip his hands under my dress.

"I'll miss you too but we agreed to not doing anything until our wedding night. So paws off the merchandise Professor"

He frowned. "I can't believe you talked me into that. A month is too long"

"Oh hush you we've gone longer without it before. It's just one week left. Now did you discuss your time off with Dumbledore?"

"I did."

"Whose covering your classes for the week?" I asked. His have hardened. "Uh oh. Who is it?"

"Albus had an idea to cheer up Tonks. . . "

"No!" I gasped. He nodded his head.

"It also gives the Aurors a chance to spy on Albus, that was more the reason of him asking Tonks to do the classes"

I snorted trying to hold in my laughter. He rose an eyebrow at me. "What is so amusing?"

"Well. . . " I said twirling my wand. "I just can't see the class going all that well. The jokes that she will be making. The messes. . . " the more I continued the paler Severus was turning. A look of horror washing over his face. "I'm sure it will be fine!" I said easier. Patting his chest I turned away finishing my packing.

"I'll see you at the Alter my love" Severus whispered against my lips, caressing my face. I grinned.

"See you at the alter My moon and Stars. Remember to be nice to Tonks when you hand the reins over to her" I laughed. He frowned.

"I'll try"

Kissing him goodbye and bidding my farewell with everyone. Receiving many congratulations and good luck Meghan, Saphira, Syrus and I were off to the manor to drop my things off and then go to Paris with Narcissa.

The moment I found the time I smacked Meghan in the head, snapping at her for the safe sex notices she put out. She grinned running away from me. I'll get her back. I swear I will eventually but j can't kill her. She's my bridesmaid.

After less than an hour the four of us plus a very giggly Syrus would still wouldn't stop screaming 'ass' like it was his religion. Much to Narcissa's dislike, she silenced him before going into the shop.

"Oh, iz tiz de bride?" A cheery woman rushed to us. "I am madam Hora"

"This is my daughter Sunniva," Narcissa said gesturing to me. "She's the bride"

Syrus reached out to her. "Nana" her eyes lit up lovingly.

"Oh Severus is going to like that. " I laughed. "He's said Nana before Dada"

"Oh, Nana I love it!" She beamed taking him from me. I shook the dressmaker's hand.

"De dress youz design. Magnific!" She chef kiss giggling. "Diz wave. Pleaze"

Leaning us all to the back of the shop to wear a curtain was, a mini stage and chairs around it with a giant mirror behind the stage I saw a giant white bag hanging on the wall.

"Diz iz de dress" she pulled it off the wall and placing it behind the curtain. "Iz can help if youz like"

"Please," I said politely as the three companions sat down at the chairs looked just as excited as I was.

I've worked hard on this dress and now, now I can finally see it on myself. I was on the verge of tears because of it.

I just hope I loved it on myself as much as I love it on paper.

Getting behind the curtain removing my cloak, dress, and shoes. I wiggled my toes bouncing lightly. As Madam Hora unzipped the bag. Bits of the fabric came into view.

A wave of awestruck went through me. "Oh!" I gasped loudly as the whole dress came into view.

"Are you okay Sunni?" Meghan called to me.

"I'm fine! It's the dress! It's gorgeous!" I called to her.

"Ready?" Madam Hora asked holding it up. I nodded my head eagerly. Getting into the dress.

Unable to see myself in it until I step on the stage I took a deep breath opening the curtain coming into their view.

All three of them gasped. Syrus eyes widen and he began clapping his hands squealing. "Mama!"

"What do you think?" I asked hesitantly. Narcissa was the first to speak.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen"

"You sure you don't want to marry me Sunni? HOT DAMN!" Meghan clapped her hands. "Severus is going to grovel at your feet, you sexy minx!"

I blushed brightly rubbing at my arm. "Megs. . . " I mumbled embarrassed. Saphira stop up giving Narcissa Syrus before walking over to me. She grabbed my face brushing my hair from my cheeks.

"Beauty doesn't even do it, justice Sissy. You look stunning. I would cry but I don't want to ruin my makeup" she said crying. I giggled hugging her to me. She sniffled loudly. "My mascara!"

Pulling away I took a deep breath. "Okay, I am ready to see myself" I announced.

"Wait!" Meghan screamed. "Where's hour veil?"

"In the bag--"

She rushed behind the curtain grabbing the veil from the bag coming back out. Fixing my hair from my face she put it in my hair. "Okay, now you're ready!"

Turning away from them, I stepped up to the stage keeping my eyes cast down so I wouldn't see myself quite yet.

Slowly I looked up, exhaling. My eyes widen as I took myself in.

"Oh, my Gods" I cried covering my mouth. Tears streaming down. I turned to Syrus. "How's mommy look?"

"Mama!" He grinned reaching for me. Taking him into my arms I held him close as he trailed the beading.

I looked into the mirror once more.

"This is definitely the dress"


	38. Thirty-Eight-  Unbreakable Vow to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tribute is well deserved. I created a little romance video just for this chapter!  
> We love and miss you, Alan. 
> 
> 🥺🖤😭
> 
> Always 
> 
> https://youtu.be/XhVpe2WfA3Y

It was a very gloomy, night. The feeling of happiness was right there deep inside me but so was anger, fear, and sadness jumbled in between.

Standing in front of the mirror, I smooth down my white silk and black satin dress, fluffing out the tulle so the train laid just right. I pulled on my quarter lace sleeves. I was making sure this dress was presentable. Fixing the V neckline lace, I clasped on the single Emerald drop necklace watching it fall perfectly on my collarbone and putting in my Emerald earrings.

My eyes were dull, shining less than I remember a few years ago. I was happy, the feelings of joy were there to be marrying the man I love so much but today was filled with people here that Severus nor I wanted. Our wedding was being made into an event for Death Eaters. What made matters worse was I heard Melissa when I woke this morning.

Even Severus has expressed his little thought on the matter of how to go about the Death Eaters here however he was happy about marrying me just as much as I was him. We promised we would hold another wedding for those we wanted to be here but weren't able to be. That was what I was looking forward to. The small wedding we wanted to hold at the Burrow this summer.

"Sunniva?" I looked behind me through the mirror.

"Yes, mom?"

"Would you like me to fasten you up?"

"Please" sucking in my breath, Narcissa grabbed the back and pulled tight making the dress slightly uncomfortable, my breast pushed up more, everything being squeezed together. I felt her clasps the buttons, listening to the small clicks.

"You look beautiful" A small smile was brought to my lips. "Let's do your make up and hair. It's almost time"

Stirring me to sit, the only sounds were made as my tulle swished and Syrus little babble. I took a graceful seat being careful not to wrinkle the fabric.

Several minutes later, of listening to the opening and clinking of the products she began brushing the blood-red liquid to my lips. My hair curled, pinned half-up, framing my face perfectly.

"The veil?" She asked holding her hand out.

I leaned over, pulling the ivory and black colored laced veil out of the bag unfolding it.

She spread it out and pinned it in with the simple black rose diamond clip that once belonged to my mother.

"You're ready" her smile did not reach her eyes. She was one of my biggest supporters on not being okay with what was being forced and Severus and I. She's complained about it more than I have.

"Not yet" A timid voice spoke, we both looked to our left at the doorway.

 _Draco_.

I smiled at him, happy to see he was here. He hadn't spoken with me in three weeks. Not since I informed him how quickly Severus and I were getting married.

"Father thought it would be fitting if you would keep a dagger hidden on you. A gift from him, most happily given" he pulled a black box tied with a white bow from his jacket. It wasn't a very big box, flipping the top off I picked up the black metal dagger by the circle, feeling the heaviness of it, it was small but the little jagged sides of the blades made it even more lethal. I examined the small details on the blade. A small snake, carving around the letter 's' with little thorn bushes makes its way up to the black satin ribbon covered handle. It was beautiful.

But why the hell does he think I need this? Is someone planning on attacking me?

"Father had it made for you," he said.

I pulled Draco in a hug.

"Thank you, I love it. Mom, can you grab that leather strip please?" I pointed to the small pieces of leather strips I had ripped up earlier this morning.

I hiked my dress up, not caring that Draco could see my pure white lingerie.

"Thank you" I met her eyes taking the leather. Wrapping it tight around my thigh several times, I laid the dagger on the inside of my thigh wrapping the fabric twice more, securing it with a nice knot. I jumped up and down a few times to be sure it would stay. I dropped my dress back down and slipped on my heels.

"Now I'm ready" I announced.

"Draco, grab her cloak" Narcissa ordered him. He grabbed my cloak from the hook, coming up to me, grabbing my hand. He leaned in slowly and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"Sunni... Please" he muttered. Narcissa picked up Syrus and left quickly shutting the door to give us privacy. She knew just how much Draco needed to be alone with me one last time.

"Draco... No, we've been through this." I begged him.

Here we go. The talk again. The talk where I have to tell him I love Severus and chose him. Where I have to go ripping out Draco's heart one last time. Over a year of being with Severus and Draco still couldn't grasp it. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

If I had the guts to use those time turner's I would go back in time and never pursued anything with him but then again I most likely wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't.

In a way, Draco had helped Severus and I unknowingly in being together. To admitting how we felt. It was strange but he did. He helped me stop wanting to fight. He helped me admit that I was madly, deeply, and truly in love with Severus.

All the sneaking around. . . the fights we got into brought me closer to Severus. If I didn't fight with Draco, I would have never had a reason to go to the potions master.

He gave me his sad eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek. I lifted my hand and brushed it away with my thumb. "Please don't cry. You shouldn't cry" I whispered.

"Please" his voice cracked. My heart broke a little. Taking the guilt in me I shoved it down, grabbing his face with my hands bringing his soft warm lips down to mine.

It was light, soft, and filled with sadness. He grabbed my waist bringing me closer and the kiss became more urgent. I kissed him back with just the same amount of energy. It would be the last time I laid my lips upon his. I wouldn't betray Severus again. In another life, I might have chosen him but Severus was everything to me. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I pulled away from Draco, giving him a light push back.

"Go down. I'll be there soon. I need a minute" I was struggling to hold my tears in. Draco and I had a long journey of hardships, testing waters, and intimate moments but remaining friends with him was my ultimate goal. He's my best friend, my adopted brother and I would destroy anyone who harms him.

"I love you Sunni. You know that I always will." He placed his forehead on mine, holding my hands.

"I know..." Deep breath. "I love you too ju-"

"Snape" he finished for me. I nodded my head.

"I'm glad you have each other. I'm finally warmed up a little to this idea of you together. Just please remember if it doesn't work out. I'm here" he grinned cockily at me.

I laughed, smiling up at him. Even on my wedding day he still tries to use his moves and persuasion on me. "I'll keep that in mind Draco. Now go before The Dark Lord comes"

The door clicked behind him, I was breathing slightly harder. Taking deep breaths I calmed my nerves slipping my wand down between my breasts I walked out of the room.

The smell of roses, vanilla, and sandalwood waft throughout the Malfoy Manor. As I walked through the back French doors, the source of the smell was even more robust. A trail of roses stood in grand pots on stands making a pathway into the forest. White and black ribbons intertwined down the small tables. The beautiful black, red and white bouquet of roses with only twelve red roses spread out, looked like the perfect mirroring of my emotions. Death, and hope. A part of me was hopeful but another part was acknowledging the death of my childhood. I'll be a married woman.

Stepping fully out the doors unto the grass I began walking down, candles lit up before me. The dark forest held a faint glow getting brighter and brighter with each step.

Fog began wrapping itself around my feet, the air getting cooler, the shelter of the forest trees blocking the moonlight. It was darker in here, the dead branches held small candles and cascaded roses with small twigs of dried Vanilla. Large pieces of Sandalwood created the path opening up to a clearing where the voices of the guest could be heard wafting through the trees.

' _Deep breathes Sunni, you're almost there. Your man is there waiting for you. This is what you want, you'll be married soon. Once this is over you can be back in the safety of his arms once more_.'

My bouquet was waiting on the table right at the entrance, I picked it up holding it in my right hand picking up the white candle, and making my appearance. Everyone was sitting adorn in their Death eater robes, the ones near me turned towards me. The Dark Lord came down the aisle at a fast pace almost as if he was gliding.

He sensed me at the entrance no doubt.

Looking me up and down with his beady red eyes. Nagini slithered to my feet raising her head at me, I hissed a hello.

"You look divine my child" he hissed at me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I suppressed a shudder and bowed my head at him.

"Thank you, father."

"I must say, I almost thought about not attending this most magical night but seeing all my loyal followers watching my closest _friend_ and daughter join hands has me feeling nostalgic. You are so special... Bella!"

Bellatrix walked quickly to us, taking her place at my side. I had asked her to stand with me because I knew how happy it would make him. I wanted to keep him extremely happy with Severus and I so that we may have a chance to survive.

"Let us get started." He walked quickly to the front taking his seat. Nagini stayed beside me. I leaned down to rub her head. She hissed in delight, getting in front of me waiting for us to start.

My view was still blocked from seeing Severus at the alter. Handing my candle to Bella, she grinned evilly at me. Her eyes are darker. Her wild hair was even crazier than normal.

"Bella..." I whispered to her placing my hand on hers. "Thank you for helping put this place together. It looks amazing" she gave her wicked laugh as Meghan and Saphira came to stand in front of me. All three of them wearing dark read off-shoulder dresses that dragged against the floor. Bella's bump on full display as she caressed it almost lovingly.

She threw her arm around me sighing then pulled away, bounding down the aisle as a small low tune of music began to play. Nagini slithered down to her master.

"Ready?" Lucius held his arm out to me. I took it smiling up at him, about to burst into tears.

"Always" I agreed, he kissed the top of my head. Saphira and Meghan went down the aisle. Narcissa in her beautiful black gown, holding Syrus in his arms, brandishing two small rings that dangled from his wrist. He squealed playing with them.

Wiping at my eyes I took a deep breath. Okay, let's do this.

Placing one foot forward and the next. I was officially fully in view of every guest. I stared down at my feet afraid of falling as I was starting to get more nervous. I could feel the eyes of the one person I truly love, burning holes in me. Looking up at him, as my feet hit the second role, my breath hitched.

He was so handsome. He groomed his hair out of his face, pushed back. He was in a black tux, wearing a Burgundy tie, his sleeves pulled slightly up showing the cufflinks I had purchased for him for our wedding. The beautiful silver and dark green letter 's' etched on them. His smile was only for me, I'm sure he was giving everyone conflictions at seeing the normal brooding man hold a smile for me.

Just for me.

His right hand reached out for me to take, Lucius took my left hand and slipping it in his. The little moonlight reflecting off the emerald and diamond ring that settled on my finger.

"I love you," Lucius said, kissing my cheek as Severus took my other hand.

"I love you too Dad," I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. He caught it with his pinky before walking to his seat to sit next to Narcissa who was bouncing Syrus.

The alter behind us was made of twigs, black and green satin made Severus look regal. I bite my lip taking a step up to settle beside him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered. A blush spread on my cheeks and I brought his left hand to my lips leaving a kiss. I didn't care if all these people saw our displays. It was our wedding.

"You're incredibly dashing Sev" I grinned up at him, my eyes watering he brushed the loose tears away with his thumbs.

"I know" he smirked.

Giggling from his cockiness, the magical chancellor we hired for the event stepped behind us making me cease them. He was from Russia and an ally. He wasn't hard to convince to come today and for that, I was extremely grateful I didn't have to go and imperious someone for this.

"Hands are considered to be a connection to the heart, and a hand blessing symbolically brings two hearts together." He began, "Now if you will, please take a seat"

The guests sat down, I looked to Syrus for a moment smiling at my little lemon. In his black and red tux, a huge smile on his face showing off the few baby teeth he had coming in. My gaze was back on Severus as he turned my cheek to look at him.

"He's fine," Severus said lovingly.

"I know" I sighed, pressing my cheek into his palm.

"I asked that you, Severus and Sunniva, to join hands as a symbol of the union that you are making here today." The chancellor said.

Grabbing each other's hands, crossing them to form an infinity symbol. we smiled at each other, Severus's and my eyes, glistening with unshed tears. He squeezed.

"If the Cord of Unity holders will please preformed the spell"

Meghan and Draco stepped forward placing their wands to our hands a golden coil emitting a bright white glow, slithered up from the tip of our fingers to our chests, a cold and warm feeling pulsing through me as I looked Severus in the eyes.

"I'd like you to think about the hands that you are holding. These are the hands of the one you love and adore. These are the hands of your best friend holding your hands on your wedding day promising to love you and to work together as you build your future together.

These are the hands that will give you Strength when you need strength, tenderness when you need tenderness, and love when you need love. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow but also tears of joy.

These are the hands that will hold all those whom you love. These are the hands that years from now will still be searching for your hands, still seeking the love, encouragement, and support that each of you seeks from the other.

On this day, you promise to love and honor one another for all your days. Reaching out to the one you love, may you find strength. Standing side by side, may you find a partnership.

Sharing responsibilities and chores, may you find equality and ease. Helping each other in daily life and works, may you find fulfillment.  
Loving each other through dark and light times, may you find power.

Look deeply into one another's eyes, now, and promise to always see one another through the eyes of love.

As you hold hands, may you warmly hold one another's hearts. Now kiss each other left wrists to seal the Unity Cord"

Leaving forward, I placed my lips to Severus' wrist as he did mine. A hot glow burned into our skin an infinity symbol so faint that it almost looked as if it wasn't even there. I smiled down at mine. My heart pounding. I looked up at him.

He was all mine and soon to be mine forever.

"Now the vow exchange, Severus if you please" the chancellor moved to the side off the Alter.

Severus took my hands once more.

"Sunni... The moment I saw you I was hit with the remembrance of a past life one that I put behind me but through you, I was reminded of the man I had to become and who I wanted to be. I found a friend I could count on and a woman who I want to cherish and share this magical life with. You were merely just a student I felt had needed my protection, my guidance in all ways to become a great witch. I didn't think that I would find love in such an unlikely place, in someone so young but I did. I never want to let you go, I want to hold, protect and cherish you till my dying breath."

Narcissa stood up bring Syrus to us, Severus removed one of the simple golden bands from the cord and held it to my finger, slipping it halfway on.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape take you Sunniva Lilium Merope Malfoy, with my heart and soul to be my wife in the magical binding of everlasting love. In sickness and in health, to fight for you, till my last breath till death do us part. This is my unbreakable vow to you."

Tears sliding down his face, I choked back a cry as he slipped it completely on. The coil golden of the unbreakable vow interlocked our forearms and hands.

We were taking a risk by making the unbreakable vow for our wedding but this is what we agreed on.

To be each other forever as long as I breathe while I am still me. We would honor these vows.

"Severus, my moon and stars" I whispered. "Life has always been a struggle, a constant battle for me but with you. . . I found stability and a reason to go on. I found a best friend, a companion, a mentor, a lover and I found a father in you. You are the best thing in this life that I have been immensely blessed and grateful to have received. Life without you would be unbearable, you make me feel alive, loved, and cherished."

I hiccuped unable to hold the tears back.

"You have known me before I even knew myself, Slipping away to you was and always will be my favorite memories. You have pulled me from the dark time and time again. You are my saving grace in the Dark nights. All while I wave my white flag you will always be the Blackbird that carries my soul and heart. For your soul and mine are the same. I love you always and forever."

Taking the ring from Syrus little cord, he squealed happily, clapping his hands.

"I, Sunniva Lilium Merope Malfoy take you, Severus Tobias Snape, with my heart and soul to be my husband in the magical binding of everlasting love. In sickness and in health, to fight for you, till my last breath till death do us part. This is my unbreakable vow to you." I said slipping the ring unto his finger. The golden coil sealing completely.

"The power of the light and of the dark, in all magical things that move within this earth, may it bless you and your home, your marriage, and your future forevermore. I now announce you, Man and Wife. You may kis -"

Severus grabbed me from around the waist dipping me low he planted his lips on mine holding the back of my head as he deepened it.

"Kiss your bride?" The chancellor said quietly.

Cheers erupted around us as we lost ourselves in each other. I grinned against his lips tangling my fingers in his hair, arm around his shoulder I kissed back with everything I could possibly give.

By the time we pulled away we were breathless, flushed faces and swollen lips. I giggled, tears leaking. I lunged myself at him, hugging him close. Lucius whistled as Severus yanked me off my feet holding me to his chest.

"Mrs. Snape," Severus said.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" I asked grinning.

"I love you"

"I love you!" Pressing my lips to his cheek. He took off down the aisle, tossing me over his shoulder I laughed loudly with him as I looked at the guests.

"Well come!" I waved to them. "We have cake!"

* * *

  
Introducing us at Mr. and Mrs. Snape, with Syrus in my arms, we greeted everyone thanking those who came tonight, filled on an assortment of food we cut the cake sharing in on our joy with the friends we did have here.

The night wore on to finally the toasts, most given by half tipsy and dunk friends that left me in a fit of giggles and tears. Severus groaning and laughing with me.

He rose to his feet, looking down at me.

"It's a beautiful thing to find someone whom you can cherish and hold in life, to find someone worth every ounce of love and happiness to share in. Tears, joy, and sorrow. I never thought I would be standing here, toasting to my beautiful bride on a lifetime of happiness" he held his glass up, taking my hand. "To many more memories with you my sunrise"

Smiling I kissed his hand.

This night was going a lot better than I had thought it would. At least Melissa wasn't hanging around thankfully.

Helping me to my feet, my dress dragging behind me, I held it up as he led me to the dance floor. Placing my hand on his and on his shoulder, we began fo sway having our first dance as husband and wife.

"This will forever be my favorite memory of you" he whispered in my ear, head on his chest, he kissed my head. "You look like an angel. My sunrise shines so bright"

"Severus, nothing will ever top the moment I first saw you, even now," I admitted. "Seeing you up at that table, it was like seeing an eclipse. A bright beautiful sun, hidden behind the darkness of the moon. You have so much good in you, and I love experiencing it every day of this life with you"

Sharing a sweet kiss, we danced all night, and of course, I got a few in with my little lemon. Lucius and a couple with Draco who seemed to lighten up entirely and looked to be enjoying himself for once.

I couldn't have asked for a better night, I hadn't seen the Dark Lord since the ceremony him or Bella.

The seemed to have just vanished, much to my relief, I was thankful that I didn't have to be so on guard at the moment.

Changing out of my gown and into a simple white cocktail dress for the remainder of the night, it was finally time to say farewell to our guests.

Looking at Severus we sighed, a laugh escaping us as we finally could breathe normally.

"I love you," I said seriously.

"And I you"

"Honeymoon?" I asked grinning.

"Yes, please. Let's get out of here"

Leaving Syrus with Narcissa and Lucius to watch we said our goodbye for a few days, Severus had to pry my hands away from Syrus with much difficulties.

It was my first time leaving him for a few days and I was finding it incredibly difficult to leave him behind.

"He will be fine Sunni, stop worrying," Severus said as we landed in front of a small wooden cabin.

"You say that but what if--"

"He will be fine. Now wife as tradition" he picked me up bridal style. I laughed with him "I have to carry you through the threshold."

Clicking the door open he stepped through the doorway, kicking the door a hut behind him as he walked further in placing me back on my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. It was an open space, a claw tub sat in the corner, a fireplace beside it, and a giant bed on the other side with a mini kitchen and table set close by.

It was obviously a hunting cabin. It had to be.

"Black forest Germany," Severus said. "It's Evan Nott's place. He said we could use it, he doesn't come out here much anymore-"

There was a popping sound and Raphly and winky both appeared. Bowing low.

"Master, Mistress" they greeted.

"Hello," I said sweetly. "I didn't know you two would be here"

"Master Sev said to be. Just in case" Raphly spoke.

"Oh"

"Thank you for greeting us but now I would like to be alone with my _wife,_ " Severus said causing the two elves to turn a deep shade of red. They squeaked bowing low and disappearing.

"Oh bless them." I laughed. "I do hope they don't hear us. Where are they staying?"

"Small elf shack around back, they won't hear a thing now." He said, walking over to me and turning me around "I want to consummate our marriage, Mrs. Snape"

I giggled as he pressed his lips to my temple trailing them down to my neck as he unzipped the back of my dress. Pushing the sleeves down uncovering my top, he grabbed my breasts gently massaging them as he kissed my shoulder. I leaned my head back moaning softly.

"I'm going to be rough with you because your insisting on refusing me for a month. . ." he trailed. I scoffed.

"You agreed!"

"I did so because of that I want to make love to you Sunniva, soft, slow, and make you feel every single inch of me inside you,"

Merlin. . .

"But because I am a very greedy man when it comes to you. . . I feel like im starving of your touch"

The thing that most people could never comprehend was I did everything for him. Everything I do, the crimes I'll commit, the people I hurt, Kill, and destroy will be all for him. He was worth it all. In this life, we were both handed a bad deal of cards. Regret and Pain were written in the stars for the both of us. Never getting to know true happiness until we found each other in the mess of all these troubles.

If three years ago today I knew what I know now. Things would be different, with less pain and more acceptance of the burden I carry. I would have tried harder to be a better person, to get in control sooner to love him longer.

Severus... My dark savior.

We stood staring at each other, knowing the future was uncertain for us. At least we had this moment in time, we had this. Reaching out, his hand met mine, interlocking our fingers feeling the warmth we have to offer each other. His dark intense eyes peered down at me, sliding a piece of loose hair from my face he tucked it in with a lone finger. The index brushed down my cheek. His hand circled the back of my neck. Kissing our joined hands he let go cupping my face, pulling me harshly against him.

"Beautiful" He whispered. My breath quicken and heart-pounding I titled my head back letting his lips brush against mine softly. His lips were warm, soft, and tasted of the sweetest peach pie. Forcing my mouth open with his, he slipped his tongue in exploring. I moaned in pleasure. Gripping my head he leads me against the bedpost trailing his hand's down to my legs, pulling for me to jump. Placing my hands on his shoulders I did just that. My legs wrapped around his waist and he grinded into my thin piece of cotton. His pants rough material hitting in the right spot. My head rolled back, his lips pressing against my pulse, biting my neck, sucking the sweet spot below my ear. He groaned, grinding me in me more.

"Sunni" He moaned licking up from my collarbone to my lips. Pulling his hair, I yanked down kissing under his jaw. Tossing me on the bed, he climbed over me, ripping the best kf the dress off. his large rough hands hooked fingers in my cups taking down releasing my breasts. Taking no sweet time his lips connected with one bud, sucking harshly, arching my back I sighed. His other hand slid down my stomach slipping into the thin material, rubbing my heat. Slow and sensual. Teeth grazing my bud, I cried out panting.

Kicking him off I flipped us kissing his neck gripping his robes pulling apart in one swift movement. His buttons pinged as they hit the walls and floor. Kissing down, I darted my tongue out trailing the tip through his chest hair, down his abdomen. He moaned loudly, hands tangling in my hair.

Undoing the buttons of his pants, I hooked my fingers in them. His hips bucked as I pulled down taking his Boxers with me. Undoing my bra I tossed it behind me getting down at the end of the bed, His eyes met mine watching me, waiting. Not taking his gaze away from me, I kept strong eye contact lower my head unto him. His eyes closed, head tilting back as my lips circled around him, taking him deep in my mouth. A deep ragged moan escaped him. Pressing my tongue flat against him, I sucked slowly and began bobbing my head.

His hands gripped my hair roughly, he pressed my head down, begging me to take more of him. Loving the way he comes undone for me and for me alone, I gave him what he wanted. Holding his hips, I tug my nails in his skin.

"Ahh!" He hissed looking down at me. Licking up and back down, circling my tongue around his tip, I deep throated him. Going faster and faster, he began to tense up. Not stopping as his breathing increased. I could feel the pulsing of the rushing blood under my fingertips. Wiggling I pushed down more. "Sunni" He moaned. "I'm going to c- Agh" His warm liquid shot down my throat, swallowing I licked him clean. His eyes grew darker, sitting up he lunged forward gripping my neck and slamming me hard on the bed looming over me.

In one quick moment, the tearing of my panties sounded, lifting my leg over his shoulder, he buried himself deep inside me, I screamed in escasty as he pounded relentlessly into me. I closed my eyes.

"No!" He grunted grabbing my neck roughly. "Keep your eyes on mine" He ordered. Gulping I nodded my head. This was intense. He squeezed choking me causing me to moan. He grunted bucking his hips harder. Pulling my hips he flipped me swiftly on all fours. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand he summoned the mirror in front of us. "I want you to keep eye contact with me if you don't I'll fuck you till it hurts" Panting like a dog in heat I nodded my head.

"Yes," I uttered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Sir" I whispered. He angled himself behind me, burying himself in swiftly. We both moaned out at the contact.

"I want you to see yourself come undone, see what I do to you" He grunted, pounding hard. His hand circled my neck, he pulled taking me off my hands, Leaning my back against him he squeezed hard sliding a hand down my body to my clit rubbing hard. I was a mess, I felt like my head was going to explode at any moment. "Watch!" He orders, eyes snapping open. He slammed harder, I bit my lip. "No Love... I want to hear you" He begged hoarsely in my ear.

My body began to shake as the feeling sent shockwaves through me, the tensing in the pool of my belly, gave me a small convulsion. "That's right love. Come for me" He grunted quicking his pace. As if my body was his to command, I exploded around him, screaming out his name.

"Severus!"

"That right! Now say your mine"

"I'm yours" I whimpered as he pounded one more time releasing himself, I slacked in his arms. Well spent. He pulled out laying me down on top of him.

"I love you Sunniva" he whispered softly, kissing my temple. Mumbling my love back to him, he trailed his fingers on my bareback. I sat my chin on my hands looking into his eyes. He hummed.

"I do believe I promised to make love to you afterwards Sunni," he said softly. Flipping us back over, he settle himself between my legs already hard and I was quivering once more with need.

"Severus" I whimpered as he kissed my eyelids, then my lips. "Hush my love" he whispered in my ear.

His kisses continued attacking my face and neck. Then, slowly, he pulled away. I huffed looking at him he grinned.

"You are very needy" he tsked as I groped him in my hand. I batted my lashes at him.

"Are you complaining Mr. Snape?" I teased

"Absolutely not Mrs. Snape" And he was kissing me again. His strong and gentle hands began to stroke me, his hands, his lips, his tongue. Being completely gentle.

I squirmed a little and he pulled his face away from mine. "listen to your body Sunniva, the way it responds to my touch." He murmured his hand moving slowly down my body again putting his tip at my entrance he filled me. The sweetness, the incredible pleasure he gave me already panting, I pressed him hard against me begging for more.

And he kept his promise.

Severus made sweet slow and sensual love to me all night long so many 'I love you' and 'mine' whispered lovingly in each other's ears, hands always caressing one another.

I let sleep succumb me into its welcoming darkness with a heart full of love and a smile on my face.

"Good Night Sunniva Snape, my beautiful wife"


	39. Thirty-Nine- Let me

Examining our wedding bands I noticed mine had a tiny moon engraved into it. I grinned looking at Severus who was still sound asleep tangled in the sheets.

We had thought the same thing. I had put a tiny sun in his wedding band as well.

It's been two days since the wedding and in these two days, I found that Severus loved giving up control just as much as he loved having it.

From bindings, chains, whips, and handcuffs. I saw our sexual exploration was very much explored. To gag reflexing, orgasm denial, and loads of breath play Severus had exceeding in getting my backside.

A blush formed on my cheeks as the fresh memory invaded my mind.

_"Get on your knees and bend over" he breathed hotly in my ear. The pan I was holding fell to the floor loudly, our eggs and bacon gone to the floor gods._

_"I wasn't planning on donating to the_ _dusties_ _today with our breakfast" I muttered. Bending over to pick it up, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his hard and ready cock against my ass._

"Uh, Sev?" I asked, he pressed on my back keeping me from standing back up. "Love?"

_"Hold on to your ankles" was the only warning I got, a tear at my panties and the slightest movement to his boxers he was inside me making me pant and gasp loudly._

_"Sev!" Grunting, my body pressed down hard, holding on to my ankles as promised he thrust hard causing me to lose my balance. I landed on my hands and knees in time before smacking my face against the floor._

_"Severus!" I squealed laughing trying to look annoyed. Turning my head to look at him, he was smiling. Snatching the glass of water off the counter he forced my head to face forward, shoving my face into the hardwood floors, gripping my hip, pulling my ass up. I giggled confusedly._

_Then a sensation tingled on my butt, my eyes widened. Did he just. . . no. Surely not._

_Then the water came down on my backside. I screamed in shock then he was plunging for the target._

_That target being my butt._

_A cry, whimper, and moan melded together in pain and pleasure I gasped, nails digging into the wood. As he pulled and pushed back in._

_"Sunniva. This. . . Merlin" I got a glimpse of his head tossed back in ecstasy. Oh my gods that's hot. This was painful and pleasurable I couldn't decide which one I was feeling in this moment it was so jumbled together. But Severus? Looking like this._

_Holy mother of God. I was swimming on the kinky side of Severus and I was loving every second._

_Since becoming husband and wife, he's been wanting to explore so much, and boy did I want to explore._

_"Harder" I whimpered finally finding what I was feeling the most. His hand came around finding my clit, rubbing small sensual circles driving me to the edge. He pumped harder. His hot heavy breath against my neck, his weight on my back._

_"Ride me" he grunted. Moving us around without pulling out, he had his knees spread lightly, his back against the counter pulling my hips to move against him while he worked on my clit. Rolling my hips back, breaking out into a sweat, chest heaving blending in beautifully with the soft moans he was making._

_I was soon falling off the edge in the most powerful orgasm I ever had._

_"Oh my God!" I cried, tears rolling down my face, I didn't care._ _He twitched and spasmed yanking me to his chest as he rubbed my belly and the wetness between my thighs._

_"I've been wanting to spoil your arse for so long" he chuckled. I turned my head to looked up at him to find a very satisfied grin on his lips._

_"Really Severus?"_

_He met my gaze. "Mission accomplished my love. Now that I know how much you loved it. How much I loved it. . . I am going to tear it up as much as I tear your p-"_

_"Severus! When did you get so filthy!" I giggled. My face turning bright red, I moved wincing. "Well now that the pleasure wore off. . ."_

_"Sorry love, I should have been more gentle" he frowned kissing my temple._

_"You think? You just dived right in. Maybe let's hold off on the sex for the rest of today." I patted his chest._

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped clutching my chest. Severus was grinning at me, he knew exactly what I was thinking about. I had put my mental shields down since we arrived.

"Shut it" I blushed getting out of bed and going to the claw tub turning the hot water on.

Dropping my robe to the ground I sat in it beckoning him over. "Why don't you join me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I would much rather watch" he smirked, dragging a chair to sit right in front of me. He leaned back shaking his head from his face.

He was butt-ass naked.

I giggled again looking at his morning wood. "And what is it you want me to do?" I asked slowly, batting my lashes.

A sadistic grin formed on his face, he stared down his nose at me. "Touch yourself"

"Touch myself?" I repeated, pouring soap into my hand and slathering it on my chest kneading it in my pore, twisting and pulling my nipples as when I got to my breast.

"Sunniva. . . you have no idea how godly you look right now" he groaned, watching the movements of my hands, getting to my knees he followed the movement to where I now was prodding my folds. "Do it" he ordered harshly.

"I want to see what your hands can do to yourself," he said, as he began to stroke himself.

We never did this. Never made a show of pleasuring ourselves in front of the other and honestly I was all here for it.

Watching him jerk himself off to my prodding of my lady parts pulled a deep throaty moan from. His gaze moved from my hand that was sunken inside me to my eyes.

"You like this?" He asked heavily not stopping his movements.

"Y-yes" I gasped already on the edge.

Merlin that was fast. . .

"Sit down" he ordered. Doing as he asked he grabbed my hips. "I want you to hold your breath. If you need to breathe tap the side of rhe tub. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I whispered hotly as he got into the tub kneeling before me

"Good girl now take a deep breath"

Taking a deep breath he pushed me under yanking my hips up, and pushing his fingers inside me as he held me by my throat keeping me under the water.

Opening my eyes under the water watching his distorted face, I could the were glazed over in hunger.

The things this man does to me. God please or whoever you are forgive me because I will worship this man and the ground he walks on before you.

Needing to breathe I held on a little longer, the heavy pull in my stomach, the grip of his hand tight around my neck enough to bruise, and the harsh plunging of his fingers I tapped the side coming up for air right as I hit my climax. I splutter, screaming out. Then I was tackling him out of the tub to the floor.

Being harsh he grunted from rhe impact, as I gripped him hard in my hand lowering myself on him in seconds.

"Sunni!" He gasped in shock.

"Shut the fuck up" I gritted taking a towel and covering his face. My hand at his throat. He heaved, a strangled moan coming over him as I rode out another and then another.

He exploded inside me, his nails digging in my skin drawing blood. Moving the towel he sat still holding me on him. Right as a fourth was coming, I sank my teeth in his neck.

"Fuck Sunniva!" He shouted in pain. I went to pull back. "Don't you fucking dare" his voice was clouded in lust. "Wrap your legs around me. I'm going to have you against the wall"

And he did, with my feet still in, his blood running down against our slick bodies, I lapped at his neck as he took me severely.

Both of us would be covered in nasty bruises within the next few hours.

And boy were we.

*** * ***

  
"Love?"

"Hmm?" I met his worried gaze. Sitting up, I placed the book down. "What's the matter, love?"

"Come here" he patted his lap.

"Again?" I asked astonished. "We just went fifteen rounds today! Surely not!"

He grinned, chuckling he leaned back in the armchair. "Just come here Sunrise"

Crawling off the bed, I padded my way over to him, straddling his waist. I placed my hands on his cheeks. "What is it?" I asked softly, as I took notice of the sad longing look written on his features.

"I'm going to let down my shields. I want you to see something. Just please love, try and not lose your calm. Okay"

"You're scaring me" I whispered.

"No Sunrise don't be scared. Just trust that I am only letting you know this to protect us. Keeping you and Syrus safe are my top priority. and now that we are married, I wish to keep no secrets from you."

Kissing my cheeks, I nodded my head in understanding. "Now, come inside, let me guide you."

Clasping the back of his neck, I leaned my forehead against his closing my eyes, focusing on going into his mind.

I felt his shields pushing me back until they broke and he was yanking me with him.

We landed on the astronomy tower. Dumbledore was overlooking the grounds and Severus was behind him looking angry.

"I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus," Dumbledore said, turning to look at him. "You must know that"

"If you had only just waited before putting on that ring! I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" Severus said furiously.

"Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."

Severus looked utterly perplexed at the old man in which Dumbledore only smiled. "I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me with Carrow's and Northmanns help. Why else do you think I allowed Meghan Carrow to work here at the school? She's an excellent medi witch, but Pomfrey was all we really needed"

Severus leaned against the wall looking at him with a heavy gaze.   
Scowling, he said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," Dumbledore said. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

There was a short pause.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan," Severus said hesitantly. My eyes widen. I didn't know that! I thought. . . well. Why didn't I take that into consideration

_Sunni, you're so stupid!_

"Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes." Severus swallowed hard, clasping his hands.

"And if it does fall into his grasp," Dumbledore said slowly, his gaze looking at Severus intensely. "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?"

Severus gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you. I have a feeling that Miss Carrow has been playing a high role in helping this far."

"He hasn't been too much in my favor since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position and-"

"And Sunniva" Dumbledore finished. Severus grimly nodded his head. "Yes, young love is a fickle thing. But you can't help those whom you fall in love with. I know very well what it feels to love someone so far and out of reach" a longing look of being lost was swimming in his eyes. Shaking his head he smiled.

"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Severus raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not. You must kill me."

There was a long silence. I stood gaping at Dumbledore. Anger rising in my chest.

"Would you like me to do it now?" Severus asked his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet," Dumbledore smiled. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. We can be sure that it will happen this year."

"If you don't mind dying," Severus said roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," Dumbledore said. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

"And what of my soul, Dumbledore? Mine? I have a child, a son too. What of his life with me as his father?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," Dumbledore said. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus because death is coming for me. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved. I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Severus.

Severus gave a curt nod.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"Thank you, Severus..."

The scene changed slightly we were now near the forbidden forest.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked weary. "I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, the information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," Severus repeated. "You trust him...you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. I must give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?"

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!" Severus snapped. "Do you think I would just willingly stay! Have my son's life and his mother's life endanger! Sunniva is terrified of being there. She is terrified and I have to ignore it! For you!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus, and your. . . family. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"

"Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand."

"Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame."

"Souls? We were talking of minds!"

"In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."

Dumbledore glanced around below on the grounds. "After you have killed me, Severus"

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" Severus snarled, face flared in real anger. Not the sarcasm he is always dripping on the old man. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! You do not care what happens to me as long as your plans go forward. Perhaps I have changed my mind!"

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend? I gave Sunniva a job to help you, to be a support thinking that if you were to have your family with you it would help. I hear she's been working with Draco helping him. That much is better at least. She holds a lot of anger towards me I feel it."

Severus looked angry, mutinous. "Can you blame her?" He asked. "Look at what she's been through Albus. She's come to you for help and you send her literally to a snake pit. To fend for herself. To help you. Syrus is her whole life now. She hates you, I can't change her mind. I won't try to"

Dumbledore sighed. "That much I figured out myself. I do hate to leave bitterness in her for me. I just don't want her to suffer like most in her situation have"

"She suffers because of who her father is. Who Melissa is. For the Dark Lords claim on her. When I marry her soon, and I will. I shall keep no secrets from her any longer. I will tell her what you expect of me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then perhaps she would like the honors of doing me in herself. "

"Perhaps she will." Severus snapped. "And I wouldn't stop her if that what she wishes."

"You give that girl too much."

"I don't give her enough"

**\-----**

  
Pulling from his mind I didn't realize my claws were biting into his scalp. I pulled back apologetically. "It's okay," he said kissing my chin.

"I will do it" I whispered. "I will do it, please let me"

"No Sunni. You will not. I won't let you damage your soul further than you've been forced already"

"Severus I will be a wild animal roaming the lands scrapping for food! I won't have a soul the moment this curse takes over! It won't matter who I've killed!"

"I love you, I have to do this. I won't let you do it. I need to procure my place with the Dark Lord. Being married to you won't be enough to protect me if they think I am a traitor."

"Severus, plea-"

"NO! I AM THE HUSBAND! I SAID NO! END OF DISCUSSION!"

I jumped from his lap, rage-filled and about to lose it on him. "He's just as bad as the Dark Lord! Why even still work for that old fool! Why?! Stop working for him! Look what he's done to Harry! Look what he's forced on Sirius! To remain in Azkaban with no fucking trial! Harry has suffered more than I! He has Harry convinced he's a saint! Look what he does to you! To our family! I don't give a damn about me but you and Syrus? I would kill that old man painfully and slowly. It's what he deserves!" I screamed.

"We're done talking about this" Severus said harshly.

*** * ***

  
Returning to the castle very late at night. The truth of what Dumbledore was asking of Severus has ruined our honeymoon. Returning to the castle was better than us fighting on why I should be the one to kill Dumbledore and not him. He needed his classes to distract his anger not to take it out on me and I needed Meghan.

We agreed to leave Syrus with Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa was more than happy to have him, I on the other hand was having Syrus withdrawals but I knew that it was best to just leave Syrus with her. I had a bad feeling and from a vision that kept eating at me was someone in Hogwarts was in danger.

Severus was trying to reassure me everything was fine but I knew deep in my gut someone was in trouble. All I could smell was fresh-cut grass and broom polish in my visions, I focused on them trying to get a clear image of the boy but It was a bit of a struggle to get it to come in clearer. Something was toying with me mentally. Feeling sick to my stomach, my hands were shakey and I couldn't stop breaking out into a clammy sweat.

I know knew why, March first early in the morning, I was puking my guts up, trembling and couldn't see very well as they brought in Ron Weasley to the hospital wing. He had been poisoned.

I was getting feelings now, with my visions. It was not something I was fond of, I would much rather have sudden ones than feel them. They were getting stronger and these stones were not helping much anymore.

"Harry?" I asked as I took a seat beside him. He had his face shoved in his arms, crying. He sniffled, looking up at me rubbing his eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" Pulling him into a warm embrace, he buried his face in my neck, a wrecking sob escaped him.

"I-I can't believe it!" He cried. "I wasn't fast enough--"

"Harry!" I snapped shaking him, "It is not your fault Ron died"

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, looking down at us. Harry looked at him in a heated glare. I took his hand, squeezing it. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Meghan. I would just as devasted as Harry right at this moment. Ron was a handful but he didn't deserve to die. Not like this.

I had a sickening feeling that this mead, that was given to Slughorn to give to Dumbledore was from someone I knew very well. I told him not to do anything rash, I told him after the failure of the necklace that he should refrain from trying to use poisons. One student's life was almost taken and now was gone.

Draco. . . what have you done?

"You said, you went to Professor Slughorn for an antidote?" Severus asked gently. This took Harry by surprise. Severus was never nice to Harry to his face. I could understand why he was being gentle with Harry now. He knows the loss of a best friend better than anyone. He knew how Harry was feeling. To feel powerless, helpless, lost, and confused. Thinking you could try harder when it was never in your power to stop the course of fate.

"Y-Yeah" Harry responded. "He ate a box of Chocolate Cauldrons laced with Love Potion that I got from Romilda Vane before the holidays. I just thought Slughorn could h-help"

"Tell me again what happened," Severus said, crouching down placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He said he slept in on Saturdays. . . He gave Ron and me some mead that was supposed to be for Dumbledore, he kept it for himself. Ron drank is and he crumbled. I yelled for him to do something, anything but he just seemed to be as if he was Paralysed by shock. He just stood there watching. I tried to help, I shoved a bezoar down his throat but it was t-too late"

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's body was in the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him holding on to him in some way, Fred and George were hunched over his legs, crying with them. I bit my lip frowning.

"Boys," I said softly, placing my hand on Fred and George's back. "Do you need anything?"

"N-No" George sniffled. I glanced over at the big gift-wrapped box sitting on the bedside cabinet. They had gotten him a gift. . .

"We were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him --" George hiccuped.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," Fred said gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore . . . But never mind that now. "

After a few moments passed, Fred spoke up again looking angry.

"Do you think Slughorn slipped something into Ron's glass without you seeing? That he might have gotten your glasses mixed up by mistake?" Fred asked. Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. Her face white, clench-jawed, and frightened-looking. I leaned over and brushed her hair, letting her lean into my side, the dam had broken. Hermione crumbled into her sorrow letting out a painful wail.

Ginny was quick to her side, pulling her into a tight hug, crying with her. I looked at Fred trying to hold in my own tears. I didn't want to be here in this room to see their sorrow and their grief. I couldn't bear it but as a Professor, Dumbledore said I was to remain in her with them because we were sort of friends. That I could of some assistance to them. I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" Ginny asked while rocking Hermione.

"He's not a Death Eater," I said quietly.

"Of course you would know," Ginny said darkly, her eyes raging with anger. "Maybe you were the one who gave--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Ginny!" Harry snapped. "Sunniva wouldn't have done that! She wouldn't have! She saved all of us, she saved Sirius!"

"Look what happened at home when she saw him! She was going to kill him and then she probably would kill all of us too afterward!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, hitting them both with small bursts of flickering flames in the face enough to stop them but not enough to hurt them. Just sting them a little. "You will not fight over me. You are friends. Your brother and your best friend is dead. And here you are fighting over whether or not if I am on your side. Well, I am and I know I have to do things, hard things that none of you could ever truly understand but I would not. i would NEVER kill Ron. Why would I? What good would come of that?"

They stared at me, George and Fred swallowed loudly, rising to their feet. "Is mum and dad here yet?"

"They arrived an hour ago--they're in Dumbledore's office now," I said more calmly. "I shall take you" moving away from the bed, I hugged Harry around the shoulders once more, kissing his temple. He held my hands going back to crying as I pulled away. "Follow me"

The doors flew open, making all of us jump. Hagrid came striding toward us, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor. "Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him--didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou'--"

The twin's heads fell their gazes turning to the floor, tears falling down their faces.

"Hagrid" I greeted as Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office looking annoyed by the gathering group. "Look," I said turning to her. "Can't you just let the rule slide? Their brother is dead" I hissed at her.

I was always nice to Pomfrey. She helped me out a lot when I first got here. She helps with my shift injuries and I am grateful to her for all her help but get a fucking grip. It's not like it's going to make a difference. Ron is cold as ice.

"O. . . yes. . . " Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying off to clear up Hagrid's muddy footprints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," Hagrid said hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it. . . look at him lyin' there. . . who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

Merlin Hagrid. . . not helping.

"That's just what we were discussing," Harry said. "We don't know. "

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" Harris asked anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now. . . " he gestured Ron.

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," George said.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," Fred said fairly.

"Hey. . ." I whispered kicking my heels off. Immediately my head was below the twin's shoulders. They grinned for the first time since they arrived.

"Midget" George muttered.

The dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward I had jumped out of the way at the right moment not to get barrelled over by Molly. I fell into Fred's arms. He patted my head picking me up by my arms and sitting me to the side. I glared at him.

I get the whole depression over a loved one dying but I will not. Be. Manhandled. To be picked up like that! I am a woman, not a child! My height be damned!

I opened my mouth to say something when a hand yanked the back of my dress. Arms wrapped over my shoulders, tilting my head back I looked at Severus. His eyes, a shade darker, a grim frown on his face, and a red tint to his cheeks almost as if he had been yelling.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Harry right now. Tell me what he says, what he does, where he plans on going. Albus is requesting it"

"Requesting or ordering?" I asked bitterly.

"Ordering Sunni. Now is not the damn time to grumble. Go they're leaving now"

Pushing me towards, Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid, I quickened my pace to catch up to them, swiping my heels off the floor holding them.

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly as I came to her side. She looked at me, taking my arm.

"I spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," Hagrid said. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me," Hagrid said, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder and then to the ceiling. "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors . . . "

Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, ". . . the board o' governors'll be talkkin about shuttin' us up fer good. "

"I think they would sooner see Dumbledore fired before that" I muttered.

"Surely not?" Hermione said, looking worried.

"You're right Sunni. Gotta see it from their point o' view," Hagrid said heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn --"

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard as he looked at me. I tilted my head, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Harry asked quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?"

"He didn't mention Severus!" I snapped. "Now Harry what did I tell you!"

"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry asked loudly ignoring me. My jaw dropped my fist balling up. I am seconds from decking this boy. Upset or not.

"Shhhh!" Hagrid said looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag--"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, it won't work!" Harry said forcefully. "What's Snape done?"

"Harry! Drop it!" I grabbed him by his shirt shoving him against the wall. My eyes burning I growled at him. "You mind your business, Severus hasn't done anything and you going and accusing him you'll cost him more than his job and I won't allow you to ruin my sons life with his father because you hate Severus!"

"Get off!" Harry shoved me pretty freaking hard because I smacked my head against the tiles. Hagrid went to help me but I was quicker. Pouncing on to Harry's back. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, wrapping my legs around him like a vice. I allowed my claws to extract putting them to his neck as he yelled out.

"Sunni!" Hermione shrieked. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter!" I growled. "Dumbledore asks too much of people. He expects too much of Severus. You will do well to remember how much that old man takes into account who, how, and what he does to hurt others! Now I've had enough of you and your snooping. Your strutting around thinking you have the right to know things. You are quite literally barking up the wrong tree!"

Tightening my grip he groaned out while Hagrid tried to pry me off him without hurting me. It wasn't working finally he gave up frowning at me and Harry.

"Get off Sunni!" Harry shouted annoyed.

"No! Not until you promise me! You little shit!" Harry's knees buckled, I held on as he landed on his stomach the tiles biting into my knees I whacked the back of his head. "Promise!"

"Alright! Alright!" Harry grunted. "Get off!"

"Stop this!" I was yanked off by a very angry looking Severus. I glared. His tight grip still holding me in the air, my feet dangling I squealed trying to get free.

"Put me down!" I shouted. "Put me down now!"

"No!" He snapped. Sagging I glared daggers at Harry who holding the same expression to Severus and Me. With not even a spare glance at them, Severus dragged me away, all the way to our room.

"You will speak to Draco. I know it was him, you know it was him and I can see the task of trailing Potter is pointless!"

"He said--"

"I don't give a damn what he said, Sunni! Let the boy think what he likes! He's like his father! I don't expect much from him!"

Huffing and puffing I went to the boy dormitories, Draco not in sight. I frowned.

"He's in the boy's lavatory on the third floor" Pike groaned. "Now shut the fucking light off!"

Slamming the door to be an ass for him cussing at me, I went to the lavatory finding him crying, leaned against the wall with Moaning Myrtle talking to him.

"Draco?" I asked softly.

Moaning Myrtle glared at me. "Leave us alone!"

"Go away you ghostly skank!" I snapped. "I know a banishing spell. I will use it if you don't leave us now!"

Screaming she plunged headfirst into a toilet disappearing. I sat down next to Draco putting my arm around him.

"I know Love. I know" I whispered letting him rest his head on my chest, his chest heaving in sobs as he clung to me.


	40. Forty- The Best of friends Betrayals

  
With the news that Ron had been poisoned and had passed spreading quickly. There were loads of tears from more people than I thought there would be. Even with all the sorrow people still thought his death was an accident. The professors were doing everything in the power to ensure that was all they thought.

Though you would think that having a classmate die would ensure the cancellation of the Quidditch match Gryffindor against Hufflepuff would happen but apparently not. Dumbledore thought having the game go on would help ease the pain and sorrow for the whole school by staying busy. I didn't understand how that was going to work, seeing as Ron was the Keeper for Gryffindor.

There was a small funeral held for him had the Burrow for his family and friends. It was one of the most awkward situations I had ever to endure. Bill and his uncomfortable behavior towards me wasn't helping that he was glaring daggers at me as if my presence there at his home was unwanted. Molly and Arthur were grieving, the least he could do is put his feelings behind him. It wasn't a secret that I had married Severus a few days ago. It wasn't new that we were together. We have a child for Merlin's sake! 

I had only even gone to the damn thing for Harry and Hermione. I wasn't friends with Ron, I didn't even particularly liked him but I would be supportive to those who loved him. I would give my condolences and I would be here for them if they should need me. Molly and Arthur had done a lot for me. A lot more than my own parents have ever done for me. They needed the support. 

Charlie and Charlotte looked to be feuding pretty heavily the whole time. Fred dangling on her side with her loving all over him sweetly while sending death looks at Charlie's back. Almost as if she wanted him to drop dead. Matilda and Oscar were fighting and George looked to be as if he wanted to bang their heads together. 

The whole affair was nerve-wracking. With Harry and Hermione looking cozy, Ginny huffing at them in anger. Remus and Helena's wedding was ruined, put off, and on hold until further notice. They were supposed to get married March first. We were all supposed to come around the same hour that Ron had been poisoned. 

I don't know when they would get married now but whatever was going on Oscar looked to not be liking the idea at all. He ended up on my side for the rest of the day. He wouldn't talk, just glare at anyone that came near him. 

"Oscar, are you hungry?" I asked turning to him. 

"No" He muttered, not meeting my eyes. 

"What's the matter with you Oz? You're never like this with your family. I thought you liked Remus" I said confused, laying a hand on his shoulder he met my gaze. 

"I do, it's just. . . mother lied to all of us about Charlotte and she just goes and accepts him! They all did! Like they forgot about dad! Now I have a grandfather I didn't know about and she won't let me meet him! She says he would hurt me."

"Maybe she has her reasoning Oz. You know I understand better than most about family issues. Sometimes not knowing someone just because their blood is better than knowing them at all. She might be right, Your mother loves y-"

"Don't say she loves me because if she did, she would let me meet him! He's sent me letters, he wants to meet me." He grumbled bitterly. I looked around the house, rubbing my face, I took his hand. 

"What's his name?" I asked. He bit his lip, looking conflicted. "Oscar? What's wrong?"

"You may know him. . . He's uh. He's-"

It dawned on me what he was referring to. 

"Oscar no. No, absolutely not." I shook my head frantically. There is no way in hell. "Your mother is right. You are not meeting him. I won't allow it" 

He scoffed glowering at me. "You aren't my mother either Sunni. Much as I view as family. You can't stop me either"

"Can't?" I repeated. "Honey you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I will chain you down, I will go as far as imperioing you before I let you waltz up in Malfoy manor demanding to see him!" I hissed. 

"Sunni please! He's my grandfather!"

"Avery is a bad man! He's vile and cruel! You are not meeting him Oscar end of discussion!" Ruffling my dress I stood, about to stomp away when his small hand caught my wrist. I looked down at him. My hardened gaze softened immediately."

"Please Sunniva. . . " He gave me his best wide innocent-looking eyes, they were glistening. I have to give the kids props. He could pull my heartstrings and now having a son who has mastered the puppy look. I found myself nodding my head. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He jumped, hugging me around the waist. 

"Let me talk to your mother Oz. I'll-- I'll see what I can do." 

After the funeral, the children back at Hogwarts with the exception of Ginny who would be sitting out the rest of the week to be with her family, I was now at Grimmauld with Sirius, Remus, and Helena. Sitting at the kitchen table I scratch at my face while she stood pacing the floor, yanking at her hair while Remus tried to console her. 

"She won't let anything happen to him, Luna. She's going to make sure he's okay"

"He's my son! _My son_!" She cried. 

"And that's why I will watch over him" I spoke up. They looked at me, Sirius grabbed my hand squeezing it. "Lena I love Oscar too. I know what a mother's love is. I won't let Avery hurt him. I won't let him get hurt. I promise. We should do it this way instead of him sneaking off--" She gave me a look of contempt. "Helena, he will sneak off. Don't act like your son doesn't get up to things. Him and Luna-- well let's just say I am deeply surprised you're not a grandmother."

She gasped horrified while Sirius barked laughing smacking the table. "Don't act so innocent Lena Luna! You and Moony--" Sirius proceeded in making a crude hand gestures while thrusting at the air making his face in a look of coming undone.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. "Stop that"

"Well, it's true! Prongs and Lils had the hardest time getting you two to stop knocking boots. Even McGonagall caught you in her of-" He stopped talking at the look Helena was giving. He rubbed his neck. "I'm just saying. . ." He began again. "You're not that innocent."

"Sunni" Helena said, my gaze fell on her. "You promise he will be fine? You promise to protect him at all costs?" 

"I promise!" I exclaimed. "I won't let harm come to him. The problem is making Linus understand that he won't be allowed to be alone with Ozzy" 

**_____**

  
Harry had been so obsessed with Draco for the past two days, always watching him when every single time they were in the same room together. I had become attached to Draco's hip pretty much, to ensure he was okay. His breakdown in the lavatory had been a huge eye-opener to him. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to be responsible for any more situations. When I had asked why he gave that Mead to Slughorn he finally told me this morning, while we were having tea that he didn't want to gift it, that he had changed his mind. 

It was Meghan who told him to gift it. Told him not to be a baby and do the job. Meghan had made him feel like he had to give it, that it had to be done even after I had told him no. I had procured the poison for him, I had given it to him to use and then I had told him not to do it and he had listened. The necklace business was risky for me to be involved in. Katie was still at saint mungos she was still critical and then Meghan goes and does this? 

Yanking on my boots, skipping the heels and dress. I had a bone to pick with my best friend. I was beyond upset or angry. Severus had tried to calm me down, had told me I could lose my job and you know what? I was more than okay with it. 

I was so angry at Meghan I could rip her head off. She had betrayed me in a way. She knew what I wanted and she went and did the opposite now Draco is blaming himself for Ron's death. It was an accident. It was Slughorn who was responsible for Ronald Weasley's death. He had been a greedy man once more and kept something that wasn't for him. With Draco spending his time in the Room of Requirement today, I knew I had a window to go and have a chat with her. That he wouldn't be there to stop me or try and get involved. 

"Meghan!" I shouted, wand out and raised. The crowd of students that were still inside the castle moved to the side of the walls clearing a path for us. She turned, raising her wand back. 

"I was waiting for you to come to find me," She said softly, "Please let's not fight" 

"It's too late for that!" Flicking my wand, bright red light shot out tossing her unto her back. The students scattered running screaming when she flicked her wand back a giant smokey snake coiled out, fangs extracted. 

The snake lunged, ' _Down_ ' I hissed making it halt in its tracks. ' _Her_ ' whipping around it lunged at Meghan, getting her in her arm making her scream out in pain. 

She would be fine, just make her a little weak is all. 

"I am sorry!" She screamed. 

"Sorry!" I yelled. "Sorry?! You're sorry for what happened! You're sorry about Draco?! You no good p-" 

She threw her arm up, slinging me against the wall. A sickening crack sounded from the back of my head. I stood up on wobbly legs. Inhaling deeply as to not to shift. I wanted to kill her, a voice in my head was calling for her blood, to do her in. To end her because she deserved in. 

I had let my shields down, and the voice was back. 

His voice was back. 

Meghan was quick to knocking me back against the wall before I could catch my bearings, she rain spell after spell on me sending me into a frenzy of pain. A scream escaped my lips as she used what I would never use on her. 

' _Crucio_ '

"Meghan!" I screamed, sobbing. my body crippling into a ball and off the ground her eyes were flaring in anger. "Stop! P-Please!" 

"NO! You don't understand! You never understand! Oh, miss perfect! You just don't know!" She shouted, allowing me to drop to the ground with a loud ' _thud_ ' 

Only given a short time to breathe she had me screaming once more. I blinked my eyes at her succumbing to the darkness that was gnawing at me to fall into. 

*** * ***

  
I was being shaken roughly, my head pounding unbelievably hard, Severus was looking down at me with concern. Blinking a few times, trying to clear up the haze he caressed my cheek shaking his head. 

"Why did you have to go and fight with her?" He asked annoyed. "You could have seriously been hurt. You never duel in anger. How many times have I told you to keep your head clear, always?"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled against his hand. He sighed, moving me over so he could get in the bed with me. I glanced over at the bed across the room where Harry was lying unconscious, his head bandaged up thickly. "Wh-What happened to him?" I pointed at Harry. Severus looked over at him. 

"Zacharias Smith, his Keeper replacement for Mr. Weasley, had ripped a bat from of the beaters and hit a Bludger at Potter. Cracked his skull open. It amazes me how he isn't dead himself for the number of times he ends up here because of that sport" Severus shook his head amused.

"Why am I here?" I rubbed my head. Sitting up. 

"Meghan told me what she did. . . " He bitterly said, clenching his fists. "What she did as she got angry at you."

"at me?" I asked annoyed. "It's her fault, Severus!"

"I know, but I think you should wait before having another go at her. You're to stay here the rest of the day. I'll be back with some books and your journal. Just Sunni-" He paused rubbing my lips. "Try and not get into any more fights. She won't be here at Hogwarts for a few days. She told me what she did and she surprisingly told Dumbledore. He suggested she leaves, it's the Maledictus acting up in her. Just like you. Don't hate her"

"She's my best friend. . . I couldn't hate her even if she put a knife in me"

**______**

  
By the time Harry came to his senses, it was dawn. I sat beside him flicking through a book while Hermione rested her head by his hand, clutching it tightly in her grasp. He raised a hand feeling the thick bandages on his head. He looked at me confused.

"What happened?"

"Well from what I heard Smith hit you with a Bludger Harry. Crocker your skull open." I said lazily, flipping a few pages. "Madam Pomfrey mended it but I'm sure she will want to keep you overnight"

"That I do, Sunniva. Thank you." Madam Pomfrey said bustling up to us. "I'm keeping you in overnight Mr. Potter. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours. "

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry said angrily, sitting up and throwing back his covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him. "

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" Madam Pomfrey said, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster. " She bustled back into her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming.

"Cheer up Harry! If it makes you feel any better I am stuck here too" I muttered plopping down in the bed beside him. 

"Why are you here?" He asked getting cheek with me. I narrowed my eyes at him for his tone. "Sorry, I just-D'you know how much we lost by?"

"Unfourtnely I do not," I said, patting his leg. Hermione looked up at us. 

"Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty. "

"Brilliant," Harry said savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen --"

"Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious," Hermione said casually interrupting him. "Her and Dean got into an argument over you for him laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you,"

"Oh?" Harry asked looking slightly confused that she would be telling him this. 

"It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught you. . . you could have been very badly hurt!" She rushed out. "I was so scared-- I thought"

"What did you think? I'm not going anywhere, Mione"

I suddenly felt like I was interrupting something special. Slipping from the bed, I walked back over to mine. Shutting the curtains, a hint of nausea playing at my stomach making me shudder. "Was this another premonition?" 

By Monday, Harry was released from the hospital wing. I had spent the last two days hunched over a toilet, puking my insides up, having a fever and cold sweats. Severus fussing over me while I constantly waved him off. Madam Pomfrey said I would be feeling bad for a few days. 'Bodily over-excursion' she said. Bodily over-excursion my ass! Meghan was a straight-up bitch. I would never use an unforgivable on her. I wouldn't dare. 

"Sunni?" Severus leaned against the door frame as I laid on the bathroom floor groaning. 

"I'm dying, let me die in peace"

"You are not dying" He scoffed.

"Yes, Sev. I am dying. Please, promise to take care of Syrus. While I go into that beautiful ball of light up there" I pointed to the ceiling. 

"That would be a light," He flicked off. I squeaked. 

"Oh god! I knew I was going to hell!" 

"You know, I still can't figure out how it is that I love you." He said in the tones of being bored. "You still act like a child"

"And you love it so hush." I reached for my wand flicking it at the ceiling putting the light back on. "Now what is that you want? Can't you see I am still sick?"

"Albus is requesting your presence at Seven fifteen tonight. He said to bring 'an open mind and your motherly love' I thought maybe you should shower, get dress, and head on over. It's almost time and you smell of vomit and stale bread. It's disgusting"

"oh oh Excuse me. . . Someone's got their sassy pants on" I sang sarcastically. "You get crucioed until you pass out. That's not very fun. Okay, it's taking a toll on me and quite frankly I don't need you to get cheek with me. Now out." 

Going into the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leaped aside at the mention of toffee eclairs, and I took the spiral staircase, knocking on the door. Dumbledore opened the door, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Well, I would have preferred to stay on the floor of my bathroom if that's what you mean. But some old guy asked for me to meet him, so here I am"

"Shame on that 'old guy' at least he wears cool blue robes I think" His lips tugged up into a small smile. 

"Yeah. . ." I muttered. "Shame"

"Okay to business, I would like for you to Join Harry and I tonight--" 

There was a loud banging before Sybill Trelawney came barging through the door, her eye blazing in anger. "Headmaster, I must insist, I really do that-- that-- that half-breed nag is to be removed."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, I walked around his desk plopping into his cushioned chair I love so much. He didn't even bother telling me no. He just ignored me, walking or to Sybill, placing his hands on her shoulders, and tried to offer some comfort. 

and by try, I mean for the past thirty minutes of just listening to her set her case on why she should have the only divination class at Hogwarts. I finally grew tired of it and sat up straighter, taking my head and arms off the desk, I looked at her in all seriousness. 

"Sybill, no offense but you suck," I said. She gasped clutching her shawls. 

"Oh dare you-- you- I am the granddaughter-"

"I honestly don't care who you are the Granddaughter of Sybill. You are a whack professor. You don't have the third eye. You constantly see death and doom for everyone. The person who does have death and doom written on her slate is me. You tell me I'll have a happy long life with my children. I have one child and it will be a very short-lived life that I will get to be apart of." 

She did not get the chance to respond to me, as Dumbledore called for someone to enter. Harry walked through looking confused. "Aha!" she cried, pointing dramatically at Harry as she blinked at him through her magnifying spectacles.

"So this is the reason I am to be thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore!"

"My dear Sybill," Dumbledore said in a slightly exasperated voice, "there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry does have an appointment, and I really don't think there is any more to be said --"

"Said--" She blinked. "You let that young trollop insult me- claims she is something she is not-"

"Trollop!" I said loudly, my voice hitting an active higher. "Trollop!"

"Sunniva, please," Dumbledore said. motioning for me to sit back down. I glared at him. 

"No, I am sick of this. I can not take another minute of Sybill's ignorance. I can not. It's driving me insane! She called me a trollop! Now that's just going too far. What I had sex with a professor Sybill. Sex something you obviously don't get, so you call me a whore pretty much. The fuck's. wrong with you?" I snapped. "You're drunk off your ass on cooking sherry, walking around this school, moping about because a centaur is giving this school better results in Divination than you ever did. You're angry that Firenze gives me lessons, real lessons because unlike you. I am a seer. I just don't go around bragging about it! I prefer to shut it off! It is a curse, not a god's damn blessing!" Pulling at my hair, chest heaving. I flopped back down in the chair. Within seconds, Dumbledore had conjured a bucket and had it under my nose just in time as I vomited. 

"Very well," Trelawney said, in a deeply wounded voice. "If you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it. . . perhaps I shall find a school where my talents are better appreciated. . . " She pushed past Harry and disappeared down the spiral staircase; It sounded as if she had tripped over one of her trailing shawls, as she squeaked and squawked.

"Please close the door and sit down, Harry," Dumbledore said, sounding rather tired. He patted my back as I groaned leaning my head against the desk. 

"Professor Trelawney still isn't happy Firenze is teaching, then?" Harry asked.

"Divination is turning out to be much more trouble than I could have foreseen. I cannot ask Firenze to return to the forest, where he is now an outcast, nor can I ask Sybill Trelawney to leave. Between ourselves, she has no idea of the danger she would be in outside the castle. She does not know--and I think it would be unwise to enlighten her--that she made the prophecy about--" As if he suddenly remembered I was sitting right here beside him, I propped my chin in my hand, looking at him confused. 

"Prophecy?" I asked, "She actually made a prophecy?"

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, "Please Sunniva, you did not hear that. Best put that out of your mind" 

"but--"

"I don't think your Trollop," Harry said suddenly. "Even if you are a bit mean to me sometimes, but you are my godsister. I love you all the same."

"Awe Harry," I said, feeling emotional all of a sudden. "Come here you" I leaped from the chair, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry about everything you're going through. I know it must be terrible to lose your best friend and then have to put up with the craziness of Hogwarts and my annoying butt as your professor and try to be a sister to you."

"It is truly sad, you did not get to grow up together as Lily and James wanted." Dumbledore sighed. "They were considering adopting you once Sunni. As a way to take you away from Melissa and John's problems. They were going to change your name and you would have been hidden perfectly but at last! Melissa had changed her mind. . ."

"What?" I scoffed. "Dumbles you throwing stuff on me the way you do isn't appreciated. Now you're saying they would have adopted me?! The hell's wrong with you? Can't you just keep things like that to yourself. It's not wanted. I don't want to know. It was hard enough banishing them from my visions, you know what-- I am curious. How is it that they came to me, and my mother was there as well the night before the third task two years ago"

He looked at me gravely. "I feel as if that was no vision, it was your mother's power as a seer. She had strengthened it enough to place things inside your mind, toying with your mind's eye in ensuring you would do as she wanted. It is my fear-" He sat down in his chair, clasping his hands together. "That she wanted you and Harry to be close. That she would use you in a sense to bring him to Voldemort." 

Harry and I looked at each other, the grip we had on our arms tightened. "I would never!" I said at once. "Over my dead body!" 

"In other words, I think that was the idea" Dumbledore spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear them. "You said so yourself that she told you, the only reason she had you was for power. Power in which she had gotten by your cursed blood. She had strengthened her abilities, she wouldn't need you anymore once the debt was paid."

"No, we're done discussing this. I have enough issues, enough problems. I don't need the past blowing up in my face anymore" I said annoyed. "Why did you need me here before we were so rudely interrupted by Sybill"

"Yes, Harry come here. I want to show you something" 

Harry walked over to him at the desk. Dumbledore pulled something from the desk wrapped in cloth. Opening the black velvet fabric was Slytherin's locket. A huge blasted hole in it. Burned, and covered in soot. Harry stared at it, gaping. 

"Is that the locket from--"

"It is indeed Harry. It also the same locket-"

"That Sunni was wearing last year! It came from Grimmauld! This locket was a Horcrux!" 

"And is the very reason Sunni was acting very strange," Dumbledore said sadly. "Horcruxes can do a very funny thing to one's mind when around it for so long." 

"But--but it's destroyed!" He exclaimed picking it up. 

"Because earlier in the school year before I came back here, I had a breakdown and I destroyed it," I said calmly. "I went back to Grimmauld where Dumbledore left it to keep it safe. I went back and I took care of it. I was angry, you see. That, the locket had ruined a lot for me. It wasn't very easy to accept what I had done while wearing it. I'm still suffering occasionally from the aftermath of what that did to me mentally."

"Is that why you and Meghan Carrow got into a duel during the Quidditch match?" He asked curiously. 

"No" I smile lightly. "That was for something entirely different."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke drawing his attention away from me. He winked subtly at me causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. Okay. . . "The reason why I called Sunniva here is because she used a wand made from a Basilisk fang to destroy it. She found a way that would ensure that all Horcruxes, may be taken care of."

"And?" Harry asked confused. 

"I think it's time we inform Sunniva about everything"


	41. Forty-One- Trick or Poison

"Why are you helping Malfoy!"

"Okay a good morning to you Harry" I muttered annoyed. Stuffing my books back into my bag. He yanked my bag from my hand. Huffing, I folded my arms going beyond crossed with him.

"What's up?" Popping the 'p' he still glowered at me. "Harry seriously what are you on about?"

"Dobby says you're helping Malfoy by guarding the room of requirement for him!"

I spluttered my face turning red. "You've been spying on me!"

"No. . . just observing" he mumbled scratching his neck.

"Merlin Harry! That's the same damn thing!" I sat my bag down turning to him. I didn't have time for this. I was supposed to get to the dada classroom in time for the second year's lessons. Severus had sent me in here to reevaluate my 'temper'. Harry wasn't helping me with that.

"Dobby says Malfoy spends a lot of time in the Room of Requirement. He says you sometimes go in there. I want to know what you're doing"

Oh. Wow. Okay big words, someone has their big bit pants on today.

"What I do and where I go is none of your concern Harry. Nor is it with Draco. You are a student not the head of Slytherin's house. Learn your place before someone gets hurt"

I turned to leave but he had snatched my bag away. I released a large puff of air, wand gripped in my robes. Oscar came running in with Luna hot on his heels.

"Harry! Hermione is being ganged up on!"

As Harry ran out with Luna, Oscar slung his arm around me. Having hit a major growth spurt. "Hermi is fine. Luna said she saw you in distress from Harry's interrogation. She said to lie." He grinned. I shook my head at him.

"Thank you but you two. You're trouble that's what you are."

"We're Ravenclaws! We're clever!"

"Just be ready by six Saturday night Oz." I ruffled his hair. "Linus is meeting us at Malfoy Manor for dinner. I cleared it with your Head of House. Professor Flitwick says he will let you past curfew just this once."

He saluted me, turning on his heel and running from the Library clicking his heels in the air, first pumping.

**_____**

  
Opening the daily prophet the muffin that was in my mouth, fell un-graciously from my mouth as my jaw slacked.

"Sunni!" Filius squeaked.

"Sorry Fil," I muttered looking at the Daily Prophet closer. "Holy fuc-"

"Don't finish that Sunni" Minerva said sitting down. "What's it say?"

"Mundungus Fletcher has been arrested and sent to Azkaban under the pretense of impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary." I looked at her. "I knew he was stupid Minnie but I didn't think he was that stupid!"

She pursed her lips. "Well yes. . . he always was a little on the empty side I should say"

I picked up the paper once most. A nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, under what they assumed was the imperious curse. I don't recall any of the Death Eaters using children to perform acts. Even under the imperious curse, it's risky. There is always a chance the job won't get done. I fold the paper up, tucking it under my arm. Grabbing a new muffin and some fruit I rushed out of the great hall to Severus's classroom where I knew he was probably already preparing to fail half the class on their Dementor Essays.

Arriving into the room, I helped him give a quick tidying up. He didn't speak until the bell was about to ring.

"Saturday are you bringing Syrus back?"

"Of course! It's been two weeks Severus, and Narcissa said he was pulling himself up. Standing and looking as if he's about to start walking. I don't want us to miss anything else!" I rushed out. He took my hands pressing feather-light kisses to my knuckles.

"I love you"

"I love you" I whispered leaning into his warm embrace right as the bell rang. Pulling apart I went to the door to allow the students in.

"Late," I said coldly as Harry hurried into the classroom. Obviously, I was still holding some resentment towards him. "I hope you weren't trying to stalk Draco some more" he scowled at me as Severus tapped his desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. " Harry turned his scowl on Severus.

"Another five points for making stupid faces at your professor," I said calmly causing a collective groan from the Gryffindor's. Harry's face smoothed out immediately.

"Before we start, I want you to hand in your Dementor essays, please," I said clasping my hands together looking at everyone as Severus flicked his wand so that all twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk.

"And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe Mrs. Snape and I--" (quite a few people snickered, I suppressed my smile at the look of annoyance on his face) "--had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page--what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," Seamus said, "or madam?"

"Sir will do" Severus, narrowed his eyes. Seamus sat up straighter looking slightly flustered.

"I've--I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius --"

"That was just an idiot drunken thief Seamus" I spoke up quickly before Severus could go and hurt the boy's feelings.

"But sir- ma'am, I heard people talking --"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher," Severus said annoyed. "But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject,"

I looked at Harry in back with Hermione. He fixed his eyes on him, swiping his hand about. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost. "

The whole class looked around at Harry, "Er--well--ghosts are transparent --" he said.

"Oh, very good," Severus said, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. Ghosts are transparent. "

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people were smirking. My hand came out and smacked Pansy ceasing her snickering immediately. She didn't dare make a snide remark that I knew was floating about in that head of hers.

"Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid --" Harry was once more halted mid-sentence by Severus.

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," Severus sneered. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not _alive_ , it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth . . . and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us. . . _transparent_. "

It looked as if Hermione was stopping Harry from speaking further with the way she was latching on his arm. Severus' lips curled annoyed then turned his gaze to the rest of the class. "Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse. "

Sitting at the desk while he fiddled around the room a few times, I let my shield down directing a solid eye contact with him, letting him into my mind. I was envisioning him bending me over this very desk. I trailed my fingers across the surface, smiling smugly at him. He quirked an eyebrow, rushing over to me. Leaning behind me he whispered in my ear.

"Why are you thinking about that right now?" He asked seductively. I smirked.

"Are you going to give me detention?" I asked cockily.

"I just might" He stood up, walking back around the room. Blaise had busted into a fit of giggles having been paying attention, he wasn't prepared for the hand that came out and whacked him with the book that was in Severus's hand. His laughing halted instantly.

On Saturday while most of the sixth-year students would be going to Hogsmeade for more serious heavily guarded and observed Apparition practices. The short queue of people waiting to file past Filch, who was doing his usual prodding act with the Secrecy Sensor. I wished Matilda luck, hoping this fine spring day would at least cheer her up a bit.

With Oscar meeting their Grandfather tonight, the two from what Minerva had told me, were still refusing to speak and it was driving me insane with how everyone was treating the poor boy. He had news sprung on him that would make anyone upset. How Matilda isn't upset makes me wonder, but Oscar who is the most sensitive out of the Corbin's he was probably looking for answers. His curiosity getting the best of him. The Ravenclaw in him wanting reasons and logic for the secrets.

"Thanks, Sunni. I just wish--" She frowned, huffing. "I just wish Lottie would say something to him. It's not right you know?"

"I know Tils. But if Lottie is fine with it now, neither you nor Oscar really has the right to be angry. That was your mother's past. What happened wasn't her fault but trust me, when I say she does love you and Oscar and she doesn't regret what happened because it gave her you two." I patted her shoulder.

"I know, I know but Sunni!" She stressed pulling at her hair watching the line at the door grow smaller by the minute. "She found out last year, She knew and she kept it from us. I can understand she didn't want to hurt our feelings but it would have been nice to know. Not finding out by Ron's death. I heard Remus and my mum talking. I heard them!"

"Matilda. I think it's best you let this go for a while. Focus on Hogwarts, your lessons. The problem at hand isn't going anywhere. There is no sense In dwelling on it."

Taking that as my cue to leave so I could give a helping hand with Draco while nearly all the students were inside their common rooms. Very few people meandering around the halls coming from the library or empty classrooms. A very loud pitch scream of terror came and something heavy smacking into something, I rushed up the rest of the stairs coming to a stop on the seventh-floor corridor, where Goyle was supposed to be standing guard. There was laughing, my blood boiled.

Staying quiet, I flicked my wand at the noise. Harry's invisibility cloak landed in my hands. He stood there gaping at me. "Give me that back" He demanded.

"No Harry I don't think I will. I'm going to keep this for a bit if you don't mind. Seeing as you're sneaking about the school with it. Something you shouldn't be doing at all."

He stepped forward, "Sunni you know I need that" He gritted through his teeth. Holding the cloak in my hand, a daring smile playing on my lips, I tapped it with my wand.

It disappeared.

"Sunniva!"

"Off you go! Now! Or I shall give you detention. Dumbledore may have told me everything Harry but you are still a student and right now you're breaking school rules during these trying times. You should be safe with the rest of the Gryffindors in their common room. Now go on, or I'll make it double detentions."

Grudgingly he moved to leave but not before giving me the same look of distaste that he loved to give Severus. It gave me a sense of pride, I did not care anymore if Harry liked me or not, or if we got along. He may view me as family and I, him but Draco was my family. And my family was at risk, I didn't need Harry's insistence on screwing everything up.

"I know what caused you and Carrow to fight. I know Draco was reasonable for Ron's death"

The smug smile on my lips slipped as he shoved his hands in his pocket and trudged away. I swallowed hard. That's not good. . . if he knows, Draco would be in danger now. Not just outside of school but also inside Hogwarts walls.

Sending a Protronus in, to Draco to inform him not to come out for a bit in case Harry came snooping around again. I informed him to keep his wand at the ready at all times from now on and that I would explain later right as Tonks came around the corner looking sullen and on the verge of tears.

"Tonks?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh!" She jumped. "Uh. . . Hi Sunni. I didn't see you there" She mumbled scratching her neck.

"I can see that. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on guard?" I asked, taking her forearm. She sniffled nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah but Dawlish is covering for me at the moment. I promised to take an extra shift."

"Why are you here though?"

"I wanted to see Dumbledore but they said he wasn't in"mumbling a few tears slid down her chin dropping onto the floor. My heart was lurching to comfort her. If Dawlish was covering for her there was no sense in her being alone now. I still had some time to spare before I needed to get things together for tonight.

"Would you want to come to my room and have some tea? You can talk to me you know, I will always lend you an open ear if you need it." I pulled her into a hug which she accepted gratefully.

"I'd like that"

Tea sat on the small table between us, I watched her look around at the small blocks and toys that laid in the corner of the room. A crib that was much bigger as Syrus was no longer a little baby. He was growing so fast. Soon he would be one before we know it. It was painful to think of, that my little lemon wouldn't be so little anymore.

Her gaze drifted over to the paintings I had done of Syrus and Severus that hung on the walls. A decent size painting of Severus and I on our wedding day with Syrus between us showing off his little teeth that were coming in.

"I wish I could have what you have with him" She mumbled. My eyes widen in surprise. "The man I love doesn't even see me. . . He just sees another woman and I understand why. She's beautiful, gorgeous, smart, and talented." she took a deep breath. "And she's the most gracious girl I've ever met"

"Tonks, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually." placing my hand on hers for comfort she lifted her teacup to her lips taking a sip.

"I don't think so. . . This is it for me" She said turning her gaze on me. Before I could ask what she meant, she had casted a Potronus. A cute whispy little Niffler was bounding around the room in place of where the magpie should have been.

"Oh," I gasped, "Tonks. . ."

"Yeah. I heard yours matched Snape's now. So I figured you would understand." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do me a favor Sunni. . . please don't tell Molly about this. She will only make him push from me further. I couldn't bear it if Bill couldn't even be friends with me."

"My lips are sealed." Hugging her I pulled back. "On a better note, I think the classes miss your impersonation of Severus. Though he wasn't too fond of you breaking his projector beyond magical repair"

She grinned, tossing her head back laughing.

*** * ***

  
Arriving at the manor with Oscar, he fidgeted smoothing down his dress jacket for the fifth time since I got him from his common room. Poor thing was a nervous wreck. I had requested that any Death Eater activity not be going on in the manor at all while we were here. That Lucius and Bellatrix remain hidden and that Wormtail, be gone from the premises. I did much rather have this meeting at Avery's house but Severus insisted that if I was to being this, he wanted me where my family could come to my aide. Lucius would be lurking in the shadows. So he could help me if Avery decided to go against his word.

Not that I needed help. I could have his jugular ripped out in seconds before he did anything stupid. I was that confident in my abilities.

"You look fine Ozzy" I smooth his hair down. "Now stand up tall and keep a straight face okay. Don't let your emotions show. We're here early. Linus won't be here for another few minutes."

Going inside the manor, I let him to the guest sitting room where Narcissa was already sitting with Syrus standing up holding onto her knees, a giggle leaving his mouth in excitement as his gaze landed on me. I rushed over to him.

"My baby! My little Lemon! Did you miss mommy?" I picked him up, pressing kisses all over his face and neck. He giggled, squealing and clapping his hands. Hugging him close, he nuzzled into me. "Mommy's missed you so much. Daddy misses you too" I kissed his cheeks a few more times, before turning back to Oscar. I waved him over.

Narcissa stood up holding out her hand. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy," She said in her prim and proper voice. Oscar took her hand, giving a slight shake.

"Oscar Corbin"

"I knew your father," Narcissa said motioning for him to take a seat in which he did. I sat beside him, placing Syrus in my lap. "He was always kind to my sisters and I." I gave her a look in which told her to tread carefully on what she says about their father. She rose her eyebrows at me.

"I didn't think Slytherins and Gryffindors got along that well," Oscar said. I looked at him scoffing. He smiled.

"I think Sunniva is an exception to that sort of code." Narcissa smiled warmly at me before looking back at him. "Your father wasn't just a Gryffindor he was a friend of my families, old blood. It was ultimately my father who helped arrange Helena's and Tatius' marriage."

Oscar's mouth popped open. "I wasn't aware it was arranged. . . They said they knew each other in school."

"They did, they just weren't friends. Tatius was in my husband Lucius' year along with Sunniva's father John. They were all _close_ friends" before Narcissa could say anything else. Tiny and Ralphy popped in announcing Linus' arrival. She told them to bring him in. I looked at Oscar to find him looking confused by what Narcissa was kind of implying.

I had the pleasure of meeting Tatius. He was supposed to be dead, that's what his wife and children thought. I wouldn't be the one to break the news that Helena and Remus couldn't technically marry for she is still married and not Widowed at all. It was a nasty situation. One in which the Avery men played a huge role in. Linus was angry that Tatius didn't take Oscar at the very least when he had left their family in Iceland.

I could only hope that these secrets didn't come out on Oscar right here in this house. I was prepared to fight Linus. . . But i would fight the Corbin man. I refuse. I would lose before I could get started. He could rival Severus and that was saying a lot.

"I'm scared," Oscar said as we stood up. He was trembling. Placing my small hand on his broadening back. He seemed to relax a little.

"I'm right here with you Ozzy. I wouldn't leave you alone with him and you are to stay by me always while were here. You'll be fine as long as you stick with me"

"Do listen carefully" Narcissa said giving him a stern look. "Do NOT mention your mother or your siblings. Stir the conversation away if it comes to it"

It seemed to dawn on Oscar just what he was doing and what this all meant. He was meeting a true Death Eater, not a spy but someone who truly believed in these things whole heartily. The doors opened and Linus stepped in.

A firey look upon his face, his cold dull brown eyes glaring at all of us before landing on Oscar. They seemed to lighten up just barely. He strode forward with power radiating off him as he engulfed Oscar into an embrace that was so rare to see from this man. A man who tossed his daughter to the side casted her out of the family, and cut ties off with her the moment he made sure she was in an unbreakable marriage contract.

Oscar hesitantly hugged the man back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'm your grandfather. Thank you Oscar for, meeting me. It gives this old soul a peace of mind"

Old. . . yeah sure. You may have an old age in number but physically? Mentally? He was just as strong as Voldemort. They formed the Death Eaters. Linus being one of the first ones before what it is today. Always stood by the man's side. Always prepared.

I wouldn't get fooled by his old age. The man is in perfect health.

"I'm glad I finally get to," Oscar said confidently. The trembling was now gone.

They conversed while we all moved to the dining room for dinner, I caught a whip of Lucius white hair as he skillfully moved about. I sat down, Syrus in his high chair beside me. Being very quiet.

Not much talking was done but when there was it was just about Oscar, his achievements, his schooling, his grades, and what he thinks he would like to do once he was finished with his education. Things about his past life in Iceland came up and Oscar was doing very well dodging any questions that came up about his mother and sisters. It was just when I thought the night would hold some success. . .

The french doors opened and Tatius was standing right there in the doorway, donning his Death Eater robes, looking rough from his time spent with the wolves out there causing terror with Scabior.

I wasn't amused by this at all.

Not one damn bit.

"Da-Dad?" Oscar spluttered, jumping from the table spilling his water everywhere, the glass falling to the floor shattering. He looked at Narcissa, tears in his eyes apologizing profoundnessly.

"It's okay," Narcissa said raising a hand. Oscar whipped his head back to look at his dad.

"I-"

"Good to see you Oz, You've grown into quite the young man I see" Tatius' smooth voice filled the air. Sending nasty shivers down my spine.

I needed to get us out of here.

"Sorry to have taken so long to come, you see the Montgomery woman was being a little difficult." He grinned as if he had accomplished something tremendously. "Her son, unfortunately, couldn't per sway her to come to her senses.

"You sick bastard!" I shouted. Ignoring me looked at Oscar who would not speak.

"Come take a walk with me son"

Oscar rushed to him, I rose from my seat about to follow as I promised. I had to stay by him, I gave Helena my word that I would protect him at all costs. It was Linus' hand that came down on my shoulder stopping me from moving another inch.

"You shall stay Sunniva. This doesn't concern you" Linus bit out coldly. I swallowed hard, sitting back into my chair. There was a tud and Lucius was now laying on the floor, out cold with Peter Pettigrew over top of him.

"It was a trap. . ." I whispered watching Tatiu lead Oscar out.

"It really is too bad about you marrying Snape." Linus sneered. "You could have made a fine wife to my son had he not been stupid enough to ignore a pretty girl like you. The Dark lord's own daughter. Really could have put my family in ultimate standing." He caressed my cheek, jerking me by my chin to look at him. "Don't worry about little Oscar. He's with his father. They're just having a little chat and then you can be on your merrily little way back to Snape and be a happy little family once more"

He poked Syrus's nose, a feral growl rumbled from my chest, he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't do that. You see, Tiny your elf didn't know it but I give Narcissa a good ten minutes before she falls over and kicks the bucket so to speak."

My heart hammering I looked at Narcissa who was, in fact, pale, deathly looking and foam spurting from her mouth a little at a time. She looked in a haze. "Mom. . ." I whispered.

"Go on help her or go after Oscar. You chose."


	42. Forty-Two- Sempre Bellum

  
Tears drowning my eyes, I folded into myself in a nasty fit of sorrow. My mom was dead. Lucius laying over top of her, screaming for her to return to him. I held Syrus close while he reached for her crying "Nana"

I had failed my family. I had failed at keeping Oscar safe. He curled in the corner on the floor crying and angry with himself for leaving me, even after I had told him to stay by my side. He was blaming himself for Narcissa's death.

The doors busted open and Severus ran in with Draco. He took one look at his mother, a broken strangled cry escaping him as he choked and spluttered falling on his knees painfully as he held his mother in his arms screaming.

The sounds. . . they were awful. They were making it harder on me.

I had failed her. I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't. . . I couldn't save her. Poison with no antidote. My potions table in my room was gone, all my antidotes were gone. Everything was gone.

All the Bezoars were gone.

Severus dropped in front of me, removing Syrus from my arms. "Sunni?" He asked softly. Forcing me to look at him. "It's not your fault"

I shook my head frantically. It was my fault. I had agreed to this meeting. I had set this all up. I had done this to my family. It was my fault my mother, a woman who has been a bright and guiding light to my life was gone. I was just as guilty as the Avery's. I had killed her.

"It-It is. . . " I stuttered, sniffing hard. A muted cry at my lips. "I might as well have killed her myself"

"Don't say such things." He held my cheeks, kissing my forehead. Whimpering like a wounded puppy I pulled away, hiding my face in my knees.

"I can't lose another mom. It was hard enough the first time" my voice creaking I looked at Narcissa laying there cold and pale. Lucius and Draco out of their minds in grief. Her unseeing dull eyes open looking right at me. Taunting me. . .

"Mom!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Draco finally looked at me, his eyes filled with tears he rushed to me on his hands and knees. Severus didn't dare touch me as Draco threw his arms around me holding me to him as a scream escaped me. Upsetting Syrus more, I screamed out hitting Draco's chest. He cried with me.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed. "I failed you!"

"Sunniva. . . " Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco and I. "You didn't fail her. You tried to save her"

"Severus please. . . please take Syrus out of here" I begged. "I can't bear him to see her like this."

"I will take him" Draco whispered, holding his hand out. "I don't want to be in here any longer"

Passing him over, I watched Draco leave giving Severus room to examine Narcissa and run some diagnostics on her.

Lucius held me in his arms rocking me against his chest, smoothing my hair down as I clung to him. I had lost a mother but he had lost his wife, his best friend.

And for what?

"I'm sorry," Oscar said loud enough to gain our attention. "This is my fault, j want to mee-"

"You are just a child Oscar," Lucius said coldly. "You did not pull Linus' hands and tell him to poison my wife"

"He can't know about you" I muttered to Lucius. "He needs his memory wiped.

"That's what they want" he commented back.

"I don-"

"She's not dead!" Severus yelled. He pried her mouth open shoving his fingers down her throat as we scrambled to get closer. "Look." Twisting his hand, he grunted, yanking pulling out what looked like a foam blood-covered beetle.

Color rushed to Narcissa cheeks, she gasped, her eyes widening before he lurched up, projecting vomit all over herself and the floor. I didn't even care, I jumped at her crying harder.

"Egyptian scarab beetle," Severus said, holding it out. "I thought you said he used poison"

"He did. He just said poison"

"He must have slipped this in her food and she didn't realize she ate it." He said, flipping the unmoving dead beetle around in his covered napkin hand. "These stay what we few as dead until they make contact with skin. They embed themselves in, releasing toxins that cause pyrolysis and slow the heart rate down to a pulse, hard to detect."

"That. . . " Narcissa raspy voice trembled as she shuddered. Lucius looked at me as I was already rising to my feet. Oscar stood with me but I shoved him back down, stripping down to my undergarments.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded.

"Kiss Syrus good night for me"

I was running, and I was running fast. My skin crawling as I busted through the front doors, screeching as I latched unto my dark mark, going up into smoke disappearing and landing in front of Voldemort.

"Linus and Tatius, tried to kill my mother!" I shrieked. "Where are they!"

He looked me up and down. "You're indecent. "

"And you don't have a nose but you don't see me pointing it out"

He scowled. Standing to his feet he moved around Riddle Manor for a brief few moments while my cheat heaved. Finally, his red gaze looked at me once more.

"You want revenge?"

"I want death!" I shouted coming out as a deep growl. "I'm going to kill them and I'll do it slowly!"

"Very well" he motioned me forward. "Give me your arm daughter"

Holding my arm out to it he pressed his wand to my mark, the snake moving and lurching out of my skin. I didn't flinch from the pain. For the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the rage that was consuming me.

Several Death Eaters arrived one being Lucius. They were all confused, I allowed a shift in me to take over knowing the risk I was taking. I knew this could be it for me but Narcissa life. . . she meant everything to me. She was my mother. The woman who saw the good in me, who loved me and all my flaws. She might not have made me, she might not have carried me but she was my mother. She would always be my mother.

Attacking her. . . is to attack me. Come at my family? You're coming after me.

The moment Linus materialized, I had my jaws wrapped around his neck, sinking my teeth in and tearing. He gurgled, his eyes on mine. I snarled. 

"Shame," Voldemort said. "That such an old friend and original member couldn't contain his idiocy."

Tatius arrived and I was on him quicker than he could react to seeing his father dead. He fought me, nobody daring to step in until Lucius had tackled him to the ground as I pounced. My teeth sinking into his head. He yelled out in pain.

Lucius fist cocked back and landed hard across his face. "That's for my wife!" He hit again "and that's for my son!" He hit again "and that for my grandson!"

He did not stop hitting until Tatius was half delirious. I clamped unto his hand, taking it right off. Meghan came in took one look at me before shifting and wrapping herself around him.

I nodded at her in thanks. She had come right on time.

I would not kill Tatius. No, he can keep his life but he can live it uselessly. Clamping my jaws unto his other hand, it came right off. His bones creaking and tearing of the ligaments. He screamed out in pain. Meghan's body coupled around him holding him in place as I gnawed at his shoulder.

Motivated to take it off.

Several people made retching sounds while Voldemort crackled and laughed amused. A shift that has been becoming hard to turn back to was very easy at the moment. Maybe from being so incredibly angry.

Who knows.

I stared them all down.

"Come at my family, any of you. I will kill you. I'll make a feast of you and I promise it will be the utmost painful experience of your life."

*** * ***

  
A few days before the match Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, Katie Bell had returned to school while all the students were running high about the turnout on what the match would mean. It would decide the Championship. It would the first one I would witness seeing as I had to leave the school quite early last year because of miss pink, frilly, and not a very nice kitty.

The issues of Oscar and whatever he was told were still unknown to me. He had been allowed to keep his memory intact. I told him what I did and he seemed surprisingly okay with it. Draco on the other hand has been very bitter.

"If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by a margin of three hundred points then they would win the Championship. If they win by less than three hundred points, they would come second to Ravenclaw; if they lost by a hundred points they would be third behind Hufflepuff and if they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place." Flitwick squeaked excitedly while we were in the teacher's lounge.

He and Minerva were trying to tell me all about it. I had sat and nodded my head along, my mind still kind of put on the Avery situation while I let Syrus play with my fingers.

Later that evening I had chose to sit at Slytherin's table for dinner. Syrus was with Severus. He knew I needed to talk to Draco. The boy had been kind of avoiding me since the manor situation.

My gaze drifted over to the Ravenclaw table where Oscar was doing his normal brooding since we returned to the school. I then took notice of two people at the Gryffindor table.

Katie Bell was talking to Harry from where I could see. Focusing on the conversation the best I could. Harry wouldn't let up on finding out who had cursed her. She kept insisting she doesn't remember but was trying to. I gritted my teeth, squeezing my glass hard. He knew Draco was responsible for Ron's death. He had told me. He had said it to me in such a low voice hit caused me to feel general fear.

What if he connected Katie to Draco too? Even though that was my fault more than his. I was just doing as he asked. Stupid on my part that I still very much regret.

Draco walked in, I watched him intensely. He took one look at Katie, his face went into panic mode, and rushed out of the room.

_You Idiot._

Harry took notice and jumped up to go after him. The glass shattered in my hand.

"AH!" the surrounding students jumped away at the popping. Watering was going everywhere. Deep gashes leaked my blood on the table, shards protruded out of the wounds. I hissed in pain.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped as Blaise reached out to help. "Sorry, Blaise... Just don't touch me. I'm fine" he sat back down, dropping his hands and sighing.

"You and Draco both have been so weird lately." He grumbled.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later" I got up and walked out of the room slowly. The blood was running down to my fingertips, blood trailing behind me from the droplets. I didn't have time to go and get this fix. I needed to find Draco and Harry. I'm positive Harry would confront him. He's been trying to for a while now.

I caught a glimpse of a robe, and the back of Harry's head as he rounded the corner. I walked faster trying to catch up to him. Looking both ways trying to figure out where he went when, a loud shattering sound coming from the room at the end of the corridor.

I gripped my wand with my uninjured hand, running down and barely missing as a spell shot passed my head hitting the wall.

"OH!" I jumped in surprise, as another one came at me.

I charged into the room and looked at them both. "Stop it!" I yelled as Moaning Myrtle screamed. "Stop it now!" I shot a small jinx at Harry and he moved out of the way.

"You both are in it!" He yelled at us. I walked slowly to Harry like he was a wounded animal.

"Harry listen to me... You don't understand. Lower your wand" I tried to be reasonable. I didn't want to fight him.

"Draco lower your wand" I looked at him begging him to listen to me. Neither one would. Harry raised his wand higher and hit me with the knockback jinx. I smacked against the wall breathing harshly. I tried to be nice. I tried to be.

Throwing a jinx back, he went behind the stalls, my spell missing him. I threw another, he jumped out of the way charging at Draco.

"Cruci-" Draco said as he slipped and ran behind the pipes just as Harry yelled a spell I never thought he knew.

" _Sectumsempra_ _!_ "

"NO!" I screamed shoving him harshly out of the way as Draco dropped to the ground, his body forming deep gashes. Water was spraying all over the place. Blood turned the water red as they mixed together. Draco was breathing harshly and Moaning Myrtle was screaming 'Murderer' I held Draco in my arms wailing out. Draco was gasping for air and crying, holding his head to my neck, rocking him in my arms, screaming.

Not Draco... no. Please not Draco.

Blood spurted from his face and chest. Covering me, as I held him tighter to me.

I heard Harry fall backwards slipping with a great splash, his wand falling. I looked behind at him disgusted. "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at Harry, Jumping to my feet. "Cruc-"

The door banged opened, Severus face livid shoved Harry roughly aside and smacked my wand from my hand. It clattered to the ground. I dropped back down to my knees taking Draco's face in my hands and kissing his forehead, letting my tears fall on him as I cried. I didn't care that the glass in my hand was becoming unbearable as I held him. I didn't care. Draco was my best friend. It was killing me inside to see him like this. Severus looked down at Draco then back up at Harry.

I continued rocking Draco and I screamed at Harry. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Severus looked at Draco then back at Harry. Harry left quickly, I scrambled over, laying Draco's head in my lap. The water was swishing as I moved us around. "I got you Draco... I got you" I muttered to him. He was staring at me, gripping my hand tight. "I'm here" I whispered.

Severus got down on the floor and lent over Draco with his wand muttering an incantation that almost sounded like a song. My tears eased up as I watched the blood return to Draco's body and he began to breathe normally again.

"Calm down Love" Severus muttered, his hands finding their way to my neck and face, He placed a soft kiss on my temple. I closed my eyes, finding his attempt to comfort me relaxing. "Let me pick him up... let go" I timidly released my hold on Draco and scooted backward, I was covered in blood, my hand was burning severely but seeing Draco like this, was what hurt the most.

"I'm going to hurt Harry" I whispered, as my hand slipped from Draco's when he was pulled up. Bloodstains were floating like crimson flowers across its surface as I watched them break apart.

"No, you're going to let me handle it. You almost used an Unforgivable. You can't lose control. Come now, get up and help me" He gave me his stern look telling me the conversation was over. I heaved myself off the floor, my knees wobbled as I tried to find my balance.

"Sunni..." He whispered. I nodded my head at his silent words and followed him out to the hospital wing.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have had happened if I didn't come in here sooner?

Draco was placed down on a bed where Madam Pomfrey quickly started applying Dittany to the wounds to help the scarring. I sat down beside him, Grasping his hand in mine tightly. Leaning my head against the bed I started crying again. I could feel Severus' eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Love..." He whispered once Madam Pomfrey left the room. I looked up at him, I knew I was a mess. Covered in blood, dirt and I could feel the burn in my eyes from all the crying. "We need to get you cleaned up" walking around the bed he put his hands under my arms and lifted me from my seat to stand. I ran my hand through my messed-up ponytail and ripped the band out letting my hair fall.

Grabbing me by the uninjured hand thank Merlin, he proceeded to pull me out of the Hospital wing and down to the dungeons. The cold damp air blasted me in the face and I winced a little.

He pushed open the black wooden door to our personal quarters. The fire was going already, giving the room the faint glow casting over his ebony furniture, the room was always homey to me, a sense of peace washed over me. He brought me over to the armchair by the fireplace that we always cuddle in while he read to me. I smiled faintly taking a seat. "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"I'm okay Sev" I wasn't really. I was ready to kill Harry with my bare hands. Granted Draco did try to perform the Crucitaus curse on him. Harry should know better than to use spells he doesn't know about. He could have killed Draco.

"I know when you're lying Sunni" His smooth velvety voice drawled out, he clasped my chin and moved my head to look him in the eyes. "I know you very well" He muttered placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed back wrapping my arm around his shoulders, applying a small amount of pressure.

"I need to shower" I spoke after pulling back and standing up. He grabbed my hand making me cry out.

"What? Sunniva!" He shouted pulling my hand near the fire to look at it, he had moved the shard stuck deep in my hand causing it to pour blood out heavily once more. I started crying again, feeling it embed deeper. "Why didn't you say something?" He demanded pulling me to the bathroom forcing me on a stool. He started grabbing vials and began pouring one after another on my hand, I had to bite my lip from crying out again, it was burning so bad. You could hear the sizzling of my flesh as the potions worked their magic.

"Well?" he turned on me, getting to his knees once more pulling his wand out.

"I forgot"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me annoyed. "You... forgot?" speaking slowly like he didn't understand the words that came out of my mouth.

"I was worried more abo- hey!" I yelped as the glass was suddenly ripped from the wound and my hand squirted blood. Literally squirted right into the air and the fountain of blood began. The droplets hitting the brick making splashing noises. He shoved his wand tip into my skin making me squirm and whimper as he began to heal it. He trailed the wand up and down my hand.

"You ought to be more careful. How did you get glass in your hand?" his dark eyes bored into mine, my hand felt so much better causing me to sigh in relief.

"I squeezed my water cup too hard." His head titled once more at me. "Draco didn't know Katie was back yet, he saw her and panicked. Harry ran after him. I was trying to stay calm, I just didn't realize how hard I was clenching the cup in my hand."

"Adrenaline can do that" He grabbed my now better hand, kissing where there was now only a faint red line. "You mustn't hurt yourself, love, I need you well. Now it's time for your shower." He turned the hot water on. He looked at me up and down, stepping very close, pulling me to stand up again. "I can assist you" He muttered slowly in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I quivered a little.

"You can do whatever you like to me, Husband..." I batted my eyes at him as I slowly undid the buttons on my shirt.

**_____**

  
"What did you do?" I asked Severus as he settled in the chair next to me beside Draco.

"I told him I thought him a liar and a cheat and that he deserves detention with me every Saturday until the end of the term."

"What did he say?"

"As usual he didn't agree. I know we tend to have our family readings and crafts on Satu-"

"No, I want him punished! He hurt Draco."

"Ten o'clock Saturday morning, Potter. My office. He's currently with Minerva at the moment. She said she supported the punishment. I was pushing for expulsion but as usual, Albus said it was not necessary."

I stayed in the Hospital wing with Syrus for dinner. I didn't want to leave his side. He woke up for a little while and loved on my sweet boy, cuddling him close while I smooth his hair down, my head next to his.

I was very angry and upset that he had to suffer. When Severus taught me that spell. What felt like a lifetime ago. . . he said it could save my life.

Seeing it now used on someone.

Seeing what it could do. It was hard to believe that Severus had created that spell as a child, a student in this very school.

The pain he must have been going through long enough to create such a horrendous spell.

Most of the Slytherins the following day had taken to taunting Harry, some saying things that would normally be taken action on but the professors seemed to have let it all slide because of their disappointment in Harry.

I couldn't feel bad for him. He had done something incredibly stupid. I didn't go through the whole half blood prince book. Severus had torn the room apart looking for it so when he did find it he thought it was curious that Harry knew his spell.

I came clean about what I had done. That I had copied it earlier in the school year and gave Harry the copy. Severus was very upset with me. Names were called and he actually kicked me out of the room.

Still having access to Meghan's room, I slept in there. Missing her even more at that moment. She would have held me and let me cry to my heart content.

By Saturday morning, a mass of students were streaming out into the sunshine, all of them wearing rosettes and hats and brandishing banners and scarves. I wanted to see the match but I would be spending my time with Draco while Severus gave out Harry's punishment. Filch wanted files renewed and Harry had been volunteered to perform the work.

While I stay with Draco, giving the commentary of what I could hear, he played with Syrus in his lap. I sat in front of him talking while the faint cheers could be heard.

We looked at each other right as cheers erupted once more with words spoken clearly not needing to be repeated.

Gryffindor had won by Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty. They would be going to the championship.

Draco wasn't pleased but he shrugged it off then bidding me a good day. I went to see Severus promptly afterward.

We shouldn't fight. Not after everything we've gone through.


	43. Forty-Three- A Mother's Suprise

As April arrived, the issues at hand with the Avery's and Malfoy's intensified. Oscar was back not speaking to anyone becoming moodier by the day. Luna seemed to be the only one who could talk to him. Harry was having a nice time with Severus to the point that I came up with the idea of making him continue detentions next year too. He gladly agreed and passed the information along to him. He was now working extra hard on making sure every file was renewed.

Syrus didn't go back to the Manor anymore. I kept him with me and Severus. Meghan had returned and we forgave each other. She was now in the Library with me and Syrus while we went through old newsprint clippings.

I wanted to do something nice for Severus, something he could give to Syrus one day to show him, what an amazing grandmother he has.

Eileen Prince was Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team. I could see where Severus got his looks from.

She looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. A long hooked nose, very tall and skinny. 

"Says she was fifteen" Meghan commented. Looking at the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age.

"Well copy it, I am going to see if there is any in the Potion Awards. Severus said he learned almost everything from her. Said she was best potioneeress. He ever knew"

"Ouch. . ." Meghan joked holding her chest. "I would be deeply offended if I were you"

"Why?" I laughed, nudging her. "I still am learning. Severus won't teach me everything though he keeps asking if I could milk Nagini of her venom. He knows how much she likes me. How fond we are of each other."

"I could milk her." She said looking serious. "She's kind of opened up to me. We've been talking. Though her human side is short-lived, some of her affection is still there if she's being nice to us."

I appraised her for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. One was because she was a poisonous snake herself, she could get bit and it wouldn't hurt her. I get bit and I would die, I technically had already died before had it not been for Syrus strange time ability.

He wouldn't be able to save me again, not with the amulet attached to his wrist. Suppressing his magic to keep him safe. He's been a great sport about leaving it be.

Noticing I must have been thinking of it he began babbling, clapping his hands and squealing. "Je! Je!"

"Look at that!" Meghan exclaimed. "He agrees" smiling smugly at me she nodded her head. "What a smart little demon he is. Honestly. . . he's going to be the smartest student at Hogwarts someday"

"He's already the smartest" I whispered lovingly. I hadn't told anyone about Syrus, only Severus, Firenze, and I know anything. It's not that I didn't trust my family and friends. It's just his safety meant everything to me. I am his mother, it's my job to protect him.

And protect him I shall.

Getting the old clippings copied and tucked away, I settled down in a cushy chair with a book as Meghan bidding her leave to go help Pomfrey with a case of chickenpox on a few first year's who wouldn't stop scratching themselves to the bone. 

So far I've been in the Library all morning. Madam Pince had let me feed Syrus some boiled potatoes in here earlier as long as I kept a silencing spell on him not to disturb the students studying.

Secretly I think she just enjoyed looking at him as he kept sending her his smiles and innocent doe eye looks. I could have sworn he actually winked at her at one point but that could have just been my imagination.

Draco had been teaching the little boy how to pick up girls, teaching all the tricks and Syrus has done well by using them on any girl that came near him.

If Draco wasn't still feeling so bad, I would give him a good whacking to the head for teaching my son to be so annoying. Even if the looks were working.

Bless Severus's poor heart he's going to have girls running in and out of our home and I won't be able to help in fighting them off the front porch.

I was reading a book on Healing spells to Syrus who seemed to be paying attention oddly enough when Severus approached me.

"What are you two beautiful people doing inside on a day like this?" He asked his velvety voice soothing me to the soul instantly.

"I am reading to Syrus, can't you see?" I snarkily retorted flipping the page. He snatched the book from my hand, pursed his lips looking down at me.

"Don't be abrasive with me Mrs. Snape" I rose my eyebrow at him and held my hand out.

"Can I have my book back, please? I think Syrus was interested in that"

"No, you can not have your book back." he was smirking a little.

"And why not?" I placed my chin on my folded fingers smiling up at him. Syrus giggled, grabbing his feet and lifting them up. He nuzzled his head on my chest. Severus looked at him and smiled.

"Because you're going to come with me to our room." I grinned and grabbed my stuff jogging after him to keep up. Syrus laughing hysterically as I bounced.

As the month git closer to Easter I received a peacock Patronus belonging to Lucius with the message that Bellatrix had given birth to my baby sister and named her Delphini Sunniva Riddle.

I about choked on my tea.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Me? She named her after me!"

Severus rubbed his face, his face pinched in thought as the Peacock disappeared. "Well. . . " he looked at me slightly amused. "You two did get close."

"Oh, but she named her Riddle!" I shook my head. "The Dark Lord isn't going to like that at all. He hates his name. That's why he changed it"

"Look at the bright side. . . you have another sister now," he said softly. "May the gods let her not be a raging psychopath like her mother" he added sipping his tea looking back at his book. I cracked a smile.

"Maybe I can convince Bella to let me take care of her this summer."

"That was already the plan wasn't it?" He asked confused. "I thought you already agreed to be godmother?"

"Well yes." Nodding my head I clasped my hands together. "I did agree and that is the plan. I am to raise the child with Narcissa and Lucius. That's what The Dark Lord wants and Bella doesn't want to be a mother to a girl. She wanted a son but I do feel it's only right to ask if I could take her away--"

White blinding pain hit my eyes. I clenched my fists putting it to my eyes, whimpering as I fell from the chair. My vision was white, pure white with laughter ringing in my ears. I screamed out as the pain intensified.

Melissa.

"Severus! Get me that onyx please!" I ordered. Getting to my knees, feeling on the table. I couldn't see a damn thing. As I felt the blade of the paring knife, I trailed my fingers along it grabbing the handle. Severus handed me the stone.

"Get Firenze Tell him I can't see. Tell him it's happened." I said as calmly as I could.

"Sunni--"

"Just do it! He can save my sight, Severus. I let my guard down. It was only a matter of time before she attacked me again. Just go tell him to prepare the tonic. Okay"

It sounded like he was hesitating before I heard him exhale sharply, his feet walking away from me and the door slamming.

It woke Syrus from his nap. He began screaming his head off, in a fit of tears.

"Can't get a fucking break" I muttered, taking the paring knife and pressing it to my inner form arm. The cool blade slicing into my skin, I cut big enough to push the stone into my arm.

"Get in my head now!" I shouted. Latching onto my seer stone, I searched my mind for her.

She was sitting in Northmann Manor, by the fireplace. A glass of wine in her hand she swirled it around taking a sip. "I was wondering when you'd show up" she grinned. Setting the glass down she those to her feet, walking over to me. "You finally let that little guard of yours down. I hope you enjoy being blind"

"Why did you do that?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. "What was the point in taking my sight? What was the motive? You do realize you just damaged the Dark Lords w--"

"I do not care what he thinks. You are my daugh--"

"I am Narcissa's Daughter!" I cut her off, my voice deep, raspy and with a growl, I silenced her. She took several steps back. Now that I knew because of our relationship by blood. How we could psychically harm one another through mental connection. She knew better than to cross me here. She may be powerful, she may have formed her gifts. But she was nowhere's near as deadly as I am. She's burnt me one too many times already. I wouldn't think twice about hurting her now if she tempted me anymore.

"You will return my sight, Melissa!" I shouted. Walking over to the fireplace, my hand trailed the fire iron.

"No. . . I think I'll leave it to you to figure out Sunniva." She said, her eyes watching my hands.

Picking the fire iron off the stand I held it out, and before she could react I had whacked her across the face with it. The sharp edge embedded in her cheek she screamed. "Return it!" I ordered. "Don't make me hurt you more even if you damn well fucking deserve it!"

"I can't return it!" She cried out, holding her cheek as blood gushed between her fingers. "I can't return it."

"Why not!"

"Because it was blood magic! You can't fix dark Blood magic! It can't be undone!"

My heart plummeted.

I'm blind?

"You're lying!" I screamed out, tears filling my eyes. She looked up at me, meeting my gaze she frowned, shaking her head.

"I am not lying to you Sunni. You are blind. You should have joined me. You should have listened to me."

Picking up the iron I swung it once more at her. She lifted her hand catching it before it hit her again. "I am telling you the truth! This will help your gifts! You'll become stronger! You'll have to rely on your senses. Your hearing, you touch and smell will heighten to unbelievable lengths!"

"I want to be able to see my son. . ." the tears fell from my eyes as the iron clattered to the floor. "Why. . . why would you take my sight? I've done everything that is asked of me. That isn't fair."

She stood to her feet, hands out and placing them on my shoulders. She touched my cheek with her bloody hand.

"It must be done," she said in the same voice she would use to soothe me to sleep as a child. "You have to learn to be a seer Sunniva. I can't give him what he wants. You must learn, he's becoming impatient. He will kill you, daughter or not."

"Don't act as if you care" I growled.

Her green eyes softened, glistening in tears. She pressed her lips to my forehead. "On the contrary Sunniva. I do care"

With a hard shove, my back hit the floor, and Syrus's babbling hit my ears. I was laying on grass. My hands treading through the blades, I knew I was in Firenze's classroom. Severus must have brought me in here.

Small hands placed on my cheeks, tiny slobbery lips pressed a kiss to my chin. "Mama," Syrus said quietly. "Mama fan"

"Mama is okay," I said softly to him. Taking his little hands and kissing them.

He was so smart, he was trying his hardest to talk and for a baby only eight months he had a few words down in his vocabulary already.

"Sunniva, can you see?" Severus asked. I felt him look at me if that made sense. I knew he was staring. I shook my head 'no' letting my tears fall.

"Sunniva, what did she say?" Firenze asked. "The woman who you sought"

"Blood magic Firenze. She used blood magic" I said, closing my eyes even if I couldn't see. I covered my face. Hands grabbed under my arms helping me sit up. Severus placed his lips to my head. He held me to him. Syrus crawling into our laps. I held unto him.

"I was scared of this" Firenze said, voice filled with sorrow. "I do not think this tonic will help but if you wish to try--"

"I'll do it! Let's try" I said at once.

"What is going on?" Severus asked his voice a few octaves higher. He was tense, his muscles tight. He clenched on my skin. Squeezing me to him.

"I am blind Severus," I said softly.

"But it can be fixed," he said his voice getting angrier.

"No" Firenze spoke up. "She will be blind for now. There is no reversing a spell in which blood is used. You should know that for what you did to the fawn here"

He was mentioning Syrus. His calm voice, rough with an edge to it. He still did not like what we had done to our child. We essentially turned him into a Horcrux and a walking time turner. We cursed him, he would always be a danger to himself and to others.

"She could have lied" Severus snapped. He began holding me so tight that it was beginning to get slightly painful. I flinched. "Sorry," his hold released me but not quite letting go.

"We shall see if the woman had told an untruth," Firenze announced. "Now this will be very painful. I suggest the fawn not be near his mother. She might flail about and hit him.

Laying me down. I took slow even breaths trying to calm the nerves that were eating me alive. I have no idea where I was finding the strength to remain so calm. What I did know is I did not want my child to see me in so much distress. I did not want him to witness me in a fit of anger.

"Open your eyes and Severus, I think holding her down will be best advised"

Merlin's beard. . . if he has to hold me down.

Doing as he asked. I opened my eyes seeing nothing but total darkness. I felt pressure weigh down on me from what I assume was Severus straddling me, pinning me to the ground. His strong hands clamped down on my wrists. His feet locking under me pinning my legs together.

"Just wrap me in silk gentleman! I can take it!" I said trying to ease the tension.

"I like her spunk," Firenze said as Severus scoffed.

"Of course she makes jokes. Never can go through something serious without a joke can you Sunniva"

"I am the drama! The drama to this life! I need my jokes Sev!" I said hotly.

"Take a deep breath," Firenze said, losing the amused expression in his voice. His hooves stamping near my head. I did as I was told. Steering hot liquid hit my eyes.

A first was cool then the fire burning misery rained down upon me. I could not hold in the scream that escaped my lips. It was like having a million hornets of hades descend upon me. The sword forged with a chimeras flame stabbing me in my eye sockets! The basilisk sting! I am dying!

"Oh fuck me!" I screamed. "Lay two golden tokens on my eyes for the ferrymen!"

"Mrs. Snape, you're being Dramatic again," Severus said, his strong home keeping me pinned.

"Life would be boring without it Professor dickwad!" I snapped. "It burns like the God Of Ra has blessed me with his spewing unwanted love!"

Needless to say.

I had remained blind and Severus refused to accept what I had already begun.

*** * ***

M

  
ay was nearing and there was no improvement to my sight. I was still as blind as bat. The joke has become that there were now two dungeon bats residing in Hogwarts. A joke that Severus was not taking lightly.

He was pissed, angry, and very upset with any of those who dared to say it. The rest of the staff had been as accommodating as they possibly could. I was no longer working. Even if I wanted to.

Severus had forbidden it. Dumbledore has full-heartedly agreed to it. Leaving me in a constant sour mood. My elves were helping me hand and foot with Syrus as I didn't trust myself to be alone with him without hurting him.

Hermione and Saphira seemed to kind of become friends while both of them helped me when I was allowing myself to be seen outside of my room. With Hermione in the library, all the time she was taken to reading to me, and I would give her tips on her homework and help her out whenever needed. Saphira was studying hard for her O.W.L.S. Hermione was helping her study with me. Ginny had come around for the study sessions too complaining that she got no time in with Dean. A boyfriend that I was sure she would be breaking up with soon with the amount she was complaining about him.

Matilda began coming around a lot more too. Saying she missed me and having me blind meant she could play pranks on me again without me catching unto her.

She literally told on herself but she seemed quite okay with it. Hermione was no okay with it. Because Saphira was around me constantly. Ivy was around as she was her best friend.

The five girls spending their time with me. I was never truly alone. It was nice. Though I was missing Draco and Blaise's presence.

Meghan wasn't coming around during the day as she was helping Draco. From what she told me they were very close to completing the cabinet fully. It looked to be as if it was almost working.

"It's still hard to look at you sometimes," Ivy said gently. "You know. . . "

"My eyes being a black as night?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, I felt the table vibrate from her shudder. I suppressed a frown.

"I know. It bugs Severus. He hates not seeing my green eyes anymore. That's just what we have to live with now." I said as I slipped my shades back on.

"Alright girls" Severus' voice drawled out. "I am going to take my wife and child back to the room."

"Yes professor," they said all at once except Saphira who called him a 'buzz kill'

I heard someone smack her and my guess it was Matilda because her hysterical laughter filled my ears.

"Thanks for all the help Sunni" Hermione said sweetly. "I hope you get your sight back soon"

"Why is she can see you and Harry, lip-locking?" Ginny sneered.

"What?" I asked loudly.

I know what I heard. My hearing had improved tremendously. It was so good that I could hear a pin drop. It was just as strong as it was when I was in my lynx form.

"Shut up," Hermione said bashfully. I could hear the blood rushing to her cheeks. I grinned.

"That's nice. I was always rooting for you and Harry. Much better matched. You're great together" I commented.

"Hump!" Ginny huffed.

"Shut up you redheaded tot." Saphira sneered. "You have a boyfriend remember?"

"We're going now," Severus said taking Syrus from my arms and helping me out of the room as fast as he could. I giggled. The feeling of his tense muscles relaxing.

"You don't like it when girls gossip do you?" I asked. Poking his side. His hand smacked mine.

"No. My minds much too intellectual to waste on the mindset of teenage hormones"

"Better pray we never have a girl then" I muttered.


	44. Forty-Four- When Nature Speaks

It took all the strength in me to remove my stone bracelet. With all the stones that were protecting me from seeing, that was keeping me from having any more visions. It had been a. month of me being blind. It was a hard struggle to gain some of my freedom back. Severus was keeping me under lock and eye to a point that I was about to give anything to have my control back. To be in control of where and what I wanted to do. 

And removing this bracelet was going to give me some of the control over what I wanted to do. It wasn't the brightest thing to do, I understood that. Melissa had taken my sight. She had made me blind. She has been right so far. My senses were kicking in overdrive. My hearing was phenomenal. It was amazing with what I could hear. 

Birds chirping in the black forest from far away distances. The hooves of the centaurs that patrolled the forest. Buzzing bees pollinating the field flowers in the spring air. I was being blessed with something extraordinary out of something upsetting and life-destroying. I was managing, I was surviving. It's what I do. I survive. I've been surviving my entire life upon this earth. Being blind was nothing compared to the cursed life I was forced to live. The only thing I was upset about was the freedom Severus was being forced to give up by being with me. He says he doesn't feel like he's lost anything other than missing my green eyes. 

What I miss was not appreciating the view of Severus holding Syrus in his arms only moments before my sight had vanished for good. I was so focused on the book I was reading on protective spells that I took for granted what I had right in front of me. 

Severus had been kind to let me filter through his memories at night while we lay in bed, him holding me close in his arms whispering his love to me. Through his eyes, I've gotten to live what life I could possibly have. It was only through him did I get to see our child. I had several times thought about filtering through Syrus's little mind but in fear of hurting him, I had refrained from falling into the temptation. I just dearly missed seeing his smiles and his dark handsome eyes that were his father's. I missed Severus's smile, his eyes, and the structure of his jaw. I even missed his hooked nose and the way his cape flapped behind him like wings. 

I missed everything. The green fields, the color of the flames flickering in the fireplace. The steam rising from my warm cup of tea. It was an adjustment and I was doing the best I could. 

Sighing, I unclipped the bracelet letting it drop into the grass, the wooden twigs and branches crunching under my feet as I walked further into the forest, losing pieces of my clothes until I stood barefooted, my toes sinking into the murky mud and mulch that littered the forest floor. I was taking a risk but I needed to learn to feel the vibrations. I couldn't do that in the school with everyone. I needed to learn the vibrations, one thing at a time. 

"Okay, Sunniva. You can do this. Don't be frightened" I told myself out loud. 

Crouching down, keeping my wand in hand and the dagger that Lucius had gifted me on my wedding day in my other hand. I exhaled, focusing on the ground. The way my skin tingled and itched. The goosebumps sizzling sending chills up and down my spine. I could do this. I had to be able to do this. 

_"One with nature, feel it move through your blood, the way it flows in the essence of life. Everything lives and breathes around you, you can feel its life"_

That almost sounded like my father. . .

_"I am with you always."_

Lifting my head, I focused on where his voice was coming from. 

_"Right here baby"_

Jumping I swirled, the dagger flying through the air, I heard it hit a tree, the vibrations trailing down the body, across the forest floor, and to the tip of my toes. Running, I followed it, feeling the trees, my hands outstretched, moving up and down until my fingers brushed the blade.

Snatching it out, I whirled around once more at the sound of breathing. That was impossible, I had killed him. I had used his ashes in saving my son. "You're dead," I said out loud. "You can't be here. You have nobody"

_"I do not need a body to be a spirit." He commented. "That blasted Crystal was keeping me from making contact sooner. I've been trying to reach you"_

"What do you want?" I asked hotly. I wanted to beg for forgiveness from him but even with him here now, I could not find the words and anger was all I could feel. I was angry that he had died by my hands. That he was a victim the same as I. He did not ask for what Melissa did. He did not deserve to die. 

_"I am so terribly sorry my child. That I could not protect you as a father should. I was trying to do what was right, I tried to fight it off so many times but I could not. Not with your mother and the Dark Lord. . . with your uncle renewing it whenever they got the chance."_ I felt him get closer, my body began to freeze slowly as I felt his hand lay on my back. _"I wish I could have protected you from what that sick bastard did to you in this very spot"_

Spot? Did it happen here? I walked to the spot he had raped me? Moving slightly away, my breathing came heavier. I had no realized I had walked this far in the forest. It's not safe to be this far out. Not for me, not for anyone. Not with the Centaurs at war with those who do not dwell in the trees. 

_"Let me help you Sunniva, let me teach you how to be one with Nature. Let me right my wrongs and teach you"_ He begged. His voice was hollow sounding. Like he was struggling to speak, like a distance yell. 

"Right your wrongs?" I asked quietly. Tears forming in my eyes. "It is I who would be asking you that Father. I had killed you. . . I took your life. I--I am the monster who should be asking for forgiveness" My hands shaking, I clutched my wand and dagger tighter. The cold chills he sends me when touching my skin intensified, almost as if I was being hugged by a breeze. 

He was holding me to him, trying to give me comfort. For the first time in my life, I truly wished he was here. For him to hold me the way he used to when I was skin my knee up or had fallen off the swing that was in our backyard.

 _"Let me teach you, Sunni,"_ He said once more. 

"Okay, I mean. I am blind anyways. Who's to say I'm not speaking to a vampire or something." I shrugged. "Fair warning, I bite back"

A deep chuckle sounded through the trees, the wind whipping my hair from my face, the cold hand touched me once more. "You think I am a vampire, you're smarter than that even so you still can't be serious, can you? Always making jokes. You'll most likely die with a joke at your lips I am sure."

"Let us hope not" I muttered. 

And so it was that with the guidance of a ghost? a Spirit or maybe even a figment of my imagination I allowed what sounded like my father to guide me and learning to focus and pinpoint vibration targets. Between ants, and buzzing bees resting on flowers I was getting somewhere and taking into consideration that I could no longer tell the time by looking at the light from the sun. I was forced to rely on the temperature in the air. Something I hadn't gotten a hang on. 

I did not know how long I was outside, I did not know how much I had could have possibly sent Severus on a full fledge panic mode by the time I did return to the castle. I could not know that my appearance looked as if I had crawled up from hell and wrestled hades himself. I couldn't see, so I forgot to take things like this into consideration. 

I was way past curfew, it was Dawlish who found me stumbling through the woods. The same Auror who I didn't like and the very same one Severus had vowed to hurt severely if even thought about looking at me the wrong way. 

"I think ya sure uh yeah. . . get up der to the castle ya?" He muttered hovering a little close to me. 

"I think I can manage, thank you very much." I snapped. 

"Well ya sure? because ya lookin beaten wear and tear. Ya blind as a bat" he replied sending my hate for him to skyrocket even more. 

"Yes, I am sure you oof!" I shouted, stomping my foot and walking faster to get away from him. I just didn't take notice to remember that this pathway had a lot of rocks and a lot of rocks plus not seeing had me falling on my face without being able to catch myself without hurting myself some more. 

Thus now, here I was bleeding and Severus yelling at me about responsibility, taking action, and caring for my wellbeing. Telling me I was to never leave the castle again without a watch person. I couldn't open my mouth to defend myself once for he kept talking over me, shutting me out completely till he had the final say. 

My rage with his wanting to coddle me as if I was a baby like Syrus, to take away all my freedoms just 'to keep me safe' was complete and utter bullshit. I refused to accept that this was life for me. I refused to be wrapped in blankets, old newspapers, and stowed away like some fragile doll! 

I was blind not crippled!

"for Merlin's sake Severus!" I snapped. "Can't you see I am trying! I don't want to be sheltered! I want to make mistakes, I want to fall and get hurt so I can learn. I can't relearn to walk if you won't let me!"

"It is because I care!" He yelled right back, he slammed something against a wall, a loud busting glass sounded making my sensitive ears ring, causing me to flinch. "See! You can't even deal with loud sounds without needing my help!"

This was getting us nowhere. He would constantly refuse me. He thinks me broken. 

"Sev, my love, please. I am blind, not crippled okay. I can relearn everything if you would only let me. Please. I don't want a guard. I don't want to be watched like a child. I am a grown woman and this is very degrading to me" 

"Fine! You want to fall? You want to get hurt, burn your hands, slice them open. Go right ahead, Sunniva Snape. You go right fucking ahead!" 

A door slammed and silence filled the air. This was so messed up. How did this turn into me being in the wrong?

_**Severus** _

With Sunniva blind, it meant change, that I was not prepared for. Change that was too early to have, change that I never wanted to have. I was worried about my sunrise. I didn't want her to get hurt. I knew how much my hovering was bothering her. I knew how she felt coddled and crowded by my constant worry and nagging but it was just me trying to keep her safe. 

It had been a week since I let her go about on her own after her rendezvous in the forest doing gods know what coming out looking like she got in a fight with several basilisks and hydra's. She looked like a werewolf after having a night of trampling through the forest during a full moon. She reminded me of the way Lupin would reappear at the school doors when we were kids going here at Hogwarts. 

It was a bitter memory I didn't want to relive. I didn't want to see Sunniva like that. Looking so battered and bruised. 

She thinks I was allowing her this freedom but as she walked around the school smiling for the first time in weeks, looking free and happy, I was there removing anything in her path that could have possibly hurt her. 

The staff and several students who loved her, who grew some sort of bond with her were watching over her whether she knew it or not. I had my wife's best interest at heart. I wanted her to be happy, to live freely, and not to worry any more than she should ever have to. She was sick once more blaming it on her headaches that she was getting a lot more recently. Making sure she took her birth control potions I made her for the month she thanked me a million times over giving me her beautiful smile looking at me but not being able to see me. I grabbed her hand.

"This past month has been hard with worry but I am pleased to see you smiling my sunrise" I kissed her hands.

"I told I could do it!" She gave a toothy grin.

And for a moment I did believe it even if I knew what it was that made her succeed in being alone. That was until I watched from across the room her freeze up, a small twitch to her body as her eyes rolled in the back of her head in front of the entire school as she was talking to Meghan and Draco.

It was then that I realized why she looked different. Her bracelet was gone and being gone meant visions that would come as they pleased without any notice. No one was quick enough to catch her in their arms as flew backward knocking her head onto a table. The entire great hall silenced instantly. Then once more, her head hit the ground with a very loud ' _crack_ ' 

Chaos broke loose as students began scrambling about trying to help her up. With a pounding heart and anger flaring in my very core. I finally did the most indecent, ungrateful thing, giving the students something to finally talk about. I slide across the benches, catapulting over a table to get to her. 

My back would probably be paying for that later. 

Lifting her up into my arms, I felt blood on my hands from her head that was oozing out very slowly, matting into her hair. I sighed. I tried to help her. I really, truly, and honestly tried to help. She couldn't have just left it on. Couldn't have just been sensible for once. Blind and reckless should be her name. 

Might just change it to that on her without her knowing it. She deserved it. 

Getting her patched up and settled into a bed, Meghan looked after her making sure she was alright as I went on a rampage on the room trying to find her stones and to no avail, they weren't there.

The bracelet was gone and so was any hope that she would be safe from the monsters that laid beneath her surface.


	45. Forty-Five- Double Oops

  
Three young teens sat together on the walnut oak hardwood floors a game between the two boys and a notebook propped in the girl's lap. All three laughing hysterically. Stepping further into the living room all three turned to look at me.

The resemblance between the three was striking. Syrus stood up, his father's grin on his face he rushed over, throwing his arms around me.

"Momma! I was hoping you'd visit!" He exclaimed. The boy and girl who looked almost like twins stood all three of them taller than I.

"Yeah, mom. You'd kept us waiting long enough" the other boy with shorter unruly black hair with a mixture of blackish-green eyes. The girl's hair was straight and blonde with emerald eyes.

"Hi mommy" she smiled sweetly tucking her hair behind her ear. "We missed you"

"Mom?" I spluttered looking at them. They all did look like siblings.

"You didn't forget us did you?" Syrus chuckled ruffling his long black hair. "The murky pond water messing with your brains?" He joked. The other boy giggled smacking his knee.

"And dad says she was the smartest Slytherin he's ever met beside himself."

"The brightest sun and the smartest mouth he's ever had the pleasure to love and endure" the girl added.

"Shut up Sunshine you've gone and ruined it," The unknown boy said, losing his smile.

"Silas, you know what Dad said. No being mean to Sunni." Syrus said taking. He jabbed his thumb at them. "You think they would get along better-being twins and all"

The twins huffed before grinning once more. "Mom, stay with us," they said together. "Please!"

I stared at the three of them. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. I didn't have three kids. I only had Syrus and he was just a baby. Nine months old, almost ten. Just a small child.

Looking around the cottage, I heard the ocean waves sounding from the distance. Moving pictures and polaroids littered the walls with paintings. All of them with me, Severus, Syrus, and the twins.

From babies to toddlers to their first days at Hogwarts. My brown locks were slowly lighting up. A few grays here and there and Severus. No longer hair of black but peppered white hair, cur short and looking full of life. He aged well. Very well, still as handsome as ever.

Though the walls were covered of us with our children there were only a few photos of Lucius and Draco. Only a family photo of Narcissa with me holding Syrus. She smiled up at me waving.

Meghan and Saphira weren't on the walls. Not we're Lucian and Miles. Except for a small olive tree with solo photos of the people missing with their birth year. . . and their death year.

All of them had died in nineteen ninety-eight.

"May the gods bless nana," Syrus said putting his hand on me. "You can stop it all momma. You can save them all. They don't have to die. Life would be different for us all."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Shut up Syrus!" Sunni and Silas shouted. "You'll get us all killed!"

"Daddy said not to speak of such things!" Sunni snapped, tears filling her eyes.

She truly was my daughter. There was no doubt to it. Her hair was blond like mine was at her age.

"Come on you know I'm a walking Time turner." Syrus shrugged before giving me a signature Draco smirk. I felt my lips tug upwards. I missed that smile. "What you say, momma? Care to remove my amulet when you wake up?"

"Wake up?" I questioned.

"Yes, mommy" Sunni said sweetly. With a tap to the forehead. I shot up out of the hospital bed breathing hard.

Clutching my chest, I stared into the darkness. My eyesight still not with me, I choked a cry, curling up into myself.

In my dreams, I could see. What I saw was beautiful. I have three beautiful children and I was getting to grow old with Severus. I got to have a life. A life we always wanted together.

A life I knew we could never have.

My stomach-churning from knotted nerves, unable to see the bin. I had no choice but to retch on the side of the be, splattering the floor with whatever I had retained from lunch earlier in the day.

Creating heavily, I covered my face groaning.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Meghan said startling me. I jumped letting out a screech. "I thought you said your hearing has gotten good!"

"It is when I am paying attention and not lost in thought!" I snapped. "Megs I am sorry"

"Whatever fo--eww" she made a disgusted sound. "It's alright Sunni! I'll have this cleaned up right quick. Good as new"

A few minutes passed for I felt the bed dip low as she settled in beside me letting me curl into her side. I missed our cuddles to be completely honest. They were one of my favorite things in this whole world.

She rubbed my back while I shuddered a few times dry heaving. By the time Severus came into the hospital wing, I had worked myself into a frenzy of fear and worry. He was going to scold me. He was going to ring me from point A to infinity. I ready knew it. I could feel it in my bones.

"Sunni," he said in the calmest voice I ever heard him use.

That's a shocker! I thought he was going to be kicking my butt and making me cry or something along those lines. Not talk to me as if nothing happened or he wasn't bothered.

_Maybe he's grown tired of your crap?_

That's unlikely!

"How are you feeling love?" He asked taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. I fumbled with the sheets in my hand, turning my head to gave him.

"I've been better."

"She's puking" Meghan added with a hint of amusement to her voice. "Wow okay. I'll see myself out. Great talk" she patted my leg, removing herself from the bed and leaving. Her footsteps fading away. I guess Severus had given her a dirty look. She actually seemed nervous with him.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. He grabbed my hands pressing his lips to them. Just what he always does when he's either going to yell at me or tell me some crappy news. "You know when you kiss my hands I know what you're about to say next should be worrisome"

He chuckled lightly patting my legs, rubbing them. "That's true" the laugh no longer there he was in for better words. Serious.

"Sunniva does anything feel familiar to you as of late? With your sickness?" He asked a hint of fear was playing on the edge of his tones. I could hear how to eradicate his heart was becoming, the blood pumping through his veins faster than normal.

I shifted on the bed trying to get more comfortable. Was anything feeling familiar? That was the question.

Of course, the sickness felt familiar but I had thought it was because of my going blind and with the headaches. Madam Pomfrey said that was a big factor. I could be feeling bad because of what happened.

But that dream. . . that felt real.

Was my sickness due to another pregnancy?

"Severus. . ." I said slowly. Finding the words hard to speak, I swallowed hard. "I thought you made my birth control potions. You've been giving them to me since we had Syrus. You said you didn't trust anyone else to make them"

He didn't speak for a few moments. The only sound was the ticking clock above the entrance doors.

"Yes. . . Sunniva. That is very true. Though perhaps I had possibly maybe accidentally gave you the wrong potion last month." His voice was strained. Almost as if he couldn't possibly believe that he an impressive potion master had indeed screwed up.

It's not like I could have gotten the potion myself. I can't even see!

"You possibly maybe accidentally gave me the wrong one? Is that what you're saying?" I repeated to be sure I did hear that all correctly. He sighed, grabbing my hands once more he pressed them to his face.

"We can figure this out. It's just another baby, just another child needing our love"

It all came to me. My dream was a vision. It wasn't a dream at all. I was seeing something important. Another baby. . . two babies. Twins. An uncontrollable giggle escaped me as tears rolled down my cheeks. I wheeze giving a very unladylike snort.

"I am so glad you find this amusing Sunni. Really" he said sarcastically.

"Twins" I choked out between laughs. "Not one but two!"

"Sunni that's not funny," he said at once. "Don't make jokes like that"

"Classic overachiever! Right here!" I pointed at myself grinning. "Go on Severus. Do the spell!" I urged. "Double love, double grins, double the snuggles."

"Stop talking woman!" He snapped. I felt a jab to my abdomen, "homenum reivelo"

A tingle spread through my stomach and up my back. Severus stopped breathing, a strangled low tone escaped him, sounding as if it had to hurt him to make such a noise.

"Okay. . . three babies. Three children. Three. . ."

"You can keep saying three all you want Severus it's not going to magically change no matter how much magic we have," I replied snarkily.

"How can we possibly do this!"

Ah, there it is. The trauma. The explosion.

I could just imagine him wringing his hands in frustration right now. Pacing the floor and looking completely misplaced with what it is he knows.

"We're in a war. You can't possibly help anymore. Your best interest is to just give in and go with the currents Sunni. Three! Three kids! Your fight is over. It stops here" he was breathing harshly as he collapsed in his chair. The loud squeaking from where he thrust it back with such a large amount of force made my ears ring.

Anger building in me, I bit my tongue to remain as calm as possible. I needed to be respectful, reasonable. To remain calm with him.

He was in shock.

"Severus, the world can keep knocking at my doors. Both of our doors with all mine and your enemies but I will never stop fighting for I believe in, for what we believe in, and... you best believe that fear will never stop me." I reached out towards where I assumed his face was. He rustled around a bit and a rough stubble brushed my fingertips. I continued. "Fear is just an illusion. That's all it is. We can't let it stop us from living. I will fight because unfortunately, the more you trust the illusion that fear is, the more it becomes part of your reality. I don't want to be scared and be the wife-- to be the mother our children have that leaves her better half to fight alone."

"Sunni, I am more than capable of taking care of things. You need to focus on our children. You're pregnant again. You can't afford to be reckless anymore." His hand placed on my cheek, I smiled lightly, leaning into his touch.

"When am I ever reckless?" I questioned grinning.

"Don't make recall the stories Sunni. You shall lose"

*** * ***

  
So here I was again pregnant. It didn't hit me until I was settled back in my bed under the covers with Syrus in my arms. He was leaving sloppy kisses all over my arms and stomach as he chewed on my shirt. My hands played with the amulet wrapped around his wrist, the strings knotted tight so they wouldn't come undone.

Twins.

What kind of luck I must carry to waned up pregnant once more with an accidental pregnancy. Granted Syrus was a default in the birth control potion.

These two, well that was entirely Severus's fault. But in a way. . . I placed my hand on my stomach caressing it.

There would be two more people who would love Severus beyond compare. He wouldn't be alone. Syrus would have siblings. They would have someone. Never having to be alone in this world.

"You're going to be a big brother Syrus," I said brushing his hair from his face. He squealed in delight. His small hands landing on my belly. "You're going to have two little siblings to look after you know. Momma's counting on you"

"Ma-ma je" he blew a raspberry nuzzling into my belly, sighing and getting comfortable till he fell asleep.

The amulet on his wrist, Severus hadn't yelled at me yet over my bracelet but there was no denying that he would lose his absolute shit if I remove Syrus's. He wouldn't stand for it.

This was protecting him.

With what I saw, what I know now. How so many people we love would die within the next year. Well, that was something different. He wanted me to save their lives but with the way, he and the others were talking. It sounded as if someone had won that wasn't ideal.

A big possibility to it was perhaps Voldemort had won. They were scared of being killed. They were terrified of someone hearing them speak.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there love?" Severus asked pulling me from my thoughts. I turned my head to him.

"I don't know" I was being truthful. I didn't know what it was or what it meant but I did know Syrus had said to remove the amulet so that people would live.

Narcissa had died. Meghan. . . Saphira, Lucian, Miles. My friends and family. There were no photos of Sirius, Remus, or the Weasleys even if we were close as family. There was no evidence of their existence in the photographs. Which led me to believe they were all dead too.

"You don't know?" He asked confused. Removing Syrus, I listen to him put him in his crib before getting settled in the bed next to me, his large hand landed on my stomach as he caressed and rubbed it. "I love it when you're pregnant. You get the cutest rear end, you have to wear my shirts and forced to admit you need my help"

"Did you just say I get the cutest rear end?" I asked annoyed. "I thought my butt was already cute. It's a decent size!"

His laughter filled my ears as he left kissed all over my stomach. "You do have a cute butt and it's not a decent size when it's already a bit chunky. You get extra. . . chunky"

"That's rude" I commented quietly.

"What's rude is you removing your bracelet" he shot back, all amusement gone.

Oh, here we go. Should have known.

"You should have never risked it all for something as simple as pride. I've looked everywhere for it. What did you do with it? You need it now. Can't risk our babies' health."

Fumbling with my fingers, I circled them, swallowing. How do I say I lost it? I don't want him to explode.

"I'm waiting Mrs. Snape." He tsked impatiently.

"I well-- I lost it," I said almost I inaudible.

"You. . . lost. . . it" he drawled out ever so slowly like taking a minute. He was patronizing me. "How did you lose it?"

"I dropped in the forest. I think"

"Sunniva. You're a smart witch, an incredible woman but you can be the stupidest foolish idiot to existence sometimes."

"Really?" I shot back. Sitting up, I balled my fists up. "Says the idiot who messed up headache potion to pregnancy prevention."

"That's low"

"Well! Don't insult me and I won't go low, Professor Snape. I may be your wife, I may love you but I will not let you get mad at me for this. You were suffocating me and not even in a good way! You were taking my freedoms. I couldn't breathe. I didn't feel in control of my life. Not to mention I am blind! I told you what Melissa said. She said to learn my gifts, that it would improve like my senses. Which by the way are spectacular!" I had no idea where his hand was, or his face for the matter so I stuck my hand out to where I heard breathing. My palm made contact with his nose. Trailing my hand up and to the side, I pressed my palm to his cheek.

"I love you, I truly and unbelievable love every inch and fiber of you Severus. I don't want the bracelet. I want my visions. I need to know and understand the things to come. So many people we care for will die. They will die by next year. I need to prepare for the worse"

"You know this how?" He asked softly.

"Our children told me in a vision. By the way" my lips tugged up lightly. "You're getting that daughter we talked about"

"A girl. . ." he mumbled.

"We should go to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible Sev. You know what that means" I whispered sadly. Though I am happy for twins. I am not happy with having a little girl.

That is just fate playing jokes on us again.

"We'll go as soon as possible. Maybe there is a way to stop the curse from spreading to her. Blood curses can be severed but they are close to near impossible" he brushed his lips to my temple. "We'll figure it out Sunni, for now, let's take it one day at a time"

"I swear by the time it's up for me. I'll get to say I've lived a life worth living with you" I spoke clearly grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.


	46. Forty-Six- Uncovered Truth

As we were about to move into June, I was spending a lot of time helping Saphira prepare for her OWLS. When Blaise wasn't eating her face off or better yet when she wasn't eating his face off. Morning sickness was coming on a lot faster than it did with Syrus which I truly believed had a lot more to do with the fact that I was carrying twins. Severus was being very accommodating and a large part of me truly believed he was loving every second of getting to be present from the start. 

He wasn't there for my pregnancy with Syrus until close to the end even though Syrus came very early. I was hoping at least this time I could carry our children to the actual due date. Stress to be kept away and to remain calm. Nobody knew of it the pregnancy except for Pomfrey, Meghan, and of course Dumbledore. The man knows everything and it drives me insane. Severus nor I could say anything because he already knew. Said he 'had a feeling' that we had lovely news to share. 

Taking my little stroll through the corridors with Meghan at my side, when we ran into Sybill at least I knew it was her from the strong wafts of cooking sherry that was burning my nostrils at this very moment making me want to hurl. 

"Ah. . . Yes, lightning stuck tower. Coming closer and closer." She mumbled almost sounding like a ghost. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time . . ."

"The hell you on about now?" I asked annoyed as we got closer. "Seeing your fake prophecies again?" 

She splutter haughtily. A jingle to the bracelets she wore sounded from probably her tossing her many shawls around her. "They are not fake!" She said her voice rising in a long, drag of a moan. "Perhaps you heard people say that I have not inherited my great-great-grandmother's gift. Those rumors have been bandied about by the jealous for years. Like you, Jealous. Trying to take my job away. Myh position. Your blindness is probably magic-induced! Would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him?"

Meghan's hand tightened on my arm. Syrus squealed smacking my back his babbling growing louder like he was insulting her. Meghan huffed. "Good Syrus! You tell her!" 

He babbled louder almost screaming, smacking his little fists against me. I grinned. He was such a momma's boy. I took a deep breath preparing for a fight though. She had just told me she did not think I was truly blind and that was not sitting well with me. "Sybil. Why do you think I'm not actually blind?" 

"Because you are trying to take my job!" She exclaimed. 

"I am not trying to take your job. Nor do I even want it. I like being a wife and mother. I prefer my child over teaching other people's kids." I said as calmly as I could. "My mother made me blind. She took my sight by attaching our bloodline to get to me. So I would prefer it if you don't call me a liar again. I miss being able to see my son smile. I miss seeing Professor Snape's eyes. It's not fair and I don't need you spouting your hate of me and attacking me personally. I have enough going on in my life and I don't need your drama too."

It was like she did not care what I had to say, She began talking again in throaty tones. 

"I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore, He was deeply impressed, deeply impressed . . . I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise--but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He questioned me . . . I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed towards Divination . . . and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day . . . but then . . . but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What are you on about woman?" Meghan asked heatedly. 

"Yes! There was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore--you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes--"

Though this conversation was making absolutely no sense on why we're having it, it did however inform me on how Voldemort even knew about the prophecy that was foretold about his defeat. 

_"On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave." Dumbledore said wearily. He got to his feet and placed the Pensieve upon his desk and raised his wand to his own temple. Withdrawing a silvery strand of a memory clinging to the wand tip. I watched him deposited it into the basin. With a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip._

_"What are you showing me?" I asked as Harry stepped closer to me._

_"The night that Professor Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy"_

_A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. Sibyll Trelawney spoke in harsh, hoarse tones. "The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_"You've got to be shitting me," I said shocked. Dumbledore smiled faintly at me._

_"I am not"_

_"You mean to tell me that Harry? Who is still just a small boy has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good?" I asked unsurely. I took Harry's hand squeezing._

_"Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head Inn has long attracted, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. It is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Only one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building. Meaning" He looked at me closely smiling faintly. His blue eyes twinkling. "He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort."_

_"But the Prophecy says 'Neither can live while the other Survives," I said horrified, clutching Harry's hand harder._

"I need to go. . ." I whispered tears whelping in my eyes. Severus never told me it was he who told Voldemort the prophecy. He said he committed sins and I had trusted that whatever it was he did couldn't have been that bad truly. 

_"Sunrise...? What's wrong?" He pulled me back again grasping my face making me look him in the eyes. I pulled away crossing my arms trying to protect myself. From what? I don't know. "Sunni? You're worrying me" he placed his hand on my shoulder to turn me around and I shrugged him off._

_"Sunniva? Have... Have I done something wrong?" He did not try to touch me again._

_Taking a deep breath I swirled around on him. He looked taken back as he saw the spite in my eyes. "You were a Death Eater weren't you?"_

_Time seemed to stop in the worst of ways. The concern he had once showed me had turned into shock... Sadness and then within seconds he was angry. He glared at me hard. "I don't see how that is any of your damn business" he snapped._

_"But why? Why would you be something so awful?! You're... a-"_

_"Monster?" He gritted. "I'm a monster! I'm vile and cruel!"_

_"No!" I defended._

_"I am! Get your head out of the damn clouds! You're a smart girl use your brain!" Be pointed at his head angrily. My bottom lip trembled. "Sunniva..." He sighed. Looking at me he relaxed back into his miserable self. That frown that I hated so much had returned. "I am not the man you think I am. I had a difficult upbringing much like you. I made choices I'm not proud of but I learned from them. I know what I did was wrong but I'm still that same man I was 14 years ago. I'm that same man."_

_"Let me see your arm, Severus" I demanded. His sneer came back._

_"Let me see it!"_

_"No there is nothing to see." I could tell where this was heading. He was going to throw me out again and I won't have it! We've gonna several steps forward and I'm not taking twice steps back. He's a got emotional issues the size of a dragon. I won't let him run from again._

_"Severus we've been through this before. If you push me away again I promise I'm not continuing this with you any longer. I don't deserve this! You don't deserve this either! You need people in your life! Let me be here for you! Give me that damn arm!" I caught him by surprise. I had caught myself by surprise._

_I had not even used my wand._

_Severus groaned from the floor. He leaned against the wall helping himself up. He gaped at me wide-eyed._

_"I... I'm sorry" I gasped covering my mouth. "I don't know how I did that"_

_His eyes went soft as he stared at me. "What has he done to you... I can't figure it out. Sunniva..." He came toward me making me step back._

_Stopping he stared at me confused. I was scared I would hurt him. Looking down at my hands. My mind was racing. We were not here for me._ _No, w_ _e are here right now at this moment for him._ _"Let me see your arm Severus please" I begged. Holding my hands to my chest, I let my tears run. My tears for him and the life he must have suffered in for so long. "Please I am begging you to Just show me this part of you"_

_Severus watched me unsure, he looked to be having his own mental battle. I_ _wanted him. I wanted all of him. The good and the bad._

_Slowly he began undoing the buttons on his right arm. Pulling the cloak part up, he began working the white button-up part._ _He took a deep shuddering breath. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer in the candlelight._

_My Severus was crying. He was shedding his own tears._

_"Sunniva this is hard on me. I never wanted you to see this part of me. I'm a jealous man and I wanted all the good and pure things you see me in. I'm tainted in the extensively vilest of ways."_

_Stepping forward I held his right hand tightly. He closed his eyes turning his head from me. Using my left hand I slowly rubbed his wrist, sliding my fingers under his sleeve feeling the bumps rise on his skin. He shivered._ _Inch by inch I rolled the sleeve up. Looking at the faded mark that was slowly regaining color. I traced the mark lightly with my pinky. Leaning forward._ _I pressed a gentle kiss to the mark. He gasped._

_"Sometimes..." I spoke up finding the courage to speak. "Lessons learned are the hardest of things we humans endure. Selfish greed and forgetting just how deep scars run in all living things." He still refused to look at me. Grabbing his chin I turned him to look at me._

_"Severus look at me," he inhaled deeply glaring at me. "I won't speak of it again but just know one day you will forgive yourself. You've paid the price for your sins." He shook his head._ _"You've paid your price. Severus. You deserve to be happy. Don't let your mistakes control you."_

" _You see me in this light that can not exist for me." He was so stubborn! Throwing my hands in the air I grabbed his face roughly. He lost his balance falling onto the sofa. I climbed on top of him in my haste for him to understand. Clearly not thinking about what I was doing at all._

 _"You stupid man!" I wailed. "You stupid stupid man! Can't you see I love you!"_ _The words fell from my lips so easily. So naturally that it was at the moment that I realized I did know what love was._ "I love you!"

_His black pools soften. He was giving up on fighting me. "Sunni... I love you"_ _Grabbing my face he pulled me down to his lips._

Rushing down the hall as quick as I could without causing injury to Syrus or myself I got back into the room going straight to the bed and getting into it holding Syrus to me as I cried. As someone who knows what it is like to wish for parents to wish for love, I cried for Harry and I cried for Severus for it was his fault that Lily had died. It was his fault that James died. It was his fault and I had said I knew him. 

I didn't know him. 

We've been together for two years, we have a child together. We've been married three months and yet he never told me it was he who had caused Harry to lose the only family he had left. he had destroyed the boy's life. Put a mark over his head. Made him a target. Made a cause for me to be a weapon. 

This realization that I possibly didn't even truly know the man I love was the hardest blow of my life. It hurt more than what it did when I found out about my mother. Severus was my life, my savior, my escape and yet he was also a liar. He kept this all a secret. Hid it from me and I being so stupid hadn't even questioned his past. I wanted to see the best in him always. 

Time and Time again he's proven to still be the man he was a long time ago. I defended him. Ignored it all because in spite of everything I love him and that was a mistake I would have to pay for. 

When Severus returned to the room as I know he would have. I knew he would be confused as to why I wouldn't be there. Why I was in Meghan's room, not speaking to him. Hiding from him. I knew, I honestly didn't have a right to be treating him this way but as a mother? As a mother my feelings were being heightened due to the pregnancy. As a mother, I was hurting for Harry, and seeing Severus wasn't helping me. He did something truly awful. 

I didn't have a right to talk. I killed Hannah Abbott's mother. I helped kill muggles, I killed people and I've tried to redeem myself for my mistakes by helping the order, I tried to help them but did they listen to me about the Montgomery's? 

No. 

Did they listen to me about my mother?

No, because she is still out there running loose. 

Did they listen to me about keeping Harry away from the Ministry? 

No. Because they thought him a child, they thought him not ready. He had almost gotten Sirius killed. Who I risked everyone to save. Yet the Order still did not listen to me!

I knew I would never be redeemed but I was trying. I had to sacrifice people to save more people. That's the price of war. You can't save everyone. Now I knew the cabinet was very close to completed. Meghan laid in bed late last night after a week of my being with her that she informed me that she, was sure that today it would be completed. She was very sure of it. 

Sitting in the Great Hall with Draco, I had taken Syrus to Malfoy Manor to be watched since I had a nightmare clouded in darkness upon the school. I couldn't risk having my child here. Something was going to happen today. I felt it in my bones. 

For many nights I was dreaming of this darkness but it wasn't until early in the morning that did the vision become clear to me. 

Today was the day.

"Draco. . . " I said slowly. 

"Yeah?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Pack the things that you care about and put them in this bag" I slid the bag across the table to him. "It's going to be tonight"

"What do you mean?" He whispered, his voice held a waiver of worry. I took his hand. Reaching across the table I brushed his cheek. 

"Tonight. It's tonight. Dumbledore is leaving with Harry. They are going somewhere. I don't know where nor do I care but it will be tonight. The moment we've been waiting for. I promise you. This is it. We need to go be prepared."

"Aren't you worried?" He asked, squeezing my hand tightly. "Are you ever worried?"

I smiled, pulling his hand to my face I laid his palm against my cheek. "How can I ever be worried Draco? When I have you by my side. We're family. We protect each other and that we shall continue to do." Getting up from the table. I picked up the long stick Hagrid had made to help me get around the castle on my own. It was thoughtful. "I am going to tell Severus. You go ahead and finish the cabinet. It will be completed today and tonight it will happen"

Standing before Severus with the words said, vision explained. 

He was demanding I leave the castle to go be with our son. To protect our unborn babies. 

"Where you are My moon and Stars. . . I shall be. We are one and we are stronger together than we are apart." I said fiercely. 


	47. Forty- Seven- The seeing Tower

Draco, Meghan, and I were in the room of requirement. Hard at work fixing the cabinet.

It was finally completed and in the middle of our celebration, Draco telling me my future telling was now his favorite thing in the entire world after his broom of course.

Sybil had somehow come into the room. I could smell hee cooking sherry, it burned my nostrils.

"How--dare--you--aaaaargh!" She screamed, bottles crashing onto the floor shattering.

"Stay out!" Meghan shouted.

It was after dinner, that I had informed the teachers that Dumbledore wanted the other students in bed earlier tonight. I had convinced them that the Ministry wanted to do a check on the school with my difficultly.

I knew he was going to be gone soon and so I struck quickly. Why would I lie? I've been such a great help to all the professors and students. I was well-liked and I used it to my advantage.

I didn't want the other students to be hurt. I knew what we were doing would cause injuries and I would deeply prefer it if no student was caught in the halls when we let Bellatrix and a few others in the school. My worse fear is that Greyback may very well end up being one of those others.

*** * ***

  
The Dark Mark was being shot into the sky by Meghan as we were trying to leer Dumbledore back to the castle. Even with Severus's annoyance by having to deal with us. He gripped my hand tightly, pressing gentle kisses against my palm.

For the last five minutes, he's been trying to get me to leave. He didn't want me here.

"I am staying with you my love" I pulled him into a kiss. Leaving him in the room, I made my way to the room of requirement to wait for the Death Eaters. Whenever they arrived. I told Draco I would help him get them to the astronomy tower. Be a lookout for him.

I was waiting by the door when I heard two sets of footsteps rounding the corner. Draco grabbed my shoulder yanking me into the room.

"Give me the darkness powder" Draco ordered. I slipped my hand in my bag pulling out the vial and giving it to him.

"Who's out there?"

"Weaslette and Tilly didly"

"Well don't hurt them" I gritted. "Harry must have given them orders to mock about the castle to watch you"

"Well sucks for them"

There was a crash and then I was being tugged along with him. A battle beginning instantly.

I gripped my wand whispering to Draco. "Are there bodies?"

  
"No. Not that I can tell. Most of everyone is still in their common rooms like you wanted"

"Good" I muttered, walking faster. Catching Greyback's chuckle calling me a 'blind bitch' my hand clenched my wand tighter.

What I would give to reach back there and shove my wand in his eye socket. I don't even know why he came. Awful foul beast.

Someone came up on us and spells began to be fired. Someone shoved me against Draco. The Astronomy door was yanked open. The hinges creaking loudly, I was pushed roughly in. Draco telling me to watch my step. I stepped over feeling a body. My stomach dropping.

The top door burst open I heard Draco shout. "Expelliarmus!"

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore greeted calmly as I came into the room. I heard the change in his voice as he greeted me too. "And Sunniva"

"Headmaster" I nodded. I lifted my wand. Harry was up here. I could smell him, hear his erratic shallow breathing as he tried to keep it hidden. I turned my head to him.

I walked close to him.

"Potter" Draco gritted out.

"Malfoy".

"Stay where you are" I whispered to Harry. brushing his hand and passing over the cloak from my bag. I feel regretful now that I had taken his invisibility cloak.

"Draco we don't have much time," I said.

"You guys still haven't killed him yet!" Meghan's voice sounded. "Saphira ripped one of the guy's throats out by the way. He apparently made a foul comment about your rear end" she breathe heavily. Probably due from running.

"Ah so you have Death Eaters in my school," Dumbledore said calmly. I could just see him now. That stupid twinkle. "Well, well," he said almost sounding impressed. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah, we did" Draco panted. "Right under your nose and you never realized! You hired two Death Eaters. Sunni's been a great help."

Meghan coughed. "Excuse me but what am I? Chopped liver? I've helped you, little git"

"Where are the others? They pushed past me. Why aren't they up here?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Fighting below. Dumbles Guard came sniffing about. Caught sight of aunty Bella. Saph is down there fighting. Little vamps got skills. Wish she showed them off this summer."

"Will you shut up Megs! Merlin I am trying to Kill Dumbledore here!" Draco shouted.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly.

There was silence.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer," Dumbledore said.

"How do you know?" Draco asked at once. "You don't know what I'm capable of," he said more forcefully, "you don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," Dumbledore said mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and killed Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts . . . so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it. . . "

"Excuse me," I said raising my hand. "I did that to Katie. Draco wasn't at fault. As for Weasley. That was Meghan's doing." Meghan agreed with me. I clutched Draco to me. Clamping down hard on his wrist willing him to stay quiet.

"And Dumbledore. You--" I heard a muffled yell, then a screech that sounded awfully like Saphira.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," Dumbledore said casually. "But you were saying . . . yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible . . . how did you do it?"

"Vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement" I responded. "The sister cabinet is in Knockturn alley at Borgin's"

"Shut up Sunni! You and Meghan won't stop talking! I am trying to kill him. I can't focus with your stupid yapping. Just like Loki and Cosmo."

"Perhaps you are afraid," Dumbledore said. "That's why you won't kill me"

"I'm not afraid!" Draco snarled. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe . . .You three resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands . . . poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink . . . yet all this time I thought it was Draco. Oh foolish I have been" I heard a hint of a smile to Dumbledore as he spoke and it made my blood boil.

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Draco demanded.

"I tried Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders--"

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother--"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but--"

"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape--"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" Draco sneered. "He's been offering me plenty of help. His wife! Sunniva my sister has been my partner in all of this! Meghan and Saphira! I've gotten all the help I needed. With Snape's guidance in it as well!"

I lifted my wand pointing it at Dumbledore. My hearing so very well improved to the point I knew I could fight if I wanted to. I didn't need help.

"I think Draco I ought to do it," I said lovingly. "I've done it more than you have. He's hurt me more than you would know" I rubbed my stomach gently.

My two babies. My two little babies would not suffer like Syrus had to because of Dumbledore. I know Severus is the one to kill Dumbledore.

But his soul. . .

Draco scoffed. "Sunniva, if you really want to. Sure go ahead"

"Seriously!" Meghan laughed. "Thought you would have been 'oh no! He's mine to kill! My task'" she sang in an awful imitation of him.

There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. "Now, about tonight," Dumbledore said, "I am a little puzzled about how this happened . . . you knew that I had left the school? But of course," he answered his own question, "I told you Sunniva that Harry and I were going on a little trip."

"Yes," I said calmly. "I knew the cabinet would be finished today. I saw that it was tonight."

"So you decided to spring a trap for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, my gods Dumbles yes" Meghan snapped. "I put the mark in the sky. I lured you here. Now can you shut up? Please. You honestly can't think you're getting out of this alive?"

"Am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?" He asked ignoring her.

"Someone's dead," Draco said, his voice went up an octave. "One of your people . . . I don't know who, it was dark . . . I stepped over the body . . . I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way."

"Yes, they do that," Dumbledore said.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where we stood.

"We have options. Nobody has to kill me" Dumbledore said.

"We haven't got any options!" Draco shouted. "We've got to do it! He'll kill us! He'll kill our whole family!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," Dumbledore said. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you."

I felt Draco and Meghan both winced at the sound of his name. I rolled my eyes.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," he continued. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other. No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though as for Sunniva and Meghan. Now that I know it was you two who caused unnecessary pain. . . I can help you, Draco."

"Shut up!" I screeched. My wand emitted a vibration. Dumbledore let out a painful yelp.

My aim true I grinned.

"Sunniva. . . you can help your brother," Dumbledore said. I shook my head.

"I am helping him. I am Lord Voldemort's daughter Albus. I am his child. Not Johns but The Dark lords. He will not hurt my family. Lucius maybe but my mother and Draco will be safe with me. That I am sure."

"You can't possibly believe --"

"Oh but I do" I sang. "I killed and I've done a beautiful job of it. He practically lets me do as I please just as long as the job gets done"

Suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later it sounded like four or five people burst through the door.

Amycus gave a wheezy giggle. I let out a huff. Great. Idiot one and no doubt idiot two is with him. "Dumbledore cornered!" he said, "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Oh God who let you two in!" Meghan shouted.

"Shut up cousin!" Alecto snapped. "You should be grateful your family is here."

"Be grateful if you died to tell the truth" Meghan muttered.

"Good evening, Amycus, Alecto," Dumbledore said calmly ignoring the family's spat, as though welcoming the man to a tea party.

Alecto scoffed. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your death bed, then?"

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners," Dumbledore replied. I couldn't help it I did actually smile. He was crazy.

"Do it," Greyback ordered. His powerful smell, a mixture of dirt, sweat and of blood coming from him. Wafting into my nose I shuddered.

"Fenrir. You stink dude" I groaned.

"You love it Sunniva. Blind--"

"Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked interrupting his insult he was about to throw at me.

"Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?" Greyback asked.

"No, I cannot say that I am . . . I am however shocked that Draco and Sunni here invited you, of all people, into the school where their friends live. . . where Sunniva's child lives."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave my child out of this and we didn't invite him. He likes his sick jokes and--"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," Greyback rasped. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out . . . delicious, delicious. I could do you for afters, Dumbledore . . . "

"If you kill him Grayback. I'll kill you. We have orders" I sneered. "So back away from him"

"You can't see!"

"I can smell! I feel the vibrations of your moments, you blithering idiot!"

a voice shouted below us, "They've blocked the stairs--Reducto! REDUCTO!"

"I'll do it," Greyback snarled, I kicked my shoes off, tossing a heel at him. Hitting him. Just as Bella shouted "no!"

She hit him with a spell causing him to growl at her.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us--" Alecto screeched as the door opened again.

I felt his presence.

Severus has finally gotten up here.

"We've got a problem, Snape," Amycus said, "the boy doesn't seem able to do it and I don't think your wife will--"

"Severus . . . " Bella cooed.

Severus said nothing, but walked towards us, pushing Draco roughly out of the way. The other Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even Greyback backed away. I smirked. I took Severus' hand.

"Sunni. . ." he said softly.

"I stay" I replied, squeezing his hand keeping my wand out.

"Severus . . . please . . . "

"Don't beg him" I spat.

In a quick movement. I shoved Severus away and whipped my wand before he could stop me.

Pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!"

Where I knew a jet of green light shot from the end of my wand, I felt it hit Dumbledore.

I listened carefully as my vision came in clear as day I blinked fast in horror and surprise as I watched Dumbledore being blasted into the air, for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull of the Dark Mark, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

My sight was back and Dumbledore was dead.

"Out of here, quickly," Severus snapped. I blinked rapidly my vision still hazy and spotty as it struggled to come in clearly.

Melissa said it would never be restored. She said it was impossible but not quite since I literally killed Dumbledore and then bang! Hello, sight. Literally.

Did taking a life of another to restore it? I knew blood magic was tricky. . . had hidden loopholes.

I watched Severus seized Draco by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest of the others. He looked at me confused and eyes full of sadness as Meghan tugged me along with them.

I caught a glimpse of Harry throwing off his Invisibility Cloak and hitting whoever was behind me.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He buckled, going solid, and fell to the ground, he had barely hit the floor when Harry was clambering over him and running down the darkened staircase after us. He leaped the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and stopped where he landed, his wand raised pointed directly at me. I knocked him back running through the dimly lit corridor, filled with dusty debris from the fallen in ceiling. A full-on battle was raging.

"It's over, time to go!" Severus shouted snatching on to my arm and yanking me with him around a corner.

Neville got in front of us with Matilda. Oscar's wild frantic eyes taking us in confused.

"Sorry!" I screamed knocking the three back into the wall.

"How did--?" Draco began.

"Never mind that now!" Severus snapped. Oscar limped to his feet catching my arm. I bit my lip.

"Oscar no," I said.

"Sunni--"

"No!" I snapped turning from him and rushing out of the castle with Meghan skidding to a stop in front of us as Rowle and Gibbon battled Remus in front of us.

Rowle threw a killing curse missing his target on Remus and hit Gibbon. Meghan and I watched him drop.

"Thorfinn you idiot!" Meghan screamed. "You killed Gibbon!"

"I didn't mean to!" He shouted back.

"Nebula!" I slashed my wand causing a whirlwind of fog passing Remus before one of us had to intervene.

Blasting the front doors off we bounded through the cold night air towards Hagrid's cabin. Rowle in front of us sending a flash of light with Bella lighting Hagrids cabin into a blaze of fire.

Saphira landed beside me, her face covered in blood holding Oscar upright with Blaise.

I stared at them bewildered.

"What are you guys doing!" I shouted. "He stays! Blaise, they don't know about you. You got to stay behind."

"I go where Saph goes!" He snapped. "Wait you can see!"

"Oddly enough yeah--"

"Stop talking! We're in a battle" Severus growled.

Another flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light Hagrid emerged from his cabin attacking those who were trying to escape.

Yaxley was aiming curse after curse at Hagrid but it seemed to be doing nothing. Severus grabbed my hand yanking me as everyone ran with us to the gate. 

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot between Severus and I's head.

We halted looking behind us at Harry. He was charging full speed at us his wand raised.

"Go you get Them out of here" Severus pushed me. "Get to our son. Protect our babies" he pressed his hand to my stomach. I bit my lip, eyes filling with tears.

"I can't leave you. . ."

"Go my love. I'll be with you soon"

He turned around raising his wand.

"Cruc--"

Severus knocked the curse off easily from Harrys attack. He glanced at me. "Go Sunni! I love you!"

"Cruc--" Harry yelled for the second time. Severus blocked the spell again sneering.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted over the rushing of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of the trapped Fang. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability--"

"I love you," I said quickly. Swallowing hard. I grabbed Draco's hand and tossing Oscar's arm over my shoulder with the help of Blaise. I really did want to leave this boy behind but he was so persistent!

We ran as fast as we could to the gates. Severus fully on my mind.

_Please be okay Severus. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last of White Flag. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for following along with Sunniva's Journey so far! There will be one more book left to the series. However, I will be taking a very much needed break from writing Sunniva's and Severus's story. I have been going hard at it since November. 
> 
> I will however be writing on the Corbin family, focusing on Charlotte and her story with the Weasleys. Most in particular Charlie, Fred, and George. Siri, Helena, and Remus's story will have a ton of light shone on them. A lot of unanswered questions that you have from this story about the Corbin family and their deal with OUr favorite star and Mooney will be answered. 
> 
> I will be posting Book four's cover and introduction chapter right after finishing White Flag. Remember if you want to continue the story please add it to your library and give me time to breathe a little so the story can be interesting once more. If not! Thank you this far. It's been a pleasure to write for you all! 
> 
> Until then! 
> 
> I love you my little stars. 
> 
> \- Sara <3


	48. Forty-Eight- Trust

Arriving at the manor, my grip still tight on Oscar we bust through the doors. Narcissa was on her feet rushing to us with Lucius holding Syrus in his arms as he helped Draco get settled into a chair. Narcissa took Oscar from me and Blaise helping us out as she immediately began giving him what potions she had laid out on the small table. It was all a mess. I took my son from Lucius holding him close as the tears busted through. 

Meghan and Saphira wrapped their arms around me as I collapsed to my knees, crying out. Everything is being too much. Too much to handle for me. I was in a fragile state. After being blind for months and killing Dumbledore by my own hand, getting my sight back, the pregnancy with the twins. Knowing my daughter would suffer the same fate as I. Severus was undoubtedly going to be very pissed with me that I had killed Dumbledore instead of him. 

He said he had to do it to procure his place in the ranks. To have the Dark Lord trust him fully. Well, I couldn't risk his soul. I couldn't risk him ruining himself more. Lily and James Potter's death was already on his hands. I couldn't have him have another. He punishes himself so strongly enough as it is. 

"Sunni, you can see?" Meghan asked hesitantly. I blinked my tears away, making them slid down my face at a fast pace. She was looking at me in concern as I gazed up at her, holding Syrus tighter to me. 

"Y-Yes" I stuttered. "The moment I k-kill him. That I killed D-Dumbledore" 

There were a few gasps from several people in the room. All eyes on me as I admitted to what I had done. Lucius was gripping Draco's shoulder so tightly that he cried out. Lucius gazed at him apologetically. 

"You killed Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked. "You killed him?"

"Yes. . . I had to. I couldn't risk my family's souls."

"Oh, my brave darling," Narcissa whispered getting behind me, Oscar's attending too put on hold so she could wrap her arms around me tightly. 

The tears came harder, a choked sob at my lips. I felt awful for doing it. I felt even worse leaving Severus behind to deal with Harry on his own. I knew he would be fine but as his wife. His partner in this life? I felt like I was feeding him to the wolves. Abandoning him. Rubbing at my eyes, brushing the tears from my cheeks I glanced down at my sweet little boy. His wide black eyes were already gazing at me. A small little frown on his face. 

My poor child, my poor son deserved a better mother than I could ever be to him. 

He lifted his hand pressing it to my face. A small toothy gummy smile tugged at his lips. Showing off what little teeth he had barely poked out of his gums. Brushing his hair back I pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you my little lemon. I will always love you" I whispered, nuzzling his cheek with my nose. 

"Ma-ma" He squealed, patting my cheeks with his chubby hands. 

There was a loud cracking sound. Severus busted through the front doors. Wormtail coming out of hiding had run straight to him only to get knocked back so roughly that Wormtail's head made a sicking ' _thunk_ ' sound, knocking him out cold. 

His black cold calculating gaze found mine. Everyone scrambled back to get away from us as he rushed forward, yanking me and our son into his warm embrace. Holding us tight that breathing was becoming a bit of a struggle for me. 

"Why did you do it Sunni?" He asked in the tones of being very worried. "Why did you have to go and do it? Why couldn't you have just let me handle it? You're so stupid sometimes you know." 

"I know" I muttered into his chest, the tears coming once more. I knew how stupid it was of me but I had to do it. 

"He's going to be angry with her Severus" Narcissa said quietly. "She needs to leave. Go into hiding. She won't be safe if she stays" 

Severus looked down at her. I shook my head frantically. "I am not going anywhere. Not without my family. Not without you and Dad. I can not leave you guys vulnerable." 

"You are pregnant with our babies Sunniva. You must" Severus said at once, his face contorted in anger. "I will not have a repeat with our babies as we did with Syrus. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger for the sake of family ever again"

"P-Pregnant?" Narcissa stammered. Lucius's mouth popped open in surprise. Draco, Saphira, Blaise, and even Oscar were wide-eyed, confused, and shocked. I glared down at my hands. I did not want anyone to know. I wanted to keep the pregnancy hidden for as long as possible. Now they would all make me go into hiding. 

"Man, you can't keep it in your pants can you professor?" Blaise laughed loudly sounding forced causing a chain reaction of laughter from everyone except me and Severus. I frowned down at Syrus's feet. Severus made an inaudible commented that was so breathy even I couldn't understand him.

"How far along are you?" Narcissa asked, coming closer she that she may put her hand on my belly. To caress it.

"Well seeing as how big I am," I said, motioning for Severus to do the spell that took the concealment charm off. "I have to be between twelve and thirteen weeks. Maybe even fourteen for all we know"

Narcissa stared at me confused then looked to Severus. Biting the inside of her cheek, she pursed her lips. "You mean to tell me, that in this entire time you've been pregnant. . . you didn't go to Saint Mungo's to check on the baby?"

"Babies" Severus corrected her.

"Babies!" Was chorused together. I pinched my nose and groaned.

"High five professor!" Blaise grinned lifting his hand and not getting any response. Severus had left him hanging. I stared at the boy and shook my head.

"Blaise. . . did you get hit in the head with a spell?" I asked. He shook his head looking defeated as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Just trying to defuse the tension. We were all just in a duel." He looked around. "And we should probably decide what it is we're doing before anyone comes here."

"Right babies. . ." Lucius said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "Glad to get more grandbabies. But we should get out of here. Especially you Sunniva. Your last pregnancy was hard enough. I don't want a repeat."

"Nor do I" I whispered holding Syrus so close I'm surprised he could even breathe.

____

In the end, Severus and Lucius left immediately going to our cottage by the sea. A Fidelus charm was once more being put into place. One in which I wouldn't dare be sharing. Having my home burnt a place that is supposed to ensure my family's safety, well my trust is a little bit short-lived.

As I sat on the floor changing Syrus nappy a ridiculous thought came to my mind. If Melissa had really kidnapped Sirius and disguised herself as him? How was it that she knew where the Elizabeth cottage was when the Fidelius charm was on it to shield it? Of course, then again she must have been there a thousand times. But I was under the impression that even if you've been somewhere a million times if the place had been shielded to be undetected, it should be undetected no matter what.

Furrowing my eyebrows lost in thought I began thinking back to the moment Sirius has come into my life.

He was quite quick to blame everyone for everything and anything gone wrong or before anything could go wrong. He was loud, overly affectionate, and quick to try and remain on everyone's good side.

Since he's pardon he hasn't been around really. From what Matilda's told me, he hasn't been at Grimmauld much at all. That he's been becoming secretive almost. Keeping things from even The Order. 'Charlotte's and Molly's words apparently'

And where was he at Hogwarts, during the battle? Why wasn't he there?

The Weasleys, the Corbin's the entirety of the Order was there fighting. Yet Sirius wasn't even there. I looked up at Oscar who was nursing a black eye. Draco rubbing his back (awkwardly might I add seeing as Draco used to bully the small-ish Ravenclaw in the past) apologizing for blasting him against the suit of armor.

"Ozzy?" I asked grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Sirius at the school?"

Oscar shook his head at once. Something flickering in his eyes he frowned deeply.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," he scratched his chin. "I did see him but I thought maybe I imagined it."

Jumping to my feet I got beside him, holding Syrus in my lap. "Tell me what you saw" I rushed out. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Please" I begged.

"He was with Bellatrix. It kind of looked like they were fighting together" he looked like he didn't believe the words pouring out of his own mouth.

"You mean against each other" Draco said looking just as unbelieving as I was feeling.

"No, I mean they were fighting together. They took professor Flitwick down and Professor Burbage. I swear I imagined it. Siri wouldn't go that far as to join the Death Eaters." he said seriously. He shook his head again, pressing the frozen veggies against his eye again. Draco kind of narrowed his eyes at the young boy, giving a pointed look. As if he was saying 'Yeah? And look where you're at'

"You'd be surprised with how far Siri will go, Ozzy" I mutter rising to my feet. Looking at the clock I felt nothing but anger toiling deep inside me.

Sirius had shifted his allegiance. And for what? What good would that bring? He was Harry's godfather! That wouldn't protect him. He's supposed to protect Harry.

Within the hour nobody had shown up to the manor. I found myself back downstairs in the dungeon in the presence of Ollivander who was dabbing his eyes with a napkin that I had given to him. I had told him everything that I have done and what I had done only three hours ago. He was upset yet he was not angry with me.

In fact, he wasn't crying for Dumbledore. The tears he was shedding were for me.

The food I had brought him was still untouched. His water pitcher was almost empty as it laid next to him. He picked it up with a shaky hand, taking a sip. He choked a few times, his lips cracking. Specks of blood spewing as he smacked the very coarse thin lips together. I felt very bad for him. I made a promise a year ago that he wouldn't have to live like this. That I would get him out of here even if it is my fault that he even is here.

Fumbling with the sleeves to my dress, I sighed deeply. This was getting increasingly harder to do. I had a family to look after and even if Ollivander had been nothing but kind to me and even if he was a person he simply just didn't deserve any of this.

I couldn't risk my children's lives.

It wasn't an option and I think this old wrinkly sweet Wand Maker knew and understood that this? That this was me breaking a promise I had made to him.

I would have gotten him out of here if it was just Syrus in the picture. To hell with my life but now? Now, I have two little lives growing me that I just couldn't risk killing. Risked to not get a chance to live even more so knowing that Severus was going to have two more little lemons to love and cherish him just as I do. He wouldn't be alone once. . . once I am forever broken at least.

I looked into those paling grey eyes, combed my fingers through his devilish white hair. Biting my lip, I took a step back at the small nod he gave me.

"I understand you must do what is right for your children Sunni. You've been a great solace to me when I see you. Thank you but I fully understand and support, harboring no bad sentiments towards you for wanting to keep your family safe. An old man like me can appreciate having a friend in you in times such as these. You have been most kind"

How can he be so... Caring? Understanding? Naive? He knows I am the one who got him in this position. He knows that it was I who hit him over the head.

_____

  
_Harry,_

_You may be wondering why you are even getting a letter from me. You may not even read this but I feel like I owe it to you to try and make you understand something. To ask you to remember something from two years ago._

_Something I told you. Begged for you to remember._

_It was the day I met Luna_ _Lovegood_ _in the forest. When you said you felt alone. You wrote to Siri that day, you wanted answers but no one was giving you any._

_Do you remember what I said fo you?_

_That no matter what was to come or to happen or the choices I had to make, the things I had to do. . . that I I would always be on your side._

_Well Harry that was tonight. A choice I made. I thought you should know that. . . that what I did a man I greatly admired even if I hated to beyond belief. That what I did was something so much more. It had to be done and I know you don't understand right now but you will understand._

_Someday? Maybe? Perhaps you will?_

_I can only hope._

_I'm still me, your Sunshine. A young woman who still believes that you are my family. Like a little brother, I could have had if things didn't go so wrong in our lives that separated us._

_Harry, I love you and I promise I'll do my best to make you understand someday. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know that as long as life still resides in me. . . that you will be protected the best I can give._

_And just to inform you. I know it's a long shot that you might not even believe me. Perhaps you will? Sirius Black is not to be trusted. Do not, I repeat do not go to_ _Grimmauld_ _Palace. It is not safe anymore. Sirius was with Bellatrix and they were fight g together. Not against each other but together. Oscar has seen them and he told me. Also, I have suspicions that he was never on the Orders side for quite some time._

_I have a theory, one that Oscar will relay once I can figure out how to get him to you to give you something I think will need._

_I have seen what you are going to do and I will keep an eye on you the best I can. Help you the best I can. Please trust me. Trust Severus for the love he holds for your mother still that he will help keep you safe._

_He was never the bad guy._

_Harry, I miss you and I know I've hurt you majorly this time. Please for the love that is all and Holy._

_Do NOT travel alone. Do NOT be alone and make sure Hermione is SAFE. The Ministry. . . will not survive this._ _Muggleborns_ _will be slaughtered I am sure of this and I couldn't bear it if our beautiful smart know it all was to be hurt or killed. Protect her._

_I'll be in touch soon and please do NOT let anyone see this. I'll die and you'll lose a vital ally._

_Your Sunshine._

I should have known what was going to happen the moment I got my family out of here. The moment that Narcissa and Draco took my child away to protect him. To protect my sister too. Saphira leaving because I was scared about what might happen to her. The moment Blaise left and then jr was just Lucius and I after I made sure that my elves stayed with Narcissa and not to not come back to the manor for any reason.

I should have listened to Lucius and Severus when they begged me to leave with our family. I knew I should have listened and against their better judgment. . . I once again made the wrong choice.

Just like the letter I had sent in hopes, it would get to Harry and not be given to anyone. Knowing that Hermione would get it looking like nothing but a simple letter from the ministry until she opens it. I trusted she would get it to him. The letter could get me killed, could get a lot of people killed but I just needed him to understand.

Unlike the many lessons, you would think I would have learned by now that I should always do as I am told and to stop diving into the fire that would very obviously burn me. Making me pay the price.

Well, I never learn. How can I? When my family meant everything to me.

It was now that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, my dad, Lord thingy, whatever it is you may call him. Well, it was when he for the first time with had completely lost his nerve. He wrath with me.

He may have lost it a bit when I broke into Azkaban to release Lucius and Knott, (mainly for my dad) only to cause a few escapees and get a stowaway (Scabior, who has become a friend in a way to me) the Dark Lord may have been upset and caused me fo have a nice busted up face and the scars to prove it but regardless to the fact is. That was nothing compared to what I am enduring now.

My blood ran cold, was still running cold. The breakage to my bones only to be healed and then re-broke again within the last three hours since he flew. Yes. . . flew into the Manor raging in Anger for killing Albus Dumbledore instead of Draco doing it.

Then as he demanded to see Draco.

He, my son, Saphira, and Narcissa were nowhere to be found. Not even my sweet baby sister El. I had taken her from her crib. Holding her, kissing her head, and demanded that she be taken too because of Bella. My aunty Bella was not meant to be a mother. She had left her newborn daughter to lay and fester in her own poop and left hungry to fight in a battle instead of being there for her child. Because she was willing to do anything to get back on top. Back into Lord Voldemort's, good graces. She didn't even so much as bat an eye at discovering her daughter was missing. She would much rather have had a son she said.

It didn't sit well with me.

That within those three hours, the face of Melissa Crouch Northmann was sneering into my own. Crackling over the fact that I had actually taken a life in which had to be so helpless and cruel and her innocent. Not just any life but of someone I had to care for in order to get my sight back.

That too didn't bode well with Mr. No Nose father badly when Melissa was quick to explain how she had taken my sight to ' _teach me a lesson_ ' and ' _the loophole into getting it_ '

As far as everyone knew, the only life I took was Albus Dumbledore's and by getting my sight back for his death. It had meant I care for the wise old man.

I didn't deny it.

I was given a choice right there and then as I spit blood unto the no long immaculate pristine marble floors. That I was to either cooperate now or my child. . . that my unborn babies would die.

For we weren't Pure-bloods. That the truth of my paternal father was nothing but a Half-blood no matter what he had his followers believing. I was just a half-blood the same as him, though I was more Magical blood than he has. That Severus being a Halfblood made my children also replaceable.

Having my children's lives be threatened even though I knew Syrus was very much safe and very much out of reach. I still had to protect my twins. My small little mini-me and another Severus mini. I couldn't risk their lives. So it was with a very heavy heart that I had agreed to the terms of accepting my fate fully now. That all my control would be relinquished. That I would now accept my role in this war.

That I was not a woman, not a wife or mother (though I would do my best to still protect) that I was nothing but a meer weapon. The thing I was created for. Cursed for. I was not created from love, even if unlike old daddy moldy I could love tremendously and it was with that love that I agreed to do as I am told from now on. 

I just didn't know that by agreeing to it, I was also agreeing that Severus and I. . . we would no longer be together. That our Separation from each other was put into effect. He is not allowed to contact me, to see me, or help me in any way.

He is a good and faithful servant, The Dark Lord had said. He was his most trusted friend, he said. He didn't want me to taint him further than I seemed to have done to Draco and his little halfling Saphira. Whose fangs he quite taking a liking to after the death of Madam Bones. The one he insisted Draco and Saphira with Adrian join him on. To give them experience.

For the terms of terms and the condition of my betrayal on his orders. I truly did have to say goodbye to my family. Lucius, the man I call daddy. The one who I love with my whole heart, he was my only refuge.

My only Saviour, I would have. My white and shining armor to what was to come.

Scabior on the other hand. He truly was a great friend. A great friend with the help of Meghan had once again with to lengths to help me out like he did when we found my mother the throne of lies she sat on.

Healer Tomas would be joining Ollivander downstairs because I was pregnant. Even if I had royally fucked up in more ways than one this time. I was at the very least being granted this one small act of kindness for the life, the lives j grow inside me.

Poor Healer Tomas though. I quite liked him. He doesn't look all that pleased with finding out I was nothing but a 'fify Def ater ore' as he so kindly put it. In translation: filthy Death Eater Whore.

I was being given some time to see Severus thankfully with the help of Lucius and surprisingly Bella. She may be irritating at times but at least she sort of cared.

"Sunrise?"

That velvety tone that I love so much. Pulled me from deep of my thoughts as green met black. Severus was looking ill-worn and seemed as if he was having a hard time to tell me something.

Of course, he is. You've been ordered to call a quities.

I straightened up, fixing my skirts as I stood. Being able to see him again. . . It was a lot. I didn't think I would ever see again and well. With the expression, he was making. I think ought to be blind again than see this.

Something must have really happened then because Severus normally doesn't look like this when speaking to me.

"What is it?" I asked wearily. 

Had knotted his fingers. A habit he obviously picked up from me. I don't recall him doing this before. "It's Bill Weasley."

"What about Bill?" I asked my voice becoming a little edgy. Yes, we might have had some issues with Bill and I but Bill was like family. All the Weasleys were like family to me. Except for Ron.

Ron didn't like me all that much though there were occasions we sort-ish connected?

"That body Draco helped you step over. . ." the look on his face said it all. I fell back into the chair. Had rushed forward shaking his head. "No! He's fine it's just he might have Lycanthropy. Greyback didn't kill him like I think he meant to"

Severus slipped his arms around me, kneeling on the ground. Pressing his hand to my stomach and his forehead against mine. Our breathing time together he held me to him. "You're my everything Sunni. You, my beautiful wife. You, our Sun warrior, and the two littles inside you. I promise to fix this and get you back to where you belong. I promise to get you home with me. Where you've always meant to be."

"My moon and stars," I sighed against him pushing everything and everyone from my mind except for him for just this brief moment. Focusing on his breathing the primal need that rolls off him as he holds my stomach protectively. "I love you"

"I love you forever and-"

"Always"

*** * ***

Even after all this mess that I had caused in the last two days. Here I was at eight in the morning. Under Polyjuice potion of none other than Luna Lovegood herself thanks to Oscar having had her hairbrush in his bag. Panning this with him was difficult but he found it thrilling.

Stealing one of the brewed potions from the storage cabinet. . . that was the tricky part. The was always an inventory of the potions stored there. That these were needed in plans and causing chaos. That they couldn't be wasted.

But my worry for Bill Weasley was running high and as much as I wanted to ignore my feelings for the Weasley's I couldn't ignore the fact that Bill could very well turn into a werewolf even if Moony would be there for him undoubtedly. Fully and wholly be there, always for him.

Seeing how broken and fragile Bill looked in one of the soar beds at Saint Mungo's, keeping the tears I kept willing myself and promising myself not to shed couldn't be helped.

He was so gaunty looking. The natural rosiness to his cheeks wasn't there. So pale his freckles couldn't be seen. It bugged me and as I collapsed in the chair next to him taking his hand probably knowing how weird this would be if he were to wake up and wonder why the freaky strange Ravenclaw girl who was dating Oscar Corbin and was one of his sisters best friends would be visiting him when he knew for a fact she was at Hogwarts most likely preparing for Dumbledore's funeral.

Albeit I still couldn't help the whisperings of my sorrows and apologies for him being hurt and for all the horrible things I had done and will have to do. That I was sorry that I couldn't protect him from being coming a beast like I was. That I had failed like I had failed Ron by not being there to save him. In the midst of all my sorrows, I broke down telling him what was being asked of me once more because the two little lives inside me I couldn't risk dying. That I just couldn't risk their lives or Syrus's or anyone else I loved full-heartedly. I just couldn't do it. That I promised I would do my absolute best to try to make sure his family remained alive through this. That I promise (knowing that it was one I would never be able to keep) that I would strive to right my wrongs that he was my family and his forgiveness meant everything to me.

Because it did.

No matter what happened. The Weasley's opinions in me and their forgiveness meant everything to me and it always would. Molly and Arthur would like Lucius and Narcissa. They're warm, kind, and lovely to me. They accepted me, for me, and help make me feel like I would always have a home if I should ever need it.

It was an enduring kind of love and I just couldn't not come and see Bill. Whether he heard me or not. I just couldn't not come to see him. 

And once again as I was knowing my time was drawing near. I slipped a note under his pillow to make sure Moony would find it, knowing he would want to be here to make sure Bill was okay. Just as I have.

Being a beast. Something that could kill everyone you know and love and cherish above all others.

We both understood. I knew we both were on the same page that when j say we wouldn't wish a cursed life on anyone. Not one that makes everyone fear us.

_Moony,_

_You'll find this strange but in a small cottage near Cork, you'll find my son, my two sisters, Draco and Narcissa. They're in hiding. Their safety is most important to me and I am telling you this because I need you to help protect them. They are nothing but victims. They never want or wanted to do the things they had to do. They never wanted any of it. In that midst, two more lives are added to the innocence list. I'm expecting twins and as soon as they take their first breaths they will be there in my mother_ _Narcissa's_ _care and if she can not then I must request that Molly and Arthur take them. For my trust. Mine and Severus's trust in them is very strong and very much_ _undeterrable_ _. If you and Helena should be the ones even please. Please, take them and keep them safe. Hide them even. I trust you, I trust you would love them beyond all measures._

_I trust that by now you'll know that Siri is not on your side. He wasn't fighting alongside you at Hogwarts. I should tell you that Oscar is with me, as I am sure you probably know. I tried to get him to stay at Hogwarts but he just wouldn't listen to me. He was stuck on and very set on being with me. I would love to tell you why but I've been sworn to secrecy and by secrecy, I mean the unbreakable vow. All of us have. All of us that know of it that is. Just believe me when I say I will keep him safe. I shall protect him as if he is my own child. In a way, I have been mothering him up and he's quite okay with my hovering and protectiveness. I made a promise to Helena. I intend to keep it._

_On to my next point. I truly and wholeheartedly believe that Severus and I, Lucius and Narcissa will not survive this war. Which is why I want I said what I said. I want my children to live long and happy lives. I want them safe. In loving embraces that will love them just as hard and just a strong as Severus and I do._

_Please Moony._

_Your little flower._

Knowing what I admitted in that letter was a vision I hadn't had the heart to share with Severus as I did with one of our very grown teenage children. No, I couldn't tell him this vision. The one I had the moment I decided that I wouldn't remove the little amulet that was keeping our little lemon, keeping our Syrus safe. That his safety meant more to me than our lives did.

Selfish as it may be. He was my son and I would do right by him. Not wrong.

The sad part to it was.

His siblings weren't even there in the new vision and his eyes were green, no longer black, a gift he carried, locked away. Always protecting him. His family not there but the crinkly warm eyes of the Weasleys and ones that belonged to Harry Potter and his godfather Draco.

At least after Draco loses all of us. He would make amends with them. Especially with who was on his arm in that very sorrowful vision.

And to think this all started with me slipping away to a handsome brooding Potions Master. They said Dark nights were upon us after my first year. Though I raised my white flag the best I could, I could only hope now, I'll learn to spread my wings and we that dark guardian and continue to try and protect those I can.

As I made my way back to the manor knowing what awaits me there. Understanding in my heart that this kitty, will have to learn so much more than just being a predator.

I'll have to learn to be a Black Bird, for their watchful gaze sees everything. Hears everything and are the guardians we need. I will learn to spread my wings for all the suffering I've known because I know deep down that maybe someday.

The wind will carry me home and I will find my way back to the family I've created. To my loving husband and adoring son. I'll never allow us to be broken again.

I'll find a way to keep us alive. To keep us _safe_.


	49. Memories 96"-97"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk down memory lane with some photos of Sunniva and her family 🖤


	50. BOOK FOUR- BLACK BIRD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This is the cover and information for book four! I can't tell you enough how excited I am to be sharing this with you. 🖤
> 
> I'll be up and writing again soon after a much-needed reprieve but couldn't resist the sneak peek into what awaits you.
> 
> 🖤✨💀✨🐍

  
  


Sunniva and Severus had welcomed their first child into a war, now with two more on the way but the troubles don't stop there. With everything working against them and the couples need to help those in need. Sunniva is slowly becoming weaker in her normal state. The urge to change more frequently is becoming a burden with the forceful shifts she's been taking on by being the perfect little weapon.

Severus is not giving up hope just yet.

The end is nearing but it is only the beginning of a long road for the Snape family. Will Sunni and Severus make it to the end?


End file.
